Convivencia Agitada
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Terminada] Sakura y Shaoran no son hermanos, pero están obligados a tratarse como si tal cosa. Las crónicas de una convivencia un tanto extraña entre dos adolescentes a los que les cuesta bastante reprimir sus impulsos.
1. Dos sorpresas

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. Y me amarga tener que recordarlo con tanta frecuencia...**

* * *

**CONVIVENCIA AGITADA**

**Capítulo 1: "Dos sorpresas"**

Se levantó tarde aquel día, como ocurría normalmente. Solía quedarse dormida demasiado seguido, aunque no fuera por nada en especial ni tampoco porque trasnochara demasiado. Puede que, simplemente, madrugar no fuera lo suyo.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, con el peligro de bajar rodando hasta el piso de abajo y casi llevándose por delante a su regordete y rubio gato de ojos dorados, que maulló de dolor cuando ella pisó su cola.

—¡Lo siento, Kero! —se disculpó ante la bestiezuela, que gruñó por lo bajo ante el despiste de su dueña y lo caro que le costaba eso a veces.

­—Vas a llegar tarde otra vez si no te das prisa, Sakura —reprochó su madre cuando la aludida consiguió sentarse en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina, para después tomar el desayuno cuatro veces más rápido de lo normal de lo que cualquier otra persona lo haría—. Ojalá no hubieras heredado eso de mi, hija, de verdad.

La mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos negros y ojos verdes y expresivos, también conocida como Nadeshiko Amamiya, le ofreció un vaso de agua al ver que se atragantaba con una bola de arroz que intentó comer de un solo bocado.

—¿Quieres crêpes?

—No, mamá, que voy a llegar tarde.

Sakura levantó rápidamente su maletín del suelo y se encaminó hasta la entrada de la casa, en donde se calzó sus zapatos negros y lustrosos, para luego ponerse el abrigo gris que llevaba la enseña del Instituto Seijô, al que asistía. Antes de salir por la puerta de madera, se volvió otra vez hacia Nadeshiko, como a veces le gustaba llamarla, para decirle algo.

—¿Hoy también llegarás a la hora de cenar?

La mujer se sonrojó levemente. Parecía ser ella quien tenía que rendir cuentas a su hija, como si los roles estuvieran cambiados. Sabía que Sakura preguntaba eso no sólo porque quería saber si preparar ella la cena, sino porque de seguro que notaba que algo más estaba ocurriendo allí.

­—No, cariño. Hoy llegaré temprano. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Sakura abrió un poco más los ojos y luego parpadeó un par de veces, algo desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios ocurría allí?

¿Sería que acaso le había comprado, al fin, aquel caballo por el cual, de niña, tanto había llorado y pedido a Papá Noel en Navidad, para luego desilusionarse al ver que su sueño era reemplazado por algún otro regalo más barato y sin vida en su esqueleto plástico?

Porque, de ser así, se había tardado tanto que ya ni le interesaba tener un estúpido caballo.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa? —inquirió.

—Si te lo dijera, no sería sorpresa¿no crees?

La mujer sonrió brillantemente y su hija frunció el ceño y en sus mejillas aparecieron unos inminentes pucheros, luchando por hincharlas con aire como muestra de descontento un tanto infantil.

—¡Pues de acuerdo! —Resopló y luego salió de la casa con un pequeño portazo de berrinche, dejando a Nadeshiko con una sonrisa radiante y pensando en que su hija se comportaba como una cría, algo que a ella le encantaba.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se pasearon por la avenida ancha y con árboles de cerezo a su izquierda. La entristeció un poco que no estuvieran en flor y, en vez de eso, sus ramas estuvieran peladas y se movieran al compás de un viento que ya comenzaba a ser frío. Pero aquel pensamiento tampoco duró mucho.

En cuestión de segundos, volvió a pensar en su madre.

Nadeshiko Amamiya se comportaba de una manera muy extraña desde hacía algunos meses, pero aquello había empeorado en las últimas dos semanas: volvía más tarde de sus sesiones fotográficas en la agencia de modelos publicitarias en la que trabajaba, además de parecer estar siempre flotando en una nube, más distraída de lo que era ya por naturaleza y de sonreír de una manera deslumbrante y casi cegadora todo el maldito día, sin importar que lloviera, Kero se rompiera una pata o un cometa cayera sobre la casa.

Y con eso que había dicho de una sorpresa, no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas acerca de que su madre, la hermosa modelo Nadeshiko, le ocultaba algo.

Llegó hasta la entrada del instituto e ingresó en el patio delantero, donde algunos chicos jugaban al fútbol con una pelota de papel, seguramente hecha de apuntes de matemáticas. Esquivó un pelotazo en la cara con facilidad y, obligándose a no ponerse a pelear con ellos allí mismo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su clase.

—¡Sakurita!

La aludida frunció el ceño y giró un poco la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con una chica de aparentemente su misma edad, pero muy diferente a ella en apariencia.

En tanto Sakura era un poco bajita, de tez algo bronceada, pelo entre castaño y rojizo corto por encima de los hombros y grandes ojos verdes, la otra chica le llevaba casi una cabeza, tenía la piel lechosa, el cabello largo, de un negro azabache, y los ojos de un extraño color amatista.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así! —se quejó la primera, algo colorada por el nombrecito que le ponía su amiga desde que estaban en la guardería.

—Pero si es una monada…, además, te sienta genial. Es tan mono como tú. —La amatista sonrió encantadoramente y a la otra le resbaló una gota por la nuca.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¿Ves lo que te digo¡Así, sonrojada, estás más mona todavía!

Tomoyo era un poco extraña, lo reconocía. Le gustaba acosarla con sus tonterías de que era monísima. Se trataba de una chica exagerada y bastante excéntrica. Eran amigas desde la guardería y lo habían seguido siendo siempre, casi como hermanas.

Y recordaba perfectamente ser víctima de sus rarezas bastante frecuentemente.

Por ejemplo, a eso de los diez años, a Tomoyo le había dado por confeccionar trajes extraños y ella era algo así como su maniquí viviente. Muchas veces tuvo que salir por ahí vistiendo trajes de gato, de oveja, repleta de moños, cascabeles y demás complementos que ni quería recordar.

Claro que ahora seguía confeccionando, pero la ropa que hacía era algo más aceptable, aunque no dejaba de tener su toque personal, y hasta era muy bonita en ocasiones.

¡Pero lo que sí la ponía nerviosa era esa manía que tenía de grabarla algunas veces!

—Déjame, Tomoyo, no tengo un buen día —se quejó la ojiverde.

Sakura avanzó hasta su pupitre y ocupó la silla frente a él, para después recostar su cabeza en sus brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa. Tomoyo la siguió y se sentó en su propia mesa, sin molestarse en usar la silla para apoyar su trasero.

—¿Estás enfadada por algo?

—No estoy enfadada…, estoy…, no sé. No sé cómo estoy. Pero no me gusta.

Tomoyo puso cara de no entender.

—Si pudieras ser más clara, te lo agradecería.

—Mi madre está muy rara —explicó luego de un bufido—. No sé qué demonios se trae entre manos, pero esto huele mal.

—¿Sigue llegando tarde a casa?

—Sí.

—Entonces estás preocupada por ella… —intentó Tomoyo.

—Hoy, antes de venir aquí, me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y que por eso llegaría más temprano.

—¿Una sorpresa¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, Tomoyo. No tengo idea de lo que pasa con ella y cada día me confunde más.

La amatista pareció pensar un momento, para luego apoyar su mano en el hombro de Sakura, que alzó la vista para mirarla.

—No te preocupes ­—consoló—. Después de todo, te enterarás esta tarde de lo que pasa. De todos modos, no puede ser tan malo…, tu madre ha estado contenta¿verdad? A mí no me parece que eso sea una mala señal, así que no te preocupes tanto.

El timbre sonó, marcando el comienzo de las clases, por lo que alumnos comenzaron a ingresar al aula. Tomoyo acabó por bajarse de su improvisado asiento y acomodarse en la silla que se le estaba destinada por derecho. Al girarse hacia la puerta, saludó con la mano a dos chicos que entraban conversando.

—Puede que tengas razón —aceptó la castaña, también siguiendo con la vista a los dos recién llegados y como queriendo dar por terminado el tema—. Pero tengo la sensación de que, sea lo que sea que ocurra, todo esto va a traerme un montón de problemas.

—Buenos días —saludó uno de los dos cuando hubieron llegado junto a ellas, el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, aunque algo camuflados gracias a unas finas gafas, quien acabó por dar un corto beso en los labios a Tomoyo que ella recibió jubilosa.

—Y ¿de qué hablabais, chicas? —preguntó el otro, un rubio de ojos aguamarina.

—De nada importante, Koshi —se defendió Sakura, a lo que él respondió sonriendo ampliamente y pellizcando una de las mejillas de la chica.

—¡Qué mal humor traes hoy, cariño¡Eres peor que las malas de las telenovelas!

—¿Sakura está de mal humor? —consultó el ojiazul una vez hubo saludado a su novia adecuadamente—. No lo había notado… —Y rió.

—No seas así, Eriol —recriminó Tomoyo—. Todos podemos tener un día malo. ¡Estoy segura de que mañana llegará a clase tan flamante como siempre!

—Eso espero…

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, la mañana había pasado y con ella los números, la gramática, las notas musicales, las historias y las clases en general. El camino a casa había estado cargado de reflexiones también, y seguramente por ello se le había hecho más o menos tres veces más corto y rápido.

Tanto, que ahora le sorprendía estar ya frente al porche de su casa, aún sin decidirse a entrar o quedarse fuera un tiempo más, pensando en qué podría hacer un coche que no era el de Nadeshiko frente a su garaje. Un Mercedes plateado, además.

No le gustaba el plateado. Aquello era una mala señal. Muy mala.

Lentamente anduvo los pasos que la separaban de la puerta y giró el picaporte con desgana y hasta casi cierto temor, consciente o inconsciente, de lo que podría estar esperándola a modo de "sorpresa".

Porque no creía que la sorpresa de su madre fuera un Mercedes plateado.

—¿Nadeshiko? —llamó, una vez se decidió a abrir la puerta y entrar. Siempre la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo, estaba enfadada o alterada de cualquier forma—. ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Estoy en el salón! Ven aquí, cariño. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Así que esa era la sorpresa…, presentarle a alguien. Pues vaya sorpresa más aburrida, pensó con desgana, aunque tranquilizándose a su vez.

—¿Tu hija te llama Nadeshiko?

Sakura se puso en guardia otra vez. Había reconocido la voz aterciopelada de su progenitora antes, pero no ésta última. Le era extraña, completamente extraña. Se sintió invadida. En su propia casa.

Además, era la voz de un hombre.

—Algunas veces, normalmente cuando está nerviosa por algo…

¿Qué hacía un tipo en _su_ casa, con _su_ madre, y qué tenía que ver con _su_ sorpresa?

Sin que pudiera darse tiempo a pensarlo siquiera, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el salón, en donde se encontró a su madre sentada en el amplio sofá, con una taza de alguna infusión humeante que podría ser té de manzanilla a juzgar por el aroma que inundaba la habitación. A su lado, también con una taza entre sus manos, un hombre bastante alto, de hombros muy anchos, rostro y expresión afable, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pelo castaño y ojos también marrones.

—Tu hija se parece mucho a ti —comentó el tipo—. Y es igualmente hermosa.

La aludida se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. No le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que el piropo había ido más para su madre que para ella.

—¿Quién demonios es este tipo, Nadeshiko? —se impacientó la ojiverde. Todo aquello no le estaba gustando nada.

_¡Nada!_

—¡Hija, no hables así! —le reprochó la mujer. Cuando vio que Sakura parecía haberse calmado un poquito, continuó—: Fujitaka, te presento a mi hija, Sakura.

Él asintió con la cabeza a modo de reverencia, algo que la chica no se molestó en contestar al estar demasiado ocupada frunciendo el ceño, apretando los dientes, manteniendo los puños cerrados y con la mirada fija en el hombre aquel que le caía bastante mal, aunque no lo conociera de nada.

—Sakura, él es Fujitaka Kinomoto… —Nadeshiko tomó aire—. El hombre con quien voy a casarme.

Puede que no fuera el momento más oportuno, pero a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Pese a cualquiera de las posibles ideas que su madre imaginó como reacciones por parte de su hija, lo que hizo sí que no se le había ocurrido. Vio como la chica cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se llevaba una mano al vientre…

Para luego estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿Sakura…?

La chica no paraba de reír, y parecía hacerle tanta gracia todo aquello que los ojos empezaron a lagrimearle y tuvo que apretarse el estómago con más fuerza.

—¡Casi me lo creo! —logró decir, entre risotada y risotada—. ¡Por un momento, cuando entré, creí que de verdad este tipo era tu amante…, o que venía a llevarme a alguna especie de centro para estudiantes problemáticos, o yo qué sé…!

—Sakura…

—¡Pero es que esto es demasiado, mamá¡Me he pasado toda la mañana preocupada por esto¡Por una jodida broma…!

—Sakura…

—¡Ha estado bien, pero la broma ya no tiene gracia¡Vamos, mamá, dime cuál es la sorpresa!

—¡Sakura!

Harta de que su hija no la escuchara, acabó alzando un poco la voz, captando su atención, así como la de un asombrado Fujitaka, que no acababa de saber de qué forma comportarse ante la actitud de la adolescente.

—¿Qué?

—No es ninguna broma.

Sakura se limpió algunas lágrimas e intentó dejar de reírse de una vez. Miró a la mujer sin saber de qué manera asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Nadeshiko, te he dicho que te dejes de bromas y…

Fujitaka pareció comprender a la chica, que intentaba no creerse aquello con todas sus fuerzas, y apretó la mano de la modelo para llamar su atención. Aunque también llamó la atención de Sakura con aquel gesto.

—Quizás deberías dejar que tu hija se tranquilice, Nadeshiko. Esto debe de ser difícil para ella…

—¡Cállese! —explotó Sakura—. ¡Y no toque a mi madre como si…, como si… usted de verdad fuera a…!

El hombre hizo ademán de quitar su mano, pero la mujer la retuvo con sus dedos finos y largos.

—Sakura, hija, por favor. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sé que puede ser complicado para ti, por eso he estado pensando durante estas últimas dos semanas si contártelo o no. Cariño, yo realmente voy a casarme con Fujitaka…

—No vas a casarte con ningún Fujitaka… —repitió ella, transformando las palabras de su madre en las que ella quería oír.

Nadeshiko se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a su hija, que parecía no salir de una especie de trance, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y fijos en la nada.

—Cálmate, por favor…

—No puede ser. Dijiste que nunca más…, nunca más ibas a dejar… que…

—Lo sé —interrumpió la pelinegra—, pero las cosas cambian, Sakura, y he tomado una decisión al respecto. Te prometo que todo estará bien, cariño. Por favor, tranquilízate. Todo irá bien esta vez…

Nadeshiko intentó acariciar el rostro de su hija, que ahora estaba bañado por las lágrimas, pero ella apartó sus manos con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza y un paso hacia atrás, como si el sólo contacto de aquellos dedos contra sus mejillas le hubiera quemado.

—¡No! —sollozó—. ¡Prometiste que nadie volvería a lastimarnos, y ahora traes a este… sujeto a casa y dices que vas a casarte con él!

—¡Nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo, Sakura, yo te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo¡Por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, dame otra oportunidad…!

Sin decir nada más, volvió a dar un paso para alejarse de su madre, sólo que esta vez dio otro, y otro más, hasta empezar a correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Sakura! —llamó Nadeshiko una vez más, con los ojos llorosos, a punto de estallar en llanto—. ¡Sakura!

Fujitaka se levantó del sofá y dejó la taza de porcelana blanca con detalles en oro sobre la mesita. Luego, se acercó hasta la mujer y la abrazó, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho en señal de consuelo.

—Tranquila —le dijo—, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo. No puede ser fácil para ella.

La mujer asintió débilmente con la cabeza y dejó que él le acariciara el pelo.

Por su parte, Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, únicamente para secarse con furia las lágrimas y respirar hondo.

No podía entenderlo. De verdad que no.

Abrió la puerta.

No podía entenderlo, de verdad que no podía creer…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante aquella visión.

¡Eso sí que no podía entenderlo!

¡¿Qué hacía un chico en su habitación?!

Bueno, más bien supuso que lo era, porque estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Era alto de más para ser una chica. También tenía la espalda demasiado ancha. Y el pelo corto. Y ése no era el culo de una chica. Tenía buen culo, se dijo, pero no era el de una chica.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron en ese momento y se sonrojó por aquello último, pero rápidamente recobró su estado de ánimo normal, recordó que estaba furiosa y recordó que había un extraño en su habitación y ahora mirarle el culo no era, ni mucho menos, lo más importante.

Seguramente debió de haber hecho algún ruido, o respirado muy fuerte, porque él se giró hacia donde estaba, dándole a conocer su cabello revuelto y castaño y sus brillantes ojos del color del ámbar.

—¡Ah, hola! —la saludó de buen humor, aunque un tanto extrañado—. Tú debes ser…

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, en mi habitación?! —gritó ella, cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

—¡Vaya con la niña, qué carácter!

—¡No es para menos¡No todos los días me encuentro a un completo extraño en _mi _habitación, mirando por _mi _ventana, respirando _mi_ aire e invadiendo _mi_ espacio!

Él la miró como si creyera que acabara de aterrizar, llegada desde algún extraño planeta en el que hablaban otro idioma y gritaban como unos histéricos.

—Bueno, vamos a compartir casa, creo.

—¡¿De qué hablas¡Yo no voy a compartir mi casa con…!

—Deja ya de gritar¿quieres? —solicitó el desconocido, que luego se llevó una mano a los extremos de la cabeza, como si le doliera—. Eres un poco histérica.

—¡No soy histérica!

—Pues créeme que lo parece…

—¡No tienes idea de quién soy ni de cómo soy, así que no te creas con el derecho de llamarme histérica porque…!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un par de brazos fuertes que la estrecharon con firmeza en un cálido pero extraño abrazo. Sakura estaba completamente tiesa e incluso le pareció que dejaba de respirar.

—Buena chica —le dijo él luego de unos segundos—, así está mejor. ¿Ya te has calmado?

Ella alzó la cabeza para escucharle mejor, pero la visión de su rostro la dejó momentáneamente embobada.

—Ah…, ehm…

El chico rió un poco.

—Antes no te callabas… y ¿ahora te has olvidado de cómo hablar?

Desde tan cerca, ahora podía verlo bien. Tan bien que se olvidó de todo, de su madre, de Fujitaka, de su furia y del resto de las cosas que componían su vida. Tenía los ojos brillantes, de un color ámbar precioso y con reflejos dorados, con luz propia. Gruesos mechones de cabello castaño caían sobre ellos, cubriendo unas cejas pobladas y casi dibujadas cuidadosamente con un pincel. Su nariz era aguileña, de perfectas proporciones, algo que le daba cierto toque de altanería. Sus labios, curvados en una hermosa sonrisa, no eran ni demasiado finos ni carnosos en exceso. Su piel tenía un bonito tono trigueño. Todo su rostro en conjunto le recordó, rápidamente, al modelo de belleza griego.

—La verdad es que casi te prefiero callada¿sabes? Aunque no sé si preocuparme, porque si lo tuyo es gritar y quejarte como hasta ahora, puede que tu silencio sea grave… ¿Te ocurre algo?

Era guapo. Sí, guapo. _Muy_ guapo.

¡Tan, _tan _guapo!

—¿O es que nunca te ha abrazado un chico antes?

¡Pero _tan _idiota!

Aquel comentario fue el que, finalmente, la hizo reaccionar. Se separó bruscamente de él, provocándole una risa.

—De modo que acerté.

Sakura tomó aire y entonces puso su mente en orden. Volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido en el día, aquella "sorpresa" de su madre y su furia, todo latiendo en sus venas, quemándola. Lo único que le faltaba para acabar el día era algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo justamente en ese momento.

—¡No sé quién eres, pero no te me vuelvas a acercar! —amenazó, de paso que caminaba en reversa hacia la puerta de salida—. ¡Si lo haces, pienso gritar!

—¿Más de lo que ya lo has hecho? —se mofó él, y como dio un paso hacia delante, la ojiverde giró sobre sí misma y corrió fuera de su cuarto, sabiendo que era perseguida por el desconocido. Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y se encontró con su madre y aquel tipo, Fujitaka.

No dudó en abrazarse a Nadeshiko, sorprendiéndola por la actitud tan extraña que había adoptado aquel día.

—Hija¿estás bien¿Quieres un vaso de agua o…?

—¡Hay un chico muy raro en mi habitación! —interrumpió—. ¡De seguro es un ladrón, mamá¡Llama a la policía…!

—Sakura, de verdad que creo que deberías tranquilizarte, no hay…

Unos pasos en la escalera alertaron a la chica de que su perseguidor la había seguido hasta allá, de modo que se giró para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba ver y sin titubear señaló al muchacho con el dedo índice de su mano de forma acusatoria.

—¡Es él, mamá¡Llama a la policía!

—¿A la policía? —se extrañó el chico—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—¡No cualquiera entra a la habitación de alguien a quien no conoce y luego se comporta como si nada¿sabes¡De seguro entraste por la ventana abierta y…!

—Sakura —interrumpió su madre—, tranquilízate de una vez. Él no es ningún ladrón.

La castaña alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Nadeshiko, que tenían un toque de humor.

—¿Eh?

—Es el… hijo de Fujitaka.

—El hijo de… Fujitaka —repitió ella.

El chico dio algunos pasos más, acercándose a todos, alentado por Fujitaka, quien había posado su mano en su hombro y le había dado aquel empujoncito. Luego, el hombre le sonrió con cariño a quien sería su futura hijastra, para luego cederle el honor a Nadeshiko de hacer las presentaciones necesarias.

—Sakura, te presento a Shaoran. Tu nuevo hermano.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Sí, sé que dije (o al menos me lo habré dicho a mí misma) que no empezaría a publicar esto hasta que acabara con "Nuestra Historia" (a la que sólo le queda un capítulo), pero es que no pude evitarloooo! T.T Me gusta tanto esta historia que no aguantaba las ganas de empezar a subirla al fanfiction, así que acá me tienen xD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Seguramente noten los personajes aparentemente cambiados, pero no lo están tanto, o al menos guardan muchísimos aspectos de los modelos originales… o intenté que así fuera n.n. La historia está acabada, así que no voy a dejarla a medias (ni soñando).

¡Por favor, dejen reviews!


	2. ¿Quién quiere un hermano?

**Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura me pertenece, lamentablemente. ¿Por qué tengo que poner esto, si ya todo el mundo lo sabe? Si fueran míos, obviamente no estaría escribiendo FAN fics¿no? En fin, dejémoslo y pasemos a lo que nos importa…**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2: "¿Quién quiere un hermano?"

—¡Shaoraaaaaaaaannnnn!

El grito resonó por toda la casa, casi haciendo retumbar paredes y ventanas, y habría sido realmente sordo si no lo hubiera oído, por más que tuviera la música muy alta. Dejó los cascos que estaba curioseando encima de uno de los parlantes del equipo musical y se dio la vuelta.

¡Ah, allí estaba otra vez!

—Hola —le dijo, sin darle demasiado importancia, él—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Sakura apretó más los puños y tuvo que controlarse para no saltarle al cuello allí mismo. En su lugar, se preparó para decirle algunas cosas. Tomó aire.

—¡¿Que si necesito algo¡Lo que quiero es saber qué se supone que estás haciendo _tú _en _mi_ cuarto!

—Quieta, fierecilla: este no es tu cuarto…, el tuyo es el que está al lado.

—¡Este _también_ es mi cuarto! —insistió.

Bueno, no era exactamente su habitación. Es decir, no la que usaba habitualmente. En realidad, este era el cuarto que su hermano Touya había usado cuando vivía con ellos en casa. Pero luego de lo que pasó, la habitación quedó abandonada y entonces había pasado a ser como un segundo cuarto para ella, con algunas de sus cosas, como peluches viejos, mantas, ropa que no usaba o aquel equipo de música que había sido de su hermano y que ella usaba de vez en cuando, pues tenía el suyo propio en su habitación de verdad.

Shaoran la miró un rato y luego volvió a poner su atención en los cascos, como haciendo que la ignoraba.

—Pues ahora es mi cuarto. Y… si tienes alguna duda, pregúntaselo a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka¿no? Ellos te dirán lo mismo.

Ella se quedó callada.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde lo sucedido aquella tarde, en la que regresó a casa más temprano de lo normal, alentada por la promesa de una sorpresa de parte de su madre, y se encontró con aquello.

No sólo una sorpresa, sino dos. Una de ellas era un hombre llamado Fujitaka, que resultó ser la pareja de su madre y supuestamente la persona con la que contraería matrimonio dentro de un tiempo indefinido. Y la otra sorpresita, la que la esperaba en su habitación, tenía diecisiete años, buen culo, pelo castaño y revuelto, ojos ardientes y ropa informal.

Hacía tan sólo dos días que el chico y Fujitaka se habían mudado a su casa, y aunque Shaoran había tenido que dormir esas dos noches en el sofá de la sala, parecía que ahora aquel sería su cuarto.

Anduvo hasta donde él estaba de pie y miró la tapa del disco que estaba encima de la mesita, junto al parlante izquierdo del equipo de música. El grupo debía llamarse "Papa Roach", y parecía ser un single, pues únicamente aparecía un título en la lista de canciones.

—"Last Resort" —leyó en voz alta.

_Nothing is all right_

_Nothing is fine…_

Al vocalista del grupo, pensó la ojiverde, parecía gustarle mucho gritar. Echó una mirada a una caja con un montón de discos más, en donde pudo ver nombres de algunos grupos como "Sistem Of A Down", "Nirvana", "The Smashing Pumpkins", "Godsmack", "Garbage" o "Linkin Park".

—¿Escuchas esto? —preguntó con desconcierto. La verdad es que a la mitad de grupos no los conocía, y a la otra mitad sí y le gustaba alguna que otra canción aislada. Lo que no se imaginaba era que a un chico como el que se suponía era su nuevo hermano mayor le gustara ese tipo de música.

Shaoran alzó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa de burla.

—¿Y tú que escuchas, las "Spice Girls"?

El rostro de Sakura se tiñó de un color granate de forma instantánea, pero no quiso darle a él el gusto de disfrutarlo, de modo que se dio rápidamente la vuelta y salió de la habitación con un fuerte portazo.

Él sonrió satisfecho y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía detrás, para luego revolver con su mano izquierda una caja que andaba por allí, llena de casetes cubiertos de polvo. Cuando encontró lo que quería, lo miró un momento y luego poco le faltó para reír a carcajada limpia.

Había encontrado por pura casualidad aquella vieja cinta de las "Spice Girls" en una caja de cartón que ponía "SAKURA" en uno de sus costados. De seguro que la etapa en la que escuchaba a esas cinco cursis era algo que quería olvidar, y ahora acababa de sacarla a la luz.

Era divertido hacerla enfadar, se dijo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con furia y se echó en la cama, boca arriba. Tenía los dientes muy apretados y el rostro todavía le quemaba por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

¡¿Qué pasaba si escuchaba a las "Spice Girls" o no?!

Bueno, no era que las siguiera escuchando ahora: eso se le había pasado a los ocho años… ¡Pero él no tenía derecho a restregarle en la cara aquella etapa tan bochornosa de su vida!

Dio una vuelta en la cama mientras pensaba en lo terriblemente pesado que era.

Cierto que ella ya había tenido un hermano cuando era pequeña, pero se ve que no recordaba lo molesto que podía resultar eso.

O puede que Touya simplemente no fuera molesto con ella. Salvo, claro, cuando le daba por llamarla monstruo.

—Touya… —susurró, sintiendo que la tristeza volvía a invadirla, como siempre que recordaba eso.

Touya, su hermano tres años mayor que ella, había muerto cuando la pequeña Sakura acababa de pasar a cuarto año de primaria. Luego de todo un curso de clases, finalmente él había conseguido que le dejaran ir a aquella excursión, y lo que ninguno imaginó fue que el autobús en el que iba el grupo de alumnos acabaría saliéndose de la carretera y cayendo por una pendiente muy pronunciada, lo suficiente como para hacer que el vehículo medio estallara en uno de los golpes contra el suelo y finalmente las llamas evitaran que cualquiera de sus ocupantes saliera con vida.

Había sido algo bastante difícil de aceptar para ella, quien con el paso del tiempo entendió que realmente la gente no regresa nunca después de morir. Que aquella despedida no tendría retorno y que nunca volvería a ver a Touya entrar a casa con las zapatillas llenas de barro y la ropa de fútbol empapada con la lluvia. Tampoco su madre lo castigaría por robarle a Sakura los crayones ni le felicitaría por su facilidad para aprobar exámenes.

Nada de eso volvería, y al final pudo saberlo.

Lo echaba bastante de menos, la verdad, pero el tiempo consiguió hacer que aquella herida dejara de sangrar y que pudiera pensar en ello con claridad, sin echarse a llorar desconsoladamente o rogar a quien quiera que estuviera allá arriba para que la dejara verle.

Últimamente pensaba poco en el asunto, pero parecía ser que la llegada de Shaoran le hizo recordar lo que era tener un hermano…, o algo así.

—Por favor, mamá —susurró en una plegaria al silencio de la habitación—, no te cases con ese tipo… ¡Su hijo es la criatura más insoportable!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Era ya la mañana siguiente cuando salió del cuarto con algo de prisa y bajó las escaleras. Siguió el pasillo que le condujo hasta la cocina de paredes amarillas y aroma a pan tostado y café. Vio a la mujer de larga cabellera oscura cocinando junto a Fujitaka, y en cuanto notaron su presencia le saludaron con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Buenos días, Shaoran —dijo el hombre.

—Cielos, eres bastante madrugador¿verdad? Hoy es domingo, podrías haber descansado un poco más.

—La verdad es que no me gusta quedarme remoloneando y sin hacer nada…

La modelo rió un poco.

—Eso es bueno, pero se me hace raro verlo en esta casa. La verdad es que a mí me cuesta mucho levantarme temprano…, y supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que a Sakura tampoco se le da bien eso de madrugar…

Shaoran se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las tostadas con mantequilla del plato blanco a su derecha. Después le dio un sorbo al zumo de naranja.

—Ya lo he notado…

Y vaya si lo había notado. Recordaba que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko habían salido temprano por la mañana a hacer unos trámites luego de pasar la primera noche en aquella casa, de modo que él se había quedado solo y viendo un poco de tele. A eso de las ocho y media, un estruendo en el piso de arriba lo había sobresaltado lo suficiente como para ir a ver si ocurría algo, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que en pocos segundos unos pasos rápidos y pesados comenzaron a sonar en la escalera y no tardó demasiado en divisar a la graciosa figura que bajaba hacia la cocina tan rápido como podía, quejándose en voz alta y repitiendo una y otra vez que se le hacía tarde, que había perdido la primera hora y que encima era la de matemáticas, la materia que peor se le daba de todas.

Esa chica, Sakura, sí que era un caso.

Era dormilona, resentida, gritona y un poco molesta. Pero también podía ser mona cuando quería.

Es decir, tenía carácter, pero con esa cara de niña buena de seguro no era tan mala como quería parecerlo. De seguro era simpática y hasta agradable cuando no estaba enfadada…

Pero algo en su interior le decía que a él le costaría bastante ver ese lado de su personalidad. Sobre todo cuando se lo pasaba fastidiándola.

Era su deber de hermano, se dijo, el molestarla cuanto pudiera. Y no era que le gustara molestar a las chicas…, pero sí le gustaba molestar a ésta en particular. Porque cuando lo hacía, ella parecía estallar de rabia y esas caras que ponía siempre eran de lo más graciosas.

Además de que así también se veía mona.

—¡Hoooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Y hablando de Sakura por las mañanas…

Los pasos en la escalera se dejaron oír un día más, intercalados por un maullido de Kero, a quien nuevamente acababan de pisarle la cola. Disculpas atropelladas siguieron a eso y después la misma castaña se dejó ver en la cocina, donde saludó a todo el mundo de una sola vez y se apresuró a engullir su desayuno en milésimas de segundo.

—Sakura —llamó su madre—¿por qué tanta prisa, si es domingo?

La chica terminó de tragar el pedazo de pan y se bebió todo el contenido de su vaso antes de contestar.

—Es que he quedado con Tomoyo en el parque… ¡Y ya llevo quince minutos de retraso!

—Qué raro —masculló Shaoran mientras comía otra tostada, a lo que ella le respondió con una mirada no del todo bonita.

—Tú no te metas —le ordenó, acompañando su gesto con un dedo acusatorio señalándole—, y tú… —Al notar que se estaba dirigiendo a su madre del mismo modo, bajó el dedo, avergonzada, y cambió el tono rápidamente—. Quiero decir, Nadeshiko… Me quedaré almorzando con Tomoyo en algún sitio, así que no vendré a comer.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza y la chica se dispuso a marcharse rápidamente. Sakura no olvidó sacar el abrigo color chocolate del perchero antes de salir, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue algo estrepitoso de más, señal de que, para variar, llevaba bastante prisa como para ser cuidadosa.

—Esta niña no va a cambiar… —susurró la modelo para sí, aunque las otras dos personas en la cocina lo oyeron y le dieron la razón.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Sakurita, estoy aquí!

La aludida giró la cabeza en un movimiento tan rápido que bien podría haberle costado el cuello, y se encontró con una Tomoyo sentada en uno de los columpios del parque. Se acercó a ella a paso ligero, mientras su amiga se levantaba de su asiento y se sacudía un poco la falda, para acomodarla después sobre sus bonitas y delgadas piernas embutidas en medias blancas de nylon.

—¡Perdona si te he hecho esperar mucho —comenzó a disculparse la ojiverde—, pero es que…!

Tomoyo rió.

—No pasa nada, Sakura. Se podría decir que ya estoy acostumbrada…, y por eso te cité veinte minutos antes de la hora a la que vendría yo.

—¡Eres lo peor, Tomoyo! —se indignó la otra, a lo que la aludida sólo rió algo más fuerte.

La pareja de amigas comenzaron a caminar, la una entre protestas y la otra escuchando, encantada por la gracia de sus gestos infantiles de enfado y sus pucheros ocasionales. Era una mañana como muchas otras, en la que simplemente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

La verdad era que siempre se habían llevado tan bien y había tanta confianza entre ambas que parecían hermanas…

Lo que a Sakura le trajo un pensamiento a la memoria que la hizo suspirar de puro disgusto.

—Ojalá fueras tú mi hermana, Tomoyo, y no el paquetito que tengo en casa.

—¿Seguro que no exageras?

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Mira, el tal Fujitaka no es demasiado molesto, de momento, y puedo pasar de él con tranquilidad… ¡Pero su hijo es…, es…!

Tomoyo vio que ella intentaba buscar alguna palabra en su mente que cupiera con la descripción que quería darle, pero quizás era la rabia que sentía aquello que no le dejaba. La expresión en su cara era cómica.

—¿Es…?

—¡Es un pesado de lo peor! —soltó finalmente—. No deja de molestarme y se mete conmigo siempre que puede. Entra a mi habitación sin permiso, sólo para hacerme rabiar, revuelve mis cosas y hace de todo con tal de quedarse a fastidiarme.

Los árboles a los costados de la acera estaban casi pelados, con sus hojas anaranjadas y marrones cayendo de sus ramas y haciendo piruetas su trayectoria al suelo, y el aire que se respiraba era el puro y frío del otoño. Una ráfaga de viento gélido hizo que Tomoyo sintiera escalofríos y comenzara a frotar un poco sus manos en busca de calor.

—Bueno, normalmente así son los hermanos —repuso la otra con alegría.

La castaña miró hacia arriba y pareció pensar la respuesta durante unos segundos. Cuando finalmente contestó, su aliento cálido hizo que se formara una pequeña nubecilla de vapor frente a sus labios.

—Él no es mi hermano, Tomoyo. Yo ya he tenido un hermano…, y un padre. Y no quiero volver a tener un hermano porque, para eso, mi madre tendría que andar con algún tipo, y no quiero volver a vivir eso. Estábamos muy bien antes.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, reprochándose interiormente por su falta de tacto y no haber podido evadir aquel asunto que sabía hacía sufrir a Sakura, pese a que no lo dijera. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera pedir disculpas o arreglar lo hecho de alguna manera, la hija de Nadeshiko cambió de tema radicalmente.

—¡Mira, Tomoyo —exclamó sonriente, con una sonrisa tan radiante que se notaba falsa y que ocultaba dolor—, la cafetería nueva que abrieron es ésa de allá¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Para la amatista, que la conocía perfectamente, aquello no pasó desapercibido, pero aún así se dijo que era mejor callar. Sabía que esa alegría repentina era una completa farsa, pero si Sakura había reaccionado así era para intentar disimular su dolor y porque no quería continuar con el tema, puesto que la lastimaría todavía más. Sabiamente decidió seguirle la corriente y hacer como que no pasaba nada, porque sabía que cuando quisiera contárselo lo haría, pero no tenía sentido forzarla.

—La verdad es que me muero por un poco de chocolate caliente —admitió.

—¡Pues vamos!

Sakura Amamiya tomó a su amiga de la mano y estaba dispuesta a comenzar la carrera hacia la cafetería, cuando oyó a alguien carraspear detrás de ellas. Aquella tos se le hizo conocida, y sudor frío bajó por su espalda cuando sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas al oír que la persona también hablaba.

—¡Hermanita, qué sorpresa!

—No…, no puede ser —susurró ella, para después cerrar los ojos con pesadez y golpearse la frente con la mano en señal de desesperación.

—¡Sí que puede! Sabía que me echabas de menos…

Tomoyo vio cómo Sakura se giraba completamente y enfrentaba a aquel chico con una mirada asesina que pocas veces tuvo la ocasión de observar en su amiga. A ella misma la habría intimidado, se dijo, pero al desconocido poco parecía importarle, pues sonreía lo mismo y se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, pesado¡Creí que te habías quedado en casa!

—Has dicho bien: _creíste_ —contestó el ambarino—. Pero no me he quedado. La verdad es que me pareció mucho más interesante saber qué estabas haciendo y, de paso, conocer Tomoeda un poquito más. Como llevas tanto tiempo viviendo aquí, serás perfecta para...

—¡Yo no soy tu maldito guía turístico! —interrumpió.

La amatista, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los supuestos futuros hermanos. Al captar su mensaje, ambos voltearon hacia su dirección al mismo tiempo y Tomoyo tuvo que aguantar una risa al notar que se le hacían bastante parecidos.

—¿No piensas presentármelo, Sakura?

—Si ya te dije yo que eras una maleducada —se burló él.

—¡Cállate de una vez! —Sakura tomó aire para recuperarse un poco y luego le señaló con un ademán el chico a su amiga—. Éste que ves aquí es Shaoran Li… —presentó con desgana.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

—¡Así que tú eres el famoso Shaoran! —se alegró—. Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Encantada.

—Igualmente… Siempre es bueno conocer a chicas guapas y que no se parezcan tanto a los animales salvajes que salen en los documentales del Discovery Channel. —Amamiya frunció el ceño, captando perfectamente el sentido de sus palabras y que aquello iba dirigido a ella—. Veo que me conoces…, y me figuro que habrá sido por Sakura… ¿Te ha hablado de mí?

—No sabes cuánto —rió Tomoyo.

—Si es que en el fondo nos queremos mucho¿verdad que sí?

Shaoran se giró hacia ella y la chica le esquivó la mirada rápidamente, para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar el horizonte, rogando porque el rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas cuando le sonrió de esa manera socarrona que parecía tener por costumbre desapareciera.

—¿Y a dónde ibais? —le preguntó el castaño a Tomoyo, luego de ver que su "hermanita" no tenía pensado hacerle caso.

—Pues…

—¡No, no se lo digas! —saltó Sakura, sorprendiendo un poco a los otros dos—. ¡Si se lo dices, vamos a arrepentirnos las dos, Tomoyo! —Al ver que su amiga hacía un gran esfuerzo por no reírse y que Shaoran la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y como si se hubiera vuelto loca, agregó—¡Hablo en serio!

—¿Y eso por qué, Sakurita?

—¡Pues porque de seguro querrá venir también! —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo.

—En realidad, pensaba invitarlo a venir —sonrió su amiga, a lo que Sakura casi se cae de la impresión. ¡Tomoyo se estaba pasando al bando enemigo!

—¡No hablarás en serio! —se sorprendió.

La pelinegra le sonrió con calidez, gesto que provocó en la otra unas ganas increíbles de asesinarla.

—Claro que hablaba en serio, Sakura. Mientras más seamos, mejor. Además estaría bien que Shaoran conociera un poco más Tomoeda, y quién mejor para eso que nosotras… Venga, no pongas esa cara…

Al ver que no podía con Tomoyo y que ya se había cansado de pelear, se limitó a bufar y comenzó a caminar con desánimo hacia la cafetería, en una afirmación silenciosa. Los otros dos adolescentes la siguieron, conversando acerca de alguna tontería que a ella no le interesó escuchar.

Lo único que le faltaba, de verdad, era que su mejor amiga se aliara al enemigo: el futuro hermano que ni siquiera quería tener.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Konnichipuu¿Qué tal todo, queridos ficlectores? Yo estoy acatarrada y medio muerta… ¡pero sobrevivo! No como Touya, al que maté… otra vez. No es personal, desde luego, y siento haber vuelto a hacerlo XD, pero quería esa pequeña espina clavada en el corazón de Sakura, esa y otra que ya vendrá después. Quien diga que Shaoran es pesado después de esto, ya le adelanto que sí, definitivamente lo es (aceptemos que Shaoran puede ser muy pesado cuando quiere…). Pero después será peor XD. Aunque de otras formas… jujuju… Mejor me callo. ¿Y qué tal la actitud de Tomoyo…? Ya me comentarán. Sé de alguien a quien no le gustó demasiado XD. **

¡Cuántos reviews! Para ser sincera, no me esperaba un recibimiento tan bueno. Y, desde luego, me encanta la idea… Y me gusta que les guste n.n.

**Iris-jas**: Hola! Gracias por el review! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y también me alegro de que estés intrigada. ¿Que quién es el rubio? Pues... ¡es Koshi! (gran revelación, lo sé xD). Habrá que esperar para saber más, muejeje...

**Lohengrin NightWalker:** Siempre me quejaré de lo siguiente: tu nombre es complicado de escribir. A lo que íbamos... :D A mí también me alegra TONELADAS que estés leyendo esta cosa extraña, y te repito que me sorprendiste un montón con el review. Gracias, aunque ya te las di, y tranquilo, que la historia está terminada ya y mis momentos de falta de inspiración los viví en silencio para no torturarlos a ustedes xD. Muchos besos, y ahora soy yo quien te dice que te cuides esa gripe!

**Sakurita Tsukino:** Sos familia de la prota de Sailor Moon? Nah, ahora en serio: a lot of thanks! Espero que la historia te guste n.n

**MaKAkiSs:** Otra con las minúsculas y mayúsculas "de aquella manera" xD. Es triste que sean hermanos? Pst, no sabría decirte. Mirá, si a mí me dijeran que Shaoran va a ser mi hermanastro, no creo que me pusiera muy triste que digamos... Aunque quizás él sí, pero bueno xD. Gracias por el review y espero que el capi te haya gustado.

**Hermione I:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n. No sé si la historia será muy interesante, no prometo nada, pero al menos aseguro que intenté que así fuera. Espero que te guste el segundo capítulo.

**Acseisks**¿Cómo se pronuncia? O.o xD Da igual. Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste y espero (de verdad) que te siga gustando. Besos!

**Karenhuitron:** Thanks! Sí, probablemente tenga situaciones graciosas... y otras :P. Seguí leyendo xD.

**Karen:** Pobrecita, la volví a enganchar con un fic. Jus, pues en realidad no lo lamento, lo hago a propósito y me encanta que se vicien a mis paranoias... :D Un saludo, muchas gracias por tu respuesta y espero que te guste el cap.

**Shie-san:** Mmmm, me quedás algo lejos. Igual, me conformo con esto de conocer gente por internet (aunque tiene sus desventajas... de las que no voy a hablar porque no vienen al caso xD). Me agrada que te agrade, y ¡ah! a mí sí que me gustan las historias morbosas. Pero mucho¿eh? xD. Un besote.

**Karin**¿Me tardé demasiado? Quizá... Lo siento, pero ya expliqué por qué. Espero que me perdones por ello y sigas leyendo, intentaré actualizar a menudo. Gracias por el review!

**Sakura14**¿Cosas raras...? Bueno, no te culpo, esta historia es un poco rara. Pero mejor así¿no? La verdad es que nu sé qué es eso de "Mi vida con Dereck"... ¿Es un libro o una película? Supongo que algo así será. Bien, el caso es que no conozco lo que quiera que sea eso, pero si se parece a mi fic... ¡ES QUE ELLOS SE COPIARON DE MÍ! xDD. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Diana Prenze:** Jajaja, me alegro de que te parezca emocionante. Aunque discrepo en que el abrazo haya sido encantador... xD Yo creo que Shao se lo tiene un poco creído. Pero bueno, ya le darán una lección de la vida al chico. Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado esta segunda entrega... cosa! xD

**Lady Fiorella**¡Jajaja, yo también quiero pellizcarle el culo! Pero eso no debería decirlo¿no? En fin... Sinceridad ante todo. Espero que sigas siendo tan fiel como hasta ahora e intentaré no defraudarte. Muchos besos, y te agradezco que me hayas dejado review.

**Syaoran-Yoggdrasill:** Bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo, y además que hayas vuelto a los fics. Espero te siga gustando y muchas gracias por el review.

¡Uf, ya está! A los que no dejaron review, también muchas gracias por leer... ¡Pero mejor si me escriben algo, ya que estamos! xDD. Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Calvario fuera del hogar

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP… ¿se lo aprendieron?**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3: "Calvario fuera del hogar"

Una semana. Una maldita semana, se repitió mentalmente. Hacía ya una maldita semana que Shaoran Li había entrado a _su_ Instituto Seijô, invadido _su_ clase, congeniado con _sus _amigos y quitado lo que le correspondía a ella, estando donde él no pintaba absolutamente nada.

No era justo.

Diez u once días después de aquella mudanza, el tal Fujitaka finalmente lo había registrado allá y la pobre había tenido tan mala suerte que hasta estaban en el mismo curso.

Era horrible, horrible. Aún recordaba cómo había sido el primer día, el día en que llegó, tan contento, a arruinar por completo su existencia, si es que eso era humanamente posible…, cosa de la que se podía dudar.

Aquella mañana llovía mucho. Seguramente los fenómenos atmosféricos eran los únicos que estaban de su parte, porque el clima parecía querer acompañarla en cuanto a lo turbio y tormentoso. Ella estaba muy entretenida mirando las ramas de un viejo roble golpear contra el cristal de la ventana, cuando oyó con terror que el profesor quería presentar a un nuevo alumno, un tal Shaoran Li que se había mudado a Tomoeda hacía algo más de una semana y por ello el cambio de instituto a esas alturas del curso, siendo que ya estaban en Octubre.

Sakura ya había maldecido en silencio entonces, pero aún tuvo más motivos cuando lo sentaron en el pupitre que había detrás de ella y cuando, al llegar el cambio de hora, se encontró con una escena a la que debería irse acostumbrando de una vez, porque era cosa de todos los días, y seguramente lo sería durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de lo que canta un gallo, todo el público femenino de la clase se apiñó alrededor del asiento de él, llenándole de preguntas estúpidas que acabaron por sacar a Amamiya de quicio. No entendía por qué esas tipas querían saber tanto sobre su vida, pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntarlo pues, contando con que tenía la horrible suerte de sentarse frente a él, notó que la gran cantidad de traseros femeninos se iban agolpando contra su propia silla, sentándose en su mesa o simplemente contoneándose a su alrededor.

Eso había acabado por ponerla de tan pésimo humor que se marchó antes de que el siguiente profesor llegara, jurándose a sí misma que era mejor vagar por los pasillos que tener que escuchar las voces chillonas de todas esas zorras alrededor, comiéndose con los ojos al idiota que se suponía debía ser su hermano un día de estos de tal manera que casi podría haber muerto ahogada por la baba que les caía de la boca.

Y siempre era lo mismo, desde aquél fatídico día.

—Señorita Amamiya¿podría repetir lo que dije?

Sakura despertó en el momento en que la profesora de Matemáticas le habló, de pie junto a su mesa y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Otra vez en las nubes, Amamiya? —preguntó la mujer luego de que sus sospechas se vieran confirmadas por la cara de horror que puso la chica—. Pues si es así, prefiero que salga al pasillo a reflexionar acerca de la inmortalidad del cangrejo, si no le importa.

—Lo siento, profesora, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero. La próxima vez, ya sabe lo que le toca.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y la mujer se dio media vuelta. La pizarra estaba repleta de fórmulas extrañas, líneas, gráficas y porcentajes. Y también había letras… Alguna que otra.

—Cómo odio las Matemáticas —refunfuñó, mientras copiaba los problemas—. ¿Por qué demonios no habré heredado eso de mi padre, al menos, si es una de las pocas cosas buenas que se pueden rescatar de él?

Y es que siempre pensó que hasta leer jeroglíficos egipcios tenía que ser más sencillo que eso, con tantas fórmulas, quebraderos de cabeza, exámenes largos con poco tiempo para pensar los planteamientos y un montón de procedimientos que memorizar.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra su pupitre en un claro signo de desesperación.

Malditas fueran las Matemáticas.

Por su parte, Shaoran estaba bastante concentrado. Los números le parecían una cosa bastante sencilla, repetitiva y, si se practicaba lo suficiente y se usaba un poquito la cabeza de vez en cuando, las Matemáticas no tenían mayor complicación.

Ya podía ver el sobresaliente del siguiente examen. Era pan comido, y no entendía cómo a alguien de verdad podía costarle aquello…

Porque tenía justo enfrente a alguien a quien las Matemáticas parecían complicarle la vida. Sakura llevaba desde el comienzo de la hora refunfuñando, borrando, suspirando y dándose la cabeza contra el pupitre, y siempre que alguien salía a resolver algún problema a la pizarra y encontraba la solución, ella borraba lo hecho y copiaba aquello otro…

Súbitamente, un suave golpecito en su brazo derecho hizo que dejara de fijarse en la chica que tenía delante y, en vez de eso, descubriera un papelito rosado hecho un bollo como el responsable de captar su atención.

—¿Hum?

Al desplegar el papelito, se encontró con que en realidad se trataba de una nota. Estaba escrita con un bolígrafo con purpurina plateada y tinta violeta, que hasta parecía tener un cierto aroma a uvas.

"_Hola, guapo. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después de clases, en el baño de las chicas del piso de arriba? Nunca hay nadie, así que podemos estar tranquilos._

_Maaya." _

Sonrió al leer eso y acabó por dejar la notita a un lado, al tiempo que alzaba un poco la vista y se encontraba con la tal Maaya, sentada unos cuantos pupitres lejos de él, pero que no le quitaba la vista de encima y hasta le guiñó un ojo para que la identificara. Agarró su Bic azul y garabateó algunas letras en una hoja de su libreta, que luego alzó en dirección hacia ella lo suficiente como para que la chica pudiera leer el mensaje.

"_Gracias, pero creo que voy a estar ocupado después de clases…"_

La tal Maaya se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa como señal de paz al acabar de leer y él volvió a bajar la carpeta, para después ampliar un poco su sonrisa. A decir verdad, estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato por parte de las chicas. Siempre tenía dónde escoger, y aunque a veces aceptara algún que otro encuentro esporádico, no le entusiasmaba lo suficiente como para que aquello se repitiera muy a menudo.

Volvió la vista hacia delante otra vez y se encontró con una cabellera corta, algo desordenada, y castaña.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura posiblemente había sido la única que, pese a pasar bastante tiempo con él —aunque fuera porque ninguno de los dos tenía otro remedio—, no había, digamos, "sucumbido a sus encantos" y parecía que jamás tendría un traspié de esos, pese a lo que había pensado aquel día que se la encontró por primera vez y ella se quedó congelada con aquel abrazo. Ahora podría jurar que eso había sido vergüenza, porque Sakura no parecía tener ni la más mínima intención de absolutamente nada con él.

Y eso era bueno, se dijo, porque él tendía a encapricharse mucho con una cosa cuando se le hacía difícil…, y en este caso eso no iba a ser lo mejor, sin duda alguna.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nadeshiko le dio un sorbo a su té de manzanilla y después volvió a dejar sobre la mesa la tacita blanca. Fujitaka acababa de marcharse a trabajar a la agencia, pero ella tenía el día libre y ninguna foto que hacerse en esa ocasión, así que se había quedado. Era en aquellas ocasiones cuando más tiempo tenía para pensar, de modo que no desaprovechaba sus oportunidades, y menos ahora que la casa era al menos tres o cuatro veces más caótica que antes. Las peleas entre los dos miembros más jóvenes de la casa se sucedían a diario y de vez en cuando ella o Fujitaka se veían obligados a intervenir para calmar un poco los ánimos.

Lo que era muy, muy frecuente.

Y ahora que tanto Sakura como Shaoran estaban en el instituto bastante entretenidos, podía relajarse un poco más.

Lo único bueno era que, por lo menos, su hija ya parecía haber asimilado un poco más la situación y, aunque se notaba seguía resentida con ella, al menos le hablaba y trataba de seguir con su ritmo de vida normal, aceptando su nueva situación poco a poco.

Cierto era que algunas veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien al volver a compartir su vida con un hombre, cuando la experiencia que tuvo le había bastado y la había dejado sin la menor intención de tal cosa durante bastante tiempo… Pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la seguridad de que no volvería a ocurrir lo mismo con Fujitaka y que ésta sería la vez definitiva, la verdadera.

Ojalá no se equivocara de nuevo, pensó, y Sakura no volviera a salir lastimada por lo mismo. Una frase que su hija usaba a menudo cuando era pequeña llegó a su mente, y con una sonrisa esperanzada dejó que el optimismo la invadiera un momento.

—Seguro que todo saldrá bien…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando el timbre anunció el recreo, una marabunta de alumnos huyó de las clases y todo el mundo se dispersó por el patio o la cafetería, regando los pasillos de risas y comentarios.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Koshi —le dijo Sakura al chico en cuanto estuvieron sentados en las gradas del campo de fútbol, donde ahora no estaba jugando nadie y, en vez de eso, la gente almorzaba o conversaba—. Creo que Tomoyo me ha abandonado definitivamente…

—Lo que pasa es que está muy ocupada con su querido Eriol —rió el otro—. Es normal que no pases tanto tiempo con ella que antes de que tuviera novio.

—No es eso. —Sakura mordió un cacho de una bola de arroz de su caja de almuerzo y masticó con fuerza, intentando desquitarse un poco con su pobre comida, que no tenía culpa de nada—. Lo que pasa es que se ha pasado al bando enemigo. Estoy algo enfadada con ella, ya lo sabes.

Koshi la miró fruncir el ceño mientras sacaba un par de palillos de una bolsita.

—¿Lo dices por lo de tu…, hum…, hermanastro?

Ella suspiró.

—Eso sólo es la confirmación, Koshi. Le importa poco lo que yo piense, a tal punto de que lo invita a salir con nosotras y se lleva bien con él sabiendo que no lo soporto. Es como si disfrutara torturándome.

—No, no creo que sea eso —le sonrió—. Sabes que Tomoyo es un poco rara…, puede que lo haga por algún motivo.

—Ella dice que lo hace porque le cae bien.

—Yo no me fiaría mucho de lo que ella diga… ¿O es que no la conoces? Tomoyo puede ser muy manipuladora.

A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza al recordar lo manipuladora que podía ser. De hecho, siempre conseguía que los demás hicieran lo que quería con sus inteligentes artimañas, y antes de que uno se diera cuenta ya le había hecho caso.

Koshi estalló en carcajadas y la ojiverde se desconcertó un poco.

—Cuéntalo, así yo también me río…

—Ja, ja… Es que… me estoy… acordando… de cuando te convenció de hacer aquella estúpida obra de teatro de Naoko en sexto. —Volvió a reír—. ¡Tuviste que disfrazarte de oso!

La chica se atragantó con una gamba ante el recuerdo. Naoko, una compañera de clase desde hacía unos cuantos cursos y a la que parecía gustarle mucho escribir, había propuesto una de sus obras para el festival de fin de curso. La obra era bastante graciosa, la verdad, y los personajes eran divertidos y originales. Todo habría estado bien de no ser porque justamente a ella tuvo que tocarle, en el sorteo que hicieron, representar a una especie de Osito Amoroso gigante de color fucsia. Se había negado rotundamente, pero Tomoyo le insistió tanto y tanto con que Koshi la vería también que finalmente acabó aceptando, sin pensar en que después, durante bastante tiempo, sería el hazmerreír de muchos.

—Maldita Tomoyo… —refunfuñó.

—Pero tú no te preocupes, Saku. —Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro.

—Mi vida es un desastre, Koshi —respondió, abrazándose un poco más al rubio—. Lo único que se salva sois vosotros, y ahora ya no sé ni siquiera si Tomoyo también.

Al notar el tono de voz ligeramente quebradizo supo que empezaba a hablar más en serio que antes y que de verdad esto se estaba volviendo complicado para ella. Dejó la caja de su almuerzo a un costado y con su mano libre le acarició la cabeza.

—Creí que no iba a volver a repetirse esto… —casi sollozó.

—Tranquila. Ya verás cómo las cosas se arreglan tarde o temprano. Y tanto Tomoyo como yo te queremos mucho, Saku, así que no te preocupes por eso porque no te vamos a dejar sola¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y se separó de él. Se secó la lágrima solitaria que había bajado de su ojo y Koshi pudo notar que sus palabras parecían haberla animado un poco.

—¡Por eso te quiero tanto!

Sakura se le colgó del cuello en uno de sus abrazos de oso y después de breves instantes, se puso de pie, agarró su caja del almuerzo y antes de irse le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios. Rió cuando se alejaba, y el de ojos aguamarina frunció el ceño por no ponerse a reír también.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **Konnichipuu! Cómo están? Yo me caigo de sueño, qué quieren que les diga, pero lo estoy aguantando. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? La verdad es que no es gran cosa, uno de esos aburridos sin nada especial, pero en fin, ya vendrán mejores (o eso creo… xD). ¡Ténganme paciencia! Pobre Sakura-chan, lo que hay que soportar a veces (yo lo soportaría con gusto, por otra parte…) ¿Que creidito Shao, no? Yo ya se los dije… Pero confiemos también en mi promesa acerca de la lección. 

¡Pasemos a los reviews!

**Principita 17:** Te agradezco el review, y espero que se te haya pasado el dolor de cabeza. A mí me gusta viajar... a veces; pero se hace cansino. Bueno, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Rocío:** Gracias también! Hey, pobre Sakura¿es que sólo a ella le molesta Shaoran? xD Qué chica tan incomprendida¿verdad? Ni siquiera yo podría comprender eso, aun cuando soy quien escribe su descontento. En fin, me dejo de tonterías... ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Esteffy:** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Sí, bueno, volví a matar a Touya... Perdón, pero es que no pude resistirlo. Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que ya no lo haré más, que tuve suficiente con matarlo por partida doble... Igualmente espero que me sigas leyendo, pese a ello xD. Un beso!

**Itzuko K.:** Hola! Buena pregunta; estaba esperando que alguien la hiciera. Sin embargo, no puedo contestarla... Ya se sabrá, con el tiempo, así que paciencia nn. Besos y gracias por tu review!

**Kary2507:** Arigatou! Me puse colorada con tanto cumplido xD. La idea, buena o no, a mí también me gusta, y lo mejor es que a ustedes parece que también, a juzgar por el éxito que está teniendo la historia. En cuanto a lo de actualizar pronto, no te preocupes. No me tardo más de dos semanas, que ya es lo máximo, y procuro actualizar cada fin de semana. Nos leemos!

**Diana Prenze:** Hola, nena! El chico es creído, desde luego, pero confiemos en mi promesa, que se cumplirá tarde o temprano. Gracias por leerme y por el review n.n ¡Un beso!

**Shiriko Sakura:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que sigas leyendo nn...

**Shie-san:** Ohayo! La actualización será siempre así (salvo por alguna causa mayor) porque la historia está acabada y no habría problema alguno con eso. Seguramente tener a Touya habría sido divertido, sí, pero Shaoran no habría sobrevivido, créanme, que sé lo que se viene xD. La pobre Sakura va a tener que aguantar lo del deber de hermano mayor durante algún tiempo..., aunque el "deber" posiblemente se irá reformando poco a poco de forma bastante curiosa xD. No digo más y te mando un abrazo enorme como agradecimiento por el review!

**Sakurita Li Love:** Hola! Gracias por el review n.n. Seh, que sean "hermanos" es raro... ¡pero gusta! Sin embargo, aferrémonos de alguna manera a que ahí no hay parentesco real... a que son Sakura y Shaoran... y a que me encanta la pareja xD. Un saludo y nos leemos.

**Karen:** A vos también gracias! Me encanta que estés enganchada con mis fics, no te lo voy a negar xD. No tengo justificación para haber matado (otra vez...) al pobrecito Touya. Sin embargo, te diré que no creo que vuelva a hacerlo en alguna historia futura (y que conste que es un creo), porque ya estuvo bien de hacer sufrir a sus fans, y a mí también me aburriría volver a caer en lo mismo. En cuanto a lo de Tomoyo... yo también leí fics de ella con Shao, y NO LOS AGUANTO xD. Es decir, es un país medianamente libre y cada quien lee lo que le da la gana..., pero yo no puedo con eso xD; así que tranquila...

**Iris Jas:** Gracias a vos por el review :), espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Shaoran es pesado, y ya lo anticipé, pero en fin... ¡sigue siendo un encanto! xD Lo de si a alguien le gusta alguien no lo voy a decir... porque ya son grandecitos para darse cuenta de esas cosas, además de que quiero dejarlos con un mínimo de intriga. Lo de Touya... leelo en el review anterior xD, al igual que lo de Tomoyo. Los fics que tengo están en mi profile; son éste, "Luz en la oscuridad", "Imposible" y "Nuestra historia"... tenés para rato ahí. Un saludo y nos leemos!

**Sakura 14:** "Puu" a vos también xD, y gracias por el comentario. Nah, no tengo el Disney Channel y no lo vería tampoco xD, así que NPI de la serie. Bueno, Sakura no se hace la tonta, más bien lo es...; quiero decir, que no le gusta (de momento al menos) y de hecho creo que soporta bastante poco al lindo de Shaorancito. Y sí, puedo agregar personajillos... ¡como Koshi! Hoy le dio un beso, así que... a saber. Tomoyo es un personaje que a mí también me gusta mucho, y ese toque suyo es encantador. En cuanto a lo de Touya... uf, menos tensión seguro... ¡Shaoran no seguiría vivo si no! No creo que Yuki salga, no por Touya sino porque no se me ocurrió (despistada de mí, lo dejé olvidado), pero puedo meterlo en algún capítulo, aunque ya tenga todo escrito. Ya veré.

**Lady Fiorella:** Estoy de acuerdo con lo de que se va a poner biliosa, y también con lo de Shaoran, que sigue siendo lindo aunque sea un pesado de lo peor. Tomoyo no sé si tiene culpa o no... ya sabemos cómo es ella y sus métodos con la gente xD, a ver qué sale de todo eso. Y gracias por preocuparte, ya se me pasó la gripe (ahora sí) completamente, así que don't worry... Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Lohengrin Nightwalker:** Algún día te voy a responder al review con otro nombre... quizás te ponga "Bimbo-chan" o algo por el estilo... Oh, sí, dije que la historia era "algo" morbosa para que la gente tuviera más curiosidad, además de que no quería quedar tan pervertida... cosa que no durará mucho xD. Shaoran es cansón y recalcitrante, sí, pero eso no le quita lo adorable (risas). ¿Respirar hondo? Bueno..., soy humana, qué le voy a hacer. Sin embargo, suspiros y todo de por medio, lo bueno es que conseguí acabar la historia y que les esté gustando, que es muy importante para mí. No te voy a pedir que la sigas leyendo, porque sé que lo vas a hacer (muajajaja), y más te vale, por otra parte (xD). Una suerte lo de la gripe..., era una de las rápidas, te lo digo yo que la pasé antes, jeje. Un beso y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por el comentario.


	4. Aprendiendo a convivir

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente para mí y quizás afortunadamente para ustedes… y sobre todo para las CLAMP, que desde luego no estarían tan forradas. En fin, pasemos a lo que nos concierne…**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: "Aprendiendo a convivir"

—Creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos ahora mismo —comentó Nadeshiko—. No pueden seguir llevándose así…

Se oyó algo pesado chocar contra la pared del piso de arriba, y luego de eso una risa masculina. Fujitaka cerró los ojos cuando otros tres golpes más se oyeron, pero los disparos parecieron no dar en el blanco, pues las risas volvieron a oírse, seguidas de los gritos y quejas de Sakura. El hombre sólo dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—¡Vuelve aquí —clamaba ella mientras perseguía al chico ya por las escaleras—, no creas que te voy a perdonar esta vez!

—¡Pero si ya te he dicho que no fui yo quien manchó tu camiseta con chocolate! —Shaoran esquivó otro golpe de enciclopedia dirigido a su cabeza—. ¡Ha sido tu estúpido gato! —El animal, que estaba en las escaleras, le respondió con un zarpazo en la pierna—. ¡Ah, maldito bicho!

—¡No le eches la culpa a Kero, él no come chocolate!

El mencionado gato se relamió ante la mención del dulce del que, a escondidas y siempre que lo encontrara por ahí, solía disfrutar. Sin embargo, no salió a la defensa del chico, que en esta ocasión decía la verdad.

—Sakura, Shaoran ­—intervino la mujer de ojos verdes, llamando la atención de ambos y sacándolos de su batallita de forma temporal—. Sentaos, por favor. Fujitaka y yo querríamos charlar un poco con vosotros dos.

Los rivales se aproximaron a la mesa luego de una fea mirada entre ellos y tomaron asiento, uno junto al otro, y justo frente a los adultos. El primero en hablar fue el hombre, que con una sonrisa afable comenzó con su discurso.

—Ya ha transcurrido más de medio año desde que nos hemos mudado aquí, chicos, y no es poco tiempo. —Ellos asintieron con algo de pesadumbre—. Nadeshiko y yo creímos que, con el paso de los días, os irías llevando mejor… Pero esto no parece ir para ningún lado.

Shaoran simplemente suspiró y Sakura pareció querer protestar algo, pero su madre interrumpió su intento de objeción.

—Esto no puede seguir así… De modo que hay que encontrarle una solución. Deberéis aprender a llevaros mejor de una vez, que no se puede estar todo el día peleando.

La chica hizo pucheros. Bueno, puede que si él no fuera tan pesado, no se pasaran todo el día peleando por cualquier estupidez. Pero es que aguantarlo en casa, en el instituto y hasta cuando salía con Tomoyo, era _demasiado_.

—Por eso —continuó la modelo— hemos pensado que la mejor forma de hacer que os llevéis un poco mejor es que no os quede otro remedio…

Ambos la miraron sin entender, así que Fujitaka tomó su lugar en la explicación.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir, Sakura, es que lo mejor será que compartáis más tiempo juntos. Con tanto tiempo desperdiciado peleando, no os conocéis y de seguro es por eso que…

—¿_Más_ tiempo? —se escandalizó ella—. ¡Pero si ya lo soporto todo el maldito día!

—El sentimiento es mutuo —apuntó el ambarino, mirándola de reojo.

—No hablamos del instituto, coincidir en el desayuno o limpiar el ático entre los dos —aclaró la mujer—. Hablamos de tiempo para compartir, para que charléis un poco como personas civilizadas e intentéis conoceros mejor.

—No queremos conocernos mejor —refunfuñaron los adolescentes, y al darse cuenta de que habían dicho lo mismo, voltearon a mirar en direcciones opuestas.

Nadeshiko los observó unos instantes haciendo sus berrinches silenciosos y decidió que ya era suficiente de eso. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder si se lo pedían, de modo que habría que obligarles de alguna manera. No podían pasarse toda la vida así si iban a formar una familia.

—Bien, pero tendréis que hacerlo —dijo cortante. Luego de un rato, añadió—: Sakura¿qué tal van las Matemáticas?

La aludida miró a su madre con bastante confusión, no entendiendo por qué aquel cambio de tema tan brusco. Se dijo que quizás su madre se había ablandado un poco, la había entendido y se había librado del castigo.

—No han mejorado —admitió—. Ya sabes que soy un desastre en Matemáticas, mamá.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—No podemos dejar que pase lo mismo que el curso pasado. Por culpa de las Matemáticas tuvimos que pagar una academia para que fueras en vacaciones, y si podemos evitarlo será mejor. Si lo atajas desde un principio, seguramente podrás aprobarlas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo prevenir que ocurra lo mismo del curso pasado?

Nadeshiko se levantó de su asiento y llevó el plato con masitas a la mesada, donde sacó las que sobraban. Puso el plato en el fregadero y abrió el grifo, de modo que el agua resbaló por la cubertería blanca, que comenzó a lavar.

—Shaoran puede ayudarte con eso.

La bomba cayó e hizo explosión instantáneamente, con un fuerte "¡Boom!" que hizo saltar a los dos castaños de sus respectivos asientos.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—A ti se te dan muy bien las Matemáticas desde que eres pequeño —intervino Fujitaka—. Sería bueno que ayudaras a Sakura.

Cuando él miró a su "hermana" con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en su madre, le pareció mala idea. Enseñarle Matemáticas a Sakura no iba a ser nada fácil, y de seguro le traería más problemas que otra cosa. Esa chica saltaba como leche hervida de buenas a primeras, y si cuando medianamente se evitaban ya hasta pesados libros voladores se dirigían hacia su cabeza, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería si compartían todavía más tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, tampoco podría negarse si Nadeshiko o Fujitaka se lo pedían. Se sentía un poco en deuda con ellos, además de que los respetaba mucho.

—Si no hay otro remedio…

—Sabía que lo entenderías —sonrió su padre.

—¿Y qué hay de ella? —dudó Shaoran—. Aún no ha aceptado.

Para entonces Nadeshiko había acabado de secar y guardar los platos, de modo que se giró y con una dulce sonrisa, sentenció:

—Sakura también tendrá que decir que sí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos durante largo rato, rogando porque todo volviera a ser como antes de una vez. No importó cuánto tuvo que rogarle a su madre para que no siguiera adelante con esa estúpida idea de hacer que ella y Shaoran se llevaran mejor, porque no sirvió absolutamente de nada y no consiguió hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—No es justo —se quejó en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras acariciaba a Kero, hecho un ovillo a su lado—. Sólo porque ella quiere cambiar de vida no significa que yo también quiera… Estaba muy bien antes, desde que papá se fue y no volvimos a saber de él.

Eso era cierto también. Yoshiki Akiyama fue algo así como su padre durante el tiempo que vivió con ellos. Nadeshiko y él se habían conocido gracias a unos amigos de la mujer y al final su relación llegó a tal punto que, sin haber matrimonio de por medio, ya tenían dos hijos y vivían como una familia.

La infancia, tanto de Sakura como de Touya, había sido algo complicada. Las peleas en aquella casa se sucedían, e incluso malos tratos ocasionales no tardaron en acaecer. Yoshiki tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y explosivo, por no decir que era un abusón de primera, y el único motivo que había hecho a Nadeshiko aguantar aquella tortura durante siete años fueron sus hijos. Primero fue por Touya, y más tarde por la pequeña Sakura.

Sin embargo, acabó reaccionando y entendiendo que a los niños les hacía mucho más daño el ver las peleas diarias y tener que vivir en un ambiente viciado y tenso, de modo que finalmente tomaron caminos diferentes y ni ella ni sus dos hijos volvieron a saber nada de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos oscuros.

Y después de haber vivido aquella experiencia sobre lo que creía era un padre, a Sakura no le quedaban ganas de tener otro…, pese a que en este caso pareciera tratarse de una persona amable y que, incluso conociéndola muy poco, la trataba como si en verdad fuera hija suya y jamás le reprochaba nada, además de tenerle una paciencia de santo, teniendo en cuenta que se pasaba la vida peleando con su hijo.

Su hijo.

¡Esa era la parte que no le gustaba de todo el trato!

Puede que hubiera aceptado a Fujitaka, pero aceptar al engreído de su hijo, ni en broma. No podía entender qué creía su madre que iba a sacar de bueno con aquel estúpido plan que se había inventado, porque veía imposible que existiera algo bueno en él…, a excepción de una cosa que sí que le gustaba bastante.

Se sonrojó y procedió a golpearse la cara con su almohada.

No era normal pensar tanto en el trasero de alguien.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El sonido de las agujas del reloj comenzaba a exasperarle, pero lo peor no era eso, sino el molesto ruidito del lápiz de Sakura chocando una y otra vez contra la mesa: primero la punta, luego la goma. Era como una balanza enloquecida moviéndose sin parar, una y otra vez. Era molesto y de verdad que tenía ganas de decirle que se metiera su querido lápiz en algún lugar fuera de su vista.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó con molestia, para liberar un poco de tensión.

Ella levantó la mirada del papel y se enfrentó con esos dos orbes ámbares que la observaban inquisidoramente y con aburrimiento a la vez. Luego volvió su vista a los números.

—Te he dicho que no cuatro veces. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de preguntar?

Shaoran suspiró y procedió a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser sacar la raíz de un número?

La vena en la frente de Sakura se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande, conforme oía los comentarios fastidiosos. Llevaban bastante rato así, la una sin poder concentrarse y el otro diciéndole que se diera prisa porque no le apetecía perder el tiempo.

—Cállate… —susurró con los dientes apretados.

—Llevas media hora con eso y te lo he explicado ya dos veces.

El lápiz coreano se rompió a la mitad entre los dedos de Sakura, que ya no aguantaba más la situación. Levantó la cabeza una vez más y él casi podría jurar que había fuego verde en aquellos ojos.

—¡Pues será que no sabes explicar!

—¡Más bien será que eres idiota!

Sakura cerró la libreta de forma bastante sonora y guardó los restos del pobre lápiz en su estuche, todo esto sin molestarse en mirar al chico sentado al otro lado de la mesita. Tomó sus cosas y se levantó del suelo en donde había estado arrodillada.

—Ya es suficiente, yo me largo. Prefiero suspender Matemáticas a soportarte.

Eso habría estado bien, se dijo Shaoran. Así él tampoco tendría que enseñarle nada y cada uno volvía a lo suyo, como antes. Porque intentar hacerla entender Matemáticas era más complicado que hacer hablar a una pared.

Sin embargo…, las cosas no eran tan simples y simplemente no estaría bien darse ese lujo, así que cuando ella pasó a su lado para largarse de su cuarto, la retuvo por el brazo.

—No —dijo.

—No¿qué?

Dio un tirón y ella acabó con el culo en el suelo otra vez, aunque ahora frente a él. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa que Shaoran respondió con otra de seriedad o resignación, según quién la estuviera interpretando. A ella le pareció una mirada fría, sin más.

—No puedes simplemente irte. —Al ver que ella quiso zafarse de su agarre, apretó su delgado brazo un poco más—. ¿No lo entiendes? No estaría bien.

—¿Y por qué no? Sería más fácil para los dos.

—Escucha, Fujitaka y tu madre nos han pedido que nos llevemos mejor y…

—¡No nos han pedido nada, nos lo han _ordenado_!

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, tampoco la soltó.

—Porque, si nos lo hubieran pedido, probablemente no habríamos hecho nada.

La castaña intentó objetar algo, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada. Puede que, por una vez en seis meses de conocerlo, tuviera razón en algo. Dejó de intentar que él la soltara, y cuando Shaoran notó eso aflojó la presión de su mano hasta que quedó simplemente apoyada en el brazo de Sakura, sin hacer ningún tipo de fuerza.

—Entonces¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo no quiero nada —se defendió, aunque no de mal humor—. Lo único que digo es que es nuestra obligación aprender a convivir…, aunque sea sólo para darle el gusto a tu madre y a Fujitaka, que ya tuvieron bastante paciencia con nosotros durante todo este tiempo¿no crees?

Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza, que le latía a martillazos.

—Puede ser…

Hubo silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que él habló de repente.

—Bien, hagamos un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Intentemos llevarnos mejor, pero ahora en serio¿sí? Hagámosles a los adultos las cosas más fáciles…, después de todo, vienen haciéndose cargo de nosotros desde que somos pequeños. Estaría bien devolverles el favor y no darles tantos disgustos.

Sakura parpadeó algo confusa. La verdad es que pudo haberse esperado bastantes cosas, pero no que al superficial y narcisista —al menos desde su punto de vista particular— de Shaoran le importara su padre, que se molestara en pensar en él o quisiera facilitarle un poco las cosas.

—Porque… —siguió diciendo el chico— tengo entendido que ambos lo han pasado mal antes. Fujitaka ha vivido solo mucho tiempo y, pese a que nunca me entrometí lo suficiente en su vida como para decir nada al respecto, se le notaba bastante triste. Y creo que tu madre tampoco ha vivido un cuento de hadas en los últimos años…, o, bueno, eso es lo que Fujitaka me ha dicho.

—Te ha dicho la verdad —susurró ella—. Mamá lo pasó muy mal con lo de mi padre… y después cuando murió mi hermano Touya.

Shaoran le sonrió comprensivamente y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Por eso mismo creo que lo mejor será darles el gusto esta vez. Juntos se los ve bastante felices…, así que no veo porqué arruinar eso. Nadie dice que por ser viejo uno no tenga la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz¿no?

Sakura rió un poco ante el comentario y después asintió con la cabeza.

—No vamos a ser nosotros quienes les arruinemos la fiesta —concluyó ella.

—Veo que me entendiste. Bueno¿qué dices¿Es un trato?

Él extendió la mano y ella se la estrechó, sellando así el tratado de paz. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, le propinó al chico un sonoro golpe en la nuca, para después comenzar a reír.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —preguntó adolorido.

—Bueno, algo así como el desquite de toda una futura vida sin poder pelearme contigo.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: (Escuchando a Garbage, que es como mi banda sonora para este fic xD) _Konnichippu!_ Qué tal, queridos y queridas? Yo bastante mejor ahora que tengo estos días de descanso… Y no es que yo me mate, lo que se dice "me mate" a estudiar… ¡pero la tensión de las horas previas a los exámenes, intentar hacerlos casi solamente habiendo leído el tema, es bastante! xD. En fin, que para vagancia yo y que estoy contenta porque el trimestre haya terminado al fin…**: (Escuchando a Garbage, que es como mi banda sonora para este fic xD) Qué tal, queridos y queridas? Yo bastante mejor ahora que tengo estos días de descanso… Y no es que yo me mate, lo que se dice "me mate" a estudiar… ¡pero la tensión de las horas previas a los exámenes, intentar hacerlos casi solamente habiendo leído el tema, es bastante! xD. En fin, que para vagancia yo y que estoy contenta porque el trimestre haya terminado al fin… 

Bien, y dejando de lado todos los asuntos de mi vida privada, pasemos un poco al capítulo, que al menos tiene alguna cosa que otra más interesante que el anterior…, por no decir que es un punto importante en la historia. Ya lo leyeron: parece que hay tratado de paz. ¿Durará?... ¿Y cuánto? Ya veremos si darles a Nadeshiko y Fujitaka las gracias por esto, a ver qué pasa. Yo ya lo sé, claro, pero no me pregunten. Sakura está que echa humo por las orejas ya, y Shaoran lo lleva un poco mejor…, y de paso comentar que no es tan egoísta como parece. Para los fans del E+T… siento no haber sacado a los personajes este capítulo, pero qué le voy a hacer, no puedo con todo junto xD.

¡En fin, pasemos a los reviews!

**Mikael**: Uy, pero es nombre de chica o de chico? O quizá sea unisex, como el Ariel y todo eso. Lo siento, me dejo de nombres y paso a lo importante, que es agradecerte que estés siguiendo la historia y que hayas dejado comentario n.n Por la actualización, ya sabés, no hay problema, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo.

**Sakura14**: Hola! Sí, ya lo tengo escrito completamente…, aunque estoy con eso de que quiero hacer (de verdad que quiero) un epílogo, porque estoy lo que se dice MUY encariñada con esta historia (mis historias son como mis hijos, qué le voy a hacer, si al final el instinto maternal me viene pero por otro lado xD)…, el problema es que no se me ocurre sobre qué hacerlo exactamente. Y estoy en crisis hasta que mi cerebro se decida a funcionar otra vez, lamentablemente. Bueno, es un consuelo que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior aunque haya estado algo flojillo, a mí me sirve ya para no echarme a llorar xD. Mmmm…, bueno, yo no te puedo (ya lo sabés) contestar a eso de si Koshi es o no el novio de Sakura-chan, porque le sacaría algo a la historia, así que tendrás que esperar para poder saber… ¡intriga, intriga! Por otro lado, que ya me olvidaba, te agradezco mucho la respuesta y que me seas tan fiel lectora. ¡Y ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Essteffy**: Pobrecilla, otra de las que sufre con eso de los triángulos amorosos entre Sakura, Shaoran y algún X. Si yo te comprendo, de verdad, porque a mí me pone de los nervios (y sé que hay quienes pueden dar fe de ello xD), pero es necesario… esta vez. ¿Shaoran babeando por Sakura? Tsk, sí, aunque sólo sea para bajarle un poco los humos, lo escribiría. Lo de si ya lo hace o no…, mmm, puede ser, pero es un tema complicado. Creo que ni yo, que soy la autora, lo sé demasiado bien xD. Ni modo, habrá que preguntarle a él… que no dirá nada, claro está. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, y bien, intento actualizar cada semana (porque normalmente sólo puedo ir al ciber los "güiquends", ya que ando adaptando palabras…), así que no desesperes, hija. Un saludo y muchas gracias por dejar comentario!

**ShirikoSakura**: Uolas! Bueno, si el capítulo te pareció bonito, genial. Me gusta que les guste, ya se sabe. Bien, en cuanto a eso que dijiste, si Sakura tiene novio y quiere estar con su querido hermanito… pues que corte con el novio¿no? xD… Esas cosas son impedimentos… hasta cierto punto, y es un tema complicado de tratar, la verdad. Igualmente, me estoy yendo por las ramas y sólo quería decirte que muchísimas gracias por el review y que tranquila, la historia la voy a seguir porque ya la tengo escrita completamente, así que no va a haber problema, e intentaré actualizar una vez por semana. _Aius!_

**Acseisks**: Oh! Pero si es la que no me dejó review la vez anterior! A ella, todos a ella, que no escape! Nah…, no tiene importancia, hija, no te asustes que no soy tan mala. A mí también se me tiene olvidado dejar reviews MUCHAS veces, porque mi cabeza siempre está en otra parte. Así que te comprendo y te perdono xD. Gracias por la aclaración de la pronunciación, porque de verdad no sabía cómo se dicen tantas eses juntas y entrelazadas… Aunque me sigue costando escribirlo, dicho sea de paso xD. Como a quien me preguntó antes, no puedo decirte exactamente quién es Koshi, si entendemos ese "¿quién es Koshi?" como "¿Koshi es el novio de Sakura?" xD, porque para saber esas cosas hay que tener paciencia y esperar… Probablemente se vaya poniendo "interesante" la cosa con "Xiao lindo", sí, pero discrepo en el posesivo, que es de todas xDD… o al menos eso queremos nosotras… Y no sigo con mis paranoias porque esto está quedándome más largo que el capítulo. Muchos thank you y nos leemos n.n

**Karina I**: Me pregunto de dónde vendrá el título, me dejaste un tanto intrigada… Será que tuve examen de Historia este miércoles y ando con la cabeza todavía en eso. En fin, que muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia; ya me dirás qué te pareció este capítulo también. Saludos!

**Lohengrin NightWalker (o Bimbo-chan)**: Finalmente aprendí a escribir bien el nombre sin tener que mirar, así que lo de Bimbo-chan lo puse porque me daba la gana, sinceramente xD. Leyendo tu review tengo la ligera impresión de que te gustó bastante aquello del beso del capítulo anterior… y no me extraña; que yo lo escriba debe de ser como ver la aurora boreal en medio del Caribe… Pero he de confesar que es bastante divertido esto de sembrar un poco de curiosidad y rabia en los lectores. Yo esto ya lo sabía, claro, pero ejercerlo aún no. Y me lo estoy pasando de maravilla ahora… Será que como no soy yo quien lo leo y soy completamente omnisciente, no me preocupa xD. Oh, y por cierto… si te parece raro eso de que **mi** muñequito, o sea Shaoran, rechace a quien le dé la gana… ¡deberías ver a mi sobrino! Y mi lógica me dice: si mi sobrino, que es un reverendo idiota y a Shao no le llega ni a los talones, tiene ese sex appeal y trae a las chicas (no demasiado inteligentes) del colegio (desde primero de primaria hasta no sé qué cursos de secundaria, y no es broma xD) así, Shaoran tiene _a la fuerza_ que causar estragos mayores. Así que, que conste, todavía puede decirse que suavicé el efecto y todo. Pero bueno, no sigo hablando que estoy muy charlatana hoy… Muchos besos y muchísimas gracias por el comentario!

**Luna-Box**: Me voy a poner colorada con tanto halago (¡y además gratuito!), pero se me pasa cuando leo lo de los berrinches: yo haría lo mismo. Pero como soy la escritora y tengo ganas de ser un poco cruel (sin pasarme) con mis adorados lectores, no puedo evitar ponerlo. Y las dudas sobre qué pinta Koshi en todo esto no puedo responderlas (¡no me mates!), porque hay que saber esperar y todo ese cuento que tengo que decir a los demás pero que a mí me cuesta horrores llevar a cabo xD. Y de todos modos y pese a mi crueldad, espero que sigas leyendo y me dejes review, para saber qué tal va todo y si ya estás un poco menos biliosa xD. Un saludo!

**Diana Prenze**: Hola, querida! El beso…, el beso fue como darme un gusto, la verdad, porque esperaba saber qué hacían ustedes ante algo así xD. Bien, si Shaoran lo hubiera visto no creo que hubiera hecho mucho, tampoco…, después de todo no anda demasiado posesivo. De momento. Porque sabemos que es Shaoran y, bueno, qué se le va a hacer… Por Dios, espero que ahora que actualicé no saltes del segundo piso en serio xD, que tampoco es para tanto. Lo de esperar con paciencia…, ruego porque lo consigas, que a mí esas cosas me hacen sufrir mucho (si es que soy la señora Paciencia…). Un abrazo y gracias por dejar el review! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Rocío**: Desde ahora te llamaré la chica de las risas en escala musical. Bien, con cuatro horas de sueño en dos días no me extraña, yo quedo más o menos igual cuando me da por hacer lo mismo, así que nada, con mi poder divino te absuelvo de todo cargo. Y que conste que llevo toda la semana durmiendo poco también xD. Lo de quién es Koshi, ya lo dije, paciencia es el único remedio por el momento… Y lo de competencia para Shaoran? Por favor, si no sabe lo que es eso! xD Mil gracias por el review y ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, que para eso estoy. Muaks!

**Lady Fiorella**: Konnichiwa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y la verdad espero que este te guste más todavía. Aventada..., no sé, ella sabrá xD. De momento se está portando bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que tiene infiltrado en su casita. Nos estamos leyendo, y felices fiestas!


	5. Sábado noche

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. ¿Por qué sigo escribiendo esto si nadie lo lee? Bueno, al menos yo nunca lo hago…**

**Capítulo 5: "Sábado noche"**

Era fin de semana ya, por suerte, y tenían libre la noche del sábado y todo el domingo para dormir, sin las preocupaciones escolares.

—¡Al fin! —chilló Sakura, al tiempo que daba brinquitos por toda la habitación y apretujaba entre las manos un papel blanco con algunas cosas escritas—. ¡Por fin he aprobado Matemáticas!

Tras dos largas y pesadas semanas de estudio bajo el mandato del "profesor Shaoran", como a ella le gustaba llamarle, había conseguido pasar el examen que la preocupaba tanto, y además con dos puntos por encima de lo únicamente necesario. Dejó de gritar y saltar y se mantuvo quieta, escrutando la hoja y la nota en ella, que resaltaba en un intenso color rojo. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisita algo tonta y la estrujó contra su pecho.

—Creo que no he sacado una nota así en Matemáticas desde sexto de primaria —susurró.

Unos pasos por el pasillo la alertaron, haciéndola levantar la cabeza. Shaoran llegó hasta la puerta y se asomó un poco, algo desconcertado.

—¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? —preguntó.

El rostro de la chica volvió a iluminarse, cosa que a él le ocasionó un extraño hormigueo en el estómago y algo de vértigo. Ella, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que su bonita sonrisa ocasionó, se acercó al ambarino dando pasos que casi parecían saltos de felicidad, y le extendió el papel. Al chico no le dio tiempo de sacar conclusiones, pues ella le informó del motivo de su alegría al instante.

—¡Mira, Shaoran, es el examen de Matemáticas! —clamó—. ¡Lo he aprobado…!

El aludido le arrebató la prueba de las manos y repasó con asombrosa rapidez lo escrito, para después fijarse en la nota. Cuando hubo acabado con su inspección, volvió a mirarla y le sonrió, sintiéndose totalmente conforme por el resultado.

—¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Sakura sonrió algo nerviosamente, jugueteando con los dedos en sus manos. No sabía porqué se había alterado exactamente, aunque lo achacó a que la ponía nerviosa el tener que agradecerle algo a él.

—Bueno —dijo con la cabeza gacha—, esto…, m-muchas gracias… por ayudarme.

Técnicamente lo habían obligado, pero prefirió ignorar ese detalle y hacer como que de verdad Shaoran la había ayudado por gusto o algo parecido.

Él desvió la mirada.

—No, no ha sido nada…

Un extraño silencio reinó en la habitación durante algunos segundos, en los que ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas y nadie sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer. De repente, se sentía… raro ver las cosas de aquella forma.

Es decir, sin pensar en el otro como un obstáculo, un rival o una molestia. Ahora que sabían que podían congeniar, aunque fuera un poquito, y hasta servirse de ayuda, era casi como haber abierto una nueva puerta que antes estaba cerrada.

Una puerta que no sabían qué ocultaba, ni qué les deparaba si se asomaban demasiado.

—¿Vas a salir?

Sakura parpadeó al ver que le estaba hablando, y al seguir su mirada se encontró con que encima de su cama había una muda de ropa, un bolsito y algunos cosméticos esparcidos por encima del edredón. Interiormente, se alegró de tener algo de lo que hablar, porque aquel silencio estaba consiguiendo crisparle los nervios.

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Tomoyo me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que iba a ir con Eriol a la discoteca, así que…

—¿Y no vas a interrumpir? —Ella lo miró sin entender demasiado—. Es decir, ¿no están saliendo?

Sakura hizo algo similar a pucheros y se cruzó de brazos, arrancándole a Shaoran una sonrisa de diversión al ver su gesto enfurruñado.

—Sí, pero yo soy su amiga —se quejó—. Que tenga novio no significa que me tenga que dejar de lado, ¿no?

—En esto tienes razón, pero… sigo pensando que lo único que vas a conseguir será hacer mal tercio. Ni ellos van a poder estar a gusto, ni tú vas a divertirte.

Sakura estudió aquello un momento. Bueno, quizás tenía razón. De hecho, ya podía imaginárselos a los tres en la puerta de la discoteca, ellos dos dándose el lote y ella teniendo que mirar para otro lado o decidirse por ir a bailar sola.

—¿Tú crees? —consultó con gesto confundido.

Al ver que Shaoran le daba a entender que sí con la cabeza, suspiró. Ya podía ir olvidándose de ir por ahí a celebrar su triunfo con lo del examen y debería pasar la noche del sábado en casa… otra vez.

Él pudo notar la expresión de la chica ensombrecerse, y aquello no le gustó para nada. Ya la había visto sonreír radiante cuando le dijo lo de la prueba, y ahora toda esa alegría parecía haberse esfumado. Ella y Tomoyo parecían estar muy unidas, pero seguramente desde que ésta última tenía novio, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Era normal, por supuesto, pero se veía que a Sakura le costaba ese pequeño alejamiento que suponía el tener que compartir a su amiga de la infancia con otra persona. Además, lo más probable era que le molestara tener que quedarse en casa esa noche por el simple hecho de no tener con quién ir…

Bueno, no tenía a Tomoyo.

—Oye —le dijo—, ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

La ojiverde lo miró con sincera sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—Al fin y al cabo, yo también me he esforzado bastante para que aprobaras. Mira que hacer entender Matemáticas a una cabezota como tú es complicado —provocó, y aunque esperó que ella le contestara de alguna forma violenta, vio que la chica parecía demasiado anonadada o pensativa como para pegarle o arrojarle un florero—. Sería justo que lo celebráramos.

—Ah… —titubeó Sakura, saliendo un poco de su mundo—, claro.

—Vístete y baja cuando estés lista. Le pediré el coche prestado a Fujitaka, así no tenemos que ir andando.

Se dio cuenta de que Shaoran se había ido porque cerró la puerta, y aquel ruido pareció hacerla reaccionar un poco. Se sentó en la cama con calma, o más bien intentando encontrar un poco de ella.

—¿Por qué se me hace todo tan extraño? —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer.

Aún tardaría cinco minutos más en empezar a cambiarse.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pese a que no le gustaba el color gris que tenía todo allí dentro, había que aceptar que sí le encantaba la forma en la que el motor del Mercedes ronroneaba y que la suavidad de la tapicería conseguía que sus dedos y la palma de su mano no pudieran dejar de acariciar la pelusa de los asientos. Además, olía muy bien. Un perfume fuerte y picante pululaba en aquella atmósfera.

Suspiró.

El maldito perfume que su acompañante estaba usando la estaba volviendo loca y, sin quererlo, le hacía ver las cosas de un modo un tanto más sensual y definitivamente diferente a lo normal en ella. Estaba metida con él en un estúpido coche plateado, no en un motel de carretera como un par de amantes fugados.

Se golpeó la frente. Qué tontería. ¿Una pareja de amantes, un motel? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Los perfumes masculinos sí que tenían un efecto extraño en ella.

El coche se abría paso entre las calles de la ciudad, y la luz de las farolas al borde del camino la hicieron distraerse un rato, casi hipnotizándola.

Eso era mejor que cualquier cosa, se dijo. Mejor que ponerse a pensar en el extraño magnetismo que sentía al estar encerrada en un lugar tan pequeño e íntimo con su hermanastro y la forma en que se le había puesto la piel de gallina cuando él, buscando la palanca de cambios, le había rozado accidentalmente la pierna. No podía dejar de repetirse que todo aquello no tenía sentido, y sin embargo estaba ocurriendo. Y la confundía de una forma exasperante.

Exasperante, sobre todo porque Shaoran parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría en su interior. Cuando lo miraba —de reojo y cuidando que no lo notara—, siempre era lo mismo. Estaba serio, muy serio y relajado, y parecía concentrado en el camino. No era que semejara darse cuenta de la forma en la que el viento agitaba su cabello castaño cuando entraba por la ventana entreabierta, ni la forma en la que la luz de la ciudad se reflejaba en sus ojos de duro ámbar o lo bien que le sentaba esa camiseta negra, algo ajustada y que marcaba su torso de una manera un tanto tentadora, o al menos interesante. No parecía darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba absorta, ni tampoco de la forma en que algo se removía en su estómago en aquellos instantes de muda contemplación.

—¿Vas a bajar?

Al parecer, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que ya estaban frente a la discoteca y el coche se encontraba perfectamente aparcado a media calle de distancia de la entrada. Adaptó sus ojos a la realidad y vio al grupo de chicos, algo borrachos, que estaban sentados en la acera a pocos metros de ellos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y bajó del Mercedes con paso inseguro. Al notar eso, él rodeó el automóvil y se paró junto a ella, examinando la expresión en su rostro cansado. Parecía que, durante el transcurso de aquel viaje en coche, toda su vitalidad se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —confesó, aunque omitiendo expresamente el motivo.

Shaoran sonrió con calma.

—No importa, tomaremos algo y se te pasará… O eso creo.

—Espero que tengas razón.

El castaño la agarró por el brazo y la condujo por entre las botellas vacías en el suelo, esquivando, de paso, alguna que otra vomitona que ella se esforzó por ignorar, al igual que los piropos más bien verdes de parte de los adolescentes borrachos.

Shaoran los entendía… un poco. Bueno, la verdad es que los entendía bastante bien. Cuando Sakura había bajado las escaleras con aquellos pantalones de jean negro y la camiseta ajustada verde, su color favorito por excelencia y desde que era niño, casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo tan tranquilamente. Ella había llegado como si nada, con los ojos ligeramente delineados y sombreados con verde oscuro y la boca carnosa resaltada gracias a aquel brillo labial rosado.

No era que no hubiera notado que Sakura era guapa, y mucho en realidad, pero lo que sí no había tenido la suerte de ver hasta ese momento era lo espectacularmente bien que le sentaba un poquito de maquillaje, sólo lo suficiente y para resaltar sus rasgos delicados.

Simplemente le había cerrado la boca de una vez, sin dejarle la posibilidad de hacer algún comentario, ya fuera mofa o halago, acerca de su apariencia.

Únicamente salió de su trance cuando un alegre Fujitaka dejó las llaves del coche sobre la mesa, dándole a entender que podía llevarlo. Entonces dejó de mirar a Sakura como un idiota e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, porque todo aquello se estaba volviendo un poco… raro.

De hecho, tan raro le había parecido que no se atrevió a volver a mirarla durante todo el viaje hasta la discoteca, poniendo su atención en nada más que la carretera, agradecido por tener alguna otra cosa con la que distraerse y que ésta, a diferencia de la primera, no contribuyera a _alterar su masculinidad_.

—Chico, ¿vas a pagar tu entrada o no?

Al oír aquella voz extraña, volvió a poner los pies en la Tierra, sólo para encontrarse con que, sin darse cuenta siquiera, ya habían llegado hasta la taquilla y una mujer algo vieja y de expresión malhumorada le reclamaba no seguir retrasando a los que tenía detrás en la fila.

—Son cuatro setenta y cinco, porque las chicas entran gratis hasta las dos —insistió ella.

Shaoran rebuscó torpemente en su bolsillo y sacó un billete algo más grande de lo debido, lo que provocó que la mujer lo mirara con molestia por hacerla tener que buscar el cambio. Cuando al fin acabó, le entregó tres papelitos: dos entradas y un vale por una consumición gratis.

Las luces de la discoteca le cegaron en un principio, así como el volumen de la música por poco y le deja completamente sordo. No obstante, el cuerpo se adapta a ese tipo de cosas con bastante rapidez, y aquella vez no tenía porqué ser la excepción. Notó que ahora era más bien Sakura la que lo arrastraba a él hacia la pista, y sin ganas de pelear se dejó llevar por el sendero que le marcaba.

—¡Aquí, Sakura!

Sí, recordaba al grupito de chicas que saludaban a la ojiverde desde unos metros más adentro de la pista. Iban a su misma clase, de hecho, aunque tampoco era que las notara demasiado y sus conocimientos acerca de ellas no pasaba de que eran amigas de su casi-hermana, o al menos conocidas suyas. La de pelo más oscuro se llamaba Rika, la otra, con dos trenzas en la cabeza, era Chuhara, Chihiro o algo por el estilo, y la última, una chica algo mona con gafas y aspecto de intelectual ya no tenía ni idea.

—No sabíamos que vendrías tú también —medio gritó la tal Rika—, no sueles andar mucho por aquí desde hace un tiempo.

—Es que quería celebrar el aprobado en Matemáticas… ¿A que sí, Shaoran?

El aludido levantó un poco la cabeza y despegó los ojos de las torneadas piernas de Sakura. Sin saber qué era lo que le estaban diciendo, sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza como un autómata. Él tiró un poco de su mano, soltándose del agarre de la chica, que cedió sin oponerse.

—Bueno, yo me voy un rato a la barra —le dijo—. Ven a buscarme después.

Ella le dijo despreocupadamente que sí y continuó hablando, mientras el chico se alejaba. Shaoran se abrió paso como pudo entre la multitud, chocando varias veces con bailarines y ebrios, y al final consiguió llegar hasta la barra. Una chica pelirroja salió a su encuentro y, luego de que él pidiera algo ligero, se dispuso a preparar el brebaje mientras el ambarino estudiaba el local. Pudo ver a Sakura charlando, y que luego bailaba un poco con las demás, y sonrió levemente pensando que el dolor de cabeza parecía habérsele pasado, al fin y al cabo.

Luego de varios temas bailados, Sakura ya sentía que las botas le estaban pasando factura y sus pies no aguantarían más ajetreo, de modo que se despidió brevemente de sus amigas diciéndoles que volvería luego, e intentó avanzar también hacia la barra, donde se suponía estaba Shaoran.

Le había extrañado un poco que él no se hubiera quedado a bailar; después de todo, quizás daba con ese perfil. Parecía que se había vuelto a equivocar con él, como casi siempre.

—Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido —murmuró cuando no lo vio en ninguno de los asientos—, dijo que estaría aquí…

Salió al exterior incluso, pero por más que sus ojos verdes buscaron una y otra vez entre el tumulto, no encontró al chico.

—Bueno, ya me irá a buscar él…

Iba a girarse y volver a entrar a la discoteca, pero notó una mano fuerte sujetar su brazo. Encaró al sujeto que tenía a sus espaldas y lo miró con curiosidad al no reconocerlo. Era un tipo que le llevaba, como mínimo, diez años. Robusto y de tez aceitunada, con los ojos pequeños y el pelo negro como la pez.

—Hola, guapa —saludó el sujeto con cierta dificultad, al tiempo que hacía un ademán y derramaba accidentalmente algo del mejunje de bebidas que había en el vaso que portaba—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sa-Sakura —tartamudeó ella, intentando zafarse disimuladamente.

—Sakura, ¿eh? Q-qué nombre más bonito…

El aliento le apestaba a alcohol, algo que pudo notar debido a que se le acercó considerablemente.

—Tengo que irme, señor…

—Primero tienes que venir conmigo, ¿eh, Sakura?

Ella intentó hacer que la soltara, pero el tipo, pese a estar borracho, tenía más fuerza que ella.

—¡Ya déjeme!

—¡Eres una chica difícil! ¿Qué vas a hacer sino?

—Voy a…, a…, uh… —La garra del molesto desconocido seguía prendida a su brazo con fuerza, y lo único que se le ocurrió inventarse para que la dejara tranquila de una vez fue la típica excusa quizás extraída del Manual De La Chica En Apuros—. ¡Llamaré a mi novio! ¡Está por venir, y no me gustaría estar en su lugar si lo ve molestándome!

—¿Ah, sí?

Él parecía no hacerle caso. De hecho, se estaba acercando todavía más, y pese a que ella se resistió, su fuerza acabó por hacerla quedar atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo pesado.

—¡E-es muy celoso…!

Sentía ganas de darse la cabeza contra algo por inventarse excusas tan idiotas. Era obvio que el tipo se daba cuenta de que era pura labia, pero es que su inspiración no iba bien ese día.

Notó las manos del hombre aferrarse a su fina cintura y levantarle un poco la camiseta, lo suficiente como para descubrir un poco más que su ombligo, y ya estaba dispuesta a usar la fuerza bruta para defenderse, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas que se le hizo tremendamente conocida.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace?!

Suspiró aliviada. Bueno, no era su novio, pero era Shaoran, y en estos momentos eso también le servía.

—Si no se aleja de ella, amigo, voy a partirle la cara.

El chico avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta ellos, y a Sakura le sorprendió bastante su actitud. A pesar de los cientos de peleas que tuvieron durante el tiempo que se conocían, la verdad era que nunca había visto a Shaoran así, enfadado de verdad. No sólo parecía enfadado, sino furioso. Tenía los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza y los nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Su ceño estaba mucho más acentuado que cuando simplemente se concentraba en cualquier cosa, y sus labios se cerraban en una mueca de contención, como si quisiera evitar decir algo a toda costa.

Por suerte, el desconocido retrocedió unos pasos, dejándola libre de la jaula de sus brazos, y ella aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su hermanastro, que no despegaba los ojos de quien podía ser el objetivo de sus puños.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo bajito. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Shaoran volvió a centrar su atención en el borracho—. Más le vale que esto no vuelva a pasar, porque entonces sí que no voy a avisar antes de actuar.

Arrastró consigo a la chica de la mano y la hizo entrar otra vez en la discoteca. Al llegar a la barra, ambos tomaron asiento dos de las muchas sillas altas que había alrededor de la mesa de madera. La misma camarera que lo había atendido a él les preguntó si querían tomar algo, a lo que Sakura no contestó y Shaoran se dio el lujo de pedir por los dos.

—Tu consumición es gratis —dijo con una sonrisa apacible—, no estaría bien desperdiciarlo. —Al ver que ella no contestaba, se preocupó un poco. Quizás todo eso del borracho la había afectado más de lo que pensaba—. ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? Ese tipo no te hizo nada, ¿no?

La aludida pareció aterrizar y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No es eso —admitió con tranquilidad fingida—. Encontrarte con esa clase de individuos en lugares así es lo más normal del mundo…

—¿Entonces?

Dos vasos altos aparecieron ante ellos y él le dio un trago al suyo, al tiempo que empujaba el otro hacia su compañera.

—No pasa nada, Shaoran. Sólo… pensaba.

Pensar. Eso era lo que no quería hacer esa noche, pero parecía que no iba a conseguirlo, de todas formas. No le gustaba pensar en el giro que aparentemente estaban dando las cosas.

—Oh, bueno.

—Gracias por… salvarme el pellejo otra vez —susurró ella, con algo de rojo en sus mejillas—. Primero el examen, y ahora esto… Voy a estar eternamente en deuda contigo, de seguir así.

¿Por qué no podían llevarse mal, como antes? Al menos eso no era tan complicado. Alguna que otra pelea, un poco de estrés, pero no esta confusión. No ninguna de estas cosas tan raras que sentía cada vez que él se acercaba demasiado o charlaban tranquilamente, como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho.

—No te salvo para que después me devuelvas el favor —sonrió—. Te salvo porque eres mi hermana pequeña que se mete en líos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos la misma edad, Shaoran.

—Soy diez meses y once días mayor que tú —habló sabiamente—, y eso te convierte en la hermanita pequeña y molesta a la que tengo que cuidar.

Ella hizo pucheros.

—Un momento —pareció darse cuenta de algo—, ¿sabes cuándo cumplo años? La fecha exacta, quiero decir.

Shaoran volvió a darle otro sorbo al vodka.

—El primero de abril, ¿no?

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Sí…

No sabía exactamente porqué, pero el simple hecho de que recordara la fecha de su cumpleaños había hecho que algo se removiera en su interior, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando iban en el coche o tantas otras veces últimamente.

—Es que tengo muy buena memoria para esas cosas —mintió.

—Ya veo…

No pudo evitar desilusionarse ante aquella disculpa e intentó disimularlo bebiendo del vaso que tenía enfrente y mirando con atención el brebaje que contenía.

Bueno, quizás ella sería la única idiota que se molestaría memorizando algo así. Porque se había grabado a fuego el día trece de julio en la cabeza para que no se le pasara. Aunque tampoco sabía demasiado bien a qué había venido ese interés por su cumpleaños.

Quizás era para que no le pasara como la última vez, que tuvo que correr a comprarle el regalo a última hora porque se había olvidado completamente de que Nadeshiko le había comentado que el chico cumplía años.

Sí, seguramente era por eso.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, se encontró con que su acompañante tenía los ojos fijos en el centro de la pista, y al seguir la trayectoria de su mirada se encontró con la envidiable figura de una chica de pelo negro y largo recogido en dos especies de coletas. Su diminuto vestido rojo fuego hacía juego con sus botas negras de media caña, altas y acabadas en forma de punta.

No supo si era por eso o por la forma en que estaba mirando a Shaoran que le recordó a una bruja.

La desconocida le guiñó un ojo al chico, que correspondió aquello con una sonrisa que a Sakura se le hizo conocida. Era la misma que Shaoran le regalaba a ella de vez en cuando, cuando revoloteaba a su alrededor coqueteándola un poquito, sin esperar nada a cambio.

No sabría decir por qué, pero le molestaba que estuviera compartiendo aquella sonrisa con una completa extraña que no era ella.

—Parece que le gustas a esa chica —comentó. Él dejó de mirar a la susodicha y acabó su bebida en tres tragos más.

—Ya lo he notado.

Sakura miró con un deje de enfado a Shaoran, que volvía a no hacerle caso y se entretenía en admirar las curvas de aquella tipa que tanta pinta de arpía tenía. O al menos desde su punto de vista, claro.

Se dijo a sí misma que acabaría rápido lo que quedaba en su vaso para decirle que estaba cansada ya y que la llevara a casa en el coche, donde la pelinegra no estaría y no podría dedicarle sus sonrisitas también y ella sería la única que podría verlas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas de la autora**: Miau! Digo… hola. Es que con tanto "gato" en la historia, una ya no sabe lo que dice. Qué tal el capítulo? Como algunos ya bien dijeron, a partir de ahora parece que la cosa se pone "interesante", y con el sentido que todos entendemos y queremos entender, desde luego. Por cierto: ¡qué poca fe le tienen todos al tratado de paz! xD La tregua sigue en pie, de momento, aunque creo que hay algo más que eso revoloteando por ahí. Atracción, quizá… Llamémosle X. Lo que sí sabemos es que les está costando incluso más que antes esto de adaptarse a la nueva situación.

Oh, y antes de que me olvide: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Aunque yo ando medio perdida y no sé ni en qué siglo estoy. Defecto del animal.

Ahora sí, reviews:

**Lohengrin NigthWalker**: Hola, Bimbo-chan! No te quejes, que tu nombre causa furor y es de lo más simpático (ni que fuera mérito mío). ¿Si no sufro escribiendo que son hermanos? La verdad, no… porque no es demasiado obstáculo si las ganas son muchas… De hecho, que estén viviendo juntos es arma de doble filo, ¿no te parece? En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo…, y yo puedo ser morbosa, pero todos ustedes que me leen también, jujuju… ¡Un beso y muchos zenkius!

**Luna-Box**: Bueno, me alegro de que ya no estés _tan_ enfadada conmigo por lo del beso. Quizá haga que no vuelva a pasar… o quizá sí, para remover rencores. ¿Sakura obsesionada con tocarle el culo? Uf, ella no sé, pero me pasó las ganas a mí. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, éste sin besos con terceros xD.

**MaKAkiSs**: Wolap! Jajaja ¿el amor que comienza a nacer? ¿No te estás adelantando un poco? ¡Si no llevan ni cinco segundos sin intentar asesinarse mutuamente! Bueno, me refiero al capítulo pasado, claro, porque de éste ya podés decirlo con más tranquilidad… No es que tenga todo planeado, el fic ya está escrito y acabado desde hace tiempo. Aunque siempre puedo aceptar remodelaciones y todo lo que quieran, desde luego. Besos y muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**Acseisks**: Jelou! Yo estoy bien, gracias xD. El tratado de paz está durando, de momento, pese al poco tiempo de vida que le das… y que creo que le damos todos xD. Yo también soy una defensora aguerrida (pero a muerte, ¿eh?) del S+S, que es lo que es esta historia, así que no te preocupes…, que si hay algo que no falta es romance entre tanto incesto. El S+S se viene con más fuerza a partir de ahora, lo prometo, así que no te muerdas las uñas y confiá en mí. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que fue más largo que el anterior. Besos y gracias por tu comentario!

**Esteffy**: Hola también n.n Qué es eso sobre Fujitaka en lo que te quedaste pensando? Bien, lo del hermano sobreprotector quizá lo viste un poco en este capítulo, pero en los capítulos siguientes (sobre todo en el 7, te adelanto), se verá mucho más de eso… ¡Y no sólo de parte de Shaoran! Y sobre aquello de si Shaoran es realmente hijo de Fujitaka, eso ya se verá. Igual no te fíes con el tema de los apellidos, que hay muchos embrollos legales en esos a veces y los motivos pueden ser variados xD. Gracias por dejar review, como siempre, y ojalá sea de tu agrado este chapter.

**Danioska**: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y de paso te deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo n.n Acá el capítulo siguiente, dentro de poquitos días vengo con el sexto. Besos y nos leemos!

**Sakura14**: Una duda: ¿por qué el 14? Curiosidad simplemente xD. Me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia… ¿por qué no ibas a llegar al epílogo (si es que lo hay)? No es un fic demasiado largo (menos de 20 entregas), así que yo creo que no te vas a hacer vieja esperando xD. Sobre lo de Koshi…, ya sabés: labios sellados. Gracias por el review y también te deseo un feliz Año Nuevo. Ya me contarás qué te pareció este capítulo.

**Marta Kou**: Breve pero intenso. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Una hace lo que puede. Nos leemos n.n

**Rocío**: Uolaps! Gracias por el comentario. Mmmm, después de leer los reviews, creo que le tenemos todos muy poca fe al tratado de paz entre nuestros chicos xD. ¿Por qué será? El romanticismo…, lo habrá dentro de poco, aunque más que romanticismo yo diría que es algo pasional, y dejémoslo ahí para no revelar demasiado. Saludos, nos estamos leyendo n.n…

**Diana Prenze**: Konnichipuu, lectora mía! Me alegro de que no te hayas tirado del segundo piso por la emoción, y espero sigas controlando tus impulsos suicidas xD. El manotazo… tenía que dárselo… ¡porque se lo merecía, y porque sino se lo daba yo! Le pasa por pesado. Sos una de las pocas personas que confía en eso del acuerdo, porque todos son bastante incrédulos en ese sentido (hasta yo)… Sí, a partir de ahora viene lo _bueno_, y supongo que ya lo viste en este capítulo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sea todo azúcar y no haya peleas, ¿eh? Es terriblemente divertido como para querer renunciar a ello (risas). Los reviews me hacen felices, desde luego, así que muchas gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Silene-Luna**: Muchas gracias por el comentario y me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Otra con poca fe... ¡Nadie se fía del tratado de paz! xD.Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, igual ya me lo contarás. Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Lady-Fiorella**: Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que éste también. Uf, es que con el culito ese, a ver quién se resiste, hija mía. Y que conste que yo doy fe de que Shaoran tiene buen culo, porque yo lo escribí (risas). El golpe se lo merecía, no nos vamos a engañar, y se merece otras cosas que ya le irán llegando. Y yo también necesitaría la ayuda en matemáticas, pero sinceramente creo que me distraería demasiado xD. Gracias por tu review, y nos leemos!


	6. Celos de hermana

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son cosa de CLAMP, así que las golpean a ellas si no les gusta.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: "Celos de hermana"

Aún era de noche cuando Shaoran abrió los ojos, mientras seguía recostado en el sofá. El salón estaba a oscuras, pero una luz extraña titilaba con una frecuencia aleatoria… La televisión estaba encendida. Giró la cabeza e intentó acostumbrarse a la luz molesta de la pantalla, cada vez consiguiendo ver un poquito mejor a las figuras que desfilaban en ella. Tom Cruise intentaba descargar un archivo seguramente importante de una computadora mientras hacía peripecias colgado de una soga para no tocar nada en la habitación…

Shaoran hizo un mohín de disgusto. No le gustaba "Misión Imposible", y menos Tom Cruise. Intentó mover el brazo para buscar el control remoto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que éste estaba completamente entumecido. Al bajar la cabeza hacia su cuerpo se encontró con el motivo; y es que Sakura estaba durmiendo tan tranquila encima suyo.

Bufó, recordando lo que había pasado. La noche anterior, a eso de las diez, Sakura se había sentado a ver una película de esas tan ñoñas que les gustan a las chicas. Él tenía pensado acompañarla un rato, porque ella estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz, pero el plan de la comida gratis le salió mal en el momento en que hizo amague de irse y ella le pidió que se quedara para no ver la película sola en el salón, en medio de la noche y con las luces apagadas. Shaoran entonces había pensado que era una miedosa, pero prefirió no decirle nada y darle el gusto por esa vez…

Aunque ahora todo su cuerpo le pasaba factura de haberse quedado dormido con ella encima. Estaba completamente acalambrado y la espalda le dolía horrores…

Tonta Sakura…

Cerró los ojos otra vez, pensando que no serían más de las tres de la mañana, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya no tenía sentido el levantarse ahora y tener que irse a la cama, porque despertarla a ella iba a llevarle demasiado tiempo… Y él tenía el sueño suficiente como para no querer intentarlo siquiera.

—Hummm… —la oyó quejarse, probablemente porque estaba incómoda, y luego sintió que se acomodaba mejor.

Durante mucho tiempo permaneció así, en la oscuridad de su mente, intentando que el sueño se apoderase de él de una maldita vez. Porque no era que no estuviera cansado; de hecho, notaba una pesadez en los párpados impresionante… Pero el calor que irradiaba aquella chica lo estaba distrayendo. Mucho.

—Mmmm… Shaoran…

¿Se había despertado?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

—Shaoran…

Shaoran entonces pensó que probablemente Sakura estaba soñando. Sin embargo, la idea de que estuviera soñando con él lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Aunque se olvidó de eso en cuanto sintió que una cálida mano femenina se colaba por debajo de su camiseta, dibujando un camino hacia el pecho. Abrió los ojos de golpe, incapaz de entender nada, y se encontró con que Sakura estaba bien despierta y lo miraba como no lo había mirado nunca.

Una mirada casi hambrienta; los ojos verdes brillantes en la oscuridad y penetrantes como dos cuchillos afilados.

—Sakura… ¿qué se supone que haces…?

No le contestó con palabras a eso, pero lo que hizo fue más que suficiente para que él entendiera, más o menos, de qué iba la cosa. Y es que, sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho, había tomado impulso y ahora lo besaba con ansia.

—Shaoran, te deseo… —le susurró contra la boca, y él sintió que la sangre corría como fuego puro por las venas.

No podía pensar absolutamente en nada con Sakura diciendo y haciendo lo que decía y hacía, de modo que prefirió dejarse llevar y no luchar contra lo que no podría. Notó que la mano de ella descendía poco a poco, sin dejar de devorarle la boca, hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón.

Pronto el cinturón ya estaba en el suelo y la mano de Sakura se ocultaba tras la áspera tela de los vaqueros, acariciando todo lo que encontraba.

Y Shaoran casi se infarta.

—Por favor, por favor… Hazme tuya…

¿Y de verdad podría pensárselo? Si se lo pedía así, lo dudaba horrores. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco necesitaba pedírselo, si su mano seguía haciendo _eso_ allá abajo… ¡Lo estaba incendiando!

Ni una pizca de sentido común. Absolutamente nada de eso quedaba en él ya. No le importó que Sakura fuera su hermanastra en ese momento, ni que supuestamente lo que hacían no estuviera bien…

¿A quién mierda podría importarle en una situación como ésa?

Sin perder un solo segundo más se incorporó, quedando ahora sentado en el sofá, y acomodó a Sakura sobre sus piernas. La chica quitó su inquieta mano derecha de dentro de los pantalones de Shaoran y él aprovechó el momento para tomar el control. No le quitó a Sakura la enorme camiseta que traía puesta y que le cubría únicamente lo suficiente, hasta bastante por encima de las rodillas, porque sus manos se colaron con rapidez por debajo de la tela y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo femenino a placer.

—Ahhh…, para… —jadeaba ella conforme Shaoran acariciaba los pechos desnudos, suaves como no lo había imaginado. Y él tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que "para" significa "sigue", de modo que continuó con la tarea durante algún tiempo más.

Durante todo el tiempo que él lo soportó, claro, porque la presión en su cerebro auxiliar comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Así que, en cuanto ella comenzó a mover ligeramente las caderas en la invitación más antigua de todas, no aguantó más y la apretó contra el respaldo del sofá mientras luchaba contra la ropa interior.

Y cuando al fin consiguió entrar en ella, sufrió un estallido tal de sensaciones que tuvo que enterrar las uñas en el sofá para aguantar y no echarlo a perder todo al primer segundo. Había cerrado los ojos para contenerse, y cuando al fin lo logró y volvió a abrirlos se encontró con que Sakura había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y también parecía disfrutar el momento.

Él, por su parte, no podía estar más conforme, más a gusto. Por brevísimos instantes le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura, que era el calor de Sakura, de su hermanastra —alias La Intocable—, lo que estaba sintiendo… Que estaba invadiendo algo a lo que ni siquiera habría tenido que acercarse…

Pero le gustaba demasiado.

Con deseo contenido comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con suavidad al principio, cuidando de no pasarse de entusiasta, pero aumentando de intensidad conforme Sakura aceptaba cada paso de la danza y respondía de la misma manera, al mismo tiempo, con los mismos intervalos…

—Ahhhh…, Shaoran¡no te detengas!

Todo alrededor parecía ir desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras que el calor de su cuerpo y del cuerpo pegado al suyo iba en aumento. Y todas las sensaciones que se transmitían eran terriblemente fuertes, casi devastadoras… Un espiral de placer que iba ascendiendo lentamente, cada vez más cerca del final.

—Shaoran…

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en la sensación del aliento de Sakura en su oído y en su cuello, en lo que sentía con ella pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tironeando de él en un intento casi desesperado por unir aún más sus cuerpos, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Shaoran! —la oyó decir una vez más, ahora más fuerte que antes, y notó que sus defensas bajaban a un ritmo vertiginoso, ya siendo imposible aguantar por más tiempo—. ¡Shaoran…, Shaoran…!

Una extraña sacudida en su hombro, primero débil, y luego otra más fuerte.

—¡Shaoran!

Y otra…

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

—¡Shaoran, despiertaaaa!

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que era de día. La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana casi era dolorosa, así que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse.

Nuevamente¿qué mierda pasaba?

—¿Shaoran?

El aludido volvió a intentar enfocar la vista, y cuando lo hizo sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar por un momento.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —insistía Sakura encima de él, con una cara de desconcierto que jamás podría ser disimulada—. Llevo un rato intentando despertarte y nada… ¿Tenías una pesadilla o algo? Tu cara se puso de repente tan extraña… ¡Y hablabas dormido!

—¿Eh…?

Notó que sí estaba en el sofá, pero estaba acostado… En la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Sakura no estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, sino recostada sobre él distraídamente, y seguramente llevaba la ropa interior debajo de la camiseta. Y él también la llevaba…, cosa que supo porque estaba ejerciendo una presión en sus partes bajas que llegaba a ser _terriblemente_ dolorosa.

—Quítate de encima, Sakura —casi rogó.

—Pero ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡¡¡Que te quites de encima!!!

—¡Ay, de acuerdo…!

Sakura obedeció, completamente desconcertada, y casi pegó un brinco hacia atrás, quedando sentada en el sofá. Vio a Shaoran levantarse rápidamente y correr escaleras arriba y se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba. ¡Ella no le había hecho nada como para que le gritara así, ni para que se pusiera nervioso! Era un bruto y un…

No obstante, cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta del baño de forma no demasiado delicada y que se encerraba ahí durante algunos minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás le habían sentado mal tantas palomitas de maíz el día anterior.

Sin prestarle más importancia al asunto, se levantó del sofá y se desperezó sin ningún disimulo. Algunos huesos sonaron en el proceso, haciéndole pensar que no le sería demasiado recomendable quedarse dormida en el sofá —o encima de Shaoran— con frecuencia.

Anduvo con pasos lentos y pesados hasta el comedor, bostezó nuevamente y miró el reloj con pereza…

Una pereza que se le quitó de inmediato al ver que faltaban escasos minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, y también empezó a correr escaleras arriba—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!

Y su pobre gato tuvo que aguantarse la rutina de todos los días, con aquello de que le pisaran el rabo.

Fue sorprendente la velocidad con la que se cambió de ropa, pero la rutina tiene esas cosas. Oyó que Shaoran probablemente también se acababa de dar cuenta de la hora que era, por el grito de desesperación que pegó y las maldiciones que siguieron después, y casi pudo imaginar cada uno de sus movimientos según el sonido de los pasos, las perchas que caían al revolver en el armario y demás cosas.

Lo que le costó un tropezón y un golpe contra el suelo que no tuvo ganas de repetir, la verdad.

Se encontró con que Shaoran salía de la habitación, ya vestido y preparado, al mismo tiempo que ella, que aún se sobaba la nariz a causa de tamaño golpe. Las miradas se cruzaron, y Sakura no entendió por qué a él se le subió lo que pareció toda la sangre del cuerpo al rostro en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Tengo algo? —le preguntó ella, temiendo incluso haber olvidado ponerse la camisa o algo similar.

—No, no…

El chico evitó mirarla y comenzó a bajar las escaleras como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones.

—¡E-espera…!

Shaoran podía oír los pasos apurados tras de él mientras las calles de Tomoeda se sucedían bajo sus pies a toda velocidad, pero no se atrevió a arrastrar a Sakura de la mano para que se diera más prisa.

Y es que después del maldito sueño, a ver quién la miraba o la tocaba tan tranquilo.

¿Cómo demonios era que había acabado soñando algo así¡Era Sakura, por Dios! Aceptaba que él era un adolescente y que a esa edad las hormonas son tema complicado, pero aquello ya pasaba a castaño oscuro. Quizás no había sido del todo bueno aquello de llevarse a su hermanastra a la discoteca el sábado, porque desde aquel día las ideas extrañas eran peores… y más frecuentes.

Y después pasaba lo que pasaba…

Lo del baño, y eso…

¡Condenada Sakura!

—¡Shaoran, espérameeee…!

Las puertas del Seijô aparecieron ante ellos de un momento a otro, y ambos cruzaron el patio a la misma velocidad. Y los pasillos, hasta llegar frente a la puerta cerrada de la clase, contando con la suerte de que ningún profesor se enteró de su carrera improvisada.

Sakura se llevó la mano al pecho, aún jadeando por el agotamiento, y observó al chico llamar y abrir tímidamente la puerta. Ella se asomó por encima de su espalda ancha para encontrarse con el rostro adusto de la profesora de Literatura, que suspiró con molestia cuando Shaoran preguntó si podían pasar.

—Tienen un retraso en el parte de faltas —anunció la mujer de cabellos canos, para luego apuntar algo en el susodicho papel—. Espero que esto no sirva como ejemplo para su nueva compañera.

Ante esto, los dos recién llegados recorrieron con la vista la clase y, para completo asombro de ambos, se encontraron con que, sentada en la silla vacía que había en frente de la de Sakura, estaba la chica de cabello negro de la noche anterior. Y la chica, que había reconocido a Shaoran al entrar, le sonrió coquetamente…

Incrementando las ganas que tenía Sakura de arrojarle una silla en la cabeza.

—Esto es increíble —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento—. ¿Cómo es que tengo tanta mala suerte?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Su nombre era Meiling. El apellido no lo recordaba. Venía de China, de Shangai, para ser exactos. Tenía el pelo muy largo y negro como el carbón, los ojos rojizos y un cuerpo envidiable. Se había llevado bien con todo el mundo.

Salvo con ella, claro, que no se le acercó para decirle nada.

—Esa de ahí es Sakura —oyó que decía Shaoran a la nueva.

Sakura estudió la expresión de él, y no entendió por qué parecía tan sumamente aliviado. Una sonrisa tranquila le adornaba el rostro y miraba a la chica nueva como si ésta fuera una balsa en medio del océano y él un náufrago. Como un salvavidas para un pasajero del Titanic en sus últimas horas. Como la última esperanza… y otras metáforas que no se le ocurrían.

Meiling fijó sus ojos rojos en los verdes de Sakura y la última no pudo evitar sentir la punzada de molestia en el pecho de siempre. De siempre que la veía, claro.

Esa chica era como tener una espina enterrada en el pie mientras se intentaba hacer la peregrinación a la Meca… Y definitivamente hoy era el día de las metáforas.

—Llegasteis juntos —dijo Meiling, obviamente refiriéndose a ella— y el sábado también estabas con ella. ¿Es tu novia?

Shaoran se rió de forma extraña y Sakura miró hacia otro lado, prefiriendo hacer como que ignoraba el comentario. ¡Aunque se hubiera puesto roja, lo había ignorado completamente!

—Qué va —dijo él—. Lo que pasa es que vivimos juntos porque nuestros padres van a casarse.

—¡Oh, ya veo…!

Sakura notó el deje de alivio en las palabras de Meiling y nuevamente sintió que el estómago se le encogía de pura rabia. Era tremendamente obvio, incluso para ella, que pecaba de despistada, que Meiling quería ligárselo y que el hecho de que no tuviera novia le dejaba el camino libre y le evitaba complicaciones con las que seguramente no querría lidiar…

—Pues tiene suerte —masticó al levantarse de la silla, bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga Tomoyo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Sakura pudo oír el cuchicheo de Eriol a su novia perfectamente.

—Creo que Meiling no le cae demasiado bien… Esto, Sakura¿vas a venir a almorzar con Eriol y conmigo?

—No. Voy a almorzar con Koshi.

Y como Koshi sabía lo que significaba aquel tono seco y no quería ser degollado ni nada por el estilo, se levantó de la silla como tocado por un rayo. La acompañó en completo silencio hasta la puerta, y en el mismo silencio transcurrieron varios minutos mientras paseaban por el patio. Koshi intentaba saber qué pasaba, mientras que Sakura no parecía estar para bromitas… o para nada, en realidad.

Sin embargo y pese a lo cargado del ambiente, Koshi se atrevió a hablar, quizás animado por el calor del sol y el buen día.

—¿Estás así por lo de la chica nueva, Sakurita? —intentó.

Ella tragó bilis y frunció el entrecejo, para después asentir levemente con la cabeza, pensando en lo bruja que era esa tipa y en la cara de zorra que tenía. No la aguantaba, no la aguantaba, no la…

—Oh, bueno. Entonces no mires hacia allá.

Pero por supuesto que Sakura miró… Y otra vez tragó _muy_ amargo. Al fijar sus ojos verdes en el punto exacto bajo el gran cerezo del patio, se encontró con que Meiling estaba allí. Junto a Shaoran. Él aparentemente estaba hablando sobre algo gracioso, porque reían a cada rato. En un momento dado, la pelinegra atrapó con sus palillos algo de la caja de su almuerzo que tenía en la mano y le dio a probar aquel bocadito de quién sabe qué al chico.

—Sabe comer solo… —gruñó Sakura.

—Se lo están pasando bien —concluyó Koshi al ver que prácticamente ella se le había sentado encima y le decía cosas al oído, provocando las risas de él.

—Son idiotas.

Koshi se les unió en eso de las risas.

—¡Qué hermana tan celosa! —comentó con retintín.

Sakura, que antes lo había prácticamente asesinado con la mirada, volvió la vista al frente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La última hora era la de Filosofía y se la habían saltado. Meiling lo arrastraba de la mano a través de los pasillos, huyendo de los profesores y colándose entre la poca gente que pasaba y también estaba haciendo novillos. Llegaron hasta los baños de arriba y ella abrió la puerta de un fuerte empujón, para después asegurarse de dejarla cerrada.

Tal y como esa chica, Maaya, le había contado aquel lejano día, los baños de arriba estaban siempre vacíos. Era una suerte que lo hubiera recordado ahora, se dijo.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó Meiling, reclamando su atención y entrando a uno de los cuartuchos con un retrete como único ocupante. Él obedeció con una sonrisa de pícara satisfacción y entró también, para después empujar la puerta con un pie.

—Sin compromiso —repitiendo una de las cosas que ella le había dicho al oído en el almuerzo—¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Shaoran empezó a repartir besos cortos por todo el cuello de ella mientras se recordaba que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se daba uno de estos recreos. La última vez fue con una chica del anterior instituto al que iba, y después no se había vuelto a repetir.

Pero ahora sinceramente lo necesitaba, y _desesperadamente_. No sólo porque llevara mucho tiempo sin divertirse así, sino sobre todo porque, si no liberaba la tensión acumulada con alguien, acabaría volviéndose loco… o recurriendo a métodos algo más _tristes_, como aquella mañana terrorífica.

¡Y Shaoran Li _no_ recurría a esos métodos! A él _no_ le hacían ninguna falta, porque si había algo que no le faltaba en esta vida era dónde elegir para…, mmm…, _mojar el churro_.

Seguramente Meiling podría hacer algo al respecto, se dijo, y entonces ya no volvería a tener un sueño como el de esa madrugada, ni el pulso se le aceleraría tanto cuando Sakura se paseara por la casa con un fino camisón como si tal cosa… y otros accidentes similares. Porque la falta de sexo tenía que ver con eso a la fuerza¿no?

Definitivamente que sí.

Las manos frías de Meiling se colaron por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su espalda, y entonces Shaoran dejó de pensar en todas esas cosas. Las bien formadas piernas de ella se enredaron en torno a su cintura, sin dejar de besarlo, y el ambiente comenzó a caldearse cada vez más…

Bueno, al menos después estaría notablemente más relajado.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El profesor de Filosofía la había mandado al piso de arriba a buscar un par de carpetas, y fue cuando ya las había conseguido y estaba por volver a bajar que oyó aquello. En un principio creyó que una chica estaba llorando, pero la sangre se le subió a la cabeza al darse cuenta de que aquellos no eran los gemidos de alguien que llora, sino otro tipo de _gemidos_.

—Será posible… —susurró para sí—. Como los escuche algún profesor, se van a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Sakura se mantuvo completamente quieta durante algunos segundos, sin saber demasiado bien qué hacer. Podía golpear la puerta o avisarles de alguna manera que estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo, o bien podía seguir con su vida y marcharse de allí.

No obstante, tanto se había tardado en decidir qué hacer que el silencio volvió a reinar. Movida por la curiosidad, prefirió quedarse a un lado de la puerta y ver quiénes se lo habían pasado tan bien, de modo que esperó pacientemente a que ésta se abriera y la pareja saliera entre risas y cuchicheos.

Pero no contaba con lo conocidos que se le podían hacer esos dos. En el momento en que vio que se trataba de Meiling y su hermanastro, tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano libre para ahogar un quejido.

Las cosas sí que iban bien. Ahora no sólo le había _sonreído_ a la chica, como la noche del sábado, sino que habían llegado definitivamente a hacer cosas mucho más _interesantes_.

Y si ya lo primero le había molestado, esto ya no sabía lo que le provocaba.

Furia, quizás.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Ha estado bien. Podríamos repetirlo¿no? —dijo ella.

Meiling le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y después se alejó caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa, sin esperar realmente ninguna respuesta por su parte.

Shaoran también empezó a caminar, aunque en dirección contraria. Miró alrededor por enésima vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes: Sakura parecía haberse esfumado. No la había visto con Tomoyo ni con Eriol, y tampoco con ese amigo suyo o lo que quiera que fuese el tipejo rubio.

En fin, tendría que regresar él solo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos cuando sintió algo de frío y lamentó la vuelta del otoño. Los árboles ya no tenían casi hojas, y si las tenían ya eran de un color anaranjado o rojizo que, pese a que le gustaba, siempre conseguía ponerlo nostálgico.

Aunque hoy no tenía por qué pensar en cosas tristes ni desalentadoras, la verdad. Hoy las cosas habían ido bien, bastante bien. Se había divertido con Meiling en el recreo… y cuando faltaron a Filosofía, claro. Meiling era terriblemente atractiva y destilaba sensualidad por los poros, además de que parecía tener experiencia en el tema que le interesaba para con ella en estos momentos. Sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, y eso estaba bien. Había conseguido apaciguar sus ánimos y confiaba en que ahora podría volver a casa y enfrentarse a Sakura y sus sonrisas sin ningún problema, o al menos no tantos ni tan importantes como antes.

En pocas palabras: que se había sacado las ganas y con alguien con quien _podía _sacárselas.

Las paredes color yema de huevo le informaron que ya estaba frente a la casa Amamiya. Avanzó hasta la puerta con paso relajado y entró al recibidor, donde se quitó las deportivas negras, para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Y, bingo, ahí estaba.

—¿Sakura?

Ella no contestó al llamado y siguió con su labor de guillotinar las verduras para la ensalada, siendo ahora el turno de la lechuga.

—¿Por qué te fuiste tú sola y no me esperaste, como siempre? —insistió.

El enorme cuchillo dio un golpe seco contra la tabla de madera y no se oyó nada más por unos segundos, hasta que la chica reanudó su labor y el sonido de los golpecitos rápidos y asesinos volvió a reinar en la cocina.

—Quería volver sola —contestó lo más ásperamente que pudo y reuniendo fuerzas para no hacer ninguna locura con el arma blanca que tenía en la mano.

—Oh…

Shaoran abrió la puerta de la nevera y rebuscó un rato, hasta que un cartón de leche pareció convencerle. Le hizo un corte en uno de los extremos y comenzó a beber de él como si no le importara que los que vinieran después y también quisieran beber leche tuvieran que ingerir también sus restos de saliva en el pico.

—Pero no estás enfadada conmigo¿verdad?

No era que creyera haberle hecho algo como para enfadarla, pero tenía que sacarse la duda. Y, en el caso de que lo estuviera¿qué había hecho ahora?

—No, Shaoran, no estoy enfadada contigo.

No estaba enfadada, eso era cierto.

¡Estaba _furiosa_!

Casi un año. ¡Un año! Gran parte de éste viviendo auténticas batallas campales por la supervivencia en aquella casa, y el resto de los meses haciendo un alto en las peleas y aprendiendo a congeniar un poco, aunque fuera por Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.

Todo ese tiempo había tenido que pasar entre ellos para que pudieran conversar el ochenta por ciento de las veces sin tener que pelear.

Y, en cambio, él no había necesitado ni medio día para meterse con aquella zorra en el baño y tirársela ahí mismo. ¡Vaya que tomaba confianza con la gente muy rápido¿Por qué no había pasado lo mismo con ella¿No era lo suficientemente buena para él?

Bueno, tampoco era que quisiera tener sexo con Shaoran en los baños del instituto…

Se sonrojó.

¡Ni en ningún lugar del mundo, por supuesto!

Puede que lo mejor fuera volver a lo de antes. No sabía porqué, pero mantener la distancia la hacía estar más tranquila y evitaba que la sangre le ardiera en las venas como cuando se le acercaba.

Además, así tampoco tenía que ver cómo flirteaba con otras mientras ella se moría de hambre.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Se que van a querer matarme, así que lo disfrutaré ahora que puedo¿de verdad se creyeron lo del comienzo del capítulo? Pobre Shaoran¿a que sí? Si es que yo lo decía en serio con eso de que ya iba a tener de su propia medicina un día de estos, y es que él no es de los que piensan que la mano es la mejor amiga del hombre, porque tiene un orgullo lo suficientemente considerable como para no querer jugar solitarios, como diría una amiga mía. ¿Y qué hay con Meiling? Sakura también está masticando rabia otra vez, pobrecilla, porque ésta no es su prima en este fic y el pobre chico necesita descargarse con algo. Sakura, hija mía, algún día lo vas a entender… Y yo ya lo hice y lo perdoné, así que mejor paso a los reviews:**

**Sashakili**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic y que te hayas desternillado con la mala memoria de Shaoran para los nombres. También te deseo un muy feliz año, y gracias por el consejo xD. ¡Un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Karen**: Uh… o.oU… ¿hola? He de confesar que me intimidaste un poco con tanta rabia en tus palabras, pero te entiendo. Eso sí…, si ya te jodió tanto que Meiling mirara a Shaoran, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estás ahora xD. ¡No me mates, que para biliosas enfurecidas ya tenemos a la pobre Sakura-chan! Espero que después de esto no tengas ganas de sacarme los ojos con una cuchara y meterlos en un frasco de mayonesa…, porque entonces ya no podría escribir… ¡y te estoy haciendo la extorsión psicológica, sí! xD. Muchos besos igual y feliz 2007, nos leemos n.n

**Sakuvane**: Muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegro de que la historia te guste. Y, sí, bueno, S+S siempre están lindos, así que eso no es mérito mío ya n.n Feliz año nuevo y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Acseisks**: Alias "la chica que se quedó sin palabras"xD. Bueno, espero que ya hayas recuperado el habla… y fuera de eso, muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia. ¡Espero no haberte dejado muda definitivamente con este capítulo, porque sino corro riesgo de demanda! Un beso y feliz 2007.

**Sakura14**: Ah, los reviews largos! Me encantan. Tranquila, si yo cuanto más desvaríos de mis queridos lectores, mejor. Con lo del nick…, buf, yo te daría alguno, pero soy un desastre para esas cosas, la verdad. Y de verdad no te preocupes, no voy a dejar de publicar este fic en ningún momento, salvo que me muera o algo por el estilo… Y aún así mi amiga se encargaría de él, sé que sí xD. Me encanta que la historia te esté gustando, y si el capítulo anterior estuvo interesante, yo creo que éste lo estuvo todavía más. Sin embargo, no soy yo quien tiene la última palabra, así que espero tu sincera opinión. ¡Un abrazo enorme y feliz año!

**Kizu**: Hola! Quizás y sos de las mías, de las que se leen un montón de capítulos seguidos del mismo fic de una sola vez. Bien, lo que importa es que te esté gustando la historia y también la pareja. Entonces¿cuál es tu favorita? Es extraño encontrar gente que no lleve el S+S en las camisetas xD. Saludos y feliz año nuevo.

**Shiriko Sakura**: Todos a la una, a las dos… y a las tres¡Sakura está más celosa que antes, Sakura está más celosa que anteees…! Bueno, te perdono que no me dejaras review, por esta vez, pero que no se te haga hábito¿eh? Tranquila que es broma. ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Ojalá que sí, y ojalá tengas un muy buen año. Besos y espero nos sigamos leyendo, querida.

**Esteffy**: Te pongo el otro nick, ya que el de Angelsss no es tuyo, por lo que se ve xD. Me agrada que seas de las pocas que tiene confianza en el tratado de paz…, pero yo creo que el pobre ya se está desintegrando xD. O bueno, al menos se está complicando un poco…, pese a que ya no se tiren libros por la cabeza. Algo es algo¿no? Bien, los capítulos sí que se alargan a partir de ahora (ligeramente, tampoco es que ocupen cuarenta páginas frente a las aproximadamente diez anteriores), así que mejor. Sé que soy mala, y sé que te dejé con las ganas de saber, pero en este capítulo ya viste bastante de lo que te decía¿no? Al menos por el lado de Sakura-chan, que está bastante celosilla la pobre. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes del día cinco, pero yo confío en que me vas a leer en cuanto puedas, así que no hay problema. Suerte con tus parciales y espero que tengas un buen año. ¡Besos!

**Rocío**: Qué tal la voz? Con tanta práctica de las escalas, no me cabe duda de que bien. Lo bueno ya vino, sep, y seguirá viniendo de a poco. Ya ves lo que pasó, a su manera andan los dos como locos, pero bueno. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review y feliz 2007 n.n Por cierto, gracias por los dos reviews, que acabo de darme cuenta xD. Tendré en cuenta lo del nombre, no te preocupes. Ahora sí saludos.

**Shi no hime**: Mil gracias por los ánimos y me parece genial que la historia te esté gustando. Sí, Sakura se puso celosa, pero ahora es peor todavía. Mejor que se agarren, porque viene lo fuerte xD. Feliz año nuevo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Luna-Box**: Me suena tu nick, aunque ahora no recuerde de qué… Igualmente gracias por tu review y los ánimos, y me gusta que te guste (valga la redundancia) este fic tan morbosillo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Marta Kou**: Mientras te guste el fic, te pasaré por alto que Sakura y Shaoran no sean tu pareja favorita xD. Te agradezco el comentario y acá tenés la actualización para que la disfrutes… o al menos te entretengas un poco con ella. ¡Muchos besos y feliz año nuevo!

**Diana Prenze**: Hola, queridaaa! Feliz año nuevo también n.n Sí, el año se acaba pero esta historia sigue (por suerte o por desgracia, vaya uno a saber). Me alegro de que tus instintos suicidas se hayan evaporado momentáneamente, y me alegro más si yo soy la responsable de ello. ¿Qué sentimiento es bueno, los celos o la calentura? xD Shaoran se merecía la colleja, sí, y también se merece lo que le pasa ahora…, muejejejeje… Yo lo adoro, pero a veces está bien que sufra un poquito. Y si te molestó que estuviera coqueteando…, pues a ver qué te pasa ahora que leíste lo que pasó con Meiling xD. Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo, espero.

**Pennyfeather**: Gracias por tu review y por los ánimos, es bueno que te guste la historia, sí señor. En bandeja servidito y recién salido del horno el capítulo 6 para que lo disfrutes. Saludos y ya me dirás qué te pareció.

**AnGeLxChAn**: Konnichipuu, querida nueva lectora mía. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, y no te preocupes, que la acción recién empezaba en el capítulo anterior... Por supuesto, ahora que ya leíste éste te das cuenta de lo que hablo. Espero que me digas qué te pareció y que nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Muy feliz año nuevo!

**IrisJas**: Hola también. Jeje, tranquila, yo también soy un desastre con eso de recordar cosas... o de organizarme, en términos generales xD, así que primero que nada te agradezco el esfuerzo. Sí, acertaste, la chica era Meiling. Nadie había dicho nada sobre ello, así que podrías autoproclamarte como la primera que lo descubrió (salvo que alguno de los muditos lo supieran también). Si Shaoran se olvidará de Sakura e irá tras la arpía (sí, sí, llamémosle arpía)... no te lo puedo decir. Pero tengamos fe, pese a lo ocurrido en este extraño capítulo. Un beso, gracias por el review y feliz 2007.

**Lady Fiorella**: Gracias por tu reviewww! Me gusta que el capítulo te haya parecido re WOW, y espero que éste también te haya gustado y que no quieras matarme xD. Sí, lo de Sakura aprobando matemáticas sé que es extraño (por Dios, sería como verme sacando a mi un 10 en logaritmos...). Lo del borracho es normal, creo que a todas nos pasó alguna vez... ¡son más pesados! Yo recurrí a un amigo en una ocasión, y supongo que de ahí surgió la brillante idea. La taquillera... es que son así, y no me extraña. Después, pasando a lo de la arpía... ¡chin, chin¡sorpresa, era Meiling! xD. Bueno, ya me dirás qué te pareció el capítulo. ¡Feliz año nuevo y besos!


	7. Celos de hermano

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí: son propiedad de las sádicas e infinitamente crueles chicas CLAMP.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7: "Celos de hermano"

Ignoró completamente a Tomoyo una vez más. Estaba enfadada con ella y no pensaba ponerle las cosas tan fáciles. Sin embargo, aquello la deprimía un poco. Eran amigas desde siempre y sentía una especie de vacío ahora que estaban juntas lo menos posible.

—Sakurita —saludó Koshi—¿qué haces aquí tú sola?

El de ojos aguamarina se sentó en las gradas cuando ella quitó la chaqueta para que pudiera hacerlo y miró el partido de fútbol en el patio durante unos segundos. Sakura había estado muy callada la última semana y eso le preocupaba. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que algo fallaba allí.

—Tomoyo está con Eriol, ya sabes —gruñó. Pareció darse cuenta de algo y lo miró—. ¿Y tú no deberías estar practicando para el partido de básquet con los demás del equipo?

—Ah, eso —sonrió y le enseñó una muleta que Sakura no había notado antes. Después se subió un poco la pierna del pantalón para que ella consiguiera ver el vendaje.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

La chica por poco y se le hecha encima para examinar la gran herida que creyó que tenía, pero él la detuvo con un ademán tranquilizador.

—Sólo me he doblado el tobillo. Es una tontería, claro, pero así no puedo jugar.

Sakura asintió y siguió mirándolo con preocupación.

—Vamos, cariño, ya sabes que yo prefiero ver los partidos que jugar en ellos.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente. Ella rió con levedad.

Como Koshi se había puesto a mirar el partido, ella le imitó. El equipo de 2º B iba ganando por tres goles a uno, y dos de esos puntos los había marcado el que ahora era objetivo de sus ojos. Shaoran corría tras el balón esquivando sin ninguna dificultad a sus rivales, y la verdad era que ella se había quedado completamente prendada de su ligereza y habilidad, por no contar lo bien que se veía así.

—Sakura… —la llamó Koshi.

Tenía el pelo revuelto y algo mojado por el sudor, y cada vez que intentaba apartarlo despreocupadamente con una mano hacía que se viera todavía más sexy que antes.

—Oye, Sakura…

Llevaba la camisa blanca medio por fuera de los pantalones negros y ésta se le pegaba a la piel mojada de vez en cuando, marcando el ejercitado torso y los brazos.

¡Santo Cielo, era…!

—¡¡¡SAKURA AMAMIYA, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!!!

Ante semejante grito, a la chica no le quedó otra opción que no fuera volver a la realidad. Miró a Koshi como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es que te vengo llamando desde hace un rato y no me haces ni caso. ¿Con qué estabas tan concentrada?

Inconscientemente, Sakura volvió a fijar sus ojos en Li y en esta ocasión el rubio le siguió la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando descubrió a quién estaba mirando y amplió la sonrisa de forma considerable.

—Oh, con que esas tenemos… La verdad es que no te culpo. Míralo, está de muerte¿eh, pillina? Tú sí que sabes con quién andas.

La aludida se puso como un tomate al tiempo que hundía el rostro en el pecho del chico que no paraba de reír.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que dices, Koshi, así que mejor estate callado!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran quería su atención, pero Sakura no le hacía ningún caso desde hacía tres días. Desde que había llegado Meiling, exactamente. No sabía a qué podía deberse eso, pero la situación estaba cansándole. Aquella era la tercera tarde en la que, además de tener que volver a casa siempre solo, ella no le dirigía la palabra si no era absolutamente necesario. Justo ahora, que podía controlarse gracias a la intervención de la chica nueva y que podía acercarse a Sakura con menos remordimientos… ¿Siempre tenía que torturarlo de alguna manera?

¡Esa niña iba a escucharlo aunque no quisiera!

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y anduvo hasta ella, que estaba preparando un poco de café para cuando llegaran Fujitaka y Nadeshiko del trabajo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena? —preguntó con voz suave, intentando llamar un poquito su atención. Sin embargo, Sakura ni se giró a mirarle.

—No, gracias. Puedo yo sola.

—Llevas tres días cocinando tú —insistió Shaoran—¿por qué no me dejas encargarme hoy a mí?

—Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Hizo amague de marcharse, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Sakura tironeó un poco de su brazo, pero él tenía más fuerza y no la dejó irse—. ¡Deja de hacer como que no existo y contéstame de una vez, maldición!

Sakura dejó con brusquedad el pasador en la mesada y se dio la vuelta. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y pálidos y lo miraba tanto dura como fijamente. Él tragó con dificultad.

—¿No sabes dejarme tranquila?

—No hasta que me digas qué problema tienes conmigo.

—No tengo ningún problema, Shaoran. Ahora, suéltame.

—¿No tienes ningún problema conmigo? —Su risa se escuchó seca y hasta dolorosa. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Sakura creyó ver un atisbo de malestar en sus ojos, algo que le provocó una pequeña punzada en el pecho—. Entonces ¿por qué no es como antes?

—¿C-como antes? —Al notar que se le había cortado la voz, carraspeó un poco—. Antes¿cuándo?

—Hasta hace tres días nos llevábamos de maravilla —susurró él—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Quizás es que yo ya no quiero llevarme de maravilla contigo.

Pareció haber escupido esa respuesta con tanto dolor que lo dejó sorprendido. Sakura se enfadaba fácilmente y peleaban mucho, pero esto no parecía ser a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No era uno de esos pequeños problemas. Este parecía ser peor y estar jodiéndola de verdad.

—¿Por qué?

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, ella había ido retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la mesada, en donde ahora se apoyaba, y él, aún sin soltarla, estaba prácticamente encima suyo. Estaba acorralada, pero nadie parecía percatarse.

Sakura desvió la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

Shaoran le soltó el brazo y subió sus manos hasta posarlas en sus mejillas. Ella reaccionó con nerviosismo y asombro ante el contacto y no tardó en volver a mirarlo fijamente.

—Pero yo quiero que me lo digas.

Estaban cerca. _Muy_ cerca. Casi como aquella vez, la primera vez en la que se habían visto y él la había abrazado… Aunque ahora esa cercanía era mucho peor y más peligrosa. Él no la estaba abrazando, tenía su cara sujeta entre sus manos cálidas y la miraba fijamente con sus bonitos ojos de caramelo fundido. Sentía su respiración tanto como la suya propia y algunos de sus mechones castaños le acariciaban la frente.

—No… —susurró sin fuerzas ya, tan débilmente que hasta a él le costó oír aquello que fue más un quejido que una palabra.

—Por favor…

La voz de Shaoran era tan suave como la piel de sus dedos, que ahora le acariciaban las mejillas casi como un acto reflejo. Ella quitó sus manos temblorosas del frío mármol de la mesada y las subió hasta tocar las de él, como para invitarlas a que se quedaran ahí.

El corazón del chico comenzó a ir a una velocidad tres veces mayor que antes al notar eso, pero no bastó para sacarlo del hechizo de aquellos hermosos orbes intensamente verdes que lo observaban anhelantes.

Él quería respuestas, pero ella no podía dárselas. No quería y tampoco podía, pues ahora el calor de su cuerpo la estaba distrayendo demasiado, así como la forma vertiginosa en la que se le estaba acercando.

—Shaoran…

—¿Qué…?

—N-no…

Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando la boca de él rozó levemente la suya y no pudo reprimir el impulso de cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar.

—¡Hola, chicos!

El hechizo se rompió al instante y ambos quedaron estáticos en su sitio, para luego dirigir sus miradas sincronizadas a la entrada de la cocina, donde no tardaron en aparecer unos alegres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Lentamente y con el mayor disimulo posible, las manos de Shaoran abandonaron las mejillas de Sakura y ella, a su vez, también le soltó las manos a él.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido en el Instituto? —consultó distraídamente la mujer de cabellos oscuros, mientras dejaba el bolso en la mesa—. Sentimos haber llegado tan tarde, pero es que se complicó un poco mi sesión de fotos y…

Nadeshiko era, al igual que su hija, una persona sumamente despistada. Sin embargo, Fujitaka no lo era tanto, y el hecho de que Sakura estuviera atrapada entre la mesada y Shaoran, ambos con las mejillas algo rojas y la respiración agitada, no se le hizo demasiado normal. Algo había estado pasando allí, se dijo, y era preferible no molestarlos.

—Nadeshiko, cariño —interrumpió—¿no crees que deberías enseñarle a Sakura el vestido nuevo que compraste?

La mujer pareció recordar aquello y el rostro se le iluminó con una alegre sonrisa.

—¡Es cierto! Lo he dejado en el coche, enseguida lo traigo…

—Te acompaño.

La pareja de adultos dejaron la cocina y a la otra pareja, de unos dos no tan adultos, completamente mareados.

¿Qué había pasado allí¿Y si Nadeshiko y Fujitaka hubieran llegado diez segundos más tarde…?

Shaoran se apartó de forma algo brusca y se llevó las manos al rostro, para después darle la espalda a la chica, que lo miraba todavía sin aterrizar y quizás más desconcertada que él. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió a las escaleras y, después de un rato, Sakura oyó que se cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Suspiró y se llevó tímidamente los dedos a los labios, que casi transmitían electricidad luego del levísimo roce que habían tenido con la boca de su hermanastro.

—Definitivamente lo mejor para los dos será guardar distancias, Shaoran…

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Untouchable_

_You think you're untouchable_

_You know_

_No one's untouchable_

¿Ah, no? Shaoran le dio al botoncito de apagado, sin ganas de oír nada más. _Normalmente_ la música era algo que lo relajaba, que le regalaba momentos de reflexión y todas esas historias, y _normalmente_ los disfrutaba…

Salvo cuando las canciones decían _cosas_ que le recordaban a _cosas_… que no quería recordar en ese preciso instante.

Quizás un poco de _progressive_ le habría ayudado, teniendo en cuenta que esas canciones no solían guardar mensajes demasiado interesantes, pero la verdad era que tampoco le apetecía demasiado…

No le apetecía nada, en realidad.

Se levantó de la cama, que había quedado hecha un revoltijo de sábanas luego de tanta vuelta intentando dormirse, y se desperezó cuando estuvo de pie. Al mirar hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo y decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Echó una mirada rápida a ambos lados del pasillo, por si se encontraba con alguien, pero únicamente oyó el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño… Bien, Sakura se estaba duchando, aparentemente. Bajó las escaleras con paso pesado y rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón hasta dar con el pequeño telefonito, que no paraba de vibrar de la forma más molesta posible.

Mensaje de Meiling al canto, y Shaoran bufó. Era perfectamente consciente de que le debía bastante a esa chica…, pero no andaba con ganas de contestar, ni de quedar para verse con ella en cualquier parte. Llevaba el mal humor tan pegado a la piel que dudaba una barbaridad que algo pudiera hacer ella, por muy buena que fuera haciendo… _algunas cosas_.

Es decir, Meiling podía aliviar un poco la soledad de su bien dotada máquina reproductora y ayudar a que sus hormonas le dieran una pequeña tregua, pero no podía hacerle un transplante de cerebro para que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto de su querida hermanita postiza que bien podría no serlo y dejarse de joder un poco.

Y es que aún no entendía lo que había ocurrido la tarde del día anterior. O bueno, sí que lo entendía, pero no quería aceptar que simplemente no había conseguido ignorar aquella vocecita que le repetía una y otra vez que se olvidara de su sentido común y se acercara a Sakura un poco más… Total ella estaba acorralada entre él y la mesada y no parecía quejarse¿no? O al menos no había intentado golpearlo, y eso era más que suficiente.

Porque su _common sense_ había durado lo mismo que en su sueño, más o menos, y quizás alguien le había hecho la putada de dar de baja a su conciencia luego de pocos segundos de lucha verbal.

Sonó el timbre.

Definitivamente la situación era frustrante, ahora que lo pensaba, aunque lo más frustrante fuera, seguramente, el no saber qué era lo que quería en realidad… Porque aún no llegaba a una conclusión sobre si agradecía o no la llegada de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka a casa justo en el momento preciso para no concretar el beso que probablemente hubiera acabado mal.

De mil y una maneras posibles, pero ninguna buena, desde luego.

Mientras encendía el televisor, se llevó una mano a la boca, tanteando, intentando descubrir cómo era que la sensación de contacto casi inexistente que había existido entre Sakura y él permanecía impregnada en sus labios en forma de calor.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

¿Y qué habría pasado con él entonces, se preguntó, si se hubieran besado de verdad? No quería ni imaginarlo, porque era consciente de que probablemente la pobre Sakura hubiera terminado de manera similar a su Sakura imaginaria.

Por Dios…, qué complicado era luchar contra esas cosas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó por enésima vez, obligando a Shaoran a salir de sus pensamientos y, de paso, a encaminarse a la puerta y abrirla. Seguramente su cara de mal humor no pasó desapercibida para quien aguardaba al otro lado cuando ésta se dio a conocer…, y seguramente tampoco el hecho de que la cosa fue todavía peor cuando reconoció a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Chico, estatura media, pelo rubio, ojos tirando a celestes y cara de idiota. ¿No le sonaba a él de algo todo aquello en conjunto¿Y de qué¡Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba! Era el tipo que estaba con Sakura el día anterior, durante el partido. El mismo con el que ella se había estado abrazando y con el que compartía mensajitos probablemente graciosos susurrados al oído…

De verdad, las cosas no podían ser peores.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

El tipo sonrió tranquilamente, haciendo que Shaoran tuviera tantas ganas de golpearlo como las había tenido durante el partido, cuando tuvo que contenerse porque estaba jugando y no podía ir a matarlo a las gradas como si tal cosa, por mucho que la sangre le ardiera en las venas de pura rabia.

—Eres Shaoran¿no? —Parecía intentar bajarle los ánimos un poco, pero no estaba funcionando—. Yo soy Koshi.

—Ah. _¿Qué quieres?_

El tal Koshi pareció darse un poco por vencido entonces, se encogió de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír, dijo:

—Buscaba a Sakura…

Shaoran apretó los dientes, pensando que aquel tipo _realmente_ tenía ganas de morir antes de los veinte. Durante aquellas milésimas de segundo, más de cien respuestas desfilaron por su mente perturbada.

—Sakura no está —masculló.

Koshi lo miró con algo de extrañeza.

—¿Cómo que no está? Hablé por teléfono con ella hace menos de media hora y me dijo que pasara a buscarla y que no tenía pensado salir.

Quizás el rubio no entendía las indirectas o no sabía interpretar una cara de auténtica mala leche, porque de verdad parecía querer llevarse a Sakura de allí. Shaoran no sabía quién era Koshi en la vida de ella, la verdad, pero casi podía adivinarlo… Y la idea de decirle que la tenía en _su_ cama, únicamente para que se fuera o por lo menos motivarlo a matarse a puñetazos, le llegó a la cabeza como un rayo.

—Quería decir que no está condiciones de atenderte —replicó con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras saboreaba el momento por anticipado y daba por hecho que el tipo sería un novio celoso—. En realidad, está en mi hab…

—¡Koshi!

Y en ese momento llegó Sakura para fastidiarlo todo. Sin que Shaoran pudiera siquiera reaccionar para evitarlo, la chica, perfectamente vestida para la ocasión y destilando perfume a manzanas, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo estrechó en un abrazo cariñoso.

—¡Lo siento si te he hecho esperar! —se disculpó atropelladamente y con un leve sonrojo, que en otro momento a Shaoran le habría parecido mono, en las mejillas—. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me duchaba y…

—No te preocupes, Saku. Estuve hablando con Shaoran mientras tanto…

Ella se giró, seguramente recordando la existencia del otro chico, y lo miró sin ninguna expresión en particular. Por su parte, el hijo de Fujitaka alzó una ceja con incredulidad, sin acabar de entender por qué el tipejo parecía querer hacerlo quedar bien cuando ambos eran perfectamente conscientes de que lo suyo había sido un constante intento de mandarlo a tomar viento bien lejos de aquella puerta, de aquella casa y de aquella chica en particular.

—Hablé con Eriol hace un rato —dijo Koshi de pronto, y Sakura volvió su vista a él—. Me dijo que saldría con Tomoyo por ahí y que podíamos encontrarnos con ellos si queríamos.

Shaoran vio que ella rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, a lo que el rubio reía suavemente.

—Ni hablar, no me apetece estar con Tomoyo hoy. Oye, Shaoran…

—¿Sí?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura apenas se mantuvieron unos segundos en contacto con los suyos, pues rápidamente volvió la mirada a cualquier otra parte.

—Si Nadeshiko vuelve antes que yo, le dices que me fui con Koshi¿de acuerdo?

—Claro…

El rubio le sonrió a modo de despedida y Sakura tomó su mano antes de comenzar a caminar con él bajo la callecita poco concurrida de aquel barrio. Shaoran se quedó completamente quieto, aún en el umbral de la puerta, sin despegar los ojos de la pareja que se alejaba mientras, a su paso, las farolas iban encendiéndose para completar la falta de luz natural. No fue hasta después de tres calles que doblaron en una esquina, haciendo que él se quedara sin peliculita interesante sobre dos manos agarradas.

Si Nadeshiko llegaba antes que ella, él debía decirle que se había ido con su amiguito-novio-loquefuera…

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Eriol.

Ahora, si por casualidad Nadeshiko llegaba antes que él, iba a tener que quedarse con las ganas de saber en dónde andaba su hija.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Al ver el vestido blanco expuesto tras la vidriera, a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos y no pudo evitar ir corriendo a estudiarlo más de cerca.

—¡Es precioso! —comentó. Luego se giró hacia donde estaba Koshi, sin dejar de sonreír—. Yo quiero que mi vestido sea como ese.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y también se acercó al escaparate para analizar el vestido de novia con aires de entendedor.

—Es muy bonito, sí. Igualmente estoy seguro de que a Tomoyo le encantará encargarse de tu vestido en cuanto sea el momento, y que será todavía mejor que éste.

—¿Tú crees que Tomoyo querría…?

—Claro. Y sino se lo pediremos.

Sakura se rió.

—Podrías hacer tú mi vestido, si quisieras.

Era cierto eso. Koshi tenía bastante talento para ese tipo de cosas, al igual que Tomoyo, estaba completamente segura de que, si se lo proponía, podría diseñar un vestido tan bonito o incluso más que el que tenían enfrente.

De hecho, gracias a algo así se habían conocido. Sakura solía participar en las obras de teatro que organizaba el colegio, y en una de sus excursiones entre bastidores, intentando encontrar el vestido de princesa que tendría que usar la semana siguiente, un chico de más o menos la misma edad que ella le había salido a su encuentro para echarle la bronca por haber revuelto absolutamente todo. Cuando al fin se calmó —más o menos tres segundos después—, le explicó que él era el encargado del vestuario pese a que acababa de llegar de Osaka y que había tenido que insistir un montón para que lo dejaran formar parte del equipo de preparación de la obra. Luego de eso se habían pasado toda la tarde hablando sobre tonterías, e incluso ensayando el papel de Sakura en algún momento, por turnos.

A Sakura le había parecido un chico terriblemente simpático desde el primer momento —desde el primer momento después de la bronca—, además de muy guapo. Se habían hecho amigos de forma casi instantánea, porque desde esa tarde no habían dejado de verse y de andar juntos por todas partes. Y no había tenido que pasar demasiado tiempo para que Sakura quedara prendada de él, la verdad…

El bueno de Koshi. Le había resultado imposible no sentir algo por él.

—Oye, Saku —la llamó—¿quieres que te ayude con las bolsas?

Ella negó con la cabeza por enésima vez, siendo que a cada rato le preguntaba lo mismo. Volvió a levantar las bolsas del suelo, en donde las había dejado, y a ejercitar los músculos de los brazos al cargar tal cantidad de tonterías.

—Muchas gracias por traerme de compras, Koshi —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Creo que necesitaba distraerme un poco… ¡y salir de esa casa!

Él dibujó una sonrisita arrogante e hizo un ademán como para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No hay de qué. Además, sabes que siempre sé cómo animarte.

—Entonces has notado que estoy bastante preocupada últimamente —susurró con timidez.

—Nena, nena, eres como un libro abierto para mí.

Sakura se rió un poco y después sintió más calor de lo normal en el rostro. Más le valía ser menos obvia con todo.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar un helado? —preguntó de repente, con los ojos verdes llenos de chispas—. Por favor, por favor… ¿Podemos ir?

Koshi le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le besó la frente antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, mientras que ella se alegraba en silencio por su compañía.

¡Adoraba a ese chico!

—¿De qué lo quieres?

—¿Eh?

—El helado…

—¡Ah! Fresa con chocolate.

A unos metros de allí, sentadas en una de las mesitas redondas de la cafetería, tres personas vieron la escena. Dos de ellas, un chico y una chica, sonrieron encantados. El tercero, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguro de que no quieres un helado, Shaoran? —preguntó Eriol, que no podía disimular una sonrisa pícara—. Pareces algo enfadado; quizás con eso se te quite.

—No está enfadado —corrigió Tomoyo Daidouji—. Está _celoso_.

Shaoran, que parecía hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de la divertidísima pareja frente a él, siguió sin despegar sus ojos ambarinos de los paseantes Sakura y Koshi, que ahora estaban muy entretenidos pidiendo los helados en el puestito que había a unos metros. Ella charlaba con el encargado, un tipo que seguro podría ser su abuelo, mientras él le regalaba disimuladamente unas cuantas bochas más de helado en el cucurucho.

¿Que su novio no era celoso¿O no se daba cuenta de la manera descarada en la que el tipo miraba a Sakura¡Si fuera él, ya le habría bajado todos los dientes!

Sin embargo, el otro idiota seguía abrazándola y comportándose como si nada a la vez…

—¿Son muy amigos? —preguntó algunos segundos después.

—¿Quiénes?

Tomoyo sonrió a sabiendas.

—Sakura y… ese tipo, _como se llame_.

—¿Te refieres a Koshi?

—Sí, Koshi.

—Bueno, podría decirse que sí son muy _cercanos_ —afirmó la chica—. Se conocen desde los once años y desde entonces han estado siempre juntos.

Shaoran crispó los puños. Cierto era, sí. De hecho, siempre que no veía a Sakura con Tomoyo era porque estaba con ese tipo. Koshi aquí, Koshi allá, Koshi hasta en la sopa y él ya no lo soportaba. ¿Qué tenía de especial para que no se le despegara un solo segundo? Y, más importante¿qué tenía para que lo _prefiriera_ antes que a él?

Cuando acabaron de comprar los helados, Koshi le dijo algo al oído y Sakura comenzó a reír sin tapujos. Y Shaoran se dijo entonces que no había derecho. Hacía días que no se reía así con él…

¡Pero era _su_ hermana, maldición¡Él, antes que nadie y sobre todo que ese insoportable sujeto, tenía derecho a disfrutar de ella cuanto quisiera¡A tenerla para sí todo lo que quisiera! Porque quería tenerla cuando rabiara, cuando le sonriera, cuando estuviera feliz y cuando estuviera triste para poder consolarla.

Y también para acorralarla contra la mesada e intentar… Bueno.

Sí, había metido la pata con eso¿y qué? La tensión sexual en el ambiente a veces puede causar estragos, pero no era nada que no pudiera superar. Porque, si de algo estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que una cosa como esa se interpusiera en su camino y consiguiera arruinar lo poco que había conseguido con Sakura.

¡No pensaba dejar que ese tipo se aprovechara de Sakura sólo porque él se hubiera alejado! No le daría la oportunidad.

Si Sakura se había enfadado, se disculparía y haría que le perdonase. De otra manera que la anterior vez que lo intentó, claro. Si estaba triste, iba a hacer que se volviera a animar. Y si ella no quería hablarle, la convencería de algún modo.

Lo que sí tenía bien claro era que no quería verla cerca de ese Koshi mientras estuviera con vida, porque Sakura era _suya_ y de nadie más.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Espero que más contentos que con el capítulo anterior, porque ya noté que estaban debatiéndose entre matar a Shaoran, a Meiling o matarme a mí… pero como no querían quedarse sin Shaoran y sin fic, se aguantaron… y se decidieron por hacer alguna conspiración en contra de la adorable chinita. Bien, gracias por aguantarse, Shaoran y yo lo agradecemos mucho xD. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí, en lo personal, me gusta bastante: echaba un poco de menos al Shaoran celoso que ya nos suena mucho más y que la mayoría esperábamos ver de una vez. Sinceramente me habría gustado que acabara su frasecita sobre Sakura en la habitación, para ver qué pasaba… pero bueno. Fue, por otra parte, un capítulo bastante movidito. ¿Quién quiere matar a Nadeshiko ahora? Muy oportuna la mujer¿cierto¿Qué habría pasado si no…? Esta juventud está perdida, en especial estos chicos… y yo y mi mente perturbada. **

Pero bueno ¡pasemos a los reviews¡¡¡QUE SON UN MONTÓN!!! (bailando de felicidad). Lo sabía, son unos pervertidos: un poco de sexo y se lanzan como locos¿eh¡Los amo, sigan así!

**Angelsss**: Hola¿Te alegrás del sufrimiento de la pobre Sakura-chan¡Qué crueldad! Pero bueno, como ves, tus deseos de que Shaoran esté muerto de celos acaban de cumplirse… ¡y de qué manera, porque está que se come las paredes! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te agradezco mucho el review. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Karen**: Hola a vos también, Karen-chan. Muchas gracias por no querer acercar ninguna cuchara a mis preciosos ojitos (verdes que los quiero verdes), de verdad, porque les debo mucha alegría visual. Pero no, querida, Meiling no "frega" a Shaoran, porque en realidad él la buscó como su última esperanza para no perder la cordura en esa casa. A mí me gusta que Shaoran sea pervertido… puede resultar un poco extraño, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo era a los once años se entiende¿verdad? Por otra parte, creo que no te contesté (no estoy segura) a uno de los reviews que me dejaste, al del capítulo 3, en cuyo caso no lo leí porque no me llegó al correo uu… Gomen! Y en cuanto a tu petición, mientras pongas que los fics son míos no hay problema con que los publiques en otra página. De hecho, sería un gran honor para mí. Un saludo y gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mis historias. Mata ne!

**Silene-luna**: Konnichiwa¡Ay, hija, los hombres no son tan… mm… malos! Pobrecitos ellos, qué desprecios les hacemos, si al final algunos son adorables. Claro, claro, hay excepciones para todo n.n Por otra parte, hay que entender también al pobre Shaoran, que está muy "presionado" xD. Seh, esta Meiling es un poco zorra, pero si él se deja¿qué le va a hacer ella? Muchos besos y espero que me digas lo que te pareció este capítulo. ¡Arigatou por el review!

**Syaoran-Yoggdrasill**: Hola, querido¿Qué tal? Me alegro mucho de que me hayas dejado review en esta ocasión y te lo agradezco. Las actualizaciones son más o menos rápidas, sí… una vez por semana o similar. Estamos de acuerdo con eso de que este Shaoran es un calenturiento, pero qué se le va a hacer, es adolescente y además está conviviendo con la ingenua por excelencia de Sakura… Además¿quién puede controlar sus sueños? Seguro que él lo haría si pudiera xD. Genial que te lo hayas creído, ésa era mi intención. Fue como una broma del día de los inocentes atrasada¿eh¡Saludos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

**AnGeLxChAn**: (Escondida detrás de un paredón y con un casco, asomando tímidamente la cabeza) ¡Ay, quiere matarme¡Sí, ya sé que estoy loca, pero no lo hagas: te quedarías sin fic! Meiling no está loca… ¿quién no repetiría? (jujuju…). Casi mejor que pienses que lo de Shaoran fue para descargarse (que fue así), así me ahorro los golpes, y para no volver a tener que recurrir a "medidas desesperadas" xD. Tenés razón con eso de que lo del sueño sería demasiado rápido para ser verdad, pero tampoco te fíes, que tengo la mente lo suficientemente retorcida como para salir con cosas similares sin previo aviso. No te voy a decir si Shaoran se da cuenta de que según vos lo que tiene no es sólo falta de sexo, pero si te gusta creerlo, me parece bien xD. Igual te aviso que el chico es un poco lento con estas cosas… ¿o no te acordás de CCS? Pues eso. Para saber qué pinta Koshi en todo esto, lo siento pero vas a tener que esperar un poquito más…, pero no te preocupes, que pasarán cosas lo suficientemente interesantes como para que te olvides de eso en un santiamén. Los celos de Shaoran que tanto esperabas, por ejemplo. Me encantó tu review, bien extenso, así que no te preocupes: mientras más me digan, yo estoy más contenta. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, y ya me seguirás contando tus hipótesis. Un gran abrazo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Estefy**: No, por favor, no seas tan cruel con el pobrecito Shaoran! (llora desconsoladamente). Él es un encanto (risas), lo que pasa es que la vida le pone delante de la cara tentaciones demasiado grandes para no poder fantasear (inconscientemente)… Suerte que Sakura pensó eso de las palomitas¿verdad? Qué ingenua la chica, pero casi mejor así. No, en esta historia Meiling no es Li, porque incesto doble ya sería demasiado, pese a todo lo pervertida que yo pueda ser xD. Otra a la que los celos de Shaoran de seguro le cayeron como un rayo de luz en medio de un día nublado (con perdón de la penosa metáfora). Y en cuanto a las reflexiones de Sakura…, es comprensible que se enoje así, la verdad, pero como Shaoran no sabe que ella se enteró ni tampoco entendería por qué debería molestarle, va a tener que tragarse la bronca ella sola o vengarse. Muchas gracias por tu review, me encantan los comentarios tan extensos. Un saludo y hasta que nos leamos de nuevo.

**Kizu**: Hola! Sí, ahora que lo pienso, Sakura bien habría podido estar sonámbula… La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido. Igual, no tendría gracia si las cosas pasaran tan rápido¿a que no? Y no, definitivamente Shaoran no es un angelito y tiene bastante de humano y de chico común y corriente, aunque sólo sea para bajarlo del pedestal en que casi todas lo tenemos. Sin embargo, no te desanimes, que no le quité sus virtudes aunque le puse una mente más calenturienta de lo normal. Muchos besos y espero que me digas qué te pareció este capítulo.

**Naunet-inuxkag**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Es verdad eso de que Sakura se enoja sola¿no? Shaoran no le hace mucho caso que digamos… o no entiende nada. Aunque eso cambió en este capítulo, por lo que se ve, y él también empieza a echar humo por las orejas de la bronca con Koshi. Besos y ya me dirás lo que te pareció el capítulo.

**Pennyfeather**: Hola! Arigato gozaimasu por tu comentario y por tanto halago n///n, y espero que la "venganza" de Sakura (aunque ella no sea consciente de lo que pasa) te esté gustando. Desde luego, él se lo merece. ¿Qué hará Shaoran con esto? Tranquila que actualizo con regularidad, así que no problema. ¡Saludos!

**Sashakili**: Merci beaucoup por tu review, Sashakili, y hola. Sí, es cierto que Shaoran andaba un poco (bastante) "caliente" en el capítulo anterior, pero echémosle la culpa de eso al sueño o a la pervertida de la autora¿de acuerdo? Que él es buen chico. Creo que sos una de las pocas a las que el tema de Meiling le pareció divertido¡las demás quieren matarla… a ella, a mí o a Shaoran! Por eso me alegro de que alguien no quiera sacarme los ojos xD. ¿Los reyes? Estoy esperando que me traigan por correo la película de Tsubasa Chronicle, así que nada. Al menos me trajeron algo, no como el tacaño de Papá Noel… Bueno, igualmente un besote y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Marta Kou**: Hola y gracias por tu review¿Qué tal estás? Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, y acá tenés el nuevo. Ya me dirás qué te pareció. ¡Besos!

**Shirikosakura**: Hello! Bueno, ahora ya podemos cantarle la misma cancioncita a Shaoran¿no¡Shaoran está celoooosooo, Shaoran está celooosooo! Jujuju, si te creíste el principio, pues mejor para mí. En realidad el capítulo no tenía ese comienzo hasta dos o tres días antes de subirlo, porque se me ocurrió en un momento de horroroso aburrimiento y me pareció tan gracioso que no pude evitar ponerlo y, de paso, quedarme con ustedes. Meiling será todo lo zorra que quieras, pero creo que todas le tenemos un poco de envidia ahora… ¿verdad? Ya veremos qué pasa con ella. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; ya me lo dirás. ¡Salu2!

**Xx-NatyLi-xX**: Konnichiwa! Uf, el morbo es demasiado interesante, y los sueños también. Me alegra que te vaya eso, me siento más comprendida (es que los demás no quieren admitirlo) xD. ¿Será verdad eso de los hombres? En ese caso, qué pena… deben pasarlo muy mal¿no? Me alegro de que te guste este fic y también esperaré con ansias tus review, aunque no sé si exista algún verbo como el que usaste. Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Sakura14**: Hola! Sí, sí, fue más "interesante" el capitulito anterior que cualquiera de sus precedentes¿verdad? Me gustaría ayudarte con eso de tu nick, ya te dije, pero como ves yo tengo más o menos el mismo problema y apenas y estoy conforme con el que tengo ahora, que se me ocurrió por una extraña casualidad. Igual sabés que lo intentaré. Y por enésima vez, no voy a abandonar el fic, lo juro. Está todo escrito y sería una tontería, además de que me encanta publicarlo y que ustedes lo lean. Sé que muchos dicen lo mismo y después lo dejan, pero eso suele pasar cuando lo escriben sobre la marcha, cosa que no estoy haciendo y así pues no corre el riesgo de sufrir mi falta de inspiración. Bueno, si al menos no caíste en lo del sueño, me alegra poder haberte sorprendido con lo segundo xD. Por otra parte, acepto que Shaoran está, a simple vista, "algo" cambiado en este fic; pero creeme si te digo que lo esencial no lo cambié y que sólo modifiqué un poco su conducta en cuanto fue criado de distinta manera… Resulta un poco (mucho) menos introvertido, pero en lo pervertido ya no me meto… Hay que tener en cuenta que el de CCS tenía 10-11-12 añitos y ya andaba enamorado… No sé. Nah, Meiling no es mala, o al menos no la voy a pintar como tal. Es sólo la chica que le está sirviendo a Shaoran (momentáneamente al menos) para conservar una pizca de cordura, pero de momento no hizo nada malo¿verdad? Y bueno, si Shaoran antes comentaba de pasada que no sabía qué era Koshi, en este capítulo ya quedó bien claro lo que el chico piensa al respecto y la idea que se hizo… ¡Te toca sufrir, lindo! Y se lo merece. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que nos sigamos leyendo… Mata ne!

**Shi no hime**: Hola! Gracias por dejar review. Y sí, a Sakura-chan le tocó sufrir en el capítulo anterior (¡y lo que le queda por sufrir!), pero consuela saber que ahora Shaoran comparte el sentimiento. Me refiero a los celos, claro. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y ya me dirás qué te pareció el capítulo 7. ¡Besos!

**Sakuranessblack**: Bueno, espero acostumbrarme al nuevo nick, aunque con mi eterno despiste supongo que vas a tener que recordármelo constantemente para que no se me olvide xD. ¿Te gustó el capítulo anterior¡Genial! Me alegro muchísimo de ello, y también de que te hayas (más o menos) creído lo del principio. Bueno, como ves ahora Sakura no es la única celosa en esta historia. ¿Qué pasará? Ya lo veremos. Hasta entonces espero que sigamos leyéndonos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y gracias por el osito.

**HaruhiHitsugaya**: Hola, nos leemos por primera vez¿verdad? Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando mi historia, ciertamente, y te agradezco tomarte el tiempo de escribirme. Bueno, Sakura gritona, histérica y agresiva es como la vemos ahora: tengamos en cuenta que Shaoran no ayuda NADA con eso, y que cuando no la molesta hace cosas peores… Pero no fue nada histérica durante la tregua¿no? La situación la pone de tan mal humor como cuando Touya la molestaba en CCS, por ejemplo, pero también puede ser tranquila y dulce cuando quiere, aunque eso durara tan poco tiempo… de momento. ¡Aún queda mucho de historia y mucho que saber de su carácter y del de Shaoran! Y el chico…, pues yo sé que lo hice un poco perdido de más, pero entendamos la situación y que a él también le está costando horrores adaptarse (a su manera, que es menos inocente que la de su hermanastra)… El pobre tiene que desquitarse de alguna manera, hija, por mucho que nos moleste a todas. Y hasta ahí se entiende su actitud… ¡pero más le vale no pasarse de listo después! Sí, te prometo que voy a hacerlo sufrir, desde luego, lo vengo diciendo más o menos desde que comenzó la historia y lo mantengo, y por supuesto que la confianza de Sakura-chan es algo que le va a costar bastante conseguir, si siguen así… y si ya tiene o no su amor…, eso ya no lo sé. ¿Se lo preguntamos a ella? No te enojes con él, o al menos no quieras matarlo, que es Shaorancito y tenemos que soportarlo como salió… ¡porque igualmente es adorable! Pobre Meiling, todo el mundo la odia xD. ¿Lo del final feliz fue una amenaza? Yo también mato personas (sobre todo a Touya), así que nada, no me da miedo. Igual yo soy buena persona, así que no pierdas la fe¿ok? Amo el S+S y de momento no soy tan cruel. Un besote y espero que me dejes tu opinión acerca de este capítulo.

**Sonylee**: Sabías que era un sueño¡Bueno, al menos entonces no te desilusionaste! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y a Shaoran, pese a que todas quieran matarlo por lo que hizo, yo también lo adoro, lo idolatro y lo amo hasta la saciedad xD. Bueno, Meiling es un poco perrilla, lo sé, pero tampoco voy a hacer que la odien (a menos que ustedes se esfuercen por ello…) porque no tengo nada en contra de la chica. Acá tenés el capítulo siguiente, y ya me contarás lo que te pareció. Actualizo cada fin de semana, así que don't worry and be happy. ¡Saludos y gracias por tu reviewww!

**Kaoru Takeda**: Sé que me mandaste un mensaje privado, pero yo te contesto acá al final del chapter, que me gusta más. Los mensajitos son menos complicados de lo que parecen: sólo hay que ir al final del capítulo y darle al cartelito que hay a la izquierda que dice "go" en color violeta y con la opción de "submit review". Igual y si querés mandarlo por privado, no hay problema xD. Y pasando a lo que me dijiste, me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias. Sobre lo de Manami-chan, probablemente sea verdad. Había leído sus fics hacía poco cuando comencé esa historia y no me extraña que se parezcan un poco en el estilo, en cuanto a las partes más "románticas", seguramente. Y ¿sabés algo de ella? Me habría gustado saber cómo seguía su fic, el crossover entre CCS y KOR u.u… En cuanto al fic de Mikki, el link no me llegó porque lo borra si encuentra la arroba y otros signos que denoten que es una página web… ¿me harías el enorme favor de escribirlo todo con letras¡Te lo agradecería muchísimo, quiero saber qué pasa! Muchos besos y gracias por tus comentarios. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo, feliz 2007!

**K. HeLeNa LAnkAsTeR**: Konnichipuu! Gracias por las flores y por el comentario en general xD, hija; me alegro mucho de que esta incestuosa historia sea de tu agrado. Sobre lo del desquite con Koshi…, de momento no se lo dio (si hablamos de un desquite como el de Shaoran), o al menos yo no lo escribí, pero creo que los celos también son una buena venganza. Sigo con la historia, sí, de modo que tranquila; acá tenés el capítulo 7 y el 8 vendrá la próxima semana. ¡Besos y nos leemos!

**Acseisks**: Me das miedo¿Cómo que vas a matarme? No te conviene; te quedás sin fanfic xD. Bueno, querida Acseisks, tenía que cortar el capítulo ahí por el simple hecho de que no puede durar eternamente…, pero acá te traje más. Y actualicé pronto, así que no te quejes¿eh? o la que te demanda soy yo. Besos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Katiuska**: Así me gusta, mucha furia! Hola y muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que la historia sea de tu agrado. Es verdad, una Sakura tan lanzada quizás no era demasiado creíble; pero teniendo en cuenta que la autora soy yo, cualquier cosa puede pasar xD. No me extraña que algunos se hubieran creído lo del sueño, después de todo, si este fic es una suma de paranoias y perversiones… ¿Qué diferencia habría? Si aprobó matemáticas, puede volverse lanzada…xD Acá está la actualización, como todos los fines de semana, así que espero no sufrir el mismo destino que las verduras y tu hermano. ¡Saludos!

**Diana Prenze**: Konnichiwa, Diana-chan! Aish, otra que no podría ver a Meiling… o que clama por su sangre, en su defecto. Los celos de Sakura son celos de hermana, sí… De una "hermana" como Sakura con un "hermano" como Shaoran, de hecho. No me digas que así no tiene sentido. En cuanto a quién lo pasa peor…, yo diría que los dos tienen sus cositas y además se van turnando. Antes la celosa era ella y él andaba con la pava hirviendo por la vida; y ahora que él ya anda calmado (gracias a Mei-chan…) se puso celoso… Ya ves; siempre algo hay. En el futuro en esta historia pasarán muchas cosas, no te preocupes, y esto fue un aperitivo (muy interesante, pero aperitivo, al fin y al cabo), y tengamos en cuenta que aún faltan algunos capitulitos para llegar a la mitad. Sakura definitivamente _ya_ está tomando distancia con Shaoran, como vemos, y el chico no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Y en su desconcierto, de paso, la pone contra la mesada (risas). No te preocupes por el review largo, de hecho ¡me encanta! Mientras más hablen, mejor. Yo los leeré y les contentaré con muchísimo gusto. Espero que me digas qué te pareció este capítulo. Mata ne!

**MaKAkiSs**: No; como no me dejaste review en el capítulo anterior, no pienso contestarte a nada. Estoy tan terriblemente enfadada que… Nah, mentira. Si estabas desconectada, te creo¡yo también paso por esas cosas! Y eso de que lo de las actualizaciones no llegaban es cierto, por supuesto. A mí me llegaron todas esta semana, cuando tienen dos o así… Cosas del ff. ¿Te creíste lo del principio del capítulo anterior? Jaja, bueno, me alegro porque era lo que quería. No llores porque no haya sido cierto, querida, las cosas no van tan mal, después de todo, y aunque no se hayan puesto a fabricar hijitos en el sofá fuera del mundo onírico de Shaoran, quizá la oportunidad llegue algún día (lejano día…). ¡No pierdas las esperanzas! No soy tan mala n.n Bueno, espero no te olvides de dejar review para este chapter, o sino… ¿con qué te puedo amenazar? Ya me tirarás alguna idea. ¡Besooossss!

**Ingrid8av**: Helloooo! Me alegro mucho de que la historia te guste y de que quieras seguirla; ¡para eso estoy! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**Lady Fiorella**: Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo; ¿ven cómo sí se venía lo emocionante? Y de Sakura... qué vamos a esperar. Es así de tontita ella xD. Sobre lo de la batalla campal entre Meiling y ella..., pues no sé, yo no te lo voy a decir (risas). Tendrás que esperar :D. Igual sería interesante verlas luchar en el barro¿no? Las cosas vuelven a ponerse pesadas entre Shaoran y Sakura, sí, pero tengamos en cuenta que eso también puede ser bueno... En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**We Love Roy**: Konnichipuu! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando. Ju, todos quieren matar a Meiling, pero la pobre chica es menos culpable que Shaoran... ¡el pervertido es él, ella sólo aprovecha! xD No es idiota, hey. En cuanto a lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, pues... es porque principalmente esto es un S+S y no quiero quitarle protagonismo a la pareja metiendo a otra, así que los hago salir poquito. Koshi es adorable, y en este capítulo ya salió un poco más... quizás sea el único que controla el temperamento de Sakura-chan¿no? Oh, y sobre las edades, pues rondan los diecisiete o dieciséis, más o menos. Un saludo y espero seguirte leyendo, ya me dirás lo que te pareció este capítulo. ¡Besos!


	8. Impulsos adolescentes

**No soy dueña de CardCaptor Sakura ni de sus personajes; éstos pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8: "Impulsos adolescentes"

_Soy_

_Lo que quiero que tú quieras_

_Lo que quiero que tú sientas_

_Pero es como_

_Si no importara lo que hago_

_No puedo convencerte_

_Para que simplemente creas que esto es real_

_Así me suelto_

_Mirándote_

_Darme la espalda como haces siempre_

_Mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no estoy_

_Pero estaré aquí_

_Porque tú eres todo lo que tengo_

_Soy_

_Un poco inseguro_

_Un poco desconfiado_

_Porque tú no entiendes_

_Hago lo que puedo_

_Pero algunas veces no soy razonable_

_Yo soy_

_Lo que tú nunca quieres decir_

_Pero nunca he tenido una duda_

_Es como si no importara lo que hago_

_No puedo convencerte_

_Para que por una vez me escuches hasta el final_

_Así me suelto_

_Mirándote_

_Darme la espalda como lo haces siempre_

_Mirar a otro lado y fingir que no estoy_

_Pero estaré aquí_

_Porque eres todo lo que tengo_

El profesor de latín sacó la mirada del libro en el momento en que vio al chico entrar en la clase con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas rojas. Al parecer había tenido que llegar en una auténtica carrera.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana con fastidio.

—Profesor —dijo Shaoran—¿puedo pasar?

—Que sea la última vez. La próxima se queda fuera en mi hora.

Él asintió y avanzó hasta su pupitre.

Adjetivos, verbos¿artículos?, no, no hay artículos en latín. Declinaciones. Traducción de textos… La mirada de Shaoran enterrada en su nuca.

La situación la agotaba mentalmente, y no era para menos. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí lo más rápido posible, y no dudaría en hacerlo apenas tocara el timbre. Sabía que, de quedarse, tendría que enfrentarse a preguntas que no quería responder. Preguntas de parte de Tomoyo, de parte de Koshi… y de parte de Shaoran también. Lo había estado esquivando durante los últimos días y cada vez se le hacía más difícil, porque él le tendía peores emboscadas. Se ve que no entendía que ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablarle y que quería, sobre todas las cosas, alejarse de él.

Porque era peligroso cuando se juntaban, y eso lo había confirmado más que nunca aquella tarde en la cocina, cuando casi pasa algo más que simplemente hablar. No podía permitirse una tontería como esa, desde luego, pero lo peor era que no sabía si de verdad podría evitarla si se encontraba en una situación así otra vez. Y es que en ese momento había llegado a un punto en el que pensar era algo desconocido y tan sólo sabía dejarse llevar.

—Esto es imposible…

Sin importar que el profesor la viera, se recostó en el pupitre con la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados y suspiró con abatimiento.

Desde la mesa de atrás, Shaoran no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Parecía cansada y definitivamente malhumorada, algo que ya no le extrañaba, pues llevaba así toda la semana y desde un poco antes también. Los Dioses sabían que había intentado por todos los medios hablarle, pero ella siempre lograba escabullirse.

Cuando tuvieron que limpiar la casa juntos, ella dividió el trabajo en dos y a cada uno le tocó un sector completamente alejado del otro. Cuando Fujitaka y Nadeshiko no estaban, ella se iba por ahí con Koshi. Siempre acababa de cenar rápido y se iba directo a la cama. Si él, con mucha suerte, conseguía encararla, ponía alguna excusa y acababa yéndose igual.

Ya estaba harto de eso, y se había jurado a sí mismo la noche anterior que hoy sí hablarían, le gustara o no, y las cosas se arreglarían de una vez.

Miró el asiento que había delante de Sakura y, por primera vez en la mañana, se dio cuenta de que Meiling no estaba ahí. Parpadeó confundido. Bueno, quizás se hubiera quedado dormida… o anduviera con alguno en el baño. No le extrañaría y tampoco le molestaba. Si con él era así, también lo sería con los demás y eso le traía sin cuidado.

No era como si a Sakura de repente le diera por hacer lo mismo. Ahí sí que la mataría. O bueno, en realidad seguramente la encerraría en alguna parte o le pondría un grillete en el brazo y la cadena se la ataría a su cintura para que no tuviera oportunidad de escabullirse de él…

Hum, o quizás eso también debería hacerlo ahora.

**o-o-o-o-o**

No, ciertamente Meiling no había venido por alguna otra cosa, porque no se había aparecido en todo el día y ni siquiera ahora, en el almuerzo. Quizás estaba enferma…

Maldita fuera, y tenía que faltar justo hoy, que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel más que nunca.

¡Sakura se le había vuelto a escapar!

Y aunque le aliviaba en cierto modo que esta vez no hubiera sido con Koshi Imai y, en vez de eso, Tomoyo hubiera sido la excusa, tampoco era demasiado consuelo. De verdad necesitaba que hablaran y la impaciencia estaba causando estragos en él.

Fue por eso que, cuando oyó su voz, su sentido de la dignidad desapareció por completo y se ocultó rápidamente tras la pared para que Sakura no lo descubriera espiando. Era vergonzoso, sí, y poco honorable…, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De escuchar, aunque estuviera hablando con cualquier otra persona, su voz. Oírla hablar como ya no hablaba con él.

—Sakura —oyó decir a Tomoyo—, no entiendo lo que te pasa últimamente. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué te portas así con nosotros? Últimamente con el único con quien estás es con Koshi… Y sabes que no me molesta, pero no lo entiendo. Ni yo, ni Eriol, ni Shaoran tampoco.

Sakura había intentado no tener que enfrentarse a Tomoyo aquel día tampoco, pero su amiga era terriblemente insistente cuando quería y, al verla tan decaída, por demás, definitivamente no consiguió librarse de ser arrastrada al patio para tener una larga y tendida charla que prometía ser la mar de entretenida…

—Oh, claro —ironizó ella—. Shaoran no lo sabe…

Le resultaba completamente estúpido que justamente _él_ hiciera como que no sabía nada, cuando tenía gran parte de la culpa.

—¡Ni él ni _ninguno_ de nosotros!

—Pues más razón tengo para pasar más tiempo con Koshi. Al final él es el único de mis supuestos amigos que me entiende de verdad…

Shaoran apretó los puños pero se quedó callado.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Sakura! —le reclamó la otra con fuerza—. ¡Lo que pasa es que tú no nos dices qué ocurre! Podemos ser tus amigos, pero no adivinamos. Además, tú tampoco nos das ocasión para intentar averiguar nada: siempre que puedes, huyes de nosotros como de la peste. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Ella quiso morderse la lengua y no empezar a soltar tanta ponzoña guardada, pero como creyó que si seguía así acabaría por envenenarse, cambió de idea. Ya no aguantaba más la presión; ya no… Era demasiado acumulado y éste era el tiempo de librarse de aguantarlo ella sola. El deterioro de su amistad con Tomoyo, con quien ya no pasaba tanto tiempo como antes desde que tenía novio, pero de quien se alejó definitivamente con la llegada del intruso a su vida… Maldito fuera. ¡Siempre lo arruinaba todo; la volvía completamente loca!

—¡Y me preguntas qué es lo que me pasa! —Tanto Tomoyo como Shaoran se sorprendieron ante su tono desesperado—. ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti¡Puede que ya no sea lo mismo que antes, pero tú también tienes la culpa de ello…!

—¿Yo? —se asombró.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos salido juntas desde que estás de novia con Eriol?

—Pues…

Tomoyo hizo un cálculo mental rápido y sin cantidades concretas de por medio, llegando sólo a la conclusión de que en verdad habían sido muy pocas comparadas con lo que salían antes. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Puede que tengas razón, Sakura. Lo siento si…

Pero ella no la dejó continuar. Ahora que por fin había abierto la boca tenía la intención de decir todo lo que pensaba, de cabo a rabo. No quería disculpas ni excusas ahora. Tan sólo desahogarse.

—¿Y qué hay de cuando te hiciste amiga de Shaoran en contra de mi voluntad?

El aludido, que seguía mirando la escena un tanto sorprendido, se sobresaltó aún más al ver que Tomoyo frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga con molestia.

—Ah, no, Sakura —le dijo—. Puedo disculparme por lo otro, pero no por esto. Tú, por muy amiga mía que seas, no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme juntarme con alguien. Eso es de lo más egoísta y desconsiderado. Además, tú también acabaste llevándote bien con él.

Desde su puesto, Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

—Ése no es el caso. Lo que me molesta es que no hayas tomado en cuenta para nada que yo me opusiera —contestó fieramente—. Te dio igual que a mí me molestara y te dio igual que no quisiera tener que soportarlo también fuera de mi casa. No tienes idea de lo molesto que puede ser que…

—Sí, sí, me lo has dicho miles de veces —interrumpió Tomoyo, ahora igual de nerviosa que su amiga—. No has dejado de repetirlo desde que lo conoces. Sin embargo, yo no lo veo tan así.

—No entiendes nada…

—¡Claro que lo entiendo, eres tú quien no lo entiende¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para pedirme que no tenga novio o amigos porque a ti no te guste la idea!

Sakura suspiró y se tapó los ojos con las manos, pugnando por tranquilizarte. Probablemente no se estaba explicando bien y Tomoyo la estaba malinterpretando. Ella quería desahogarse y quizá arreglar las cosas; que le tuviera paciencia. No hacerla irritarse cada vez más.

—Está bien. Olvidemos lo de Eriol. Es normal que pases más tiempo con él si es tu novio… —La otra asintió en silencio, aún enfadada—. Pero…, por favor, Tomoyo, reconsidera lo de Shaoran.

Tomoyo se apartó nerviosamente el pelo de la cara e intentó respirar con tranquilidad. Eso de contar hasta diez no parecía servir demasiado.

—No puedo creerlo. De verdad que no me esperaba algo así de ti, Sakura. No creí que pudieras llegar a ser así de egocéntrica. ¿Debería dejar de ser amiga de Shaoran por el simple hecho de que tú no quieres que lo sea? Déjame decirte que no pienso estar de acuerdo con eso, ni ahora, ni nunca.

—No es eso… —Sakura siguió intentando relajarse, pero sentía que los ojos se le humedecían. Estaba cada vez más metida en el fango y lo sabía, pero con la tensión, acumulada de meses y meses, surgiendo como un estallido, no podía decir las cosas de otra forma—. _No puedo_ estar cerca de Shaoran, y si tú y Eriol lo estáis, no puedo estar, por tanto, cerca de vosotros.

Shaoran miró el suelo. Así que era culpa suya todo eso… Pero¿por qué? Sabía que se había entretenido molestándola durante los primeros meses de convivencia, pero también sabía que aquello había cambiado y él se había esforzado por ello. Ya no la incordiaba —al menos no como antes—, la trataba bien, a veces paseaban juntos e incluso habían salido de noche la semana pasada. Y, en el momento en que vio que la situación se estaba tornando difícil por culpa de sus propias hormonas, buscó una vía alternativa antes de meter la pata.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla entre ellos, o al menos así lo sentía él. Creyó que Sakura sentía lo mismo… Pero parecía ser que no.

Entonces¿por qué? Sencillamente no lo entendía. Había intentado facilitar las cosas y había dado todo de sí por que se llevaran bien y pudieran tener algo más de confianza. Quizás ni siquiera aquello había sido suficiente para Sakura, se dijo, y quizás tampoco podría satisfacerla nunca aunque lo diera todo y ella seguiría sintiéndose incómoda e infeliz a su lado durante todo el tiempo que vivieran juntos.

—Pues de acuerdo —oyó que decía Tomoyo después de unos instantes de silencio. Su voz sonó seca y se vio venir lo que diría—. Si eso es lo que quieres, no tienes por qué estar conmigo ni con Eriol durante más tiempo. Nosotros no vamos a obligarte, Sakura. Espero que luego no metas también a Koshi en esto porque sea nuestro amigo.

Las palabras de Tomoyo se repitieron en la mente de Sakura una y dos veces más, cada cual más fuerte y sonora que la anterior. En pocas palabras, Tomoyo acababa de poner punto y final a su amistad de años.

Ojalá hubiera sabido decir las cosas mejor. Y ojalá fuera un poco menos orgullosa, lo suficiente como para pedirle perdón de rodillas, si era necesario, y volver a empezar aquella charla que se les había ido de las manos.

Ojalá no se le hubiera hecho un nudo en la garganta y empezado a llorar en silencio.

Cuando Shaoran vio que Sakura se quedaba helada en su sitio y en completo silencio, desconfió. Pero al ver que los hombros le temblaban y comenzaba a retroceder, supo que no podía estar escondido allí más tiempo y tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de llorar. Supo que el golpe había sido demasiado duro y también supo que se iría corriendo si no la detenía antes.

Salió de allí a toda prisa, pero Sakura fue más rápida que él y emprendió la huída antes de que la alcanzara. Cuando Shaoran llegó a la altura de una desconcertada Tomoyo, éste le dijo con pesadumbre:

—No deberías tomar en serio esto que ha pasado. Está demasiado presionada…

—¿Estabas oyendo? —se sorprendió.

Él sonrió débilmente y volvió a mirar a Sakura, que cada vez estaba más lejos.

—Lo siento —dijo antes de volver a perseguirla.

Sakura era realmente ágil y rápida, y de verdad escurridiza. No era que él fuera lento, pero la chica le hacía competencia. Como el portón del instituto estaba cerrado, vio que lo trepaba sin demasiada dificultad y saltaba al otro lado sin mirar atrás.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó—. ¡Sakura, espera!

Ella hizo caso omiso de su llamado y él no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para imitarla, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a trepar el portón un profesor salió a su encuentro.

—¿A dónde cree que va, Li? Confío en que no estaba pensando en saltarse clases.

Shaoran volvió a mirar al camino por el que había desaparecido Sakura y maldijo interiormente por tener tanta mala suerte y que el profesor lo hubiera visto a él y no a ella, así al menos no se habría podido ir.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Eso pensé.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Luego de pasarse varias horas dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo por Tomoeda, volvió a casa. Ya estaba atardeciendo y hacía ya rato que un desfile de estudiantes que salían de clases se había presentado ante sus ojos, mientras estaba sentada en los columpios del viejo parque.

Seguía oyendo las palabras de Tomoyo una y otra vez, y siempre que se preguntaba qué podría hacer ahora para enmendarlo, volvía a sentir aquella sensación de desasosiego intenso y no podía hacer más que lamentarse. No pensaba con claridad, y tampoco lo haría hasta que se calmara, algo que en todo aquel tiempo no había conseguido.

No conseguía entender cómo habían llegado a eso, cómo se les había podido ir la situación de las manos de aquella manera. Sabía que no había sido tan sincera con Tomoyo como le habría gustado; que no le había dicho las cosas en el modo en que quería. No estaba entre sus planes el que dejaran de ser amigas, sino únicamente pedirle un poco de comprensión, un poco de paciencia, que era lo que a ella le faltaba. Llevaba meses enteros siendo un manojo de nervios, por hache o por be… o mejor dicho por ese, hache, a, o, erre, a, ene…

¡Era culpa suya! Al final, lo único que tenía claro era que Shaoran parecía haber llegado a su vida para arruinarla por completo. ¿Disfrutaba haciendo eso¿Tenía alguna fijación con… complicar las cosas¿Jugar con ella?

¡Quitarle a su amiga…!

El sonido de la puerta la alarmó. De seguro, por la hora que era, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka acababan de llegar, y la verdad era que lo último que le apetecía ahora era tener que dar explicaciones de su mala cara o por qué no traía la mochila consigo. Se irguió en el sofá y se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse a su habitación antes de toparse con ellos, pero lo la visión que se le ofrecía le puso los pelos de punta e hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Shaoran estaba allí, mirándola con detenimiento y como un autómata o un loco. Tenía el ceño fruncido y cierto aire ausente aunque severo, y se le notaba bastante agitado. Sakura quiso preguntarle algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —finalmente preguntó él sin emoción alguna.

¿Qué le pasaba? Se le veía tan… cansado.

—Yo…

—Me he pasado toda la tarde buscándote —interrumpió con un tono que era peligrosamente amorfo—. Creí que podía haberte pasado algo… porque no aparecías. No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba, Sakura.

Ella sintió que algo se le estrujaba en el pecho al oír eso. Shaoran no tenía ningún derecho a decirle esas cosas en un momento como ese. A reclamarle nada, justo él, que tenía la culpa de todo.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí —saltó—. Nadie te ha pedido que…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque antes de que cualquier otra palabra saliera de sus labios sintió que él la tomaba por los hombros y la ponía bruscamente contra la pared en un solo movimiento.

—¡Claro que me preocupo por ti! —exclamó—. ¿No te das cuenta?

—No quiero que lo hagas —se siguió defendiendo ella—, de verdad que no.

—Pues lo siento, porque no se puede evitar que alguien te importe¿sabes?

El cuerpo de Shaoran era la jaula más sólida y peligrosa que pudiera existir, se dijo y, debido a la conexión entre pensamientos, llegó a su mente algo que no le gustaba para nada recordar.

—Ya, claro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Pues no parecía que yo te importara mucho cuando te volteaste a Meiling en el baño. También estaba jodida entonces y ni siquiera lo notaste.

Shaoran se quedó mudo completamente. Aquello sí que había sido un golpe bajo… _Muy_ bajo.

Además¿cómo sabía ella que…?

—¿Qué pasa, Shaoran? —Aprovechando que él había bajado la guardia y notando que aquel comentario le había dolido de verdad, no se permitió quedarse callada—. ¿Sólo te preocupas por mí cuando ella falta a clases?

—No es…

¿Qué demonios decía Sakura? Era cierto que no la había notado rara esa mañana cuando llegó Meiling, probablemente porque estaba demasiado entretenido aferrándose a su última esperanza para sobrevivir a su mente perversa y traidora, pero sí intentó averiguar si le pasaba algo esa tarde al ver que se había ido sin esperarlo, y también lo había intentado todos los demás días…

—¿O es que tendría que ser algo más perra, al igual que ella, como para que me hagas algo de caso¿Es eso?

—Yo…

Sakura estaba segura de que el corazón acabaría saliéndosele del pecho si seguía latiéndole así de rápido. No habría querido decir ninguna de esas cosas, sobre todo porque no era asunto de Shaoran que ella estuviera o no celosa… o _terriblemente_ celosa; igual daba. No obstante, no podía evitar soltarlo todo, igual que hizo con Tomoyo. Demasiada tensión acumulada y demasiadas medias tintas; y ella ya no podía aguantar nada de eso.

¡No podía seguir fingiendo que allí no pasaba _nada_!

Y, fuera lo que fuera que pasara en realidad, lo mejor para su salud mental era descargar todo el peso que llevaba encima de una vez.

Que al menos pudiera echarle en cara lo mucho que la estaba molestando con su presencia desde que había llegado… ¡Y su forma de comportarse últimamente…!

Y lo de Meiling… ¡Esa… perra…¿Cómo se había atrevido ella… y cómo se había atrevido él¡Eso era una traición! No sabía una traición a qué exactamente, pero estaba segura de que lo era.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué se comparaba con Meiling? Todo aquello no tenía sentido. Meiling y ella eran muy diferentes. Meiling era simpática y una garantía para pasar un buen rato.

Sakura no era eso para él.

Estando con Sakura no tenía garantizado nada. De hecho, un día podían estar matándose y al otro llevarse como si fueran los mejores amigos… y al siguiente volver a pelear. No siempre era simpática y no siempre pasaba buenos ratos con ella…

Pero definitivamente le interesaba mucho más.

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente puta ni estoy lo bastante buena para ti?

Eso último fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No _podía_ estar hablando en serio, de verdad que no. Deseó por un momento, aunque fuera breves instantes, que ella supiera de verdad el torrente de ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza el noventa por ciento de las veces en las que estaban juntos.

¡Ojalá ella supiera en qué estaba pensando mientras tenía en los brazos a Meiling!

Quizás en Sakura. En tenerla como ahora la tenía…, o quizás de una manera un poco diferente. Con menos ropa, posiblemente. Pero así. Cerca. Muy cerca. En tener sus preciosos ojos de fuego verde a tan poca distancia que con sólo parpadear pudiera acariciar sus pestañas.

Se había acordado de su sueño en ese momento, y ahora volvía a recordarlo. Maldita fuera.

No era Meiling quien lo volvía loco con sus tonterías, con sus berrinches o con sus sonrisas. No lo era. Meiling era una distracción para olvidarse de aquello otro, porque el verdadero deseo que latía en sus venas no era algo que pudiera permitirse.

—¿Por qué no eres así conmigo? —oyó que susurraba ella con enfado.

Shaoran respiró fuerte y entrecortadamente.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Algunas veces, sí.

Aquella confesión fue suficiente como para hacerle perder la cabeza por completo. Antes de saberlo él mismo, se encontró con que había apretado más a Sakura contra la pared y la embistió con un beso cargado de fuerza.

Nunca había besado así a alguien, porque nunca había deseado tanto a alguien, y se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que probó el sabor dulce de sus labios y sintió su aliento cálido en la boca y su respiración agitada. El pequeño gemido que había dejado escapar por accidente cuando la capturó así y empezó a devorar su boca con ansia. La forma en que sus manos se habían deslizado hasta su nuca y aquellos dedos finos y suaves se enredaban en su pelo ya alborotado de por sí.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba todo aquello, y fue por eso que no pudo despegarse de la aturdida Sakura hasta que la falta de oxigeno fue demasiada. Al separar sus rostros un poco pudo volver a mirarla. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca húmeda, algo hinchada y roja de más.

—Sakura… —susurró.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y, aun con el corazón enloquecido y latiendo desenfrenado, tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para mirarlo y mantenerse en pie, aunque prácticamente estuviera colgada de él.

No sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente ni por qué, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería dejar de sentir todo eso.

Fue ella quien capturó sus labios esta vez, dejándolo indefenso en un primer momento, pero alentándolo a seguir con el juego en cuanto reaccionó. No tardó mucho en volver a besarla otra vez.

Ahí estaba, al fin, tal y como lo venía deseando desde hacía tanto. Sakura, la explosiva, la simpática, la arisca y la dulce Sakura, todas en una, y todas para él. Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba _mucho_.

Pero había algo que se sentía como una espina clavada.

Algo que le repetía una y otra vez que no podía estar haciendo eso. Maldita conciencia, que no se callaba y que le recordaba que Sakura era, fuera de toda discusión, algo completamente fuera de su alcance…, y _debía_ seguir siéndolo. Se suponía que _no debía_ desearla. No así, tan intensamente.

Aunque sólo fuera por respeto a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka, que confiaban en que ese no sería el tipo de cuidado o cariño de hermano que podría darle a la chica con nombre de flor.

Se sentía bien…, pero estaba mal.

Tan cercana y tan lejana; desear y no poder tener… Un Tántalo cualquiera.

—¿S-Shaoran?

Aquello no había sido una palabra, sino un jadeo. Siguió apartándose de ella lentamente.

No, no, esto ya estaba fuera de control…

—L-lo siento —balbuceó torpemente, ganándose una mirada de completo desconcierto por parte de Sakura—. Perdona, no sé qué pasó…

Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. ¿Se estaba disculpando¿Por besarla? Ella también lo había hecho. ¿Se sentía culpable por ello¿Había sido malo¿Había dañado a alguien¿No podía ser¿Por qué se disculpaba con ella? Y lo más importante¿Por qué le dolía que le pidiera perdón?

—¿Eh?

—Supongo que ha sido una mierda de día y… bueno, me dejé llevar demasiado por los nervios.

A estas alturas, él ya estaba completamente despegado de su cuerpo, aunque ella no se había movido para nada. Vio que Shaoran se removía el pelo nerviosamente y de verdad pensó que ella habría hecho algo similar de no haberse quedado completamente paralizada.

Parecía que no llegaban las ideas a su mente.

—De verdad que no quería¿podrías perdonarme?

Pues si no quería, había sabido fingirlo muy bien o era que ella había confundido su propio deseo con el de él. No obstante, optó por seguirle la corriente. Ya podría estar de acuerdo o no cuando volviera a poder pensar.

—Claro…, olvídalo.

Y lo último que recordaba de ese día antes de dejarse caer en su cama, fue a Nadeshiko entrando al salón y preguntando si había preparado la cena. Luego de eso, tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué demonios había pasado y cómo era que se había olvidado tan rápidamente del asunto de Tomoyo.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Yuhuuu! Por fin pasó algo! Y me refiero a algo _real_, claro, y no a los sueños pervertidos de nuestro querido Shaoran. Este capítulo fue casi dos hojitas más corto que el anterior, pero ni modo… Igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Sakura-chan, qué mal lo pasa por mi culpa. Espero que no quieran asesinarme mucho por haberlo dejado ahí y porque el chico parezca arrepentido (y, fíjense que dije _parezca_ xD). Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, no sé si sabrán quién era Tántalo…, bueno, es un personaje de la mitología helénica con una historia muy interesante (ya ven en qué anda mi mente durante las clases de griego xD), y les aconsejo que se informen del castigo que los dioses le impusieron… Yo no me voy a extender con eso, o me emociono, así que sólo les diré que es algo así como el mayor ejemplo de tener lo que se quiere al alcance de la mano y no poder alcanzarlo. Al que le interese, ya sabe: Google. Oh, y por cierto, lo del principio lo saqué de la canción "Faint", de Linkin Park; me pareció que la letra venía bien para el capítulo. Aunque es extraño que no haya usado a Garbage, como siempre… Pero bueno, paso a los reviews porque estoy a punto de quedarme dormida encima del teclado… **: Yuhuuu! Por fin pasó algo! Y me refiero a algo , claro, y no a los sueños pervertidos de nuestro querido Shaoran. Este capítulo fue casi dos hojitas más corto que el anterior, pero ni modo… Igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Pobre Sakura-chan, qué mal lo pasa por mi culpa. Espero que no quieran asesinarme mucho por haberlo dejado ahí y porque el chico parezca arrepentido (y, fíjense que dije xD). Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, no sé si sabrán quién era Tántalo…, bueno, es un personaje de la mitología helénica con una historia muy interesante (ya ven en qué anda mi mente durante las clases de griego xD), y les aconsejo que se informen del castigo que los dioses le impusieron… Yo no me voy a extender con eso, o me emociono, así que sólo les diré que es algo así como el mayor ejemplo de tener lo que se quiere al alcance de la mano y no poder alcanzarlo. Al que le interese, ya sabe: Google. Oh, y por cierto, lo del principio lo saqué de la canción "Faint", de Linkin Park; me pareció que la letra venía bien para el capítulo. Aunque es extraño que no haya usado a Garbage, como siempre… Pero bueno, paso a los reviews porque estoy a punto de quedarme dormida encima del teclado… 

**Lohengrin NightWalker**: Después de dos capítulos sin tus comentarios, querido Bimbo-chan, me alegro sinceramente de que estés de vuelta o no tengo quién me pelee. Te recuerdo que aún no me contaste tu episodio con la piscina, y estoy en espera de ello. Y vamos, que lo mío no era una sonrisita disimulada en esa escena: fue una _sonrisota_ durante todo el capítulo… bueno, y durante el anterior; mi mente cochambrosa no podía estar más contenta. Lo que hace el hambre, sí. Igual las cosas no le van tan mal a tu querido (y cada día más querido) Shaoran¿no? Un beso y espero que nos sigamos leyendo… ¡y más te vale que actualices rápido!

**MaKAkiSs**: Cierto es que Nadeshiko resultó bastante oportuna, pero no te enojes con la pobre mujer. Y no estorba tanto, hija, que si ella no estaba, Fujitaka tampoco salía y a ver de qué se conocían Sakura y Shaoran y qué motivos tendrían para vivir juntos… Bien, no me contestes a eso último. Como ves, al fin pasó algo, y espero que te haya gustado. Y quizá sí seas clarividente, quién sabe, pero lo cierto es que tuve clarísimo que estos capítulos (el seis y el siete) se llamarían así aun antes de escribirlos. ¿No te creías el último párrafo del capítulo anterior? Pues espero que no quieras matarme por este final… No te preocupes por lo largo del review; si yo ya dije que mientras más se extiendan mejor, me encantan los comentarios detallados. No me aburro nada leyéndolos, lo juro. Saludos por allá y, sí, estaré esperando tu review para esta entrega.

**LMUndine**: Hola! Sí, sería bueno ver (supongo que te referirás a "personalmente") a Shaoran celoso… ¡pero igual sería bueno verlo de cualquier manera! Ejem, quiero decir, que tenés razón. ¿Reconciliación? Bueno, no parecen ir muy bien encaminados si lo que quieren es llevarse bien de nuevo, pero qué le vamos a hacer, sino tener fe. Nos leemos y un besote. Gracias por el review!

**Karen**: No son pervertidos? Bueno, entonces lo soy yo y ya está, pero ustedes no se quejan (de hecho les gusta). Hija, que le tengas celos a Meiling y la odies por no poder estar en su lugar es normal; yo no puedo hacer nada con ello, porque meterte en el fic como que quedaría un poco extraño xD. Igual te entiendo¿eh? (y quién no…) Celosa compulsiva? Uy, yo no sé lo que es eso! (silbando disimuladamente). En cuanto al asunto de los ojos…, sí, éstos también cambian con el tiempo, pero no tanto como los tuyos xD. No me agradezcas el actualizar, más bien yo les agradezco a ustedes que lean mis paranoias, y sobre el asunto de publicar mis fics, ya te dije, es un honor para mí. Ya me pasarás la página y todo eso. Un saludo y nos leemos ¡espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Laydi Shaden**: Wola! Como ves, Sakura acaba de soltarle todo en la cara a Shaoran, y como también ves, la reacción fue _interesante_. Espero que te haya gustado, y me alegro de que sigas la historia. Ya me comentarás. Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Syaoran Yoggdrasill**: Konnichipuu! Pues… no sé si habrán llegado a conspirar y planear la muerte de Meiling, pero te aseguro que a la mayoría ganas no le faltaban. Igual sigue viva, así que estás a tiempo de organizar un complot para atentar contra su vida. Gracias por los halagos y me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, sí señor, y en cuanto a lo de que Shaoran se dé cuenta de que Sakura está así por su culpa… creo que acaba de caer ahora mismo. Aunque, como es Shaoran, tampoco sabemos hasta qué punto se dio cuenta del hecho xD. Qué va! Hay pocos chicos rondando por estos lares, sí, pero uno que otro se encuentra. Allá arriba de todo tenés a uno; el primer review. Después hay otros pero no los tengo tan localizados xD. Eso, eso, que viva el amor! Y el incesto sólo en casos como éste (jujuju). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que nos sigamos leyendo… Oh, y perdé cuidado, si hay un complot contra Nadeshiko, te lo haré saber.

**Acseisks**: Me alegro de que te hayas quedado contenta en esta ocasión, y no como en la otra, que por poco y me comés viva. No te preocupes que actualizo rápido (tanto como puedo, ya saben cómo va), y sí, ya era hora de ver a Shaoran celoso… ¡pero no es tuyo! Me temo que somos muchas las que lo tenemos que compartir. Besos y muchas gracias por el review.

**Kaamen-chan**: Hola también! Encantada, de paso. Me alegro muchísimo de que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado, y sí, soy un poco obsesiva y perfeccionista en cuanto a la ortografía… me revienta que haya faltas, así que soy bastante cuidadosa… aunque algunos signos de exclamación y similares se borren con las comas algunas veces, pero eso es cosa del fanfiction y yo no puedo hacer nada. No me extraña que se les haga un poco raro el tema de las personalidades, porque aunque hay muchas cosas que no cambian, es innegable que se nota la diferencia, pese a que tranquilamente se atribuya el hecho a la edad que tienen los chicos y las vidas diferentes. El desquite de Shaorancito es de lo más normal y perdonable, porque 1) es la edad (como bien dijiste), y 2) ¡es Shaoran! Y me encanta que el chico siga teniendo arrastre pese a la dosis de perversión extras que le agregué xD. Sigue siendo adorable! Pero volviendo al tema…, ya se merecía lo de los celos, aunque sigo pensando que Sakura lo está pasando peor xD. Bueno, espero que nos sigamos leyendo y verte por acá más seguido, me encantó el review. Besos y gracias!

**We Love Roy**: Konnichiwa! Sí, Koshi tiene su encanto, y esperen (me refiero a ustedes, lectores), que recen porque no se me ocurra hacer que Shaoran le saque lo lindo a golpes en uno de sus ataques xD. Lamentablemente, el disgusto con Tomoyo hizo todo lo contrario a pasarse… Y el de Shaoran ya es otra historia. La pobre Sakura está que no da una, y no me extraña, ese chico saca de quicio a cualquiera. Como ves, ahora sí hubo beso de verdad y no sólo amague, pero el final tampoco fue lo mejor. Con lo de la actualización, por enésima vez, no deben hacerse ningún problema. Salvo en caso de muerte o similar, sigo publicando con regularidad. Muchos besos y un millón de gracias por tu review! Espero que me digas qué te pareció el capítulo.

**Silene-luna**: Uf! El día en que vea (o imagine…) a un Shaoran poco posesivo, será porque estaré leyendo Tsubasa y aun así no me lo acabaré de creer. El chico es así por naturaleza, y yo no voy a cambiar uno de los rasgos que más me gustan de él, claro. Otra cosa es que se merezca los celos, que se los merece. Pobre Nadeshiko, ahora están pidiendo la cabeza de ella (ya se olvidaron de Meiling xD). No se salva ahora que no interrumpió de nuevo y hubo beso? Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado… y me lo digas (si sí o si no), claro. Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Sonylee**: Hola! Jeje, creo saber por dónde van tus tiros en cuanto a las sospechas, así que no hace falta que digas nada. Lo cual no significa que sean correctas, claro xD. Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y sí, por fin algo de acción real… ¡aunque en éste hubo acción _doblemente_ real! xD. O sea, que no fue roce, sino beso en serio. Y más de uno, además. Ya era hora¿no? Si se tienen unas ganas… Yo también hubiera querido que Shaoran acabase su frase, pero nada, no quería que nadie muriera allí… en ese momento. Además de que sus celos también fueron bastante interesantes, casi tanto como una pelea y todo. En fin, que muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y que espero nos sigamos leyendo. Veamos qué pasa con tus sospechas n.n

**Naunet –inuxkag–**: Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior; espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. Como ya dije, a mí también me habría parecido interesante que Shaoran dijera aquello a Koshi, pero casi mejor que fuera interrumpido, o a saber si se mataban (y eso quedaría tan telenovelesco… ¡kawaii! quiero decir¡no!). Ya ves, al final Sakura sí que habló en este capítulo: les soltó todo a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, cada cual con su reacción y las consecuencias que traigan. Gracias por tu tiempo y el comentario. Nos seguimos leyendo ¡saludos!

**Karin**: Hello, my friend. Me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando y que te parezca divertido; una hace lo que puede. Bah, Shaorancito no es tan perro; lo que pasa es que jode que ande con Meiling matándose en los baños xD. Y si Sakura merece fijarse en otro… pues no sé¿Koshi no es su novio? Muchos besos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo; gracias por el reviewww!

**Agos**: Hola y bienvenida a la historia; es un gusto que la estés leyendo y que sea de tu agrado. Sí, hija, sí: muchos (más muchas que muchos, en realidad) quieren matar a Shaoran, pero tenemos que tenerle paciencia porque es un cielo… o¬o (caída general). Quiero decir, porque es bueno en el fondo y todo eso. Nah, ya vemos que Sakura no parece darse cuenta de que él la está buscando _constantemente_, pero sabemos que la chica es así de despistada. Igualmente las cosas se van dando, poco a poco, porque son un par de cabezotas, pero en este capítulo al fin pasó _algo_ entre ellos. El primer paso a otra cosa, quizá. En cuanto a lo de dejar de escribir, no tenés de qué preocuparte: la historia ya está acabada desde hace meses, y salvo alguna que otra pequeña reforma, no toco los capítulos casi nada. Además, los subo cada fin de semana (salvo causas de fuerza mayor), y no tengo pensado dejarlos con las ganas, ni a ustedes ni a mí misma, que me encanta compartir estas cosas extrañas con los lectores xD. Muchos besos y mil gracias por tu tiempo y el comentario, espero me digas qué te pareció el capítulo.

**Verito S**: Holap! Bueno, me alegro de que te guste el fic ¡para eso estamos! No pasa nada por lo del review, mientras que lo dejes (risa perversa). En cuanto a lo de mi pseudónimo… ¡el chocolate con menta está buenísimo, y estoy muy contenta con él! Se me hace agua la boca, y seguro que a ustedes también. Sobre lo de si habrá algo como lo del capítulo 6 (que pase realmente)… pues…, comprenderás que yo eso no te lo puedo decir, pero sí que no pierdas las esperanzas y que no soy cruel en exceso. Bueno, alguien que no quiere matar a la pobre Meiling… ¡quién no caería como ella! xD. En fin, un besote y muchas gracias por el review.

**Dani**: Chica o chico? Me alegro de que el fic te guste, y no te preocupes que subo los capítulos una vez por semana, así que no hay problema. El pedacito de la canción es del "Untouchable" de Garbage. Uso muchas de sus canciones en este fic, sobre todo vendrán en los próximos capítulos, y lo aclararé la vez que viene (es que se me olvidó decirlo xD). Arigatou por el review y nos seguimos leyendo, espero.

**Lyssette-Reyes**: El Shaoran celoso es una de las cosas que más se extrañan en esta vida, he de decir (y quien lea/vea Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle me comprenderá). Yo no podía ser tan cruel como para no ponerlo, pues. Sobre lo de Koshi, a saber lo que hace: el chico es un misterio. Y los padres de la parejita… bueno, tienen un don del oportunismo que cualquiera envidiaría. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que me cuentes. Un besote!

**Lairen-chan**: Hola! Sí, ya me habían comentado algo de la serie esa de Disney, pero no tenía idea de que existía (no tengo el Disney Channel), así que nada, ellos se copiaron de mí xD. Bueno, exactamente tengo prendadas a lectoras y a dos lectores chicos (jujuju), así que estoy de lo más contenta. Acá te traigo la actualización, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capítulo ¡ya me contarás!

**AnGeLxChAn**: Veo que estás contenta, así que también me pone de buen humor (sobre todo porque sé que no querés matarme… o al menos en el capítulo anterior, ahora quizá sí xD). Y si estás contenta con el pequeño acercamiento del chapter 7, espero que con éste estés _más_ contenta… ¡y que no tengas en cuenta que él se haya echado atrás! Sobre tu teoría de Koshi… Bueno, no sé, podría ser, no te lo voy a negar, pero no te fíes demasiado de los comentarios: ya ves que lo que le gusta es molestar a Sakura xD, que se pica con facilidad. Que no sea un novio celoso no significa que sus piropos a Shaoran tengan doble intención, pero bueno, sos libre de pensar lo que quieras, desde luego :P En todo caso, si fuera gay, vaya pérdida! En eso sí estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos. Y, como ves, sigo sin decirte nada sobre él y te dejo comerte el coco solita xD. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ahí está lo divertido… Sino la historia no tendría ninguna gracia, no? Y sí me gustan los reviews largos, así que yo encantada de que sea tu estilo (al igual que el mío). Nos seguimos leyendo y espero que me cuentes qué te pareció el capítulo.

**Pennyfeather**: La venganza sí es dulce, pero más lo sería para Sakura si se diera cuenta de que se está vengando de Shaoran sin ser consciente de ello xD. Quizá no lo estaría pasando tan mal ahora la pobre. Y si te moriste de la emoción con el casi beso, no sé cómo te habrás puesto con el beso _de verdad_. Encuentros furtivos entre los hermanitos? Pues no hace falta que te diga que los habrá, sobre todo después de esto, verdad que no? Muchos besos y espero tu comentario sobre el capítulo, tomatazos o felicitaciones, ya se verá.

**Kary2507**: No pasa nada por lo de los comentarios, no voy a perseguirte exigiendo reviews o cosas por el estilo… ¡no soy tan mala! Me alegro de que los capítulos te gusten y espero te haya gustado éste también. Acá tenés la actualización, ojalá la disfrutes. Besos y muchas gracias por el apoyo y el review!

**Shiriko Sakura**: Hola! Bueno, es una alegría que no quieras matarme, pero no creo que Meiling esté tan contenta… ¡Pobrecita! Ella no tiene la culpa de no ser tan tonta como para desperdiciar La Oportunidad xD. Y no sé quién estará celoso…, se lo tendremos que preguntar a Shaoran, aunque creo que ahora, más que celoso, quedó entre confuso y traumatizado porque quiere lo que no se toca y no puede evitarlo xD. Muchos besos y espero que me digas lo que te pareció el capítulo.

**Angelsss**: Soy yo o cada vez hay más eses en ese nick? xD. Quizá sea cosa mía. Pero, volviendo al tema, me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y ya ves que hoy sí hubo beso de los de verdad (¡por fin!), pese al final un poco decepcionante. A veces sí que dan pena los pobrecitos, no lo niego, pero uno tiene que pelear por lo que quiere en esta vida¿no? Un saludo y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Sakura14**: Konnichiwa! Si te gustó el capítulo, entonces estoy yendo bastante bien, y definitivamente los celos de Shaoran es algo que muchos estaban esperando, a juzgar por los reviews. Ves como Mei no es tan odiosa? Pero que tampoco te dé pena, porque ella busca lo mismo que él y nada serio… Revolcones y listo, vamos. Un momento, un momento: yo no dije que Koshi y Sakura _no_ fueran novios; yo no dije _nada_, ni que sí ni que no… En cuanto a lo del epílogo, pues tan en blanco como siempre: no se me ocurre nada, de momento. Es que estoy muy centrada en otra historia que estoy escribiendo conjuntamente con una amiga, un fic que ya subiremos un día de estos, en cuanto los parámetros estén medianamente establecidos y todo el tema. Pero bueno, igual y pienso en el epílogo con éxito…, en cuyo caso ya lo sabrán. Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre y por seguirme, nos estamos leyendo!

**Wiwi**: Jelous! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y que se te haga fácil de leer; intento no volverme (demasiado) pesada, así que veo que voy bien. Bueno, un descansito en los estudios nunca está mal, y yo por supuesto no me voy a poner a sermonearte por eso. Espero que te salga bien el examen, en todo caso, y muchos ánimos! Pero siguiendo con el tema del fic, a mí también me gustó crear a este Shaoran… Y de los celos, ya nada, son de lo mejorcito de este chico (al menos en mi opinión), porque además de graciosos son tan tiernos… (soñando despierta) Ejem, perdón, mejor continúo: ya vemos que en este capítulo sí que hubo un verdadero avance entre los chicos, pese al mal final que tuvo, y que las cosas están más interesantes ahora que pasó _algo_ en serio. Lo que dijiste de Nadeshiko es cierto, no es raro que Sakura haya salido así (xD), y en cuanto a lo de Fujitaka ya no sé… Oh, y sí creo que Koshi nota las miraditas de Shaoran, pero no parece demasiado afectado, ahora, eso de que está para el otro lado… ni idea. Y si fuera así, qué desperdicio, verdad? Muchas gracias a ustedes por dejarme comentarios y saber si estoy logrando algo o no y por compartir sus opiniones. Por lo de la confianza, no te preocupes: toda la que quieras. Besos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

**Lady Fiorella**: Bonjour, mademoiselle. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y sobre todo aquello del berrinche de Shaoran… Si ya dijo él que se encaprichaba rápido con lo que le costaba conseguir… En fin, que sólo le faltaban las pataditas y los pucheros para hacerla completa, y entonces sí que moríamos todas entre suspiros de adoración xDDD. Sinceramente no sé si que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko llegaran tarde sería algo bueno, porque quizá con esos minutitos que dijiste las cosas habrían pasado a castaño oscuro y después andarían arrepintiéndose más de lo que ya lo hacen ahora. Aunque hubiera estado bien eso del sexo en la cocina (maquinando…). Quizá lo sopese para otra escena xD. Pero en fin, muchas gracias por tu tiempo y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Besos!

**K. HeLeNa LAnkAsTeR**: Holap! Bueno, los celos son ciertamente muy buena venganza, pero mejor sería si Sakura se diera cuenta de lo que está haciendo¿no creés? Es decir, la muy boba no está ni enterada de los berrinches de su hermanastro xD. Igual lo importante es que él sufra un poco¿no? Me gusta que la historia te guste, y espero que también te haya agradado este capítulo, con beso de verdad incluído. Saludos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Estefi**: Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, ciertamente, y espero que éste también lo haya hecho. En cuanto a lo que decís sobre la ayuda de Shaoran con la cena... xD, uf, así cualquiera quiere que el chico ayude¿no? Es cierto eso de que está haciéndose más que evidente el problema que tiene; es decir, que anda llenando el suelo de babas por su "hermanita", y es gracioso que todo el mundo pueda darse cuenta de eso, excepto la chica misma... y su madre xD. La historia ya la tengo escrita, en efecto, y te diré que andamos rodeando ya la mitad... Aunque eso puede variar según si me da un ataque y modifico el orden de los capítulos o lo que sea. Besos y nos leemos, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Kristi**: Bueno, gracias por los ánimos, pese al carácter breve del review xD. Espero que en otra ocasión me escribas un poco más, sí, así al menos me decís qué te pareció... con más detalle. Un saludo igualmente y agradezco las palabras.

**Danny1989**: Holitas! Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y sí, lo de las situaciones picantes entre los chicos se hacen bastante divertidas... Aunque no creo que para ellos lo sean tanto; después de todo, creo que lo pasan un poco mal algunas veces xD. Acá te traigo el siguiente capítulo, también con su dosis de situaciones comprometedoras y impulsos que cuesta reprimir. Un saludo y espero tu siguiente comentario.

**Luna-Box**: Me alegro de que te encante y te chifle, y de que te guste eso de ver a Shaoran echando chispas... ¡Ya era hora de la venganza, sí señor! Pues no sé de qué me sonará tu nombre, pero quizá lo averigüe... algún día. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que me digas qué te pareció. Muchos besos y saludos!

**Khorih**: Bueno, para que no me mates, acá está el capítulo siguiente. Un día de retraso, pero al fin y al cabo no es mucho. Espero que te guste la entrega y que me sigas leyendo..., asímismo que me sigas mandando comentarios. Y sí, creo que estoy siendo pesada, pero bueno. Muchos besos y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo.

**Rocío**: Jajajaja, bueno, espero que no te suicides y que la vecina se porte bien y te deje la pc para que puedas seguir la historia, aunque echaré de menos los comentarios, en caso de que no puedas dejarlos o lo que sea. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y también la escenita entre Sakura y Shaoran. Aviso que esto se irá poniendo calentito xD. Muchos besos y espero que nos leamos, pese a todo.


	9. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen… Blah, blah, Blah…**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: "Borrón y cuenta nueva"

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, y luego de cinco o seis intentos por parte de la persona al otro lado de la línea, de unos cuantos tonos cada uno, Shaoran acabó por darle al botoncito para abrir la llamada.

—¿Sí…?

—¡Hasta que atiendes el teléfono, macho! —Reconoció la voz de Eriol al instante, y el dolor de cabeza se hizo aún más intenso—. Llevo llamándote desde hace como cinco minutos. Seguidos.

—Ya lo he notado, créeme.

Shaoran cerró los ojos, intentando soportar las punzadas en las sienes que le ocasionaba el mínimo de luz en la habitación… y la risita de su amigo al otro lado.

—No me hables como si quisieras mandarme a la mierda, Shaoran. ¿No te enseñaron modales?

—No sé; no me acuerdo.

—En todo caso, deberías aprender algo de eso…

—¡Dime qué quieres de una jodida vez!

La risotada de Eriol fue lo peor y más desquiciante en esos momentos, y Shaoran se planteó tres veces seguidas en tres segundos el tirar el teléfono por la ventana.

—Ay, olvidaba que estás menopáusica… ¡Aún no me acostumbro a tus cambios de humor!

—¡Chúpamela, Eriol! Estoy hartándome: si no me dices ya lo que tienes que decir, voy a colgar. No estoy de humor para tus bromitas.

Oyó a Eriol ahogarse de risa, pero se quedó quieto. La cabeza le dolía horrores y lo único que quería era que lo dejara tranquilo de una vez. Sabía de sobra que no podía beber o luego la resaca era algo insufrible, pero no había podido evitarlo, una vez más… ¿Cómo hacer, sino, para olvidarlo todo por unas horas? Dios, ya debería haberse aprendido de memoria que no era bueno meterse en esa clase de líos con las chicas…

_Eres un perdido…_

—Bueno, voy a dejarte en paz, pero no pienso hacer lo primero que dijiste, que tengo novia y además no eres mi tipo. —Una pausa—. Lo único que quería era avisarte de que Tomoyo y yo vamos a salir esta tarde; está muy triste desde antes de ayer y quiero animarla un poco. ¿Te vienes? Tú tampoco parecías muy contento aquél día por la mañana. No sé qué le pasa a todo el mundo últimamente, yo soy feliz.

—Pues tienes suerte —refunfuñó—. Tú no tienes sentido común, no me extraña que seas tan feliz. Todo te resbala.

—Mira quién fue hablar¡el señor _Hermano del Año_!

Shaoran se cubrió bruscamente el rostro con una de sus manos, muerto de rabia. ¡Sabía que no tendría que haberle contado a Eriol nada de lo que había pasado!

Pero ayer, estando borracho, él lo había llamado y se había ido de la lengua…

¡Maldito, maldito Eriol, seguro que lo había disfrutado como nunca! Y ahora se regodeaba con su confesión, el muy bastardo.

—¡Eres un rastrero! —siseó—. ¡No vuelvo a contarte nada en mi vida!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas una calentura con tu pequeña hermanastra tan importante, Shaoran, eso es cosa tuya. No me odies por divertirme un poco con ello…

Ahora sí el móvil voló a la otra punta de la habitación, y la carcasa se abrió a la mitad, saliendo disparada hacia extremos opuestos. Seguramente el teléfono se había apagado solo, porque la tarjetita también se había ido de vacaciones a alguna esquina oculta tras los muebles, luego de un vuelo rápido.

Con la rabia se había puesto de pie, y el mareo luego del lanzamiento se hizo terrible, obligándolo a agarrarse de la mesita ratona. Shaoran consiguió atrapar el velador antes de que acabara en el suelo y, tras algunos tambaleos y la serie de aguijonazos en la cabeza, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama deshecha.

A decir verdad, no recordaba cuántas horas llevaba ahí. No se había movido de la habitación desde que despertó, a las dos de la tarde, y contestó con monosílabos a las preguntas de Fujitaka cuando éste se preocupó por su salud y por si necesitaba ir al médico para que le recetara algo contra las náuseas y la jaqueca.

¿Pero era que nunca había sufrido una resaca el hombre o qué?

Por supuesto, le había asegurado que todo iba bien y que no necesitaba nada más que dormir…

Aunque también lo que necesitaba era no cruzarse con Sakura en _ningún_ momento, claro.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de repente y corrió al baño, avanzando por el pasillo como un loco. Cerró de un golpe la puerta y se dejó caer contra la taza del retrete, luchando un rato con las ganas que tenía su organismo de expulsar hasta la última partícula de su estómago.

¡No volvería a tocar el alcohol…!

Se rió de lo absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces se había prometido lo mismo el día después de la borrachera?

Bien, al menos sí era cierto que no volvería a tocarlo por unas semanas. Ni siquiera a olerlo, la verdad.

E incluso en el momento en que había estado dándose el atracón, había sido consciente de que no era algo que le conviniera… Y no obstante, no había podido hacer otra cosa.

Necesitaba, _realmente_ _necesitaba_, apagar su cerebro durante algunas horas.

Aunque, claro, no había funcionado.

De hecho, se había puesto peor que antes. Y en ese momento Eriol lo había llamado para preguntarle no recordaba qué estupidez sobre el examen de Filosofía que le importaba un carajo en esos momentos, logrando, en realidad, que le contara todo lo ocurrido…

La tensión, las ganas, Sakura todo el tiempo y la cagada que se había mandado esa misma tarde, cuando el instinto —o lo que fuera— había podido con él y de una de las peores manera que había…, aunque quizá la más suave de todas las formas que le pasaban por la cabeza, claro.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Tenía más hambre de esa chica de la que recordaba haber tenido de nadie, y lo horrible estaba en que no podía acercarse a Sakura de ninguna manera no inocente, según su pesada conciencia.

Y, si bien era consciente de que eran _hermanos_ desde hacía muy poco y que no era de extrañarse que la situación se volviera extraña, no podía permitirse hacer algo como lo que quería.

Es decir, ahora que Fujitaka había encontrado al fin a alguien y esa persona le correspondía de tal manera que incluso quería formar una familia con él, pese haber pasado ya por una —mala— experiencia anterior similar, no iba a ser él el responsable de arruinarlo todo¿verdad?

Shaoran no quería arriesgar los intentos de aquel hombre, que siempre lo había cuidado y querido tanto, únicamente por un capricho, cosa que seguramente era Sakura. Y no era que no la apreciara ni nada de eso, pero sí que sabía cómo funcionaba su mente y que solía querer lo que más le costaba.

Y, cuando lo conseguía, se aburría.

No quería que lo mismo pasara con Sakura; no podía ni imaginárselo. ¿Qué si metía la pata con ella y luego, a causa del problema entre ellos dos, la cosa iba a más y acababa jodiendo aquel intento de familia que intentaba crearse? Además de lastimarla a ella, claro.

No podía arriesgarse a llegar tan lejos…

¡No podía!

Quizá se moría por sus huesos, y quizá la cabeza le daba vueltas de puro deseo cuando Sakura estaba cerca y llenaba el aire de alrededor con su perfume, pero no podía permitirse que los pensamientos que lo invadían se llevaran a cabo, o sería peligroso.

Tenía que conseguir olvidar… Olvidar, y que todas esas ideas; todos esos sueños, se fueran por el caño cuanto antes.

Aunque se volviera loco o tuviera que soportar resacas.

Tenía que tratar a Sakura como si fuera una hermana, o podría perjudicar a la gente que quería. Tenía que _obligarse_ a ello; obligarse a sí mismo y obligarla a ella también, si era necesario. Ella era un capricho momentáneo, después de todo, y tendría que sacársela de la cabeza algún día.

Y hacer callar a su mente, aunque supiera que sus cuerpos se reclamaban.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura no lo veía desde hacía un día entero; desde que él se había encerrado en la habitación y no había querido salir, alegando que se encontraba mal…

Había podido oír la música desde su habitación durante casi toda la noche anterior, y fue una suerte que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko no se enteraran. Al parecer, Shaoran se había desvelado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Es decir, quizá no se encontraba mal y no tenía de qué preocuparse…

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente. _No tenía_ de qué preocuparse, estuviera enfermo o no. Era peligroso que se preocupara por él, después de todo. O que pensara en Shaoran de cualquier manera.

El muy desgraciado la volvía loca.

No habría tenido que decir todo eso ayer, ni permitido que ocurriera nada de lo de después. Por supuesto, en el momento en que Shaoran la había acorralado contra la pared, ella tendría que haber huido de alguna forma —ahora se le ocurrían tantas—, y, en el caso de que no hubiera podido evitar el beso que él le había dado¡definitivamente _no tendría que haberlo besado ella después_!

—Sakura¿me ayudas?

La voz de Fujitaka la sacó de su ensimismamiento y, al levantar la mirada perdida de la moqueta, se encontró con que el hombre le sonreía con lo que parecía cariño y tolerancia sinceros.

Se acercó a él, que estaba acomodando algo en unas cajas que Sakura recordaba llevaban guardadas en el armario desde hacía años. Claro está, ahora él les había sacado todo el polvo secular de la superficie y se ocupaba de acomodar todos los cuadernos y papeles en su interior, que antes estaban completamente desordenados.

Total, Nadeshiko siempre había sido terriblemente desordenada, pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza y sonreía sin darse cuenta.

—Tu madre no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas —decía el hombre—, y como me encontré esto tan desordenado cuando fui a sacar un edredón, decidí que podía darle una sorpresa. ¿Hace cuánto que esto está aquí?

—¡Uf, ya ni me acuerdo!

Sakura se perdió un momento, mirando curiosamente cómo las manos grandes del hombre trabajaban con un libro gordo que ella sabía era un álbum de fotos que Nadeshiko creía perdido… Seguramente al igual que todo lo que contenían las cajas.

—¿Esta eres tú?

Al inclinarse un poco más, vio con asombro que la niña de aproximadamente tres o cuatro años que dormía encima de un peluche más grande que su propio cuerpo era, en efecto, ella. Una sonrisa cálida se le dibujó en los labios al divisar a la persona sentada a su lado.

—Sí, y ése de ahí es Touya. Debía tener siete u ocho años en esa foto.

Fujitaka estudió el gesto de la chica, que no despegaba sus ojos del álbum, y notó que parecía alegrarse por su descubrimiento. Le ofreció el cuaderno para que pudiera estudiarlo a su gusto, y ella lo aceptó encantada, comenzando rápidamente a ojear las fotos.

—Mamá había creído que había perdido esto —dijo—. Lo buscó durante bastante tiempo, pero al parecer nunca se le ocurrió que podría estar metido allá atrás. ¡Muchas gracias, se alegrará muchísimo cuando lo vea!

—Eso espero. —Miró a Sakura durante algunos segundos, sin que ella advirtiera nada más que lo que tenía delante de los ojos, y un silbido en la cocina lo alertó de que estaba olvidando algo—. ¡El agua…!

Sakura se dio cuenta de que la pava estaba silbando y apartó la mirada del álbum. Detuvo a Fujitaka con un ademán antes de que éste se levantara del suelo, en donde estaba sentado.

—Ya voy yo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó la pava del fuego. Como vio que había una taza con un saquito de té y un plato con lo que parecían ser galletas de cereales o algo por el estilo, dedujo que era lo que Fujitaka estaba preparándose y pensó que, luego de que hubiera encontrado aquel álbum presuntamente extraviado que tan apreciado era por Nadeshiko y por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era llevárselo. Así pues, preparó el té y colocó la taza y el plato con galletas sobre una bandeja, para después dirigirse a donde estaba el novio de su madre, aún ordenando y limpiando cosas.

—Lo…, lo he traído yo, ya que estaba ahí —dijo, algo cohibida.

Y ya iba a dejar la bandeja en el suelo junto a él, pero Fujitaka la detuvo.

—No es para mí; pensaba llevárselo a Shaoran.

Sakura sintió, de repente, que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le agolpaba en las mejillas y que el ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a proporciones insospechadas.

¡Mierda!

—¿Puedes llevárselo tú, por favor? Me gustaría terminar con esto antes de que Nadeshiko llegue.

La más temida pregunta había sido formulada, y Sakura sabía que no había vuelta atrás. ¡Quién demonios la mandaba a ser servicial, joder¡Tendría que haber dejado que Fujitaka fuera a la cocina, preparara el té y luego se lo llevara a su hijo…!

Sí, era egoísta¿y qué? Así al menos no estaría metida en ese brete.

Dios, si había algo que Sakura no quería, era ver a Shaoran ni en pintura, después de lo ocurrido.

—Ahm… Sí, claro que sí.

—Muchas gracias.

La chica subió las escaleras con una sensación similar a la de quien avanza hacia el cadalso o anda los metros del corredor de la muerte. No iba a negarse a la petición de Fujitaka, claro, pero eso no servía como consuelo para su corazón estrangulado y frenético bombeador de sangre.

Se encontró con el pasillo a oscuras y la franja de luz que se colaba bajo la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran, y las piernas se le transformaron en poco más que gelatina. Tuvo que sujetar firmemente la bandeja y respirar hondo para tranquilizarse mientras caminaba hacia su destino, y cuando al fin quedó frente a la puerta, sentía la garganta cerrada y molestos latidos ensordeciéndola completamente, sonando al compás de los golpes en su pecho.

Alzó la mano, dispuesta a llamar, pero al segundo volvió a bajarla.

Y tragó pesado otra vez.

Dios¿desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

_Llamas, le das la estúpida bandejita con comida, esperas a que te la quite de las manos y, por supuesto, sin mirarlo a la cara ni un segundo, te largas. ¡No es tan difícil!_

Pero quizá su parte racional —que le hablaba algunas veces de aquella forma tan fría cuando las cosas no eran, ni mucho menos, la mitad de sencillas de lo que ella las pintaba— estaba equivocada.

Porque para Sakura aquello no estaba siendo _nada_ fácil, desde luego.

¿A Shaoran le molestaría mucho que ella saliera corriendo y quedarse sin su té y sus galletas?

_Hazlo, hazlo, y quizá se enoje tanto contigo como la otra vez y acabes contra la pared…_

¡Dios, _no_!

Súbitamente, se le ocurrió la mejor solución: dejó la bandeja en el suelo y, ya apartándose todo lo posible de la puerta, llamó tres veces rápidas y se largó tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que, si lo veía, se acordaría exactamente de lo que quería olvidar: el error más gordo de su vida.

¡Maldición, se suponía que era su hermanastro!

Aunque él ayudara más bien poco a asimilar ese concepto, desde luego.

Lo único que podía hacer era huir, después de todo. Porque quizá volvería a meter la pata, una y _todas_ las veces que fueran necesarias.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El sonido del despertador podía ser, en ocasiones como esa, una verdadera tortura. Llevaba varios minutos soñando con apagarlo, pero le era imposible… Porque sonaba en la habitación de al lado.

—Maldición… —refunfuñó Shaoran mientras se incorporaba. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se desperezó cuando estuvo de pie—. No se despierta ni aunque el mundo se esté desmoronando a su alrededor…

Al salir de su cuarto el sonido era más fuerte y molesto. No entendía de qué forma se las arreglaba esa chica como para dormir tanto con un despertador _obligándola_ a abrir los ojos… ¿Era sorda o qué? Estiró la mano, ya dispuesto a golpear la puerta, pero de pronto el silencio volvió a reinar.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

Retiró la mano y la volvió a dejar caer a un costado de su cuerpo. Alzó una ceja cuando oyó los pasos alborotados dentro de la habitación, así como algunos objetos caer en el proceso de despertar de Sakura.

—¡Me quedé dormidaaaaaaa! —la oyó quejarse.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y, antes de poder retirarse de allí, se encontró con lo que no quería: Sakura, despeinada, con el rostro encantadoramente sonrojado y, lo peor de todo, un camisón que era más una camiseta grande y que apenas tapaba lo necesario… Súbitamente se acordó de cierta cosa que…

¡La deseaba, Dios, cómo la deseaba!

—¡Shaoran! —se alarmó ella. Sin quererlo, los ojos de Sakura se pasearon por el torso desnudo de él y llegaron hasta el pantalón verde, que era la única parte del pijama que traía puesto—. ¿Q-qué h-haces aquí?

—Ah… Eh… —Tenía que controlarse. _Debía_ hacerlo—. Bueno, e-el despertador n-no dejaba de sonar y…

Pareció haber dicho la palabra clave, porque ella abrió los ojos como platos y se chocó con él cuando salió rápidamente rumbo al cuarto de baño.

—¡Se me hace tarde!

Cuando Shaoran miró su reloj la duda se plantó en su cara. ¿De qué hablaba, si aún faltaba más de hora y media para tener que ir al instituto?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura había llegado corriendo hasta el instituto para no tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de que Shaoran la alcanzara en el camino. También se había levantado temprano para ello. Sabía que aún no podía enfrentarse a él y que lo único que le deparaba el destino, hasta que volviera a hacerse a la idea de que _nada_ debía ocurrir entre ellos, era seguir huyendo como una cobarde.

—Todavía es temprano… —murmuró mientras veía que todo estaba completamente vacío—. Aunque tampoco me apetece ir a clases hoy…

Apretó los dedos en el mango del maletín y se giró. Definitivamente no le apetecía. Si iba, tendría que verlo a él irremediablemente y también a Meiling. Y hasta quizás a los dos juntos.

No.

Siempre podía huir hacia cualquier otro lugar… Estaba el parque, por ejemplo, que siempre estaba vacío a esas horas de la mañana. Normal, los niños buenos iban al colegio.

La alfombra de hojas secas le tendieron trampas en algunas partes del camino, donde estaban rotas las aceras, y más de una vez un charco fue a empapar su pie, casualmente siempre el mismo.

Tenía una suerte maldita.

No bastaba con tener a su hermanito —cuyo segundo nombre debía ser _Tentación_— en casa, que ahora también tenía que toparse con cuanto charco de agua estancada hubiera por el camino.

Anduvo torpemente hasta llegar al parque y se dirigió hacia los columpios en donde siempre se sentaba a pensar, cuando vio que no estaría sola. Había otra chica allí, de cabello azabache, largo y con bucles al final, que le tapaba el rostro. Llevaba su mismo uniforme.

—¿Tomoyo? —se sorprendió. Pese a que no pudiera verle la cara, la reconocería donde fuera.

La aludida alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro asombrado de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Sakura… ¿no vas a ir a clases hoy?

Repentinamente ambas habían parecido olvidar —o al menos obviar— el hecho de que supuestamente ya no eran amigas, y Sakura se sentó en el columpio a su lado. Se meció durante algunos segundos, pensando en qué decir.

—Tú no estás en condiciones de reclamarme nada… Tampoco piensas ir¿verdad?

—No —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa triste—. No estoy de humor, creo. ¿Y tú por qué?

Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor…

—Y ¿qué te pasó a ti?

La castaña dejó de hamacarse y sus pies jugaron a revolver la hojarasca en el suelo. Apretó las cadenas del columpio con los dedos y sintió el metal frío helarle las manos.

—¿Estás mal por lo de ayer, Tomoyo?

Cuando la chica volvió a fijarse en Sakura, se dio cuenta de que ésta la miraba con un pesar enorme y que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Sí —dijo en un susurro—. Lo siento por lo de ayer, Sakura. No debí tratarte así, cuando es normal que seas un montón de nervios con piernas. De verdad que lo siento mucho.

Sakura no lo aguantó más y se arrojó sobre Tomoyo para estrecharla en un abrazo cargado de fuerza y arrepentimiento que ésta correspondió con mucha más suavidad. No quería perder a Tomoyo por nada. La quería horrores y era su mejor amiga, después de todo. No pensaba permitir que ninguna de las locuras que últimamente venía arrastrando, ni su mal humor, orgullo o falta de paciencia por culpa de cualquier cosa, tuviera repercusión en su amistad de años.

—No, yo lo siento… He sido una idiota. No quería decirte todas esas cosas; eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y no pretendo controlarte, es sólo que yo…

Daidouji le acarició el pelo y sintió las lágrimas de Sakura mojar su hombro.

—Shhh, tranquila… No pasa nada. Olvidemos todo esto¿de acuerdo?

La separó de ella con delicadeza y se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Sakura apartó el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—De verdad que lo siento mucho.

—Yo también me dejé llevar demasiado… Además tenías razón en eso de que te he dejado bastante de lado ahora que estoy con Eriol.

—Pero no ha estado bien tomármela contigo cuando tú no tienes la culpa…

—Shaoran me dijo que estás pasándolo un poco mal últimamente. —El ceño de Sakura se frunció notablemente—. Supongo que no me había dado cuenta de eso, o le resté importancia… Creí que era por lo de siempre, ya sabes…, tus problemas con él y todo lo demás. No me extraña que saltaras así conmigo.

—De todas las personas que hay, tienes que hacerle caso a él —refunfuñó.

Tomoyo se rió un poco.

—Bueno, debes que aceptar que tiene razón esta vez… Te ves demacrada… Y tienes los ojos rojos. ¿Has estado llorando mucho últimamente?

—Un poco. —Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. Su amiga la miró con reproche—. ¿Qué? Todos lloramos alguna vez.

—Pero tú estás mal, Sakurita. Se te nota en la cara, estás cadavérica…

—Me parece normal, teniendo en cuenta mi situación.

Daidouji la miró con condescendencia casi maternal.

—¿De verdad tan terrible es?

Sakura sonrió con fastidio.

—Creo que ni te lo imaginas.

Tomoyo se levantó del columpio y tiró de la mano de Sakura para que ésta la imitara. Pronto ambas estuvieron de pie, en medio del parque desierto, y los columpios siguieron meciéndose solos durante poco tiempo más.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas mientras nos tomamos un helado en la cafetería? Después de todo, tenemos toda la mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la siguió a través de los juegos del parque. Se enjugó torpemente los ojos otra vez con la manga del uniforme y se abrazó a la espalda de su amiga, a lo que ésta rió. Ambas recordaban caminar así años atrás, costándoles varios tropezones, desde luego. A Tomoyo solía fastidiarle que hiciera eso, teniendo en cuenta que acababan en el suelo la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Hey¿sabes dónde está Saku? —le preguntó Koshi apenas tocó el timbre del recreo.

Shaoran pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de ignorarlo, pero quizás su buena educación triunfó y al menos no lo dejó con la pregunta en el aire.

—No —dijo secamente, y luego salió de clases.

Cuando ya había recorrido la mitad del pasillo hacia los baños, notó que Meiling lo estaba siguiendo con una sonrisa insinuante. Shaoran se giró y esperó a que lo alcanzara.

Sakura no había venido, pero al menos podía entretenerse un rato con otras cosas y así dejar de pensar en eso…

—Shaoran, qué casualidad —ronroneó ella—. Te vi por aquí y me pregunté si querrías venir conmigo al baño…

Él no esperó más y la arrastró hasta los servicios, para luego volver a encerrarse en el cuartucho pequeño del retrete blanco con restos de ceniza en la taza.

—¿Aquí? —dudó Meiling—. ¿No quieres ir a los baños de arriba?

—No.

El chico le desabotonó la camisa de un tirón y la besó con fiereza, a lo que ella no tardó en responder, pero sin dejar de hacerle gracia.

—No puedes esperar¿eh?

Shaoran gruñó como única respuesta y continuó con su labor de morderle la boca.

Quería deshacerse de todo lo que le taladraba la mente. De la rabia y del deseo que despertaba en su interior el recuerdo de Sakura. Quería que, por una vez, no fuera ella la que estuviera volviéndole loco.

Meiling se le retorcía en los brazos encantada y él exploraba su cuerpo con las manos, arrastrándose por la piel como una serpiente en la hirviente arena del desierto.

A él le habría gustado disfrutar aquel momento. Le habría gustado sentir que la mente se le quedaba en blanco cuando ella le enroscaba las piernas en torno a sus caderas y se movía ligeramente, provocándole, y también le habría gustado poder disfrutar de la caricia suave del largo cabello contra su espalda cuando ella se reclinaba encima de él y le llenaba el cuello de besos… De verdad le habría gustado disfrutarlo.

Pero no podía.

La imagen de Sakura llenaba cada rincón en su mente, y ahora que estaba con Meiling podía haberse vuelto incluso más insoportable…

Y es que le había recordado con demasiada claridad el momento vivido aquella tarde y le había hecho entender, aunque no quisiera, que le importaba un bledo que fuera Meiling quien se le estaba entregando, porque a la que quería allí era Sakura… Y entonces esto no era sostenible durante más tiempo.

Besaba a Meiling e imaginaba besarla a ella. Imaginaba que Sakura era quien estaba arrinconada contra aquella pared y que era ella y no otra quien le estaba regalando aquel momento…

_Acabas de perder la última cosa que te ataba a la cordura… ¡Ya ni Meiling puede ayudarte; que los Dioses se apiaden de ti!_

¡Qué lejos podían llegar algunos caprichos, desde luego!

—¿Shaoran? —No supo en qué momento Meiling se había quedado quieta, pero ahora lo miraba con gesto desconcertado y hasta un poco preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada… —Él se separó de la chica y se acomodó un poco la camisa—. Lo siento, creo que no puedo ahora…

Meiling asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin enterarse de nada.

—Pero ¿de verdad que estás bien?

Shaoran le sonrió de forma poco convincente.

—Sí, claro que sí.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tomoyo, que tenía los ojos violetas muy abiertos, comió otra cucharada de su helado de vainilla.

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó… Para ser sincera, no creí que llegarais a eso… A besaros, quiero decir.

—Yo tampoco…

Sakura miró el techo y esperó al siguiente comentario. Le parecía que ya había hablado suficiente antes, y ahora era tiempo de asimilar para su amiga.

—Aunque… la verdad es que no es tan extraño, después de todo. —dijo Tomoyo luego de una pausa valorativa. La chica la miró sin entender—. Es decir, dos adolescentes que no se conocen de nada y de repente tienen que vivir juntos y comportarse como hermanos cuando no lo son… Además, los dos sois personas bastante atractivas.; no es extraño que algo así pase, que la atracción de los dos desemboque en este tipo de cosas.

—Puede que tengas razón, Tomoyo.

La aludida observó a su acompañante comer el helado tan lentamente que, de ser verano, ya no quedaría nada de él más que sus restos de chocolate derretido. Sakura se veía ausente, y su infalible instinto le decía a gritos que algo había allí y que las cosas probablemente no se quedaban en un simple magnetismo.

—Hummm, Saku, dime una cosa. —Ella dejó de centrar su atención en el helado y la miró para que continuara—. ¿Te gustó el beso?

Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba encapotado, como desde hacía días, e incluso goteaba un poco. Vio algunas personas vestidas con gabardinas y otras portando paraguas de colores. Mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos la distrajeron por un momento, o al menos eso intentó.

—Tomoyo, no me preguntes esas cosas…

—Vamos, no tienes porqué tener vergüenza conmigo. Soy tu amiga y sabes que quiero ayudarte.

Sakura dejó la cucharita plateada y reconsideró la opción por unos segundos. Finalmente suspiró y dijo:

—Sí. Sí me gustó.

—¿Poquito, algo, bastante, mucho…?

—Mucho…

—Eso ya no es tan buena señal…

—Ya, eso ya lo sé, créeme.

—Bueno, en realidad tampoco es tan grave… —intentó tranquilizarla—. Siempre y cuando lo tuyo por él no pase de simple atracción, claro. Entonces sí que sería un problema…

—¿A qué te refieres?

La otra le envió una mirada _muy_ significativa.

—¿Dices si yo… me enamorase de él? —Tomoyo asintió—. ¿De verdad crees que eso sería posible? —Ahora la chica no dijo nada y Sakura rió—. Nah, no seas boba, Tomoyo. Puede que los polos opuestos se atraigan un poco, pero estando juntos demasiado tiempo la cosa se pone difícil… En realidad Shaoran y yo somos como el agua y el aceite… No nos mezclamos.

Ahora Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía convencida. Se dijo a sí misma que, en realidad, eran más bien como un mechero próximo a un montón de gasolina: bastaba con que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y que saltara una sola chispa como para encender el fuego sin remedio.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Hola! Me estoy muriendo de sueño, además de traer un humor de perros por culpa de una venenosa a la que prefiero no nombrar (¡sólo le hace falta sacarme el novio en San Valentín, para ser culebra completa!), así que sepan perdonar si digo alguna tontería… Una , me refiero. Qué les pareció? Reescribí este capítulo, que originalmente era la mitad de largo, y me gusta más ahora. Sin embargo, ustedes tienen el veredicto final, ya lo saben. Las cosas parecen retroceder un poco: Shaoran ve a Sakura como un capricho, y ella, a su vez, lo ve a él como algo similar a la tentación hecha carne xD. Y no me maten, yo no tengo la culpa de que sean dos tontos… O bueno, quizá un poco sí, por eso de que el fic es mío y tal… Ah, y por cierto, traigo lo de Tántalo del capítulo pasado, sólo por si a alguien le interesa (a quien no, que se salte el párrafo en cursiva): 

_Tántalo, Hijo de Zeus, monarca de Lidia (Asia Menor). El menor de sus crímenes fue haber ofrecido a los dioses la carne de su propio hijo, Pélope, a quien había guisado, para probar la omnisciencia de éstos. Los inmortales descubrieron inmediatamente la naturaleza del manjar y lo rechazaron horrorizados, salvo Deméter, que devoró hambrienta el hombro del desdichado joven sin darse cuenta de nada. Los dioses resucitaron a Pélope y reemplazaron el hombro desaparecido por otro de marfil. Tántalo fue castigado a sufrir hambre y sed eternas. En lo más profundo de Tártaro, quedó sumergido en un lago hasta el cuello y muy cerca de un árbol repleto de frutos deliciosos: cuando intenta beber, el agua se retira; cuando intenta comer, las ramas se alejan de su mano._

Claro que Tántalo hizo otras muchas cosas, pero ésa fue su peor metida de pata, desde luego, y conllevó el castigo por el cual es famoso. Bien, después de leer esto, supongo que entenderán mejor a qué me refería al usarlo en el capítulo anterior con eso de desear algo que está al alcance de la mano y no poder tenerlo, no? Espero que sí.

Pero mejor me dejo de mitología y paso a los reviews, que esto es siempre muy interesante para quien le gusta (¡a mí!), pero para los demás supongo que es un rollo xD.

**Luna-Box**: Como ves, fui buena y te traje más. No pasa nada porque a veces no escribas o no dejes review a la primera hora, no voy a andar cronometrándote, así que tranquila. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y de verdad espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besos!

**We Love Roy**: Hola! Jaja, lo siento, pero mi nombre es un poco confidencial (¿?) y muy poca gente por estos lares lo sabe; y es que prefiero un pseudónimo porque tengo un nombre lo suficientemente singular como para no poder confundirme con nadie si me arrepiento de ser yo xDDD. Además, me gusta eso de Chocolate-con-menta-chan. Y sino Choco-chan, que queda muy mono también xD. Pero bueno, me dejo de tonterías con mis nombres y paso al fic. Pobre Tomoyo, hija, espero que no la odies tanto después de este capítulo, que vemos que no se alegra de haberse portado así, y la verdad es que me estoy planteando si no la hice muy odiosa a la chica. Y sobre lo de que Sakura sea o no femenina por decir eso de ser más puta… No sé, yo no creo que quede mejor o peor en la boca de una mujer que de un hombre y, en todo caso, no sería demasiado _fino_ de parte de ninguno de los dos sexos… ¡Aunque yo eso me lo paso por el forro, la verdad! (risas). La iniciativa de Sakura es una de las cosas en las que me centré bastante, sobre todo porque no la considero cobarde (me refiero al personaje original, el de CCS), y bastante determinada… ¡No pondría a Sakura a hacer algo que ella no quisiera! Uf, y eso de que Shaoran la quiera o no, no se yo… Quizá, y de ser así, antes de tener el valor para decírselo, debería darse cuenta, no? Porque el chico no se entera de nada. Me alegro de que no me mates, y no te quejarás: a review largo, contestación larga, y yo encantada. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

**LMUndine**: Bueno, me alegro de haberte dejado emocionada con el beso final del capítulo anterior, y espero que éste te haya gustado, a pesar de que no hubiera el mismo tipo de acción… pero tengan paciencia y yo los recompensaré (esto ya parece la Biblia). Sí, pobre Sakura, pero pobrecito de Shaoran también, que anda como una pelota de ping pong. Nos seguimos leyendo, saludos y gracias!

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Hola! Uf, y sí, la conciencia humana es de las peores cosas de esta vida, que no nos deja disfrutar el morbo a gusto xD. Igual y a ver cuánto dura, no? La carne es débil, y estos chicos están con mucho peso sobre los hombros… (qué mala soy). Y lo mismo que le dije a We Love Roy: para declarar sus sentimientos, ambos deberían darse cuenta de ellos, si es que están, no? Porque de momento, él la ve como un capricho y ella como una tentación con piernas. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa con la parejita tan extraña. Un saludo.

**Sonylee**: Buenas lunas, tardes, día o lo que sea por allá. Qué tal? Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta sobre los escrúpulos de Shaoran, creo que en este capítulo está la respuesta más que clara, y es que el chico está intentando por todos los medios no pasarse de la raya con su hermanastra para no poner en peligro a su padre y lo que éste está consiguiendo hacer con su vida. Además, supongo que no hablaría con su padre sobre que está enamorado, principalmente porque Shaoran _no_ es consciente de que eso esté ocurriendo, en el caso de que ya ocurra (que con este tipo nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta). Y en cuanto a lo de la sospecha, ya sabés que no voy a decir nada :P Quizá y tengas razón, vaya uno a saber. Muchas gracias por el review, lo aprecio mucho. Besos y espero que nos leamos.

**Gabyhyatt**: Gracias por el comentario y me alegro de que te guste el fic. Y, desde luego, te doy la razón en cuanto a que Shaoran se la está jugando con tanta tontería… Igual y debería dejar de pensárselo tanto xD. Besos y nos leemos.

**Verito.S**: Me empecé a reír sola con lo de "Syaoran baka", pero tenés razón. Y, sí, al menos avanzaron algo… (¡hubo beso!), pero a ver qué puede hacer eso contra la reticencia de los dos a meter la pata todavía más y sus ganas de rehuirse mutuamente. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que me dejes review (sonrisota) xD. Besotes!

**Kaamen-chan**: Konnichipuu! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, la verdad, y sí soy consciente de que fue un tanto breve, pero es que los capítulos de esta historia giran alrededor de las diez-quince páginas, más o menos, y no preguntes por qué xD. A mí también me gustaría hacerlos más extensos (de hecho, alargué los que tenían menos de diez, como éste, que era de siete), pero no me resultó imposible. Supongo que por el estilo de escritura, o algo así, porque con otras cosas hago las entregas interminables xD. Uf! No me esperaba hacer llorar a nadie, la verdad, pero casi me alegro por ello: significa que consigo transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes, y eso me deja más que contenta. Pero, de ser así, no me imagino cómo te dejará el capítulo 14 n.nU… Andá preparando los pañuelos desde ya, que me emocionó a mí xD. En el beso sí que hubo fuego, y no me extraña: se tienen unas ganas que pa' qué. Cuánto aguantarán resistiéndose? Espero que este capi te haya gustado y nos sigamos leyendo. Abrazos! (ya parezco un teletubbie)

**Margara**: El "ideota"? Agrego la palabra a mi diccionario desde ya xD. Tensión sí que hay, sobre todo ahora, después de que se consumó algo (por pequeño que fuera) entre ellos, y a ver cómo lo aguantan… Porque creo que se están volviendo locos los pobres. Espero que te guste el capitulito. Nos leemos!

**Pennyfeather**: No, no te mueras! Si te morís ahora, entonces no vas a poder saber todo lo que se viene después, porque lo del beso fue apenas una muestrita! Me parece genial que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que éste también. Muchas gracias por tu review, y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Lyssette-Reyes**: Me asustaste con lo primero, tengo que decir xD. Con respecto a lo de Sakura y Tomoyo, sí, fue una mierda, pero vemos que acaban de reconciliarse (como amigas, claro), y que las cosas parecen ir bien _en eso_, al menos, para la pobre chica. Sí, creo que todos coincidimos con eso de que Shaoran no debía haber dicho que estaba arrepentido de haberla besado, sobre todo porque ella parecía _extrañamente_ dispuesta, pero qué se le va a hacer, sus motivos tiene el pobrecito. En cuanto a lo de tus historias, las buscaré y ya te diré, pero tendré que apuntarlo para que no se me olvide, o deberás recordármelo constantemente, porque con ese tipo de cosas soy un auténtico desastre u.u Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Hikari-sys**: Veo que conocés la historia de Tántalo, y no me extraña. Después de todo y guiándome por tus fan fics, no cuesta mucho deducir que seguiste Humanidades, y Latín y Griego, además. Y, sí, yo estoy estudiando Humanidades (es mi primer año), y elegí los dos idiomas porque me gustan mucho estos temas… ¡Le tenía unas ganas al latín! xD Me gusta más que el griego, la verdad, porque es más de romperse el coco que de chapar finales (y ésa es la parte que me aburre: chapar como burra) xD. La verdad era que no tenía pensado meter a Tántalo en esta historia (de hecho lo hice cuando ya estaba acabada), pero es que la profesora se puso a hablar de él en una de las clases y me pareció que la metáfora le iba tan bien que no pude resistirlo. Si es que estos griegos parecían tener un don especial para la tragedia y las historias bien enredadas. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia, yo también sigo las tuyas (aunque no siempre deje reviews, porque mi cabeza es un desastre para eso de recordar cosas), y siempre es halagador que buenos escritores te dejen su opinión… y que además sea positiva, claro xD. Puf, y ahora que lo pienso, no sé si te dejé review para el último capítulo que subiste de tu fic… Tendré que fijarme. Oh, no, te suplico no nos mates… Y no es que con esto esté diciendo que los chicos la vayan a cagar en serio (silba disimuladamente), sólo lo digo por… si acaso xD. En el foro de Crossed Destinies también estoy, sí (¡soy una plaga!), pero últimamente ando más bien callada porque casi no tengo tiempo para dejar comentarios (buuu…). En el msn me conecto sobre todo los fines de semana por la noche, aunque a veces esté más bien de adorno. No te hablé porque creí que estabas ocupada (normalmente por el estado y tal), pero la próxima puedo molestarte igual y en todo caso me tirás algo por la cabeza xD. Besos también y mil gracias por el review y los ánimos!

**Wiwi**: Felicitaciones en cuanto a lo de que te fue bien! Estás estudiando medicina? Ah, a mí me gustaba mucho eso de chiquita… hasta que empecé a odiar cada vez con más ganas las agujas, inyecciones y demases xD. Así que tengo que conformarme con ver House, de momento (babas). Pero, volviendo al tema del fic y dejando atrás mis sueños frustrados, me parece genial que te haya gustado el chapter. Efectivamente, lo de la vez anterior con Tomoyo fue una patinada nada más; Sakura que estaba siendo presa de la histeria y la otra que no acababa de entender porque su amiga no se explicaba bien tampoco. En fin, lo bueno es que ya lo arreglaron y es lo que cuenta. Lo que no se arregló tan fácil fue lo de Sakura y Shaoran, pero bueno… Ahí cada uno con su cuento, a ver cuánto aguantan estos dos con tanta hormona en el ambiente y una casa compartida. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos de siempre y por dejarme comentarios. Besos!

**Riza-trisha**: Me alegro mucho de que el capítulo te gustara, y de que hayas dejado review, además (megasonrisa). Sí fue un montón de impulsos, uno tras otro, y supongo que habrá sido intenso (o eso espero). Y en cuanto a lo de que Sakura se dé cuenta de que las babas por su hermanastro son demasiado obvias…, quizá lo haga cuando él también lo admita, no? Son los dos un par de tercos! Pero bueno, así y todo resultan adorables xD. Un abrazo y espero nos leamos pronto.

**Minami**: Bueno, si el fic te tiene enganchada, para mí mejor. De hecho, soy tan mala que es lo que quiero conseguir xD. Seh, ya es hora de que pase algo de verdad y basta de tanto remordimiento, no? Lo están deseando, lo sabemos! Y lo que yo sé es que ustedes tienen tantas ganas como los protas mismos de que eso pase. Muchos besos y gracias por tu review!

**Danny1989**: Konnichiwa! Como ves, _definitivamente_ para los chicos la situación no es _nada_ cómoda… ¡los pobrecillos ya no saben dónde meterse, y peor ahora! Eso les pasa por tener hormonas muy activas… y porque soy un poco perturbada, por qué no decirlo xD. Igual lo bueno es que el malentendido entre Sakura y Tomoyo no fue nada muy grave, y al fin parece que las cosas entre ellas vuelven a estar bien (que llevaban mal bastante tiempo, la verdad). Bueno, y en cuanto a lo de si Shaoran aguantará tantas ganas… de momento lo consigue a veces y otras no, depende de cómo tenga el día xD. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Lairen-chan**: Uf, me parece a mí o te dio bronca ese final? No me extraña, es como para hacerse un guiso con ellos… Aunque a Shaoran lo perdonamos por ser así (babas) y porque además las intenciones del chico son buenas, en el fondo, e intenta resistir por el bien de su padre. Luego a Sakura sí podemos torturarla un rato. En efecto, tanto ella como él están intentando olvidar o al menos hacerse los desentendidos, pero creo que les está costando demasiado. Sé que estuvo corto el capítulo, pero son todos más o menos así, qué se le va a hacer: lo bueno viene en envases pequeños… (1) qué modesta soy 2) creo que eso no es cierto en todos los casos…). En cuanto a tus dudas sobre la cantidad de capítulos… pues iremos por la mitad, más o menos, aunque no lo sé bien porque siempre puedo agregar o modificar cosas. Me alegro de que la historia te guste y espero me dejes comentarios bien largos xD. ¡Saludos!

**Haruhi Hitsugaya**: Hola! Yo soy consciente de que los capítulos de esta historia son bastante cortos, sí, pero es que no sé por qué no consigo hacerlos mucho más largos: me gustan así, como están. Quizá porque es todo el tiempo un impulso, un choque tras otro, no convine el extenderme demasiado con cosas que no interesan, porque dejaría de ser tan intenso y perdería el espíritu de la historia… O quizá estas sean paranoias mías, pero bueno xD. Bueno, Shaoran lo está pasando mal también, a su manera, y no te preocupes que pienso torturar al chico, sobre todo más adelante. Y para que las cosas sean color de rosa creo que sí falta… un tiempo. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que igualmente sigas la historia, aunque los capitulitos sean cortos. ¡Besos!

**Agos**: Me alegro de que el capi te haya gustado n.n Bueno, y en cuanto a lo de que Shaoran no se vaya a portar más mal (asumo que te referirás a Meiling), no creo que lo haga, pero no porque Sakura lo sepa o no (¿a él que más le da, si cree que ella no siente nada?), sino porque no puede xD. Por la boca muere el pez, como dicen algunos, y creo que Shaoran es el claro ejemplo de eso… ¡porque la embarró bien! Oh, y supongo que la historia sí puede llegar hasta marzo, eh? No soy muy buena con los cálculos, pero si no me equivoqué, dará tiempo de sobra. Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Shie-san**: Cuatro capítulos de un tirón? Bien, bien, así de maniática me gusta xD. Pffff, seh, la pobre Sakura está que sale de Guatemala y se mete en Guatepeor, no? Aunque al final lo de sus celos sirvió para algo: gracias a ello, hubo beso! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y ya me contarás. Besos y gracias.

**MaKAkiSs**: Otra con buena memoria como la mía, eh? Espero que hayas anotado la contraseña en alguna parte, que sino lo veo complicado xD. Coincidimos en que Shaoran no fue una luz con eso que dijo a Sakura…, pero ya vimos lo que él pensaba al respecto y por qué actuó de esa manera… Yo creo que se le perdona, no? Es tan lindo que una no se puede enojar en serio con él xDDD. Bueno, me halaga que la historia te guste tanto y que andes medio desesperada hasta que actualizo, a mí también me tiene pasado con algunos fics y es desesperante. Mmmm, y sí, yo a veces también odio a Sakura, pero creo que eso se llama envidia cochina (risas). Muchos besos y mil gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos!

**Lady Fiorella**: Bah, sí que son un par de babosos, pero son lindos igual… aunque saquen de quicio a cualquiera, algunas veces. Ya ves, y para colmo ahora ella piensa que él es una tentación molesta rondando por su casa y él la ve como un capricho… Al menos es un consuelo que lo de Tomoyo por fin se haya arreglado, después de tantos meses llevándose así, no? Interesantes tus desvaríos, por otra parte xD. Estaría bien lo de una boda conjunta, sí… ¡Y de los hijos qué decir! Qué ternura xD. Muchos besos, que sino quien se pone a desvariar soy yo. Gracias por el comentario!

**Kristy**: Hola? Yey, por qué no iba a contestar? Contesto a los reviews siempre que puedo, además de que si le contestaba a todo el mundo no te iba a dejar de marginada, no? xD Es un halago para mí que el fic te guste, y no te preocupes que momentazos no faltarán, así como también no pienso dejar de subir la historia porque ya la tengo toda escrita; luego la continuación está asegurada. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y los ánimos, y no te preocupes que mientras más largos los reviews, mejor. ¡Besos!

**AnGeLxChAn**: Te emocionaste con el beso? xD Sí, la cagada ahí se la mandó Shaoran al final, pero bueno, leído este capítulo ya conocemos sus motivos y la verdad es que se llega a entender al chico. Sobre lo de arreglar el desastre con eso de que son hermanos, la boda de sus padres y todo el tema… pues, ése fue uno de los problemas más complicados que se me presentó, para ser sincera, porque no sabía bien cómo darle el giro a las cosas. Igual ya está arreglado, así que te queda esperar… o hacer teorías xD. A cuál manga te referís? Yo no leí ninguno, pero quizá estaría bien (me gustan estas historias morbosas, qué le voy a hacer, soy un caso perdido)… aunque como no es tan fuerte (según dijiste), supongo que me dejará con las ganas de más… o de escribir un tema sobre el cual ya escribí, claro xD. Pero bueno, ya me estoy yendo por las ramas. Bueno, sí, Koshi no salió en el capítulo anterior y en este sólo un poquitito… pero tarde o temprano se aclararán las cosas, aunque no sé si daré más pistas (risitas); es que quiero que te obsesiones con él. Por último, no te digo el número de capítulos porque quiero que sea una mínima sorpresa, pero sí te digo que voy más o menos por la mitad de la historia. Uf, pero me estoy extendiendo un montón con el review, así que me despido ya. Muchos besos y graciaaas!

**Ingrid8av**: Bueno, alguien que no quiere matar a Shaoran (creo). Gracias por tu review y me alegro de que te haya gustado n.n

**Estefi**: Hola! Espero que no te dé un ataque, ya ves que este capítulo estuvo más calmadito que el otro, por suerte o por desgracia. Por fin Sakura y Tomoyo arreglan sus diferencias (más bien su malentendido), y en cuanto a eso las cosas vuelven a estar bien. Por otro lado, pasando al terreno de la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran... ya es otra historia. Se puede entender perfectamente a los dos, la verdad, y si vos estás al borde del infarto, ellos no quiero ni imaginarme xD. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por el review! Nos leemus!


	10. Olvidar no es fácil

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente para mí y afortunadamente para ustedes. Por algo tengo que escribir fan fics¿saben? **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10: "Olvidar no es fácil"

Sakura podía oír de fondo la voz de Tomoyo leyendo aquel párrafo shakesperiano del libro de texto, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando un mínimo de atención. La profesora ya le había echado un sermón pocos minutos atrás, cuando la descubrió por segunda vez contemplando las musarañas, y la había invitado a abandonar la clase en cuanto quisiera… Ella se había negado, luego de pedir rápidamente perdón, y casi jurado que estaría atenta, pero…

¡Por qué era tan imposible, por todos los santos!

De seguir así, veía claramente el cartel de llegada a su destino, con unas letras luminosas y centelleantes que rezaban _fracaso académico_ en un rosa fosforito.

Si es que al final la nota más alta la había sacado hacía ya tiempo, en matemáticas, cuando aquello de las clases particulares… Cuando Shaoran y ella todavía se comportaban como algo similar a hermanos, o al menos amigos.

En ese momento a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido que las cosas podían acabar así; que un mal momento y un —enorme— traspié acabarían ocasionando quedar arrinconada contra una pared y con él encima, no precisamente discutiendo sobre el significado de la vida, y que eso llevara a su distanciamiento… por enésima vez.

Porque, joder, Sakura a veces sentía que era como un tira y afloja constante. Nunca había nada estable entre ellos, y, de seguir así, dudaba que aquello fuera posible algún día. Ni como hermanos, ni como amigos, ni como… nada.

Y lo peor de todo era que la idea no le gustaba, y que se estaba dando cuenta de las ganas que tenía de que pudieran estar bien de alguna manera, aunque supiera perfectamente que era imposible.

Apretó los puños, que descansaban sobre la mesa, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no perder el control y ponerse a llorar como una idiota debilucha. ¡Odiaba llorar! Y menos quería llorar por algo como lo que ocurría, ni que Shaoran fuera el motivo de ello… Se negaba a derramar una sola lágrima por él y siempre lo haría. No le daría ese privilegio, no sentía que se lo mereciera.

Y sin embargo, el nudo en la garganta era cada vez peor…

—Amamiya —oyó que le susurraba alguien, y lo ignoró por un momento—. ¡Pssst, Amamiya!

La vocecita molesta no desistía, así que alzó la cabeza y buscó con bastante rabia al responsable. No miró hacia atrás, porque sabía perfectamente que aquella era la voz de una chica… y que además Shaoran nunca la había llamado por su apellido, por supuesto. Pudo ver a Koshi, Eriol y Tomoyo leyendo —la última en voz alta—, y a todo el resto de la clase a su derecha… Y al mirar al frente, se encontró con lo que no se esperaba.

—Chica¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Meiling, siempre susurrante, dejándola por un momento completamente muda—. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería o algo?

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que uno de los objetos de su ira más irracional y profunda la observaba con una preocupación que parecía sincera.

—No… —alcanzó a decir, intentando no licuar el rencor que le tenía en sus palabras.

Meiling frunció el ceño y se giró más hacia ella, estudiándola sin reparo. Sakura imaginó que, pese a sus esfuerzos, la otra no era ninguna imbécil y no le había costado nada adivinar que su actitud ante ella era más defensiva que otra cosa.

—Mira, ya sé que no tenemos mucha confianza, pero sólo estoy intentando ayudarte. Te ves realmente horrible… —Amamiya frunció el ceño y la otra pareció aguantar la risa—. No me estoy metiendo contigo; lo digo porque parece que algo te está jodiendo. Y mira nada más esas ojeras…

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, además de no acabar de entender la actitud de Meiling. Nunca había parecido interesarse por lo que a ella le pasara, y ni siquiera habían hablado… ¿Estaría tramando algo?

—¿Le pedimos a la profesora ir a la enfermería? —propuso la pelinegra, y la otra volvió a negar con la cabeza.

_¡Oh, vamos, aún te queda algo de orgullo!_

—No necesito tu…

—¡No seas terca!

Durante algunos segundos ambas se estudiaron con la mirada; la china sonriendo y la otra sin querer ceder. Sin embargo, el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón se hizo cada vez más cercano y, al alzar la cabeza, se encontraron con el rostro huraño de la profesora que, cruzada de brazos, parecía bastante enfadada.

—Las dos, después de clases —dijo la mujer—. Supongo que tendrán tiempo para charlar largo y tendido mientras se encargan de la limpieza del aula.

Meiling fue la única que asintió y la profesora volvió a su escritorio, para luego pedir a otro alumno que continuara leyendo. Sakura miró a la chica frente a sí con cara de pocos amigos y ésta, con una sonrisita tímida, murmuró:

—Lo siento. Igual, si no fueras tan terca…

Lo que faltaba.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para echársele encima en el momento preciso en que tocó el timbre y todo el mundo comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Era ya última hora, así que poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo.

—Mal vamos, Sakura —la reprendió Tomoyo en cuanto sólo quedaban ellas dos, Eriol, Koshi y Shaoran, que era el único que no participaba y estaba entretenido guardando las libretas en la mochila—. Te digo yo que, como no cambies esa actitud, la profesora va a acabar poniéndote en su lista negra.

—Lo sé —admitió la aludida sin demasiadas ganas— y créeme que no lo hago por gusto.

Tomoyo le dio una mirada comprensiva y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, entendiendo que lo mejor sería guardar silencio ya que había público allí delante del cual no podían abrir la boca.

—¿Quieres que le avise a tu madre que vas a llegar tarde hoy? —preguntó, al tiempo que agarraba la mochila de Sakura para llevarla.

—Bueno…

En ese momento, Tomoyo sintió que le quitaban la mochila de Sakura de las manos y se sorprendió un poco al ver que había sido Shaoran. Él no miraba a ninguna de las dos y, en vez de eso, tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta. Eriol y Koshi intercambiaron miradas.

—Yo lo haré —fue todo lo que dijo, y salió de allí.

Sakura se quedó helada, pero Tomoyo negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Si es que son de lo que no hay —apuntó Koshi, divertido—. Bueno, no te hablará, pero al menos te lleva la mochila.

—Ya no necesitas comprarte el burro de carga que querías, Sakura —bromeó Eriol, recibiendo un golpecito en el brazo por parte de su novia como toda respuesta.

—En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Tomoyo, que le dio un abrazo—. Después llámame, si quieres.

—Si sigo viva, te llamaré.

Sakura se despidió de sus amigos agitando la mano y luego se apoyó contra su pupitre. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró hondamente. Cosas como esas sólo podían pasarle a ella, definitivamente, y cada vez creía con más fervor que su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un circo.

—¿Sigues pensando?

La voz de Meiling la sacó de sus pensamientos, y fijó sus ojos verdes en la puerta, donde la chica estaba de pie junto a un balde con agua, una fregona y otros productos de limpieza.

—Creí que te habías marchado —murmuró.

—Qué más quisiera. —Meiling entró las cosas y comenzó a llenar un trapito de algo similar a un detergente azulado—. La profesora nos castigó a las dos¿recuerdas? —La miró—. ¿O es que me crees capaz de dejarte con todo el trabajo?

Sakura se sonrojó. ¡Descubierta!

—No, yo…

Meiling comenzó a reír mientras limpiaba una de las mesas, que estaba llena de dibujitos en lápiz.

—Sé que no te caigo bien, pero no soy tan bruja como crees.

Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse a limpiar también de una vez y ayudar a su acérrima enemiga con el castigo. Se hizo con la fregona, la mojó y la paseó por la clase sin demasiadas ganas, sin molestarse en apartar nada de su camino.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

La otra se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—No lo sientas; hay antipatías instantáneas y cosas como ésas. Tú a mí me caes bien.

Sakura se detuvo en seco y la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿En serio?

—En serio, chica.

Una espina de culpabilidad se le clavó en el pecho a Sakura, pensando que quizá Meiling no era mala persona. Comenzó a pasearse de nuevo y, olvidando sus rencores, prefirió entablar una conversación.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí?

La verdad es que tampoco se le ocurría nada demasiado interesante de lo que hablar.

—Oh, sí, sí que me gusta —rió la otra—. Hay gente muy interesante aquí, en Japón… Y en este instituto también.

—No lo dudo…

_¡Lo ha dicho por él, lo ha dicho por él¡Mátala!_

—Es que el instituto anterior al que iba, en Shangai —siguió la otra, ajena a sus pensamientos—, era una porquería. No me llevaba bien con nadie.

_Y ahora se lleva muy bien con tu hermanastro… ¡Que la mates, te digo¡Esa bruja tiene la culpa de todo!_

Sakura sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando obviar la vocecita en su cabeza. No podía ser tan paranoica… ¡Y menos comportarse como si Shaoran fuera algo de su propiedad!

—¿Por qué no? Eres una chica muy… —evitó usar la palabra _abierta_, sólo por si acaso— simpática.

Meiling rió mientras seguía limpiando mesas, una por una, entreteniéndose alguna que otra vez con los mensajitos escritos en los laterales. Acababa de enterarse de que llamaban Pikachu al profesor de inglés gracias a ello.

—El problema es que allí eran todos muy serios, muy formales. Mira, mi familia está forrada y me mandaron a un instituto privado para que me relacionara con gente de _mi_ _ambiente_, como lo llaman mis padres. ¡El problema es que yo no soporto toda esa historia del protocolo…!

—Ya…

—Me gusta la gente normal, porque me considero normal —bufó—. Tuve que hacer que me expulsaran de allí, y cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí, elegí yo el instituto al que iría.

—Vaya.

Sakura notó que Meiling la miraba y también la miró. La chica tenía una sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios.

—Pero bueno —dijo—, ya que yo te he contado algunas cosas de mi vida, tú también podrías soltar algo¿no?

—Mmm…

—¿No vas a contarme lo que te pasa? Quizá yo puedo ayudarte.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se obligó a no reírse. Dudaba horrores que Meiling fuera la adecuada para ayudarla, después de todo.

—No lo creo —sonrió.

—Sigues sin fiarte de mí… —masculló la otra, haciendo pucheros.

—No es eso. Es que es… complicado. Son cosas de familia, y además no me entiendo ni yo.

Al girarse, Sakura no pudo ver el modo en que la sonrisa de Meiling se ampliaba y los ojos se le iluminaban otro tanto.

—Mira tú… Así que cosas de familia.

—Algo así, sí.

—La familia está llena de cosas complicadas…

—Desde luego.

—De _gente_ complicada…

—Ajá…

—De situaciones complicadas entre gente que es familia… o que no es familia del todo… ¿no?

Sakura sintió que se congelaba en su sitio, al contrario que su rostro, que comenzaba a quemar. Dios, si no se equivocaba, Meiling estaba insinuando que…

—¡Ja, lo sabía! —canturreó la otra, triunfal.

Sakura se giró otra vez y vio a Meiling con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos en jarras. El corazón le latía como loco y rogaba porque fuera más discreta de lo que ella la consideraba, y menos víbora de lo que también la creía… ¡Dios!

—Meiling, yo… Verás, te agradecería que no dijeras… Es que… Es…

Las risitas de su interlocutora volvieron a distraerla.

—No diré nada, tranquila. Veo que sigues pensando cosas horribles de mí, pero te demostraré que no soy una culebra como tan fervientemente crees. Era sincera cuando dije que me gustaría ayudarte¿sabes? Pero no voy a apurarte.

—Gracias —murmuró Sakura, anonadada.

Meiling pasó a limpiar la mesa de Sakura, siendo ésta la anteúltima que le quedaba.

—Sois los dos muy transparentes, es normal que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente entienda lo que está pasando. O que al menos se cree sospechas. Con esas miradas que os echáis a veces, no me extraña que cualquiera…

—¿_Nos_ echa_mos_? —repitió Sakura.

Meiling la miró.

—Claro. —Al ver que la otra parecía no acabar de entender aquel uso de plural, negó con la cabeza—. Desde luego, no te enteras de nada.

Sakura se le acercó, movida por la curiosidad, y escudriñó sus gestos. La chica estaba de lo más tranquila y sonriente, además de mirarla de un modo extraño, como el de quien sabe algo y se lo guarda.

—¿De qué no me entero?

—De _nada_.

—Entonces¿de qué _debería_ enterarme? —insistió—. ¿Qué es lo que tú y los demás ven, que yo no?

Meiling suspiró y rodó los ojos, tan divertida como exasperada. ¡Esa chica era un desastre!

—No creí que fuera posible —sonrió—, pero en eso eres igual a él.

—¿A quién?

—A Shaoran¿de quién hablamos, si no?

—Oh…

Sakura sintió que se le encendían las mejillas. Tomoyo ya le había dicho en una ocasión eso de que a veces se parecían mucho, estando él delante, y por supuesto ganándose la completa desaprobación de ambos.

En los viejos tiempos en los que aún se odiaban a muerte, claro está.

—Pero nada, creo que es mejor que te enteres de las cosas por ti misma, y lo mismo va para él. Después de todo, ese tipo de detalles hacen que la vida sea más divertida¿no crees?

Sakura pensó que se había vuelto un poco loca, pero no lo repitió en voz alta. En vez de eso, asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

—Claro.

Vio que Meiling había terminado con su mesa y que iba a pasar a la que había detrás, la última que quedaba en la clase…

La mesa de Shaoran.

¡Meiling no tocaría esa mesa si ella podía impedirlo, por muy de confianza que pareciera ser y pese a que ya no la odiara _tanto_!

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, estiró el brazo con la fregona y se la ofreció —o impuso— a la chica, que quedó con el palo de madera casi tocándole la nariz.

—Limpia tú el suelo; yo sigo con las mesas.

Meiling sonrió y suspiró graciosamente, para luego asir el mango que tenía delante.

—Como quieras.

Sakura observó a la chica alejarse con los hombros temblando de risa y empezar a limpiar el piso. Después se giró y estudió la mesa con atención, reparando en cada uno de los garabatos grisáceos sobre su superficie como si fueran a preguntarle algo sobre ellos en un examen al día siguiente. Shaoran había dibujado un montón de espirales sin sentido a su derecha, y había sido durante la clase anterior, seguramente, porque ella había podido oír perfectamente el sonido del lápiz contra la madera.

—Llevas cinco minutos mirando —canturreó Meiling—, así no vas a acabar en tu vida.

Sakura, avergonzada al haber sido descubierta, se apresuró a borrar los garabatos con el trapo húmedo con nerviosa rapidez. En uno de sus movimientos consiguió hacer que la libreta que Shaoran había dejado bajo la mesa cayera al suelo, abierta en lo que parecía ser la última hoja escrita. Sakura la levantó y estudió ensimismada su caligrafía prolija, la letra algo pequeña de más y con signos de haber sido escrita rápidamente, como era su costumbre. Encontró las preguntas del libro de texto copiadas pero sin responder, salvo la primera, y ésta estaba a medias. Las esquinas de la hoja también estaban llenas de mamarrachos por todas partes, pero en la inferior derecha encontró algo que hizo que el corazón se le subiera hasta la garganta. La letra de Shaoran era un poco complicada, sobre todo si había escrito sin ganas, pero podía entenderse perfectamente lo que ponía:

—_Sakura_ —leyó en un susurro, y su propio nombre sonó extraño en sus labios al saber que él lo había escrito.

¿Por qué él había escrito _su_ nombre ahí¿Por qué mierda no había escrito cualquier otra cosa…¡De todo corazón, casi preferiría que hubiera escrito _Meiling_ antes que _Sakura_!

De refilón, observó a Meiling, que ahora se encargaba del pizarrón y los borradores.

Bien, quizá no lo prefería, después de todo.

Con sumo cuidado y vigilando no ser descubierta, arrancó la hoja de la libreta, la dobló hasta hacerla un cuadradito pequeño y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Sabía que Shaoran no iba a darse cuenta y, en todo caso, no tendría por qué sospechar de ella.

Al fin y al cabo, lo más seguro era que él no la considerara tan loca ni tan desesperada como para haber hecho algo como eso… Aunque ella misma no supiera ni por qué lo hacía.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran llegó a casa y dejó ambas mochilas en el recibidor con un suspiro de cansancio y fastidio a la vez. Había sido un día terrible, como ya se le hacía habitual, y cada vez se le hacía más pesada la historia de tener que evitar a Sakura. Durante todo el camino de vuelta, sin ella, había sentido que, en vez de dos mochilas, llevaba cuarenta. Y no pretendía engañarse; la echaba de menos. Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

_Lo haces por el bien de Fujitaka, no lo olvides…_

¡Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo! Así no tendría que sentirse como ahora, ni obligarse a portarse bien.

—¿Shaoran?

Nadeshiko se asomó tras la puerta de la cocina y lo miró con algo que a él le pareció preocupación. La mujer se le acercó y le levantó el rostro, tomándolo por la barbilla. Shaoran sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente ante el contacto visual y el color de aquellos ojos, que le recordaban inevitablemente a otros.

—Hola —saludó él.

—No te ves muy bien…

Shaoran rió levemente.

—Vaya, gracias.

La mujer le sonrió y su mano pasó al hombro del chico para arrastrarlo consigo a la cocina. Al sentir el aroma que salía del horno, a Shaoran se le hizo la boca agua.

—Tu padre me ha enseñado a preparar galletas de chocolate ayer, y hoy estuve practicando a ver qué tal me salían.

—Me encantan las galletas de chocolate —anunció él, repentinamente olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor­—. ¿Ya están listas?

Nadeshiko abrió el horno para fijarse y extrajo la bandeja humeante, repleta de galletas. Se giró a mirar al chico y rió al ver que los ojos le chispeaban de entusiasmo y que sólo le faltaba mover la cola.

—Quieto ahí —le advirtió cuando él estiró una mano para agarrar una—. Vas a quemarte. Además no quiero que te llenes con eso o luego no cenas.

Shaoran hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—¡Cenaré igual, lo prometo!

—Comerás algunas después de cenar, anda…

—Pero tengo hambre _ahora_… —Su estómago pareció darle la razón con un gruñido—. Por favor…

—Come algo mientras tanto, pero _no_ galletas de chocolate —añadió al ver que volvía a intentar sacar una de la bandeja.

Shaoran vio que la mujer aguantaba las ganas de echarse a reír y le pareció lo más injusto del mundo.

—Por favor —siguió suplicando—, por favor, por favor…

—Sakura es aún más caprichosa que tú, Shaoran, así que no te sirve de nada intentar convencerme. Soy una madre experta en evadir ese tipo de súplicas.

Y la comparación pareció haber hecho efecto, pensó Nadeshiko, porque el muchacho se quedó medio congelado.

De repente, Shaoran había vuelto a olvidar las galletas de chocolate y ahora estaba pensando en cuán equivocada estaba esa mujer. Él era más caprichoso de lo que ella creía… Sin contar con el hecho de que se había encaprichado con su propia hija todavía más que con cualquier cosa de chocolate que se pusiera en su camino.

—Y hablando de Sakura —fue la señora otra vez—¿dónde está?

—Ya nunca viene conmigo —apuntó él escuetamente.

—Lo sé, pero igual es tarde.

Shaoran recordó entonces el recado.

—Es que tenía que quedarse después de hora para… ayudar a la profesora de gimnasia con el grupo de atletismo. Ya sabe usted que Sakura es muy buena en atletismo. —La mujer asintió, orgullosa, con la cabeza—. Vendrá un poco tarde por eso.

¿Y ahora por qué demonios la encubría? Quizá era idiota por naturaleza y no soportaba no meterse en donde no lo llamaban…, pero ni modo. Lo único que sabía era que, además de no querer darle un disgusto a Nadeshiko, no le habría gustado enterarse de que Sakura fuera doblemente castigada o algo por el estilo.

Seguramente ella ya tendría suficientes cosas en la cabeza…

Por su culpa, además.

Y, pensándolo bien, era lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Se lo debía y todo.

—Mejor me voy a hacer los deberes… —anunció débilmente, llamando la atención de la mujer.

Nadeshiko lo miró mientras hacía amague de marcharse y frunció el ceño, pensando en que andaba bastante cabizbajo últimamente.

—Oye, Shaoran…

Él se giró.

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad estás bien, querido?

Shaoran vio el rostro preocupado de Nadeshiko y sintió la oleada de calidez en el pecho, como siempre que se sentía importante para alguien, o que al menos le prestaban un mínimo de atención. Y más si era con una figura materna o paterna, claro está. Sabía que ese tipo de cosas le movían el suelo, y no le extrañaba nada, a decir verdad. Después de todo, teniendo el pasado que tuvo, lo raro sería que no le pasara.

—Por supuesto —se las apañó para sonreír un poco.

La mujer, sabedora de que el chico no iba a abrir la boca para contarle nada, suspiró con resignación. Luego estiró la mano hacia la bandeja sobre la mesada y agarró un puñado de galletas de chocolate.

—Anda, toma. Y que conste que es porque no te creo una sola palabra.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió y recibió las galletas de mejor humor de lo que las habría recibido antes.

Quizá sí quería que ella fuera su madre, después de todo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Me pasas la sal, por favor?

Sakura lo miró: estaba entretenido revolviendo el contenido de la olla, mientras ella picaba las verduras. Estaba aparentemente muy concentrado en sus artes culinarias como para sentirse incómodo, se dijo. Aunque ella estuviera comiéndoselo con los ojos como si también formara parte de la cena que estaban preparando…

—¿Para qué quieres la sal? —preguntó de forma ausente.

Shaoran la miró con una ceja alzada y notó que Sakura tenía los ojos fijos en él. Parecía ajena a la realidad, como perdida, pensando en algo. Además, a juzgar por lo tonto de su pregunta, así debía ser.

—¿Para qué la voy a querer? El caldo está sin salar todavía.

Ella le pasó el frasquito de cristal sintiéndose una imbécil. Se había delatado ella solita con aquella pregunta, y probablemente Shaoran se diera cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo ni caso… en cuanto a lo de hablar. Porque de seguro ya se sabía su anatomía —al cubierto— de memoria.

Dios, no podía con esto…

Shaoran la miró de reojo comenzar a picar verduras otra vez. La chica tenía la mirada perdida en los azulejos y movía la mano con la cuchilla de forma automática, con la otra mano peligrosamente cerca.

—Vas a cortarte si sigues tan distraída, Sakura.

Ella pareció despertar otra vez.

—Lo siento.

Él suspiró.

—No te disculpes.

—Lo siento…

—Mira, mejor déjalo. Estás ida completamente.

—Lo…

—Si vuelves a decir que lo sientes, te doy una colleja —advirtió, entre divertido y fastidiado.

Sakura guardó silencio y siguió cortando verduras. Cuando acabó con los morrones, sacó la cebolla del fregadero y, luego de quitarle varias capas de piel amarillenta, se encargó de hacerla pedazos e inundar la cocina con su olor fortísimo.

Sabía que estaba portándose como un zombi descerebrado desde hacía horas, pero lo que había encontrado en aquella libreta no era como para permitirle pensar en otra cosa. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué Shaoran tenía su nombre escrito ahí, y tampoco pensaba preguntárselo a él, desde luego. Además, también le había extrañado su propia reacción… ¿Por qué se había llevado la hoja consigo? Aún la tenía guardada en el bolsillo, y estaba esperando el momento de llegar a su cuarto, meterse en la cama y examinarla en silencio durante minutos enteros, con la luz encendida hasta altas horas de la noche y las preguntas revoloteando dentro de su cabeza.

Shaoran la observaba desde su puesto, a su izquierda, sin poder hacer otra cosa. Oía el caldo burbujear dentro de la olla en un claro signo de que ya estaba listo, pero no hacía ningún movimiento para sacarlo del fuego. Estaba demasiado entretenido pensando en qué podría estar divagando Sakura como para eso, la verdad. Quizá estaba preocupada por algo, o enfadada con su madre por haber tenido la brillante idea de ponerlos a cocinar juntos en cuanto la chica llegó de su castigo…

—Oye¿estás… molesta por algo?

—Qué va —murmuró ella.

—O puede que estés incómoda…

Sakura lo miró cuando dijo eso, y entendió la mirada culpable de Shaoran, que no se despegaba del suelo. Sabía a lo que quería llegar con aquel comentario, y sintió que el corazón traidor se le reanimaba solo, no siendo lo más conveniente.

—¿P-por qué lo dices?

—Es que, después de lo que pasó el otro día, no sería raro que te sintieras incómoda…

Sakura se sonrojó de forma muy perceptible en una respuesta muda a sus insinuaciones.

—Yo…

—Siento lo del otro día, Sak. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Lo sé.

—Y no espero que nos volvamos a portar como si nada tan rápido, pero sería bueno que tuviéramos en cuenta… los dos, que fue un error, y…

—¡Mierda!

Sakura se llevó el dedo a la boca rápidamente y apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor del corte.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó él.

Sakura evitó que la tocara con un movimiento de su mano sana y un paso hacia atrás.

—No es nada, sólo me he cortado.

Shaoran se quedó callado unos segundos, aunque luego añadió:

—Pero estás llorando.

—No. Son las cebollas.

Sakura pensó que la excusa era buena, al fin y al cabo. Porque no dejaba de ser cierto… Quitando el hecho de que los ojos se le habían humedecido todavía más a cada palabra de Shaoran. Qué estúpida había sido al prometerse que no lloraría, cuando sabía que era algo que no podría evitar por mucho tiempo.

¡Sobre todo si Shaoran se encargaba de escarbar en la herida con tanta persistencia!

Por su parte, el chico no pareció muy convencido con la excusa y acabó por agarrarle la mano y ponerla bajo el agua corriente del grifo, estudiando luego el pequeño corte en el dedo índice como si se tratara de una catástrofe a nivel mundial.

—No ha sido nada —dijo ella, intentando convencerlo para que la soltara.

Shaoran la acusó con los ojos.

—Ha sido por estar tan distraída. No quiero que te preocupes más por lo que pasó, Sakura. Has estado así tanto tiempo como yo; pero tengo más motivos que tú porque la culpa fue mía. Tú, en cambio, no tienes por qué martirizarte.

Cuando la herida en el dedo dejó de sangrar, él cerró el grifo y le pasó a Sakura un paño para que se secara la mano.

—Lo siento tanto, Sakura…

Ella sintió que los ojos se le empañaban más y su estómago se contraía. ¡Quería que se callara, porque no hacía más que meter la pata!

Y cuando la abrazó, la tomó tan por sorpresa que ni echarse a llorar pudo. Se quedó tiesa, helada, con las manos a mitad de camino del cuerpo de él y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Sha…

—Lo siento muchísimo —murmuró él, sin querer escucharla—. Nada de eso debió haber pasado; fue un error y estoy muy arrepentido. Metí la pata y arruiné las cosas para los dos… Créeme que, si pudiera, volvería el tiempo atrás y lo cambiaría…

Shaoran tragó pesado, no demasiado seguro de si lo que decía era del todo cierto. Sin embargo, prefirió creer que sí.

—Estoy segura de ello.

Sakura sintió que la voz se le había quebrado, pero Shaoran no pareció notarlo. Y como él la abrazó un poco más fuerte, ella se rindió y le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, con el rostro oculto contra su pecho. ¿Qué más daba ya? Lo único que quería era sentirlo cerca, aunque doliera. Aunque le dijera aquello, que la lastimaba sin saber por qué. Un poco de apoyo, un poco de consuelo. Un poco del cariño de Shaoran que ni siquiera había sido consciente de haber estado buscando, hasta ese momento.

—Haré lo posible porque las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes¿de acuerdo? Nos llevamos muy bien durante un tiempo, y puede volver a ser así, siempre y cuando aprenda a controlar algunas cosas… Y a tratar con chicas de esta manera. Nunca he tenido una hermana, no sé cómo tengo que ser.

—No tienes que besar a tu hermana —apuntó ella como primera lección, optando por un humor poco afortunado, pero que al fin y al cabo era tan poco alegre como su estado de ánimo.

—Intentaré recordarlo.

—Bien.

Shaoran la separó de sí luego de un rato y se miraron a los ojos, los de ella todavía nublados y los de él como dos espejos brillantes. Los dedos masculinos apartaron el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado y Sakura sintió que las rodillas querían fallarle justo en esos momentos.

Y le pasó por la mente la tontería de que le había dicho que no debía besarla…, pero que tampoco había especificado nada con que fuera _ella_ quien lo besara a _él_.

Quizá las hermanastras _sí_ puedan besar a los hermanastros…

¡No!

Se separó de él algo bruscamente de más, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero se apoyó en la mesada para no caer. La sangre le latía con furia en las venas y tenía la boca seca.

En el instante en que Shaoran iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, la olla con el caldo empezó a rebalsar y su contenido a derramarse por los extremos, reclamando su atención…

Exigiendo ser alejada del fuego lo antes posible…

Y Sakura se preguntó si en realidad ella quería lo mismo o, extrañamente, rogaba por quemarse un día de estos.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** _(Escuchando "Now we are free", de la BSO de "Gladiator", por enésima vez)_ —Dibujando la mejor imitación posible de sonrisa maquiavélica de Cómodo— Abejitas conspiradoras… Qué tal? Hey, yo lo de la culebra lo decía en un sentido hipotético, que de momento nadie quiere sacarme el novio (será porque no tengo xD). Igual ya no estoy tan furiosa… pese a que siga intentando joder(me). Es que ahora estoy empezando a divertirme y todo con la guerrita… Pero cambiando radicalmente de tema y para todos los que estaban esperando el enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Meiling, acá lo tienen. Nadie mató a nadie y, como ven, Meiling no es tan mala como la mayoría la quiere pintar… o al menos eso creo. Igual Sakura tampoco cede tan fácil, que con el asunto de la mesa ya lo dice todo xD. Y por su parte, Shaoran no hace más que cagarla. No sé si tendrá algún manual escondido de cómo joder mejor a la gente o si lo suyo es puro instinto (nunca maldad de la autora), pero confiemos en que algún día se dará cuenta de algo… Y, sí, creo que en cierto modo los chicos se reconciliaron. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? xD 

En fin, pasemos a los reviews o le doy una muerte prematura a Shaoran, por más que el chico tenga buenas y nobles intenciones… a veces.

**Sashakili**: Bueno, gracias por dejar los reviews por cada capi xD. Me alegro de que la historia te guste y espero que la sigas. Cómo me están sufriendo todos, tanto los chicos como ustedes… ¡Me gusta torturarlos! Besos y gracias por el review n.n

**Margara**: Hola! Si es que cuando yo dije que iba a hacerlo sufrir, lo decía en serio xD. El pobre Shaoran está que no sabe qué hacer ya, y la verdad es que se lo merece…, pero igual me da pena. No les da pena a ustedes? Yo estoy a punto de llorar… Bueno, no tanto. Muchas gracias por el review y me alegro de que la historia te guste. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**LMUndine**: El capítulo te pareció corto? No sé, yo lo hice de catorce páginas, que es lo normal en la historia esta (de ahí a menos). Este igual tiene quince, así que espero que hayas tenido dos segunditos más de satisfacción xD. Ay, hija, el día en que Sakura se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa, habrá que hacer una fiesta… Pero sí te doy la razón en eso de que algo parece surgir. Gracias por tu review y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos!

**Luna-Box**: No sé cuál de los dos será qué en eso del mechero y la gasolina, la verdad, pero creo que a cualquiera le queda el papel, después de todo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el chapter, y espero que éste también. Gracias por los ánimos n.n Saludos!

**Karen**: Cuánto tiempo! Jajajaja, bueno, espero que estés mejor de tu pie, y quizá sí estés pagando tu crueldad con eso… O quizá sólo sea la Ley de Murphy lo que hace que te lastimes dos veces en el mismo sitio (siempre pasa igual). Bueno, lamento el chasco del capítulo anterior con lo de Meiling, pero ya ves que en éste tuviste todavía más de ella (risas), que te gusta tanto. Igual no es tan mala, no? A mí, personalmente, no me cae mal… Pero seguir odiándola o no depende de vos, claro. Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Sonylee**: Hola! Bueno, igual mi humor cambió de una semana a otra, eh? No te creas que voy a seguir amargándome por lo mismo xD. Lo de que Shaoran y Sakura son un par de tontos, no es nada que yo te vaya a discutir, por supuesto, pero sí agrego que en este capítulo parece que el muchacho se lleva las palmas. Y en cuanto a Eriol… ya sabemos que es así de cruel, y bien que se lo pasa con eso, pero se lo perdonamos porque vino así de fábrica. No sé si Meiling tendrá vergüenza, pero yo creo que la chica no es tan mala, aunque quizá soy la única que la defiende xD. Muchos besos y espero que tus sospechas sean confirmadas o rebatidas dentro de poco (ya falta menos).

**Juchiz**: Hola y bienvenida, entonces, a mi paranoia descomunal. Me alegro de que te esté gustando, y acá te traigo la continuación para que no sufras xD. Gracias por el review y espero que nos sigamos leyendo n.n

**Estefi**: Mmmm, es cierto que a Sakura le va mejor con lo de Tomoyo, pero y con su hermanito del alma? Yo creo que las cosas están cada vez más complicadas y retorcidas, por una cosa o por otra, y que algo tiene que pasar para que se decidan de una vez a hacer algo. Shaoran se merecía la resaca, la borrachera y las risitas de Eriol, pero igual a mí me da pena (probablemente porque es él), sus intenciones no son tan malas (que sea un poco pervertido no significa que no tenga sentimientos xD), y está como un yo-yo. Y Sakura es todo lo precavida que puede, sí… pero no le está sirviendo demasiado y también está que no aguanta las ganas de que se repita el episodio de la tarde contra la pared (uhhh…). Y sobre la conciencia de Shaoran… ¿a quién no le da risa? El intenta por todos los medios no meter la pata, pero si no mete otra cosa en algún otro sitio rápido, va a quedar completamente loco. Es lo que tiene no poder controlar los pensamientos de uno, por más que se quiera. Pobrecillo. Adieu y muchas gracias por el review!

**Kaamen-chan**: Bueno, al menos a Shaoran ya se le pasó la resaca…, lo de la jaqueca ya no sé. Fujitaka es un cielo, y eso no lo quería cambiar en el fic, porque le tengo mucho cariño a su personalidad, sobre todo después de leer Tsubasa. Qué esperabas que hiciera Sakura con lo de las galletas y el té? La pobrecilla no podría entrar y hablar con Shaoran como si nada, supongo, porque les da un ataque a los dos xD. En cuanto a lo del capítulo catorce, como acabo de cambiar el orden de capítulos y agregué uno, ahora será el quince (y como siga así, a saber en qué número quedará xD), y sí, sólo te queda esperar para saber… igual no queda tanto. A mí también me encanta que me contesten los reviews cuando los dejo, así que procuro hacer lo mismo. La relación entre autor y lector me parece bastante importante, o al menos la disfruto desde cualquiera de los dos puntos de vista. Un saludo y gracias por tu review, nos seguimos leyendo!

**ShirikoSakura**: Bueno, me encanta que te fascinen los capítulos, no lo voy a negar. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que sigas dejando comentarios. Gracias por tu tiempo y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo n.n

**Lyssette-Reyes**: Seh, Tomoyo y Sakura se reconciliaron, y ya era hora, que hasta a mí me estaba cansando tanta peleíta. Si Sakura entraba a dejar la bandeja, la verdad no sé qué se me habría ocurrido xD… Quién sabe. Y no sé si será tierno que Shaoran ande con Sakura en la cabeza mientras está con Meiling… pero sí es un claro signo de que está más que coladito por ella. Claro que nunca lo admitirá xD. El pobre anda desesperado, y a ver cómo se las arreglan entre los dos. Estaría bien que Tomoyo les diera unos buenos mamporros a los dos para que reaccionen de una vez, porque no son _algo_ distraídos, son Los Distraídos. La serpiente no me va a sacar nada, que no hay novio xD, era una forma de expresar su… venenosidad y todo eso xD, pero no en sentido literal. Igual gracias, me alegro de que me den ánimos para matar gente (jujuju). Y en cuanto a tu fic, ya lo fiché y lo tengo que leer. En cuanto lo haga, te dejo el review. Besotes!

**Danny1989**: Hola! Sí, seguramente Sakura necesitaba que las cosas entre ella y su amiga se arreglaran, desde luego. Y hasta que Shaoran se dé cuenta de que la chica no es un capricho, creo que podemos tirarnos a descansar, que ya sabemos cómo es él. Gracias por los ánimos en cuanto a la culebra xD. Intento ignorarla todo lo que puedo, no te creas, pero tengo que estar en contacto con ella por cosas de la clase… En fin, igual un día le rompo la cabeza y listo xD. Acá te traigo el capítulo siguiente, espero que te haya gustado. Besos y gracias!

**Lily-libertad**: Me alegro de haberte alegrado el día, la verdad, y a mí también me alegra el día que el fic te guste. He aquí la actualización, espero que la disfrutes. Saludos y gracias!

**Verito. S**: Hola! Jajajaja, lo del novio en San Valentín lo decía en sentido figurado, no literal; no hay novio que sacar y, de ser así, antes la mataría xD. Es que eso sería como la mayor muestra de perfidia por parte de una víbora, supongo. Al menos lo que a mí más me jodería. Bueno, acá Nadeshiko sí que salió, como ves, y tal parece que Shaoran se está encariñando con ella también y que los chicos se están acostumbrando, poco a poco, a esto de tener padre y madre nuevos, en los respectivos casos. Muchas gracias por el review! Nos leemos!

**Hikari-sys**: Konnichipuu! Jajajaja, tranquila, mujer, que te da un ataque! Seh, Meiling ya no puede ayudar al pobre chico, que está cada vez peor de la cabeza. Y Sakura… bueno, o pasa un poco de él o también acaba loca, creo. Y en este capítulo la estrategia pareció fallarle, porque la que está con ganas de meter la pata ahora es ella (él se resiste como puede xD). Bueno, y a lo de que Shaoran le gusta, yo digo: Y A QUIÉN NO, POR DIOS? (respira hondo) Quiero decir, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, que es normal… xD. Y sí, con este incesto, no necesitamos leer Hipólito ya¿a que no? Si es que con personajes tan monos como estos, casi lo vemos todo con buenos ojos xD. Las broncas con los amigos definitivamente son lo peor, sí, y creo que todos tuvimos alguna que otra así, lamentablemente. Igual lo bueno es que suelen arreglarse, si hay lazos fuertes. Yo también ando liadísima con un montón de cosas, y casi lo único que hago en crossed-destinies es mirar los nuevos capítulos del manga (que me dejan últimamente de un humor…). Ahora qué estás estudiando? Porque tengo entendido que el bachillerato ya lo terminaste, no? Jajaja, yo también fui una viciada a los Sims… y de hecho lo sería si mi ordenador fuera compatible con el Sims 2 (¡el muy hijo de puta sólo lee el Sims 1, y sin packs de extensión! TT). En cuanto a lo de los puentes, creo que estamos igual… Las únicas mini-vacaciones que hay son las de carnavales (que igual es poquísimo), y después Semana Santa ya… ¡buuu! Pero en fin, habrá que aguantar xD. Me alegro muchísimo de que la historia te guste, y ojalá este capi también… Y no te me mueras de un ataque, sí? Espero que nos leamos, y tranquila que entonces ya te molestaré. Besos!

**Shi no hime**: Buuu, pobrecita Meiling! La pobre no es mala xD, aunque todos quieran matarla (salvo yo), al fin y al cabo. No se anda metiendo con nadie y parece que quiere ayudar inclusive… Lo que sí es importante en cuanto a eso es que Shaoran ya no puede ni siquiera aferrarse a ella… ¿Qué le queda, entonces? Uno de estos días se nos tira por un puente el muchacho. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Kristy**: Uf, eso de que soy buena persona no sé yo, eh! Mejor dejarlo en que me gusta contestar reviews y ya xD. Nah, lo que pasa es que a mí me gusta (me encanta) que me contesten cuando dejo reviews, así que procuro hacer lo mismo, y lo disfruto, además. Hablar con los lectores para saber lo que opinan, al fin y al cabo, a mí me parece de lo mejor. Igualmente gracias por los halagos y los ánimos, me puse como un tomate con tantas flores. En cuanto a la historia… mirá, estoy cambiando bastantes cosas en los capítulos últimamente; agrego partes que no estaban e incluso capítulos (éste no existía hasta ayer, de hecho), así que no sabría decirte cuántos son exactamente… Pero sí diré que rondamos por la mitad de la trama, un poquitito más. Muchos besos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo! Gracias por todo!

**Gabyhyatt**: Y yo opino que tenés razón, la verdad xD. Sin embargo, a los chicos les gustan los remordimientos, o al menos eso parece. Gracias por el review y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Isabela Black**: Hola! Bueno, al final mucho dramatismo pero no fue tan largo, eh? xD Me alegro de que la historia te guste y que la sigas, por supuesto, pero más me gusta que hayas dejado review (risas). Y pasando a los puntos que citaste, iré respondiéndolos, uno a uno: 1) Todo el mundo odia a Meiling, y no entiendo por qué (seguro…) ¡pero es que yo sólo quise hacerla no-idiota! xD 2) Shaoran desespera a cualquiera el 80 de las veces… aunque sea adorable (lucecitas de colores y corazones rodeando a la autora) 3) No te anticipes, aunque todos queremos (la autora también) 4) Shaoran es más sexy! 5) Acá hay otro capítulo. Espero que te guste!

**Kary2507**: Hi! Espero que no te dé ningún ataque ahora, porque sino después ya no sé cómo vas a sobrevivir a lo que se viene… Lo del beso fue como un aperitivo, un pequeño adelanto. Y no digo más que sino lo cuento todo. Dormí, por favor, que no quiero ser la culpable de tu insomnio... Gracias por el review, saludos!

**Lairen-chan**: Hola! Jaja, bueno, en cuanto a lo de las actualizaciones sí puede que sea una mala costumbre… porque después uno se queda esperando que siga pasando lo mismo eternamente xD. Sin embargo, supongo que, cuando acabe de publicar este fic, subiré otro en el que estoy trabajando… Aún no sé. Y sí, quiero ponerle un epílogo a la historia, pero necesito ideas con urgencia. Se me ocurrió algo, pero no creo que sea suficiente… Si a alguien se le ocurre algo, todas las ideas serán bienvenidas, y yo estaré más que encantada de escribir un epílogo, siendo que estoy tan encariñada con esta historia que no dejo de agregarle cosas. Y ya pasando a lo que es el capítulo… ¡bueno! Sakura tiene a su favor lo de Tomoyo, pero no sé si eso llega a compensar el otro problemita, la verdad… Y si Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se enteraran de lo que pasó? Te diré que todavía no pasó _nada_ xD. Bueno, ya ves que sí se reconciliaron…, pese a los comentarios desafortunados de Shaoran. Ahhhggg¡no te comas las uñaaas! Ponete guantes o algo así, pero no lo hagas, que me traumatizo xD. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Melitonachan**: Nueva lectora! Me alegro de que el fic te guste, y sí, te doy la razón en cuanto a lo de que la situación es de lo más delicada (ahí está la gracia y crueldad de la autora xD) y que lo más normal, por desgracia, es evitar la situación o intentar controlarla, como están haciendo Sakura y Shaoran. Sin embargo, eso de que hormona mata neurona también es _muy_ cierto… Y más aún si se nota que hay más que hormonas, como bien dijiste. También odiás a Mei-chan? Últimamente todos quieren matarla, Dios mío. Yo no sé qué tanto les hizo (risas). Seh, lo mejor para salir del paso sería que Shaoran no fuera hijo de Fujitaka, pero como eso lo presentaron, lamentablemente. A ver qué pasa con la parejita en los capítulos siguientes. Muchos besos.

**Diana Prenze**: Hola, ninia! Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en las vacaciones, y gracias por dejar comentario n-n Sakura y Shaoran son un par de tontos desde siempre, y eso lo sabemos muy bien. Sin embargo, si en CCS terminaron tan bien, por qué no iba a pasar lo mismo en mi fic? Uno siempre puede cambiar de opinión… con el tiempo. Y creo que tiempo es lo que más necesitan estos chicos, la verdad. Un beso y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Qué sorpresa! No esperaba que leyeras esta historia, la verdad, no creí que fuera el tipo de historia que te gustara… o algo como eso. Igual me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y las escenas entre Sakura y Shaoran…, bueno, quería que hubiera mucha tensión y pasión también, y creo que se nota. De todos modos podría decirse que aún no pasó nada, eh? Y sino ya verás. Yo también espero que hablemos pronto, y me alegra profundamente que te guste lo que escribo. Un abrazo enorme y besos.

**Miyuki**: Hola! Las direcciones no salen, se borran, salvo que pongas las "arrobas" y demás en paréntesis xD. Igual me siento halagada de que me andes haciendo publicidad (se sonroja) y gratis. Lo de Meiling y Shaoran le carga a todo el mundo, lo sé, pero yo tenía que ponerlo porque soy muy mala... ¡y porque además la historia tiene más gracia así! (no sé para ustedes xD). Y sobre lo de si será la última vez o no, no puedo prometer nada, lamentablemente. Sólo te pido que me tengas fe xD. Saludos y gracias.

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, sep, y todos están deseando que los hermanitos aflojen un poco con eso de la moral y se dejen llevar, creo. Jajaja, es cierto eso de que las culebras se reproducen... Es que se destapa una y las otras también saltan. Pero bueno, al final estoy empezando a divertirme y todo. También te gusta la mitología griega? Yo no soy, ni mucho menos, una erudita en el tema, pero se me hace bastante interesante en algunos casos... La profesora se puso a hablar de Tántalo en una de sus clases, y yo, que estaba pensando en el fic, me dije que le venía como anillo al dedo a la historia, porque Shaoran también está sufriendo mucho con eso del hambre y la sed... en otro sentido xD. Pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer. Espero que me digas qué te pareció el capítulo. Besos.

**LadyCornamenta**: Bienvenida! Yo todavía me acuerdo del primer fic de Sakura que leí: era malísimo, pero había sido lo primero que encontré, porque no conocía esta página. Me siento importante con eso de ser la primera xD. La pareja de Sakura y Shaoran no me extraña que te guste... ¿a quién no? Son lo más lindo que hay. Acá está la actualización, y muchísimas gracias por el review. Besos!

**Catanovoac**: Me alegro de que el fic te guste, y acá está la continuación. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Katiuska**: Me da la impresión de que me tienen miedo xD ¡que no voy a morderlos por no dejar review, tranquilos! Si dejan, mejor que mejor, pero si no pueden, qué se le va a hacer... ya dejarán después (risas). Ya ves, a Shaoran Meiling ya no le sirve para lo que la quería, de modo que tiene un problema. Y no sé si será una ventaja para Sakura eso... Él acabará más loco y un día no se lo va a pensar y Sakura va a terminar mal xD. Puuu, yo tampoco quiero ir al cole... ¿Y si me peleo con mi amiga para reconciliarme después? No me digas que no sería buena idea. Saludos y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**MaKAkiSs olvidadiza**: Así que al final la contraseña está en donde debe andar mi sentido común... oséase, en el Triángulo de las Bermudas. No te preocupes por lo de la envidia, creo que a todas nos pasa. Es decir, Shaoran es lo que tiene... aunque sea un dibujito (snif). Mmmm, bueno, hoy tardé dos días más, teniendo en cuenta que suelo subir los capítulos los viernes, pero es más o menos lo mismo siempre. Quizá el dicho sea aplicable a Sakura y Shaoran, sobre eso de la atracción... que cada vez es peor. Veremos lo que hacen los chicos con eso. Saludos y espero nos leamos pronto.

**Pennyfeather**: Lo de que son un par de bobos, en mi opinión, es completamente cierto. Igual y lo que decís es verdad, y me refiero a aquello de que las personas tendemos a cegarnos ante lo más obvio, quizá en algún afán instintivo por protegernos... Ni idea, pero así es. Y Shaoran y Sakura, pues... probablemente también anden en ello. Y, por supuesto, no pensaba hacer todo color de rosa desde el principio... ¡los haré sufrir a todos! (risa maquiavélica). Muchas gracias por tu review, querida. Un saludo.

**Lady Fiorella**: Uh, borrachina, borrachina¿qué habrás hecho para tener que soportar una resaca después? Espero que no tengas ningún hermanastro por ahí. ¡Lo de acorralar a Shaoran contra la cama es una buena idea! Yo también lo haría, probablemente, pero como ninguna de nosotras es Sakura, hay que joderse con su huída. La chica es así. Jajajajaja, lo de Eriol me hizo mucha gracia, y es que hasta el momento nadie me lo había dicho xD. Yo tampoco sé cómo Tomoyo lo aguanta, pero supongo que será porque tienen un carácter bastante parecido... en ocasiones. Y volviendo a Sakura y Shaoran, la negación, en efecto, es el primer paso. Se llaman "capricho" y "tentación", pero luego (esperemos) se llamarían "cariño" xD... En el caso de que se den cuenta de qué va la cosa, y confiando en que no se saquen los ojos antes. Yo también me hago mucho lío con la mitología griega, pero me gusta... Igual a veces es bien pesada, y por eso resumí lo de Tántalo (deberías ver la historia completa... puf...). Bien, el encuentro entre Sakura y Meiling acaba de producirse, aunque no fue un enfrentamiento. No rodaron cabezas y la cosa estuvo bastante tranquila. Meiling no es ninguna tonta¿verdad? Se dio cuenta de todo xD. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review.

**AnGeLxChAn**: Hola! Bueno, en cuanto a lo de Shaoran te doy la razón, pero no llamaría a Sakura cobarde tan a la ligera. La pobre no entiende lo que le pasa (ya sabemos cómo es), y lo único que quiere es intentar calmarse para poder pensar un poco mejor... cosa que no puede hacer si anda Shaoran rondándola. Igual y después de lo ocurrido, tiene miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo del beso y no poder resistirse, sabiendo que hay algo ahí que no debería ser... De momento, a Shaoran parece que simplemente ella le gusta y le revoluciona las hormonas, y ciertamente no quise poner amor a primera vista, porque lo usé una vez en otra historia y cuando quedaba bien. Acá no pintaba nada xD. Lo del "vivieron felices para siempre", ni lo sueñes xD. Quizá ponga otra cosa, pero eso no, ni nada que se le parezca. Hay demasiado morbo en esta historia como para salir con un final tan tierno... y poco realista. No te preocupes por el comentario, que estuvo muy bien, y me alegra que haya sido extenso y detallado. Un beso y espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Sakuraness**: Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y sí, las cosas parecen estar pasando ya a castaño oscuro. Sakura también necesita controlarse, y a Shaoran el jueguito con Meiling se le acabó. ¿Qué pasará? Me dejan review y lo sabrán (risas). Saludos.

**GATITOS Y PERRITOS**: Hola, chicos! Gracias por el apoyo y me alegro muchísimo de que la historia les guste. ¿Cómo va la suya? Espero que actualicen pronto. Pero una duda que tengo hace mucho¿cómo hacen para leer y escribir entre todos? Es una boludez, pero siempre me lo pregunto. ¿No es difícil? Espero respondan a mi duda existencial. Muchos besos para todos.

**Ana Maria (Saori)**: Bueno, me alegro de que el fic te parezca tan interesante, la verdad, y no sos la única que quiere matar a la pobre Meiling, cuando no es tan mala. Acá está el capítulo, como cada fin de semana, y gracias por los ánimos contra la culebra. Besos y espero que nos leamos.

**We Love Roy**: Hola! No pasa nada por la tardanza, yo también me demoré con el capítulo. Ya me dijeron que Eriol es un pesado, y la verdad es que le doy la razón a quien piense eso. Sin embargo, admitamos que a todos nos divierte la forma en que se enzaña con Shaoran desde siempre... quien, por otra parte, es un vicioso. Igual el pobre se emborracha para olvidar, como en las canciones, y eso queda muy poético y humano por su parte. Sakura no deja de calentar y él tiene que hacer algo para no meter la pata (o alguna otra cosa...), no? Puu, y estoy segura de que, de no ser por el asunto familiar, ciertamente Sakura y él hace rato que habrían pasado a cosas más interesantes xD. Ay, no, mejor que no se le ocurra lo de ir de enfermera a revisarlo, que sino ya sería mucha crueldad para el pobre chico... ¡Encima metiéndote con una de las fantasías más habituales! No sé, pero creo que igual a Meiling no le importó tanto quedarse sin Shaoran, no? La chica no es nada tonta, y sabe mejor que el par de hermanitos de qué parece ir el tema. Me alegro de que ya no quieras matarme, aunque no sé, después de este capítulo, si tu bondad seguirá en pie. Un saludo y espero nos leamos pronto.


	11. Cosas inevitables

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente… Y las CLAMP son más malas que yo. No me pregunten a qué viene eso, pero tenía que decirlo, ok?**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11: "Cosas inevitables"

Nunca le había gustado el campo, y mucho menos le apetecía aquel viajecito ahora. Sin embargo, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka estaban tan entusiasmados por llevarlos a pasar el fin de semana al medio de ningún lugar que había sido imposible decir no.

—Cariño —la llamó su madre—¿quieres un poco?

Desde el asiento delantero del coche la mujer le enseñó una lata de refresco de limón sin abrir. Nadeshiko tenía una sonrisa radiante que por poco y la dejó ciega…, además de fastidiarla especialmente. Negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista a la ventana.

—Habéis estado muy callados todo el viaje, chicos —apuntó el hombre de cabello castaño—. ¿Pasa algo?

Shaoran y Sakura intercambiaron breves miradas, para luego volver a concentrarse en el poco interesante paisaje.

—No —dijeron al unísono.

—Pues lo parece…

Qué buen ojo tenía el astuto de Fujitaka, pensaron. Nadeshiko casi nunca notaba nada, pero él era muy diferente. No le había costado demasiado ver que el ambiente estaba algo _tenso_ entre los dos adolescentes desde hacía unos días, aunque no sabía debido a qué…

¡Afortunadamente!

—¡Mira, allí está la casa! —La alegre voz de mujer hizo que los otros tres tripulantes miraran en la dirección en la que señalaba—. Es preciosa…

—¿Cómo fue que la conseguiste? —preguntó Shaoran. Sakura lo miró de reojo.

—Pues —empezó Fujitaka mientras dirigía el coche hacia el caminito sin asfaltar que les conduciría hasta la entrada del chalé— me lo dejó un compañero de trabajo. Su hija está enferma, así que no podía pasar el fin de semana aquí.

—Hemos tenido mucha suerte —asintió Nadeshiko.

Suerte, pensó Sakura. _Suerte_ no era exactamente lo que ella tenía, desde luego. Si tuviera suerte, definitivamente ella no tendría que ir a la estúpida casa de campo con su flamante hermanito… y, de hecho, ni tendría que haberlo conocido nunca. Pero como la suerte nunca había estado de su parte, era algo a lo que tenía que resignarse… y de lo que huir constantemente si no quería meter la pata. _De nuevo_. Porque de verdad le costaba mucho cumplir con aquella propuesta de Shaoran sobre que las cosas volvieran a ser como en los buenos tiempos.

Las llantas del coche mordieron las piedras del camino y en poco tiempo estuvieron dentro del jardín de la casa. Había arbustos y rosales por todas partes, pero no eran muy bonitos en esta época del año, cuando no estaban repletos de flores.

La verdad era que Sakura no entendía demasiado bien qué gracia tenía para su madre y su novio el ir a _veranear_ en pleno invierno. No obstante, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callada y dejarlos hacer su vida como quisieran, porque aunque aún controlaban la suya eso no iba a durar por mucho tiempo, además de que, en su momento, había hecho un trato con Shaoran sobre aquello de dejar que los viejos fueran felices…

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en el coche?

La voz del chico la sobresaltó un poco. Al girar la cabeza vio que éste estaba abriendo la puerta de su lado y se disponía a salir. Se dio cuenta de que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka tampoco estaban en sus asientos y que ya habían bajado.

Ella le imitó y pronto tuvo los pies en el suelo después de horas de viaje. Se estiró un poco y bostezó… Aquel iba a ser un largo fin de semana, desde luego.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran se apartó el pelo de la frente con fastidio luego de acomodar la última caja, y se hizo una nota mental acerca de ir a la peluquería en cuanto volvieran a Tomoeda. No era que pensara que aquello tenía algún remedio, pero…

—Bueno —dijo Fujitaka, unos metros más allá—, ya hemos acabado con esto. ¿Vas a instalarte ahora? Yo tengo pensado ir a ver cómo les va a Nadeshiko y Sakura en el piso de arriba.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a dar una vuelta.

—Abrígate, hace frío.

—Ya.

Sacó la chaqueta del perchero y se la vistió antes de abrir la puerta, intentando retrasar el momento. Una ráfaga de viento helado hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza cuando por fin salió, y tuvo que obligarse a no volver a entrar y acurrucarse junto a una estufa… o cualquier cuerpo calorífico.

Sacudió la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo.

Cualquier cuerpo _no_ humano, _no_ femenino y _no_ emparentado con él de ninguna manera.

Cosas como ésa; ideas como ésa, eran las que delataban el hecho de que necesitaba un buen paseo, y mejor aún si era un paseo bien frío, para sacarle un poco la _calidez_ de pensamientos.

Se encontró con un sendero principal que salía de la casa y decidió seguirlo. Pronto las ramas de los árboles del bosque, interrumpido por el camino, estuvieron sobre su cabeza y lo bañaron con hojas secas de multitud de tonos anaranjados.

Y volviendo dentro de su mente, ya no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía cansado; derrotado; no encontraba la forma de dar vuelta a las cosas, como le ocurre a quien acaba de llegar a un punto sin retorno. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo, lo había intentado, e incluso le había dicho a Sakura que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero algo le decía que no podría.

Ya no conseguía verla del mismo modo que al principio. Sakura ya no era la hermana molesta, alguien con quien pelear cuando se aburría ni divertirse cuando eran obligados a llevarse mejor. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ella como pensaba en Tomoyo, por ejemplo, que era su amiga, porque a ésta última nunca se le ocurriría tocarla de ninguna manera. No le interesaba, no había nada en ella que lo llamara con tanta fuerza como le ocurría con Sakura, que definitivamente estaba haciéndolo perder la cordura. Nadie conseguía alterarlo de las mil maneras que ella sí, y no era algo que pudiera evitar ni obviar, lamentablemente.

Esa chica era su perdición; el capricho más complicado de toda su vida, y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ello.

Sabía que debía seguir intentándolo, que de ello dependían muchas cosas y que no podía arriesgarse demasiado, ni despistarse un solo segundo, porque no dudaba que al siguiente ya se le habría echado encima, tal era la atracción que ejercía.

Pero, Dios, era tan complicado… Esto sí era una misión imposible, y no las estupideces que salían en las películas. Ojalá fuera su vida también una película, una novela, o incluso un fan fic, aunque fuera uno malísimo.

_Pero esta es la vida real, chico, y lo siento si no te gusta._

Era cierto, y tenía que encontrar una solución, entonces. Era eso o morir en el intento, porque sin Sakura sabía que tampoco podía estar, siendo que su salud mental descendía en picado y cada vez se notaba peor. Quizá los drogadictos se sintieran así, pensaba, con aquella relación de dependencia total por una sustancia que los deshacía poco a poco, pero que, después de todo, era imprescindible.

—Tengo que hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes —murmuró, ordenándoselo a sí mismo—. Tengo que volver a tratar con ella y olvidarme de todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. Tenemos que hablar como entonces, y quizá, si me familiarizo de nuevo con Sakura, poco a poco consiga superarlo… —Se quedó en silencio, pensando de qué manera pensaba lograr eso cuando su cerebro no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Además, se dio cuenta de otra cosa y se sintió más idiota que antes—. Estoy hablando solo…

_¡Shaoran, eres patético!_

Se quedó quieto en medio del camino y suspiró hondamente. Miró en todas direcciones, intentando poner en orden las cosas en su cabeza, y se encontró con que a su izquierda había un camino casi invisible que se internaba en el bosque. Alzó una ceja y se acercó lentamente, para después asomarse.

Quizá lo mejor era perderse un buen rato, decidió, y se abrió paso entre las ramas más bajas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La casa resultó ser bastante grande. Tenía muchas habitaciones por todas partes, y todas pintadas de blanco.

_Todo_ allí era insoportablemente blanco.

Paredes, puertas, los marcos de las ventanas, las sábanas, las colchas, los electrodomésticos, los adornos, las baldosas en el suelo, los azulejos del baño y de la cocina…

Por un momento, Sakura deseó que Kero estuviera allí haciéndole compañía en su habitación, durmiendo a los pies de su cama y llenándola de pelo, en vez de haberse quedado en casa y que la vecina gorda que tenían le diera de comer. Al menos, se dijo, habría una mancha dorada en aquella habitación completamente inmaculada.

El día anterior había pasado con suma tranquilidad. Llegaron y tuvieron que organizarse un poco, algo que no les llevó más de media hora, y luego Nadeshiko había comenzado a hacer el almuerzo. Sakura se había escapado de su hermanastro otra vez y se había dirigido al salón, donde Fujitaka miraba unos papeles extraños. Al ver que ella estaba allí, el hombre la invitó a sentarse en el sofá con él y la chica accedió.

A decir verdad, aquella charla le había gustado bastante, al igual que le gustaba Fujitaka. Era una persona muy amable y que parecía estar muy pendiente de ella, aunque en realidad no fuera nada suyo. Sakura casi agradeció que él estuviera viviendo en su casa, porque era como el padre que nunca vivió. Podría decirse que no tenía ningún problema con él.

Además, aquel _casi _no tenía que ver con el hombre, sino con lo que traía de regalo.

El _bonus_ extra se había ido a caminar aquella tarde, así que la dejó más tranquila y con el alivio de poder rondar por la casa con tranquilidad y sin tener que vigilar no toparse con él en algún pasillo desierto o alguna habitación, porque eso sí que sería terriblemente peligroso para su salud mental.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad entre juegos de cartas, tele y comida al aire libre. Era aburrido, pero soportable…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y a Sakura el corazón traidor empezó a latirle entusiasmado y como loco en el pecho. Había una persona que siempre entraba a molestarla sin llamar, y era…

¿Nadeshiko?

Su cara de desilusión fue tan patente que la sonrisa que su madre traía se esfumó también.

—Veo que te alegras de verme —bromeó la modelo.

—No es eso, creí que… —Se calló antes de meter la pata—. No es nada. ¿Qué pasa, Nadeshiko?

La mujer sonrió otra vez.

—Como hoy hace buen tiempo, hemos pensado en ir a visitar los alrededores… Vístete y baja¿de acuerdo?

—Como digas…

Un pulóver de lana blanco y unos vaqueros serían suficientes, se dijo, para el frío que iba. Rápidamente se calzó unas deportivas bastante usadas y bajó hasta el comedor donde los tres restantes habitantes de la casa la esperaban. Fujitaka estaba ayudando a Nadeshiko a acomodar algunas provisiones en una canastita y Shaoran los miraba con aburrimiento.

Cuando él alzó la vista y se encontró con Sakura, sonrió un poco. Ella también tenía cara de fastidio y se imaginó que tenía tan pocas ganas de ir como él mismo.

—Ya está —se alegró la mujer cuando acabaron con el asunto de la comida—. Ya podemos irnos.

—¿No tienes frío, Sakura? —le preguntó el hombre cuando salieron.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque tembló un poco cuando una ráfaga de aire helado se coló en el espacio entre su nuca y el cuello.

—Estoy bien así…

El cielo estaba celeste y completamente despejado, pero el sol no calentaba en absoluto. Tomaron un camino que se introducía en una especie de pequeño bosque y transcurría por debajo de las ramas entrelazadas de los árboles. Una lluvia de hojas en tonos ocre caía sobre ellos en cuanto soplaba algo de viento y Sakura estaba constantemente apartándolas de su cabeza con fastidio. Era un paisaje triste y aburrido, según lo que le pareció a ella, y acabó suspirando, algo de lo que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, por ir precediendo la marcha unos metros más adelante, no notaron.

Sin embargo, a Shaoran, que iba a su lado, no se le escapó.

—¿Te aburres? —preguntó él, intentando sonar casual.

Aunque fuera verdad, tampoco convenía mencionar el hecho de que estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía y que llevaba diez minutos viendo cómo soltaba un suspiro tras otro.

Sakura se sonrojó; pensando que no quería que le hablara.

—Un poco…

—A mí me parece que estás _bastante_ aburrida, Sak.

La aludida respiró con más dificultad, y no supo si fue por la sonrisita algo burlona que tenía él plantada en los labios y que hacía ya tiempo que no le dedicaba, o por el hecho de que acababa de decirle, en otras palabras, que se estaba fijando en ella.

—De acuerdo, estoy _muy_ aburrida —aceptó—. Pero como los viejos querían venir…

Shaoran rió entre dientes, y de repente recordó el lugar en donde había estado el día anterior, cuando obviamente había necesitado huir de ella… Cosa que no le apetecía nada hoy, por otra parte. Además, se había dicho que tenía que recuperar lo perdido¿no? Volver a comportarse con ella normalmente…

—Yo conozco un sitio mejor que éste —le susurró, luego de acercársele más—. Cuando salí ayer a caminar lo encontré. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Sakura miró a la pareja que caminaba delante tomada de la mano. Bueno, si ellos también iban, no habría peligro. Iba a llamarlos, pero Shaoran se dio cuenta de ello y, después de frenar en seco sus pasos y hacer que ella hiciera lo mismo, le tapó la boca con una mano­.

—Shhhh, es un secreto. Si ellos descubren ese lugar les gustará tanto que lo reclamaran como suyo y no podré ir más yo solo. Únicamente estoy dispuesto a compartirlo contigo.

Sintió el calor de la mano de Shaoran dejar su boca, pero todavía la tenía sujeta por la cintura. La sangre le bombeaba tan deprisa que estaba algo atontada y apenas podía pensar. Se limitó a hacerle caso, porque tampoco tenía fuerzas para discutir.

—De acuerdo…

—Bien.

El par de ojos ambarinos volvió a examinar a la pareja de adultos para cerciorarse de que no los estuvieran mirando y entonces tironeó a Sakura para que lo siguiera hasta detrás de uno de los árboles, donde pensaba ocultarse con ella hasta que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se perdieran de vista y el camino para ellos estuviera libre.

Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y el pulso le temblaba. Él no parecía darse cuenta de que la tenía apretada contra su cuerpo de tal manera que notaba el calor de su piel por debajo de la ropa. Había tenido que apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Shaoran para no perder el equilibrio cuando tiró de ella contra sí y ahora sentía los fuertes latidos del corazón del chico en sus propios dedos. Ella intentó zafarse con disimulo de aquella prisión, pero él no la dejó moverse un ápice.

—Quédate quieta, Sakura —le dijo mientras seguía con la vista fija en la figura de los adultos, ya casi perdidos entre el paisaje—, si ven que queremos irnos, querrán unírsenos.

Shaoran estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse, llamándose idiota por no haber reparado en que no había sido demasiado inteligente por su parte sostener a Sakura de esa manera, sabiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, como siempre que su caprichito se acercaba demasiado, y que su cuerpo respondía inevitablemente a los estímulos, de una manera u otra, afortunadamente hoy consiguiendo reprimirse un poco. A decir verdad, no entendía de qué manera se las arreglaba siempre para no pensar y acabar poniéndose la tentación delante de las narices de maneras tan obvias, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más que mirar o imaginar y que le estaba completamente prohibido pasar de ello…

Y sin embargo, su cuerpo actuaba antes que su mente y pronto se encontraba con que había abierto la boca para hablarle, o que su brazo había tironeado de ella y la retenía contra él de una manera que conseguía enloquecerlo completamente… Y que, a su vez, no conseguía evitar.

Porque, ciertamente, algo en él reclamaba su presencia constantemente y los impulsos llevan una eternidad siendo más rápidos que la cavilación.

Por su parte, Sakura tragó con dificultad y apretó los párpados mientras se quedaba completamente inmóvil, casi detenida en el tiempo. Las piernas le temblaban y podía sentir el aroma de él tan cerca y fuertemente que le costó no desmayarse.

Comparando esta vez con la noche en el coche, llegó a la conclusión de que no era el perfume que usaba —porque esta vez estaba segura de que no era perfume, sino seguramente el olor del champú— sino que fuera _su_ perfume particular lo que la confundía y hacía que la cabeza la diera vueltas.

En un momento sintió hasta vértigo y finalmente tuvo que aferrarse a su chaqueta para no caerle encima con todo su peso.

—Bien, ya estamos fuera de… —Al ver que Sakura estaba prendida de él como si se le fuera la vida en ello y tenía una cara extraña y tanto los ojos como los labios cerrados con fuerza, Shaoran se quedó callado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No, claro que no estaba bien. Él la tenía agarrada fuertemente por la cintura y su aroma y su calor la estaban embriagando.

Sin embargo, Shaoran no debía saber esto por nada del mundo.

—Sólo estaba un poco mareada.

Esa fue una media mentira, pero él no lo supo nunca, aunque no pareció acabar de convencerle. Sakura agradeció que Shaoran dejara de tenerla apretada contra sí, pero el alivio no duró mucho, ya que notó que no la había soltado y empezaba a caminar con ella tomada de la cintura.

—Por si te mareas, para que no te des un porrazo —aclaró él cuando la chica lo miró con desconcierto.

Shaoran no sabía si reír o llorar… Aquél había sido otro de los malditos impulsos, y ni siquiera había podido evitarlo aun cuando estaba pensando en el tema.

No fue hasta después de unos minutos cuando Sakura notó que habían tomado un camino en dirección contraria al que iban Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. Se dio cuenta de ello al descubrir en el suelo sus propias huellas, las que había dejado antes.

Luego tomaron una desviación guiados por una senda casi inexistente y oculta entre los arbustos. Ella no supo de qué manera había encontrado él el camino el día anterior, pero tampoco se lo preguntó. Aquel sendero definitivamente se internaba en la parte más profunda del bosque, tanto que casi no se podía ver el cielo claro entre las ramas desnudas y enredadas.

No supo porqué, pero aquel paraje de naturaleza muerta le pareció menos triste esa vez. Menos solitario y hasta agradable y tranquilo. El color anaranjado de las hojas incluso le gustó y se dijo que quizás se llevaría alguna a casa y estudiaría sus extrañas betas ocres y sus dibujos, o las dejaría secar completamente para después usarlas como señalador en algún libro.

Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, estudiando su expresión. Semejaba estar muy tranquilo y admirar el paisaje, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sin sonreír. Sakura se dijo a sí misma que terminantemente aquella era su cara de concentrado. Al fijarse en sus ojos, notó que en aquel ambiente un tanto sombrío tenían el color de algunas de las hojas en el suelo, las marrones.

De paso, decidió que se llevaría una de ésas.

Pronto el bosque comenzó a abrirse en un claro y los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron algo más al descubrir un río correr entre rocas llenas de musgo y plantas acuáticas. Árboles rodeaban el afluente y las ramas de algunos tocaban el agua. Era un cuadro de naturaleza que, acompañado por el aire seco y puro del ambiente, irradiaba paz y una belleza extraña.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos en aquella piedra de allá.

Tampoco era que él le hubiera dado demasiado tiempo como para asentir, porque ya la estaba arrastrando consigo. Shaoran la soltó y se sentó primero, para después asirla con una mano por la muñeca y con la otra por el antebrazo y tirar un poco de ella para ayudarla a sentarse a su lado. Sakura se sobresaltó.

—¿No estabas mareada?

Ella se sonrojó y dejó que le sirviera de soporte.

—S-sí…

Sakura observó el agua fluir para tranquilizarse. Deseaba olvidar que tenía a Shaoran a su lado y toda la corriente magnética que sentía vibrar entre los dos. Sentía todo aquello como si fueran los dos polos opuestos de un imán y luchaba por no acabar uniéndose a su contraparte.

—Este lugar es muy bonito¿no crees? —preguntó él con voz suave.

—Sí. Mucho más que lo que Fujitaka y mi madre deben de estar viendo ahora…

—Supuse que te gustaría este sitio. —Le sonrió y ella se quedó prendada de aquel gesto por un momento—. Después de todo, a mí me gusta mucho… ¿y no dicen que nos parecemos?

Sakura pensó que tenía razón. Era extraño, pero casi tenían el mismo porcentaje de cosas en común que el de cosas en las que se diferenciaban. Quizás por eso a veces se sentía tan a gusto en su compañía.

A decir verdad —y quitando el hecho de que existía bastante tensión cuando se juntaban— se sentía extrañamente complementada al estar con él. Compartían muchos de los gustos y, cuando no era así, el uno siempre tenía lo que le faltaba al otro.

Podía ser una convivencia difícil de llevar. Podían pelear mucho. Podía necesitar escapar de su presencia más de la mitad de las veces por temor a perder la cabeza. Podía sentirse extraña cuando se acercaban.

Pero había llegado a darse cuenta de que todo eso le gustaba.

Shaoran se sorprendió al notar el peso de la cabeza de Sakura sobre su hombro. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. Su rostro estaba relajado y el viento abanicaba sus mechones de cabello con reflejos dorados. La oyó suspirar.

—¿Sabes? —Su voz era cálida y baja, casi susurrante, y parecía estar muy calmada—. Al morir Touya, mamá y yo quedamos en casa sin nadie más. Mi padre ya se había marchado hacía tiempo y la casa estaba más vacía que nunca… Claro, no vayas a pensar que echábamos de menos a mi padre —aclaró ella—. A quien echábamos de menos era a Touya, que se fue sin avisar y puede que cuando más lo necesitábamos.

Él se animó a pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros, como para hacerle notar que estaba allí. Sakura se acurrucó un poco mejor.

—A lo que voy es a que desde que aquel accidente ocurrió, mamá y yo nos quedamos completamente solas. Su familia nunca aprobó que viviera con mi padre, algo que llego a entender, y nunca volvieron a ponerse en contacto con ella…, cosa que ya no justifico.

—Fujitaka me había hablado de que tu madre lo había pasado mal —dijo él mirando el río.

—Siempre llamas a tu padre por su nombre¿por qué?

Shaoran sonrió.

—Tú también llamas a Nadeshiko por su nombre de pila —esquivó la pregunta—. Sigue con lo que me estabas diciendo.

—¡Ah! —recordó ella—. No era nada en especial, es sólo que…, no sé, creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a todo esto y… casi agradezco que Fujitaka y tú estéis con nosotras¿sabes? No me había dado cuenta de lo solas que…

—¿Casi? —interrumpió Shaoran, algo divertido—. ¿Cómo que _casi_?

—Bueno, a veces es difícil convivir contigo, sinceramente.

Shaoran rodó los ojos. Que se lo dijera a él y a su _asuntito_.

—A mí también me resulta complicado compartir techo contigo. Y creo que no te imaginas cuánto. —Hizo una mueca que se quedó entre risa y enfado—. Sin embargo, sí estoy agradecido completamente…

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta estar contigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con que la estaba mirando. Su par de ojos ambarinos se clavaban en los esmeraldas de ella y Sakura tuvo que contener el aliento. Sin embargo, tuvo el valor suficiente como para agregar:

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo.

El chico deslizó ambas manos por la espalda de ella y la giró un poco para que quedara frente a él por completo. Después aspiró profundamente y su aliento tibio movió un poco el cabello de Sakura que le caía en el rostro.

Shaoran notó que ella temblaba ligeramente y la enredó entre sus brazos un poco más. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los latidos acelerados de aquel corazón acompasado con el suyo como si lo tuviera en su interior. Sakura tenía los ojos más verdes y brillantes que nunca y eran como la vida en aquel paraje agonizante. Vio que ella se humedecía los labios en un acto de seducción inconsciente y notó que su cuerpo se estremecía ante la necesidad desesperada que sentía de besarla. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, pero su sentido común le decía que aquello no podía ser.

¡Ni siquiera debería haber hecho nada de eso! No debería haber hablado con ella, preguntado si se aburría y mucho menos proponerle ir _a solas_ con él a ninguna parte, sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas. Debería haber huido con alguna excusa tonta en el momento en que Sakura había apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzado a hablarle de aquella manera tan suave con la que nunca se dirigía a él. No debería haberle confesado que le gustaba estar con ella. Y definitivamente no había sido una buena idea el hecho de abrazarla y acercársele tanto, aunque se sentía pegado a ella de forma enfermiza y, peor aún, quería estarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Sabía lo que no debía haber hecho, desde luego, y lo que no debía hacer, pese a que todo en él lo reclamara… Y dado que mente y cuerpo no se ponían de acuerdo, se quedó completamente quieto, sin saber a cuál de las dos fuerzas obedecer.

Sakura recordó que Shaoran la había mirado de esa manera dos veces antes… y el corazón empezó a latirle a cien por hora. Subió un poco la mano derecha y sus dedos temblorosos le acariciaron el rostro: primero las mejillas cálidas, después el mentón y finalmente llegaron a la comisura de los labios. A su mente volvió el recuerdo de la tarde en la que aquello había ocurrido y cayó en la cuenta de que se moría por sentir la boca de él contra la suya de nuevo.

—¿Vas a besarme? —murmuró Sakura, habiendo perdido completamente el sentido común que le quedaba. Al ver que Shaoran no avanzaba y que se había quedado quieto, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y le reclamó suavemente—: Quiero que lo hagas. —Y como él seguía sin decidirse, se le acercó más aún—. Bésame, Shaoran.

La boca de Sakura ya estaba rozando la suya al hablar, algo que no pudo resistir durante demasiado tiempo.

Sabía que aquello iba en contra de todo lo que se había estado imponiendo y jurando que no haría durante el tiempo que huyó de ella, pero también se dio cuenta de que, en el momento en que dejaba de huir y se acercaba a Sakura, los impulsos se convertían en algo _imposible_ de evitar.

Aunque quisiera, _no podría_ hacer otra cosa.

No podía resistirse más a ella, por mucho que quisiera. Y si Sakura no se resistía y, peor aún, le pedía que se dejara llevar y la besara, era todavía más imposible que antes…, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Apretó sus labios contra los de ella con suavidad, a diferencia de cómo había sido la última vez. Sintió que las manos de Sakura dejaban sus mejillas y le acariciaban el pelo, jugando con él, quitándole algunos mechones de la cara y colocándolos detrás de sus orejas.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía frío. Los brazos fuertes de él la cubrían del viento en un abrazo posesivo y su boca le reclamaba seguir con aquel juego de caricias sin descanso, compartiendo su calor y dándole de su aire cuando hizo que abriera la boca para que pudiera profundizar el beso.

Unos besos se sucedían a otros, casi sin variar de intensidad. No había una pasión desenfrenada como aquella vez en la que habían tenido la pelea. En vez de eso, las caricias eran suaves y demoledoras, cargadas de dulzura y calidez.

No supieron cómo, pero acabaron tumbados sobre la piedra con ella encima de él, bien sujeta por las caderas.

—¿Hoy también te arrepientes? —preguntó Sakura en cuanto se dieron un respiro de varios minutos.

Shaoran siguió mirando al cielo, que ahora estaba coloreado de un celeste más intenso que antes, y le acarició el cabello. Ella recibió su caricia gustosa y dejó su cabeza descansar completamente el torso moldeado. Cuando sintió su cuerpo volver a ser vulnerable al frío del ambiente y estremecerse, Shaoran se las arregló para cubrirla entre su pecho, la chaqueta abierta y los brazos.

—No lo creo —murmuró—, aunque quizá debería.

—Quizá —aprobó ella.

—Porque no está bien…

—Desde luego.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

Sakura lo pensó un momento… Aunque, en realidad, venía pensando qué hacer con él desde el mismo día en que llegó a su casa. Y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, por mucho que se pasara la eternidad pensando.

—No lo sé… pero…

Se interrumpió, sin saber exactamente si lo mejor sería hablar o quedarse callada.

—¿Pero?

—No quiero dejarlo…

Shaoran bajó los ojos y buscó los verdes de Sakura. Se mordió los labios al ver que ella hablaba en serio, y notó que el pulso se le aceleraba. Se había pasado tanto tiempo intentando evitar que aquello sucediera, intentando evitar a Sakura por el bien de todos en aquella casa. Y al final había acabado cayendo…

Había acabado cayendo él, y la estaba arrastrando a ella.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer para remediarlo?

Alguna forma encontrarían de solucionar las cosas, porque otra salida no le quedaba. No podía luchar más contra lo que pasaba, y a Sakura parecía ocurrirle lo mismo. A la mierda con todo, se dijo, mientras la alzaba un poco más, para acercar el rostro de ella al suyo. En esos momentos, no le importaba nada más que lo que tenía encima.

—Yo tampoco quiero, Sakura.

Y eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera, plenamente consciente de que no quería ni podía resistirse más. No era humanamente posible, y ella era tan humana como cualquiera.

Firmemente convencida de que su conciencia había perdido la batalla, Sakura cerró los ojos y se agarró de la sudadera de Shaoran cuando sus labios volvían a besarla y levantarla hasta las nubes en el éxtasis más peligroso de su vida.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora**: Hola! Bu, qué semanita, por favor. Estoy tan cansada… Pero en fin. Siento mucho la tardanza, chicos, pero no pude venir el finde anterior. Igual el capítulo compensa, no? Espero que sí. Ah, y antes de que me olvide, saben qué? El martes pasado vi un capítulo muy interesante de (la serie que no sé si conocerán, pero que recomiendo a todo el mundo), y da la casualidad de que, en el desenlace, se descubría que los pacientes, una pareja de casados, estaban enfermos de lo mismo por cuestiones de genética… ¡y que eran hermanos! El padre de él había estado con la madre de ella y todo eso. Luego de saberlo, los chicos quedan destrozados, y Foreman (uno de los médicos), les dice que en realidad no eran hermanos, porque no habían convivido de pequeños y se habían conocido y enamorado siendo adolescentes… Qué problemática¿verdad? La misma cuestión que en esto. 

Pero volviendo al capítulo y dejándome de _House_, ya ven que por fin parece que los tortolitos se rindieron y se dejaron de joder con eso de la moral. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ja, a ver qué me dicen de Shaoran en el capítulo siguiente, porque cuando dijo eso de "a la mierda con todo", lo dijo _muy_ en serio xD. Y a ver cómo lo sobrelleva Sakura-chan, que va a tener las cosas todavía más difíciles. En el capítulo siguiente habrá bastante picante, lo adelanto… y duchas calientes (jojojo, ya verán).

¡Ah, y por cierto, buenas noticias (creo)¡Ya tengo un epílogooooo! (Choco-chan da saltitos de felicidad alrededor de la computadora). Estuve trabajando todo el fin de semana en él, y la verdad es que me gusta mucho cómo quedó. Igualmente sigo esperando más ideas, eh? Puedo escribir muchos epílogos, al fin y al cabo… (megasonrisa).

**Hikari-sys- (que está exaltadísima)**: Ya veo cómo te dejó de tranquilita el capítulo anterior, sí, y la verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia el comienzo del review. Vamos a ver, estás alentando a que alguien meta la pata o me lo parece? Pues bien, ya metieron la pata otra vez. Lo bueno sería que Shaoran pudiera meter otra cosa en vez de la pata, por una vez en su vida (…en lo que a Sakura respecta, por supuesto, que lo demás es otra historia xDD). Y la pobre Meiling… ¡cómo desconfían de ella! La pobrecilla parece buena, pero todos quieren que sea la mala xD. Igual me parece bien, como nunca se sabe… Y en cuanto a lo del vudú, tampoco sé. Es decir, quizá a Shaoran le vayan esas cosas y no estamos enteradas. En todo caso, Sakura tendrá que tener cuidado (y con tantas cosas, de ahora en adelante… jojojo). ¡Estoy ansiosa por leer _Luna Nueva_! Esa muestra que me pasaste me dejó con unas ganas peores todavía… ¡Que se comen a Bella; que se la cargan, Edward! Lo de la película también lo estamos esperando mi amiga y yo… ¡Los actores están para comérselos! Y me refiero a los que podrían ser, claro. Carlisle me dejó en coma profundo, y Edward otro tanto. Me muero de ganas por ver quiénes serán los definitivos y cómo saldrán (babas). Uf, nosotras para carnavales nos vestimos de… ¡zorras! Sí, sí, de zorras. Es decir, como El Zorro, pero de chicas… jajaja. Aunque la interpretación del nombre es libre y muy amplia, y lo dejamos a gusto del observador. Gracias por el review kilométrico (me encanta), y suerte con las historias, a ver cuándo te leemos de nuevo. Besos!

**Meiiko**: Hola! Me alegro de que la historia te guste y que te la estés leyendo de un tirón… A mí eso de las cositas al oído… bueno, la verdad es que a veces leo algunas historias de esas, no lo voy a negar, pero no es mi estilo. Es decir, me gusta el romanticismo (en el sentido más vulgar de la palabra), pero en su justa medida… Y prefiero el realismo antes que un discurso ensayado lleno de cosas bonitas y artificiales, no sé. Y en cuanto a Meiling… la pobre creo que está acostumbrada ya xD, porque a la única que le cae bien es a mí, jujuju. A la historia le queda lo suyo, no te preocupes, que es más o menos larga… iremos por la mitad. Gracias por el apoyo, espero que nos leamos pronto. Saludos!

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Yo, yo dije que Mei era buena onda! Igual todavía hay gente que no se fía y que cree que es una trampa… ¿Quién tendrá razón, la autora o los lectores? Con el tiempo se sabrá. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y te agradezco tu review. Saludos.

**Wiwi**: Uf, te comprendo, yo también quedo como un camarón si tomo mucho el sol… ¡Lo odio! Y en cuanto al fic… No sé si todos los chicos hablarán igual, pero muchos sí tienen esas frases como las que usé para la conversación entre Shaoran y Eriol… Meiling sorprendió, pero siguen desconfiando de la pobrecilla… Y sí, en tantas ocasiones pasa eso de que todo el mundo se da cuenta de algo que uno no… A veces las personas tenemos demasiado miedo a mostrarnos débiles, creo. Acá está la continuación y espero que te guste. Un beso y muchas gracias por el comentario n-n

**Suki-san**: Acá está la continuación, y espero que también te guste. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Catanovoac**: Me alegro de que el fic te guste, y acá traigo la continuación. Creeme, no sos la única que anda rogando a los Dioses que la pareja de bobos se dé cuenta de qué es lo que les pasa. Saludos!

**Luna-Box**: Bueno, creo entender que el capítulo anterior te encantó (risas), y eso me deja de lo más contenta. Espero que éste también te guste. Gracias por los ánimos y el review.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Uf, creo que con Shaoran eso nos pasa a todas… y no hablo sólo de mi historia, sino ya partiendo de CCS o TRC… y es que el chico desespera a cualquiera¡pero sigue siendo adoraaaable! Bueno, yo supongo que, después de lo que pasó (y de lo que se viene…), a Sakura no le quedan ni quedarán dudas de que a Shaoran le gusta, y es que eso no es ningún secreto. Sin embargo, de ahí a pensar que la quiere o cosas similares… ¡un abismo! Y a que él mismo lo piense, otro más. Bu, la otra historia también me está dando trabajito… ando reformando cosas, como dije, y con tanto examen no tengo tiempo para nada. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo rápido, pero no prometo nada. Lo que sí prometo es que las cosas entre los hermanitos se van a poner de un color rojo, rojo… Saludos!

**Danny1989**: Hola! Sí, al fin Meiling muestra un poco más de su personalidad, aunque para muchos eso no es más que una trampa… ¿Qué será realmente? Jeje, y en cuanto Shaoran o Sakura dejen de meter la pata, yo creo que se nos acaba la historia… Y para encuentros, los del capítulo que viene, que tendrá un comienzo caldeadito. Me alegro de que el fic te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Karen**: Ya queda menos para el 13 de julio (ese "menos" es tan relativo… xD), así que podemos ir ahorrando desde ahora para comprarle a Shaoran aquel librito del que hablaste y se lo regalamos por su cumpleaños, que creo que le vendría bien. Ah, bueno, en lo de que Meiling es suertuda ya no me voy a meter, pero me gusta que hayas admitido que no es mala (la mala soy yo). Uh, y la manifestación absurda de odio esa también la tengo yo con Sakura-chan algunas veces, pero yo reconozco que se llama envidia cochina xD. Espero que te mejores de tu pie y creo que estas semanas están siendo pesadas para todos x.x … Besos!

**Margara**: Hola! Bueno, lo raro es que no actualice todos los fines de semana…, aunque este fue un poco tarde, lo sé. Pero lo que ya no sé es si Meiling está tramando algo y lo suyo es una tapadera… ¿por cuál de las opciones apuestan? Y, sí, Shaoran es un poco "ideota"… pero aún así se lo quiere mucho y se le perdona todo, no? xD Espero se te pase el enojo con él, pese a ser _muy_ comprensible. Saludos y gracias por el review!

**LadyCornamenta**: Me encanta que te encante, y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Por fin la parejita de oro se rinde a la tentación, a ver qué pasa ahora. Un saludo y gracias por tu review.

**Kaamen-chan**: Yo es que ya no sé qué hacer para que quieran a Meiling, la verdad, y no me desconfíen tanto de la pobre chica xD. ¿Qué hizo de malo? De momento, se viene portando bien, creo yo… Además, gracias a la insistencia de Mei-chan, quedaron castigadas y Sakura encontró la hojita esa¿no? A mí me gustó el descubrimiento, no sé a ustedes. Por otro lado, la verdad es que me gusta hacer a Nadeshiko así de cálida y hogareña… no sé, creo que es como me la imaginé, aunque nunca la mostraran, pero se adivina por el carácter. La sorpresa es que las galletitas le hayan salido bien, porque tengo entendido que era bastante torpe. Y el abrazo en la cocina… bueeeno, la envidia debe haber atacado a todos los corazones femeninos que leyeran la escena (¡y el mío!), pero qué le vamos a hacer… Y ya ves, por último, que la relación se está volviendo de todo menos distante…Saludos y mil gracias por el comentario!

**LMUndine**: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más que el anterior, teniendo en cuenta que por fin dejaron de intentar alejarse… aunque no haya nada de sentimientos, de momento, o al menos dentro de sus mentes. Uf, y quizá cuando sepas quién será el primero de los dos en darse cuenta, te sorprendas. Besos y gracias!

**Kary2507**: Hey, que no tardé tanto! xD Espero que no te vuelva a dar ningún ataque… o.o debe ser horrible. Ya ves, lo que nos pasa con Meiling creo que se llama envidia y que de momento sólo podemos soportar que a Shaoran lo toque Sakura, no? xD Si es que al final tenemos un problema serio nosotras las otakus, fans obsesivas del chico. Candente va a estar el siguiente capítulo, al comienzo… Tenés ganas de saber qué pasa? Lo malo es que hay que esperar (risas). Te mando un abrazo también, y espero que no te encierren en un manicomio tus compañeros. Besos!

**Rocío**: Yo creo que te hicieron caso con eso de besarse y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, porque en este capítulo parecen haber olvidado todo lo que les impedía meter la pata de nuevo… Aunque para el amor creo que falta xD. Entonces, estás algo obsesionada con este fic¿no? Me alegro por ello, la verdad. Me siento poderosa (risa macabra). Cof, cof… Nada, que gracias por tu review y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Angelsss**: La idea de la fuga y la boda no sería tan mala, ciertamente… ¡si ellos se quisieran (o fueran conscientes de ello)! Sí que hay temas familiares en medio y es mucho problema, pero el orgullo y el miedo también tienen demasiado que ver como para que la cosa fuera tan fácil, aún si no fueran hermanastros. Y no te obsequiaron con una escenita de un beso, sino con una de muchos. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Paciencia y se sabrá. Saludos.

**Isabela Black**: Estaría bien que Shaoran entendiera unas cuantas cosas, como lo que le pasa a Sakura-chan con él, por ejemplo, pero no le metamos prisas que él tiene que verlo solito (y a su tiempo… aunque se tarde años). Me alegro de que Meiling ya te caiga mejor, por cierto, y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto, espero.

**Karen-SM**: Que Shaoran piense cosillas malas de Sakura no es tan raro, después de todo, es la edad (creo…). Lo realmente interesante sería que las hiciera¿no? Nah, y todavía falta lo suyo como para que las cosas se solucionen con este par de tontos. Bueno, lo de Meiling al menos no es por el fic, así que me consuela un poco… Y a mí Kikyo no me cae bien, aunque no vea Inuyasha xD. Espero que nos leamos pronto. Besos!

**Shi no hime**: Hola! Jajaja, bueno, la duda sobre Koshi creo que me la dijeron dos personas más… Y yo no puedo decir nada, lamentablemente (para ustedes). Sin embargo, en el siguiente capítulo se revelará qué hay entre el chico y Sakura-chan, para alegría de muchas que quieren saberlo. Y en el caso de que no sea de la acera contraria… tendrán que pelearse en el barro por él. Saludos y nos leemos.

**MaKAkiSs**: Bueno, me alegro por lo de tu contraseña, querida. Espero nunca olvidar la mía xD. Y yo sé que lo del capítulo pasado (me refiero a las cosas que dijo Shaoran) fue un trago amargo (nota: yo también me le tiraría encima), pero compensa un poco el final de este capítulo, creo. Ju, tanto odiás a Meiling? Y yo que creí que después de eso iba a caer mejor… Parece que me equivoqué y que con ella ya no puedo hacer nada, porque van a lincharla de seguir así xD. Y hacer… no sé si a mí se me ocurre algo que Mei-chan pudiera hacer para vengarse de Sakura por algo que tampoco sé xD, pero quizá se me ocurra… A saber. ¿Matar a Shaoran? Ay… Sería como enterrarme un puñal en el corazón y retorcerlo hasta morir. Puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero, de momento… ¡lloraría días, lo sé, y me odiaría! Y no sé si habrás imaginado algo así para este capítulo, pero tu mente puede ponerse a trabajar para el siguiente, que dije estaría calentito. Gracias por tus deseos de prolongar mi vida y por el review. Intentaré no morirme esta semana. Saludos!

**Pennyfeather**: Shaoran la mete con ganas… (¡la pata!), pero tengámosle paciencia, que vino así de fábrica y eso es algo que no debe remediarse ni en los fics, porque es quitarle esencia al personaje (ya bastante me costó hacerlo nada tímido…). Y tranquila, que aún les queda mucho que sufrir. Besos!

**Ana María (Saori)**: Vas a encuadernar mi historia? (con estrellitas en los ojos) Dios, qué lindo! Esas cosas son el tipo de cosas que emocionan a un autor, creo… Me dio un no sé qué cuando lo leí. No sé si darte las gracias por ello o qué xD, pero quedate con la idea de que es una de las cosas más lindas que le pueden decir a un escritor que recién empieza. En cuanto a lo del nombre…, bueno, es que Chocolate-con-menta es muy largo, así que lo dejamos en Choco-chan para abreviar xD. Ustedes eligen. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Salu-2.

**Lairen-chan**: Hola! No pasa nada por el ligero retraso, que hay una semana entera de lapso para los reviews :P Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y la escena de la cocina… La verdad es que me quedó bastante emotiva. Para el 14 de febrero no creo que haga ningún capítulo especial (de esta historia), porque creo que no encajaría… Es decir, estamos con el deseo y el capricho y ya paso a algo más amoroso? Sería adelantarme demasiado para luego volver atrás, y la verdad es que no quiero. Además, a partir de ahora se viene el S+S en serio y no hay necesidad tampoco. Las ideas del epílogo están bien, y claro, habría que esperar a acabar la historia para saber bien de qué podría tratar. En ese momento ya me darán más ideas :) Saludos y espero no te comas más las uñas. Nos leemos!

**Gatitos y Perritos**: Gracias por responder a mi duda xD. Entonces, para escribir hacen lo mismo o ahí sí se juntan? Y este review, por ejemplo, lo escriben todos juntos? (soy pesada, lo sé). Me alegro, en todo caso, de que la historia les guste y les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo. Y en cuanto a lo de "Compromiso Acordado"… (sonrojo descomunal) sí leí la actualización, y es que creí que había dejado review, pero ya veo que al final se me olvidó. ¡Soy un caso perdido, créanme! Lo dejaré ahora, y después sí actualizan rápido, eh? Besos para todos!

**Katiuska**: Sí, lo de la alarma es un método bastante bueno, pero a mí no me hace falta, porque a veces no reacciono ni con dos despertadores taladrándome los oídos. Y sobre lo de si Meiling trama algo o no, yo no digo nada, desde luego… pero tranquilizate, que total por ponerte más o menos nerviosa ella no va a ser o dejar de ser mala :P Jajaja, no, pobre Shaoran, yo sé que dan ganas de matarlo, pero perdonémoslo porque es él, por favor. Y tranquila, que como ya dije en un review anterior, no pienso matarlo, porque sería insoportable para mi pobre corazoncito y me odiaría toda la vida xD. Gracias por tu review y espero nos leamos pronto.

**Christelle272**: Me alegro que lo que vas leyendo del fic te guste, y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. Imaginación, no sé, pero una mente bastante perturbada sí que tengo. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Lady Fiorella**: Bueno, sí, las cortadas duelen, pero yo creo que lo último en lo que Sakura estaba pensando era en su dedo herido. Yo casi diría que el consuelo no es Shaoran, sino el corte xD. Digo, así al menos siente algún otro dolor además del que le ocasiona él, no? Ya ves que en este capítulo Meiling no salió, así que pueden ir haciendo la fiesta. Cuándo la van a querer? Ay, ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por el review.

**Diana Prenze**: Sí, sí, Sakura y Shaoran tienen las cosas un poquito más complicadas en este fic que en la serie original (aunque allá también tenía lo suyo con eso de Yukito en medio y toda la historia), pero tengamos fe, que no soy tan mala. Y en cuanto a la reacción que podrían tener Nadeshiko y Fujitaka… bueno, tiene sentido lo que decís, teniendo en cuenta que no son hermanos de sangre y que además la pareja de adultos son más buenos que el pan. Y, por cierto, ya ves que la llamarada ya se encendió… ¿Qué vendrá después? Jojojo, sólo esperen y verán. Saludos!

**Melitona-chan**: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero me fue imposible conectarme el fin de semana pasado, por varios motivos. Sin embargo, acá está la actualización. Me hizo muchísima gracia aquella elección entre la mamá de su vida y el amor de su vida…, creo que captaste muy bien el brete en el que está metido Shaoran xD. Y en cuanto a lo de que el chico tuvo sus problemillas con la vida…, ya se sabrán, poco a poco. Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen de contabilidad (yo debería estar estudiando para griego…), y te agradezco tu review. Besos!

**Mahidelin**: Me alegro de que el fic te guste, y acá está la actualización. Saludos y gracias!

**Tsu Asakura**: Uf, me voy a poner colorada con tanto cumplido! Me alegro de que la historia te esté gustando, sinceramente, y prometo que pasión no faltará. Ya veo que tu capítulo favorito fue el del acorralamiento contra la pared xD… A mí también me gusta mucho, la verdad, y no sé si éste lo supera, aunque se haya concretado también algo. Lamento la tardanza de algunos días (no fueron tantos), y acá está la entrega que correspondía para el fin de semana pasado. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y te agradezco mucho el review, de los largos, como a mí me gustan. Besos!

**Miyuki**: No hace falta que agradezcas la contestación al review, mujer, la que agradece soy yo que los recibe. Gracias por hacerme publicidad xD, y saludos a tus amigos. La inspiración llegó a torrentes el fin de semana e incluso le escribí el epílogo que me faltaba. Eso sí, lo de nada de locuras no te lo puedo cumplir. Saludos para todos.

**AnGeLxChAn**: Hola! Jejeje, sí, la verdad es que esta es la historia más… mm… "cómica" que escribí hasta ahora, y vaya uno a saber de dónde saco esas situaciones embarazosas que tanta gracia hacen… Pero lo importante es que están ahí. Lo que sí me hizo reír mucho fue lo que dijiste sobre Shaoran. No sé si algún día se dará cuenta de lo tarado que es, pero yo lo dudo. Igual Sakura no se queda corta, eh? Lo aseguro, y quizá no ahora, pero después… En fin, los capítulos hablarán por sí solos, y entonces a quien querrás matar será a ella. O quizá a los dos, ahora que lo pienso. Dificultades… ya tienen bastantes como para querer más, de momento, pero las habrá porque soy muy mala. Eso sí, en cuanto comiencen a recuperarse de las primeras, como para no dejarlos alzar cabeza, jijiji. Buuu, sí que me atrasé con la actualización, pero no fue cosa mía. Intentaré seguir subiendo los capítulos todos los fines de semana, ya saben. Un saludo y gracias por tu review.

**Lily-libertad**: Hola! Jajaja, hey, lo de Meiling es buena idea (y por fin alguien que me dice que le cae bien), ahora que lo pienso... ¡Debería haberlo hecho! Pero ni modo, ya se me ocurrirá para otra historia. Me alegro mucho de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y que la historia también. ¿Alguna otra idea extraña que ofrecer? Quizá la use xD. Muchos besos y gracias por el apoyo y el review¡nos leemos!

**Sakunit**: Hola! Tuve un problema la semana pasada y no pude actualizar con la regularidad de siempre, pero tampoco fue tanto... siete días de nada xD. Igual acá está el capítulo, y espero que te guste y que dejes comentario. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Ana**: Acá está la actualización! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero fue imposible subir el capítulo antes. Espero que te guste. Saludos!


	12. Sinsentido

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y, no sé qué tiene que ver, pero tengo que decirlo¡LA SAKURA DE TRC ME CAE CADA VEZ PEORRR!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12: "Sinsentido"

**(N/a: También conocido como "Duchas Calientes" xD)**

El golpeteo del agua caliente contra su piel hizo que se relajara por completo. Acabó por vaciar el frasco de champú que supuestamente olía a_ hena_ y esparció la sustancia por la superficie de su cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo hasta que quedó repleto de espuma aromática. Luego de un rato se enjuagó la cabeza, y se resistió a apartar el rostro de la trayectoria del agua de la ducha.

Aquella mañana había tenido un examen agotador de Japonés, una asignatura que no acababa de gustarle demasiado, además de que el hecho de no haber estudiado prácticamente nada no ayudó a tomarle cariño tampoco en esta ocasión en concreto.

Unos pasos en el corredor hicieron que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta y una sonrisa de satisfacción se plantó en sus labios al oír la puerta de la habitación de Sakura abrirse. Bueno, quizás había estado lo bastante ocupado aquella semana como para estudiar, pero ciertamente había valido la pena.

Cerró el grifo y se mantuvo atento. Sakura seguía allí. Una idea rápida atravesó su mente y su mueca divertida se hizo más notoria.

—¡Sakura! —llamó él—. ¿Me oyes?

Segundos después los pasos volvieron a oírse, aunque ahora hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Una vocecita un tanto tímida confirmó la presencia de la chica del otro lado de la pared.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Olvidé la toalla en mi habitación. —Shaoran tiró de la toalla verde que había en el perchero al lado de la ducha y la dejó caer de su lado de la cortina del baño. Bueno, si Sakura veía la toalla y descubría su pequeña mentira blanca era porque se había salido con la suya y ya sería demasiado tarde como para que le dijera algo¿no?—. ¿Podrías traerme alguna? Están en el cajón.

Sakura agradeció que tuvieran una pared de por medio y así no hubiera visto su sonrojo. Le dijo que sí con una voz más frágil de la que habría querido y se dirigió al cuarto de él a buscar la susodicha toalla. Al abrir el armario y rebuscar en los cajones la aturdió un poco el aroma masculino de la ropa, pero se obligó a concentrarse.

Cuando al fin encontró una, se dirigió otra vez al baño. Tocó la puerta y esperó, sin saber demasiado bien qué se suponía que podía hacer.

—Pasa —concedió él.

Con la mano temblorosa y el rostro ardiendo, giró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió lo mínimo posible, tan sólo lo suficiente como para que su delgado brazo pasara y Shaoran pudiera agarrar la dichosa toalla.

Él tuvo que evitar reír de su timidez y se negó a estirar el brazo para hacerse con el trozo de tela violeta.

—Lo siento, no la alcanzo —le dijo, intentando sonar creíble—. La puerta queda demasiado lejos de la ducha…

—¡Pues sal de la ducha! —contestó ella con nervios. Se conocía muy bien sus engañifas y aquello le daba motivos para desconfiar, se recordó.

—Oh, es que hace frío. —Oyó que Sakura gruñía—. ¿Por qué no entras? —Otro gruñido—. Vamos, la cortina es lo suficientemente gruesa como para que no se vea nada… _Si no quieres, claro_ —añadió en un susurro.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. De mala gana abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que su anatomía pudiera colarse por ella y luego la empujó sin cerrarla del todo. El vapor con aroma a _hena_ invadió sus sentidos inmediatamente, y sintió que algunas defensas se derribaban. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, anduvo dos escasos pasos hacia la ducha, adivinando un poco las distancias y rogando porque aquello fuera suficiente como para que él alcanzara la prenda que le ofrecía.

Shaoran se felicitó mentalmente por su estrategia. La puerta estaba lo suficientemente cerca antes como para alcanzar la toalla sin la necesidad de que Sakura entrara, y mucho menos hacía falta que ella se acercara más, pero eso era todavía mejor. Antes de que pudiera resistirse, la agarró del brazo y de un tirón la colocó a poquísimos centímetros de él.

—Buena chica, gracias. —Vio que Sakura había apretado más los ojos todavía y rotundamente se negaba a mover uno sólo de los músculos agarrotados de su cuerpo—. Ya te dicho que hay una cortina de por medio —le recordó—, vamos, abre los ojos.

Con temblores en todas las fibras de su organismo, se atrevió a abrir lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro burlón de él a pocos centímetros del suyo propio, algo que no le sorprendió del todo, pues era plenamente consciente de que la había atraído hacia sí. Lentamente fue bajando la vista y se topó con que tenía el torso al descubierto completamente, y cuando casi no se atrevía a seguir mirando más abajo, dio gracias a cuantos dioses existieran en cada cultura porque la cortina estuviera realmente allí y no le dejara ver nada inferior al comienzo de la cintura.

—Te noto muy tensa¿por qué no te relajas un poco?

Sakura sintió que todo el alivio que pudo haberle resultado la existencia de la cortina se desvanecía por completo y que el corazón volvía a bombearle sangre como un loco cuando la piel mojada de él se cerró con la forma de sus brazos sobre ella y su aliento en el cuello le causó un escalofrío devastador.

—No estoy… tensa —retrucó, pero se le cortó la voz a mitad de la frase, descubriéndola.

—¿Sabes qué te relaja mucho cuando estás tenso? —Shaoran obviamente ignoró su protesta y siguió intentando persuadirla. Pronto sus manos húmedas estaban bajando hasta sus caderas y a veces las palabras susurradas contra su cuello se convertían en besos fugaces. Sakura apretó los puños contra el pecho de él y luchó porque no le diera un ataque cardíaco o muriera de una hemorragia cuando empezara a sangrarle la nariz—. Una ducha caliente es un remedio eficaz —siguió diciendo—, y da la casualidad de que aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos… ¿Qué te parece?

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió sus mejillas arder más que nunca ante la implícita proposición. La idea de que se ducharan juntos le provocó tal alteración que en pocos segundos se liberó de la jaula de sus brazos y retrocedió hasta la puerta, que abrió igualmente rápido. Sin alzar la vista y con unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo, susurró:

—¡Quizás en otra ocasión!

Dio un portazo y Shaoran oyó que bajaba las escaleras como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Quizás en otra ocasión, había dicho, y él tuvo que convencerse de que eso era mejor que nada. Puede que en otro momento el simple hecho de no haberle dado una rotunda negativa le hubiera alegrado un poco…, pero ciertamente este no era uno de esos momentos.

Posiblemente, se dijo, fuera él quien necesitara una ducha relajante. Pero de agua _helada_, desde luego.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nadeshiko vio con extrañeza que su hija bajaba las escaleras tan rápidamente que sus pies casi no tocaban los escalones. A su vez, el rostro de Sakura estaba tan rojo que parecía un pimiento.

Sin decir nada, la castaña se dirigió directamente a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua mineral que parecía estar bastante fría. Con torpeza llenó el primer vaso que encontró y se lo bebió de una sola vez, para después hacer lo mismo una vez más.

—Hija¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura acabó de tragar los últimos sorbos e intentó hacer que su temperatura corporal descendiera. Su intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora fue un fracaso y lo supo al instante, pero aún así prefirió no desistir antes de contarle cualquier cosa a su madre.

—Claro que sí, Nadeshiko…

—Estás muy roja y pareces algo alterada —acusó su madre alzando una ceja—, y me has llamado Nadeshiko. —Hizo una pausa—. He notado que últimamente sólo me llamas así… ¿es que estás nerviosa las veinticuatro horas del día?

—Es la costumbre —aseguró la chica, restándole importancia al asunto. Como última esperanza, intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué hay para comer?

La modelo pareció olvidar repentinamente todo lo demás y le sonrió a su azorada hija.

—Fujitaka acaba de salir a comprar algo de carne para el estofado. Hoy le toca preparar la cena a él.

—Oh…

De pronto Sakura imitó a su madre en aquello de olvidarse de todo lo demás y la boca se le hizo agua al recordar lo bien que cocinaba Fujitaka y lo mucho que deseaba que se encargara él de preparar todas las noches la comida en vez de tener que resignarse con los aburridos platos que su madre le preparaba desde que ella y Touya eran pequeños. Era una verdadera suerte el no haber tenido que volver a probar la tortilla de fideos desde que él estaba en casa.

—Mmm, lo olvidaba —dijo Nadeshiko después de unos segundos—. Tienes que traerme aquella camisa que querías que te planchara para mañana. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

—¿A-arriba, dices…?

La mujer la miró con desconcierto al notar la súbita alarma de su hija.

—Claro. Debería estar en el armario de tu habitación¿no? —Nadeshiko pareció darse cuenta de algo—. ¡Es verdad! —dijo—¿no acabo de mandarte a buscar esa camisa hace unos minutos?

Sakura se sonrojó al recordar que había subido exactamente a eso, pero luego se había entretenido tanto con el asunto de la toalla que se olvidó de la camisa, su madre y de todo lo que no fuera la invitación a la ducha compartida y la necesidad de escapar de allí.

—L-lo olvidé por completo —tartamudeó.

—Bueno, pues ve a buscarla ahora. —Al ver que la chica no se movía, la apuró—¡Vamos, a qué esperas!

Abatida y temerosa, Sakura volvió a subir las escaleras. Antes de aventurarse por el pasillo se asomó para estar segura de que Shaoran no andaba por ahí y se había metido en su cuarto. Cuando vio que no había nadie, suspiró más tranquila.

Se dirigió a su habitación y encendió la luz, para encontrarse con el panorama desordenado de siempre y hasta a Kero recostado en la parte del edredón de su cama que arrastraba por el suelo. Sin embargo, decidió no darle importancia y anduvo hasta el armario con paso decidido, donde rebuscó durante algunos segundos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: la camisa blanca y arrugada.

Se disponía a sacar la mitad de su cuerpo interna en el armario cuando sintió que era empujada levemente por la cintura para quedarse en donde estaba y empezó a sudar frío otra vez adivinando de quién se trataba y qué quería.

—Supongo que éste tampoco es momento para lo de la ducha —le dijo Shaoran mientras le impedía la salida.

—No, tampoco.

Él consiguió, de alguna manera, que ella quedara completamente del lado de adentro del armario y se colocó a su lado, contra la pared opuesta. Frente a frente, apretujados en el reducido espacio. No tocarse era completamente imposible, hecho que no contribuyó a la tranquilidad de ninguno de los dos ocupantes del mueble de madera.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir él. Sakura tembló un poco al sentir el pelo mojado dejar caer algunas gotas de agua sobre la nariz de ella cuando el rostro de Shaoran estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. Pero supongo que no pasa nada por esto del armario¿no?

Ella recordó la semanita que llevaban y no pudo evitar que de nuevo los colores se le subieran al rostro y un calor insoportable la sofocara. Desde aquel fin de semana en la estúpida casa blanca las cosas se habían puesto lo suficientemente extrañas y calentitas como para poder pensar con claridad. Cualquier momento de distracción por parte de los demás era perfecto para sus encuentros a escondidas, y la verdad era que se le hacían cada vez más necesarios y la presencia de él tan irresistible como peligrosa. En momentos como éste era cuando dudaba de la cordura de ambos y no sabía si lo que realmente quería era escapar o dejarse llevar.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando sintió que él volvía a besarla en el cuello y lo sujetó por los hombros para obligarlo a apartarse.

—Estate quieto —le urgió—¡aquí puede entrar cualquiera!

—Por favor¿quién querría meterse en el armario, Sakura?

—¡Me refiero a la habitación!

—No lo harán —se quejó él y siguió con su labor, aunque esta vez le prestó menos atención al cuello y en cuestión de segundos subió la cabeza para buscar la boca de ella. Al ver que Sakura aún lo miraba contrariada, intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué tendrían que venir a ver tu habitación justamente en este momento?

Ella, sin ganas de resistirse más, decidió que él tenía razón y que Nadeshiko no tenía la necesidad de subir a ver nada en esos momentos. Con avidez respondió a lo que en principio fue una caricia en los labios y acabó, con ayuda y participación activa de él, convirtiéndolo en un beso algo menos inocente que antes.

Cuando Sakura hizo un mal movimiento y tropezó, prácticamente se le colgó del cuello y Shaoran perdió completamente el equilibrio entre percheros enterrándose en su espalda y bolsas amontonadas en el suelo, cayendo contra el fondo del armario y golpeándose un poco la cabeza. Sakura tuvo más suerte y el cuerpo —ahora estremecido ligeramente por la risa— de él amortiguó la caída.

—¡A eso llamo yo desesperación! —se burló—. ¿Tanto te afectó que te dijera lo de la ducha?

—¡Cállate! —gruñó ella—. Además, que sepas que me agarré a ti porque me tropecé con una de las bolsas que hay en el suelo al moverme…

—Claro, claro. ¡Creo que tendré que pedirte que me lleves toallas más seguido si después te portas como una loba¡Casi me desnucas a causa de tu apetito, mujer!

Sakura le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza e intentó incorporarse, pero él hizo que perdiera el equilibrio con un tirón en su brazo y volviera a caerle encima.

—Déjame ir —se quejó ella, aunque medio atacada por la risa.

—No quieres irte. —Shaoran chocó su nariz contra la de ella y de nuevo su pelo mojado le empapó el rostro. Lentamente comenzó a darle besos fugaces en los labios, haciendo que ella gimiera un poco en tono de protesta—. Sé que no quieres irte.

Harta de que no acabara de besarla en serio, atrapó su rostro con las manos y lo obligó a quedarse quieto. Él sonrió triunfal al ver que había conseguido desesperarla y no la hizo esperar más, uniendo finalmente su boca a la de ella por completo.

—¿Sakura?

La voz de Nadeshiko hizo que ambos se quedaran completamente helados, aunque rápidamente dejaron de besarse y mantuvieron sus rostros a una distancia un poco más pronunciada. Sakura, que estaba recostada encima del chico, fue quien giró la cabeza y se encontró con Nadeshiko asomada al armario y mirándola sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¡Nadeshiko! —chilló al tiempo que sentía toda la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas.

¡Maldita fuera la hora en la que le hizo caso a Shaoran con eso de que nadie tenía por qué subir¿Es que no había tenido la suficiente experiencia con la mala suerte en su vida como para no recordar que la Ley de Murphy era algo que se cumplía _siempre_?

—¿Qué hacéis ahí metidos? —se preocupó la mujer—. No estaréis lastimados¿no?

Shaoran, al darse cuenta de que la ingenua madre de Sakura no parecía haberse enterado de la verdadera situación, asomó su cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermanastra y se apresuró a relatarle su versión de los hechos.

—Estaba ayudando a Sakura a buscar…, a buscar… —Oyó que la aludida le susurraba la palabra "camisa" y decidió hacerle caso—. A buscar una camisa, pero me enredé un poco con las bolsas en el suelo del armario y me caí…

—Y yo me caí encima suyo cuando intenté atajarlo —agregó Sakura en un intento por salvar su pellejo.

La modelo los miró a ambos con una ceja alzada y un gesto que oscilaba entre el vivo reflejo del desconcierto y la incredulidad. Sin embargo, optó por encogerse de hombros y sonreír, sin darle más importancia al asunto.

—Yo había subido porque tardabas mucho con la camisa y creí que no la encontrabas… Como antes subiste y tampoco volviste con ella…

Shaoran rió por lo bajo y Sakura le dio un _leve_ codazo en el estómago para que se callara.

—Aquí está la camisa, Nadeshiko —le dijo a su madre cuando consiguió quitar el bollo de tela blanca y arrugada de debajo de la espalda de él—. Al final la encontramos…

La mujer, luego de asegurarse de que no habían sufrido ninguna herida grave y estaban bien, acabó por marcharse de nuevo. Ambos suspiraron con alivio aún desde dentro del mueble y entonces Sakura agregó con tono de reproche:

—Ni sueñes que vas a volver a convencerme de algo así.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Un pitido del silbato indicó el comienzo del partido de brilé y el balón comenzó a derribar alumnos aquí y allá en ambos lados del campo de juego. La clase de gimnasia había comenzado hacía ya quince minutos, que fueron dedicados al calentamiento previo, y ahora era tiempo de estrellar balones en las caras de los demás.

—¡Mía!

Sakura saltó un poco para atajar la pelota y hacerse con ella fácilmente. Desde su puesto, sonrió con seguridad y apuntó a su objetivo. Ciertamente le habría gustado dar de baja a Meiling en el equipo contrario, pero su mala suerte había hecho que aquella chica tan ágil y digna de ser su rival tropezara y otro acabara dándole con el balón en la espalda, descalificándola automáticamente.

Recorrió con la vista el campo de batalla y encontró una víctima fácil: una chica que intentaba ocultarse tras su amiga para que no le dieran a ella. Alzó el brazo y lanzó el balón pocos segundos después. Como era de esperarse, el disparo fue certero y le pegó a la chica en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Fuera! —declaró la profesora.

Sakura se anotó un tanto y siguió concentrada en el partido. Le encantaba la hora de Educación Física. Siempre se le había dado muy bien el deporte, y luego siempre quedaba más relajada si gastaba todas sus fuerzas en el ejercicio físico, descargaba adrenalina y se desquitaba con cuanto obstáculo se le cruzara por delante.

Vio que Tomoyo la alentaba desde las gradas a incluso la estaba filmando. Sakura pensó que lo único que le faltaba para acabar de dar el cante por completo era tener un cartel enorme con su nombre en letras fosforito y algunas porristas alrededor. Koshi, sin embargo, se mantenía sonriente y con aspecto festivo, pero en silencio.

Le tocaba sacar al equipo siguiente, así que rápidamente se puso en guardia otra vez. Tenía la mirada fija en el chico moreno que iba a lanzar y buscaba un punto al que dirigir su lanzamiento. Retrocedió un paso para prepararse mejor por si tenía que evitar un golpe; sabía que el chico también jugaba bien y sería difícil escaparse de la trayectoria del balón si la elegía a ella como blanco. Al seguir caminando hacia atrás, acabó por chocar, en su tercer paso, con el torso de alguien.

—Lo siento —dijo distraída.

Al oír, sin embargo, la risita de la persona que tenía detrás, se giró. Era cierto, a Shaoran le había tocado jugar en su mismo equipo, aunque tampoco había reparado mucho en ello. Quería las clases de Gimnasia para relajarse y no para tensarse como siempre. No obstante y seguramente sin notarlo siquiera, se lo quedó mirando.

Él observó con detenimiento las mejillas sonrosadas de ella y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba más rápidamente de lo normal debido al ejercicio. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto, los ojos brillantes y verdes y la boca entreabierta y apetecible. Antes de perder el control, prefirió volver su atención al partido que continuaba sin ellos y tratar de borrar aquel cuadro tentador de su mente.

Sakura, por su parte, optó por no apartar la vista de él. Notó que sus hombros se habían tensado y había girado rápidamente la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sus mechones de cabello castaño bajaban hasta su rostro y sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en el campo de juego.

El campo de juego… en donde jugaban al brilé y estaban a punto de hacer un saque que bien podía dirigirse a ella…

De repente lo recordó, pero su reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida: inevitablemente el balón se dirigió a su estómago, haciéndola perder por completo la fuerza en las piernas y precipitándola hasta el suelo como un peso muerto.

—¡Auch! —se quejó cuando el codo se raspó contra el cemento y comenzó a escocerle.

—¡Es válida! —concedió la profesora—. Fuera del campo, Kinomoto.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada furiosa a la mujer, que siguió dirigiendo a los demás. Gruñó algunas maldiciones cuando vio que la herida comenzaba a sangrar y se enfadó consigo misma por haberse distraído con su tontería favorita.

—¿Estás bien? —Shaoran le tendió la mano para que ella la usara como apoyo y la chica finalmente se levantó del suelo.

—Es sólo un rasguño —murmuró apretando los dientes—. Será mejor que me salga del campo antes de que me den… _Otra vez_.

Con el gesto torcido y todavía enojada, se fue a sentar a las gradas junto a Koshi y Tomoyo, quien al instante se abalanzó sobre ella y la estudió como si quisiera hacerle un chequeo médico.

—¿Estás bien¿Te has hecho daño? —Finalmente descubrió la pequeña herida sangrante en su codo y se alarmó—. ¡Oh, mira eso¡Vamos a la enfermería!

Sakura se soltó de entre las manos inquietas de su amiga y bufó.

—No quiero ir a la estúpida enfermería, Tomoyo. Ni siquiera me duele.

—¡Pero estás sangrando!

—¿Y qué? De verdad que no es nada.

La pelinegra no pareció demasiado convencida, pero se resignó al ver que su amiga se había puesto en su actitud de mula y no podría convencerla de nada aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Koshi decidió intervenir.

—¿No ves que Sakura es fuerte como un leñador? —Se ganó una mirada resentida por parte de la chica, pero no se inmutó—. ¡Es tan vigorosa y masculina! Un golpecito de nada como ese no puede con ella, Tomoyo, entiéndelo.

Tomoyo se echó a reír, pero Sakura se enfadó más. En momentos como ese, en los que ya estaba resentida consigo misma por haberse distraído y que ello le hubiera costado el partido, no le hacían tanta gracia las bromitas de sus amigos.

Koshi examinó su expresión y acabó agarrándola por las costillas. En un principio, Sakura se quedó completamente helada. Sin embargo, al sentir unas cosquillas terribles tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír desesperadamente.

—¡Vamos, ríete! —Ella no pudo aguantarlo más cuando las cosquillas se hicieron más intensas y estalló en sonoras carcajadas, al tiempo que intentaba librarse de aquella tortura—. ¡Eso es!

Shaoran, que acababa de esquivar un golpe del balón, se giró hacia las gradas. Frunció el ceño considerablemente al ver lo que aquel tipo, Koshi, estaba haciendo y sintió auténticas ganas de estrangularlo. Sakura se reía a carcajadas y entonces él sintió envida al ver que su risa cantarina no estaba siendo suya en ese momento.

Vio el balón pasar a su lado hacia el otro lado de la cancha y entonces decidió dejarse golpear por la pelota en cuanto pudiera. La suerte estuvo de su lado y el chico que antes le había dado a Sakura también dirigió su balón a él, consiguiendo darle en un brazo.

Se retiró del partido incluso antes de que la profesora dijera nada y rápidamente se dirigió hacia las gradas. Anduvo con paso decidido hasta quedar justo en frente de Sakura, y cuando Tomoyo y Koshi parecieron advertir su presencia ella sonrió y él dejó de hacerle cosquillas a la chica a la que ya le escapaban algunas lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír.

—¿También te han dado, Shaoran? —preguntó Tomoyo con retintín, haciendo que él la mirara por unos instantes con desconcierto y después sospechara de que quizás ella era una de las pocas personas que se habían dado cuenta de que lo había hecho a posta.

Sakura, que únicamente había sabido que él estaba allí al nombrarlo su amiga, se giró para verle.

—Te duele el codo¿verdad?

No supo demasiado bien si se trataba del tono de voz que había usado, pero a Sakura se le ocurrió que aquello no era del todo una _pregunta_. Sin embargo, prefirió obviar la orden tácita de que le dijera que sí y le contestó con sinceridad:

—No.

Tomoyo casi se atraganta con el agua que estaba bebiendo cuando vio la mueca de fastidio en la cara de Shaoran, que parecía luchar por mantenerse sereno pese a que su rostro delatara todo lo contrario.

—Por supuesto que te duele. Por eso voy a llevarte a la enfermería. _Ahora_ —añadió cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar.

—¡Acabo de decirle a Tomoyo que no es nada y no quiero ir a la enfermería…!

Su plan era seguir oponiéndose, pero los labios se le sellaron instantáneamente cuando él la alzó en vilo… Aunque tampoco tardó demasiado en recuperarse y pronto estaba quejándose y pataleando.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —chilló—. ¡Bájame, bájame!

El ceño de Shaoran se agudizó aún más cuando ella intentó hacer que la soltara con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo brazos y piernas y seguramente que hasta mordiendo si no la soltaba rápido.

En un rápido movimiento consiguió cargarla sobre uno de sus hombros al mejor estilo saco de patatas y a ella le faltó el aire cuando los huesos del hombro de Shaoran se le enterraron un poco en el estómago. Sakura oyó las risas de Tomoyo y Koshi y aquello sirvió únicamente para aumentar su rabia, de modo que empezó a resistirse otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora era mucho más complicado moverse.

—¡Bájameeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Los golpecitos de puño que le daba en la espalda no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para que le dolieran, pero sí le molestaban bastante. Prefirió ignorarla y seguir andando, ahora internándose en los pasillos del instituto, donde Sakura al fin dejó de chillar y se calmó un poco.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del salón de materiales, él la bajó al suelo. Sakura vio que la abría y le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara. Cuando entró, lo primero que se encontró fueron los mapas amontonados en una esquina y algunos libros viejos y cajas por todas partes.

—¿No íbamos a la enfermería? —preguntó ella.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y cerró la puerta sin molestarse en mirarla.

—Has dicho que el brazo no te dolía.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Pero eso no te impidió traerme hasta donde querías a la fuerza.

—Vamos, no ha sido tan horrible¿no?

—No, pero al menos podrías hacerme un poco de caso. Dije que no quería ir a ninguna parte y tú…

—Dijiste que no querías ir _a la enfermería_ —corrigió él—. Bien, no estás en la enfermería, como puedes ver.

Ella suspiró con fastidio y se apoyó contra una de las estanterías. Miró el techo durante un rato y se dedicó a estudiar distraídamente a una araña patilarga que tejía su red en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Durante todo aquel rato, Shaoran se mantuvo completamente quieto, estudiándola.

Seguía con la espalda recostada sobre la puerta cuando la chica habló de nuevo.

—Aún no entiendo para qué me has traído aquí.

—Oh —recordó—. Para nada en especial… Es sólo que no me gustó que… —Se quedó mudo de repente.

—¿Qué?

Clavó sus ojos en ella y finalmente se despegó de la puerta cerrada, para empezar a caminar hasta llegar frente a Sakura.

—Es el tal Koshi… —refunfuñó—. No acaba de agradarme.

Sakura lo miró sin entender.

—¿Koshi¿Por qué?

Él puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo que ella fuera siempre tan exageradamente ingenua, incluso ahora, para darse cuenta de qué iba el asunto. Apoyó sus manos grandes en los hombros de la chica, que seguía intentando explicarse qué estaba pasando allí.

—Se te pega demasiado. —Aquello había sido casi un gruñido—. ¿Es tu novio o algo?

Sakura abrió los ojos verdes como platos y los labios le temblaron un poco, tentados por la risa. Esquivó la pregunta de forma completamente intencionada.

—Oh…, lo cierto es que me enamoré de él al poco tiempo de conocerle.

Shaoran volvió a gruñir y dijo algo que ella no entendió, pero que le sonó a invocar a la madre poco honorable de alguien.

—Y… ¿sigues enamorada de él? —Ella sonrió y no dijo nada—. ¡Diablos, contéstame!

_Por supuesto que no_, podría haberle dicho… Pero le gustó más la idea de hacerlo sufrir un poco.

—Shaoran, tú no estás celoso de Koshi¿verdad?

El aludido apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada.

—Puede…

Sakura no aguantó más y rió con fuerza, ganándose una mirada casi asesina por parte de él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber Shaoran.

—¡Si supieras quién le gusta a Koshi…!

—¿Tú?

Ella rió más fuerte y Shaoran se enfadó más. Acababa de confesarle que estaba celoso de aquel tipo y Sakura no hacía otra cosa que reírse de ello, y con ganas, además.

—¡Tonto, Koshi es gay!

Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría que lo dejó completamente congelado en su sitio. Si no estuviera demasiado paralizado, se dijo, habría ido directamente a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. No habría podido meter la pata de peor forma si se lo hubiera propuesto. ¡Al tal Koshi ni siquiera le interesaban las chicas!

—Vaya… —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta de la forma en la que te come con los ojos, _Shaorancito_? —Cuando él se sonrojó y miró el piso, la risa hizo que le doliera el estómago y Sakura tuvo que apretarse la barriga un poco con su mano para intentar calmar el dolor—. ¡Y después la que anda perdida soy yo!

—Cállate ya —se quejó él al tiempo que le soltaba los hombros y apoyaba sus codos contra la repisa, los brazos pasando a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Entonces tendré que _callarte_.

Shaoran notó la sonrisa de ella, al igual que aquella forma tan significativa de mirarlo.

—En ese caso, creo que no me voy a callar.

El chico se contagió de su sonrisa y se le acercó tanto que lo último que Sakura vio antes de dejar caer los párpados y sentir los labios de él presionando los suyos fue aquel par de ojos ámbar incrustándose en su mente.

Ella había sido descalificada en el partido por haberse quedado mirándolo como una tonta, sin ver el balón que se dirigía justo en su dirección.

Él había aprovechado aquello de que Sakura tenía lastimado el brazo para sacarla de las garras de un tipo que le hacía hervir de celos cada vez que se le acercaba a la chica. Al final había resultado que el tipo era gay y sus celos no podían ser más estúpidos…

Estaban encerrados en el salón de materiales, besándose casi con desesperación y con la mitad de sus sentidos puestos en que nadie entrara allí y se encontrara con aquella escena.

Definitivamente todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido…

¡Pero cuánto lo disfrutaban!

**

* * *

Notas de _Choco-chan_**: (Rodeada por un montón de estrellitas y luces de colores; con los ojos bien grandes fijos en la pantalla). ¡Dioooos, cuántos reviewwwsss¡Estoy que me emociono de verdad; acabo de batir mi propio récord y no me lo esperaba! A decir verdad, tenía muchas dudas acerca del capítulo anterior, porque no estaba muy conforme con él. Sin embargo, parece haber sido el que más apoyo recibió… Lo que confirma aquello de que el autor no siempre es el mejor juez de su obra. En todo caso, me alegraron el día y me hicieron reír mucho. ¡Los adooooroooo! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAAAAAAAS! 

Ahora, en cuanto a éste capítulo en particular, espero que también les haya gustado. ¿Qué tal la ducha¿Querían que se consumara? Pst, ya ven que Sakura no mandó todo a la mierda tan pronto, como hizo Shaoran, y parece mostrarse un poquito más reticente… hasta cierto punto ;) Igual, aunque no se concretara nada, fue un momento bastante erótico, creo yo... ¡aunque sin cortinas de por medio habría estado mejor! (babas) Bueno, mejor cambio de tema... ¡Qué zafada la del armario! Aunque yo creo que Nadeshiko no se lo creyó del todo (sería lo más normal)… ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Bah, problemas de hacer cositas a escondidas… Y hablando de armarios (xDD), el misterio de Koshi por fin se aclara para todos aquellos que vivían con la duda, y he de felicitar a quienes sospecharon de qué iba la cosa, porque acertaron, como ya se habrán dado cuenta…

Y antes de pasar a los reviews, los pico con que en el siguiente capítulo Sakura va a tener la oportunidad de indagar en la vida privada de Shaoran, además de darse cuenta de un detalle que pasó por alto durante mucho tiempo. Y el final va a estar _caldeadito_, lo prometo… Ahora sí, reviews (¿a que quieren saber más? muajajajaja)…

**Undine**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y a ver si adivinamos quién da el primer paso en esto de los sentimientos, porque con eso de la terquedad la cosa está bastante reñida. Eh, y aguante sí que tuvieron, que de ser por los dos yo creo que no duraban ni tres días luego de la tregua… ¡Besos y nos leemos!

**Tsu Asakura**: Hoooooooeeeeeee! (se sonroja) Bueno, me alegro muchísimo de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto. Como ya dije antes, en las notas, yo no le tenía demasiada fe y creí que me tirarían tomates, pero me sorprendieron otra vez (por suerte xD). Pues ya ves que sí son algo así como _hermanastros con derechos_, por llamarlos de alguna manera, aunque Sakura pone ciertos límites en cuanto a ello xD. ¡Y sí, Shaoran es perfecto en cualquier tiempo/lugar/circunstancia, y el ser más adorable del mundo manga! Aunque mi Shaoran particular tenga las hormonas un tanto alteradas de más, jejeje… Cosas de la edad. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y ya te agregué a mi msn, así que sólo nos queda encontrarnos, cosa que confío en que ocurra pronto, o al menos estoy ansiosa por ello. Cuidate mucho, ojalá que nos leamos pronto.

**Diana Prenze**: Hola! Uf, te aseguro que todavía queda bastante por pasar, aunque no lo parezca, porque por esta cabecita desfilan muchas ideas extrañas constantemente. Ciertamente yo coincido con eso de que la moral les dificulta más a los chicos las cosas que lo que podrían hacerlo sus propios padres, que con lo buenos y comprensivos que son seguro que no harían problema alguno… Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y muchas gracias por el largo review. ¡Besotes!

**Xx-NatyLi-xX**: Jajajaja, bueno, el 14 de febrero nos afectó un poco a todos, creo, así que no pasa nada con la expresión… sobre todo porque es verdad; la parejita de hermanos por fin se deja llevar y hace lo que le dicta el instinto… o lo que sea xD. Acá traigo el capítulo siguiente, y espero que te guste. Un saludo, y espero que nos leamos prontito.

**Kary2507**: Bueno, bueno, un poquito de ambiente caldeado como para ir abriendo boca, aunque ya habrá cosas mejores. ¿Estás ansiosa por leer más? Pues te recomiendo que no desesperes, porque igual eso también puede que lleve su tiempo, jejeje… Sé que me tardé mucho (¿dos semanas?), y lo siento de verdad, pero es que el fin de semana no tuve quién me llevara al ciber (vivo en medio de la nada y necesito que me lleven en coche), así que por tanto no pude conectarme. ¿De verdad no dormiste por culpa de esto? Uf, no sé si acabará siendo perjudicial para tu salud este fic xD. ¿Sabés lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora? Ah, yo creo que no… Gracias por el review, los ánimos y la suerte. Me siento muy halagada con eso de que esta historia sea tu favorita, en serio. Yo también leí muchas y es el día de hoy que sigo sin poder decidirme por ninguna. Por lo de responder a los comentarios no te preocupes; lo hago con gusto y siempre que puedo. Ya te agregué al msn, así que sólo nos queda encontrarnos. Y, por último, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Besos!

**Karen**: Bueno, espero que no me mates por haber nombrado a Meiling en este capítulo, luego de que en el otro ni apareciera para suspirar, y me imagino que estarías con las mismas ganas que Sakura de derribar a la chica en el partido, pero ni modo, no hubo suerte en esta ocasión. ¿Te parece que lo de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko pueda ser incluso un plan para unir a los chicos, o es que entendí yo mal? En caso de que así fuera, vaya métodos más extraños¿no? xD. No te preocupes en cuanto a lo de los fics; tomate tu tiempo, y en cuanto a lo del nombre yo creo que poner mi apodo de esta página (lo de Chocolate-con-menta, copiado y pegado con todas esas minúsculas y mayúsculas que no me acuerdo de en dónde van exactamente xD) sería perfecto. Y sino Choco-chan (risas). En fin, querida, me despido porque me estoy extendiendo demasiado y no quiero aburrirte. Te mando un saludo y un beso. Gracias por tus comentarios de siempre.

**LadyCornamenta**¿Cómo va…? Me encanta que te encante que me encante que te encante la historia… (risas), aunque es un poco complicado de decir. Eso de que sea la mejor historia de Sakura que leíste… ¡uf! bueno, pedazo halago, me pongo colorada. La verdad es que yo no sabría elegir una entre todas las que leí. En cuanto a lo de tu historia, me metiste en un brete. Me explico: soy una persona bastante celosa por naturaleza, con todo, y sinceramente me costaría muchísimo cederle a nadie algo que es mío, sobre todo si es una creación, como un dibujo o una historia. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que no las daría a nadie. Sin embargo, si lo que querés es únicamente usar el argumento en líneas generales, no tengo ningún problema, siempre y cuando lo que escribas no sea trascripción literal o algo por el estilo. En todo caso, me gustaría que me pasaras el link para poder leer a ver cómo va, cuando la hagas, así te dejo review. Un saludo y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Jajajajaja, veo que te quedaste medio muda después del capítulo anterior, así que yo tampoco sé demasiado bien qué decirte, salvo que me alegro de que te haya dejado tan… sin palabras xD, porque creo que es bueno en el sentido de que quedaste medio impresionada (wow). Espero que nos leamos, querida. Te mando un besote.

**Carlita-JSR**: Me alegro de que el fic te guste, de verdad, y también que Meiling no te parezca tan mala, porque la mayoría se la pasa queriendo matarla a la pobrecita, y a mí me cae bien xD. Como dijiste, por fin Shaoran y Sakura dejan atrás los problemas morales estos tan pesados, aunque él aparentemente los olvidó mucho más rápido que ella¿no? Y dudo mucho que todo lo que esté escrito en esta historia sea perfecto (de hecho, conociéndome, dentro de unos años no querré ni tocarla porque siempre me pasa igual y empiezo a sacarle un montón de defectos xD), pero mientras al lector le guste y el escritor disfrute haciéndolo, estará bien… ¡Y el morbo puede ser muy bueno algunas veces! Gracias por tu review. ¡Saludos!

**Mary-chan**: Hola! Me alegro de que estés enganchada al fic, aunque suene algo cruel por mi parte. Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar (lo del fin de semana pasado fue un desliz xD). Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Verito.S**: No pasa nada por lo del review anterior (siempre y cuando me hayas dejado uno ahora xDDDD). En cuanto a lo que me preguntaste de Sakura, la cosa es simple: Nadeshiko ya dijo en el primer capítulo que su hija la llama por su nombre siempre que está nerviosa… Y tal parece que ahora está constantemente nerviosa, no? xD Digo, porque nunca la llama _mamá_… Echémosle la culpa a Shaoran por eso. ¿Si fueran hermanos de verdad sería enfermizo? Jus, eso es cierto… De hecho, había pensado poner así la historia, pero creo que no sabría demasiado bien cómo terminarla… y además no quería ser _tan_ morbosa. Aunque puede que luego haga una modificación en la trama, la reescriba y ahí sí quede como un incesto de los de verdad xD. De momento, nos quedamos con uno suave y a medias. Un saludo y gracias por tu review.

**sInDy**: Bienvenida, y acá está la actualización. Espero no haber tardado demasiado esta vez y que te guste el capítulo. Besos y gracias!

**We Love Roy**: Aquí Choco-chan recibe el review y lo agradece, como siempre contentísima de que sea tan largo. Ciertamente lo de ir a _veranear_ en invierno es un poco extraño, sí, pero unas vacaciones son unas vacaciones en cualquier época del año, después de todo. En cuanto a lo de Nadeshiko y el embarazo de Sakura…, bueno, la mujer es muy despistada, pero no deja de ser su madre y hay cosas, cambios que se notan de otras maneras… ya lo verás más adelante (jejeje). Y, sí, Sakura definitivamente discrepa con nosotras en cuanto a lo que es tener suerte o no, porque desde luego yo estaría loca de felicidad también si tuviera que compartir casa con ese bomboncit… con Shaoran, quiero decir. Pero tengamos en cuenta que eso lo dice ahora, que está muy confundida y nerviosa todo el tiempo. Ya veremos qué dice más adelante. Ya ves que Shaoran necesita salir a pasear para enfriarse un poco la cabeza, pero tampoco le sirvió mucho que digamos… o quizá sí; imaginate que sino podrían haber acabado haciendo cositas peores que un beso, vaya uno a saber xDD. Por otro lado, es cierto eso de que Sakura le está contando sus cosas y él sigue callado… Eso traerá problemas más adelante. Por último, ya comprobaste que empiezan a pasar _cosas_ y que ahora sí son de verdad, aunque esto recién empieza. Muchos besos y de nuevo te agradezco el apoyo.

**Angelsss**: La conducta de Sakura puede ser un poco complicada de entender algunas veces, pero si la vemos desde su punto de vista no lo es tanto; es decir, no es que ella no tenga las mismas ganas que Shaoran, ni que se sienta igualmente atraída por él (yo creo que eso está clarísimo), lo que pasa es que ninguno de los dos sabe demasiado bien cómo llevar lo que sienten, estando en su situación. Finalmente lo único que pasó es que ella dejó de luchar, y él siguió un poco su ejemplo. Lo de si Shaoran es hijo de Fujitaka… Bueno, aún no se dijo nada, pero parece que sí¿no? Es decir, Fujitaka lo presentó a la familia como su hijo y todo eso… ¿por qué habría de mentir con algo así? Jejeje, y aún queda esperar a ver qué pasa con los padres, en caso que se enteren de algo, y cómo reaccionarán… Gracias por el review y el apoyo. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Katiuska**: Eso, eso, ya era hora de que dieran rienda suelta a los instintos! Lo que ya no creo es que se hayan admitido nada con respecto al amor ni sus semejantes, que de momento ni se nombra en esta historia (y recalco el _de momento_); ni Shaoran ni Sakura se consideran enamorados (de hecho, creo que ni se lo plantearon), y ya veremos los problemas que eso arrastra… Y yo sí sé cómo reaccionarán Nadeshiko y Fujitaka al enterarse, pero no voy a decir nada xD. Igual, yo creo que la mujer no se creyó del todo la excusa del armario… Y, bueno, el capítulo anterior lo dejé ahí… porque si seguía no terminaba más xD. Acá está la actualización, para que no te comas más las uñas. Saludos y gracias, Miss Drama (risas).

**Sonylee**: Hola! Jejeje, sí, puedo ser muy mala, pero al menos ya se sacaron las ganas de saber lo que pasaba con la famosa ducha… aunque ahora los dejé picados otra vez xD. Yo diría que más bien Sakura y Shaoran están intentando sacarse las ganas, porque en amor no está pensando ninguno… Por ahora, atracción fortísima y poco más. En cuanto a lo que ellos piensan, claro. La situación que planteaban en _House_ es diferente, sí, pero me refiero al dilema en cuanto a enamorarte de alguien con quien _deberías_ (por una cosa o por otra) tener una relación de hermandad… pero que es algo imposible de concebir en el interior de esa persona porque siente cosas muy diferentes. Entonces¿qué importaría más; lo que uno siente o lo que los demás piensen…? Ahora, lo de no hacerlos sufrir… a veces es necesario, para que una historia vaya bien. Si todo fuera perfecto, no disfrutarían tanto las reconciliaciones, jejeje… ¡Saludos!

**Christelle727**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado. Acá está la actualización, y espero que también la disfrutes. Saludos y gracias por dejar comentario.

**Lily-libertad**: Konnichiwa! Me gusta que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, y espero que no hayas estado comiéndote las uñas toda la semana pasada por eso del adelanto… ¡y ya ves que al final no pasó nada! Cosas de Sakura, que no aflojó tan rápido como Shaoran con eso de la moral. En cuanto a lo de la inspiración, yo la historia ya la tengo terminada (tengo hecho hasta el epílogo); lo único que hago es subir los capítulos… La inspiración la tuve al escribirla, porque empecé y no paraba ya xD. Lo de Meiling es cierto, suelen ponerla como la mala, pero yo de momento creo que voy a evitar eso, porque en CCS podía ser celosa y todo lo que uno quiera, pero en cuanto se enteró de lo que pasaba, les dio vía libre a Shaoran y a Sakura y hasta los ayudó en su momento, así que no creo que sea una víbora si hace todas esas cosas. Y lo de la última parte del capítulo anterior, jajaja, en realidad _sí_ me refería al beso y no a nada más, pero bueno, eso también lo veremos en su momento, no vayas a creer que los dejaré con las ganas… ¡Saludos y gracias!

**Carrie**: Hola! Sí, yo creo que a cualquiera le entran ganas de _aburrirse_, si se aburre como estos dos chicos xD. Gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Besos!

**Hikari-sys**: Hola, ninia! Sehhh, todos nos alegramos de que al fin los chicos estos metieran la pata… aunque esperemos que metan algo más que la pata¿no? Yo al menos sí, y eso que soy la escritora xD. También te deseo un feliz San Valentín…, aunque el mío aún más atrasado xDD. En cuanto a "Luna Nueva", empecé a leerlo este jueves… ¡y sí que es una putada! Aún me queda mucho, pero es que… Dios, me dan ganas de matar a Edward… aunque creo sospechar por qué hizo lo que hizo, y ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de idioteces por parte de los personajes literarios más lindos que hay. En fin… ¿También ves Hooouseeeeee¡Yo lo amoooo! A la serie y al personaje, claro, y ese capítulo en especial me gustó porque me recordó a esta historia, pero también me dejó un mal sabor de boca la actitud de la chica… porque él decía que ella era _el amor de su vida_¿no? (risas). No te quejes, que seguro que llegaste a _Duchas Calientes_ más cuerda que los demás lectores, y ya sabés por qué lo digo xD. Ahora sólo espero que me digas qué te pareció. ¡Yo en carnavales me vestí de… ZORRA! Jajaja, de verdad. Me refiero a zorra en el sentido de ir vestidas de El Zorro, pero en femenino… Aunque la interpretación es libre, claro (jojojo). Bueno, me despido que sino escribo un libro con cada review… ¡Un montón de besos y espero que nos leamos pronto!

**Margara**: Hola! Jajajaja, bueno, me alegro de que no sigas enojada con Shaoran, aunque tal parece que no le tenés mucha confianza todavía… y no te culpo. Igual el chico hace lo que puede, a su manera, y ya sabemos cómo es él, que no tiene intenciones del todo malas pero que mete la pata seguido, por una cosa o por otra… En fin, que el problema es que no se puede tener contento a todo el mundo y espero que él lo aprenda rápido. Oh, y en cuanto a lo del epílogo, ya lo tengo escrito (uno de los tantos que podrían ser, porque espero tomar ideas suyas, si las tienen, para escribir más), pero todavía falta bastante para llegar ahí, así que tranquila. Bueno, mejor me despido y te agradezco el dejarme review. Espero que nos leamos. Mata ne!

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Saludos, lectora. Como ves, sí se confesaron alguna cosilla… aunque yo diría que la que más confesó fue Sakura, y eso va a seguir pasando, me temo, porque Shaoran va a dar dolores de cabeza con ese tema… Sí, sí, ya sabemos cómo es él, y hay que tenerle paciencia xD. Y sí hacen lo posible por estar juntos, pero a escondidas… ¿Cómo les saldrá? Ya lo veremos xD. Nos leemos pronto, espero, y gracias por tu comentario.

**Sakuritalilove**: Alô! Bueno, sí, están juntitos, en cierta manera, pero lo malo (y divertido) es que tienen que verse a escondidas… ¿Qué cómo serían novios…? Eso habrá que esperar para saberlo, aunque tampoco parece que ninguno tenga esa intención, y de momento van bien contentos con ser _hermanastros con privilegios_. Nos vemos, y gracias por tu review.

**Minami**: Y a mí me encanta que te encante el fic, querida. Sí, por fin Sakura y Shaoran se andan liando por ahí, aunque tenga que ser a escondidas. A ver cómo termina todo esto, porque las cosas no son tan fáciles, y falta algo por venir y que lo va a descalabrar todo… ¡Gracias y besos!

**Sashakili**: Más vale tarde que nunca, desde luego, aunque mejor si es pronto xD. Igual lo importante es que la espera valió la pena¿no? Oh, pero los problemas no se solucionaron en absoluto…, porque todavía quedan cosas por pasar y por venir mucho más complicadas que una simple retención de impulsos, jejeje. Gracias por el review y espero que nos leamos.

**Danny1989**: Bueno, acá te traje el capítulo de la ducha caliente, y espero que no hayas querido matarme cuando Sakura salió corriendo del baño xD, pero echémosle la culpa a ella y ya. Espero que te guste la continuación. ¡Besus!

**Shi no hime**: Sí, por fin actualicé… y acá hay otro capítulo, en donde por fin se descubre qué es lo que pasa con Koshi, que tanto me preguntaban. Felicitaciones por adivinarlo, y ahora ya pueden llorar por tamaño desperdicio xD. Saludos y te agradezco tu apoyo.

**Luna-Box**: Bueno, me alegro de que te encante. Por supuesto, están los dos completamente dominados por lo que sienten, algo que puede ser tan bueno como malo, dependiendo de la ocasión… y lo vemos en las dos facetas, desde luego, a lo largo de toda la historia. Gracias por las ideas, y espero leer todas las cosas que se te ocurran en el tiempo que quede y luego al llegar al final. Muchos besos y gracias por todo.

**Zauberry**: Gracias por tu review, y me alegro mucho de que la historia te esté gustando… ¡y me gusta tu nick, por cierto! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Mahidelin**: Acá está la actualización, y espero que te guste. Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar tu comentario. ¡Nos leemos!

**Karen-SM**: Me alegro mucho de que la historia te esté gustando, y también el último capítulo. Sakura y Shaoran por fin aflojan un poco con lo que sienten y se dejan llevar, sí, pero veamos qué consecuencias les trae eso y cómo lo controlan… Oh, y no te preocupes por lo de las cositas malas, que las habrá, y supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de ello por el enfoque que le estoy dando desde un principio. De hecho, te adelanto que en el capítulo siguiente ya habrá de eso, jejeje… ¡Y me callo¿No te agrada Meiling? Bueno, espero que cambies de idea con el transcurso de la historia, si no es que ya te cae mal desde CCS, que eso ya no lo puedo remediar. Nos leemos, besos!

**AnGeLxChAn**: Jajajaja, bueno, me alegro de que tu felicidad haya vuelto a vos xD. Como ves, Shaoran sí mandó a la mierda su moral de una vez, pero la que no hizo lo mismo fue Sakura… Ahora va a ser a ella a quien quieran matar, ya lo verán. O quizá los quieran matar a los dos, mejor dicho. Creo que sí soy un poco mala, pero piensen que, si todo fuera felicidad desde un principio, no se disfrutaría tanto y los mejores momentos pasarían sin pena ni gloria… En cambio, en medio de una desgracia constante, la más mínima muestra de afecto o de alegría es recibida mil veces mejor por el lector, e incluso por el autor, que lo disfruta muchísimo más. En cuanto a lo del amor…, mmm, es algo complicado de decirte, la verdad. Ninguno de los dos siquiera piensan en ello, pero hay pequeños detalles que desde hace mucho nos hacen desconfiar de que ahí hay algo más que deseo… Analizar un corazón y el momento en el que empiezan a surgir cosas es complicado, y creo que ni yo, que escribo esto, podría asegurar el momento exacto en el que empiece a haber cosas diferentes. Sí, Nadeshiko y Sakura no lo pasaron muy bien antes, y ahora parece que se les viene encima este otro problemita, y justamente es por eso por lo que Shaoran se mostraba tan reticente a la hora de tratar con Sakura y luchaba como podía para no meter la pata; por miedo a arruinar lo que los adultos estaban consiguiendo. Por otro lado, en cuanto a lo que me preguntás…, eso también es difícil de decir. Yo creo que dos personas pueden amarse de muchas maneras, y que no hay nada que mande en lo que uno siente…, pero el problema viene en el famoso "qué dirán", a lo que, por mucho que digamos, no somos indiferentes para nada, y estamos mucho más condicionados de lo que creemos. Supongo que dependería de muchas cosas el saber qué hacer en un caso como éste que se plantea en mi historia, pero yo estoy a favor de encontrarle la vuelta al tema y conseguir estar con la persona que uno quiere, haciendo lo posible por no dañar a terceros, pero si es necesario… pues, no sé… nunca se puede tener contento a todo el mundo y los demás también tienen que saber comprender. Pasando a otro tema… ¡alto ahí¿de dónde sacaste que Shaoran es adoptado? xD De momento, se lo presentó como el hijo de Fujitaka… o.o Dios, qué parrafada me quedó en este review… ¡larguísimo! Espero que me hayas entendido algo xD. ¡Besos y gracias por el mega review; me encantó!

**Kaamen-chan**: Yo la verdad es que estoy un poco alucinada, porque pensé que este capítulo no gustaría, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado. Y, desde luego, un lugar como ése y con una buena compañía, tiene que ser muy bonito… Y si hace frío, mejor, por eso de que siempre pueden darte _calor humano_ con un buen abrazo, jejeje. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado; ya me dirás qué te pareció. ¡Salu2!

**Ingrid8av**: Sí, se besaron, por suerte, y tal parece que Shaoran no está del todo contento con eso y quiere más… ¿Qué pasará? Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Suki-chan90**: La verdad es que me alegro mucho de resultar menos obvia de lo que creo y dejarlos picando siempre, porque a mí me molesta bastante el saber qué es lo que viene en una historia, cuando el elemento sorpresa es de las cosas más interesantes que hay. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y tranquila que hay historia para rato todavía… y alguna otra que escriba después, jeje. Besos.

**Miyuky-san**: Bueno, no te voy a poner una pistola en la cabeza para que dejes de agradecerme las contestaciones a los reviews, pero insisto con que no es necesario. Ahora, la decisión es tuya, claro xD. Yo también espero que la inspiración siga, pero ahora con otra historia que estoy intentando hacer… ¡buuu, ojalá lo consiga! Mandale saludos a tu amiga y agradecele también el apoyo. En cuanto a nosotras, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Crazy Angel Diana**: Te leíste todo lo que llevo subido a la página de una sola vez? Muy bien, muy bien, entonces es que estás enganchada xD. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y espero que te siga pareciendo una historia interesante a medida que vaya avanzando. ¿Koshi te recuerda a Yukito? Mmmm, la verdad no lo había pensado, salvo por aquello de que fuera el primer amor de Sakura-chan… A mí la verdad es que me recuerda muchísimo a Fye (de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, no sé si la seguís), tanto por el aspecto como por… la inclinación sexual, jeje, aunque con Yukito también pasa lo mismo, ahora que lo pienso… Oh, y al final sí saldrá, aunque no será un papel importante, y es que no lo metí antes en la historia porque… no me di cuenta (bochorno). Lo de Meiling, insisto, nos puede caer mal porque somos unas envidiosas xD, pero la chica es buena… Sólo que, claro, si la única a la que le soportamos los privilegios con Shaoran es a Sakura, cuesta mucho verla con otros ojos que no sean asesinos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que me dejes más comentarios bonitos y largos como el de hoy xD. ¡Besos!

**MaKAkiSs**: Hola! Seh, ya era hora de que se pusieran a hacer algo más que mirarse¿no? Por fin se viene lo bueno, mmmm... ¿Que cuántos capítulos tiene la historia...? Pues... es un poco un secreto, sí, pero te digo que aún queda bastante, aunque un poquito menos que la mitad (y con eso ya te estoy revelando bastante xD), así que no desesperes... ¡oh, y eso teniendo en cuenta que no siga añadiendo capítulos, como ya hice! Y, cuando termine este fic, siempre podés leer las otras paranoias que se me ocurran y en las que ahora estoy trabajando (jejeje), que sé que no es lo mismo, porque esta es mi obra estrella (creo...), pero puede ayudar. Y sino a releer. Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero que éste también te guste, con sus duchas y toda la cosa. Saludos y gracias n.n

**ShirikoSakura**: Uy! Y qué estás pensando que estaban haciendo mis niños? Ya ves que Sakura no va a dejarse tan fácil (tiene carácter la condenada), así que tranquila... o no. Espero que el capítulo te guste, y gracias por el apoyo! Un besote de esta autora demente.

**Pennyfeather**: Sí, creo que tenés razón con que el pasado fue el capítulo más romántico... de momento, jejeje, porque aún falta lo suyo. Espero que éste también te guste, y que no quieras matarme ni nada por el estilo por no haber hecho a Sakura un poco menos tímida... y más dócil xD. Muchos besos y te agradezco los reviews.

**Karin**: Hola! Tranquila, mujer, no pasa nada por lo de los reviews; considero que todos tenemos una vida y, desde luego, no voy a mandarte a la horca por no dejarme miles de millones de comentarios (con uno cada tanto me conformo xD). Me alegro mucho de que la historia te guste tanto, y en cuanto a lo del hermanastro... ¡uf! si yo tuviera a Shaoran de hermanastro, no sé si me habría dejado llevar, más bien creo que lo violaba primero xDD. Saludos y no te preocupes por no poder dejar reviews, que no pasa nada. Besitos!

**Yuli Moore**: Hola! Bueno, me alegro de que a partir de ahora me vayas a dejar review... Hey, cómo es eso con tu primo? (a Choco-chan le brillan los ojos de forma macabra) Vas a tener que contármelo, y yo no le digo nada a tu novio, lo prometo xD. Es pura curiosidad (y morbo, quizá). En fin, que ya asusto. Gracias por el comentario y espero que el capítulo te guste... ¡Besooos!

**Kristy**: Jajajaja, bueno, no reprocho nada porque a mí se me pasan tantas cosas... ¡Hum! Lo del final anterior no fue un lemon, no, ustedes tranquilos que cuando haya lemon lo escribiré bien completito y detallado... jejeje. Eso fue un beso y ya está, que Sakura sigue siéndonos muy... tímida, conservadora, terca o como prefieran llamarla. En cuanto a lo de no contestar si no se postea... xD, bueno, si no postean, no sé a quién ni qué contestar xDDD, así que nada. Y, sí, la próxima si querés dejás el msn y hablamos; no hay problema con eso. Muchas gracias por el review y por el apoyo, espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Melitona-chan**: Bueno, primero que nada, te deseo mucha suerte con tus exámenes. Después, admito los cargos y ser culpable de crueldad con la gente por engancharla con cosas morbosas. En cuanto a lo de qué pasará con Sakura y Shaoran y sus padres... pues, eso habrá que verlo, pero habrá otros problemas que serán peores, desde luego, y cada vez falta menos... Pubrecitos ellos, tan lindos que son, tantas putadas que les hago. En fin. Nada más, muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste esta entrega (ya parezco los comentaristas de las telenovelas que hablan al final). Un besote y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Lady Fiorella**: Qué lindo que te guste, yo le tenía poca fe a la cosa, pero veo que me equivoqué. Nah, si al final la mente calenturienta de Shaoran va a traerle cosas buenas y todo, con eso de que necesita airearse el cerebro y se encuentra con paisajes preciosos en medio del bosque... a donde puede llevarse a su hermanita y hacer cosas malas xD... (aunque hasta el momento sólo fueron besos). Ya ves lo que fueron las duchas calientes, y espero que te haya gustado... aunque Saku no haya dado el brazo a torcer xD. Besos y gracias!


	13. Obcecación

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Oh, y por cierto, después de haber leído el capítulo 144 de TRC, ya le perdono bastantes cosas a Sakura… aunque no sé para qué digo tanto, si al final no creo que muchos lean esto xD… Y, además¿a quién le importa que me entren ganas de matar a Sakura cada dos por tres…? Sin más preámbulos pesados de la autora, ahí va el capítulo:**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 13: "Obcecación"

_Mi mirada se defiende  
Pero se muere de ganas y tú ya lo sabes  
Todo el día y toda la noche  
Tu recuerdo no se pierde  
Y tu ya lo sabes  
Ahora arriba  
Ahora abajo  
30 grados fahrenheit es tu perfume  
Que quema  
Hablas tanto hablo demasiado  
Porque si te miro no me callo  
Entonces hazme callar _

Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...  
Collo spalle mento  
Yo soy un bastardo crónico  
Abrázame fuerte  
El pecho me sonríe perverso  
Si me equivoco grita y luego  
Uno a mi uno a ti...  
Uno para todos

Y descansa tus tendones  
Y recobra aliento y sécate  
Tu ya...lo sabes  
Mi mirada se defiende  
Pero si te ve se rinde  
Y tu ya...lo sabes  
Ahora arriba  
Ahora abajo  
Vientre, pies, cintura  
Alas de los dioses  
Tus ojos  
Ríes tanto río demasiado  
Y ahora con el labio dejo espacio  
Déjame el espacio...

Tu sabes lo que quiero y que busco...  
Collo spalle mento  
Yo soy un bastardo crónico  
Abrázame fuerte  
El pecho me sonríe perverso  
Si me equivoco grita y luego  
Uno a mi uno a ti...  
Uno para todos

Sakura abrió la puerta apenas oyó que el cartero se iba. Aún con los enormes guantes de cocina puestos, introdujo con no poca dificultad su mano derecha en el interior del buzón y sacó tres cartas. Una de ellas era la factura de la luz, a nombre de Nadeshiko; otra era publicidad de la pizzería y la última, un sobre beige bastante más grande que el primero, estaba a nombre de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Se inclinó otra vez hacia el interior del buzón para cerciorarse de que había sacado todo, y entonces vio que había otro sobre, uno que, seguramente, el cartero no había dejado. Era un sobrecito bastante pequeño, hecho aparentemente a mano, arrugado contra el fondo del buzón y algo sucio.

—_Li Shaoran_ —leyó en voz alta. Le dio la vuelta al sobre y se dio cuenta de que no tenía remitente…

Frunció el ceño y su naricita respingona se arrugó en un gesto de fastidio. Ya estábamos otra vez con lo mismo.

—Sakura¿hay algo interesante ahí? —le preguntó su madre cuando ella volvió a la cocina, todavía pensativa.

—Está la factura de la luz, un vale por una Coca-Cola en la pizzería italiana que está al lado del bar de la señora Onoka… y una carta para Fujitaka.

Por supuesto, no mencionó la otra carta. Tenía muy claro ser la única con derecho a verla y deshacerse de ella lo antes posible.

—¡Oh! —recordó la mujer—. Debe ser de esa revista que había pedido por catálogo… ¿Algo va mal, cariño?

La chica regresó a la realidad con un parpadeo cuando los dedos de su madre, fríos por el agua del grifo, se posaron sobre su frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, no me pasa nada. Es sólo que estaba… pensando en algo.

—Pues estabas algo roja…

Roja de coraje, quiso agregar Sakura, pero consideró mejor quedarse callada. La mujer de cabellos oscuros prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y agarró los sobres de manos de su hija, para luego ponerlos en la mesa.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más, mamá? —preguntó Sakura, rogando porque la respuesta fuera negativa y pudiera escabullirse a leer la carta antes de que Shaoran volviera del partido de fútbol que tenía. Si él llegaba antes, sus posibilidades se irían a cero.

—No, ya he acabado. —La chica hizo una mueca de satisfacción que su madre, por estar de espaldas, no vio—. Pero ¿podrías subir la carta de Fujitaka a su despacho?

—Claro.

Sakura subió las escaleras bastante rápido, sobres en mano, y sacó a Kero prácticamente a patadas del despacho de Fujitaka antes de cerrar la puerta: no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie, fuera testigo de aquel crimen en contra de la intimidad de su querido _hermanito_.

Ni siquiera su gato.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del novio de su madre y puso ambos sobres sobre él. No le interesaba el que era grande y beige, sino el otro, así que se apresuró a abrirlo. Al hacerlo, una sospechosa ráfaga de perfume dulzón atacó su nariz y aquello confirmó sus sospechas por completo.

¡La cartita de alguna admiradora!

Sabía perfectamente la clase de atracción que Shaoran ejercía para el género femenino —¡vaya si lo sabía!—, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de fastidiarlo entrometiéndose en su vida privada. Una oleada de curiosidad y celos la invadió por completo, y no supo qué era más fuerte. No le gustaba meter las narices en lo que no era asunto suyo, desde luego…, pero éste era un caso extremo.

Una oportunidad que no podía perder por nada del mundo.

La oportunidad de saber qué era lo que otras chicas veían en él, y compararlo con lo que ella misma sentía. Quizá, luego de leer alguna, descubriría que no estaba tan loca y era posible que a otras chicas les pasara lo mismo, o al menos algo similar, que lo que le pasaba a ella.

Harta de preámbulos, desplegó el fino papel escrito y comenzó a descifrar la letra cuidada y en tinta azul oscuro.

_Li:_

_Lo más probable es que no sepas quién soy, porque ya me he dado cuenta de que no has reparado en mí nunca. Puede que por eso mismo te escriba esta carta. Creo que soy demasiado tímida como para decírtelo a la cara, pero me gustas mucho…_

Sakura hizo un mohín de disgusto.

…_y quiero que sepas que estoy segura de que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Me pareces un chico muy simpático…_

Eso ya lo sabía, gruñó ella interiormente. Siguió leyendo.

… _encantador…_

Eso _también_ lo sabía.

…_listo…_

Sakura quiso hacer una corrección: más que listo, diría que era _astuto_, casi malicioso. Como un zorro. Y vaya problemas que le daba con eso…

…_y muy atractivo…_

¡Maldita fuera¿Acaso esa chica no sabía contarle nada nuevo que ella _no_ supiera? Bueno, que ella y que él, porque estaba más que segura de que Shaoran era plenamente consciente de todo eso. Bufó y llamó mentalmente "idiota" a quien demonios hubiera escrito todo eso.

…_No me había declarado nunca antes a un chico._

Sakura tampoco lo había hecho, pero igualmente, se dijo que aquello se le notaba mucho a la chica esa. De haber sido ella quien tuviera que declarársele, nunca le habría elogiado tan gratuitamente, sobre todo porque lo conocía y sabía que se lo tenía lo suficientemente creído para eso.

_Sólo quería que supieras lo que siento._

¡Pues qué bondadosa era su admiradora, si únicamente lo halagaba para que él no olvidara lo maravilloso que era! Soltó una risa seca y siguió leyendo lo poco que quedaba de carta.

_Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar algún día. Si tú quieres, podemos conocernos. Tú sólo dímelo¿de acuerdo?_

_Con cariño:_

_Aya Kitahara_

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron un poco más al descubrir quién era. Conocía a la chica, aunque de poco más que verla o cruzar alguna que otra palabra en algún campeonato de destreza, en donde alguna vez les tocó competir. Aya Kitahara era una chica de pelo largo y negro con unos bonitos ojos celestes. Iba en cuarto y era bastante tímida, y la verdad es que le costaba imaginársela enamorada del pesado de Shaoran.

¿Esa chica se había golpeado en la cabeza contra la barra del gimnasio donde hacía piruetas o qué?

No sabía por qué repentinamente sentía ganas de abofetear a esa pobre chica y exigirle que abriera los ojos… O, bueno, al menos le bastaría con que no le mandara cartitas a él. Es decir, ella no tenía porqué soportar su buzón de correo lleno de cartitas de amor de chicas estúpidas dirigidas a su hermanastro¿no?

_Por supuesto que no._

Recostó su espalda contra la silla completamente y arrojó con desgana de nuevo la carta sobre el escritorio, haciendo que quedara encima del sobre marrón para Fujitaka. El papel blanco había quedado mal doblado, de modo que pudo leer otra vez el tan respetuoso "Li" con el que Kitahara se había referido a él. Volvió su vista al otro sobre y se quedó viéndolo sin mirar nada exactamente.

Kinomoto Fujitakadecían las letras negras.

Kinomoto Fujitaka…, pensó y cerró los ojos, dejando a su cuerpo resbalar tranquilamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, gracias al problema estomacal que Kero había tenido y la había obligado a cuidar del estúpido gato hasta que se durmiera, y ahora tenía tanto sueño que… ¡Un momento!

¿_Kinomoto_ Fujitaka?

Sakura se volvió a incorporar a la velocidad del rayo y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el sobre. Efectivamente: era para Kinomoto Fujitaka. Dirigió una mirada curiosa al otro sobre, al blanco, el que únicamente ponía "_Li_ Shaoran".

Quiso darse de golpes contra la pared cuando se percató de aquello que había pasado por alto durante meses…

¿Cómo era que Shaoran no tenía el apellido de Fujitaka, si eran padre e hijo?

Ciertamente, Shaoran nunca le hablaba de ese tipo de cosas. Siempre charlaban de tonterías, o de la vida de ella… O se entretenían de otra manera. Pero Sakura sí había notado que el tema de la familia no parecía interesarle demasiado o, en su defecto, no le gustaba. Pero aquello tampoco suponía demasiado problema, puesto a que para ella también era un asunto delicado.

Sin embargo, ahora sí que sentía curiosidad.

Intentó estrujarse los sesos un rato y sacar alguna conclusión, pero la alertó un ruido en las escaleras. Una serie de pasos continuos y algo pausados subían lentamente, y Sakura no demoró un segundo en meter la cartita perfumada en su respectivo sobre y guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero luego de ponerse de pie.

Con paso algo torpe y a punto de caerse de bruces contra el suelo cuando tropezó con sus propios pies, consiguió llegar a la puerta del despacho y abrirla. Asomó la cabeza y sus curiosos ojos de jade verde escrutaron el pasillo poco iluminado. La figura devastada de Shaoran no tardó demasiado en aparecer y Sakura pudo verlo antes que él a ella. Aún traía puesta la ropa de fútbol y estaba lleno de tierra y barro por todas partes. De traer puestas las deportivas, pensó ella, el suelo estaría perdido.

—Hola —saludó el chico con desgana cuando finalmente la vio.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco cuando Shaoran pasó por su lado sin siquiera inmutarse ni mirarla un momentito. Era extraño que, dadas las circunstancias —entiéndase pasillo desolado, poca luz y Nadeshiko entretenida en el piso inferior—, no se hubiera puesto ya a _molestarla_ como hacía siempre y que, en vez de eso, se hubiera dirigido directamente a su habitación.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

—Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre —aceptó él con una sonrisa débil—. No es nada grave, pero estoy agotado…

Y aquello quedó confirmado cuando se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, boca abajo.

—Vaya… —Sakura entró también a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Durante algunos segundos lo estudió con preocupación, a él y a su aspecto demacrado y su ropa sucia—. Oye¿no quieres darte una ducha antes de ponerte a dormir? Estarás más cómodo si…

Él se rió entre dientes y Sakura sintió que su rostro se enrojecía al captar el rumbo que los pensamientos de Shaoran habían tomado. Quiso indignarse al ver que él parecía pensar únicamente en eso, pero la alivió tanto saber que estaba lo bastante bien como para reírse y seguir siendo tan ligerito de mente como siempre, que de repente lo olvidó.

—No me apetece ducharme ahora —dijo Shaoran cuando se hubo cansado de reír—. No podría estar de pie dos segundos seguidos.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No. —Giró la cabeza un poco más y clavó sus ojos en ella, sonriente—. Pero puedes hacerme un masaje.

Sakura suspiró en señal de aceptación y pronto colocó sus manos sobre los duros hombros. Cuando comenzó a apretar la piel, empujarla hacia arriba, abajo y a los costados, deslizar las manos por los brazos, se puso tensa al instante. Había notado más que nunca antes la fuerza de sus músculos y la envidiable complexión que tenía. Él gruñó un poco, sacándola de su ensoñación, y Sakura notó que tenía los dedos agarrotados en sus brazos, quizá lastimándolo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, y Shaoran pareció aceptarlo.

Siguió con el masaje durante algunos minutos más, complacida al comprobar que el chico se estaba relajando notablemente bajo sus manos. Así, en completo silencio, pudo contemplar su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos cerrados. Tenía las mejillas algo arreboladas, seguramente debido a la fiebre, pero no se advertía tanto al estar lleno de manchas de tierra.

Se notaba que había un buen ambiente en ese momento, y aquello le dio pie a Sakura para plantearse el preguntar acerca de aquella nueva duda que tenía con lo de los apellidos. Probablemente sería un buen momento, porque no era cosa de todos los días el poder estar a solas con él y con tanta comodidad, sin que saltaran chispas entre ellos.

—Humm, Shaoran —probó—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Al ver que él no contestaba, insistió—. ¿Shaoran?

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de su respiración, demasiado acompasada, y entonces se resignó, a sabiendas de que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Un bostezo salió también de su boca antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar, y recordó el sueño que tenía.

Volvió a bostezar y se dio por vencida.

Bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar recostada sobre la espalda de Shaoran y con sus manos buscó las de él, entrelazando los dedos cuando los encontró. Tentada por el tacto de la camiseta del chico contra sus labios, depositó un beso en su espalda, uno tan ligero como el tacto de las patas de una mariposa.

Pensó en Aya Kitahara, y se preguntó lo que ella daría por estar en su lugar. Pobrecilla…, estaba tan deslumbrada por la actitud que él tenía siempre, que no tenía idea de lo que deseaba.

Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó como pudo, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de Shaoran, eternamente agradecida por no estar tan obnubilada como esa desgraciada chica…

Porque no lo estaba¿verdad?

De todas formas, tampoco le importaba mucho eso ahora. Lo único en realidad importante era que _ella_, y no Aya, quien estaba allí. Era _ella_ quien disfrutaba de su cuerpo cálido que se movía acompasadamente al respirar; quien podía besarle la espalda y vigilar su sueño; quien podía cuidarlo y quien podía…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se había cortado al quedarse dormida completamente, y por supuesto que no lo recuperó ahora, cuando la vibración de su teléfono móvil en la chaqueta la despertó. Antes de atender la llamada, vio con sorpresa que el reloj digital marcaba las seis y veinticinco de la tarde… ¡Sí que había dormido!

—Sakura, te he estado llamando los últimos veinte minutos.

La voz de Tomoyo fue lo primero que oyó al descolgar, y se dijo a sí misma que, de no ser su amiga, la habría colgado por interrumpir su sueño, uno que no recordaba pero sabía que le estaba gustando. ¿De qué otra manera iba a ser, pensó, si se había pasado la tarde durmiendo encima del cuerpo de Shaoran? Un colchón tan cómodo y tibio, desde luego, jamás podría traerle pesadillas.

Apartó sus pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar al bello durmiente, que no se enteraba absolutamente de nada.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo, me había quedado dormida… Sí… No, de verdad que no te había escuchado… ¿Qué¡Por supuesto que dormía¡Cada día estás más pervertida!… ¿Los deberes de Japonés?… Sí, en el parque me viene bien… Está bien… En media hora… No, no tardaré… ¡Que sí, que te lo prometo!

Le dio al botoncito con el teléfono rojo para cortar la comunicación y miró el pequeño artefacto electrónico con algo de fastidio. Quería mucho a Tomoyo, sí, pero a veces la sacaban de quicio sus comentarios… Que si nunca atendía a sus llamadas, que si no estaría entretenida con _otro tipo de cosas_ y no durmiendo, que si siempre llegaba tarde y que fuera puntual esta vez porque después tenía que quedar con Eriol…

Bufó y luego el chico que dormía volvió a captar toda su atención. Notó que sus mejillas estaban algo más encendidas que antes, y rápidamente apoyó una de sus manos en su frente, los mechones de cabello chocolate de él haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos. Se alarmó al darse cuenta de que la fiebre le había subido un poco, y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para avisar a Nadeshiko que se encargara de él porque ella tenía que salir.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que no había nadie abajo. Con los ojos recorrió la habitación, hasta toparse con una notita en el refrigerador.

_Sakura:_

_Me ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que ir a la agencia para una sesión de fotos extra. Por favor, encargaos vosotros de la cena, porque ni Fujitaka ni yo podremos volver hasta tarde._

_Cuídate mucho, cariño._

_Nadeshiko_

Refunfuñó algunas cosas acerca de madres que nunca estaban en casa cuando se las necesitaba y de hermanastros que siempre encontraban el momento preciso para incordiar. Rebuscó en las alacenas hasta encontrar un paño sin usar y luego llenó un recipiente con agua fría, para subir cargada de nuevo a la habitación de Shaoran. Dejó las cosas en la mesilla de luz y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

Debía llamar a Tomoyo y decirle que debería ser en otra ocasión…, o que viniera ella, porque no podía moverse de casa con su nuevo paciente.

Al acabar la llamada, ya habían decidido que sería Tomoyo quien se movería hasta su casa para buscar los deberes que le faltaban. Con cuidado, introdujo el paño blanco en el agua, y después, estando húmedo, lo utilizó para limpiar la cara de Shaoran de toda aquella tierra y de paso intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Cuando vio que estaba algo más fresco, dejó a un lado el trapo y esta vez le acarició el rostro con sus dedos, maravillada ante su tacto suave. Maldita sea, no le gustaba eso de que estuviera enfermo.

Estúpido Shaoran y estúpidas ganas de ponerse enfermo.

Más le valía estar bien al día siguiente, o se encargaría ella misma de que empeorase.

Él no tenía derecho a preocuparla, quiso decirle, pero se tragó sus palabras al ver que él sonreía un poco en sueños, contagiándole a ella su sonrisa irremediablemente. Siempre era lo mismo… ¿por qué era como si nunca pudiera dejar de ceder para él?

Por supuesto que no estaba deslumbrada, se repitió. A diferencia de Aya, ella sí lo conocía más allá de su encanto superfluo, el que los demás podían ver. Lo conocía mejor y…, Dios, así era aún más difícil resistirse.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Las clases por fin habían acabado y el cielo, por primera vez desde hacía días, estaba completamente despejado, sin que quedase en él ni un rastro de las lluvias pasadas. De no ser por el frío que hacía, pensó Shaoran, pasaría tranquilamente por un día de primavera. La brisa helada removió sus cabellos castaños, pero no le molestó en absoluto. Cerró los ojos, aspiró fuertemente y una suave sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

—Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor —dijo Tomoyo a su lado—. ¿Qué tal los dos días en cama, Shaoran?

—Bueno…, podrían haber sido mucho peores. La verdad es que no lo pasé tan mal, si eso es lo que crees.

Le dirigió una mirada significativa y ella, que siempre había sido perceptiva de más en ese tipo de cosas, amplió su sonrisa.

—Ya veo… Así que a Sakura le tocó cuidar de ti¿eh?

—No le quedaba otra alternativa.

Era cierto. Al principio le había fastidiado bastante el enfermarse, pero en cuanto Sakura comenzó a encargarse de él, se dio cuenta de que la idea le gustaba mucho más de lo que había pensado. Con cuarenta grados de fiebre y con todo negro a su alrededor, siempre que enfocaba la vista se encontraba de frente con aquel par de preciosos ojos verdes mirándolo con atención, vigilándolo y preocupándose por él. Sus cuidados lo habían embriagado por completo; su atención y la forma en que lo llenaba de mimos, como si tuviera diez años. Había sido la dulce Sakura esos dos maravillosos días, y la verdad era que sentía que podría pasarse la vida enfermo si eso implicaba la compañía de ella.

Mientras entraba con su amiga a la librería, recordó las ganas que tenía de volver rápido a casa. Quizá aún le quedaban algunas décimas de fiebre, y…

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme tú, Shaoran —interrumpió Tomoyo sus pensamientos. Vio cómo la chica estiraba un brazo hacia una de las altas estanterías y extraía un ejemplar de algún libro que hablaba sobre la historia de Roma durante el Imperio—. Eriol tenía que ensayar para el concierto que vamos a dar el sábado que viene…

—¿Un concierto? —se asombró él—. No sabía que tu novio cantara.

Tomoyo rió suavemente.

—Oh, no, él no canta. Eriol toca el piano, quien canta soy yo.

Shaoran sonrió y casi pudo imaginárselos interpretando juntos. Tomoyo y Eriol se complementaban muy bien… Eran algo así como la pareja perfecta, y cada día que pasaba su teoría parecía confirmarse.

—Tiene que ser muy bonito. Me gustaría verlo.

—Puedes verlo: la entrada a la fiesta de San Valentín que organiza nuestro instituto es gratis. —Se dirigieron a la caja para que la chica pudiera pagar—. El año pasado no hubo ningún festival en el que participáramos, pero en realidad lo venimos haciendo desde primaria…

—¿Tanto?

—Sí. Eriol y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho porque íbamos juntos a coro. —Soltó una risita—. Aunque, como Eriol no tiene una voz demasiado privilegiada, rápidamente la profesora acabó sentándolo al piano, donde sí desarrolló su potencial. A nuestra antigua profesora le gustábamos como dueto y siempre nos acababa emparejando para un festival u otro. Y creo que los demás profesores han seguido su ejemplo.

—No me extraña entonces que acabarais saliendo juntos. —El frío de la calle los golpeó en la cara al salir, provocándoles un escalofrío. Comenzaron a andar luego de echar un último vistazo al escaparate y después de que Tomoyo acomodara bien el libro que había comprado en su maletín del instituto—. Dos personas que se conocen desde hace tanto y tan bien, y que se compenetran perfectamente…

—El tiempo no tiene tanto que ver con eso, te lo aseguro. El amor no suele atender a esas cosas…, tiene sus propias reglas y formas de proceder.

—Es importante que pase tiempo para querer a alguien. Primero hay que conocerlo, y eso no se consigue en cinco minutos, ni en veinticuatro horas —insistió él.

Ambos se detuvieron en una esquina, la esquina en donde tomarían caminos diferentes. Antes de marcharse, Tomoyo se giró hacia el chico y observó su expresión tranquilamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó a ti? —le preguntó, y al ver que él no acababa de entender a qué se refería, agregó­—: Me refiero a Sakura…, a cuánto tiempo te llevó conocerla.

—Estos dos últimos días me han demostrado que aún no acabo de conocerla. —Sonrió.

Y aun así…

Tomoyo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero prefirió guardarse los comentarios que tenía. Posiblemente a ella no le correspondiera intervenir en todo aquello y sus amigos tuvieran que darse cuenta solos de lo que empezaba a ocurrir… O lo que ya ocurría y de lo que no eran conscientes.

Se despidió de él con un ademán y luego se dio la vuelta, dejándolo pensativo y con algunas calles que recorrer antes de llegar a casa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y anduvo el camino de vuelta perdido en recuerdos. El dolor de cabeza persistía, y se le ocurrió que lo único que necesitaba para aliviar eso era que la dulce Sakura de sus días en cama lo malcriara un poco más. Cuando llegara a casa, tendría la dicha de encontrarse con ella ya ahí, completamente instalada, y lo que era mejor¡ni Nadeshiko ni Fujitaka estarían en casa hasta el lunes siguiente!

Una sonrisa ladina adornó su semblante y los ojos le brillaron intensamente. ¡Ahora que estaba casi completamente recuperado y que tenían la casa para ellos solos, a su dulce enfermera improvisada le convenía prepararse!

Estornudó frente a la puerta de la casa y segundos después la abrió. No había nadie en la cocina, así que se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontró a una muy concentrada Sakura sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, con un libro en su regazo y mordiendo nerviosamente un lápiz. Aún traía puesto el uniforme del Seijô, y al estar sentada de aquella manera la falda blanca dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus bonitos muslos.

Aquella visión lo perturbó lo suficiente como para tener que obligarse a mantener el control de su cuerpo… momentáneamente.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Como un animal que acechaba a su presa, Shaoran rodeó el sofá hasta quedar a su izquierda. En ese momento carraspeó, y Sakura se sobresaltó un poco.

—¡Oh, hola! —dijo ella, con el corazón en un puño. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar. Al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de él recordó que estaba enfermo y su mirada se suavizó notablemente—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy casi perfecto. —El tono meloso de su voz hizo que la chica se alarmara un poco y se pusiera instintivamente en guardia—. Aunque… no me quejaría si cuidaras de mí un poco más…

Sakura apretó el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos cuando él apoyó su rodilla en el asiento del sofá y se le acercó peligrosamente, sosteniendo su peso en sus brazos, puestos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella. Sintió su respiración en su cuello y su cabello acariciarle la piel.

—Nos quedamos solos en casa hoy —ronroneó Shaoran, y levantó la cabeza del hueco en su cuello para darle una mirada pícara que a ella la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza mientras intentaba recordar lo que estaba estudiando hacía escasos segundos—. Habría que aprovecharlo¿no crees?

Lentamente una de sus manos se deslizó por el brazo de ella hasta alcanzar sus dedos enredados en el lápiz coreano. Le quitó el lápiz y lo dejó caer sobre la alfombra, para después inclinarse y besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Bueno, pensó Sakura, si él no le quitaba el lápiz, de todos modos lo habría soltado cuando hizo eso.

Dejó la carpeta de ella a un lado y se le echó encima de nuevo con sensualidad felina; y Sakura ahogó un par de gemidos cuando él, en vez de besarla directamente, se entretuvo antes un rato haciendo que sus bocas únicamente se rozaran, o la cosa no pasara de una caricia ocasional con la lengua en el labio inferior.

Ella, que no se caracterizaba por su paciencia —y menos en estas ocasiones—, colocó la mano libre que no estaba atrapada entre los dedos de Shaoran y le empujó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se apretaron con fuerza.

—Estoy seguro de que me sentiré dos veces mejor después de esto —murmuró él cuando la chica comenzaba ya a mordisquearle la boca—. ¡Ya lo creo que sí!

Sakura notó que él le respondía a los besos con más fuerza cada vez, y eso era algo que ella tampoco podía resistir. Todo iba aumentando de intensidad y era imposible detenerlo.

Empujándola suavemente, consiguió recostarla en el sofá y quedar encima de ella. No supo de qué manera se habían enroscado sus cuerpos, pero ciertamente la posición era de lo más adecuada para el momento. Ella tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y le acariciaba el cabello lujuriosamente. Al recordar que tenía una de sus delicadas manos sujeta, la condujo hasta su espalda e hizo que empujara un poco su camisa hacia arriba. Pronto, los dedos fríos de ella hicieron contacto con su piel ardiente.

Sakura sintió todos sus sentidos más despiertos que nunca. Captaba su perfume masculino como nunca antes, la suavidad y el calor sofocante de su piel, y también su sabor cuando la besaba. El sonido de su respiración agitada se colaba en sus oídos como música y sus ojos, cuando estaban abiertos, captaban cada imagen como una fotografía que jamás podría borrar de su mente. Una sensación de vértigo terrible y algo similar a un montón de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago se apoderaron de ella y no pudo evitar aferrarse al cuerpo de él como si temiera caer de lo más alto del cielo. No sabía qué demonios hacía ni a dónde quería llegar, pero todo aquello era casi hipnotizante.

Oía la voz de Shaoran susurrarle cosas al oído, pero no podía retener las palabras. Estaba demasiado extasiada, demasiado concentrada en las nuevas sensaciones como para poder usar la cabeza…

Era increíble, terrorífico, fantástico, estimulante, maravilloso. Todo a la vez.

Shaoran, por Dios, sí que era él. Era el Shaoran de siempre, con sus tonterías, con su astucia y con su disponibilidad para casi cualquier cosa. El Shaoran del mal genio de a veces. El que la molestaba. El que la hacía reír unas veces, llorar otras. El Shaoran Li, hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto… sin tener su apellido. El mismo Shaoran con el que vivía desde hacía meses.

Sí, Shaoran. Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran…

Shao…ran…

La realidad la golpeó como las olas del mar al batir contra la costa en un día de tormenta, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió una de sus manos empezar a desabrochar despacio los botones de su camisa.

—Shaoran, espera —lo detuvo—. ¿Qué vas a…?

—¿Y a ti qué te parece?

El chico parecía estar muy concentrado besando y olfateando su cuello, pues ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que nosotros… _lo hagamos?_

El ceño de Sakura estaba fruncido, y se mordía el labio inferior, bastante rojo y húmedo como marca de los besos anteriores.

—¡Muy aguda!

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—¿Por qué no? —Él dejó de besarle el cuello y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos de ámbar relucían con chispas doradas de deseo y ella se esforzó por contenerse ante aquella visión—. Bueno, si es porque no quieres hacerlo en el sofá, podemos ir a mi habitación y…

—No seas bobo —interrumpió Sakura—, no me refiero a eso. ¡No podemos hacerlo!

—¿No quieres?

Sakura pensó que debía expresarse bastante mal, pero los nervios y la excitación, no sabía cuál de las cosas en mayor medida, no la dejaban prácticamente articular palabra. Deseó que, por un momento, Shaoran pudiera leer su mente y simplemente _entender_.

—No es tan simple… —intentó.

—Claro que sí. Es sólo un poco de sexo… —Se quedó callado un momento—. Aunque… eres virgen¿no?

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—Sí.

Shaoran creyó entender algo.

—Oye, si es lo que te preocupa, sabes que yo no voy a lastimarte ni…

Ella sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro y cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando concentrarse en lo que su mente le decía y no en la tentadora oferta que él, como tantas otras veces, le estaba proponiendo.

—No, _no podemos_. Somos hermanos.

Shaoran sintió que se estaba enfadando. ¡Que ella le saliera con aquella tontería en _ese_ momento…!

—_No_ lo somos.

—¡Lo seremos!

—No me importa.

Por un momento, cuando ella había comenzado a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza, creyó que Shaoran se quedaría definitivamente quieto. Sin embargo, aquella tregua no duró bastante, porque volvió a dejarse caer sobre Sakura como un tigre hambriento sobre una presa indefensa e inmovilizada.

Pero ella no era ninguna presa, y mucho menos indefensa ni incapacitada para el movimiento, de modo que se defendió separándolo de su cuerpo, ayudada de sus brazos. Sintió aquel par de ojos calar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero no cedió.

—¡Shaoran, piensa un poco! —urgió—. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría pasar si lo hacemos¿No piensas en las consecuencias que podría tener¿No te das cuenta¡Se supone que vamos a ser hermanos y…!

—¡Me importa una mierda! —explotó él, y Sakura juró que nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado de… ¿desesperación?—. ¡Lo único que me importa en este momento es hacerte mía, Sakura, maldita seas!

Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, realmente. ¿Qué era lo que quería Sakura en realidad de él? No la entendería jamás, probablemente. No entendía qué era lo que esperaba que pasara, por qué se le entregaba primero y después parecía acobardarse. ¿Se divertía jugando con él así¿Lo disfrutaba? Era un tira y afloja constante que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar por mucho tiempo.

—Sha…

Sakura iba a decirle que se calmara, pero él no le dio tiempo. Le dedicó una sonrisa entre enfadada, dolida y arrogante, y se apretó más contra ella, venciendo la resistencia de sus brazos. Ella ahogó un gemido de asombro e impaciencia a la vez cuando pudo notar lo _entusiasmado_ que estaba a través de la áspera tela del pantalón.

—Si no quieres hacerlo —espetó Shaoran—, dilo y se acabó. Pero no te inventes excusas estúpidas sobre eso de que somos hermanos y que tu conciencia quedaría manchada porque…

Sakura sintió que algo se quebraba en millones de pedazos. Un derrumbamiento en el interior de su pecho en cinco segundos de palabrería. Los ojos le ardieron y tragó pesado.

—Quítate de encima.

Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a sus protestas, a sus berrinches y también a sus gritos… Pero no al tono helado que había usado para exigirle eso. Al mirarla a los ojos, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho. Su mirada era dura y fría, pero dolida al mismo tiempo. Destilaba tanto auténtica rabia como tristeza.

—Sakura, escucha…

—No. Quítate de encima. _Ya_.

Nuevamente su voz volvió a congelarle la columna y lentamente se apartó de ella, hasta quedar sentado en una posición más o menos normal, similar a la que tenían cuando todo había empezado.

Sakura se levantó de un salto y se acomodó la falda antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba, intentando aguantar la frustración y el dolor que aquellas últimas palabras le habían provocado.

—¿Así que te vas? —La voz de él la detuvo en medio de las escaleras. Su tono era cáustico. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con que ahora estaba de pie al final de las escaleras y la miraba con una expresión que no supo identificar—. No te importa lo que hagamos, siempre y cuando pueda tocarte hasta donde _tú_ te dejes¿no¡No siempre puedes tener el control; no siempre vas a poder jugar con los demás así! —Shaoran no volvió a hablar hasta segundos después, mientras Sakura luchaba por no salir corriendo—. ¡Primero te entregas, y a medio camino te echas atrás!

—Supongo —respondió ella tan fríamente como pudo, aunque notó que su voz salió algo quebrada.

No obstante, Shaoran estaba tan enfurecido como ella para no haberlo notado.

—¡Pues me parece genial!

Nadie dijo nada más, y lo siguiente que se oyó fueron los pasos de Sakura subiendo las escaleras.

Shaoran bajó la cabeza y apretó puños y dientes.

¡Condenada Sakura, lo había dejado más caliente que una cafetera por las mañanas!

¿No podía entender lo que le pasaba? Llevaba meses deseándola de forma enfermiza, y cuando por fin creyó que estaba dispuesta a entregársele completamente y apaciguar un poco el fuego en su interior, iniciaba la retirada. No sabía a qué jugaba Sakura, cuando lo más seguro era que sintiera lo mismo que él… Y, llegados al punto en el que estaban¿por qué no seguir? No haría la diferencia, al menos en cuanto él lo entendía…

_¿Y si para ella sí hay diferencia, mentecato? Las chicas son complicadas, no sabes lo que se les pasa por la cabeza._

Recordó la forma en la que Sakura le había hablado, ordenándole que se alejara de ella, y la manera en la que quiso huir a su cuarto luego de que él se metiera con su moralidad. Lo cierto era que nunca la había oído hablarle así a nadie, ni siquiera a él, en sus discusiones cotidianas.

Algo le decía que la había lastimado en serio.

Shaoran sintió que la presión de sus puños iba menguando paulatinamente, al igual que sus hombros dejaban de ser de piedra. Notaba la rabia ir descendiendo hasta desaparecer y sus músculos volviendo a aflojarse.

La había cagado como nunca, y lo sabía. Más que todas las veces anteriores en las que _también_ la había cagado.

Bien, Sakura había sido cruel, torpe y no acababa de entender el tipo de relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, ni las reacciones que pueden provocar ciertas cosas. Y sentía que jugaba también con él, en cierto modo. Lo había dejado casi sacando vapor y con el cuerpo pidiendo a gritos un alivio.

Pero ella se había enfadado mucho, y era consciente de haberla lastimado con eso que dijo…

Era orgullo, callarse la boca y dejar a Sakura perderse con sus juegos y su falta de valor para concretar algunas cosas, o pedir perdón para no perderla definitivamente.

Y, de pronto, quizá por primera vez en su vida, a Shaoran Li el orgullo no le pareció tan importante.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora**: Hooolaaaa! Qué tal? Yo algo… adolorida (mmm…), pero fuera de eso bien. Buuuf, tuve que leerme en un día y hacer el trabajo práctico sobre el libro en una tarde, pero lo conseguí, y hasta en cierto modo lo disfruté… supongo que porque el libro me gustó bastante. Es realmente ¿saben? Quizá vea la película también… si la consigo en DVD. 

Pero bueno, pasemos a la historia que mi vida no tiene importancia (qué poco me aprecio xD). ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sakura por fin se da cuenta del temita de los apellidos, aunque apuesto a que algunos de ustedes todavía no caían tampoco (despistados, despistados…), pero no tuvo ocasión de preguntar nada, para variar, porque entre que Shaoran está dormido y enfermo, y después está extremadamente _activo_, yo no sé en qué momento podría hablar con él xD. Ya vieron que lo que les prometí del final calentito era cierto, y lamento que no se concretaran (una vez más) sus esperanzas… No, no es cierto, no lo lamento. Pero igual perdónenme por ser tan mala, jaja. Igual, piensen: si todo pasara tan rápido, se volvería muuuy aburrido, y además yo ya dije que Sakura no iba a dejarse tan fácil… Y, bien, me parece interesante destacar que yo creí, al escribir ese final, que el público se pondría del lado de Sakura, pero cuando una amiga mía lo leyó, quería matarla. Así que no sé¿ustedes a quién le dan la razón? Yo creo que los dos tienen parte de razón en lo que dicen, cada uno con lo suyo, y por eso el choque…

Espero que lo piensen y me lo digan en los reviews. Ahora paso a los anteriores, y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos, me alegran muchísimo las críticas y me hacen reír mucho las cosas que dicen. Y para los que no lo sepan (nunca están de más las aclaraciones), obcecación significa algo así como... deslumbramiento. Supongo que entenderán por qué llamé el capítulo así.

Oh, y por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, esa letra del principio es de la canción "Perverso" de Tiziano Ferro... no me maten por profana, pero a mí el italiano ese me parece muy sexy, y la letra perfecta para el caso... además, es una canción muy... calentita xD. Si les gusta, la buscan. Ya me comentarán. ¡Ah, y antes de que se me olvide! Para los que piensen que en el capítulo 11, en el final, pasó algo más que unos cuantos besos, repito por enésima vez que no xD. Chicos, cuando pasen esas cositas interesantes que tanto disfrutan leyendo (y yo escribiendo, jajaja), créanme que seré lo suficientemente clara y no habrá frases ambiguas como la que quizá fue la última de ese capítulo; será bien detalladito y toda la historia, así que no se preocupen. Y, repito por última vez: sólo fueron besos xD.

**Fran**: Considerando el gran sacrificio que supone para vos dejarme un review, te lo agradezco especialmente xD. Y sí, ya sé que soy grosa… ¡Te quiero, pelotudo, vos también sos groso!

**Kary2507**: Seh, yo también me hubiera lanzado encima del pobre chico, pero qué se le va a hacer. Sakura tiene sus motivos, igual, y eso se verá en el capítulo siguiente, porque hay más que aquello de que son _hermanos_ (o algo así). En cuanto a la longitud de las entregas… mmm… yo creo que este capítulo está más larguito, no? tres páginas xD. Espero que te haya gustado, y te agradezco el review.

**Luna-Box**: Jajaja, lo de Koshi más _mariquita_ me hizo reír bastante, pero no sé, no creo que fuera con el personaje. Me explico; es gay pero no una _loca_, y además, si no se portó así hasta el momento, no creo que le diera un arranque. Eso sí, lo de comerse a Shaoran con la mirada ya es otra cosa, jujuju. La inocencia de Nadeshiko, bueno…, creen que es tan inocente? Yo no me fiaría tanto xD. Muchos besos y gracias.

**Mavasakurachan**: Gracias por el comentario! Hummm, para el final de la historia faltan algunos capítulos todavía; no hay prisa. Espero que disfrutes lo que queda, o ya te está cansando? xD. Besos.

**Lily-libertad**: Hola! Bueno, ya ves que en esta ocasión no les hice la putada de dejarles el adelanto… ¡porque no hacía falta, si ya están intrigados con el final! jajaja. Seh, Nadeshiko los agarró _con las manos en la masa_, pero se habrá creído el cuentito de los niños o no? Sólo yo se eso, muajajaja. Bueno, bueno, no sé si Koshi estará enamorado de Shaoran, pero de que se alegra la vista con él, sí (y quién no –babas–). Meiling guarda sorpresitas? Ay, eso me sonó a que es travesti xD… Saludos y gracias por el comentario.

**EmmaRiddle**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y estoy completamente de acuerdo con que Shaoran es de lo más lindo que hay cuando se está retorciendo de celos xD. En fin, saludos y muchas gracias. Espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Undine**: Encuentros cercanos? Pero eso no era con los extraterrestres? Sí, se dice que a la tercera va la vencida, así que… quizá a la tercera también vaya la vencida en cuanto a la resistencia de Sakura y la insistencia de Shaoran, no? Que ya fueron dos rechazos. Eso sí, a ver si ahora él sigue provocando, después de que ella se haya enojado así… Pubreshito. En fin, besos que me pongo a delirar con el chico sino. Gracias!

**Shirikosakura**: Lo de ser Sakura es el sueño frustrado de muchas (y me incluyo, para la total destrucción de mi orgullo xD), porque a ella es a quien le toca Shaoran en el reparto, pero en fin, no podemos hacer nada. Y sí, desde luego la hice muy testaruda, pero tiene sus motivos para resistirse tanto, y se sabrán en el capítulo siguiente. Si necesitás ayuda con la publicación del fic, agregame al msn y te puedo ayudar. Yo tampoco sabía cómo era al principio, y estuve sin subir ninguna historia mucho tiempo por culpa de eso xD. Saludos y gracias.

**Sonylee**: Me quedó la _ligera_ impresión de que sospechabas que Koshi era de la vereda de enfrente, me equivoco? Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y efectivamente este Shaoran es un poco diferente al original, pero le queda bastante bien, a mi parecer… En cuanto a lo de Nadeshiko, yo tampoco creo que sea tan ingenua, pero vaya uno a saber. Saludos y espero leerte pronto.

**Sakuritalilove**: Buenos días-tardes-noches, señorita. La Ley de Murphy es algo así como… la ley por la que se rige el Universo, y un señor llamado Murphy fue quien se dio cuenta de ella y la plasmó en un papel… Por supuesto, el libro es una especie de parodia, no te esperes fórmulas de Einstein, y sobre todo es muy cierto. Por ejemplo, una de las leyes de Murphy dice que, si existe la mínima posibilidad de que algo salga mal, saldrá mal… Y ése es el caso que se aplica a lo que pasó en el armario: la posibilidad de que Nadeshiko subiera era casi nula, así que ocurrió, porque era lo peor que podía pasar xD. Espero hayas entendido. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos.

**Syaoran-yoggdrasill**: Hooolaaa! Dios, cómo me hiciste reír con eso de que Shaoran parece una sanguijuela con tanto apapacho… pero es que después de andarse aguantando (como podía, jumjum) tanto tiempo, es normal que quiera desquitarse de una vez (y sin recurrir a métodos _en solitario_, que ya vimos que no le gustan nada xD). Sin embargo, para su desgracia, Sakura parece tener planes muy distintos, así que a ver qué hace. Y no creo que un baldazo de agua fría lo ayude mucho, la verdad, el pobre más bien tendría que meterse a nadar desnudo por horas en las aguas fresquitas del Ártico. Por cierto, te dejé review en alguna historia? Es que ya no me acuerdooo! Si no es así, allá iré. Saludos y muchas gracias!

**Verito.S**: Hola! Que la vida le sonríe a la Sakura de TRC? Bueno, si tuviera a los dos Shaoran _juntitos y revueltos_ con ella, y uno no fuera… lo que es (que no quiero andar con spoilers) y no anduviera haciendo las cosas que hace, sí lo sería… Pero la pobre lo está pasando tan horrible como todos. Buuu, yo quiero leer _Marmalade Boy_, pero no lo consigo! Igual, ya nos hicieron eso de _no pasa nada y se quedan con las ganas_ en CCS, así que creo que lo soportaría… y luego quizá escribiría fics morbosos, jojojo. En fin. Oh, y el helado de menta con chocolate está buenísimo… ¡Quiero uno! Y otro de limón y chocolate…

**Zauberry**: No sé si Shaoran será un aventurero, la verdad, pero que es un calenturiento eso sí que sí. Igual lo amamos. Definitivamente la única que puede decir que no en momentos como estos es Sakura, por motivos que ya se verán en el capítulo siguiente, porque cualquier otra (y otro también, supongo, jaja) se dejaría a la primera. Bueno, me alegro de que algunos no hayan descubierto lo de Koshi, así fue más sorpresa. Yo seguramente tampoco lo habría notado, pero como soy la autora, ni modo. Muchos besos y gracias por tu review.

**AnGeLxChAn**: Yo te hice creer que estabas equivocada con respecto a Koshi? (carita de no haber matado una mosca en su vida). No, si lo creíste fue por tu propia voluntad y no por mis enredos xD. Bueno, probablemente el día en que te contesté a aquello de que no somos completamente indiferentes yo tenía un momento filosófico, porque cuando tengo pocas ganas de hablar también respondo eso de que me da lo mismo lo que piensen, aunque sepa que no es del todo así. A veces decimos eso para abreviar, supongo, que no te importa _tanto_ como le pueda importar a otros. Igual a mí estas preguntas me encantan, eh? Me gusta comerme la cabeza con este tipo de cosas, y ojalá vieras mis discusiones sobre la realidad y los sueños, y la vida… soy un poco paranoica… ¡y preguntona! Pero no es el momento hoy, porque tampoco me preguntaste nada más xD. Oh, y en cuanto a lo del lado romántico y traidor que a veces te hace creer que todo puede ser perfecto, también me ataca en algunos momentos. Y volviendo al fic (qué saltos damos xD), la verdad es que no recuerdo haber insinuado que Shaoran sea adoptado, pero quizá lo hice. Igual sabés que no podés fiarte de mí y que puedo hacerlo para confundir, porque al fin y al cabo en las notas no pienso revelar nada… xDD. Segura de que Nadeshiko se creyó la excusa de los chicos? Mmm… no sé yo, no sé yo… Gracias por el review largo, largo (me encantaaaa!) y por los ánimos de siempre… me alegro de que hayas leído mis historias y te gusten n.n

**Shi no hime**: Bueno, bueno, ya pasó… (le da palmaditas en la espalda mientras Shi no hime llora en su hombro). Yo sé que Koshi es un desperdicio (para nosotras), pero seguro que si se lo pedimos, con lo bueno que es, nos deja tocar un poco. Tendré que dibujarlo un día de estos, y te mandaré la foto, jajaja. Saludos y espero que te mejores de la depresión que te causé con la orientación sexual del chico rubio xD.

**Hikari-sys-**: De modo que acabaste medio loca cuando acabaste de leer el capítulo… bien, bien, eso me gusta y me parece realmente _joroschó_. Estoy segura de que a Shaoran le habría encantado leer tus buenos consejos, pero no lo dejé porque sino te haría caso y acabaría la historia en un capítulo, con Sakura odiándolo por no haberla dejado resistirse a sus encantos xD. Muy interesante tu conversación con Mokona, sí, pero esa era una faceta tuya que desconocía… quizá si me gustara más el bollo blanco también hablaría con él, pero prefiero las charlas con mi conciencia-no-corpórea. Ahhh, así que andás comprando Hentai, neee? Si es que yo siempre supe que eras una pervertida, hija, igualita que yo, sólo que como yo ando sin fondos tengo que conformarme con crearme las escenitas en un papel, o leer fan fics M como loca… xDDDD. Me alegro de que la escena del armario te haya gustado; un armario es un sitio casi tan morboso como la ducha o el ascensor (deberé hacer algo sobre ascensores…), así que venía de perlas. Lástima que Nadeshiko llegó para arruinarlo todo… Se habrá creído la excusa de Sakura y Shaoran? Habrá que esperar para saber. Bueno, esperar esperarán ustedes, que yo ya lo sé, obviamente xD. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, y ojalá te deje loca también xD. Qué raro me suena el Carmi-chan en esta página! Me gusta, me gusta, porque nadie lo usa xD. Muchos besos y gracias por el comentario! Espero que nos leamos pronto, que las dos últimas veces que me conecté estabas en otro planeta (entiéndase durmiendo o cosas similares).

**Minami**: Seh, Shaoran va a saco por lo que quiere, pero Sakura no parece tener la misma idea que él, para desgracia del pobre chico. Igual no la maten, que tiene sus motivos, aunque todavía no los hayan leído (en el capítulo siguiente ya se verán). Espero que el capítulo te guste, y que nos leamos pronto. Gracias por el review!

**Hermy**: Me alegro de que el fic te guste, y en cuanto a lo que dirán los padres de la parejita si se entera de lo que pasa, no puedo revelar nada; habrá que esperar para saber. Ciertamente no se conocieron de pequeños y, por tanto, no se consideran hermanos, pero el problema está en lo que los demás esperan de su conducta… Qué dilema, verdad? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y gracias por tu review.

**LadyCornamenta**: Me encanta que te encante que… Bueno, eso, que ya se está haciendo demasiado largo xD, y espero que también te _encante_ este capítulo. En cuanto a lo de la historia, si es así, estate tranquila. La idea de los padres que se casan y los hijos tienen que convivir con eso no es nueva ni mía, e incluso habrá gente que la vivió, así que sos libre de usarla. Y espero que me pases el link para leerla, igual, que me interesa el proyecto. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos. Oh, y por cierto, muchísimas gracias por el review que me dejaste en _Imposible_ n.n, me alegro un montón de que te gustara la historia.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Es bueno que el capítulo te haya parecido divertido; es lo que espero que pase casi en todos (por algo la historia está catalogada como de humor-romance), aunque las bromitas tengan un trasfondo a veces más serio de lo que parece. Cuántos presentimientos, hija… Te adelanto que uno de los dos se cumplirá en unos poquitos capítulos… ¿Cuál será? Ah, ahora es cuando te toca esperar. En cuanto a la Sakura de TRC, como quizá ya leíste en el Disclaimer, ya no la odio tanto a partir de leer el capítulo 144 (y los anteriores, claro, luego del 142). La pobre lo está pasando mal, y al final habló con Shaoran… lo llamó por el nombre y le sonrió y todo, así que la perdono por lo mucho que eso significa, aunque quizá no lo parezca. Pero bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas con Tsubasa, así que me despido. Besos y gracias!

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Gracias por el comentario, y me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pues ya ves que Koshi nos tira para el otro bando, y que encima tiene ojos y se fija en Shaoran… ¿que quién lo diría? pues yo, definitivamente. Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Danny1989**: Bueno, es una suerte que no quieras matarme y que te hayas tomado bien el asunto de la ducha. Shaoran definitivamente es bastante _maloso_ en este fic, y yo tan contenta, porque antes lo había hecho más parecido al chico tímido de siempre y me apetecía cambiar eso al menos una vez. Igual, en cualquiera de sus facetas, resulta adorable xD. No sé si Nadeshiko habrá sido tan ingenua como para haberse creído la historia de los chicos en el armario, pero habrá que esperar para saberlo, al igual que para saber hasta dónde llegarán… ¿se consumará, no se consumará…? Yo creo que, después de esto, Shaoran se va a pensar dos veces sus provocaciones… Espero que te guste el capítulo, y gracias por el review.

**Kmilitachan**: Tranquila por lo de los reviews, ya te perdoné porque ahora me dejaste uno xD. Escribir lo de Shaoran en la ducha me costó bastante, desde luego, y la envidia sana (bueno, a veces no _tan_ sana) por Sakura creo que la sentimos todas… Y, chica, si yo fuera gay también me fijaría en Shaoran xD… Bueno, resumiendo, creo que me fijaría en él hasta siendo un caracol. Ya ves a lo que me refería con lo de meterse en la vida de Shaoran, con las cartitas y todo el asunto, no veas qué divertido, yo lo hago con la vida de mi sobrino (aunque tengo su consentimiento). Te reirías si vieras las estupideces que escriben algunas; a mí me dan hasta rabia a veces. Espero que lo caldeado del final te haya gustado, así como el capítulo en general, y que nos leamos. Saludos y gracias.

**Ana**: Jajaja, bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y no necesito saber cómo te pone Shaoran, sinceramente, porque descontrola las hormonas de media humanidad mangaka (incluida Su Humilde Servidora). Espero que el capítulo te guste, y te agradezco el review. Saludos!

**Catanovoac**: Acá está la actualización, y espero que te guste. Los capítulos los subo una vez por semana porque no puedo conectarme tan seguido y además no todos pueden leer tan rápido las actualizaciones… Igual yo creo que el ritmo está bien, porque hay autores que tardan meses en actualizar, así que nada. Besos y gracias; ojalá nos leamos.

**Miyuky-san**: No, no, ahora voy a darte una paliza y a dejarte tirada debajo de un puente por haberme agradecido que te respondiera los reviews, y punto. Qué nombre de fic decís, el nuevo que estoy escribiendo? Estoy con dos míos y uno compartido xD. Bueno, lo esperado no sé si llegará, porque no sé qué es exactamente lo esperado xD, pero esperemos que llegue, sí, sí, sí… Un saludo, loca, y gracias.

**MaKAkiSs**: Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que las sospechas que algunos tenían sobre que Koshi era gay se debían principalmente al hecho de que dije que le gustaba el mundo del diseño, al igual que a Tomoyo, y a un comentario que hizo a Sakura sobre Shaoran en las gradas, mientras éste jugaba al fútbol… aunque la verdad es que a mí no me parecían tan obvios, la verdad, porque el primero no tiene por qué significar nada y el segundo podría simplemente ser una broma para molestar a la chica… pero acertaron y ya está xD. Sólo estás leyendo este fic de CCS? o.o Estoy entre sorprendida y muy halagada. Igual, cuando termine este fic, podés seguir leyendo lo siguiente que publique (risas), que tengo tres historias en proceso (y quizá otra que es compartida)… Y sino puedo recomendarte algún otro fic que yo también esté siguiendo y que sea bueno. No sé, ya me dirás. Yo también adoro a los gays, seh, me encantan. Quiero un amigo así xD. Bueno, te mando besos y todo eso, y te agradezco los reviews!

**Karen-SM**: Konnichipuu! En efecto, la relación está calentita, sí, pero a Sakura parece que le gusta eso sólo hasta cierto punto… y Shaoran, bueno, a ver qué hace ahora xD. A mí la Meiling de CCS me molesta un poco en cuanto a eso de que es entrometida y gritona, pero es una buena chica y además es simpática, así que me cae bien… pese a que sea tan pesada algunas veces. Y tranquila, que no parece que se vaya a meter con Shaoran otra vez en ningún baño, que no es una víbora, al fin y al cabo. Lo de que Koshi era gay no lo adivinó todo el mundo, y supongo que yo tampoco lo habría hecho, porque no di pistas demasiado significativas (no tiene por qué ser homosexual para que le guste la moda, y el comentario a Sakura sobre Shaoran podría haber sido tranquilamente una broma y nada más). Y no me agradezcas por publicar la historia, más bien agradezco yo que alguien lea mis locuras xD. Muchos besos y gracias por dejar review.

**Margara**: Buuu, me cazaste con lo de Koshi, así que no fue tanta sorpresa, pero bueno, sé que ya te daré otras peores (risa macabra). Y no te preocupes, que los ataques de celos de Shaoran yo no puedo pasarlos por alto a la hora de escribir, desde luego, porque son de lo mejor y a todos nos gustan. Gracias por el review, nos leemos!

**Mahidelin**: Me alegro de que te gustara y que te divirtiera el capítulo. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Esperá a la próxima actualización, y a ver qué pasa… Besos y gracias!

**Brisa jael**: Hola! Bueno, a mí la verdad es que me da un poco igual con quién emparejo a Tomoyo, si con Touya o con Eriol, pero en este caso era bastante imposible emparejarla con el primero, porque está muerto xD, así que sólo queda la segunda opción. Igualmente lo más probable es que trabaje con la pareja de Tomoyo y Touya en algún otro de mis fics, que publique después que este. Gracias por tantas flores y también por dejar review, me puse colorada, jeje. Saludos y nos leemos.

**Pennyfeather**: Otra sorprendida con el tema de Koshi xD, yo también lo estaría, supongo, porque en realidad no di ninguna pista significativa al respecto (pero que conste que no me lo saqué de la manga a último momento y que tuve muy claro desde el principio que lo haría gay). Seh, al menos Shaoran fue sincero con lo de los celos, pero ojalá lo fuera más seguido con el tema de sus sentimientos, porque se ahorraría muchos problemas… En fin, démosle tiempo al chico, que es así. Besos y gracias por el review!

**Ana María (Saori)**: Te quedaste pasmada? Uf, uf, practiquemos una respiración con ritmo relajante y que prevendrá un infarto… Bueno, Koshi sí es gay (notición, notición), y ahora que lo sabemos se explican algunas pequeñas cosas que fui tirando por ahí a lo largo de la historia, aunque tampoco fueron pistas demasiado significativas, la verdad. Ya ves lo que pasó entre Sakura y Shaoran (suspiro), si es que estos dos chocan siempre por cualquier cosa… Cosa de que tengan caracteres fuertes, supongo. No, yo tampoco creo que Nadeshiko se haya creído la mentira del armario, pero esperemos a ver qué pasa… Saludos y espero que nos leamos. Gracias por el reviewww!

**K. HeLeNa LAnKAsTeR**: Bueno, a mí sí se me ocurre una palabra para describir los últimos capítulos: _intensos_. A partir de ahora, los relajaditos van a ser más bien pocos. A mí la pareja también me encanta (es mi pareja favorita de todo el mundo mundial xD), y lo divertido es justamente que tengan que verse a escondidas y el morbo del asunto. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el review, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que nos leamos. Besos!

**Melitona-chan**: Buuu, te aseguro que problemas sí que tendrán, y el primero que se viene es bastante gordo… el segundo…, bueno, el segundo lo dejo en suspenso, jeje. Bueno, Meiling-chan acepta tus disculpas xD, así que no te preocupes; es fácil ponerse de mal humor cuando cualquiera que no sea Sakura toca a Shaoran, verdad? xDD Yo no lo aguanto. Y, sí, él es bastante caprichoso a veces (en realidad, los hice un par de caprichosos), pero ya verás que eso no es así cuando algo de verdad le importa… Saludos, y besos de parte de las vacas azules. Gracias por el review.

**Meems Asakurea**: Hola, y bienvenida a este extraño y morboso fic xD. En cuanto a lo de la roca, no pasó nada, como ya dejé bien claro xD, muchos pensaron que me refería a otra cosa con lo de levantarla hasta las nubes en el éxtasis de blah, blah, blah, pero en realidad sólo hablaba de un beso… malpensados! Les aseguro que en cuanto pasen otras cosas, estarán muuuy claras, así que don't worry and be happy. See you!

**Lady Fiorella**: Hola! No sé si Nadeshiko será tan despistada como creen, la verdad, pero bueno... ¿Posición incómoda estar encima de Shaoran? Ay, no sé yo, más bien estoy de acuerdo con lo que Sakura dijo en este capítulo sobre que es un colchón muy cómodo... Grrr, qué envidia, algún día la mataré y me quedaré con su amadísimo xD. Tenés razón, por lo menos ella no dijo que no con lo de la ducha (me refiero a un "no" rotundo), pero sí ahora, jajaja... En fin. ¿Qué se le pasará a esta idiota por la cabeza como para rechazar a semejante espécimen? Lo sabremos en el capítulo siguiente (me suena a serie barata esto xD). Y, sí, por último, Koshi definitivamente es de la otra acera, y me alegro que haya gente que no se diera cuenta tan rápido, que yo quería sorprender al menos a unos pocos. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Tsuki0289**: Gracias por el review, y acá está la continuación. Espero que te guste n.n

**Katiuska**: Hola, querida. Pfff, Sakura sí que tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, o es idiota, para no andarnos con rodeos, si puede resistirse a ese cuerpazoooo que le ponen delante, jejeje. Somos muchas las que cambiaríamos nuestras vidas por las suyas, pero quitando el hecho de que no se puede, tampoco serviría para nada porque Shaoran ya está "reservado"... snif. Ya ves, ningún compromiso formal de momento entre los chicos estos, pero eso hace que la cosa sea mucho más interesante. Ya saben que los haré sufrir, no? Prepárense entonces, porque lo que vieron es un pequeño comienzo... y no, la gran tragedia no será que Koshi viole a Shaoran en un descuido, si es lo que están pensando (aunque creo que eso sólo lo estoy pensando yo xD). Dios, a veces me pregunto cuántas idioteces puedo decir por minuto... ¡por eso estoy siempre tan calladita! En fin. Nadeshiko sospecha o no? Ah, eso ya lo sabrán. Y también un montón de cosas realmente _joroschó_ que yo no mencionaría en un review, porque le saca toda la emoción al asunto. Muchas gracias por el review, y que me los merezca o no también es otra historia xD. Besos!

**Angie90**: Bueno, después de semejante empacho incestuoso espero que no quieras ir a revolcarte con tu hermano o algo así, y que, lo más importante, te haya gustado la historia xD. Por cierto, conozco a alguien que habla así también... qué curioso. Me encanta, que lo sepas xD. Besitos y gracias.

**Kristy**: Hola! Ya mismo te agrego al msn, y a ver si hablamos. No te esperabas lo de Koshi? Te diré que para mí es un alivio, porque lo adivinaron más personas de las que pensaba y eso me jodió un poco, pero ya veo que no fui tan obvia xD. La vida me va relativamente bien, sí, sí, aunque me tengo que leer El Lazarillo para mañana y aún no lo toqué (y son las ocho y cincuenta y dos de la noche xD). Cosas de dejarlo todo para el último momento. En fin, me alegro mucho de que la historia te guste y te parezca kawaii; es lo que busco. Un saludo y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Kaamenchan**: Jajaja, sí, las cosas ya andan calentitas desde un principio con este Shaoran tan pesado, pero ya vemos que Sakura le paró los pies enseguida... así que o la odiamos o la felicitamos por tener tanta fuerza de voluntad, verdad? Nadeshiko es ingenua, sí, pero no sé si tanto como para haberse creído eso del armario... Mmm, ustedes qué piensan? Koshi resulta que es del otro bando, sí, así que Shaoran deberá "cuidarse las espaldas", como me dijo otra lectora por ahí xD... pero qué se creen, que lo va a violar? Si hasta ahora se quedó quietecito... No creo que le hiciera eso a Sakura. Y te acompaño en el sentimiento, que esa envidia sana (a veces no tan sana) a Sakura se la tenemos todas, o al menos muchas. Yo a veces quiero matarla, de hecho xD. Pero en fin, mejor me dejo de paranoias y te agradezco tu review. Saludos!

**Tsu Asakura**: Hola! No pasa nada por el retraso, yo sé que no pueden vivir sin mí y que tarde o temprano me dejarías review, querida (arrogancia cero xD). Definitivamente lo de la ducha es de las mejores cosas de esta historia, al menos en mi opinión, y me alegro de que a ustedes también les guste... y sí, a todas nos pasaría lo del paro cardíaco... después de violarlo, claro, que siempre hay que aprovecharse de las circunstancias. En cuanto a lo del armario... jajaja, bueno, obviamente Shaoran se lo tiene bastante creído, pero motivos no le faltan. Igual, hasta que él se dé cuenta de que ella lo quiere... bueno, ésa es otra historia. De momento lo dejamos en que sabe que lo desea, y lo sabe muuuuy bien... Seguramente por eso su insistencia... por eso y porque es un pesado xD. En cuanto a lo de los celos... es que yo adoro, me chifla y me superencanta ver a Shaoran celoso, así que no pude resistir la tentación una vez más. Es decir, Sakura ya se medio reconcilió con Meiling, pero Shaoran y Koshi no solucionaron nada... aunque tengo la sospecha de que Shaoran habría preferido no enterarse si hubiera sabido que iban detrás de él xD, porque no le gustó demasiado. Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto, y espero que nos leamos pronto. Saludos y graciaaas!

**Diana Prenze**: La cosa ya ves que se va volviendo poco a poco más caliente (y me refiero a la historia y no a nada de Shaoran, por si acaso, que después andan pensando cosas raras de mis frases ambiguas), pero Sakura acaba de poner los puntos sobre las íes... ¿Quieren matarla o admiran su fuerza de voluntad? Yo siempre quiero matarla de pura envidia que le tengo, así que no cuento. Y en cuanto a indagar en la vida privada del hermanito más cariñoso del mundo, ya ves que consistía en meterse en su correspondencia, y ¡oh, milagro! descubrir que hay algo raro con eso de los apellidos (será atolondrada). Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y te agradezco el review. Besos!

**Crazy Angel Diana**: Hola! Veo que te dejó alterada el capitulito anterior (y a quién no xD), lo cual me alegra bastante. Sakura por supuesto que tiene ganas, pero ya ves que se resiste, y se resiste... qué fuerza de voluntad, verdad? Deberíamos admirarla. Y sí, yo también voto por eso de que Nadeshiko notó algo raro en el armario, pero se hizo la tonta (y qué bien le sale, jaja)... Y no, hija, Shaoran no seguía con la toalla puesta, sino que estaba vestido... es que si ya lo pongo en toalla, Nadeshiko no se creería la excusa ni en broma... ¡para eso lo pongo en pelotas, directamente! xD. En cuanto a lo de Koshi gay, no creo que te hayas quedado como Shaoran, porque él no sólo quedó sorprendido, sino también asustado xDD... Lo hice un poco homófobo, pero es que muchos chicos son así, y a mí Shaoran me da ese perfil... en esta historia (en CCS no, claro, por lo de Yukito). Muchísimas gracias por el review largo (yay!), y te mando muchos besos. Nos leemos!


	14. Rosas bajo la lluvia

**No soy dueña de los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura que aparecen en este fic… etc. ¿De verdad alguien lee estas estupideces que digo? Pues ciertamente me dejan muy sorprendida... ¿Tanto se aburren? xD. Yo estoy viendo videos de Bandana (las argentinas sabrán quiénes son...) en el Youtube y riéndome... es como pensar que me gustaban las Spice Girls cuando era más chica, jojojo... (y me gustaban xD). Miren alguno de los videos y comprobarán lo que digo...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: "Rosas bajo la lluvia"**

La noche era ya cerrada cuando Sakura cayó sobre la cama y dejó que sus ojos derramaran tantas lágrimas como quisieran. No sabía si aquello era furia, dolor, o una mezcla de los dos sentimientos. Las luces estaban apagadas y sólo el resplandor de la luna llena en el cielo podía iluminar la habitación. Ella enterró las uñas en la almohada y luchó porque las punzadas en su pecho desaparecieran, pero parecía algo inútil.

¿Acaso no podían salir de una vez las cosas bien? Últimamente estaba bastante animada, bastante feliz para ser exactos, y debería haber supuesto que pronto terminaría aquel descanso.

Quizá fue por la idea de _familia feliz_ que parecía habérsele enterrado en el cerebro durante aquellos días, fomentada por el hecho de que las cosas parecieran ir perfectamente: Nadeshiko ya no estaba tan sola, Fujitaka se encargaba tanto de su madre como de ella y parecía ser un buen hombre, y Shaoran…, pues…, no se portaba exactamente como un hermano debería portarse, pero estaba segura de que le gustaba más que así fuera.

Quizá el darse cuenta de que era imposible y ahora las cosas volvían a ir mal había sido más doloroso después de eso… Justo como un montón de esperanzas rotas.

O quizá, sólo quizá, lo había empeorado todo el que fuera Shaoran el responsable de aquel dolor intenso en el pecho. Se dijo a sí misma que, seguramente, de haber sido su madre o Fujitaka quienes la hubieran traicionado de alguna manera, no podría haberle importado tanto…

Porque sí, puede que él mismo no fuera consciente de ello, pero se sintió traicionada. Y es que había confiado tanto en que Shaoran no iba a esperar de ella lo mismo que de Meiling o vaya uno a saber cuántas más, que al volver a la Tierra aquella tarde y haberse dado cuenta de en qué consistían las cosas, la decepción pudo con ella.

¿Por qué no había podido darse cuenta antes? Era obvio desde un principio: ella era el mejor entretenimiento que Shaoran podía tener en una casa extraña y aburrida, algo que no era más que un sacrificio que aguantaba por su padre.

Shaoran era terriblemente insistente y perseverante; tanto que siempre conseguía todo lo que quería. Había conseguido que dejaran de pelear. Había conseguido que se llevaran realmente bien. Consiguió, también, que todo su cuerpo se revolucionara y se tensara tan sólo con tenerlo cerca. Había conseguido que disfrutara de su compañía. Había conseguido enredarla de tal manera que no se pudo resistir. Incluso habría conseguido tener todo de ella esa misma tarde, cuando se estaban revolcando en el sofá de la sala, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo y logrado pararle los pies… _en contra de su propia voluntad._

Porque Sakura era plenamente consciente de la manera en que deseaba que todo aquello siguiera y siguiera indefinidamente, que el mundo dejara de girar por un momento y finalmente Shaoran consiguiera lo que parecía querer tanto.

Ésa era otra de las muchas cosas que él había conseguido: despertar su deseo. No lo había sentido con nadie antes de aquella manera tan intensa, y ahora no había forma de detenerlo. Le había costado una barbaridad convencerlo a él de que no podían tener sexo en el sofá, pero más le había costado resistirse ella misma y convencerse de que tenía razón al decirle que no…

Y estaba segura de que, si por un momento la situación fuera otra y no hubiera un mínimo de parentesco imaginario entre ellos, se habría entregado completamente a él sin pensarlo dos veces… En el caso de que, además, Shaoran no esperara únicamente _eso_ de ella.

¿Era aquello deseo? Sí, por supuesto que lo era. ¿Desde cuándo lo había sentido así? Desde siempre, quizá. Su presencia la desequilibraba por completo…, en todo sentido y desde el primer momento.

Pero… en eso se quedaba¿no?

Recordó la primera vez en la que se habían besado. Quizá él había tenido parte de la culpa, sí, pero admitía que ella también… y mucha. Le había dado tal rabieta de celos lo ocurrido entre él y Meiling que no había podido evitar manifestarlo, y de seguro eso le había dado a Shaoran pie como para aprovechar la situación… Porque en ese momento, Shaoran se había dado cuenta de que quería algo más de él.

También había cometido el mismo error cuando fueron a pasar el fin de semana a la casa blanca en medio del bosque… Sentados junto al río, ella le había definitivamente suplicado que la besara, aún cuando él no parecía demasiado convencido.

Shaoran la estaba provocando todo el tiempo, pero ella cedía con demasiada facilidad, aunque no sabía demasiado bien por qué. No era que ella no tuviera carácter —quizá a veces hasta tenía demasiado—, pero con él las cosas siempre eran diferentes. Era como si el tiro siempre le saliera por la culata y acabara rindiéndose ante su voluntad, aunque no quisiera.

Shaoran había tenido razón con aquello último que dijo: primero se entregaba, y a medio camino se echaba atrás. Tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que, de ceder esa vez, cedería todas las demás… Y eso no podía ser.

También Tomoyo tenía razón en eso que había dicho: la situación no sería grave, siempre y cuando no pasara de simple atracción. Si eso llegaba a suceder, sería un problema…

¿Lo era¿Había pasado de la atracción?

Sakura tenía que admitir que le había tomado mucho cariño durante todo aquel tiempo. Podía ser insoportable a veces, pero tenía muchas otras cosas que le encantaban y que admiraba profundamente de él: su constancia, su coraje, su astucia o su dulzura… cuando quería.

¿Pero por qué se interesaba por él? Lo había cuidado cuando estuvo enfermo, se había preocupado porque no parecía mejorar, y casi no pudo abandonar su habitación hasta que no estuvo segura de que estaba bien. Se había alegrado intensamente cuando lo vio de pie y más animado, casi recuperado por completo. Había disfrutado aquellos días de tal manera que se había dedicado por completo a sus cuidados.

Le había gustado, también, ser la única que en ese momento podía disfrutar de él. La única que podía ver sus ojos ámbares chispeantes cuanto quisiera y la única, tenía la seguridad, que jamás se aburriría de mirarlo y pasarse las horas muertas simplemente disfrutando se su compañía, de su calor cuando se recostaba a su lado o hasta encima suyo, algunas veces. Quizá la única a la que le gustaba verlo despertar, dormir, que respirara simplemente, que su aliento cálido le acariciara los oídos cuando le hablaba o los labios cuando estaban a punto de besarse. La única que se sentía morir al aspirar su perfume o la única que podría deleitarse de tal manera tan solo acariciando su cabello y enredando aquellos gruesos mechones de chocolate entre sus dedos.

Se acurrucó mejor entre las sábanas frías y en ese momento echó terriblemente de menos que no fueran los brazos de Shaoran ni su cuerpo quienes le sirvieran de cobijo y protección.

¡¿Y por qué, maldita fuera, también tenía que relacionar absolutamente _todo_ con él?!

Era como si su sombra la siguiera a todas partes, como si quisiera recordarle que, por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que lo deseara, no podría sacarse nunca su imagen, su perfume, su tacto, el gusto de su piel y el sonido de su voz de la cabeza. ¡Era como tener su esencia impregnada en cada uno de sus sentidos, carcomiéndola interiormente y poco a poco!

No podía olvidar nada de él, absolutamente nada. Y lo peor era que, pese a estar terriblemente dolida, también lo quería allí en ese momento, aunque sólo fuera por sentir su presencia.

¿En qué clase de loca se había convertido?

Pensó en Tomoyo, y en lo que probablemente le contestaría de escuchar sus pensamientos… Y entonces dejó de negárselo a sí misma. Le había vuelto a pasar; había vuelto a caer. Porque, mierda, él también había conseguido eso de ella…

_En una loca enamorada_, habría respondido Tomoyo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Me gustas —había dicho la chica.

Tenía el pelo muy largo y negro, y unos preciosos ojos del color del cielo en un día despejado de primavera. Era algo pálida, pero sus mejillas ahora estaban fuertemente sonrosadas. Los labios delicados y sugerentes le temblaban un poco, y se retorcía las manos como muestra definitiva de su nerviosismo.

Aya Kitahara, de cuarto. Buena atleta, sobresaliente en los estudios, con una belleza delicada y con un carácter de lo más dulce.

Por un momento, había imaginado otra voz en la de ella; una menos dulce, quizá, pero igualmente hermosa. Por un momento, unos segundos escasos, imaginó que sus ojos se volvían verdes, que su pelo era de un extraño castaño-rojizo, y que en vez de mirarlo como un corderito a punto de ir al matadero, aquella otra chica lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y la determinación y el coraje plantados en el rostro de facciones finas y graciosas.

Shaoran suspiró, luchando por desvanecer esa imagen de su mente, y miró de nuevo a la auténtica chica que esperaba su respuesta… O que al menos diera signos de vida. Sonrió levemente, buscando en su interior las palabras correctas para no herir a la tal Aya.

—Lo siento —murmuró, y ella aflojó un poco sus manos—. Me halaga mucho que me digas eso, pero… yo… —Se mordió los labios y suplicó a su cerebro que no le fallara. Nunca se le había dado bien esto de rechazar a una chica, y eso que era algo que casi se sabía de memoria dada su falta de interés en el asunto…, al menos hasta hacía un tiempo—. Yo no podría corresponderte, porque…

¿Por qué?

_Sakura._

—¿Te gusta otra chica?

Parpadeó confundido y volvió a mirar a Kitahara, pues antes había cerrado los ojos esperando poder concentrarse mejor. La pelinegra lo observaba atentamente, aún sonrojada, y con una media sonrisa que podría definirse como una sonrisa triste. En realidad no sabía qué debía contestar a eso.

Analizó la expresión desalentada de la chica que tenía en frente y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla que pensara que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Al menos sería menos doloroso que si le decía que no le gustaba ella en particular¿no?

—Me temo que sí.

—Ya veo… —Hizo una pausa, en la que bajó la mirada y se quedó quieta. No obstante, luego volvió a clavar sus ojos celestes en los de él y sonrió un poco más—. No quería insistir, pero es que como te dejé una carta la semana pasada y no me contestaste… —Al ver que él la miraba con algo de asombro, continuó—. Sí, la dejé en el buzón de tu casa… Pero parece ser que no la encontraste…

Shaoran frunció el ceño… ¡Sakura!

—Lo siento, no sabía que… De otra manera, te habría contestado antes, si yo…

—No tiene importancia. —Ella le sonrió sinceramente—. Bueno, igualmente muchas gracias por responderme… Sólo quería que supieras lo que siento.

Él asintió.

—N-nos vemos…

La chica salió prácticamente corriendo hacia alguno de los salones, y Shaoran se apoyó contra la pared. Aya Kitahara parecía sincera. Una chica dulce, preciosa, inteligente. Le había creído cuando le dijo que lo quería; lo había visto en sus ojos. Sin duda, Aya era un buen partido, y seguramente podría gustarle a cualquiera… Entonces¿por qué a él simplemente _no podía?_

Siempre que se lo preguntaba, la imagen de Sakura acudía a su mente. O, mejor dicho, quizá era que nunca se iba de allí. ¿De verdad era por ella que no podía admitir a nadie más…, ni siquiera para entretenerse un poco¿Por qué¿Qué clase de compromiso tenía con Sakura que ni su mente, ni su corazón, ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía aceptar otra cosa?

Tocó el timbre de salida y esperó un rato para ver si Sakura pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a casa. No sabría qué decirle, ni tampoco si podría acompañarla, pero se conformaría con verla unos segundos. Porque como se había saltado la clase de Educación Física, cincuenta minutos de silenciosa contemplación le habían sido arrebatados… por él mismo.

Luego de un minuto o dos, Eriol salió de alguna de las puertas del pasillo y avanzó hacia él. Llevaba una mochila en uno de sus hombros y con la otra mano cargaba un portafolios que Shaoran reconoció como el de Tomoyo gracias a una calcomanía que tenía pegada. El chico sonrió al verlo y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Pareces cansado, Shaoran —comentó—. ¿Aún no te recuperas de tu resfriado?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —refunfuñó el otro. Al ver que nadie venía detrás de Eriol, preguntó—¿Y tu novia?

—Nos castigaron a los chicos porque hubo una pelea…, así que salimos después. Las chicas, sin embargo, pudieron salir diez minutos antes. —Eriol vio que su amigo hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Tomoyo se fue con Sakura a dar una vuelta por ahí… Oye¿de verdad que estás bien? No había visto una cara tan fea desde la mujer que me cuidó de pequeño.

Shaoran dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza contra el casillero que tenía detrás y miró el techo durante un rato. Sabía que Sakura había hecho eso únicamente por evitarlo, y no la culpaba. En realidad, le molestaba que él hubiera ocasionado —una vez más— que ella saliera lastimada por su culpa.

—Eriol… —llamó luego de que sus manos le cubrieran la cara y suspirase con frustración.

—¿Sí?

El chico de ojos de zafiro lo miró intrigado, sin acabar de entender porqué parecía tan desarmado.

—¿Qué haces tú cuando quieres que Tomoyo te perdone por algo? Imagina que te has mandado la cagada de tu vida con ella y quieres…, no, _necesitas_ que pueda perdonarte de alguna manera…

Eriol sonrió a sabiendas.

—Así que Sakura se enfadó contigo…

—Sí —gruñó Shaoran—. ¿Tú qué harías? Piensa que lo que hiciste fue lo peor que podrías haber hecho… y dicho.

—Me disculparía.

Shaoran dejó caer ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Si no quieres ayudarme…

—Te lo digo en serio —interrumpió Hiiragizawa sin alterarse—. Lo único que podría hacer es disculparme sinceramente. Tomoyo me conoce, y sabría si de verdad siento lo que hice. Ella sabría perdonarme, así como yo también sabría perdonarla si quien se equivocase fuera ella. La quiero y no me importa pedir perdón si eso supone no perderla.

—Y tú crees… ¿tú crees que Sakura…, si yo le pidiera disculpas…, me perdonaría?

—¿Sakura, a ti?

—_Eso_ he dicho.

La sonrisa de Eriol se amplió y miró hacia arriba, como haciéndose el interesante. Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto impaciente.

—Ésa es la parte que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y el otro lo miró algo furibundo, molesto porque no le hubiera acabado de decir nada—. Te deseo suerte, Shaoran. —Se rió—. Creo que la necesitarás.

—¡Muchas gracias!

El sarcasmo era lo único a lo que podía aspirar en momentos así, aunque fuera sólo para calmar sus ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Eriol. No lo había ayudado demasiado, salvo por aquello de disculparse.

¿Y si Sakura no lo perdonaba, de todas maneras?

Separó espalda y cabeza del casillero y miró el suelo con obstinación. No importaba…, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que intentarlo, eso y todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Porque, si no lo hacía, sabía que sería él quien no se perdonaría nunca a sí mismo por no haber hecho lo posible para recuperarla.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—Lo imaginaba —dijo Tomoyo—. Sabía que acabaría pasando esto tarde o temprano, Sakura. Sobre todo porque tú te empeñabas en negarlo.

La aludida se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y descansaron sobre su falda. Tomoyo se revolvió un poco en el banco del parque y suspiró.

—Si lo sabías¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —El color de su rostro no descendió un ápice—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas que estaba enamorada de Shaoran?

—¡Pues porque es una de esas cosas que hay que descubrir por uno mismo! Si yo te hubiera avisado, conociéndote, lo único que habría conseguido sería que lo negaras tanto a los demás como a ti. Incluso más de lo que intentaste evitar el tema durante todo este tiempo.

Era verdad. Y ella lo sabía.

—Quizá eso habría sido mejor. Ahora no sé cómo actuar…, aún menos que antes, me refiero. No sé cómo debería portarme con él ahora que sé… _eso_.

—¿Y por qué habrías de comportarte diferente?

Sakura suspiró, abatida.

—No sé.

—Sakura, no tienes porqué ser diferente a cómo has sido hasta el momento. —Los ojos amatistas se clavaron en los esmeraldas por un momento, y luego Tomoyo le agarró las manos—. No es que lleves enamorada desde que te diste cuenta¿no? Hasta ahora has sabido cómo actuar…

—Pues no me fue muy bien —rezongó Sakura—. Esto es un asco… Ni siquiera puedo estar enfadada.

—Entonces no lo estés.

Tomoyo miró el cielo encapotado y su ceño se frunció un poco. ¿Iba a llover?

—Shaoran _se merecería_ que lo estuviera, teniendo en cuenta lo que…

—Posiblemente, pero no puedes obligarte a enfadarte con él. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo a no guardarle rencor?

Sakura no dijo nada.

—Entonces habla con él —insistió Tomoyo al ver que su amiga no contestaba.

—¡Hablar con él! —Sakura la miró con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Después de lo que hizo!

—Si no puedes enfadarte¿de qué te sirve lo que haces? Apuesto a que lo estás pasando mal sin hablarle… ¿Lo ves? Te has sonrojado más todavía. Sakura, es fácil de adivinar sólo con verte. No seas terca.

Amamiya se levantó del banco como si quemara y su vista se perdió entre los árboles del parque. Podría decirse que se moría de ganas de hablarle y de olvidar su supuesto enfado de una vez, pero consideraría eso rendirse demasiado pronto, darle el gusto demasiado fácilmente…

—Está empezando a llover.

La voz de Tomoyo la arrancó de sus pensamientos y entonces se fijó verdaderamente en su entorno. Empezó a sentir las gotas de agua fría salpicándole la ropa, el pelo y la piel al descubierto y miró el cielo plagado de nubes negras. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Tomoyo se ponía de pie.

—Vamos, Sakura, ve a casa antes de que te resfríes por estar aquí a la lluvia. Yo también tengo que volver.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Le dio una patada a la puerta al comprobar por enésima vez que no podía abrirse. La lluvia, que caía a torrentes desde el cielo, no mejoraba su situación, y de seguir así no dudaba en que caería enfermo otra vez.

—¡Mierda!

Shaoran apoyó la cabeza contra la madera y cerró los ojos, completamente furioso. Se maldijo mil veces en su fuero interno por haber olvidado las llaves y que la única copia la tuviera Sakura. Las rosas rojas del ramo que había comprado estaban completamente empapadas, al igual que el papel, y todo el adorno hecho con brillantina y demás cosas que no tenía idea de lo que eran se habían ido definitivamente al demonio por culpa de la lluvia.

¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que llover _justo_ en ese momento, y por qué había tenido que olvidar las estúpidas llaves exactamente _ese _día? Oh, ya lo recordaba: era Murphy otra vez.

—Mmmm…, maldición…

Cuando Sakura dobló la esquina y vio su casa a una distancia de pocos metros, se quedó inmóvil. No fueron las paredes amarillas, las tejas azuladas o la madera del marco de las ventanas, sino la persona frente a la puerta.

—Mierda… —masculló al reconocer el pelo castaño y alborotado.

Shaoran tenía la frente apoyada contra la puerta, los ojos y los labios fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Parecía muy molesto. Y estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

Sakura no se movió y la lluvia siguió mojando.

¿Por qué estaba ahí afuera¿Pretendía enfermarse otra vez¿Y qué le preocupaba? Porque era obvio que algo estaba taladrándole la cabeza, a juzgar por su expresión… Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para dispersar las ideas en su mente.

¿Qué le importaba a ella¡No, definitivamente no le importaba lo que le pasara¡Estaba enfadada con él y _no le importaba!_

No le importaba si estaba enfadado. No le importaba si estaba preocupado por algo, o si tenía algún problema. No le importaba si estaba mojado y después tenía que meterse en la cama con cuarenta grados de fiebre durante cuatro días.

Por eso mismo no le preguntaría qué le pasaba. Porque _no _le importaba.

Sus pies hicieron algo de ruido cuando pisó un charquito de agua, pero él no lo notó, pese a que la chica estaba a sus espaldas. ¿Tan preocupado estaba?

No se lo preguntaría. Nada. Absolutamente nada…

No lo haría… ¡No!

_¡Sakura, pase lo que pase, no le preguntes qué le pasa… porque **no** te importa!_

—Shaoran¿te pasa algo? Pareces preocupado.

_Bien hecho, lista_.

Él se giró con algo de asombro… ¿Quizá porque le había hablado por primera vez desde ayer y de forma en absoluto fría… y hasta… interesada?

—Sakura…

La aludida se sonrojó ante su insistente mirada y clavó sus ojos en el suelo embarrado. Se sentía realmente tonta y débil. ¿A dónde había ido a parar su fuerza de voluntad desde que él estaba ahí?

—Siento mucho… lo de ayer. —Al oír la voz temblorosa de él, no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida—. Me porté como un imbécil. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Shaoran tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella y le ofrecía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que parecían haber sido sacadas de una lavadora, sin centrifugado previo. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, se encontró con sus ojos sombríos y ligeramente temblorosos. Con sólo verlo así, algo se le estrujó en el pecho y tuvo que contener las lágrimas en sus propios ojos.

De pronto, toda la rabia que quería o creía sentir se había esfumado, de haber existido, y aquel sentimiento había sido reemplazado por otro mucho más fuerte.

Definitivamente no podía enfadarse con él. Posiblemente nunca.

Shaoran se alarmó cuando vio que las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el rostro de Sakura comenzaban a mezclarse con lágrimas. Ella apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando reprimir los sollozos.

—Oye…

Estaba a punto de pedirle perdón otra vez porque era obvio que su descaro la había hecho llorar, pero la garganta se le cerró cuando Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos, casi aplastando el ramo de rosas entre los dos. No decía nada, pero seguía llorando. Tenía el rostro oculto en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro masculino y parecía no querer moverse de ahí.

—Yo también lo siento —hipó la chica—. La culpa es mía también… No quiero jugar contigo, pero no sé cómo comportarme, ni qué hacer…

—No llores, Sak.

Ella apretó más fuerte su cuello en la jaula de sus brazos.

—No peleemos más, por favor. No me gusta.

Él sonrió un poquito.

—¿Sabías que pasión y peleas van de la mano?

Poco a poco, los sollozos fueron cesando. Lo único que quedaba ahora era el ligero temblor de ella cada vez que intentaba hacer que el llanto parara de una vez.

—Y contigo siempre es así¿no?

—Lo siento, Sakura.

Ella se separó un poco de él y miró las rosas aplastadas contra el pecho de ambos. Una de sus manos abandonó el cuello de Shaoran y acarició con dedos temblorosos los pétalos carmíneos de una rosa que no había florecido por completo.

—Son preciosas… —dijo con voz suave.

—Se han echado a perder con la lluvia —rezongó él—. Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, Sakura. Y lo digo en serio.

La chica alzó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran notó cierta chispa de diversión en aquellos ojos verdes.

—¿Ya no vas a intentar seducirme?

Él sonrió terminantemente.

—En realidad, me refería a que no volvería a comprar un ramo de rosas para pedir disculpas. Los bombones de chocolate no se arruinan si la caja se moja con la lluvia, sirven para algo más que unas flores, y además son más baratos… —Miró el ramo con resentimiento y Sakura sonrió—. Me he gastado la mitad de mis ahorros en esto.

—Me conmueve tu espíritu de sacrificio —susurró ella burlonamente, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco para olfatear las rosas, que más que a rosas olían a Shaoran—. De todas formas, creo que no me habría gustado que me prometieras dejar de seducirme todo el tiempo. No serías tú.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando él le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la apretó contra él. Shaoran enterró el rostro en el cabello de ella y Sakura se quedó quieta, oyendo los latidos del corazón del chico.

—No quiero que cambies —prosiguió ella—. Me gusta que seas así… El Shaoran al que yo quiero es al real, al que sigue siendo tal y como ha sido siempre…

Él se quedó completamente paralizado y abrió los ojos de par en par. Incluso tuvo la sensación de que el corazón dejaba de latirle por un momento, el mismo tiempo que permaneció sin respirar, y después pareció querer recuperar los latidos perdidos agitándose rápida y fuertemente en el pecho.

¿Había entendido mal…. o Sakura acababa de decirle que lo quería?

—¿A-a qué te…?

Sakura le hizo guardar silencio con un leve gruñido y se apretó más contra él.

—Shaoran, por un segundo, estate callado.

A él no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, no supo si por la orden de ella o por el significado implícito que hubo en sus palabras hacía unos instantes. Aún sin salir de su asombro, levantó una mano y la apoyó en la nuca de ella. Le acarició el pelo de forma ausente y notó que ella aceptaba la caricia con gusto.

No le había gustado eso que dijo, y rogó porque la hubiera entendido mal. Porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas y no se tratara de una confusión, no sabría qué hacer con Sakura.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Konnichiwa, pervertidillos lectores míos. Qué tal están? Yo muy, muy contenta porque al fin tengo en mis manos el tomo 13 de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle… ¡Dios, cómo amo esa serie! Estoy muy ansiosa porque ya falta poco para una de las cosas más interesantes (y horribles xD) del manga (creo que será en el tomo 15), pero me contengo porque leer la historia de Kurogane es _casi_ tan interesante como eso otro (no quiero andar con spoilers; los que sigan el manga ya sabrán a qué me refiero…) y también lo es ver a Shaoran llorar (¡pobrecitoooo!). En realidad yo diría que es casi increíble, pero bueno, no me extraña, después de ver lo que vio. Y saben qué? Como hoy andaba con el librito de acá para allá, la profesora de Literatura lo anduvo viendo y al final le presté el tomo 1 para ver si se engancha al manga xD. El lunes me enteraré de si le gustó o no… Y otra cosa, siguiendo con lo del incesto que comenté el otro día, salió en el noticiero (o los informativos, o como le digan allá en donde esté cada uno a las noticias de la tele… xD) un caso de amor entre hermanos, y creí entender que él era adoptado. Bien, el chico incluso estuvo preso porque en el país en donde viven el incesto está prohibido y penado. ¡Qué tontería! Si ni siquiera son hermanos… Es cosa suya lo que hagan¿no? Si se quieren, pues qué más da… ¡Abajo esa ley estúpida, me da ganas de cargarme a alguien! Estará el incesto también penado en Japón (aunque la cosa vaya de hermanastros)? Espero que no, porque sino yo sé de dos que irían presos y tendría que acabar ambientando el fic en una cárcel xD. 

Pero ya pasemos a la historia, que me estoy yendo mucho por las ramas.

Ya ven que Shaoran no es tan imbécil como parece (risas), o si lo prefieren, se dio cuenta que era ceder o perder algo que le interesa demasiado… Y yo sé que a muchas les molestó lo que hizo en el capítulo anterior, pero espero que esto sirviera un poquito, que no es cruel aunque muchas veces la cague cuando abre la boca… ¡Y no voy a ponerlo de rodillas a pedir perdón porque Sakura no es tan sádica como ustedes! xDD (y además soy la autora y no quiero porque lo adoro...).Yo tendría en cuenta que él no sabe lo que siente, y mucho menos lo que siente Sakura, que no por ser mujer necesariamente tiene que estar enamorada de él ni ser sensible, verdad? Pensar eso sí sería machista, en mi opinión. Pero pasando a Sakura, ya ven que dijo las palabras mágicas… y se entendieron perfectamente, aunque no fuera de forma completamente directa. Brindamos con champagne o tiramos cohetes? No sólo se dio cuenta de lo que siente, sino que lo dijo a la primera de cambio… Una chica bastante sincera, verdad? Aunque se sienta usada. Me gustó hacer que no le diera miedo confesar nada. Ahora, qué va a hacer Shaoran con eso? Oh, y si quieren un consejo, no se lo pidan a Eriol xD.

Vayamos a los reviews que ya resulto bastante pesada…

**Lily-libertad**: Hola! Bueno, espero no haberte desesperado tanto en esta ocasión (aunque resulte divertido :P), y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya ves que estos chicos no encajan demasiado últimamente, pero las cosas quizá se calmen un poco después de esto… Es decir, no creo que Shaoran siga teniendo ganas de acosarla después de lo que pasó xD. ¿Lo acosará ella a él? Sería interesante verlo. En fin, me despido y te agradezco el review. Saludos!

**Shi no hime**: En cuanto dibuje a Koshi, te paso la imagen de alguna forma, sí, pero primero tengo que hacerlo xD. Se le habrá pasado la calentura a Shaoran después de esto? Yo la verdad no lo creo, pero lo que sí creo es que no va a seguir tan pesado, aunque sólo sea por evitar guerras entre Sakura y él. Y si me imagino tener a Shaoran tan dispuesto para todo? Dios, no, porque si me lo imagino me deprimo… ¡Yo ya habría dado el brazo a torcer desde un principio! Si es que Sakura es toda una heroína con voluntad de hierro. Bueno, espero que el capítulo te guste y te agradezco el review. Besos!

**Lady Cornamenta**: Me encanta que te encante (ya vamos de nuevo xD) el capítulo, y espero que te esté quedando bien la historia. La verdad es que me dejaste bastante intrigada con el tema y me gustaría saber cómo va. No escribiste ningún Sakura/Shaoran todavía? Entonces, en cuanto lo hagas, me avisás y lo leo. Saludos por allá y gracias por el review.

**Ana**: Hola! Eh, que no tardo tanto en actualizar… hay autores que suben un capítulo por mes o algo así, y yo lo hago cada semana siempre que puedo (porque no tengo Internet en casa) xD. Ya veo que Shaoran te entusiasma bastante (y a quién no, jujuju), y ya digo que me parece que los dos tienen parte de razón. En cuanto al tema de los apellidos, muy pronto se revelará de qué va la cosa, y creo que no va a ser algo que les guste demasiado y probablemente quieran matarme, pero qué le voy a hacer, tendré que esconderme debajo de una piedra. Saludos y gracias!

**ShirikoSakura**: Mmmm, que Sakura se iba a dejar, eh? Pues ya ves que les hizo fuck you a todos los que querían eso (incluido Shaoran). Lo de que no pueden por ser "hermanos" es bastante relativo, pero vemos que lo que le importa a Sakura, más que eso, son sus sentimientos y el hecho de que se siente más usada que un trapo de piso. Y lo de quién se resiste a Shaoran, pues… Sakura, un ratito chiquito? De lo que haga después de ese ratito ya no respondo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo y que nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por tu review.

**Minami**: Hola, Minami-chan. Bueno, en cuanto a lo de si Sakura es tonta o no, yo no debería opinar… porque le tengo rabia por otras cosas y probablemente te dé la razón sin que la pobre chica merezca ser llamada imbécil con tanta naturalidad. Igual ya ves que el motivo más importante por el cual Sakura se negó es precisamente por uno ligado a la forma de comportarse de Shaoran y el hecho de pensar que él puede conseguir eso que quiere con quien le apetezca y en cuanto le dé la gana, y Sakura no quiere ser simplemente un capricho para él porque lo que ella siente es otra cosa (o al menos ella _cree_ sentir otra cosa que él :P). Te agradezco tu review y te mando un beso.

**Undine**: Sí, mucha cercanía hay por ahí, pero creo que a Shaoran ya lo curaron de espanto y no va a seguir siendo tan pesado a partir de ahora… aunque sólo sea para no terminar otra vez mal con su adorado _caprichito_ (qué tonto que es). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque no haya estado nada calentito. Sepan esperar xD. Saludos y gracias.

**Claire Sak**: Hola y encantada. Me alegro de que el fic te guste, aunque lo sorprendente es que tu capítulo favorito (hasta el momento, al menos) sea el que acaba peor (también hasta el momento…). La verdad es que me sentí halagadísima con eso que dijiste respecto a lo que escribo y a la edad que tengo, porque mi hermana, en vez de decirme que soy de mente abierta, me dice que soy de mente pervertida… xDDD. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Y en cuanto a lo de dejar a Shaoran dormir calentito… lo dejo mientras se venga a dormir conmigo (risas). Nah, si el pobre tiene aguante, algo tendrá que conseguir algún día. ¡Sé fuerte, chico, sé fuerte! De nuevo gracias por dejar review y espero que nos leamos. Saludos.

**Dani**: Me alegro de que el fic te guste, y yo sé que todos quieren que _eso_ pase, pero ni Sakura se deja tan fácil ni yo soy tan bondadosa como para no hacerlos sufrir a ustedes y a Shaoran un poquito más, jejeje… Gracias por el review y nos leemos.

**Miyuky-san**: Konnichipuuu! Sakura y Shaoran son El Problema, definitivamente, y chocan tanto que, hasta que aprendan a entenderse bien y a ser sinceros consigo mismos, va a pasar un tiempo… y hasta ese momento van a sufrir (risa macabra). Y la verdad es que no estoy segura de si este fic no tiene mucho de comedia, porque le metí de todo un poco en cuanto a los géneros, así que es un cacao difícil de calificar… aunque yo lo haya puesto en "romance/humor"… si mal no recuerdo. Y no me meto los agradecimientos por donde se te ocurre porque son tantos que no me caben… por eso mismo deberías ser menos agradecida, ves? Ni siquiera podés vengarte de mí xD. Un saludo y gracias.

**Arcueid27granger**: Hola! Me alegro mucho de que el fic te guste, aunque no les dé un segundo de paz a los pobres chicos, y ya ves que al final Shaoran sí pidió perdón y parece que las cosas se arreglaron… _de momento_ y en cuanto a _ese_ tema. Ahora sí, ya veremos cómo hacen con lo que viene, porque sospecho que se les va a ir de las manos, jejeje… Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Gabyhyatt**: Mi querida Gabyhyatt… no tenés idea de lo que me hizo reír tu comentario. Aparentemente la chica no se entiende ni ella, pero qué le vamos a hacer… además, entre los dos no hacen uno, cada uno con sus cosas. Igual esperemos que algún día se aclaren, no? Estaría bien, porque no dan pie con bola. Saludos y te agradezco tu review.

**Karen-SM**: Konnichiwaaa! Jujuju, a decir verdad, lo de la cartita se me ocurrió porque lo vivo constantemente con mi sobrino (pero no pienses mal, que a mí el incesto -con él al menos- no me va xD) y las cartas que escriben son para retorcerse de risa… e indignación algunas veces… después no me extraña que algunos tipos nos traten como idiotas. Efectivamente Shaoran dejó el orgullo de lado, por suerte, y Sakura dijo algo muy interesante gracias a ello, verdad? En cuanto a la duda que me planteaste sobre lo que Sakura piensa acerca de su relación con Shaoran, el tema es que se tienen ganas, sí, y precisamente por ello la chica ignoró su moral durante todo el tiempo que pudo, pero en ese momento pareció recordarla y, además, también rechazó hacer algo con él porque obviamente ella siente otra cosa y no quiere que Shaoran la use o significar para él lo mismo que pudo haber significado Meiling o vaya uno a saber cuántas otras más. Espero haber aclarado tu duda, y sino me avisás y me extiendo lo que sea necesario. Un saludo y gracias por dejar review!

**Luna-Box**: Bueno, si Nadeshiko te parece tan inocente, yo no te lo voy a desmentir, pero te diría que no te fiaras tanto xD. Igual sí te doy la razón en eso de que es muy comprensiva. Después, pasando a Sakura y Shaoran, espero que te hayan quedado más claros los motivos esta vez, luego de leer el inicio del capítulo, y además mirá lo que dije al respecto en el review anterior a éste, que también me hicieron la misma pregunta. Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos.

**Kmilita-chan**: Hola de nuevo. No sé si la mujer será más responsable que el hombre, la verdad, pero lo que sí creo es que la situación también la obliga: es decir, si pasara algo (embarazo, por ejemplo), quien tendría que cargar con el paquete obligatoriamente sería ella y no él. Y Shaoran no es malo, pero sí es bastante torpe y como no sabía nada de lo que a Sakura le pasaba (me refiero a que ella lo quiera), fuera de lo que es el deseo, tampoco creyó que sus palabras fueran tan graves… hasta después de ver su reacción. Lo que cuenta es que le pidió perdón y parece haber cambiado de actitud, no? Aunque lo de quedarse a mitad de camino no le haya hecho ninguna gracia, de seguro… Y acerca de tu pregunta, de momento ni Shaoran ni Sakura hablaron de nada, pero los dos sobreentienden ser algo así como… "hermanos con derecho" o amantes, si lo preferís. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos.

**Danny1989**: Me parece bien que el capítulo te haya gustado pese al final problemático, y que no odies a ninguno de los dos… El tema de los apellidos se sabrá pronto, así que no te comas las uñas y sé paciente un poquito más. La personalidad de Shaoran en este fic es bastante… difícil de manejar. Sinceramente me costó bastante hacerlo así de… alzado xD sin que perdiera la esencia del original, pero creo que lo conseguí. Oh, y desde luego, esperemos que la tercera sea la vencida en cuanto a lo de consumar el acto xD. Besos y nos leemos.

**Kary2507**: Gomen nasai por haber tardado en publicar el capítulo anterior, pero es que no pude venir antes al ciber y toda esa historia. Por qué todo el mundo quiere matar a Shaoran? Pobrecito! Él no tiene la culpa de que yo lo haga tan… así! Lo de que era sólo sexo lo dijo porque lo más probable es que lo crea, siendo que (al menos hasta entonces) no tenía ni idea de lo que a Sakura le pasa con él, y tampoco entiende lo que a él mismo le pasa… Cómo iba a decir algo más romántico, entonces? xD Y Sakura también anda calentando la cafetera y después no hace nada, así que no la defiendas tanto (risas). El trabajo sobre "La naranja mecánica" me salió muy bien, de hecho la profesora pensó que lo había copiado de Internet xD, pero le dije que no y nada, me encargó que le haga un comentario sobre el libro para la revista del instituto (megasonrisa). Me van a publicar un montón de cosas, además de una carta de amor que escribí para un concurso y que gané junto a otras dos personas (haciendo la V de la victoria xD). Pero volviendo a la historia… (que me fui un montón de tema), Sakura no le dio celos a Shaoran ni se vengó, pero lo interesante es que le dijo que lo quiere, verdad? Y desde luego el chico podría ser más "romántico" (no me gusta esa palabra para esta expresión, pero no se me ocurre otra tampoco) si de verdad pensara que siente algo por ella además de… capricho. En fin, muchas gracias por el pedazo de review, que me encantó, y gracias también por lo de estar disponible por si necesito ayuda n.n me parece un gesto muy lindo de tu parte. Besos y nos leemos!

**Thanya**: Me alegro de que la historia te guste y que no estés violenta con ninguno de los dos y entiendas sus puntos de vista… porque la verdad es que cada uno lleva razón, a su manera. A mí esa canción de Tiziano Ferro también me gusta mucho, es muy sexy y queda bastante bien para el caso! Te agradezco el comentario y espero que nos leamos pronto. Ja ne!

**AnGeLxChAn**: Hola! Ya volviste de Babalandia? Espero que sí, porque en este capítulo no hubo escenas hot como en el anterior xD. No es de extrañar que te quedaras con las ganas de leer algo más (de hecho, ésa era mi intención, jejeje), pero hay que tener paciencia y pensar que Sakura no se va a dejar tan fácil si cree que lo único que quiere hacer él es usarla para descargar, por decirlo de alguna manera, cuando lo que ella siente es algo bastante distinto. Lo de que cuidara de Shaoran mientras éste estuviera enfermo lo hice principalmente porque… me pareció muy kawaii xD, y en segundo lugar porque quería mostrar una faceta más dulce de ella que la que se muestra más a menudo, siendo que está constantemente peleándose con su querido "hermanito" porque él resulta muchas veces insoportable (aunque no por eso deja de ser adorable). Lo de las cartitas yo tampoco creo que sea muy recomendable, salvo que lo que en realidad quieras es levantarle el ego hasta las nubes a alguien gratuitamente… Otra vez con lo de que Shaoran es adoptado? Si es que yo no te digo que no (ni que sí), lo que te digo es que no recuerdo haberlo dicho xD. Igual ya falta menos para que Sakura averigüe de qué va el tema, así que sólo hay que tener un poquito más de paciencia y ya está, que todo se entenderá a su tiempo. Ah, y me encanta saber que te confundo n.n Te gusta esa canción de Tiziano Ferro? Pfff, y a mí… es como para soltar babas xD, y además el chico no está nada mal tampoco… Pero que conste que la elegí porque quedaba de perlas, eh? De hecho, siempre que la escuchaba me acordaba de este Shaoran, así que decidí ponerla. Ponerse filosófica a veces está bien, pero a mí me deja bastante frustrada porque no suelo llegar a ninguna conclusión con las preguntas más interesantes… porque son las más difíciles y las que nadie sabría contestar a ciencia cierta, claro. Pero bueno, mejor lo dejo acá que ya me estoy extendiendo un montón… Gracias por el review y te mando un beso!

**Catanovoac**: Me parece muy bien que te guste la historia, sí, sí, y Shaoran es un apampanado total, pero estoy de acuerdo con que igualmente es un amor xD. Bye bye, y espero que nos leamos. Thank you for the review.

**Kaamenchan**: Hola! Bueno, al menos no sos la única que no se dio cuenta del tema de los apellidos, y supongo que yo tampoco lo habría hecho si no fuera la escritora xD. Obviamente Sakura no se iba a dejar tan fácil, y eso yo ya lo venía diciendo desde hacía rato, y también obviamente a Shaoran alguien (Sakura) iba a tener que pararle los pies un poco, sobre todo si da constantemente a entender (bueno, ahora no tanto…) que lo único que quiere es sacarse las ganas porque anda caliente con ella. Pobrecitos los dos, pero al menos se reconciliaron y eso es lo bueno. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, y prepárense para lo que se viene en el siguiente… Besos y gracias.

**Crazy Angel Diana**: Puntual… por mí lo sería, pero en el problema de ir a un ciber, como vivo bastante lejos de la ciudad (en medio del puto monte!) entran terceras personas y no tengo forma de cambiar eso. Así que tenés una teoría sobre lo de los apellidos… bueno, no te la voy a preguntar, no vaya a ser que se aviven los demás si leen tu comentario xD. Tomoyo y Shaoran sí que se llevan bien, eh? Lo puse exactamente para que se vea eso, porque normalmente siempre pongo a Sakura con Tomoyo y no a él, cuando también son amigos. Además, también quería que se viera que él no se porta igual con cuanta chica se le cruce, por mucho que ésta le parezca simpática o linda, como le pareció Tomoyo desde la primera vez que la vio y dijo aquello sobre los animales del Discovery Channel xD. Sakura tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero no es de extrañar, ya que quiere evitar que cualquiera la use, sobre todo si quiere a esa persona de un modo diferente. Y en cuanto a lo de TRC… estaba enojada con Sakura por algo que pasó en el manga en el capítulo 142 (o por ahí), cuando rechazó a Shaoran… pero como después le pidió perdón y le sonrió (y que conste que es la primera vez que sonríe en meses, luego de _eso tan feo de algunos tomos atrás_), así que la perdono y vuelvo a quererla. Ya ves cómo funciono, no? xD En fin. Muchas gracias por dejar review y espero nos leamos pronto. Besos!

**Verito.S**: No, si yo no digo que Shaoran deje de ser mono por ser lo que es… (de hecho, es tan sexy con toda esa sangre y ese ojo ajeno… -risas-), y creeme si fuera por mí no dejaba que le pasara nada, aunque tampoco le veo salida a la situación… (¡malas CLAMP, malas!). Pero volviendo al fic, lo de Sakura vemos que, más que por la moral, pasa por el hecho de que no quiere sentirse utilizada cuando ella lo quiere de una forma distinta y no puramente sexual, como cree que él la necesita a ella. Ahora tiene más sentido que antes, verdad? Shaoran probablemente tiene razón con lo de que era una tontería salir con eso de que era su hermano en ese momento, pero ya vemos que eso fue un motivo secundario y lo importante es lo que no se dijo… hasta el final de este capítulo. Jo, me diste ganas de un helado de limón y chocolate…

**Rocío**: Buuu, pobre Shaoran, nadie lo quiere… ¡salvo yo! Bueno, y Sakura, y un montón de locas más, pero ninguna de ellas cuenta. Y yo sé que puede parecer que lo único que él quiere es sexo… de hecho, lo piensa Sakura e incluso él mismo, pero no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen. Igual, tiempo al tiempo y los hechos hablarán por sí solos. Sakura sensible? Como cualquiera, supongo… Y te parece que a él no le importaría si estuviera en su lugar? Quizá lo único que pasa es que Shaoran no tiene idea de que ella pretende otra cosa de él, pero ahora que lo sabe las cosas cambian. Bueno, un saludo y gracias por el review!

**Florcita-star**: Hola y bienvenida! Me alegro de que la historia te parezca interesante, y bueno, Shaoran es un perdido, sí, pero al menos intenta controlarse… o lo intentaba, hasta que mandó todo al carajo xD. Gracias por el review y saludos también.

**Margara**: Eh, no le digas mugroso al chico que nosotras ya tenemos constancia de que se ducha, jejeje. La vida está llena de altibajos, sí, y ahora vino otro alto, verdad? Shaoran no es machista, es sólo que anda como loco y la otra encima calienta la pava y después no se bebe el mate, como dice una amiga mía xD. Fue lo suficientemente poco orgulloso como para pedirle perdón con tal de no perderla, así que eso tiene que significar algo, no? El único problema acá es que él no sabe lo que siente, y mucho menos sabía que Sakura lo quería hasta que ella se lo dijo, y seguramente las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora… Ténganle paciencia al pobrecito. Saludos y gracias por el comentario!

**Lady Fiorella**: Definitivamente Shaoran disfrutó de su enfermedad como pocas personas pueden hacerlo, con esa enfermera cuidándolo con tanto esmero… Lo de los apellidos no lo notaron otros tampoco, así que no sos la única despistada por estos lares :P. Y en cuanto a lo del típico macho… ya lo vengo diciendo en tres reviews seguidos xD (y más antes); él no se fija en lo que siente más allá de lo que el cuerpo le dice y lo interpreta de un modo diferente que Sakura, pero no por ello está indiferente si la lastima y tampoco pensó que para ella fuera algo tan importante… porque no sabía que Sakura lo quiere hasta el final de este capítulo. Ya los hechos serán la mejor evidencia de que no es ningún macho insensible, pero yo no adelanto más que sino me quedo sin historia. En cuanto a lo de las fotos, pasá el link (poniendo las "arrobas" y "puntos" con letras y entre paréntesis o cosas así para que no lo borren) y así las veo. Un beso y gracias por el comentario.

**Klausss**: OMD, cómo me reí con tu review xD, y ni hablar de preocuparte porque te haya quedado largo, que a mí me encantan los reviews largos (dicen que mientras más largo mejor, no?… xD). Me alegra saber que te gusta la relación entre Sakura y Nadeshiko, porque no demasiada gente se fija en ello, y la verdad es que intenté que fuera extraña pero linda a la vez… es como si guardaran distancia pero se nota que se quieren y se entienden perfectamente, y algunas veces parecen más hermanas o amigas que madre e hija (y que conste que a mí no me gustan "Las chicas Gillmore" y no lo veo xD). Te gusta Koshi? Jaja, bueno, eso sí que me lo había dicho más gente… y es que es encantador! Te confesaré que me gustan muchísimo los chicos gays, porque la mayoría son súper simpáticos y casi más fiables que una mujer, según mi madre xD, así que no pude resistir la tentación de ponerlo… aunque es una pena que no salga tanto, o sino la historia ya la hago de él toda y dejaría de ser fan fic. Y otra cosa que también me gustó es que no llamaras machista a Shaoran… extrañaba que alguien _no_ se lanzara contra su cuello, por una vez. Besos y espero que nos leamos pronto, te agradezco mucho el review!

**Phoebe**: Antes que nada he de decirte que fuiste la primera persona que, hasta el momento, captó exactamente lo que yo quería decir con el capítulo anterior, y no sabés lo mucho que me agrada eso, después de que el 99 del público quisiera linchar a Shaoran. Ciertamente ambos tienen parte de razón, según yo, porque como bien dijiste, Shaoran estará caliente con ella prácticamente desde que la conoce y sobre eso Sakura no tiene la culpa, pero sí de lo que hace a partir de aceptar estar con él. Me encantó que te dieras cuenta de que lo de ella va por el lado de los sentimientos, porque eso era exactamente lo que quería transmitir… aunque dejándolos a ustedes adivinarlo, claro, y efectivamente el problema es que ella está enamorada de él y no le gusta nada la idea de ser un calentón pasajero y después puerta. El miedo a no significar nada para Shaoran, que sí significa mucho para ella, es lo que la detuvo en ese momento, aunque quizá se diera cuenta un ratito después… Ya veremos qué pasa ahora que Sakura le dijo (o le insinuó… de forma bastante directa, hemos de aclarar) que lo quiere. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y me encantará seguir leyéndote. Saludos y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Niicole**: Hello! Me gusta que te guste la historia, y además Sakura, que es adorable aunque se tenga ganado mi rabia algunas veces. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos y gracias.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Oh, review rápido… es una pena que no fuera más lento, pero bueno, no siempre se puede tener todo; lo importante es que te haya gustado… y que me hayas dejado comentario xD. Lo de los apellidos es algo que bastante más gente tampoco había notado, jejeje, y no los culpo, porque me encargué de no sacar el tema demasiado tampoco. Y en cuanto a lo de TRC… la verdad es que a la pobre se la entiende, porque está destruida. Lo bueno es que sonriera, no? Hace cuánto que no lo hacía? Eso a mí me parece una MUY buena señal… y además no había reparado antes en el hecho de que el Shaoran que está ahora con ella se quedó con el corazón del otro, así que en parte sigue siendo el Shaoran que Sakura conoció y lo que anda dando vueltas por ahí con un ojito de cada color es sólo un "receptáculo vacío", como el mismo Yukito había llamado a los cuerpos sin alma… Así que la verdad es que tengo bastantes esperanzas en cuanto a la relación esta… en caso de que las CLAMP quieran ser buenas por una vez… u.u Pero bueno, nuevamente me estoy desviando del tema, así que mejor te agradezco el review y te mando un beso. Ya me contarás si te gustó este capítulo.

**MaKAkiSs**: De verdad que el capítulo anterior casi te hace llorar? Jujuju, pues me parece genial… no porque me guste ver sufrir a nadie, sino por lo que significa poder hacer llorar a un lector con un capítulo, que es mucho para cualquiera que escriba el saber que puede emocionar a alguien… Ah, estoy muy satisfecha, para tu desgracia xD. Igual agradezcan que la reconciliación no tardó nada (es que no tendría sentido retardarla mucho), y ya veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora y de que Sakura dijo _aquello_. Las actualizaciones no llegan a mi mail tampoco (es algo que pasa cada tanto y es problema del _Fanfictionpuntonet_), ni los reviews, ni nada, pero luego de un día se pasa y todo vuelve a la normalidad, así que no me preocupo. Espero que te vaya bien con las cosas de la escuela, que sé que joden bastante porque también soy estudiante, al fin y al cabo. Muchos besos y gracias por dejarme el review aunque estuvieras apurada; es un bonito gesto de tu parte n.n

**Hermy**: Bueno, espero que después de esto la bronca con Shaoran ya se te haya pasado… Y la verdad es que no era mi intención que lo vieran como un cerdo machista, pero parece que fue la impresión de muchas… y confío en que cambie conforme la historia avance y los hechos hablen mejor que las palabras. Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto, querida. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Meems Asakura**: Holas de new, Meeeeems (me gusta como suena eso). Acá hay capítulo nuevo, y espero que te guste. Y no hay problema; si tenés dudas o necesitás ayuda con algo, here I'm. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Xx-NatyLi-xX**: Hola, querida! Bueno, antes que nada te agradezco mucho el comentario, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estás hasta los topes de trabajo (aunque no sepa qué trabajo es xD) y aun así me estás escribiendo (se emociona)... por eso te adoro, sí, sí. Espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque no sea demasiado movidito, y te deseo mucha suerte en lo que sea que estás haciendo... que, repito, no sé qué es (qué curiosa es la gente). Muchos besos y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Hola! Jajaja, bueno, no sé si Shaoran estaba "prendido" o no, pero lo que sí sé es que estaba bastante "contento" (y no me refiero a contento de feliz, sino a otra cosita...), pero el pobre se tuvo que quedar con las ganas. Ya ves que el orgullo sí que fue doblegado, pero hizo falta un descanso de un día para poder juntar valor y, además, saber de qué forma hacerlo... aunque la verdad es que Shaoran podría haber sobrevivido sin el "gran" consejo de Eriol xD. En fin. Espero que el capi te guste y te agradezco tu reviewwww! Sayonara!

**K. HeLeNa LAnkAsTeR**: Hum... perdoná mi ignorancia, pero qué significa rifar? (se sonroja). Ya me lo dirás u.u Uh, uh, cómo que tu niño? QUE ES MÍO! (tose) Quiero decir, de Sakura-chan, desde siempre... Al final sí que fue un chico bueno y comprensivo, así que no tenemos nada que criticarle (porque que sea libidinoso no nos molesta). Y en cuanto a cómo se las arreglará Sakura para resistir la tentación, la verdad no sabría decirte, porque yo no funciono con tanta fuerza de voluntad como ella, creo xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos!

**Khorih**: Hola! Dioooos, me mataste de risa con tus comentarios, sinceramente. En cuanto a lo de la resaca, afortunadamente yo tampoco sufrí nunca ninguna, así que tuve que basarme en lo que dicen quienes sí las sufrieron para poder escribir eso... y como no me criticaron, supongo que será así de terrible realmente. Sobre Meiling... la pobre chica despertó el odio de prácticamente todo el público femenino que tengo (habrá tres excepciones a la regla, como mucho), pero yo no la veo mala; como bien dijiste, sólo es un poco facilona... Pero, seamos sinceras, si es Shaoran, quién se lo pierde? xD Y Shaoran _la cagó_ por enésima vez en el capítulo anterior, pero al menos pidió disculpas y nosotras y Sakura, que lo amamos, todo se lo perdonamos y, además, después andamos babeando porque se portó bien (por fin). Y del cacerolazo ni hablar, desde luego, que no estaría bien arruinar un monumento así (babas, babas). Vos sos de las mías (aunque yo no cuente por ser la autora, pero olvidemos eso por un momento) y pensás que Nadeshiko no puede ser taaaan tonta (o ingenua, si quieren...) con el tema de sus adorados "hijitos" y los armarios. Koshi es adorable, pero Shaoran celoso lo es todavía más... quién le iba a decir al pobre chico que tendría atrás al amigo de Sakura al que, poco tiempo antes, le habría arrancado los ojos de haber podido (y que conste que lo de los ojos no lo digo porque sea Shaoran ni siga TRC, jojojo...). Creo que no te di tiempo a leer el capítulo último, pero es que si no subía esto hoy los lectores me mataban. Espero que te guste esta entrega y que dejes review, así nos reímos (o al menos yo), otro rato. Mata ne!

**Lyssette-Reyes**: Hi! Nah, no te perdiste los capítulos, si los leíste xD... o al menos eso entiendo yo. Todas somos conscientes de la gran suerte que tiene Sakura, y además la envidiamos... primero el amiguito (gay, pero amiguito) buenorro, y después hermana de Shaoran... ja! Será bastarda xD. Lo de la cebolla es una buena excusa, siempre y cuando la autora no la haya usado ya y, por tanto, no se crea una palabra... Te paso un pañuelo o un Shaoran para que te abrace? Mejor lo primero, y lo segundo me lo quedo yo, jejeje... Besos y gracias!

**Zauberry**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado... tentador? Mmmm, probablemente, y sino le preguntamos a Sakura a ver qué opina la pobrecilla al respecto xD. Ya ves qué problema tenía Sakura para "entregarse", y no es que le dé miedo, sino que no se fía un pelo de Shaoran y no quiere que la use como un trapo viejo... así que está bien lo que hace, si piensa eso, creo, porque ella a Shaoran, de momento, no le lee la mente (cuántas cosas se solucionarían sino...). Veamos cuánto dura su lógica. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Christelle272**: Demasiado rápido? No creo, de hecho, me retrasé, porque suelo subirlos los viernes o sábados de cada semana (siempre que pueda), pero mejor que pienses eso, así no te enojás xD. No te diste cuenta de lo de los apellidos? Oh, despistaaaadaaa! Nah, seguramente yo tampoco me habría dado cuenta... porque soy peor xD. Saludos y espero que nos leamos; bye bye...

**Angie90**: Jajaja, ese "gracias a Dios" me sonó a mucho alivio... ni creas que por leer este fic vas a tener ganas de violarlo; yo vivo con mi sobrino y de momento no tuve inclinaciones extrañas por escribir estas morbosidades xD. Efectivamente, entre uno que se queda con las ganas y la otra que no entiende de qué va la cosa, no hacen uno bueno. Tengamos paciencia, y que sea lo que Dios quiera... Besos!

**Katiuska**: No te hagas mala sangre por lo de los apellidos, Kati-chan, que mucha gente no se dio cuenta tampoco, y yo evité mencionar demasiado el tema para no crear demasiado sospecha y sorprender a los lectores más despistados después. Shaoran se quedó sacando humo, sí, pero eso se debe a que entre ellos no hablan (falta de comunicación en la pareja, como quien diría que son idiotas xD) y que sacan conclusiones sin preguntar nada; los dos se sienten el juguete del otro y ahí está el tema. Lamento que no haya pasado nada picante en el capítulo, pero era necesaria más dulzura que otra cosa, o la reconciliación no serviría para nada, porque Sakura volvería a enojarse... En fin. Un saludito y te cuidás. Muack!

**Diana Prenze**: Otra que también se dio cuenta del tema de los apellidos xD (ya van varios seguidos, y yo de lo más contenta). La historia estuvo caldeadita hasta ahora, pero seguirá? Yo creo que Shaoran se va a aplacar un poco, para desgracia de todas las morbosas... aunque habrá que ver cuándo se recupera, jajaja. Nos seguimos leyendo; muchas gracias por el comentario.

**Suki-chan90**: Me alegro de que la historia te guste y te intrigue tanto, y espero haber aclarado algunos puntos con este capítulo, aunque el que viene será definitivamente escencial en el transcurso del relato (snif). Te mando saludos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!

**Syaoran-yoggdrasill**: Hola! Bueno, bueno, me parece bien que te guste tanto Sakura, así la cosa está más igualada (porque nosotras nos inclinamos casi todas al otro prota, qué se le va a hacer xD). El capítulo 144 de Tsubasa fue uno de los mejores de esta nueva temporada tan... horrible (llora desconsoladamente), y creo que alivió a más de uno/a con aquella sonrisa y esa charla, que ya era hora de que hicieran algo más que mirarse con remordimiento, o Sakura moriría en manos de todas las fans del chico clonado (sonrisita inocente). Pero volviendo al fic, ya ves que Shaoran se puso las pilas y parece dar indicio de quedarse más calmadito a partir de ahora, porque sabe a lo que tiene que enfrentarse después sino... aprende a los golpes, definitivamente xD. Por cierto, te agregué al msn, así que a ver si nos encontramos. Besos y gracias!

**Tsu Asakura**: No, no mates a _Shaorancito_, que ya se disculpó! El chico es casi perfecto, y en ese casi entran sus metidas de pata, pero qué le vamos a hacer, si es así... Lo perdonamos porque su intenciones son buenas (...?) y porque... porque es lindo igual. Ah, y porque está arrepentido y lo hizo sin querer. Y como Shaoran se portó tal y como todas esperamos (entre suspiros soñadores xD) que haga, Sakura ya se olvidó de la bronca y aceptó sus disculpas... y se confesó, además. Y ahora qué? Ah, el chico está en un problema... de nuevo... que se sumará a otro peor dentro de nada. Y no hubo celos, ni pasión, ni nada de eso, lo sé, pero era necesario que el capítulo fuera tierno antes que nada, o sino no habría cambio y las cosas seguirían como están. Creo que Shaoran va a tener que renunciar a los "apasionamientos" por un rato... o vivirlos él solo xD. Que por qué quiero matar a Sakura? Pues... en general, porque, como estoy celosa, cada pequeño defecto suyo es como un bálsamo de alivio para mí xD, y, por ende, cada pequeño malestar que le cause a mi querido Shaoran lo tomo como una ofensa personal hacia mí y mis deseos de asesinarla van en aumento... Pero siempre le perdono todo en cuanto hace algo lindo por él, eh? No vayas a pensar que soy tan mala (risas). En cuanto a lo del libro que estaba leyendo, se llama "La naranja mecánica" y es de Anthony Burgess... es muy fácil de leer (tardé alrededor de cuatro horas en total, creo, contando lo que leí en dos días y a ratos) y engancha muchísimo... en cuanto a la película no respondo, porque todavía no la vi, pero igual te aconsejo leas el libro primero, que no decepciona. También me despido, y desde luego no me aburrís con el review, porque me encantan las contestaciones largas, así que nada. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo n.n

**Pennyfeather**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto, aunque no hubiera "consumación del acto" xD. Creo que el pobre Shaoran va a tener que bajar unos cuantos cambios y hacerse a las condiciones de Sakura si no quiere perderla... y es obvio que está dispuesto al sacrificio antes que a lamentar su desaparición (no literalmente hablando, claro). Espero que esta entrega también haya sido de tu agrado y te mando saludos. Gracias por dejar review.


	15. Los padres de Shaoran

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP… Cantamos todos algo de Bandana? Ah, me encantó que se confesara tanta gente… yo tenía una carpeta de ellas, saben? Y con una amiga bailábamos las coreografías en las tardes de aburrimiento… xD. Bien, les toca ponerse en ridículo a ustedes ahora. Y, por cierto, NUNCA aguanté a Mambrú…**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15: "Los padres de Shaoran"

—¿Diga?

Fujitaka había tenido prácticamente que correr desde la cocina al comedor para atender el teléfono antes de que dejara de sonar. Levantó el tubo con rapidez y quiso recuperar el aliento perdido, pero la voz al otro lado de la línea hizo que quedara momentáneamente sin respiración.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Fujitaka… ¿Qué tal está mi hijo?

En el piso de arriba, una musiquita monótona resonaba dentro de la habitación. Dentro de la pantalla del televisor, conectado a una consola de las antiguas, un hombrecito bajo y regordete saltaba de un lado a otro en su mundo de una única dimensión. Los escenarios eran algo pobres: colores vivos y no demasiados, poca definición de imagen y todo en general lo suficientemente primitivo como para ser casi una reliquia.

—¡Mario no puede caminar hacia atrás, Shaoran, ya te lo he dicho mil veces!

—¿Y por qué no¡Es estúpido¡Además, fue por culpa tuya que perdí esa moneda antes! _Salta hacia allá, Shaoran_ —se burló, imitando su voz_—, pero no ese allá, el otro allá._

Sakura intentó arrebatarle el joystick, pero él lo apartó a tiempo.

—Una moneda no hace la diferencia… Sigue un poco más, hasta que llegues a donde está el maldito dragón. —Breves segundos después, el sujeto llamado Mario se topó con una especie de dragón-tortuga que expulsaba llamas por la boca—. Bien, no puedes tocarlo —advirtió ella—. No puedes matarlo saltándole encima como a los demás… Tienes que llegar al otro lado del puente y llegar hasta esa llave que ves para que se desarme y el bicho se caiga en la lava¿entendido?

—Entendido.

El chico hizo una serie de maniobras con los botones del joystick que hicieron que el muñequito en la pantalla esquivara ágilmente los disparos flamígeros del dragón-tortuga. El bicho pareció darle un respiro, algo que Shaoran aprovechó para adelantarse y hacer que Mario corriera a toda velocidad por el puente. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de otro detalle hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Cuidado!

Una llamarada surgió de la lava de debajo del puente y le quemó el trasero a Mario, que murió al instante. La pantalla se volvió negra y unas letritas blancas anunciaron el "GAME OVER" para el jugador uno.

—¡Mierda, estuve tan cerca…!

—Sí, sólo te quedaban unos cuantos niveles en unos cuantos mundos para salvar a la princesa… A la que, por cierto, no he vuelto a ver desde que tú estás intentando jugar.

—Bueno, quizá sea verdad eso de que no se me dan bien los videojuegos…

—_¿Quizá?_ Te hice jugar al Súper Mario, que es bastante fácil, para ver si te habituabas y podías jugar a algún otro videojuego más complicado y pasar del primer nivel… —Sakura empezó a reír y él la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Pero veo que es imposible!

—Conque te burlas de mí¿eh?

Nadie le hizo caso a Luigi cuando apareció en pantalla, porque en aquel mismo instante Shaoran ya se había lanzado sobre la chica y empezaron a rodar por el suelo.

—¡No, cosquillas no! —suplicó Sakura al adivinarlo en sus ojos. La sonrisa ladina de él se amplió—. ¡No volveré a reírme de ti!

—Es muy tarde para arrepentirse…

Él la inmovilizó contra el suelo, pero, cuando dirigió sus manos a los costados de ella, recibió un golpe de cojín en toda la cara. Bajó sus defensas ante el desconcierto, tiempo que Sakura aprovechó para liberarse y correr hasta la cama para hacerse con otro cojín.

—Tramposa —protestó él cuando se puso también de pie. Se acarició un poco la nariz, algo roja a causa del golpe, y Sakura rió más fuerte—. Te vas a…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando Sakura permitió la entrada a Fujitaka a la habitación, el hombre se dirigió al chico de pelo castaño.

—Ven abajo conmigo un momento, Shaoran. Tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin acabar de entender, y se dirigió a la puerta luego de mirar a Sakura por última vez y encogerse de hombros.

Shaoran bajó las escaleras tras el hombre, intrigado por el tono serio que había usado con él, algo a lo que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado. ¿Qué podía decirle Fujitaka? No recordaba haber hecho nada tan terrible como para ver su expresión tan atormentada…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando llegaron a la cocina.

Fujitaka tomó asiento, y entonces Shaoran notó también que Nadeshiko estaba allí, quieta y apoyada contra la mesada. Su expresión también era turbia, algo que no contribuyó a que descendiera su desconcierto, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

—Ieran ha llamado —soltó Fujitaka sin más rodeos, y el chico abrió los ojos de par en par—. Ella y Liang vendrán dentro de unas horas… Será mejor que te prepares, Shaoran. Creo que esto es serio.

**o-o-o-o-o**

A Sakura le había extrañado bastante que su madre le sugiriera que se quitara los viejos vaqueros rotos por todas partes y se vistiera algo más formal para la visita de unos antiguos conocidos de Fujitaka, pero sin embargo accedió. Como tampoco sabía de qué iba la cosa, se limitó a sacar de su armario un vestido de lana roja por encima de las rodillas que solía usar en invierno.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con que no había nadie en la cocina ni en el comedor, y que las voces que oía provenían de la entrada; así que se acercó. Pudo ver a una pareja junto a la puerta, y no la reconoció, desde luego. La mujer hermosa tenía la piel muy blanca, marmórea, el pelo liso y negro como el carbón y los ojos igualmente oscuros. Su semblante era tranquilo y serio… Totalmente contrario al del apuesto hombre que tenía al lado, que sonreía jovialmente. Su piel era trigueña y tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños.

—Ésta de aquí es mi hija Sakura —anunció Nadeshiko cuando la sorprendida chica llegó a donde estaban todos.

La mujer de perpetua serenidad hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. El hombre, en cambio, dio un paso más hacia Sakura y la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que a ella le subiera toda la sangre al rostro. El tipo la sometía a su escrutinio sin ninguna cavilación, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo, y se mostraba tranquilo y alegre. Por un momento, Sakura bajó la vista a sus labios y el hecho de que aquella sonrisa le recordara tantísimo a la de Shaoran no hizo que se tranquilizara.

—Qué chica tan guapa —comentó—. Se parece mucho a su madre.

—¿Quién es usted? —se desesperó ella, y con la mirada buscó a su hermanastro, por si éste la ayudaba un poco. Sin embargo, se alarmó al ver que él observaba todo de forma ausente.

—Él es Liang Li, y ella es Ieran Li, su esposa —anunció Fujitaka con un tono que Sakura no supo descifrar—. Son los padres de Shaoran.

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder ante aquellas palabras, y sus ojos verdes chocaron irremediablemente con el hombre que tenía en frente y que sonrió un poco más ahora. Identificó el tono de ámbar de aquella mirada y se sintió incapaz de decir nada.

¿Cómo que los padres de Shaoran¿Pero su padre no era Fujitaka?

—Será mejor que pasemos a tomar algo —dijo Nadeshiko—. Puedo preparar un poco de té…

—A mí me parece perfecto.

El hombre que tenía agarrada a Sakura por la barbilla la soltó y luego le revolvió un poco el pelo con gesto amistoso. Los adultos avanzaron hacia el salón charlando sobre cosas triviales, como el tiempo o el viaje que aparentemente Liang y Ieran habían tenido.

—No puedo creerlo… —oyó Sakura que susurraba Shaoran, más para sí mismo que para ella. Lo miró de soslayo y notó su expresión turbada.

—Será mejor que vayamos con ellos —sugirió.

Él, sin levantar la vista del suelo, caminó detrás de ella hasta el salón, donde ya todo el mundo estaba sentado. Nadeshiko había sacado algunos bombones de un mueble y los adultos picaban alguno de vez en cuando. Sakura se instaló en el sofá más amplio junto a Fujitaka y su madre, y Shaoran se adueñó del único sofá individual.

—Has crecido mucho, Xiaolang —sentenció Ieran.

—Tengo dieciocho años —le respondió ceñudo e indiferente, con el mismo tono que su madre había usado. En ese momento, Sakura notó el parecido oculto que tenía con la mujer y que parecía salir a flote en su presencia, cuando estaba serio o enfadado.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, hijo. —Liang le dio un sorbo a lo que fuera que Fujitaka le sirvió en un vaso pequeñito y miró al chico atentamente—. Somos tus padres.

—Pues no lo parece…

—Xiaolang, no seas impertinente —exigió Ieran, aunque su tono de voz denotaba más frialdad que enfado—. No hemos venido aquí a discutir contigo.

Sakura advirtió que Shaoran apretaba la mandíbula y le sorprendió que obedeciera y se quedara callado. ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso¿Tanto lo afectaba la presencia de sus padres…?

—¿Qué tal Italia? —Fujitaka intentaba romper la tensión en el ambiente.

—¡Italia es hermosa! —Liang pareció olvidar completamente la pequeña discusión con su hijo y el rostro se le iluminó—. Además, está lleno de pizzerías y otros restaurantes de pastas… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

—Y el negocio prospera —secundó la mujer de cabellos carboníferos—. Nos va mucho mejor que en Hong Kong. De hecho, hemos decidido quedarnos a vivir en Europa, ya que nuestra situación es tan buena.

—Me encantaría conocer Europa —señaló Nadeshiko con una sonrisa.

—Podríais ir a Italia de luna de miel. Mi esposa y yo estaríamos encantados de hacer de guías turísticos… En caso de que os interese salir de la habitación para conocer la ciudad, claro.

La sonrisa ladina y sugerente de Liang hizo que Fujitaka sonriera acostumbrado y Nadeshiko se pusiera roja como un tomate.

—¿Y qué tal está el pequeño Tao? —preguntó Fujitaka, virando el tema de la conversación.

—Tao también ha crecido mucho. —Ahora fue Ieran quien habló—. Le gusta Italia tanto como a nosotros.

Sakura prefirió guardarse su curiosidad y no preguntar quién era el tal Tao de quien hablaban. Lo mejor sería no interrumpir, ya se lo preguntaría todo a Shaoran después…, si es que no se había quedado definitivamente mudo.

—¿Y él sí querrá ocuparse de la empresa familiar?

Aparentemente, Shaoran estaba lejos de haberse quedado mudo… Y lejos de estar conforme con la presencia de sus padres allí. Su tono de voz denotaba su enfado, y aquel sarcasmo soltado con una sonrisa mordaz en los labios ayudaba a hacerse una idea de en qué medida le desagradaba todo.

—Tao es aún muy pequeño como para pensar en cosas como esas —lo defendió su madre.

—Sin embargo, yo siempre tuve muy claro para qué había nacido. ¿Por qué no él?

—Suficiente, Xiaolang… —De repente, el rostro alegre y despreocupado de Liang se había vuelto lo suficientemente severo como para intimidar a cualquiera.

No a Shaoran, sin embargo.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido. ¿Puedo retirarme?

Lo último lo dijo mirando serenamente a Fujitaka, como intentando dejar claro a quién respetaba más. Se levantó de su asiento con aparente indiferencia.

—No hemos venido a jugar, Xiaolang. Lo que queremos decirte es importante, así que vas a escucharlo. —Liang también se puso de pie.

Nadeshiko y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. No acababan de entender lo que pasaba, pero no tenía buena pinta. La tensión del ambiente era casi palpable y las miradas como cuchillos afilados clavándose en los ojos de los demás.

—Decid lo que tengáis que decir, entonces —insistió el muchacho.

Ieran Li se puso de pie y permaneció impertérrita al lado de su esposo. Luego de unos segundos, sus labios rojos se abrieron para hablar con voz tan fría como siempre.

—Hemos venido para llevarte con nosotros a Italia.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Si hubiera tenido algo en las manos, lo habría dejado caer. Si no estuviera sentada, ella misma habría caído también, teniendo en cuenta que las piernas se le aflojaron terriblemente.

¿Shaoran…, a Italia?

—¿Qué? —La voz de él fue poco más que un susurro ininteligible y tembloroso.

—Creemos que será lo mejor —argumentó el hombre de ojos de caramelo—. Te hemos echado de menos durante todos estos años, Xiaolang. Nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros.

Shaoran apretó los puños y miró fieramente a su padre. ¿Querían conocerlo… ahora¡Tantos años sin siquiera acordarse de él, y ahora venían a reclamar a su hijo perdido!

—¡No pienso ir a Italia! —estalló.

—Xiaolang, cálmate —lo refrenó Ieran—. No queremos que respondas ahora.

—Debemos volver a Italia en tres días —informó su padre—. Tienes hasta entonces para pensarlo.

—¡No voy a…!

—Será mejor que lo pienses con tranquilidad —interrumpió Fujitaka. El chico lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¡Me largo de aquí!

Sakura se levantó del sofá como impulsada por un resorte cuando vio que él subía las escaleras de dos en dos y se iba a su habitación. Dirigió una última mirada a su madre, que asintió con la cabeza, y lo siguió.

—¡Shaoran, espera! —llamó, pero él no parecía hacerle caso. Entró en su habitación rápido como una bala y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sakura se armó de paciencia—. Shaoran, déjame entrar. Soy yo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el chico suspiró aliviado. Con la furia latiéndole en las venas, ni siquiera se había molestado en saber quién lo seguía, y por supuesto que no había reconocido la voz. Se alegró de que no fuera Liang, Ieran o incluso Fujitaka, porque tenía la sensación de que podría darle un puñetazo en la cara a cualquiera de los tres si se le presentaban en ese momento.

—Soy Sakura —insistió ella.

Shaoran separó la espalda de la puerta y la abrió para dejarla pasar. Sakura exhaló con algo más de tranquilidad cuando escudriñó su rostro. Él esbozó una sonrisa débil.

—No estoy enfadado contigo —declaró—. Estoy enfadado con _ellos_.

—Es un alivio, pero ¿podrías explicarme qué está pasando?

Él gruñó.

—¿De verdad tengo que…?

—Sí.

Shaoran se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba y Sakura se sentó a un lado. Vio que se tapaba la cara con las manos casi por completo y que maldecía seguramente en chino, porque ella no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Al darse cuenta de que él parecía no querer o no saber cómo empezar, optó por darle un empujoncito.

—¿Ellos son tus padres de verdad?

Sakura se dijo a sí misma que aquella pregunta casi no era necesaria. Ieran aun podía ser algo diferente del chico, salvo cuando éste se enojaba, pero al ver la sonrisa socarrona de Liang, su sensualidad descarada y casi adolescente, y su aspecto físico en general, no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el hombre era, en efecto, el único padre que Shaoran podía tener.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

—Entonces… ¿quién es Fujitaka?

—Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes —empezó a contar, y Sakura escuchaba atentamente—, seguramente porque mi madre había quedado embarazada. Yo nací algunos meses después de la boda. Ieran y Liang siguieron viviendo juntos algún tiempo, pero cuando yo tenía más o menos siete años, la cosa pareció venirse abajo.

—Para algunas personas el amor dura poco —murmuró ella.

—No, no fue eso. —Shaoran siguió mirando el techo—. En realidad, creo que mis padres estaban muy enamorados. Es sólo que…, bueno, ya has visto lo infantil y despreocupado que es mi padre.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió al notar que Sakura tenía una ceja alzada y lo miraba significativamente.

—Sigue contando —lo urgió al ver que él se distrajo.

—Mi padre siempre había sido muy bueno en el fútbol y le encantaba participar en todo tipo de campeonatos. Cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de jugar en un equipo más o menos importante, no dudó en aceptar la oferta. Eso no le gustó a mi madre, porque tendríamos que mudarnos de Hong Kong y movernos constantemente de un sitio a otro… Y como ninguno de los dos quiso ceder, acabaron separándose.

—Vaya —fue todo lo que dijo Sakura.

—Yo me quedé viviendo con mi madre y mi padre literalmente desapareció del mapa por años. A mi madre no le gustaba vivir sola, así que… se volvió a casar. Con Fujitaka. —Sakura abrió los ojos todavía más y esta vez sí que no pudo comentar absolutamente nada—. Fujitaka hizo el papel de padre y esposo hasta que yo cumplí los once años. Entonces, Liang regresó a casa. Había hecho bastante dinero como futbolista en no sé qué equipo en el extranjero y entonces quiso volver a recuperar a su familia.

—¿Qué hizo tu madre?

—Oh, ella se arrojó a sus brazos en el mismo instante en que atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Yo me quedé helado, pero Fujitaka no parecía sorprendido. Supongo que él siempre supo que mi madre amaba a Liang y no a él. El problema no fue el divorcio de Fujitaka; el verdadero problema fui yo enredado en todo eso.

Sakura también se recostó en la cama y miró a Shaoran desde su nueva posición. Él parecía estar demasiado inmerso en sus recuerdos como para prestar atención a nada más, y no había signos de emoción alguna en su rostro. No había alegría, pero tampoco tristeza ni enfado.

—Yo quería mucho a mi padre¿sabes? Lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir, una especie de ser perfecto a quien debía imitar. Cuando él se fue, yo dejé de ver a mis padres como seres superiores…, de repente, ellos también eran personas. Y las personas lastiman a otras… Mi padre me había lastimado más que nadie en toda mi vida. Yo confiaba en él más que en nadie… y traicionó mi confianza, yéndose, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí.

Muy despacio, Sakura fue acercando su mano hasta la de él. Shaoran se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto, pero después volvió a relajarse y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Él sonrió a sabiendas de que estaba intentando brindarle su apoyo.

—Cuando Liang volvió, yo ya tenía once años y durante todo el tiempo en que él no estuvo conmigo había acumulado tristeza y rabia. No pensaba volver a fiarme de él para que me traicionara de nuevo, eso sí que lo tenía claro.

Sakura pareció entender.

—¿Y te fuiste a vivir con Fujitaka?

—Exacto. Fujitaka se había ganado mi confianza y mi afecto durante el tiempo que vivió con mi madre y conmigo… Me trató como si de verdad fuera hijo suyo y siempre cuidó de mí. Recuerdo que él se quedaba conmigo cuando yo me desvelaba odiando a mi padre por lo que había hecho, y trataba de tranquilizarme y convencerme de que las cosas irían bien, y que mi padre me quería, pese a lo que yo pudiera creer…

—¿Y cómo fue que tus padres te permitieron irte con él? —se asombró Sakura.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no les importaba lo suficiente. —Sakura le apretó la mano y el chasqueó la lengua como para restarle importancia al asunto—. Mi padre había heredado del suyo una pequeña empresa familiar, pero a él no le importaba, así que decidió reservarla para mí y que yo me encargara de ella cuando fuera mayor de edad. —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Mi padre se enfadó mucho cuando le dije que no lo haría…, así que supongo que esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y por eso accedió a librarse de mí.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Pero al final parece que mi madre lo convenció y él se está haciendo cargo de dirigirla, aunque en Italia.

—¿Y quién es el tal Tao del que hablabais? Dijiste que él podría hacerse cargo del negocio.

—Oh, es que cuando se fueron a vivir a Italia mi madre tuvo otro hijo…

—¡Tienes un hermano! —se sorprendió Sakura—. Uno de verdad, quiero decir…

Shaoran sonrió y giró su cuerpo en un solo y rápido movimiento, quedando cara a cara con ella. Las mejillas de Sakura se coloraron un poco cuando él la atrajo hacia sí con el brazo que le pasó alrededor de la cintura.

—Me gusta más mi hermana ficticia¿sabes?

Ella rechazó suavemente un beso cuando él se acercó demasiado. No estaba como para sus jueguitos en esos momentos, y tuvo suerte de que Shaoran entendiera a primeras y no insistiera más… aunque, pensándolo bien, últimamente ya nunca insistía demasiado y tampoco estaba intentando constantemente tirarla sobre el sofá, encerrarla con él en un armario o en una ducha o cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlos a otros planos más… _profundos_.

—¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada sobre esto? —quiso saber Sakura.

El chico suspiró con abatimiento.

—No te enfades porque no te lo haya dicho… No es que no confíe en ti ni nada de eso. Es sólo que no me gusta hablar de mí.

—Nunca me cuentas nada —susurró ella.

—No creí que fuera tan importante para ti.

Sakura cerró los ojos y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. Sus manos se hicieron puños que suavemente apretaron la tela de la sudadera azul que él llevaba puesta.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mí —reveló. Shaoran se tensó al instante, poniendo todo su empeño en intentar interpretar aquellas palabras de la manera más fría posible. Como él se quedó callado e inmóvil completamente, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no le había gustado que le diera a entender lo que sentía por él—. Perdona, no tendría que haberte dicho…

—No importa —la cortó él con suavidad—. Puedes decir lo que a ti te venga en gana, Sak.

_Siempre y cuando no insinúe nada que te obligue a comprometerte_, quiso añadir ella, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de tus padres, Shaoran?

—¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?

—¿Te irás con ellos a Italia?

—Por supuesto que…

—Antes de decir nada, piénsalo —insistió Sakura. Al ver que tenía su atención, prosiguió—. Puede que fuera bueno para ti que lo intentaras. Luego de tantos años de no ver a tus padres¿no sientes curiosidad¿No tienes ganas de que todo volviera a ser como cuando eras pequeño, antes de que tu padre se fuera?

En realidad, ése había sido su deseo desde que ocurrió lo que para él fue el golpe más duro de su corta vida. Siempre había deseado que aquello no hubiera pasado, que su padre jamás se hubiera ido de su lado y que todo siguiera siendo igual que siempre, cuando aún no lo habían decepcionado de forma tan profunda y aprendió a sentir un dolor más fuerte que el físico: el dolor del abandono. Cuando empezó a dejar de fiarse de la gente… Cuando empezó a rechazar cualquier vínculo afectivo por temor a que volvieran a herirlo.

—Creo que es muy tarde para eso, Sakura.

—Puede que lo mejor sea darles una segunda oportunidad… Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…

¿La merecían¿Merecía su padre que volviera a confiar en él? Si se iba a Italia con ellos, podría recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus padres. Podría conocerlos mejor, quizá llenar ese vacío. Y también podría conocer a su hermanito Tao, al que ni siquiera había visto nunca…

Podía valer la pena… pero…

—¿De verdad crees que lo mejor sería que me fuera con ellos?

_Por favor, dime que me quede contigo…_

Sakura apretó los ojos y cerró su garganta tan fuerte como pudo para que ni un solo gemido saliera de ella. Las lágrimas querían escapar, pero tampoco las dejó. A decir verdad, no quería que Shaoran se fuera a ninguna parte. No quería que se marchara y nunca volver a verlo. Lo quería cerca, siempre cerca. Justo así, como ahora.

¿Pero qué pasaba con lo que era mejor para él?

Ella ya le había dicho que lo quería aquella vez que le dio las rosas, y ahora se lo había vuelto a insinuar. Pero, al igual que en la primera ocasión, él se puso rígido como una tabla y sin saber qué contestar. Tampoco había vuelto a tocar nunca el tema. Incluso a ella, que era una persona de lo más despistada, le había resultado obvio que a Shaoran no le había gustado nada esa declaración de su parte y que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Él no quería implicarse porque no la quería de la misma manera que ella lo quería a él, pero tampoco quería lastimarla. Por eso se callaba y la dejaba decirlo, pero no podía contestarle.

Y si ella lo quería, deseaba lo mejor para él… Y si esa felicidad estaba en Italia, con sus verdaderos padres, su verdadera familia…, no iba a ser un obstáculo¿verdad?

—Lo creo, Shaoran —soltó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Lo harás?

_Por favor, dime que te quedarás conmigo…_

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Sakura estaba sufriendo, y lo notaba ahora más que nunca. Notaba sus labios apretados contra su pecho y su respiración entrecortada. Las manos cerradas como garfios en la tela de su sudadera y la humedad de sus ojos mojándole la piel.

Ella le había dicho que lo quería… Dos veces. Y él no se había atrevido a contestarle nada, porque tampoco sabría qué decirle. Adoraba a Sakura, adoraba estar con ella y adoraba cada pequeña partícula del material con que estaba hecha. Pero no estaba seguro de sentirlo de la misma manera que ella. La deseaba antes que a nadie, más que a nada, y su preciosa imagen invadía su mente las veinticuatro horas del día. Cada pequeño detalle, cada insignificancia en el mundo acababa recordándole a ella.

¿El deseo hacía eso? Quizá sí, si era muy fuerte. Quizá estaba obsesionado con Sakura, con tenerla, y quizá se debía a que era terriblemente obstinado y siempre quería lo que no podía tener con más ansias que cualquier otra cosa a su alcance.

Y Sakura estaba menos a su alcance que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo¿no?

No quería lastimarla, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Sakura no se merecía sufrir sólo porque él fuera un bastardo que la deseara con locura. Quizá lo mejor era alejarse, después de todo. Alejarse y dejar que ella curara sus heridas sin que él estuviera ahí para reabrirlas todo el tiempo.

Apretó más a Sakura contra sí y ella lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Entonces, será lo mejor —concedió él, y algo en su pecho se quebró en pedazos cuando ella empezó a llorar sin reparo contra su cuerpo.

_En una cultura moderna  
Mi amigo debes tener cuidado  
Tienen un millón de formas de matarte _

En este mundo peligroso  
Existe un arte de envejecer  
Cogiendo las oportunidades  
La magia sucede

Un error se lleva todo  
Y tu vida se ha vuelto incompleta  
Vete porque estás destrozando a la chica  
Es un gran esfuerzo  
Sé que es duro  
Pero la estás despedazando  
Vete porque estás destrozando a la chica

Me temo que hay mucho que temer  
Hoy aquí y mañana irse  
No acabes en la cuneta  
Justo como el anterior  
Serás justo lo mismo  
Eres tal perdedor

Un error se lleva todo  
Y tu vida se ha vuelto incompleta  
Vete porque estás destrozando a la chica  
Es un gran esfuerzo  
Sé que es duro  
Pero la estás despedazando  
Vete porque estás destrozando a la chica

Tienes que dejarla ir porque estás destrozando  
La chica

Un error se lleva todo  
Y tu vida se ha vuelto incompleta  
Vete porque estás destrozando a la chica  
Es un gran esfuerzo  
Sé que es duro  
Pero la estás despedazando  
Vete porque estás destrozando a la chica

Estás destrozando a la chica  
Estás destrozando a la chica  
La chica

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Se va, se va! Atémoslo a una pata de la cama (y después le hacemos cositas malas). Tienen ganas de matar a alguien? Yo acepto sugerencias, siempre y cuando la soberbia autora no entre en la lista negra. Por fin se sabe qué pasa con la familia de Shaoran (el "hermano-dizque-novio-más-que-amigo" de Sakura –by: We Love Roy-), y también cuál es su problema con respecto a los sentimientos y a involucrarse seriamente con alguien, verdad? Y en cuanto a "Sak" (xD)… en fin, creo que se pasa de buena a veces. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Shaoran no habría cambiado de opinión, se dan cuenta? Es a la única a quien le hizo caso, y que conste que (salvo Nadeshiko, quizá) todos le insistieron con que se planteara lo mismo… y no lo hizo hasta que ella abrió la boca. La premiamos por su influencia o la descuartizamos? Yo advertí que la cosa se pondría peor, y ya ven que era cierto. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, la canción del final es "Breaking up the girl" del grupo Garbage… me encanta y al leer la letra me pareció que estaba hecha a medida para este capítulo… encaja perfectamente con todo! Escúchenla, si quieren… y si no quieren pues nada xD. Mmm… qué cerquita queda ya el final de la historia… Les gustan los finales tristes?

**Hikari-sys**: Konnichipuu! No pasa nada por haberte tardado un capítulo en dejar review; sólo tendré que matarte por ello xD. Bueh, me alegra que tampoco vieras a Shaoran como un cerdo machista, porque fue la idea que le dio a muchas… y no era mi intención, la verdad. El chico está desesperado desde hace mucho, al fin y al cabo, y con la rabia del momento por no poder calmar su apetito dijo cosas que quizá no debiera… pero si se dio cuenta después y se disculpó, es un avance. Ya ves que hubo bastante tortura psicológica en este capítulo… y que Shaoran sigue sin saber qué decirle a Sakura sobre el tema de los sentimientos, porque tiene miedo… podría decirse que está medio traumatizado el pobre chico xD. El tomo 14 de TRC sale este mes?! Creo que no, que sale cada tres meses… aunque puedo equivocarme, claro. Y qué fue lo que te enteraste sobre Shaoran? Te referís a lo de… eh… su "doble personalidad" (xD es que no quiero andar con spoilers, si es a eso sabrás de lo que hablo…)? En ese caso, qué putada haberte enterado por boca de otro… o quizá no, porque te ahorrabas el estado de shock en el que quedamos todos los que vimos las imágenes de sopetón (llora). En fin, qué le vamos a hacer… Espero que te esté yendo bien con la historia y con "El canto de la sirena", que estoy esperando la actualización! Me dejaste picada con lo de que sería un capítulo importante… pero ni modo, tendré que aguantar la curiosidad un rato más (que espero no sea mucho xD). Un besote y te agradezco el review. A ver si nos leemos.

**MaKAkiSs**: Uf, a mí lo del review también me tiene pasado, pero porque falla la página o algo así… e incluso también me pasó contestando a los comentarios al final del capítulo, teniendo un montón hechos ya y al guardar los cambios se van al carajo… es horrible! Pero ya pasando al capítulo y dejándome de joder… no entendí lo de ir al baño o.o (qué insinuabas exactamente? xDD porque mi mente está muy podrida y no sé si serán cosas mías lo que creí ver en esa frase…), pero igual me alegro de que te haya gustado xD. Y sí, admitámoslo, aunque a veces se porte como un idiota y diga cosas que no debe, Shaoran es un dulceeeeeeee! Sólo necesita tiempo (mucho tiempo… xD) para aclararse. En cuanto a Meiling… por qué creen que está tramando algo? Dios, qué paranoicas son xD. La pobre chica no hizo más que portarse bien y ustedes la odian… superen sus celos y les irá mejor xD. Qué fue lo que dije del manga de TRC? Lo de las notas del principio? Puf, pues eso es de por donde van en Japón, eh? Publicado en español hay cinco tomos menos… Bueno, un beso y espero que nos leamos! Gracias por el review.

**Suki-chan90**: Sí, sí, se reconciliaron… pero esto de ahora parece que es peor, no? Ojalá Sakura no tuviera tanto espíritu de sacrificio, pero ni modo. Shaorancito se nos va, y a ver qué pasa. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, pese a todo… y que nos leamos pronto! Gracias por el review; saludos.

**Klausss**: OMD, veías "Las chicas Gilmore"! Yo no demasiado, pero a mi madre sí le gustaban y a veces tenía que aguantarlas xD… Igual no puedo decir nada, porque tengo vistas series peores (como la de Sabrina, la bruja… xDD, y también hasta que se hizo mayor, cuando ya perdió la magia –nunca mejor dicho-). Ahhh, y no me hables de exámenes que estoy hasta las orejas de ellos. Ya ves, yo tampoco creo que Shaoran haya sido machista, más bien estaba con la cabeza (y otras cosas) caliente y pasó lo que pasó… pero se lo perdonamos porque Sakura también tuvo la culpa! Y le perdonamos también que se vaya? Sakura también tiene que ver con esto… y es que con su fuerza de voluntad se cree la mujer maravilla, pero a ver cómo aguanta las distancias. Cuántas veces dijiste tu frase leyendo este capítulo? A mí se me viene a la mente cada dos por tres cuando veo algo que me sorprende… y sino digo (mentalmente) "miau"… aunque no sepa de dónde saqué eso xD. En fin, chorradas. Espero que te recuperes pronto de la gripe y que me dejes jugosos reviews con muchas cosas locas… Besos y gracias!

**Tsu Asakura**: Hola! Te volvieron las ganas de matar a Shaorancito? Si es que yo no doy tregua, de verdad, y me encanta hacerlos sufrir… para que después las cosas buenas se disfruten el doble. Lo del ramo de rosas me pareció una de las cosas más tiernas que podía poner, pero poner las rosas mojadas (y al chico también) me pareció una imagen tan, tan, tan linda como la de un cachorrito abandonado y dije: tengo que hacerlo xD. Definitivamente Eriol no es una buena fuente de consejos, pero nunca lo fue… siempre con sus frasecitas con doble sentido y sin dar a entender nada claramente… Así que para eso está la dulce Tomoyo, que es algo así como la versión manga de una Doctora Corazón. Si no fuera por ella… Lo de la ley de Murphy es completamente cierto, desde luego (y por desgracia xD), y creo que todos podemos dar fe de ello… porque es lo que rige el mundo. Y sobre las Spice Girls… yo las escuchaba a los seis años o por ahí, y la verdad es que de eso surgió la idea para la escena del fic… qué bochornoso sería que te recordaran una etapa como esa, además si es Shaoran en su faceta de pesado! Yo le pegaba… y después lo apapachaba para curarlo del golpe, claro xD. Bueno, no quiero extenderme más que esto ya parece la historia de mi vida. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario!

**Gabyhyatt**: Si con avance te referías a retroceso y huída… sí, lo hubo xD. Gracias por el review y un saludo allá en donde estés (eso suena a que la palmaste).

**Gatitos y Perritos**: Hola, chicos (y chicas)! Ya extrañaba el comentario del capítulo anterior, pero si me dejan los dos seguidos soy feliz igual xD. Lo de Sakura, Shaoran y el dilema moral fue todo un problema, y acá por poco rueda la cabeza del chico (y no sé exactamente qué cabeza) a manos de las lectoras enardecidas que lo acusaban de machista, jojojo… pero yo lo defendí y ya. Además, después de lo de las flores, sus almas se enternecieron otra vez… Y ahora supongo que tendré que escapar para que no me maten a mí xD. Me encanta que les encante la historia y el nick, y sí, es bastante largo, así que con el Choco-chan está bien. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que nos leamos pronto, loquísimos. Besos a todos!

**Kmilita-chan**: Después de lo de las flores se calmó el ánimo de todas, eh? xD Ya dije yo que Shaoran no es ningún ogro, ni insensible, pero la calentura tiene esas cosas. Eriol no sirve para dar consejos, creo, y lo que despierta es más el instinto asesino que otra cosa… pero en eso reside su atractivo, no? Lo digo por las que les gusta (a mí ni me va ni me viene, lo mío es 100 shaorantitis). Y en cuanto a lo de por qué somos las primeras en preguntar… pues… misterios de la vida. Hay que estar muy interesado en alguien, de todas formas, para ir así en contra de tu orgullo. En fin, saludos y gracias por el review.

**Yuzuriha**: Hey, hey, hay una luz a tu alrededor, hey, hey, que enciende tu alma y tu corazón, hey, hey, que va marcando tu dirección, hey, hey, nene, heeey… xD. Algo así era, no? Ah, yo a Mambrú los odié siempre, no te creas, aunque no sabría decirte exactamente por qué xD. Sería lo mismo que me pasó con las Spice y los BSB, pero vaya uno a saber a qué se debe que te guste uno y el otro no si son la misma porquería con distinto género de cantantes. Y volviendo a la historia… si las ganas de matar a Shaoran se te fueron con el capítulo anterior, quizá con éste hayan regresado, y entonces tendré que comenzar a preparar mi armadura para defender su honor xD (tengo la impresión de que me van a linchar…). En cuanto a tu pregunta, efectivamente, soy argentina, pero la cosa es que vivo en Galicia desde hace tres años (o más, no sé)… así que ni idea con cómo va TRC por allá… acá el tomo 13 sí salió (lero, lero xD). Saludos y muchas gracias por el review!

**Undine**: Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado… y sí, Sakura se habrá lanzado, pero Shaoran no hizo lo mismo, y ya sabemos a qué se debe. El chico se pira, así que a ver qué pasa… Un saludo y gracias!

**Danny1989**: Jajaja, pues ya ves que después de la declaración de Sakura, lo único que hizo Shaoran fue guardar silencio (suspiro). Y probablemente también la quiera, pero que él lo acepte… eso ya es otra historia. O mejor dicho otro capítulo, jejeje. Y lo de la ley definitivamente es una tontería… por Dios, cómo se les ocurre. Deberían vetarla ya. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos.

**Lairen-chan**: Gracias por todas las felicitaciones, de verdad, y no pasa nada por no dejar review, que exámenes tenemos todos y se entiende perfectamente. Hey, no te quejes con lo de la rosa que a mí no me dieron ni una xD… eso es contar dinero delante de los pobres. Y Shaoran quiso ir directo a la acción (el pobre ya no aguantaba más xD), pero lamentablemente para él le pararon los pies (y otras cosas) porque a Sakura la idea de tener sexo con él porque sí no le parece nada atractiva… Veremos qué pasa ahora que se va este chico. Besos y nos leemos.

**K. HeLeNa LAnkAsTeR**: Hola! Jum, jum, jum, sabemos lo que Shaoran siente por Sakura? Pues deberíamos darle alguna pista, porque el muy necio se tapa los ojos y los oídos para no hacerse cargo, parece xD. No sabía que rifar significara eso… acá es más bien "pelear", así que por eso no entendía qué tenía que ver. Y hagámonos nosotras también las tontas con eso de que Shaoran es de Sakura y secuestrémoselo un rato, total él se va a Italia y ella no va a saber lo que hace allá, no? Jajaja, bueno, no creo que haya entrega de corazones o besos de amor puro, al menos no dicho así, pero sí puede haber cosas que signifiquen lo mismo y queden menos azucaradas xD. Gracias por el apoyo y te mando un beso.

**Miyuky-san**: Bueno, resignarte a que sean un par de bobos me parece perfecto, así después no tenés tantas ganas de matarlos porque ya te lo esperabas xD. Que cuánto tiempo de vida te queda? Pues, si tu vida va en paralelo con esta historia, la verdad es que no te queda demasiada… xD. Claro que siempre podés mantenerte en estado vegetativo con cientos y cientos de epílogos que se me ocurran (y con los que tendrían que ayudarme, claro). Y sí, el capítulo anterior estuvo cortito, pero éste estuvo un poquitín más largo… (algo es algo). Igual todos son más o menos igual de extensos. Un beso y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Karen**: Como tengo ganas de torturarte, te diré que ese "eh chica" que dijiste al principio me recordó un montón a la forma de hablar de Meiling (risa macabra). Por otra parte, me alegro de que la historia te emocione "un chingo más un montón" (me mató eso xD), y de seguro que no te hice vomitar todavía porque la ternura y la perversión están muy equiparadas en la trama y no me paso de azúcar o yo también moriría. Jajajaja, bueno, dicho así, no parece que el regalo de Shaoran haya sido muy lindo (de hecho, parece una mierda xD), pero igual sabemos que fue hermoso… Sobre tu duda, yo los fics los tengo terminados antes de publicarlos, porque no me gustaría dejar una historia inconclusa y a los lectores con las ganas (odio que me lo hagan a mí), y como a veces la inspiración se va y hay muchas historias que dejé por la mitad, quiero asegurarme de que no pase lo mismo con lo que suba… aunque no sé si seguiré con esta técnica, porque no creo poder acabar lo próximo que quiero publicar antes de que "Convivencia agitada" se termine… Ya veré. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos!

**Kaamenchan**: Jajaja, dicho así, la verdad es que el capítulo anterior sí parece una sucesión de fenómenos increíbles, pero qué le vamos a hacer, se dieron todos juntos xD. Ahora, lo siguiente increíble que tiene que pasar es que Shaoran despierte y se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa antes de que las lectoras se lo carguen por lerdo. Pero ya ves que no es tanto por no conocerse a sí mismo, sino porque no quiere involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie luego de lo que pasó con su padre (y quizá del único que se fía es de Fujitaka), así que nada, él sabrá lo que hace y ya nos contará cómo soporta el brete en el que se metió dentro de un tiempo. Un tratamiento de choque no le vendría nada mal para ponerse las pilas, no? Mejor eso que pedirle consejo a Eriol, desde luego. Lo de la ley que mencioné sí es una completa injusticia, por favor, la "justicia" no debería meterse en eso porque una pareja (sea de hermanos o de cualquier cosa) no hace daño a nadie estando junta, y si ellos están de acuerdo, pues habría que dejarlos en paz, no? Es que eso de la cárcel es excesivo! Y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si el gobierno de ese país se pone a leer mi fic… me mandarían presa a mí o a dos cachos de papel? xD Ni idea. En todo caso, intentaré que no me descubran. Un saludo y gracias por dejar review.

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Acá está la continuación, y aunque lo de las peleas entre ellos parece que se acabó, lo peor es que eso pasa porque Shaoran se va (snif). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, pese a todo, y te mando saludos. Nos leemos!

**Ana**: Pssst… Bueno, podría decirse que el problema ahora no es ya que Shaoran meta la pata, sino algo mucho más feo que eso y que se sale de lo que concierne a las peleítas entre la pareja, no? A ver qué pasa. Besos y gracias.

**Florcita-star**: Buenasss! El número de capítulos es secreto, lo siento (entre que quiero darle misterio al asunto y que agrego capítulos cuando me da la venada, en realidad el número cambia constantemente xD), pero te diré que ya estamos en la recta final de la historia. Saludos.

**Shirikosakura**: Qué problema hay con la boquita de Shaoran, querida? Ni que estuviera hecha especialmente para embarrarla xD. Y, bueno, no sé si querrás matarlo ahora que se va, pero yo creo que antes deberías matar a Sakura, que fue la que insistió… porque es a la única que le hizo caso, verdad? Ya me contarás para qué lado enfocás la bronca y qué tenés pensado hacer con ella, jejeje. Un beso y gracias.

**Margara**: Las cosas sí que cambian, como ves, y creo que este capítulo es un buen ejemplo de ello. Y creo que a Sakura se le acabó la bobada xD. Espero que no quieras matarme y que estés bien. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Dani**: Bueno… espero que el chico te siga pareciendo tierno, aunque se retire. Arigatou por el review y un beso.

**LadyCornamenta**: Te sigue gustando la historia después de esto? xD Jajaja, yo creo que estaría rabiosa… Vas a cumplir los 15? Te juro que pensé que eras más grande que yo (que tengo 16). Es una pena que acá en España los 15 no se festejen igual que allá. Y en cuanto a lo de Bandana… yo me había traído su CD en una de las valijas, pero fue la que se perdió… me pregunto si seguiría escuchándolas, aunque fuera para reírme. Tenían unas canciones muy pegadizas, y la verdad es que la letra se le queda a uno grabada a fuego en la mente, aunque no quiera… Pero bueno, me dejo de decir estupideces. Gracias por el review y te mando un saludo!

**Rocío**: Hola! Sí, tenés razón en cuanto a lo de los reviews, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Igual te aseguro que todos los capítulos de esta historia miden más o menos lo mismo, y que no por dejar de responder reviews voy a alargarlos… xD. Ya ves que el problema que tiene Shaoran con la confesión es que no quiere aceptarla porque no quiere implicarse sentimentalmente con nadie… El problema es que el muy tonto no sabe ver lo que le pasa, pero en fin. Y ya estaba bien de calenturas, que esta historia es "romántica", después de todo… y no la tengo clasificada así por nada. Un beso y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Verito.S**: Agh, leí los spoilers del capítulo 146 de TRC y la verdad es que están de lo más interesantes… aunque más que las luchas a mí me interesan otros detallitos. Y estoy enojada con las CLAMP después de una charla que tuve con un amigo, porque tiene razón en lo que dice acerca de que lo único que parece importarles a estas mujeres últimamente es vender… En fin. Las Bandana eran lo mismo que las Spice, sí, sólo que las primeras eran argentinas, pero si te fijás hasta las chicas se parecían en aspecto a las otras (tenías a la afro, la rubia, la pelirroja, la deportiva y la cheta xD). Y en cuanto al helado… uf, si tiene gusto a wisky no creo que me guste. Me quedo con el chocolate xD. Besitos y gracias por el review.

**Melitona-chan**: No me extraña que tuvieras ganas de matarlos, pero me temo que ahora serán peores… y ya ves que con lo del asunto feo no me refería a lo del capítulo anterior, sino a éste xD… es que como ando agregando cosas, el número quedó cambiado y toda esa historia. Y en cuanto a tus sospechas, la primera no fue nada loca, eh? Jajaja, al final tenías razón, pese a tus expectativas. Sobre lo de Aya, no puedo decir nada porque no pasó nada de momento… Sobre lo de la confesión, pues ya ves que el chico no hizo nada porque no quiere aceptar los sentimientos de nadie por temor a salir igual de mal que con su padre, y… qué onda con lo de las vacas azules? No, no, mejor sueño con los dibujitos manga que son más lindos. Un saludo y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por el review!

**Karen-SM**: Hola! Bueno, en cuanto a las notas iniciales, me sorprende saber que hay más gente que las lee de la que yo creía (de hecho, pensaba que nadie lo hacía xD), y la verdad es que me alegra el hecho de que así sea. Veo que entendiste lo que te quería decir con respecto al capítulo anterior, y sí, la chica no quiere sexo, quiere más bien hacer el amor con él por eso de que anda Cupido en medio xD. Y en cuanto a lo de que Shaoran sea sincero consigo mismo y acepte que siente algo por Sakura… uf, creo que habrá que esperar un poco para eso, porque anda demasiado reticente a encariñarse con nadie por temor a que después le pase lo mismo que con su padre (triste, no?). Y sí, estoy más que contenta con la cantidad de reviews que recibí, y la verdad es que me parece increíble. Es un gran apoyo moral eso de los reviews xD. Y no me enfado por la longitud del comentario, de hecho, me encantan los reviews largos y detallados… así que te dejo la vía libre para escribirme toda una hoja, si querés. Besos y gracias. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Bueno, debés estar contenta porque lo de los apellidos por fin salió, no? O no estás contenta? (risas). Ah, es que el asunto de que se sepa también iba a traer consecuencias menos agradables que el librarte de la curiosidad… En cuanto a TRC, no tengo el 145 en la computadora, pero tengo una página de donde podés descargarlo, o sino lo descargo en el momento y te lo mando por mail o lo que sea. Qué te parece? Y sobre lo de los dos Shaoranes… yo la verdad es que no sé por cuál apostar xD. No quiero que maten a ninguno, pero los dos en un mismo mundo y con una misma Sakura no caben, así que de seguro alguno desaparecerá (snif) y me temo que será el que anda dando vueltas por ahí… (llora). Lo único que me queda de consuelo es que ahora no es más que un cuerpo vacío, sin alma (y eso es un consuelo???!) y que el corazón se lo quedó el otro, que sino ya era como para suicidar a las CLAMP por ser _tan_ crueles (que lo son). Pero mejor lo dejo porque me pongo muy tensa, jeje… Un saludo y espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Estefi**: Eh, sí que me di cuenta de que no dejabas review últimamente, pero no me iba a poner a llamarte a gritos porque supuse que tus motivos tendrías, hija. Me hizo reír mucho lo de que te mandé cortésmente por una vereda con el asunto de Shaoran y Fujitaka… es cierto xD, pero es que si me pongo a desvelar misterios desde el primer capítulo, la historia pierde su gracia. Bien, ahora puedo decirlo abiertamente, por si te quedó alguna duda: Shaoran no es hijo de Fujitaka!... Ah, que ya lo sabías? Bueno, no hace mal confirmarlo. De verdad el final del capítulo anterior es tu escena favorita de todo el fic? Bueno, no por nada está catalogado en romance (además de humor), y se hacen esperar pero los momentos azucarados llegan, tarde o temprano, porque la autora soy yo xD. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y te mando un saludo. Gracias por el review y bienvenida de nuevo.

**Pennyfeather**: Ya ves que Shaoran sí se alejó de ella, al final, pero qué le vamos a hacer… Sakura insistió y él no sabe decirle que no, sobre todo si está confundido como ahora. Y es lo suficientemente hombrecito como para pedirle perdón… pero también como para iniciar la retirada si ve que la está haciendo sufrir! Ay, qué par de tontos son, por favor, dan ganas de abofetearlos! Y creo que todas vamos a pedir un ramo de rosas para nuestro cumpleaños después de leer el capítulo pasado, jejeje… Un beso y te cuidás. Gracias por el review.

**Luna-Box**: Mmm, al final las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen y Shaoran no ve tan claro eso de corresponderle a Sakura (o contestarle nada, directamente…) porque ni sabe lo que siente ni tampoco, de saberlo, quiere aceptarlo… por el simple y comprensible hecho de que le da miedo. Gracias por el review y los ánimos. Nos leemos en el capítulo próximo.

**Giuly**: OMG, tengo una amiga que se llama así… no serás ella, no? xD No pasa nada por no haber dejado review antes, yo tampoco suelo dejar reviews en todos los capítulos de las historias que leo porque muchas veces no sé qué decir, así que don't worry and be happy. Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y también de saber que alguien más se ríe de las estupideces que escribo, porque sino eso de ser la única queda un poco triste, jejeje. Acá está la actualización, y he de decirte que la intriga seguramente te va a matar durante algunos capítulos más, aunque tampoco nos queden tantos… Saludos y nos leemos.

**Phoebe**: Oh, konnichiwa, Phoebe-chan! Qué gusto leerte. En efecto, Sakura se dio cuenta antes de lo que le pasa porque es menos reticente que Shaoran en cuanto al tema de los sentimientos, y ahora sabemos los motivos que él tiene para no querer implicarse, lamentablemente, y cada una de tus sospechas en cuanto a lo que él haría con la declaración o por qué lo haría tienen parte de verdad… y ya se irá viendo. Shaoran enamorado de ella? Jejeje, te diría que no, pero no creo que consiguiera engañarte a este punto, porque lo tenés muy claro y tampoco se lo ando rebatiendo a nadie ya, siendo que nos resulta a todos bastante obvio… a todos salvo a él, claro. Bueno, además de que se hace el desentendido, parece que no lo ve tampoco. Sakura lo llenará, sí, pero el miedo que tiene y su instinto de protección de momento es más fuerte que eso… Por cuánto tiempo? Veremos qué hace en Italia el muy bobo, y cómo se aguanta. Se vienen los tiempos difíciles para la parejita, pero en fin, es necesario para que algunos reaccionen (y no lo digo por nadie, Shaoran, so imbécil! xD). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y una vez más felicitaciones por el análisis. Ya casi estoy por ponerte de comentarista, jejeje.

**Mary1416**: Hola y bienvenida! Me alegro de que la historia te guste y ya ves que a Shaoran acaban de darle algo más que un empujoncito… pero para que se vaya (suspiro). Entre los dos no hacen uno xD. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también y te agradezco el comentario.

**Christelle272**: Por qué despistada con los días? Igual lo importante es que sigas la trama, más tarde o más temprano xD. Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado y espero que éste también te guste… aunque no haya sido tan tierno, pero bueno. Un saludo y gracias por el review.

**Naomi**: Oh, sí, soy muy cruel… pero qué esperabas? Lo mejor es dejar a los lectores en suspenso, y además los capítulos tienen que terminar en algún punto, verdad? xD Espero que te guste esta entrega en la que soy todavía más mala que antes… aunque al menos ahora no hay intriga y sabemos que Shaoran se va, no? Jujuju… Besos y gracias!

**AnGeLxChAn**: Sí, el capítulo de la semana pasada fue de lo más tierno… qué pena que éste haya sido tan triste, verdad? Aunque supongo que también tiene su punto de ternura en alguna parte. Y si Shaoran se da cuenta o no de lo que siente es ya otro tema… pero aunque lo supiera parece que no está dispuesto a aceptarlo. Yo creo que Tomoyo debería ser psicóloga o presentadora de un programa del corazón; se forraría y acabaría con los traumas de la mitad del Planeta… siempre y cuando Eriol no quiera interferir. Y la fuerza de voluntad de "Sak" es increíble, eh? Supongo que el tema no se basa en lo débil o fuerte que sea ella en sí, sino en si considera que debe aguantar, alejarse o acercarse a Shaoran en provecho del chico… Eso es love del de verdad! Ojalá podamos decir lo mismo de él algún día. Por último, en cuanto a las escenas hot, si Shaoran se va a Italia parece que nos quedamos sin ellas, no? Buuu… En fin, un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Angie90**: Espero que Shaoran te siga pareciendo lindo y tierno ahora que sabemos que se va xD… bueno, quizá haya que sumarle lo bobo a sus cualidades. Aunque no sea una cualidad. Gracias por el review y ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado. Salu2!

**We love roy**: Hola! Ya ves que los estudios y los fics nunca se ponen de acuerdo (que me lo digan a mí…), pero adelante, que podemos superarlo! xD. Ya vamos por el capítulo 15, sí, y lo más increíble es que todavía queda (aunque ya no tanto, comparado con lo que llevamos escrito-leído) más. Aunque a mí no me sorprende tanto, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que si me pongo a escribir y me gusta lo que hago no puedo parar… parezco una sanguijuela agarrada al teclado. Me encantó lo del hermano-dizque-novio-más-que-amigo, me hizo reír mucho, y de hecho ya me quedo con el término (seguro lo viste en las notas anteriores). Y pobrecita Aya, hija, que la pobre ni siquiera sabía de la historia que tienen estos dos muchachos… además, no creo que Sakura necesite ayuda para espantar chicas, porque con la rabia que le da cualquiera se pone a pelear con ella…xD. Y Shaoran tampoco quiere a Aya, así que no hay peligro n.n Jajaja, me da la impresión de que, cuando tengas novio, al pobre no le va a convenir hacerte enojar o después lo vas a fundir económicamente con la disculpa o.o… dónde queda lo lindo de la intención y el amor que lo perdona todo sin necesidad de obtener nada –material al menos- a cambio? xD. Y en cuanto a lo que se refería Shaoran al decir que no sabría qué hacer con Sakura si ella se le hubiera declarado… supongo que quedó un poquito más claro en este capítulo: el chico ni siquiera se plantea lo que siente porque le da miedo salir mal parado y fiarse de alguien otra vez. Jodido eso, no? Ya veremos qué pasa y si entra en razón… y cómo recibiría Sakura ese cambio de opinión, también. Cuando dije que se venía lo difícil, lo decía en serio. Un saludo y muchas gracias por el review. Espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Niicole**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, y sí, lo de las rosas fue bastante tierno. Ahora veremos si les sigue pareciendo tan dulce este chico que se va y no quiere saber nada de los sentimientos de Sakura por miedo a fiarse u.u En fin. Un saludo, te cuidás! Gracias por el review.

**Hermy**: De verdad lloraste con el capítulo? oo Uf, entonces no me imagino cómo te dejará éste (me siento un poquito culpable). En cuanto a lo de tu novio… te aconsejaría si tuviera experiencia, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea en el tema u.u Igual supongo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con él y le aclarases lo que pasa, no? Es decir, que no tiene nada que ver con que no lo quieras, sino con que no sabés cómo portarte… Otra cosa no se me ocurre. Y con respecto a la última parte del fic, supongo que después de leer este capítulo te habrás dado cuenta de que lo que a Shaoran le pasa es que no sabe qué responderle a Sakura después de que ella le dijo eso, porque ni siquiera se plantea lo que siente por puro miedo. Complicado, verdad? A ver qué pasa. Un saludo y suerte con tu chico.

**Lady Fiorella**: Hola! Mmm, quererla parece que la quiere, pero otra cosa es que esté dispuesto a verlo, porque con el miedo lo único que va a conseguir será salir perdiendo, igual que ahora. Y sí, supongo que es verdad eso de que mejor fue que Shaoran comprara rosas y no chocolate, o no habrían quedado bombones xD. Uf, y peor que enfermedad, lo que va a haber ahora será distancias… Qué fuerte. Les pasa por lerdos. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos!

**Katiuska**: Bueno… espero que este capítulo te haya ayudado un poco a entender de qué va la cosa con Shaoran, no? No se da cuenta de lo que le pasa con su querida "Sak", o se hace el tonto… o las dos cosas xD. Lo bueno es que quizá lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora puede ayudarlo a aceptar ciertas verdades y a ponerse un poco las pilas, por mucho miedo que tenga de salir mal parado. Igual, después del capítulo anterior, ya ven que el chico tiene un corazoncito y no sólo una libido hambrienta xD, porque como dijo la misma Sakura, ya no la presiona como antes. Curioso, eh? Significativo al menos. Y, en cuanto a la duda de si la chica se habría dado cuenta o no de lo que dijo, ya ves que sí… y que también se dio cuenta de que él no quiere saber nada del hecho. Y ahora que lo de los apellidos quedó completamente claro, mejor me despido, porque creo que ya no te quedan dudas, y si te quedan ya me las dirás. Un beso y gracias por el review.

**Rizel**: Me alegro de que la historia te guste n.n… y ya ves cuál era la razón de la diferencia de apellidos entre "padre" e "hijo", aunque quizá ahora preferirías no saberlo, jejeje. Y sí, todos esperamos que lo que dijo Sakura tenga frutos… algún día. En cuanto Shaoran se ponga las pilas, vamos, pero se ve que habrá que esperar para que eso pase (si es que pasa). Un saludo y gracias por dejar review.

**Sakuraness**: Hey, cuánto tiempo! Ya casi ni me acordaba de que te habías cambiado el nick xD. Oh, y Shaoran por supuesto que es adorable… en cualquier circunstancia (babas) pero más pidiendo disculpas y con un ramo de rosas empapado en las manos, no? Y ojitos de cachorro abandonado (babas x 10000). Espero que nos leamos más seguido y te agradezco el review. Salu2!

**Kary2507**: Sí, qué tierno, pero no es _tu_ Shao! Es mío… xD. Ay, no te enojes con él que lo de los chocolates lo dijo sin intenciones de ser tacaño… yo también opino que una caja de bombones es más útil que un ramo de rosas (y más sexy porque son de chocolate, jujuju), y de paso son más baratos xD. No creo que le haya importado en serio eso de haberse gastado la mitad de sus ahorros… de hecho creo que se los gastaría todos si fuera necesario n.n Jajaja, cierto, lo de que "Sak" se haya dado cuenta antes de lo que siente es medio increíble (sobre todo después de ver CCS), pero me gustó cambiar eso y que fuera ella y no Shaoran quien diera el primer paso… además de que vemos que el chico tiene un problema con eso de implicarse con la gente luego de lo que ocurrió con su padre (qué trauma). Y en cuanto a lo de alargarlo… pueees… a mí también me gustaría alargarlo eternamente (de hecho, es uno de los fics que más disfruté escribiendo y mi favorito hasta ahora, con diferencia) porque lo adoro, pero no creo que quede bien eso; perdería la esencia, como pasó con Dragon Ball, por poner un ejemplo… yo me quedé en la segunda temporada porque ya no lo aguantaba (siempre era lo mismo) y no quiero caer en eso. Lo que sí puedo hacer es escribir algunos epílogos, y de hecho ya tengo uno… para los demás supongo que necesitaría las ideas de ustedes. Bueno, un beso y muchas gracias por el comentario! Nos leemos.

**Gaba**: (Choco-chan se agarra a la silla más cercana y abre ojos y boca como platos). Ohhhh, Gaba-Nuss me está leyendooo! A decir verdad, me siento de lo más halagada... y sorprendida o.o Me explico: no creí que a una autora que suele dibujar a Shaoran en sus historias con un carácter tan similar al de CCS le gustara uno que es más bien bastante contrario en muchas cosas... pero me alegro de que sea así xD. Igual es adorable, ah. Y sí, ya ves que lo que tiene el chico (además de calentura :p) se llama miedo... pero seguro que aprende algo a partir de esta experiencia. Dónde seguías la telenovela esa? En mi vida oí hablar de ella, y parece interesante. El tema de los hermanos es cosa complicada (y morbosa xD), y la verdad es que me pareció interesantísimo tratarlo... porque estoy a favor del amor libre y creo que cualquiera tiene derecho a amar a quien le dé la gana y nadie debería interferir en eso... Aunque tampoco sé a cuento de qué viene esto que acabo de soltar ahora. Y en cuanto a "La naranja mecánica", a ver si está en dvd, que no lo sé... pero vi un cachito en el Youtube y me quedé de piedra (la escena que vi era la de cuando Alex entra a la casa de la mujer y la mata)... cambian muchas cosas, y no sé qué me gustará más. Te aconsejo que te leas el libro, que es muy, muy bueno... y el lenguaje bastante interesante, pegadizo y _joroschó,_ jejeje. Y en cuanto a la Macarena... era muy chica cuando salió y no la bailaba, pero conocerla sí que la conocía... igual yo era más Spice y Britney, jajaja... por Dios, qué asco xD. En fin, seguiré con mis traumas y te mando un beso y te doy las gracias por haberme dejado review y seguir esta historia. Y continuá con la de la niñeraaaaaaaa! xD Bueno, y con la otra historia también...

**Sonylee**: Bueno, bueno, no te exaltes tanto que acá está la continuación... Te dio penita Shaoran en el capítulo pasado? Pues en éste no sé que te habrá dado, entonces... Es tan tierno como tonto, pero qué se le va a hacer, está de lo más asustado. Espero que te guste esta entrega... y que no quieras matarme, cosa que sospecho sí querrás hacer, pero en fin, es lo que hay xD. Saludos y gracias por tu review; nos seguimos leyendo.

**Lily-libertad**: Jajaja, lo tuyo sí que es grave, sí, pero te comprendo porque también lo hice muchas veces, cuando tenía internet en casa y era época de colegio. No le encontrás los pies y la cabeza al asunto? Mmm, quizá este capítulo te haya ayudado un poco a comprender de qué va la cosa... y sino me preguntás y ya está. Un beso y gracias por dejar review.


	16. Distancia, recuerdos, verdades

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a CLAMP… Oh, y me gustaría hacerles una sugerencia: si les gustan las historias de amor adolescente (y SxS), lean el fic "Where good girls go to die", de Charlotte. Está en los favoritos de mi profile y les aseguro que vale la pena… Sólo que no se me ocurrió hacerle publicidad hasta ahora xD. Gracias!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 16: "Distancia, recuerdos, verdades"

Alegres colores, casas de muros pétreos y solidísimos, calles tan antiguas que casi podía imaginarse a los romanos conduciendo carretas por ellas, numerosos puentes y monumentos, gente conversadora y amena, con muchas ganas de festejarlo todo… Italia era un bonito lugar.

La primera semana, todo le había parecido nuevo y eso había ayudado a que desconectara un poco y pensara en otras cosas. Incluso se había puesto de buen humor con eso de la nueva Universidad a la que asistiría, aunque tendría que acostumbrarse al inglés si quería enterarse de algo, puesto que era lo único que entendía, siendo el italiano una causa completamente perdida.

Sin embargo, pronto aquel entusiasmo volvió a apagarse, y ése fue el comienzo de un espiral del que no pudo volver a salir. Había hecho alguna amistad que otra, se había mantenido alejado de las universitarias como de la peste, rehuyéndole al sexo como nunca en su vida, y había dejado de salir de casa poco tiempo después de asentarse.

Ya no le importaba el celeste del cielo cuando estaba despejado, ni la forma en que el sol se reflejaba en el agua de Venecia cuando tuvo la oportunidad de visitarla. No le interesaba ya la forma de hablar de los habitantes del país, ni tampoco sus mejillas rojas cuando se paseaban borrachos cantando por ahí. Ya no lo hacían reír… Ya nada tenía más importancia que sus pensamientos. Las distracciones no duran para siempre, y ahora ya no había nada lo suficientemente importante que pudiera arrancarlo de sus recuerdos.

Cierto era que Liang había intentado animarlo durante todo el viaje en avión, y luego toda la semana, llevándolo de un lado a otro para que no tuviera tiempo para deprimirse. Le había hecho conocer la_ bella _Italia en tiempo récord, pero seguramente se dio por vencido cuando aquello dejó de hacer efecto. Liang no era ningún idiota, y se había dado cuenta del estado en que la despedida lo dejó.

No había derramado una sola lágrima cuando Fujitaka lo abrazó, ni cuando Nadeshiko lo besó varias veces en las mejillas y le deseó suerte. Ni siquiera había llorado cuando Sakura se había aferrado a él y sus lágrimas le empaparon el hombro y el cuello…

Porque nunca demostraba su dolor de esa manera. No era capaz de llorar, quizá porque se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca más lo haría, después de pasarse incontables noches en vela sufriendo el abandono de su padre.

Sin embargo, le dolía lo mismo que a cualquiera.

Shaoran miró el techo de su habitación y un escalofrío le trepó por la espalda al recordarse que no se sentía en su hogar, que todo era ajeno y extraño, frío, y que no le gustaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero unos golpeteos en la puerta lo hicieron despertar.

—¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y una cabecita se asomó tímidamente por detrás. Los labios de Shaoran se curvaron un poco al descubrir a Tao mirándolo con atención y timidez al mismo tiempo, sus curiosos ojos castaños sin despegarse de él.

—¿Estás enfermo, hermano?

—No, pequeño. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Oh, es que… —dudó, y las mejillas se le coloraron un poco— como no sales mucho de tu habitación, creí que lo estabas…

Shaoran sonrió definitivamente y se incorporó en su cama, quedando sentado. Hizo un gesto al pequeño Tao para que se acercara, y el niño obedeció. Cuando llegó a su lado, Shaoran le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió un poco el pelo negro y rebelde.

—Perdona si no te hago mucho caso últimamente o no soy tu compañero en los videojuegos. Tengo completamente asumido que, como hermano, soy un auténtico fracaso.

Sí que era un fracaso como hermano, se repitió. No sólo por no jugar demasiado con Tao pese a que se notaba el niño tenía mucho interés y admiración por él, sino ya partiendo de su experiencia con Sakura.

Por Dios, si se había comportado como un hermano con ella, entonces todos los hermanos eran unos malditos pervertidos…

Los ojos marrones de Tao escudriñaron a su hermano mayor mientras la mirada de él se volvía distante, y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa melancólica, casi triste. Shaoran llevaba mucho tiempo así…, casi los tres meses que tenía en Italia. Sus padres habían intentado animarlo frecuentemente, y discutían mucho sobre qué podía estarle ocurriendo y por qué se comportaba de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran recordaba la última noche en casa de su otra familia. La tenía grabada a fuego en la memoria, y seguramente nunca conseguiría quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka habían tenido que salir a tramitar algunos papeles para que él pudiera marcharse, pero no regresarían hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Al parecer, Nadeshiko estaba bastante deprimida por algo que ella no quería confesar, y Fujitaka había decidido alegrarla o al menos distraerla un poco pasando la noche fuera de casa.

Shaoran, por su parte, había acabado de ordenarlo todo y de guardar su ropa en las maletas a eso de las nueve de la noche, de modo que se fue a la cocina un rato para intentar relajarse.

Puso agua a hervir y sacó una bolsita de té mientras la idea de que aquélla sería la última noche que pasaría en esa casa lo torturaba de forma inimaginable.

Se sentó a la mesa y bebió el té como un autómata, como lo más parecido a un zombi sin cerebro. Y es que de sólo pensar que mañana por la tarde estaría tomando un vuelo hacia la lejana Europa…

¿De verdad quería hacerlo?

Los pasos en las escaleras interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y la imagen de Sakura apareciendo tras el umbral acabó por desconcertarlo completamente. Seguramente ella tampoco había imaginado que él estaría allí, a juzgar por su expresión de asombro, pero se sobrepuso con aparente tranquilidad y entró en la cocina también.

—Tengo hambre —dijo—. Me prepararé unos crêpes¿quieres?

Shaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza y ella caminó hasta la mesada, para luego comenzar a rebuscar los ingredientes. No perdió detalle y ningún movimiento de ella se escapó de su vista. La observó atentamente abrir la bolsa con la mezcla y verter su contenido en el recipiente de plástico, agregar un poco de leche y luego revolver, encender la sartén y preparar cada uno de los crêpes.

Luego, cuando Sakura terminó con aquello y se dedicó a espolvorearlos con algo de azúcar, él se dijo que quizá sí tenía hambre. Y quién sabe de qué exactamente.

_De acabártela a ella…_

Se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta, como si hubiera dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, e intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo bien que le sentaba la falda color marrón oscuro. Ni en que no volvería a ver nada más de aquello si se marchaba.

Dios, si se marchaba, _realmente_ no volvería a estar con Sakura.

—¿Pasa algo?

Sakura parecía haber notado que la miraba insistentemente, pues se había quedado de pie a medio camino de la mesa, con el plato lleno de crêpes en las manos, y lo estudiaba con curiosidad. Entonces Shaoran suspiró con abatimiento y se obligó a relajarse un poco.

—Sólo estaba pensando —aseguró.

Sakura tomó asiento a su lado, pues las otras sillas estaban ocupadas con bolsos y un montón de porquería variada, y dejó el plato en la mesa.

—Estás muy pensativo desde lo de tus padres —soltó.

—No es tan raro, después de todo.

—Quizá no sea bueno que le des tantas vueltas al asunto…

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio entonces, en los que sólo se oía el chisporrotear de la lluvia que caía al otro lado de las paredes amarillas. Sin embargo, Sakura tampoco tardó demasiado en volver a hablar.

—¿Es que estás arrepentido de la decisión que tomaste?

Shaoran se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Tampoco era eso en lo que pensaba.

—¿Entonces?

Shaoran empujó la taza de té lejos de él, sin querer beber la mitad que quedaba. Mantuvo su vista perdida en la mesa durante algún tiempo, pero después la alzó de nuevo y la fijó en los ojos verdes de ella, que lo contemplaban con atención. Casi sin ser consciente de ello, levantó la mano hasta llegar a cubrir con ella la mejilla de Sakura, quien instintivamente se sobresaltó.

—Pensaba —dijo suavemente— en que te voy a echar de menos.

—Shaoran…

La distancia que él no se había dado el lujo de acortar, terminó por desaparecerla Sakura. Notó que su boca sabía a la miel de los crêpes cuando ella le permitió explorarla más profundamente, y aquello le gustó tanto que terminó incluso lamiéndole los labios de vez en cuando, en los escasos segundos en que se separaban para respirar, intentando grabar en su mente el sabor dulce de la boca de Sakura para poder recordarla cuando ya no la tuviera.

No supo cuándo fue, pero lo cierto es que acabó levantándose de su silla y prácticamente acorralando a Sakura debajo suyo, comiéndosela a besos; besos que ella no dudaba en responder.

—Mmmm… —La oyó gemir contra sus labios, y la dejó respirar un poco—. Yo también… te voy… a echar de menos —consiguió decir, al tiempo que intentaba que pasara algo de aire a sus pulmones.

Pero quien perdió completamente cualquier partícula de oxígeno en su interior fue Shaoran, en el mismo momento en que Sakura se apretó tan fuerte contra él que no dudó de que absolutamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían endurecido, preparados para recibir algo más de ella.

Y se habían endurecido _tanto_ que resultaba hasta insoportable.

—Será… mejor que… lo… dejemos —propuso con dificultad, intentando luchar contra el instinto más primitivo del mundo, que ahora latía furiosamente en su interior.

Un temblor devastador lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Sakura hizo todo lo contrario a apartarse de él y, en cambio, se aferró con más fuerza.

—Si sigues haciendo eso —advirtió con voz ronca—, esta vez sí que no voy a poder parar, y te lo digo en serio.

—Esta vez yo tampoco pensaba pedirte que lo hicieras —respondió ella, y volvió a besarlo—. Lo he pensado, y quiero que sea nuestra despedida.

Shaoran se separó lo suficiente de ella como para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos, intentando buscar algún indicio de que le estuviera tomando el pelo.

Sin embargo, no lo encontró.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres —insistió—. No voy a forzarte a nada ni estás obligada de ninguna manera a tener nada conmigo si no…

Sakura llevó su dedo índice a la boca de él para hacerlo callar, y sonrió un poco más.

—_Quiero_ que pase… —Hizo una pausa, como esperando a que Shaoran asimilara la información, y luego añadió—: Pero tampoco quiero que sea aquí. Llévame a tu habitación.

Shaoran habría jurado entonces que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho en aquel momento, a juzgar por lo enloquecido de sus latidos, y tuvo que tragar saliva fuertemente para que el mareo del que era presa descendiera un poco.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Recordaba perfectamente que su mente había dejado de funcionar al oír aquello de boca de Sakura, y también la forma en la que, tropezones, caricias y besos de por medio, consiguieron subir la escalera al segundo piso y hasta abrir la puerta del dormitorio algunos segundos antes de caer sobre la amplia cama.

—¿Xiaolang?

El aludido cerró los ojos, aún perdido en sus recuerdos, y Tao tuvo que acercarse un poco más y sacudirle un hombro para que lo mirase. Las últimas imágenes y el sonido de los gemidos, ahora lejanos, que en ese momento habían inundado la habitación, desaparecieron por completo para centrar sus pensamientos en el niño de seis años que lo miraba expectante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Tao… —Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente de esas ideas—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar un partido a la plaza?

El rostro del niño se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y dio un salto de alegría.

—¡Sí¡Iré a avisarle a mamá! —avisó, y pronto salió corriendo de la habitación.

Shaoran sonrió como pudo y se levantó con pesar.

¡Santo Cielo, había sido tan idiota al pensar que no moriría de tanto echarla de menos!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche ya no llovía, porque el invierno al fin se había ido. Toda la Naturaleza parecía estar rebosante de vida; alegre, y quizá lo estaba. Quizá, como era primavera, todo el mundo lo estaba.

Menos ella, por supuesto.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko no habían parado un momento desde que _él_ se había ido. Se habían pasado los tres meses de un lado para el otro, ora ocupándose del trabajo, ora de los preparativos para la boda, que se celebraría dentro de pocas semanas.

Sí, finalmente iban a casarse… Aunque eso a ella ahora la traía más o menos sin cuidado.

Porque desde que _él_ se había ido, si ellos se habían animado o intentaban distraerse para no pensar, Sakura no podía decir lo mismo. Tenía demasiados recuerdos frescos en su memoria como para olvidar, como para permanecer indiferente. Tantas cosas compartidas entre los dos. Tanto de Shaoran en su interior todavía…

—Así que al final te has enamorado de él, Sakura —dijo Nadeshiko, acompañando su comentario con una taza de leche con miel para su hija, quien abrió los ojos como platos desde el sillón en donde estaba sentada y que compartía su noche de desvelo.

—¿Qué dices?

La mujer contempló a su hija, casi muda de asombro, y sonrió levemente. Le entregó la taza con la infusión y se sentó a su lado en el sofá con tranquilidad. Sakura estudió el cabello oscuro y largo de su madre, así como la bata que traía sobre el camisón que casi le llegaba hasta los pies.

—Has estado así desde que Shaoran tomó la decisión de irse.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

—Convivimos durante mucho tiempo, _Nadeshiko_… —La aludida sonrió; Sakura estaba nerviosa—. Es normal que lo eche de menos…

—A mí no puedes engañarme, Sakura. Te conozco demasiado. Además, ya me había dado cuenta de esto desde hace tiempo… De hecho, me deprimí mucho cuando supe que Shaoran se iría, porque imaginé cómo te dejaría a ti eso. Veo que no me equivoqué.

—Nadeshikoooo… —suplicó la chica.

—Está bien, no digas nada si no quieres. No voy a obligarte. Pero… ¿por qué no lo llamas, si lo echas de menos? Así al menos…

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No podría. Creo que lo extrañaría más.

—Cariño…

Nadeshiko abrazó a su hija con delicadeza y la chica no se opuso. Sakura apretó los dedos en torno a la taza y trató de contener las lágrimas una vez más. Ya le escocían los ojos de llorar por las noches por cualquier tontería que le recordara a él. ¿Ahora su madre también se unía al club de "recuerda a Shaoran antes de dormir"?

¡No necesitaba que nadie le recordara absolutamente nada, joder!

¿La inmortalizaría él con la misma intensidad? Se entristeció un poco más al pensar que seguramente no era así. Shaoran no era como ella. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas que ocurrían entre dos personas que se atraían… Lo practicaba a menudo, probablemente. ¿Por qué tendría que haber sido diferente esa vez para él?

Recordaba las horas muertas que se había pasado en su habitación, tirada en la cama, pensando qué podía hacer. Sabía que no le iba a pedir que se quedara, por mucho que ella quisiera retenerlo, y era algo que no pensaba cambiar. Sin embargo, tampoco quería dejarlo ir así, sin más, y entonces decidió que necesitaba quedarse con un recuerdo de él.

Un recuerdo fuerte. El recuerdo más fuerte y más hermoso que pudiera crear, para poder reproducirlo mentalmente cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Y cuando finalmente tomó una decisión, supo que no podría jugar a detenerse y que lo arriesgaría todo. Al pensar en ello le temblaban las manos, las piernas, todo el cuerpo. Pero lo haría. Aquella sería la última noche que lo vería. La última noche que dormirían bajo el mismo techo.

Su última noche juntos.

No había bajado a la cocina para eso aquella vez, ni mucho menos. De hecho, había creído que Shaoran ya se habría metido en la cama y tendría que ir a buscarlo algo más tarde para concretar lo que había decidido hacer. Así que, al verlo allí, no pudo evitar que su ritmo cardíaco fuera cien veces más acelerado de lo normal y la sangre le quemara en las venas de puro nerviosismo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Aun así y sin planear nada, sin saber demasiado bien qué ocurría, habían acabado cayendo en lo que quería.

Quizá lo más difícil había sido llegar hasta la habitación, porque desde luego subir las escaleras enredada con él y sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar de besarse había sido complicado, tanto que creía fervientemente que no se habían dado un buen golpe de puro milagro.

Pero nada de lo que ocurrió después fue complicado.

Desde el instante en que cayeron sobre la cama, Sakura pensó que aquella situación era tan natural y necesaria como lo era respirar, y que no había forma de evitar que sucediera.

—He estado esperando esto —le dijo Shaoran al oído— desde hace tanto…

Sakura cerró los ojos para no contestarle y evitar confesar que ella también. Se había colocado encima de él, y así permaneció durante algún tiempo, en el que se limitó a besar y ser besada, o a dejar que él le acariciara los muslos con una suavidad demoledora que le encendía el cuerpo.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que la cama era lo suficientemente amplia para los dos, más de lo que habría imaginado de su propia cama… Y al echar una mirada de desconcierto en derredor, se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle: la primera puerta luego de la escalera no era la del cuarto de ella, ni la del de Shaoran.

Estaban en la habitación…, _en la cama _de sus padres.

El corazón casi se le sale por la boca al darse cuenta de ello, y se habría congelado completamente de no ser porque él insistía con los arrumacos. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto _tan_ morbosa? Porque la verdad era que la situación le estaba resultando extrañamente, enfermizamente excitante.

—Estamos en la habitación de… —murmuró.

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió Shaoran—, pero creí que no llegaríamos a cualquiera de las otras…

Sakura pareció conforme con la explicación y se dejó hacer. Algún tiempo después, él abandonó sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Puedo?

Sakura no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que Shaoran le subió un poquito el pulóver. Ella se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba?

—Claro —susurró, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Él sonrió con algo de vergüenza y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Es que la última vez te enfadaste mucho cuando…

Sakura le sonrió también y se agachó un poco más para darle un beso rápido.

—Tonto —murmuró contra su boca—. Te he dicho que quiero que pase. Hoy te lo estoy pidiendo¿no lo ves?

Shaoran emitió un gruñido y acabó por quitarle el pulóver de lana más rápido de lo que en realidad quería, algo que hizo reír a la chica. En ese momento, le pareció casi desesperado. Su mirada era hambrienta, igual a tantas otras veces, pero hoy parecía más intensa y brillante.

No supo cómo fue, pero Shaoran acabó recostándola en la cama y ahora fue él quien se colocó encima, aunque su peso lo cargara con sus brazos y rodillas, cuidándose de no aplastarla. La tenía sujeta por las muñecas, que le pasó por encima de la cabeza, y Sakura se mordió los labios cuando sintió que le besaba el cuello… y que no tenía pensado quedarse ahí.

No pasó mucho hasta que su boca comenzó a descender lentamente, dejando un camino de besos ligeros, hasta su pecho. Su torso no estaba desnudo del todo entonces, pero no fue algo que durase demasiado. Las manos de él se colaron bajo su espalda y la levantaron un poco. Sakura oyó un clic… Y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de desabrochar y de qué eran aquellos breteles que resbalaban por sus brazos. Shaoran volvió a dejar su espalda hacer contacto con las sábanas y se incorporó un poco para observarla.

Los extremos de su boca se arquearon ante la visión, y Sakura sintió que el rostro le ardía a proporciones insospechadas.

—Maldición, sabía que eras hermosa… —murmuró él con voz algo ronca—. ¡Me gustas tanto!

Ella deseó que se callara entonces, porque lo que dijo consiguió hacer que los latidos de su corazón fueran todavía más rápidos.

Y cuando él rozó con la lengua la línea de separación entre sus pechos, Sakura creyó que moriría.

¡Dios Santo!

Shaoran no parecía querer dejar aquello, de modo que seguía y seguía con su labor. Aunque ahora ya no estaba entretenido con aquel canal, sino con uno de sus pechos en particular. Y estaba comenzando a mordisquearlo de una manera que… Nuevamente, Dios Santo.

¡Aquella era una tortura que la incendiaba por dentro!

Los hombros de Shaoran temblaron de risa cuando ella liberó sus muñecas de su agarre y le sujetó la cabeza con sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo cuando subió el rostro para mirarla, completamente divertido.

—Deja de hacer eso…

—¿Por qué?

Shaoran volvió a bajar la cabeza con intención de continuar, sin despegar un segundo sus ojos burlones de ella. Sakura volvió a retenerlo.

—Por favor, Shaoran; no lo aguanto.

Él se rió, pero desistió y se lanzó a su boca otra vez. Poco a poco y sin saber exactamente de qué manera, había logrado colocarse entre las piernas de ella.

Sakura le quitó la camiseta, camisa o lo que demonios fuera que traía puesto, y de tal manera que prácticamente se la había arrancado.

—¡Vaya! —se asombró él.

—¡Shaoran, cállate ya!

Y pareció hacerle caso, porque al instante siguiente entretuvo su boca con los labios de ella y sus manos comenzaron a trepar por sus muslos, subiéndole, poco a poco, la falda. Sakura no pudo contener un gemido y Shaoran se quedó quieto otra vez.

—¿Estás segura de que…?

—Hazlo —dijo ella—. Deja de pensarlo tanto.

Y Sakura se dio perfecta cuenta de que entonces él se olvidó de todo.

Quizá había sido ella quien le desabotonó el pantalón… Nunca lo supo. Pero lo cierto era que, de un momento a otro, la tela áspera del jean ya no rozaba sus piernas desnudas.

Más bien, _eso_ que rozaba el interior de sus muslos era _otra cosa_.

Cerró los ojos y la boca con fuerza para soportar el agudo ramalazo que la paralizó cuando él se internó en ella en una sola embestida. No había sido bruto, pero igualmente dolía. Y mucho.

—Lo siento —le susurró—, te prometo que se pasará rápido.

Ella asintió torpemente con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por soportar las punzadas, y se abrazó a su ancha espalda, ahora llena de rasguños que Sakura no recordaba haber hecho, pero estaba segura de que eran cosa suya.

—Continúa.

Sakura comprobó que Shaoran tenía razón poco tiempo después, cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y quedó completamente olvidado gracias a las nuevas sensaciones que estaban despertando en su interior, a los besos que nuevamente él comenzaba a repartir por cada rincón de su cuerpo, a sus caricias quemándole la piel y al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas, apretadas contra las suyas, llevándola por el sendero que acababa en la pérdida de la razón.

—Saku… ra…

La voz de Shaoran había sonado tan ronca que a ella le costó reconocerla. Notó que el cuerpo de él se tensaba todavía más y supo que se estaba esforzando terriblemente por contenerse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de él para que su rostro quedara oculto en el hueco del cuello femenino, y enredó los dedos en su cabello castaño, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que aquello quedó más como un gesto de ternura para con un niño que el acto apasionado de una amante…

Pero le daba igual. Lo quería tener de todas las formas posibles, en todas sus facetas; su rival, su amigo, su confidente, su hermano, su niño, su amante.

Lo quería a él, y punto.

Notaba que Shaoran estaba disfrutando aquello, y quizá era todo lo que necesitaba. El placer propio no era tan importante en esos momentos… Y no le importaba pensar que tendría que esperar un poco más.

—Ya casi… —le dijo cuando él se estremeció fuertemente varias veces.

Sin embargo, pese a que creyó que por fin su cuerpo iba a ceder y acabaría derrumbándose sobre ella de un momento a otro, Sakura sintió las manos de Shaoran agarrarla por las caderas y levantarla un poco, pegándola todavía más contra su cuerpo.

Entonces lo sintió. Más que nunca.

Y lo admiró un poco también, porque sabía que se estaba dejando el pellejo y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar perder el control y hacer que disfrutara ella también.

Algo que estaba consiguiendo, sin duda.

Sakura gimió sin poder evitarlo e hizo más presión con los brazos alrededor de su espalda. De repente, la había asaltado la idea de que, si llegaba a soltarse, la caída no sería de algunos centímetros, sino que abarcaría la distancia exacta entre lo más alto del Cielo y la Tierra. La había levantado hasta las nubes, y no quería volver a bajar.

Todo seguía y seguía… Un torbellino de sensaciones inconmensurables, devastadoras, irreales y deliciosas.

Y como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, sintió en un momento que su mente quedaba completamente en blanco, como si una luz cegadora hubiera invadido su interior; y un estallido de mariposas en su vientre hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo. Lo que sintió entonces fue tan fuerte que incluso de olvidó de respirar, y en sus oídos sólo permanecía el sonido de los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón… y del corazón pegado al suyo. Todos sus músculos se aflojaron y se convirtió en un peso casi muerto, mientras Shaoran continuaba sosteniéndola. Segundos más tarde notó que el chico se estremecía fuertemente por última vez y acabó por caerle encima, aunque con cuidado de no golpearla con todo su peso.

Algún tiempo después, las cosas volvieron a tomar forma, poco a poco. La oscuridad de la habitación, algunos muebles, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana abierta. El cuerpo sobre ella, que había terminado por caer rendido sobre su desnudez. Sintió cosas como el frío, las caricias de aquel cabello color chocolate sobre su mejilla, o la forma cuidadosa en la que Shaoran tenía entrelazados los dedos de sus manos, izquierda con derecha.

Había sido…

Él la miró después a los ojos, y Sakura volvió a sentir que se derretía. Las pupilas de oro fundido la estudiaban, brillantes y hermosas, ardiendo con un fuego que no se extinguiría ni en mil noches como esa. El fuego propio que el alma de Shaoran tenía…

El fuego que Sakura amaba tanto y tanto.

Y Shaoran nunca le había pedido que le demostrara que lo amaba… De hecho, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera quisiera saberlo. Pero lo había hecho. No con palabras, pero estaba completamente segura de que sus ojos se lo habían dicho tan claramente como si hubiera salido de su boca, o incluso más claramente.

Esa noche, más que en ningún otro momento, le había confesado cuánto lo amaba.

—Cariño, no llores… —oyó la voz de su madre y se maldijo por ser tan débil. No quería llorar, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Nadeshiko le quitó la taza de las manos y la dejó sobre la mesilla para que no acabara cayendo al suelo. Acarició el cabello castaño de su hija, que aún sentía el calor de Shaoran en sus entrañas y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

_Me sentí invencible contigo en mis brazos_

Debo confesar que se puede sentir bien sentir dolor  
Como el romper de las olas o ser cogida por la lluvia  
Jugando esos juegos porque no teníamos nada que hacer  
No me di cuenta de que me tenías

Te amaré hasta el día que muera  
Te amaré hasta el día que muera  
Te amaré hasta el día que muera  
Te amaré hasta el día que muera

**o-o-o-o-o**

La cena transcurría con total normalidad, como siempre. La mesa estaba llena de platos de todo tipo, pero sobre todo pastas… Shaoran no recordaba ya lo mucho que a su padre le gustaban las pastas, pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para volver a comprobarlo. Eso y muchas otras cosas, y volver a conocerlo tan bien como antes…

Aunque el problema era que ahora ya no le interesaba conocerlo. Ni a él, ni a Ieran, y quizá el único que quedaba fuera de su círculo de indiferencia era el pequeño Tao, a quien sí apreciaba.

—¿No comes, Xiaolang?

El aludido levantó la vista del plato, lleno de comida hasta los topes, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera la había probado.

—Si sigues así —dijo su padre—, vas a acabar enfermando.

—Últimamente casi no tocas la comida.

—Y tampoco sales de tu habitación…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —interrumpió Tao, y los tres comensales restantes lo miraron con asombro—. ¡Cuando voy a buscarlo, siempre sale para jugar conmigo! Hoy fuimos a la plaza y…

Shaoran sonrió genuinamente al ver la forma en que el crío parecía ser el único que lo defendía en aquella casa. ¡Con uñas y dientes!

Liang le revolvió el cabello negro al niño y Tao cerró los ojos ante la bruta caricia.

—Estamos hablando con Xiaolang, y tienes que aprender a no meterte en este tipo de cosas, Tao. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano agradece tu ayuda, pero hablamos de algo serio.

Cuando Liang apartó la mano y se volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor, Shaoran pudo ver que Tao tenía los ojos brillantes y rabiosos. Casi se ríe al ver que parecía una calcomanía de sí mismo, pero con otro color de pelo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Xiaolang? Lo tuyo no es normal… ¿Es que no te gusta Italia? —preguntó su madre, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Italia es un lugar muy hermoso —sentenció, esquivando la pregunta y dando por finalizada aquella conversación. Se levantó de la silla—. Creo que me voy a la cama… Estoy cansado.

—Nunca sales de ahí —insistió su padre.

Shaoran sonrió.

—¡Oh, no es verdad! Hoy salí a la plaza a jugar un partido de fútbol con Tao¿recuerdas?

Antes de perderse en el pasillo, echó un último vistazo a su hermanito, que tenía plantada una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Su madre seguía indiferente y su padre tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miró fijamente hasta que dobló una esquina en el corredor oscuro y entonces su vista se bloqueó gracias a la pared.

Le habían preguntado si le gustaba Italia… ¡Ja! Italia era un bonito país, con bonitos paisajes, bonita gente y bonitas tradiciones —aunque él no acabara de entender algunas—. Italia estaba bien…

Pero algo faltaba en Italia. Algo… Alguien.

El recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes volvió a invadir su cabeza y no pudo sino suspirar y rendirse ante él. Llevaba meses así¿por qué iba a intentar luchar si ya sabía que la imagen de Sakura no iba a irse por más que quisiera?

Alguien faltaba en Italia. Faltaba su presencia, su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo. Le faltaba su conciencia, su rival, su amiga y su persona que lo era todo en una. Alguien lo suficientemente increíble como para hacerle olvidar todo lo demás. Todo el mundo a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba ese alguien? Sakura¿dónde estaba?

"_Sigo aquí, gran tonto"_, casi podía escucharla decir. _"¿No me sientes dentro de ti? Yo nunca me voy"._

Y era verdad… La jodida verdad.

Lo había intentado muchas veces… Muchas, y Dios sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Lo había intentado desde que llegó a esa casa, pero nunca lo lograba. Intentó resistirse, pero ella acabó ganando…, y no sólo la batalla, sino también la guerra.

Y ahora ya había aceptado que no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

¿Seguía siendo sólo deseo?

O lo que es mejor¿Alguna vez había sido_ sólo_ deseo?

Ahora algo le decía que no. Que había deseo… _también_. Pero acompañaba a otra cosa. A algo más fuerte. Lo _acompañaba_, no lo regía.

Shaoran apoyó la espalda contra la pared del pasillo y, sin darse cuenta, se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se llevó una mano al pelo y lo apartó de su rostro en un gesto de desesperación.

¿De verdad llevaba enamorado de Sakura todo ese tiempo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola! Bueno, bueno… creo que hay varias cosas que comentar sobre este capítulo, verdad? Con qué quieren que empiece? Casi mejor si lo hago por orden, para no hacernos más lío. Ya ven que Shaoran sí se fue a Italia, y está "viviendo" (si a eso se le puede llamar vida) con sus padres y su hermanito… que me parece adoraaaableee! Al parecer el chico respira gracias a los recuerdos… y, por cierto, qué tal esos recuerdos, les gustaron? _Sak_ (oh, sí, me encanta llamarla así ahora, porque es más cruel xD) tiene unos bastante similares… Ya era hora de que pasara algo, y qué mejor despedida que una nochecita como la que tuvieron estos dos tontos. Al final Nadeshiko sí que estaba enterada, eh? xD Ya les había dicho yo que la mujer no era tan idiota como parece (…). Y, por último, tachán, tachán… Shaoran acaba de admitir que está enamorado! Que tañan las campanas en todos los rincones del universo, por Bogo, que esto es un milagro más grande que transformar el agua en vino y hacer a un Lázaro muerto salir andando de su tumba! Un capítulo breve, pero intenso y lleno de detallitos que hacía falta aclarar, no? Y, para los que tengan algún interés en el asunto, el cachito de canción que puse pertenece al "Till the day I die", otra vez del grupo Garbage, que ya les adelanté era mi banda sonora para este fic porque fue lo que oía mientras lo elaboraba…

Lamentablemente no conté con nada de tiempo para contestar a los reviews durante estos días, porque toda esta semana fue de exámenes (de hecho, hoy tuve tres seguidos) y no alcanzaría a contestar a todos los que dejaron comentarios en la hora que tengo para hacerlo… Espero que me perdonen por ello, y la verdad es que me molesta a mí también, porque me divierto mucho contestándoles. Lo dejamos para la semana que viene, ok? Y espero poder contestar entonces, porque voy a estar liadísima también con la mudanza… Dios. A ver qué pasa. Llevo tres semanas de un lado a otro, entre el fin del trimestre, las pruebas y que me mudo…

De todas formas, contestaré a alguna duda que me plantearon… el hecho de que haya escrito _Xiaolang_ (la lectura china del nombre) en vez de _Shaoran_ cuando lo llaman sus padres, es porque ellos son chinos y me pareció lo más adecuado conservar el acento, además de que ellos llamaron al niño así y no lo van a _ajaponar_, no? No me digan si esa palabra existe, ya me entendieron, de todas formas… Y en cuanto a los nombres de los padres, pues… vi que a la madre de Shaoran la llaman Ielan/Ieran/Yelan/Yeran en todos los fics, o al menos en los que leí yo (que _no_ son pocos xD), y supongo que se llamará así, aunque en la película no saliera nada… El padre de Shaoran es normalmente llamado Hien, pero como en el manga y en la película de CCS no se hace ninguna alusión al hombre (salvo para decir que está muerto, y en el manga ni eso), no sabía si el nombre era cosa de Mikki-chan (la autora de _El último Cardcaptor_ y _En la torre de Tokyo_) y no quería plagiarla, así que le puse un nombre que también es chino pero que no vi en ningún otro fic, así no hay peligro xD.

Muchísimas gracias a **Undine, ****Crazy Angel Diana****sakuysyao4ever****KARY2507****, Anastasia, ****Mahidelin****Hikari-sys****EmmaRiddle****Vanessa Li Potter****, Rocio, ****klausss****Miyuky-san****Blue Fire Heart****, katelau, ****Meems Asakura****, catanovoac, ****danny1989****Mary1416****sonylee****, shirikosakura, angie90, dokuro, Estefi, ****margara****gabyhyatt****, KAREN-SM, Hermy, dianazul, ****Christelle272****Luna-Box****, claire sak, Florcita-star, ****Rizel****, D.N.Angel, ****Maskrena****Suki-chan90****kmilitachan****Xx-NatyLi-xX****Naunet-inuxkag-****, KAREN, Ana, vale-chan, ****Meiiko****Verito.S****thanya****shi no hime****, Kaamenchan, Mandy, DarkShadow, ****Videl Tateishi****Lady Fiorella****, Ropna, ****Potters-light****, iris mine, ****GATITOS Y PERRITOS****acseisks****Diana Prenze****, AsaKura, ****wiwi****LadyCornamenta****, Niicolex, ****Pennyfeather****, Phoebe, Katiuska, Dyana-Rae y Tsu Asakura**. Estoy llegando a los 500 reviews y no saben cuánto les agradezco el apoyo. Si se siguen portando bien les escribo dos epílogos xD. Y, por cierto, los que quieran agregarme al msn que lo hagan. Tengo la dirección en el profile, si no me equivoco, así que vía libre, siempre y cuando no sea para ponerme una bomba o algo así… n.n

Un besote a todos. Los adoro! Y de nuevo perdón por no haber podido responder! u.u


	17. Vidas separadas

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no son míos… ¡Pero Tao sí¿Qué, le arman ya el club de fans o tengo que hacerlo yo? Ustedes distráiganse con él, que yo me entretengo con el hermano mayor, mientras tanto xD. **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 17: "Vidas separadas…"

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros  
Tan largos tan grises  
Mis días sin ti  
Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos  
Tan agrios tan duros  
Mis días sin ti  
Mis días sin ti no tienen noches  
Si alguna aparece  
Es inútil dormir  
Mis días sin ti son un derroche  
Las horas no tienen principio ni fin _

Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa

Mis días sin ti son como un cielo  
Sin lunas plateadas  
Ni rastros de sol  
Mis días sin ti son sólo un eco  
Que siempre repite  
La misma canción

Tan faltos de aire  
Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible  
Basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa

Pateando las piedras  
Aún sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo  
Aún sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos  
Pedazos de niño  
Cazando motivos que me hagan creer  
Que aún me encuentro con vida  
Mordiendo mis uñas  
Ahogándome en llanto  
Extrañándote tanto

Mis días sin ti  
Cómo duelen mis días sin ti

Desde el otro lado de la barra, Shaoran se entretenía limpiando los vasos de cristal porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Él no era, ni mucho menos, parte del servicio del restaurante, pero su padre había insistido mucho con eso de sacarlo para que se airease un poco… y para que se familiarizase con el negocio, agregó mentalmente el chico. Tanto así era que Liang incluso le había facilitado el costosísimo y fino uniforme que llevaban todos los meseros, el típico traje negro con la camisa blanca y la pajarita en rojo vino.

Una de las empleadas se le acercó para preguntarle algo que obviamente él, en su ignorancia absoluta del idioma, no entendió. Sin embargo, pudo adivinar que le ofrecía encargarse ella de lavar los vasos, a juzgar por sus gestos, y la rechazó amablemente con un movimiento de cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Igual daba. Todos allí sabían perfectamente que era el hijo del dueño y que, además de no entender italiano, no lo necesitaba tampoco.

—Xiaolang, querido.

Ieran Li, ataviada con aquel lujoso vestido en color crema y tan majestuosa e imponente como siempre, se presentó al otro lado de la barra. Shaoran no pudo evitar que sus ojos volaran al cabello negro y sedoso de la mujer, evitando el contacto visual de forma casi inconsciente.

—¿Sí?

La mujer detuvo el movimiento nervioso de las manos del chico, que secaba el vaso de cristal con tanta torpeza que seguramente acabaría rompiéndose o cayendo al suelo… y acabando de igual modo. Shaoran se sobresaltó instintivamente al sentir los dedos largos de su madre sobre el dorso de su mano y se quedó quieto completamente.

—Sería bueno que fueras junto a tu padre —explicó ella en su tono impersonal y suave de siempre—. Está conversando con unos clientes muy importantes y seguramente quiere que te conozcan.

—Pero si no los entiendo… —intentó evitarlo, algo que a la mujer no se le escapó.

—No es necesario que los entiendas; tu padre puede encargarse perfectamente de la situación. —Y como si con ello lo explicara todo, añadió—: Son los orgullosos dueños de una cadena de finos restaurantes de comida francesa, y es posible que incluso quieran hacer algún contrato con nosotros.

Shaoran dejó el vaso y el trapo, apoyó las manos en la superficie de madera y se quedó en silencio, los ojos fijos en las betas caoba del mueble lustroso. A sus padres les convenía familiarizar con aquellos sujetos, se dijo, y era preciso que él colaborase… aunque la idea no le agradara y no se sintiera a gusto.

Además de tener la maldita certeza de que, si aquella mujer fuera Nadeshiko y su padre fuera Fujitaka, ninguno de los dos lo estaría obligando a hacer nada de eso ni a sentirse como un objeto tras un escaparate, analizado como un microbio por la gente importante al otro lado del cristal.

Se revolvió el pelo castaño con aire impaciente, y su madre no tardó en volver a acomodárselo… en la medida de lo posible, claro está. Shaoran se obligó a no estampar un puñetazo de pura rabia y frustración contra la dispendiosa madera de aquella mesa.

—Iré enseguida —murmuró, rendido, y rodeó la mesa para poder salir.

Su madre le acarició el rostro cuando el chico llegó a su lado y le dio un beso frío en la mejilla, para luego deslizar sus ojos hacia unos clientes y caminar hacia ellos.

Shaoran, aturdido como nunca, sacudió la cabeza y se tocó la frente, rogando por poder mantenerse tranquilo. Le habría gustado poder deshacerse el nudo de aquel moño ridículo que lo ahorcaba, desabotonarse el cuello de la camisa, salir a las calles oscuras y respirar un poco del aire viciado de la ciudad. Cualquier cosa antes de estar encerrado en el infierno, como se sentía ahora.

—¡Xiaolang!

Oyó la voz alegre de su padre a unos metros y, luego de buscarlo con la mirada, finalmente lo encontró, sonriendo complacido, frente a un hombre y una mujer aparentemente más viejos que él. Avanzó con pasos largos y apurados hasta quedar junto a Liang y nuevamente se sintió una liebre asustadiza frente a las miradas interesadas de dos cazadores de primera.

—Estos son los señores D'Avignon —le habló a Shaoran en chino—; él es Pierre y su mujer Marie. Son…

—Los orgullosos dueños de una cadena de finos restaurantes de comida francesa —completó el chico, en el mismo idioma, y usando las mismas palabras que su madre segundos antes.

Liang sonrió.

—Exacto. Ahora voy a presentarte a ellos.

Y seguramente lo hizo, pero Shaoran no entendió nada de lo que dijo, salvo su nombre en alguna que otra ocasión. El hombre, llamado Pierre, era un tipo robusto y de tez blanca, con los ojos claros e incipientes entradas en el cabello, muestra más que suficiente de que acabaría quedando calvo dentro de no demasiado tiempo. No lo miraba demasiado, salvo cuando su padre hacía algún ademán hacia él, pero su mujer, la tal Marie, no le quitaba los fríos ojos calculadores de encima. Ojos interesados, pensaba Shaoran, con una presión de inquietud e incomodidad en la nuca; ojos de buitre… Y Liang no parecía darse cuenta de ello, o lo disimulaba a la perfección, porque hablaba con la pareja con soltura y buen humor, haciendo gala de los dotes de anfitrión que Shaoran dudaba haber heredado.

Luego de algunos minutos de lo que para Shaoran fue una aburridísima charla en la que él no participó, salvo con alguna que otra sonrisa de cortesía cuando notaba que los tres personajes fijaban su atención en su persona, la pareja se marchó. Antes de irse, la mujer se había acercado a Liang y murmurado algunas cosas, a lo que el hombre miró a Shaoran, asintió con la cabeza y la despidió con alegres sonrisas y lo que el chico supuso eran halagos.

—Son bastante agradables —dijo Liang en cuanto la pareja salió por la puerta.

—¿Qué te dijo la señora?

Liang miró el ceño fruncido de su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Obviamente el chico pensaba que habían estado flirteando.

—Me ha dicho que tiene una hija de tu edad y que le encantará conocerte. Vamos a cenar todos juntos mañana, y, por supuesto, estás invitado también.

—No quiero ir —masculló Shaoran—. No entiendo nada de lo que decís, y no me interesa conocer a esa gente… ¡Esa mujer me miraba como fuera a convertirme en su próximo abrigo de piel!

Liang se rió y apoyó una de sus pesadas manos en el hombro del muchacho, que apretaba los puños con furia.

—Estaba estudiando a quien podría ser un buen partido para su hija, Xiaolang, y le has parecido una opción estupenda. Su hija es realmente una chica preciosa, y no me extraña que tenga mucho cuidado. Pero si le has gustado a la madre, no tendrás ningún problema.

Shaoran no dijo nada más ante la desagradable idea de que estuvieran vendiendo a esa chica al mejor postor, y, en vez de eso, permaneció silencioso, observando las mesas repletas de gente que conversaba animadamente mientras comía.

—Ah, por cierto, olvidé decirte lo de la carta. —Al oír la voz de su padre, algún tiempo después, Shaoran alzó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos—. Hoy por la mañana, mientras estabas en tus clases, llegó la invitación a la boda de Fujitaka y aquella mujer… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? La madre de la chica, la de los ojazos verdes.

Shaoran sintió algo similar a lo que alguien parado sobre arenas movedizas podría sentir, y lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue la necesidad de agarrarse al respaldo de la silla más cercana. Pero no lo hizo, sino que se mantuvo firme, de pie, con los ojos fijos en los de Liang, la respiración entrecortada y la boca seca.

—Supongo que te refieres a Nadeshiko —murmuró.

—Oh, sí, Nadeshiko. Soy muy malo para los nombres, lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada. Shaoran estaba demasiado nervioso como para preguntar u opinar cosa alguna, y su padre intentaba escrutar su expresión extremadamente seria.

—Entonces, como te decía, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko nos han enviado la invitación a su boda. Será dentro de tres semanas.

El corazón en el pecho de Shaoran pareció tomar vida con más fuerza que nunca entonces, casi luchando por salir al exterior en una avalancha de golpes desenfrenados. ¿Sería posible? Sabía que estaba medio loco, pero no se creía lo suficientemente demente como para tener alucinaciones, de modo que lo que había oído tenía que, realmente, ser cosa de su padre y no de su cerebro atormentado… ¡En tres semanas! Una sensación de vértigo terrible le sacudió la boca del estómago, y seguramente la presión que sintió en los labios se debió a la sonrisa que dibujó inconscientemente. ¿En tres semanas podría ir a Japón y volver a verla?

¡No podría desear otra cosa!

De sólo pensar que podría estar otra vez cerca de Sakura, el mundo parecía dejar de girar de repente. Se estaba muriendo sin ella, a riesgo de parecer el loco enamorado y patético en el que se había convertido, y aquello era tan cierto como que se llamaba Shaoran Li. Si volviera a verla, si volviera a hablar con ella y a poder tocarla, podría decirle tantas cosas… ¡Tantas!

El sonido que hizo Liang al chasquear la lengua lo volvió a la realidad como un resorte, además de hacerle tener un terrible presentimiento. El hombre de cabellos castaños no lo miraba, sino que tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta, y negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—Es una pena —murmuró— que tengamos que quedarnos aquí. El negocio prospera y no estamos en condiciones de movernos a ningún sitio. Podríamos perder unas oportunidades perfectas si se nos ocurre salir de Italia…

Ahora sí se apoyó disimuladamente en el respaldo de una silla, y luchó por no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Lo más probable era que cualquiera que viera su rostro durante dos segundos seguidos pudiera darse cuenta de la forma en que la noticia lo había afectado, así que lo cubrió parcialmente con la mano que no usaba para apoyarse y suspiró contra ella.

—Es una auténtica pena —siguió diciendo Liang, aunque ahora parecía hablar para sí mismo—. Me apetecía volver a ver a la pareja, y seguro que a ti también. ¿O no los echas de menos?

Shaoran se dijo a sí mismo que aquello tenía que ser una broma de pésimo gusto. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se soltó del respaldo de la silla.

—Voy a salir a caminar un rato —anunció débilmente, ya encaminándose a la puerta.

—No tardes mucho —aconsejó Liang—, tengo que llevarte a casa dentro de poco. Y no olvides que mañana tenemos la cena con los D'Avignon.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza antes de salir, y en el momento en que la fina capa de lluvia comenzó a mojarle la piel y a resbalar por los gruesos mechones de pelo castaño, colmarle las pestañas y metérsele en los ojos, aflojó los hombros y comenzó a caminar bajo aquella mezcla de agua helada y la luz mortecina de las farolas del camino. Sin rumbo, como siempre…

Sintiendo su alma perdida en cualquier parte.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura subió lentamente los escalones de la escalerita, cuidadosamente, teniendo buena cuenta de no trastabillar y caer. Los libros que llevaba eran aproximadamente siete, y la verdad era que estaba doliéndole el brazo después de tantas horas acomodando cosas. Comenzó a dejarlos en la estantería correspondiente, aliviando el peso, y suspiró cuando los hubo acomodado todos.

—Amamiya, aquí tengo más libros para que acomodes.

La mujer de cabellos canos y trasero gordo se alejó arrastrando los pies por los pasillos de la biblioteca, y Sakura se contuvo de hacerle algún gestito. La había tenido trabajando horas allí, sin darle descanso para nada, y dudaba que el pequeño sueldo que le había prometido para final de mes valiera la pena… La chica suspiró: no le quedaba otra opción, después de todo, y tendría que conformarse con el empleo a tiempo medio si sabía lo que le convenía.

Además, era mejor para su salud mental el estar trabajando y haciendo constantemente cosas antes que dejar a su cerebro trabajar con temas que no quería recordar siquiera…

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y apretó los labios para contenerse. ¡No quería llorar más! Permaneció en silencio, con los ojos fijos en los lomos de los libros que tenía delante, intentando relajarse un poco.

—Disculpa —sonó una voz femenina a pocos metros, hacia abajo—¿me puedes ayudar a encontrar este libro?

Sakura bajó las escaleras lentamente y sin mirar a la chica. La plegó y la guardó a un costado, sacó un libro de las estanterías y comenzó a caminar.

—Oye… —llamó la chica—. ¡Oye!

—Pregúntale por el libro a la mujer que hay en la entrada —susurró Sakura, aún sin mirar nada más que el suelo—. Ella puede ayudarte.

Por suerte, el ascensor tardó bastante poco en venir, y no tuvo que enfrentar a la chica que sabía la había perseguido. Entró en el cuartucho instantáneamente y pulsó varias veces el botón para ir a la planta baja. Los numeritos en el tablero se fueron iluminando con exasperante lentitud, y Sakura sintió que se ahogaba en su propio llanto silencioso. Los ojos le ardían y las manos le temblaban. Salió del ascensor en cuanto éste alcanzó la planta baja y anduvo rápidamente hacia la puerta, desesperada por aire fresco.

—¡No puedo más! —se quejó, ya fuera. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de piedra de la biblioteca y cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.

Recordó el rostro de su madre aquella mañana y el nudo en su garganta se hizo mayor. Nadeshiko le había pedido que se sentara en el sofá, frente a ella y Fujitaka, y luego de tomar la mano del hombre, le habló con voz nerviosa sobre la invitación a la boda que había mandado a Italia. Sakura no había reaccionado bien entonces, pero tampoco había podido evitarlo. Notó que se le aflojaban todos los músculos del cuerpo y, sin saber qué hacía, se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar. Nadeshiko le había asegurado que ella y su futuro marido no habían sabido exactamente cómo proceder, pero al final habían llegado a la conclusión de que era su obligación invitar a la familia Li, después de todo.

Era la verdad, y Sakura lo sabía.

No obstante, no dejaba de ser todo muy complicado. Sakura no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a Shaoran, sabiendo cómo funcionaba su mente. No era el mejor momento para que él viniera a verla; no sabría cómo reaccionaría ella misma, y tampoco cómo lo haría él… Después de lo que había pasado, no podía ser tan fácil.

Se sintió mareada y se llevó una mano al vientre, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. La sola idea de que Shaoran vendría conseguía demolerle el mundo alrededor, se dijo, y alterarle los nervios de forma increíble, hasta causarle unas náuseas y unos mareos insoportables.

Oyendo las voces de la gente a su alrededor, fue intentando volver a la Tierra. No debería pensar en este tipo de cosas mientras trabajaba, o sería peor. Necesitaba el trabajo y necesitaba distraerse, tener la cabeza en otras cosas. Que Shaoran desapareciera por algunas horas de su vida y no pudiera torturarla.

—Me había parecido que eras tú.

Otra vez la chica de la biblioteca, pensó, y ahora se dijo a sí misma que era su trabajo ayudarla a encontrar el libro que buscaba. Se giró con una sonrisa débil en los labios, pero ésta desapareció al instante al descubrir la identidad de la chica.

—¡Meiling! —se sorprendió.

La chica sonrió amigablemente y sus ojos rojizos chispearon. Sakura la recorrió con la mirada desde la punta de los pies hasta el cabello negro, y le extrañó un poco el hecho de que llevara pantalones vaqueros y no falda, siendo que estaba acostumbrada a verle las piernas al descubierto siempre que se la encontraba.

—Me había parecido que eras tú —repitió—, pero no estaba segura. Con el pelo suelto y tapándote la cara…

—¿Qué libro querías?

Meiling negó con la cabeza y le enseñó una bolsita que parecía contener algo pesado.

—Ya lo conseguí, no te preocupes. No te seguí para que me ayudaras a buscarlo; quería saber cómo estabas. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Era cierto; no veía a Meiling desde que la chica había dejado el instituto… aunque la verdad era que tampoco había pensado mucho en el hecho.

—Pero ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida y no tienes buena cara. —Su mirada rojiza bajó un poco—. ¿Te duele el estómago?

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba y quitó la mano de su vientre, al tiempo que se enderezaba un poco y separaba la espalda de la pared. Sonrió nerviosamente.

—Estoy perfectamente. Yo…

Sin embargo, Meiling la agarró del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella. Sakura miró atrás, nerviosa, y se quejó:

—¡Meiling, estoy trabajando!

—No estabas trabajando ahora —retrucó la otra, con cierto aire de diversión y sin hacer caso a los intentos de Sakura por zafarse—. Además, cuando saliste así, la señora de la entrada preguntó si te pasaba algo y yo le dije que te encontrabas mal. No te preocupes, seguro que no van a decirte nada. Esta vez vamos a hablar.

Sakura se rindió y se dejó llevar por el centro de Tomoeda, que a esas horas de la tarde estaban bastante concurridas. No tardaron mucho en quedar frente a una bonita cafetería de grandes vidrieras llenas de pastelitos de chocolate y similares, que, pese a su tentadora apariencia, no consiguieron despertar el apetito de Amamiya.

—Dos cafés —le dijo Meiling a la mesera en cuanto estuvieron acomodadas en una de las mesitas redondas del interior. La chica asintió luego de apuntar el pedido en una libretita y se marchó rápidamente.

—No tengo hambre, Meiling —protestó Sakura, algo incómoda.

La otra hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Un café y un cachito de tarta no van a matarte, chica. Además, lo que sirven aquí está buenísimo.

Sakura suspiró, intentando aguantar las náuseas. No quería ni hablar de comida en su estado de nervios. Sus ojos verdes se pasearon por el lugar, rogando distraerse con algo, recorriendo los rostros humanos, los muebles, las paredes rojas y la madera caoba, todo tan acogedor. El aroma a café inundó sus sentidos y consiguió relajarla un poco.

—Bueno¿qué tal estás? —le conversó Meiling.

Sakura se dijo a sí misma que aquello sería complicado, así que juntó fuerzas de donde pudo y contestó tan tranquilamente como su conciencia se lo permitía:

—Bien, supongo. Como ves, estoy trabajando.

La otra asintió, concentrada.

—Sí, sí. ¿Y es trabajo a tiempo completo?

—No, solamente trabajo en la biblioteca por la tarde. Todavía no terminé con mis estudios, pero lo necesitaba…

Meiling sonrió mientras sus dedos jugaban con un paquetito de azúcar que había sacado de un recipiente de porcelana que había sobre la mesa y que contenía varios sobrecitos iguales, cuando no de azúcar, de edulcorante.

—Yo también estoy trabajando —comentó, y el brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos rojos hizo a Sakura pensar que le gustaba la idea.

—¿Y en qué?

—Me contrataron para dar clases de baile a un grupo de teatro. En realidad, ayudo a la profesora principal. Puede que incluso me vaya de gira con ellos, mira.

—Vaya —se sorprendió Sakura.

La camarera que antes les había tomado el pedido volvió para traer el café, y dejó sendas tazas en frente de cada una de las chicas. En medio de la mesa colocó un platito de porcelana blanca en cuyo interior había dos trozos de tarta de fresa. Meiling tomó uno e hizo un gesto para que Sakura agarrara el otro, pero ésta lo rechazó con un ademán y cara de asco instintivos.

—No, gracias.

Meiling alzó una ceja.

—Estás muy extraña… ¿Segura de que en tu casa va todo bien?

—Segurísima —se apresuró a contestar Sakura—. En mi casa no tengo ningún problema. De hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan tranquila en mi casa…

—Entonces, me imagino que Shaoran ya no te pone tan nerviosa como antes —comentó la otra, desconcertada, mientras revolvía el café.

A Sakura se le cayó la cucharilla plateada de las manos y por poco tira también la infusión. Al alzar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Meiling la estudiaba con la expresión de quien acaba de entender que dio en el clavo.

—S-sí, podría decirse que ya no está en casa poniéndome nerviosa…

—¿Y ese cambio tan radical?

—Es que ya no está en casa. _Nunca_.

—Me temo que no te entiendo —confesó la chica de pelo negro—. ¿No que vivía contigo?

Sakura se armó de paciencia, además de obligarse a mantener la compostura. No quería hablar del tema, pero tampoco podía evitarlo todo el tiempo… Miró a Meiling atentamente. La había odiado tanto luego de enterarse lo que había hecho con Shaoran meses atrás, que nunca había dejado de evitarla, a ella y a sus intentos de llevarse mejor. Porque no era una mala chica, después de todo. Además, parecía sincera… y se interesaba por ella. Quizá, pensó Sakura, de no haber sido por el incidente con Shaoran, podrían haber llegado a ser buenas amigas en su momento.

—Shaoran… —dijo después de un rato— se fue a Italia hace un tiempo. Está allí viviendo con sus padres.

Los ojos rojos de Meiling se abrieron como platos y no acabó de cerrar la boca luego de respirar por última vez.

—¿Cómo que con sus padres¿Pero no que su padre se iba a casar con tu madre?

—Es que ese hombre no era su padre en realidad… Es una historia muy larga —acortó Sakura, sin ganas de contarle la vida de Shaoran a nadie sin su consentimiento—. El caso es que ahora está en Europa.

—¡Italia! —repitió Meiling, como para sí—. ¿Y cada cuánto lo ves?

—No lo veo nunca. Es decir, se fue a vivir allá y no volvió a pasarse por aquí… Aunque quizá lo vea dentro de tres semanas, si es que viene a la boda de mi madre.

Sakura se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Meiling apoyarse sobre la suya y alzó los ojos del humeante café de su taza. El rostro de la chica que tenía enfrente mostraba una expresión triste, comprensiva. Sakura sintió que se conmovía un poco.

—Debes estar pasándolo mal —susurró Meiling—. Tú estás enamorada de él¿no? —Sakura se estremeció inconscientemente y luego asintió con la cabeza sin demasiado entusiasmo, todavía sorprendida de que Meiling se hubiera dado cuenta de algo como eso—. Me gustaría poder ayudarte en algo.

—No tienes por qué… Es… Bueno, es algo que tengo que superar, después de todo. Igualmente, supongo que ya estoy mejor, con el tiempo.

—No lo creo, pero ni modo. —Meiling permaneció callada unos segundos, y luego pareció recordar algo—. Espera¿dijiste que verías a Shaoran en tres semanas?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre se casa dentro de tres semanas, y ella y su novio mandaron una invitación para Shaoran y sus padres. —Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente, pero sus ojos atormentados y la forma en la que se mordió el labio inferior delataron su inquietud—. Supongo que nos veremos, entonces.

Meiling volvió a sonreír, para desconcierto de Sakura, y le dio un sorbo a su café. Cuando volvió a hablar, parecía más segura.

—Ánimo, Sakura. —La otra se sorprendió un poco, siendo la primera vez que Meiling la llamaba por su nombre—. Eres una buena chica y vas a volver a verlo. No está todo perdido, entonces.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —suspiró Amamiya como toda respuesta—. No creo que Shaoran quisiera…

Pero se calló de repente en el momento en que la camarera volvió a visitar su mesa para preguntarles si querían tomar algo más. Meiling negó, luego de mirar su reloj de pulsera, porque ya tenía que irse, y Sakura dijo que tenía que volver al trabajo. La china dejó un billete sobre el platito con la factura y, durante lo que tardaba en volver la empleada con el vuelto, le preguntó a Sakura:

—¿No vas a comerte ese cachito de tarta?

La otra negó por enésima vez y volvió a llevarse una mano al vientre.

—No. Cómelo tú, si quieres.

—¿Te duele el estómago?

—No tengo hambre.

Meiling la miró con una expresión de sospecha pero no dijo nada. Se llevó el cachito de torta a la boca y en dos segundos desapareció.

—Tú te la pierdes.

Y Sakura pensó que no le importaba, porque el café ya había sido suficiente para ella y sus náuseas.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ya había visto el tamaño de la casa desde el asiento trasero del enorme coche de lujo de sus padres, y la verdad era que ya no se sorprendía. De repente, se sentía de nuevo como en su infancia más lejana. Viajes en limusina, trajes caros e incómodos, reuniones aburridas con gente a la que no conocía, decoraciones ostentosas, hedonistas empedernidos, un falso aire de cortesía pululando siempre en el ambiente… Se revolvió en su asiento como un niño fastidioso, pensando que no le apetecía nada tener que volver a tolerar todo eso, siendo que le había incordiado toda la vida asistir a ese tipo de fiestas, y que ahora, en su estado de ánimo actual, se volvía todavía peor.

—Papá —oyó que se quejaba Tao a su lado—¿de verdad tenemos que ir?

—Ya te he dicho que sí, Tao —le contestó Liang desde el asiento de enfrente, junto a Ieran, y se llevó el vasito con licor a los labios—. Estas reuniones son muy importantes.

—Pero me aburren…

Shaoran no pudo disimular una sonrisa al ver el gesto del niño, que tenía una expresión de fastidio que no se molestaba en ocultar, y se había deslizado tanto en el asiento que estaba a punto de quedar sentado en el suelo del coche. Él mismo se enderezó, temiendo estar exactamente igual que su hermanito, aunque no demasiado convencido de si lo mejor no sería comenzar a quejarse a dúo, por si sus padres cambiaban de opinión.

—No siempre vas a poder hacer cosas que te diviertan —intervino Ieran entonces, y se inclinó sobre el niño para obligarlo a sentarse bien y acomodarle el traje—. Esta fiesta es muy importante para nosotros, Tao, y es necesario que asista toda la familia.

_Necesitamos que los D'Avignon piensen que somos una familia_, se dijo Shaoran mentalmente, imaginando la propia voz de su madre completando aquella frase que no pensaba decir pero estaba seguro de que era el verdadero motivo por el cual él y su hermano tenían que asistir también; para que los D'Avignon acordaran la unión con los Li y no con alguna otra familia aparentemente más unida y que le diera mejor imagen a sus restaurantes.

El chofer les abrió la puerta y los Li bajaron al enorme jardín delantero, lleno de luces y gente charlando animadamente. Shaoran y Tao siguieron a sus padres con expresión atormentada, aunque el mayor lo disimuló un poco mejor. Sabiendo lo que su hermanito sentía, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro y el niño lo miró como un cordero a punto de ser degollado, con los ojos marrones suplicantes.

—No quiero ir con ellos —murmuró.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tenemos que acompañarlos o daremos una mala imagen a los dueños de la casa y papá se enfadará con nosotros… —Al ver que el niño comenzaba a dejar de entender lo que decía, negó con la cabeza y sonrió—. Además, no sé de qué te quejas tanto. Por lo menos tú entiendes lo que dicen.

—Pero no dicen cosas interesantes…

Shaoran se rió y le dio un empujoncito a Tao para que siguiera caminando tras sus padres, pues cada vez iba más lento, quizá confiando en detenerse en medio del jardín de un segundo a otro y ocultarse tras los setos para no tener que asistir a la fiesta. Sin embargo, Shaoran sabía que ambos tenían que mostrar su mejor cara o luego tendrían más problemas, y era algo que sabía por experiencia propia, después de las ocasiones en las que se escapó y luego tuvo que soportar una semana de castigo por haber puesto en ridículo el honor familiar de los Li…

Pronto las luces del interior de la casa consiguieron aturdirlos, y tanto Shaoran como Tao miraron aburridos los rostros de los presentes y la cantidad desbordante de comida que había sobre las mesas. Había enormes candelabros de cristal transparente colgando del techo altísimo, música de ambiente gracias a la orquesta que tocaba en vivo, y multitud de flores y estatuas, luces y cintas de colores, globos y demás accesorios para enfatizar el ambiente festivo.

—Por aquí, muchachos —los llamó su padre, conduciéndolos a través de la muchedumbre dicharachera—. Tenemos que encontrar a los D'Avignon, luego podéis ir a donde queráis.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta donde estaba la pareja, el hombre vestido de traje y la mujer luciendo un vestido dorado que a Shaoran se le hizo bastante… indescriptible. Otra vez sintió los ojos depredadores de Marie D'Avignon sobre él y tragó pesado, rogando porque su padre se demorara un poco menos con su charla y sus presentaciones. Sin embargo, al notar que Liang hablaba en francés y no en italiano, se relajó un poco más. Entendía francés, y por lo menos ya no tenía la duda de que su padre lo estuviera vendiendo a aquella mujer como una pieza de carne que podría ser del gusto de su hija.

—Éste es Tao —dijo Liang, empujando al niño para colocarlo frente a la pareja de franceses—, mi otro hijo.

—Al _petit enfant_ no le gustan las fiestas —dijo la mujer con un inconfundible acento—, _n'est ce pas_?

Ieran y Liang intercambiaron miradas inquietas, pero Pierre D'Avignon rió y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Tao, revolviéndole el cabello negro más que antes.

—Déjalo ir a jugar con los otros niños, Liang —propuso el hombre—, no tiene que aburrirse con nuestras conversaciones.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de decir que él también se aburría y prefería ir a jugar también, pero le pareció injusto para Tao arruinarle la libertad, siendo que su padre seguramente, si se metía, los obligaría a quedarse allí a los dos. Vio que Tao se alejaba prácticamente corriendo y se perdía entre la gente lo más rápido posible.

—Xiaolang no sabe hablar italiano —comentó su padre luego de un rato—, y es por eso que ayer no habló con nosotros. Sin embargo, sí entiende algo de francés¿verdad que sí, hijo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente cada una de las palabras que Liang había dicho, en francés, obviamente.

—Olvidé que en el instituto en el que había estado en Japón cursaba francés como asignatura optativa —siguió diciendo Liang, y ante la mención de aquel país, Shaoran sintió que los hombros se le tensaban. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

—Así que el muchacho ha estado en Japón anteriormente —sonrió Pierre.

—Xiaolang estuvo viviendo en Japón durante varios años —extendió Ieran, repentinamente orgullosa del hecho.

—Mira tú —murmuró la mujer francesa—. ¿Te gusta viajar?

—Un poco —contestó el otro, intentando no sonar tan secamente como sabía que le saldría—. Un… poco.

Fue entonces cuando una chica de aproximadamente dieciocho años, bucles rubios y ojos claros apareció de la nada y murmuró algunas cosas al oído de su madre, que asintió tres veces con la cabeza.

—_Ma fille_ Claire —anunció la mujer—. Estos son los Li; Liang, su mujer Ieran y su hijo Xiaolang.

—_Enchantée_ —susurró la chica, un poco colorada.

—A Claire también le gusta viajar¿a que sí, cariño?

—Oh, sí —afirmó el hombre, entusiasmado, ante la idea de su mujer—. A nuestra hija siempre le ha gustado la idea de conocer otras culturas. Imagínalo, chico, podríais viajar juntos. Después de todo, probablemente nuestras familias vayan a unirse más ahora.

Shaoran sonrió forzadamente. ¡Por Dios, era como si quisieran vendérsela! Podía ver aquella idea formándose en los ojos de sus padres y de aquella pareja extranjera de una forma que no le agradaba nada. Sin duda, que él se casara con la tal Claire sería una buena forma de juntar fortunas y unir dos grandes empresas, y todo quedaba en familia. Por su parte, la chica le rehuía la mirada y se acomodaba los rizos rubios de vez en cuando.

—¿Puedo salir a tomar algo? —consultó, como última esperanza.

—Ve, ve —alentó Pierre—. Claire puede acompañarte y enseñarte _la_ _maison_. ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece una idea estupenda —intervino Liang, antes de que Shaoran pudiera protestar—. Pórtate bien, muchacho, y que no me entere yo que _mademoiselle_ Claire tiene algo de lo que quejarse.

Shaoran creyó que su padre se había vuelto loco si pensaba que iba a ponerle un solo dedo encima a esa chica, pero desistió de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza… Aunque dudaba sobre por qué la tenía, siendo que él no sabía cómo se portaba con las mujeres —y dudaba que haber visto su comportamiento terriblemente tímido hasta los siete años pudiera servirle de algo— ni tampoco que en los últimos años de su vida se había vuelto un tanto calavera. Liang no lo conocía, se dijo, y eso era todo. No sabía nada de él y sospechaba que seguiría sus pasos, cosa que hacía… a medias. O que al menos había hecho durante algún tiempo, porque ahora llevaba bastantes meses de abstinencia.

Miró a la chica que caminaba a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, entrelazándolos y separándolos después. Después negó con la cabeza y se dijo que, pese a que aquella actitud nerviosa le había recordado un poco a Sakura, no tenían que ver la una con la otra y que definitivamente no se parecían en nada.

Probablemente, pensó con una sonrisa, de ser Sakura, ya estaría peleándose con él por la primera cosa que se le ocurriera.

—¿Quieres… ver la casa?

Oyó la voz de Claire casi por milagro, porque estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que la chica lo miraba fijamente, con aquel par de ojos oscilantes entre el azul y el verde.

—Bueno —aceptó y se encogió de hombros.

Claire lo guió por el salón, saludando a algún que otro invitado de vez en cuando, y Shaoran recordó aquello de que en Occidente no se saludaba con reverencias luego de que lo miraran extraño las dos veces en que lo hizo, más por inercia que otra cosa. La chica se había reído un poco entonces, con una risa bastante bonita, además. Luego lo había paseado por el jardín, le había enseñado las fuentes dispersadas por el patio, y lo condujo hasta los pisos superiores después de visitar una glorieta.

—Aquí hay habitaciones —explicó Claire, que hablaba ya con soltura sobre cualquier tontería.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y se le ocurrió preguntarle qué hacían allí, si sólo había habitaciones. Sin embargo, quizá por cortesía, permaneció callado y la siguió en todo momento. Claire abrió una de las puertas, que estaba casi al final del corredor desierto, y entró a la habitación. Al encender la luz, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que aquella era la habitación de una chica.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí? —preguntó, ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Claire pareció ponerse nerviosa otra vez y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

—Quería enseñarte mi cuarto.

—Bueno, _lo estoy viendo_.

Shaoran estudió la habitación rápidamente para irse antes, aunque sabía perfectamente que no le estaban incitando precisamente a observar las paredes amarillas, las cortinas blancas o las sábanas con puntillas y volados sobre la cama lo suficientemente amplia…, lo suficientemente cómoda… ¿Por qué no habría peluches, así al menos las intenciones se disimulaban un poco más o le permitirían huir para no morir de risa?

—Mis padres están abajo, en la fiesta —insistió Claire, para sorpresa de Shaoran, que pensaba haber sido lo suficientemente huraño antes—. No subirían…

—Ya lo sé. —Suspiró y se separó del marco de la puerta—. Igualmente, no sé qué piensas que podrían encontrar si subieran. Yo me voy al piso de abajo.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de la chica, se alejó por el pasillo y luego bajó las escaleras, volviendo a internarse en el ambiente de la fiesta. Saludó a algunas de las personas que ya lo habían visto antes y a quien Claire les había presentado, y salió al patio, respirando el fresco aire nocturno. Anduvo hasta dar con un enorme fresno con pequeñas lamparitas colgando de algunas ramas y se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle echar a perder el traje de etiqueta, con la espalda pegada al tronco. En su mano derecha sostenía una copa con algún licor que ni siquiera se molestó en identificar en el momento en que agarró el vaso de la mesa. Lo olfateó brevemente y se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía, pero tampoco le importó demasiado, pues lo apuró en pocos tragos. Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola contra la madera del árbol, y sintió cómo el alcohol se le subía al cerebro más rápidamente que en otras ocasiones. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró con el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza y no pudo evitar perderse en aquella contemplación durante varios minutos.

Se sentía perdido completamente, como si de verdad estuviera de pie en medio del infinito de allá arriba y no con los pies en la tierra, ni recostado contra el tronco de un fresno, en medio de una fiesta de la alta sociedad. No se sentía en ninguna parte, ni acompañado, y lo único que quería era volver a casa; una casa que sentía tan lejos… Y a la que no regresaría.

Oyó el sonido de unos pasos tímidos a su lado, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que había sido Tao quien tomó asiento junto a él y también miraba las estrellas desde su puesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, sintiendo la lengua un poco dormida por el alcohol.

—Mi hermano Xiaolang no estaba por ninguna parte —respondió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca está por ninguna parte y siempre tengo que estar buscándolo yo. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Lo siento, Tao.

—Da igual. —Y se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Es lo que hace la gente cuando está triste. Mi hermano está triste…, creo.

Shaoran sonrió, pensando que aquel niño parecía tener bastante más edad de la que tenía en realidad.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.

—¿Y qué le pasa?

—Echa mucho de menos a alguien.

—¿A Fujitaka?

—No. A una chica.

—¿A su hermana Sakura?

Shaoran sintió que los hombros le temblaban de risa. Si Tao, que tenía seis años, podía adivinarlo sin demasiada dificultad, no se imaginaba cuántos microsegundos les habría tomado a los demás enterarse de lo que le pasaba.

—A su _hermana_ Sakura, sí.

Durante algunos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Sin embargo, Tao volvió a romper el silencio, esta vez con la voz algo más débil:

—¿Y por qué Xiaolang no vuelve con ella si la echa de menos?

¿Que por qué no volvía? Shaoran tuvo que cerrar los ojos y suspirar. No tenía idea si debía hablar con Tao de cosas como esas, siendo que el niño no entendería ni la mitad de lo que pudiera decirle. Sin embargo, notaba que charlar con cualquiera que no fuera consigo mismo, sobre cómo se sentía, lo aliviaba en cierto modo.

—Porque _Xiaolang_ no quiere lastimarla más, Tao, y cree que es lo mejor porque ella estará mejor así.

Y, luego de eso, nadie más habló. Varios minutos después, Shaoran sintió la cabecita de Tao deslizarse hasta su hombro y sonrió al ver que estaba completamente dormido. Ojalá él también tuviera sueño, así al menos no pensaba… Pero sabía que era una causa perdida. Volvió los ojos al cielo y suspiró por enésima vez, pensando que se merecía lo que le pasaba y más le valía seguir firme en sus convicciones, por más difícil que le resultara aquella decisión.

Después de todo, era lo mejor.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Hola-hola! Qué tal? Por fin estoy de vacaciones, qué semanita tan tranquila! Ahora que lo pienso, originalmente este fic habría acabado hoy, de no haber agregado más cosas… curioso, verdad? Aunque el final también esté muy próximo. Comentamos el capítulo? He de decirles que es algo así como la primera parte del que viene después, porque los títulos están conectados, como ya verán cuando publique el capítulo 18. Supongo que esta entrega habrá sido una verdadera joyita para todos aquellos que no simpatizan a) con los padres de Shaoran, b) con Meiling xD. Y yo lo primero lo entiendo (por Dios, los hice odiosos), pero lo segundo… todavía sospechan de la pobre chica? (risas). Espero que no. También pudimos conocer un poquito más a Tao, y la verdad es que resulta incomprensible que dos padres como esos hayan criado a dos criaturitas (bueno, la mayor ya no tan "criaturita" xD) así de adorables. Al final resulta que Shaoran no va a la boda, y ya ven cómo le sentó la noticia al pobre; un día de estos se nos ahorca con un tallarín (jojo, chiste cruel). Y Sakura? Está extraña, no les parece? Se ve que son los nervios ahora que piensa que su ex-hermanastro-amante-fugado le va a hacer una visita, mmm… Y en cuanto a la gran pregunta sobre aquellas cositas de plástico tan útiles que se usan para prevenir los embarazos… En algún momento leyeron alguna mención a ellas? Si la respuesta es "no", entonces será que no usaron nada… porque yo dije que iba a dejar las cosas muy claritas con el lemon xD. Así que ya ven. 

Por otro lado, les debo una gran disculpa por haber demorado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero es que, como ya aclaré en las notas de la entrega anterior, me mudé el fin de semana y estuve muy ocupada, e incluso me fue imposible ir al ciber el domingo por la mañana (que es algo así como mi as bajo la manga), así que… en fin, no sé, sólo espero que me perdonen y que no quieran matarme por haber tardado tanto u.u

Oh, y antes de que se me olvide… No soy demasiado partidaria de la publicidad, pero qué más da, total todo queda en familia xD. Para quien le interese, ahora que terminé con "Luz en la oscuridad", estoy subiendo una historia nueva. Se llama "La guía perfecta" y está en el género "M". A quien la quiera leer, ya sabe, lo estoy esperando.

¡Y la canción que puse al principio es "Moscas en la casa", de Shakira! Me encanta el tema y creo que viene muy bien para la ocasión.

Ahora sí, reviews.

**Nena Li**: Hola! Bueno, está muy bien que Shaoran se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente, sí, pero no parece dispuesto a volver a Japón, el muy tonto. Quizá necesite más empujones, o quizá necesite un poco más de tiempo, quién sabe. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que nos leamos. Besos!

**Lyssette-Reyes**: El capítulo te hizo llorar? Jujuju, entonces me alegro, porque me gusta saber que la historia puede calar hondo. Y, sí, creo que más de una tiene ganas de darse un paseíto por Italia, ahora que cierta persona ronda por allá, no? Igual, ni modo, ya dijo muy clarito que le rehuye al sexo y a las chicas… Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te guste esta entrega. Nos leemos.

**Kmilitachan**: Lo mismo que dije antes; es una suerte que Shaoran se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente, pero no es tanta suerte el hecho de que no esté dispuesto a volver a ninguna parte, por miedo a hacerle daño a su queridísima Sak. ¿Quién entiende a estos chicos? Y sobre lo de la llamadita telefónica… habrá algo de eso en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso y gracias por el review.

**Juchiz**: Bueno, espero que hayas resucitado a tiempo para leer esto, aunque haya tardado en publicar (excusas algunos centímetros más arriba). Espero que este capítulo también te guste, te mando un beso n.n

**Luna-Box**: Nah, las cosillas ya se ponen solas, hija, y además muchos vivían con el sueño de que Nadeshiko era lo suficientemente ingenua como para no darse cuenta de que su retoño y el hijastro de su novio andaban en cosas raras xD. Sobre lo de quién sufrirá más… me parece que andan bastante empatados, y se ve que tanto Sakura como Shaoran están pasándolo muy mal, cada uno con sus cosas y sus vidas. Pero bueno, a ver qué pasa y si esta autora es tan cruel como a veces parece… Y, por cierto, ojalá coincidamos con algo más de tiempo, que siempre que te encuentro por el msn estoy a punto de irme, jajaja. Besos!

**Mahidelin**: Tardé… ¡pero acá está el capítulo! Espero que te guste y perdón por la demora. Besos.

**Maskrena**: Ah, lo del corazón partío me hizo acordar a la canción… ¡que me encanta! Pero bueno, volviendo al fic, es cierto: los dos están que no pueden con su alma, verdad? Creo que, después de este capítulo, queda más que claro que no están siendo meses muy bonitos para Sakura y Shaoran… pero les pasa por torpes xD. Gracias por los ánimos, y a ver si se solucionan de una vez las cosas entre estos dos tontos. Besos y nos leemos.

**Ropna**: Jejeje, Shaoran lindo? Bueno, puede ser, no lo niego… ¡pero hay que agregar que es pessssaaaaaaado como él sólo! (y que igual lo amamos). Y aunque tengan sus recuerdos, uno no siempre puede vivir de ellos… Qué mal lo están pasando los pobres, y peor que eso sea porque no se entienden muy bien, pero bueno, son así, tal para cual… A ver si se arreglan las cosas un día de estos. Me alegro de que la historia te guste y te agradezco el review. Saludos!

**Lady Fiorella**: Konnichipuu! Si a vos te gustó leer el lemon, no te imaginarás cuánto me gustó a mí escribirlo xD. Admito que me emocioné bastante (en el buen sentido, eh…). El asunto de la boda de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka ya ves cómo va, ahora que leíste el capítulo, y también ves que Shaoran no va a ir… Una auténtica pena, pero bueno, allá él y su conciencia y su sentido de la dignidad, o lo que sea que lo hace portarse así xD. Por fin los exámenes se acabaron, y me salieron muy bien, la mayoría. Gracias por la suerte y te mando un saludo.

**Giuly**: Jajajaja, bueno, me alegro de que toda Argentina se haya enterado del festejo, y qué ganas de estar ahí para verlo… buuu, extraño bastante mi país. En cuanto a lo de los nombres… es que el de Ieran sí que anda por ahí, y creo que es el oficial (por la película), pero del padre de Shaoran no hay ni rastro, así que me busqué uno. Y Nadeshiko… bien, la mujer es ingenua, pero no podía serlo tanto como para no darse cuenta de que ahí pasaban cosas raras después de verlos metidos en un armario y con la excusa del tropiezo y toda la historia. Vamos, que es todavía menos creíble que lo de la basurita en el ojo xD. Shaoran parece que no vuelve, si nos fiamos de lo que le dijo a Tao, así que… no sé, habrá que esperar algún milagro autoral xD… Estoy planeando el segundo epílogo, y sí que aproveché bien esta semana para escribir y leer… ¡estoy como loca! xD Un beso y gracias por los ánimos. Nos leemos!

**Wiwi**: Sí, ahora que lo pienso, el capítulo anterior estuvo plagado de milagros, verdad? xD Primero, que se consuma lo que todos esperábamos, después, Nadeshiko resulta que estaba enterada de todo, y, por último y más importante (o quizá competencia del primer punto), Shaoran se da cuenta de lo que siente. En cuanto a tu duda de Tomoyo y Eriol, jejeje, bueno, la verdad es que nunca especifiqué nada, pero no tienen pinta de ser demasiado tímidos y pasarse la vida dándose besitos inocentes, no? Si Shaoran convenció a Sakura de hacer algo, digo yo que los otros ya andarán en otros planos todavía más profundos… xD. Lo de la protección, ya lo comenté en las notas de antes, y parece ser que no. Y, bueno, sí, son un poco jóvenes, pero a los diecisiete o dieciocho ya se pueden tomar ciertas responsabilidades… aunque que nadie cante victoria, eh? que todavía no se sabe nada. El primer epílogo ya lo tengo hecho desde hace tiempo, y ahora supongo que me pondré a trabajar con el segundo, a ver qué tal sale, pero antes tengo que meterle algo más de caña a las otras historias que estoy elaborando, o se me van las ideas xD. Y sí que leí "Perfecta", de hecho, es uno de mis fics favoritos y no me canso de releerla. La historia es simplemente genial, y ando buscando la original, pero no la encontré en ninguna librería, de momento. Gracias por la suerte y por el review. Te mando un saludo.

**Undine**: Te aseguro que no sos la única que espera que la parejita se una de nuevo, pero las cosas están bastante jodidas, de momento. A ver si ocurre algún milagro y una luz divina les ilumina el entendimiento al par de tontos estos… Besos!

**Karen**: Hum… la verdad es que no sé lo que me decías en el review, porque salió cortado y sólo leí el "demonios, lemon, lemon" xD… Pero en fin, supongo que será un fallo de la página. Saludos y gracias de todas formas!

**Dany1989**: Seh, las despedidas son jodidas, pero por suerte, Sakura fue lo suficientemente avispada como para dejarle al otro bobo un recuerdo bastante fuerte y que lo torture durante su estadía en Italia xD. Consiguió que se pusiera las pilas, al menos un poquito, aunque parece que al final no va a volver a Japón, a juzgar por lo que habló con Tao (suspiro). Jeje, verdad que el niño es adorable? Tenía que parecerse a Shaoran para que me guste, que yo a los críos no los soporto xD… Besos y gracias por dejar review, y por el aguante!

**Karen-SM**: Ya ves que el ambiente anda bastante depresivo en torno a la parejita, y que aunque Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que siente, no parece estar dispuesto a volver, siendo que teme hacerle daño a Sakura… Está hecho un lío el pobre xD. Y las circunstancias en las que se consumó el acto (risas), pues… no sé, a mí me pareció bastante bien una despedida como ésa, o no? Al menos, ellos no la olvidan. Y sí, lo de los padres de Shaoran sí que fuiste vos xD, pero no pasa nada por preguntar, de hecho, estoy para resolver dudas, porque pueden quedar lagunas y eso es lo último que quiero. Gracias por el review y por el apoyo. Saludos!

**Minami**: Ya era hora de que pasara algo, sí, aunque fuera como despedida, y esperemos que el hecho de que Shaoran haya entendido que está enamorado de Sakura sirva para que tome alguna decisión aparte de la de dejarla tranquila por miedo a lastimarla. Y Tao… Tao es una monada xD. Igualito que su hermano, por favor. Adoro a ese crío (a los dos xD). Un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado… Y sí, menudo recuerdo que tienen estos dos, y a ver si sirve para algo más que para resignarse, porque no están consiguiendo más que hacerse daño entre ellos y a sí mismos. Espero que nos leamos pronto, y te agradezco el review. Besos, niña!

**Hikari-sys-**: Shaoran y yo agradecemos el cariño que nos profesás… y esperamos que sigas queriéndonos, en vez de pedir nuestras cabezas (porque sí, sabemos que lo deseaste también, en su momento… ¡aunque a él quisiste hacerle la tortura china, además!). Y en cuanto a tu duda sobre los condones, jijiji, pues… yo diría que no usaron nada, eh? xD A ver si nuestra pequeña _Sak_ se nos queda embarazada. Sería lindo, después de todo, y quizá sirviera para que alguien se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas y se tomara cierto avión a cierto sitio. Pero, dejando un poco de lado la historia, sí, estoy bastante bien xD. Me apetecía esta semana de vacaciones, y me la pasé escribiendo un montonazo el tocho de historias que tengo en proceso, y pensando en el segundo epílogo… Lo empezaré en cuanto pueda, que le tengo ganas. A ver qué tal me va en el nuevo instituto, yay, hoy estuve un rato con unas pijas del barrio y la verdad es que me aburrí bastante… a ver si encuentro gente más interesante, o sino ya paso del contacto social y me enclaustro frente al ordenador y voy a mi bola, como me gusta a mí xD. Un saludo y gracias por el review… A ver si nos leemos, jodía!

**Crazy Angel Diana**: Intentaré sintetizar los puntos más importantes de los reviews, o me va a quedar una contestación kilométrica xD. Me resisto a decir cuántos capítulos le quedan exactamente a este fic, porque no quiero que supongan nada, pero ya saben que no le resta demasiado y que estamos ya en los puntos decisivos de la historia… Y luego de que Sak (risitas) hiciera el… mm… sacrificio de dejar ir a su pseudo-hermanastro (porque ni siquiera es su hermanastro xD), vemos que el muy tonto va y quiere hacer lo mismo que ella, con eso de no volver por no querer lastimarla. ¡Si es que no se enteran de nada los pobres! Me dan ganas de golpearlos, por Dios xD… aunque por otro lado me divierto mucho, jejeje. Y sí, yo también jugaba al Mario Bros, pero admito que nunca salvé a la princesa, y no por ser tan mala como Shaoran jugando, sino porque el último nivel me resultaba tan fastidioso que acababa aburriéndome antes de acabarlo, y así siempre xD. Sobre Tsubasa… sí, me refiero al "problema" de Shaoran, con eso de sus nuevos "antojos" y la "bipolaridad" (juajua). Ya queda menos para poder leerlo como debe ser y estoy muy entusiasmada, porque es de mis partes favoritas del manga, pese a que es devastadora. En cuanto a lo de Italia… pues… la verdad es que no sé muy bien por qué elegí Italia xD, pero supongo que porque me apetecía… y porque supongo que allá el negocio de las pastas tiene mucha cabida, y, después de todo, es el negocio de Liang. Nadeshiko no resultó ser tan idiota, eh? O quizá sea eso que dijiste sobre el instinto de las mujeres y sí sea igual de tonta xD, quién sabe. Aunque ¿quién se creería tanta excusa? Tao creo que también es un nombre, además de un apellido, porque lo saqué de un libro sobre China (al igual que Liang)… pero no recuerdo qué significa ni si era alguien importante en la Historia xD. Y en cuanto a lo que haré con estos chicos… no sé yo. De momento, los dejo sufrir, y a ver si reaccionan y hacen algo, no? Y yo también espero poder hacer un segundo epílogo, de hecho, ya lo tengo pensado casi del todo… Besos y espero haber podido responder a lo más importante! xD

**Catanovoac**: Hola! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y perdón por la tardanza. Un saludo.

**Diana Prenze**: Jajaja, definitivamente _yo_ quiero una despedida así, ni depende ni nada! xD. Definitivamente, se mantienen vivos gracias a ello. Acá te traigo el siguiente capítulo, pese a la tardanza, y espero que te guste. Besos y nos leemos.

**Miyuky-san**: Uf, sí que fue _sentimental_, sí, y sino se lo preguntamos a los muy desgraciados, que se lo pasaron más que bien en la despedida xD. Y bueno, ya tendremos muchas más ocasiones para pelearnos por tonterías, no? Espero que el capítulo te guste y GRACIAS por el review (risas)… Nos leemos!

**Rocio**: El cosquilleo en el estómago no será por ganas de ir al baño…? Jajaja, qué pedazo de insensible soy xD. A saber cómo escribo cosas tiernas después; serán misterios de la vida o milagros de la Virgen. En cuanto a lo de si se van a volver a encontrar y cuándo… obviamente no puedo decir nada, o para eso ya te cuento el final de la historia y pierde toda la gracia xD. Tendrás que saber esperar, hija mía, y de momento contentarte con saber que Shaoran tiene pensado no volver… Qué rabia da, no? En fin. Un beso y espero que nos leamos!

**FiRy**: Nah, nah, nah, no me digas que la historia no es morbosa que yo quiero que lo sea xD, aunque ahora resulta que ya pierde un poco por eso de que en realidad Shaoran no está emparentado con Fujitaka… Igual el morbo puede ser lindo también, no? (No me preguntes, no tengo ni idea). Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto. Saludos!

**Shirikosakura**: Ay, ni que todos estuvieran esperando que Sakura se dejara… (haciéndose la ingenua). Ahora me van a decir que los hice esperar un montón de capítulos, y que, como soy tan mala, les concedo ese favor justo antes de que Shaoran se vaya sin tener pensado volver… Jejejeje, sí, me merezco que alguien me apalee xD. Y no serías la primera con aires de pederastia que anda dando vueltas por el fic, que Tao tiene muchas seguidoras, no te creas. Si hasta me gusta a mí… xD. Pero bueno, mejor dejo de desvariar de una vez. Besitos!

**Mary1416**: Perdón por la tardanza, pero acá está el siguiente capítulo, porque, desde luego, el fic no se acaba hasta que le ponga un "FIN" con letras en negrita, después de un montón de texto. Y ya tengo pensado el segundo epílogo, así que ahora sólo me queda probar suerte para ver qué tal sale, y, si me parece que cuadra, lo subo. Saludos y gracias por dejar review.

**Estefi**: Me alegra que el fic te esté gustando tanto, y he de aclarar que la narración varía bastante del principio al final, porque yo no suelo estancarme en un estilo y son más cambiante que… bueno, no se me ocurre ninguna metáfora, pero creo que me entendiste xD. Las habré gastado todas en el capítulo anterior, jejeje. Eh, que la pobre Nadeshiko no es tan tonta, yo ya lo había dicho, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie me creía xD… En fin. Besos y gracias por el review, dear! Keep on reading.

**Florcita-star**: Bueno, me parece bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, aunque fuera cortito, pero éste ya ves que fue bastante largo xD. Y sí, ya era hora de que pasara algo entre la pareja, y de que Shaoran admitiera lo que siente… aunque a ver si eso cambia las cosas o deja todo como está. Saludos y nos leemos.

**Smeraldtsuki**: No sé si contestarte el review, si dijiste que no te gusta, pero bueno xD. Lo hago por si acaso. Igual entiendo lo que decís; jode ver que la mitad de lo que hay son reviews, pero a los lectores les gusta que se les respondan los comentarios (o al menos a la mayoría), y yo también disfruto contestando, así que creo que voy a seguir poniéndolo, salvo que le moleste a más gente. Saludos y gracias por el apoyo!

**Ana**: Mmmm, romántico y pasional, sí, sí… Porque sólo romántico, como que no es el estilo de esta historia, y antes de llenarlos de miel les enseño también algo de morbo, que no está de más xD. Me alegro de que les guste el resultado. Y Tao ya tiene un montón de admiradoras… incluida yo. Si es que es una monada. Espero que sigas leyendo y te mando un beso.

**Shie-san**: Hola y re-bienvenida! Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en el pueblo… aunque a mí me resultaría imposible, supongo, porque soy demasiado adicta a mi pc como para poder vivir sin ella, y encima en medio del campo (que lo detesto xD). Y bueno, la reacción de Shaoran era de esperarse, pero si lo pensás, la de Sakura también: la chica tiene ese síndrome de sacrificio desde que el Mundo es Mundo, con la gente que quiere, y prefiere verlos bien antes que estar bien ella… y como a Shaoran lo quiere más que a nadie, pues es obvio que antes iba a pensar en lo que considera el bienestar del chico, aunque no sepa que él no vaya a pasarlo nada bien a causa de eso. Y sí que tardó Shaoran en darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, sí, jajaja… pero es lo que hay. Como bien dijiste, más vale tarde que nunca. Y esperemos que eso siga sirviendo. Un saludo y gracias por el review. Nos leemos!

**Klausss**: OMD! Gracias por aparecerte y hacerme reír otra vez xD. Ya ves que Tao es la cosa más linda que hay (después de Shaoran), y yo también querría tener un hermanito como ése, pero tengo tres sobrinos insoportables, así que te comprendo. Si es que críos adorables sólo pueden existir en los dibujos manga, igual que los hombres perfectos, a que sí? xD Cómo es eso de que odiás los finales felices? o.o Entonces, votás por el final triste? Vas a ser la primera, pero me parece bien xD. O es que las enseñanzas de las monjas te pusieron la cabeza del revés y dijiste lo contrario a lo que querías? Igualmente, tendré cuidado de no "tropezar" con ningún bate de béisbol nuevo. Te deseo mucha suerte con los exámenes (yo ya los pasé, ñañaña-ña), y definitivamente los profesores son casos perdidos… y me jode que se quejen de que tienen que corregir exámenes y que están muy atareados… ¡y nosotros qué, si tenemos que estudiarlos, que es peor! xD. Pero bueno, me dejo de estupideces… ¡Saludos y nos leemos!

**Rizel**: Bueno, el capítulo anterior fue dulce y amargo a la vez… pero este creo que ya es amargo del todo xD. Igual, espero que te guste, o que al menos haya matado un poco tu curiosidad hasta la semana que viene. Un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por el review!

**Margara**: De acuerdo, tardé un poco, pero sigo viva y traigo un capítulo nuevo xD. Espero que te guste… aunque es más triste que el anterior, creo. Un saludo y gracias por dejar review.

**Phoebe**: Hola! Hey, por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, saqué un libro de la biblioteca llamado "Novia accidental" y la protagonista también se llama Phoebe… si la novela está linda, te la recomiendo, pero llevo leído muy poco. Me acordé de vos cuando vi el nombre xD. Pero pasando al fic, yo también creo que la separación de Sakura y Shaoran era necesaria (quitando el hecho de que soy la autora…), pero a ver hasta qué punto, si ella está completamente resignada y él no quiere volver por temor a lastimarla. Creo que todo el mundo está cruzando los dedos porque el chico vuelva, pero él no quiere darles el gusto, así que… ¿sigan participando? xD En las chapitas de Coca-Cola funcionaba, ju… Y sí, es bueno saber que Nadeshiko no es tan despistada como parece, aunque ya leí por ahí que también puede deberse al instinto maternal más que a otra cosa… y eso ya no lo niego! Como ya acabé con mis exámenes, sólo me queda restarte suerte en los tuyos. ¡Ánimo! Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Lairen-chan**: Bueno, bueno, menos sentimentalismo y más ganas de romper cosas, eh! xD No llores, y te diría que "todo saldrá bien", pero sería plagiar a Sakura, y no me da la gana… además de que no prometo finales felices. Y bueno, cuando se acabe esta historia, vendrá otra, así que tranquila… No sé si será un reemplazo que esté a su nivel, pero se intentará xD. Saludos y nos leemos.

**Revir6**: Hola y bienvenida! A decir verdad, tengo que estar demasiado intrigada o aburrida como para leerme una historia de un tirón, porque normalmente también me tomo mi tiempo, o lo dejo, si no me gusta, así que estoy de acuerdo con eso de que es mejor fijarse en todos los detalles. Por otra parte, no te preocupes por eso de pedir que actualice más rápido: no subo los capítulos una vez por semana porque me tome ese tiempo escribirlos, sino para dar tiempo suficiente a los lectores para ponerse al día, y también porque no puedo ir al ciber tantas veces. Esta historia ya estaba terminada desde el momento en que empecé a subirla, e incluso tengo hecho un epílogo (y ahora toca empezar el segundo). Así que nada, actualizaré al ritmo normal siempre que no tenga problemas, como los tuve esta semana. Un saludo y gracias por el review.

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasque**: Me alegro de que te guste la historia, y tranquila, que está terminada desde que subí el primer capítulo, así que ahora sólo queda ser paciente xD. Gracias por el review, te mando un saludo.

**Coni**: Bueno, me gusta mucho leer fics, pero aclaro que sólo leo los de CCS (y alguno de Naruto). Sin embargo, mi fanatismo es más por la serie o por leer en sí, que por los fan fics en concreto. A ver si nos encontramos en el msn. Salu2!

**We love roy**: Hola! Jejeje, supongo que después de un capítulo tan gris como éste, tendrás ganas de matarme otra vez, pero bueno, todo aquí es necesario xD. Me hizo mucha gracia que esquivaras tanto el decir lo que Sakura y Shaoran hicieron… qué pasa? Hicieron el amor, mujer, no es como para graparte la boca por decirlo xD. Y en cuanto a mi imaginación, jajaja, bueno, es bastante volátil, así que que no te sorprenda el leer cositas así constantemente, porque además de volátil, tira para el lado carnal (uh) bastantes veces. Y Tao… ese niño sí que tiene una legión de admiradoras, te lo aseguro, todo lo contrario que los padres de Shaoran, a los que todo el mundo odia (no me extraña). Espero que te guste el capítulo, pese a todo, y te mando un saludo. Gracias por el review!

**AnGeLxChAn**: Holahola! Jajaja, bueno, la verdad es que estos capítulos están siendo lo suficientemente deprimentes como para que te den ganas de llorar, así que no te culpo… Ni por insultar a la madre de Shaoran tampoco, aunque no entiendo por qué Liang se zafa de las puteadas xD. Pero como ya dije en otras ocasiones, hay que entender que estos capítulos grises son los que después hacen que los momentos bonitos en la historia se disfruten mucho más. Y que conste que esto no es garantía de que vaya a haber más momentos felices en el futuro, desde luego, porque tal y como van las cosas… Le hacemos un monumento a Tao? Todo el público femenino lo adora… y no me extraña. Después de Shaoran, es una de las criaturitas más adorables sobre la Tierra… manga xD. Pero bueno, un saludo y espero que sigamos leyéndonos! Ja ne!

**Yuuko Lee**: Final? No, no, para eso todavía queda un poquito, y creeme que pondré "FIN" con letras en negrita cuando lleguemos a ese punto. Lo del epílogo solo lo mencionaba, porque habrá uno (que ya tengo escrito) y probablemente otro más, que tendré que comenzar en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, que las otras dos historias me mantienen bien ocupada. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos.

**Katiuska**: Se te nota contenta, sí xD… Supongo que es lo que tiene tanto recuerdo HOT-HOT-HOT y tanto hermanito tierno pululando por ahí, nee? Lo de Nadeshiko puede ser instinto maternal tranquilamente, porque eso de que haya dejado de ser despistada de repente, es medio extraño, verdad? Aunque no imposible, claro. Nos quedamos con la duda y ya. Y tranquila, que estoy un 99,9 segura de que los epílogos serán dos, porque tengo pensado el segundo ya. Sólo me resta escribirlo. Un saludo y me alegro mucho de que el fic te guste. Besitos y gracias!

**Pennyfeather**: Hola! Ya era hora de un lemon, verdad? Si es que, al ritmo que iban, acababan muriendo la una virgen y el otro de las ganas. La cosa está triste, efectivamente, pero tengamos fe en los milagros y en que alguien dé el brazo a torcer, ya sea Shaoran o la autora que tanto se divierte torturando a los personajes xD. Un saludo y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Dyana-Rae**: Jejeje, puede parecer un poco extraño, sí, pero entendiste bien: Shaoran recién ahora cae en la cuenta de que está enamorado de su querida "hermanita"… y qué le vamos a hacer, el chico será un genio matemático, pero con los sentimientos es bastante lento. Y te aseguro que el viaje a Italia es totalmente necesario para la trama, porque a veces las distancias ayudan a entender ciertas cosas, tal y como empieza a ocurrir. Sólo esperemos que ellos aprovechen las nuevas ideas que surgen en sus mentes y que las usen para bien, en vez de para hacerse daño. Un beso y te agradezco el review.

**Sonylee**: Re-hola! Me alegro de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto… y sí que era hora de un lemon, por Dios xD. Tao puede declararse oficialmente como el segundo hombre más deseado de este fic, te lo aseguro, porque ya tiene una lista de seguidoras que es increíble. Ni que fuera hermano de Shaoran. Y en cuanto a lo de los finales tristes… yeah, a mí tampoco me gustan. Pero ni modo, a ver qué pasa. Un abrazo y espero que te guste este capítulo también. Mata ne!

**Melitona-chan**: Bueno, es una suerte que Shaoran por fin se haya dado cuenta de que está enamorado, sí, y pensemos que las distancias influyeron positivamente en cuanto a eso, o sino fijo que no se daba cuenta el muy tonto. Y en cuanto a sus padres… ¿qué puedo decir? La verdad es que no los hice padres ejemplares, desde luego, pero en fin… son sus papás y es lo que hay xD. A ver hasta dónde aguanta él. Sobre Sakura… efectivamente, la chica no lo está pasando muy bien; casi lo mismo que su querido. Ustedes apóyenlos moralmente, que yo mientras los destruyo, jajaja. Espero que hayas liberado bronca (no me cabe la menor duda) y que te guste este capítulo, aunque tus amados padres de Shaoran hayan salido tanto… Qué? También sale mucho Tao, así que no te quejes xD. Un beso y gracias por leer.

**Noitelily**: …Y seguro que ahora te dejé peor xD. Seh, por fin aflojé un poco y les traje el lemon en bandejita de plata como regalo tanto para los lectores como para los implicados, que andaban más calientes que yo qué sé qué (eso suena a trabalenguas). Ya ves que Nadeshiko tenía un as guardado bajo la manga, pero ¿sería instinto maternal o de verdad no es tan tonta? Vaya uno a saber. De momento, nos quedamos con la intriga. Gracias por el ánimo y la suerte. Yo también te deseo suerte con los exámenes. Un besote.

**Kary2507**: Conque escapando del hospital, eh? Después de un estado comatoso, no es nada recomendable… pero qué más da, si me dejaste review gracias a ello xD. Y por qué cantaban los coros? Porque al final los chicos estuvieron haciendo cositas o porque Shaoran se dio cuenta de que está enamorau'? Y Tao… Dios, tendré que comprar una escopeta para alejarlas a todas del pobre niño, que andan como loquitas por él. Espero que te recuperes de los desmayos, las luces de colores y todo eso, porque si Nadeshiko pudo darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, lo tuyo también es posible xD. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.

**Mary**: Luego de la angustiosa espera, por fin traigo el capítulo. Anduve muy liada con las cosas de la mudanza, pero ahora que todo vuelve a ser normal, no creo volver a tardar tanto con una entrega… salvo quizá con el segundo epílogo, porque todavía no lo escribí. Y sé que es un rollo estar siguiendo una historia desde hace tanto y que la autora desaparezca aunque sea un día, a mí eso me deja frenética, pero la pobrecilla autora también tenía que hacer cosas y le fue imposible… además de que es muy mala xD. Espero que el capítulo compense y te mando un beso.

**Kaamen-chan**: Sí señor, podría decirse que lo de estos chicos fue una despedida de calidad, cierto? Yo también quiero despedirme de Shaoran así un día xD. Pero mejor me dejo de chorradas varias y sigo con lo que interesa¡Nadeshiko no era tan tonta! O quizá sea cosa del instinto maternal… pero igual se la dejamos pasar. Y definitivamente tendré que, además de fundar el club de "recuerda a Shaoran antes de dormir", hacer otro para las fans de Tao… Si es que los hermanitos Li son el dúo dinámico y la locura de las nenas, jajaja. En fin, me muero de sueño, así que mejor no me extiendo más o empiezo a decir locuras todavía peores. Gracias por el review! Musutxus!

**Tsu Asakura**: Yo también estoy tarde pero segura xD, y sé que seguramente quieran matarme, pero asimismo confío en su sentido de la piedad. Tao es una lindura, y tenés razón con eso de que le viene bien a Shaoran algo de afecto, teniendo los padres que tiene. Y el niño no reemplazará a su querida _Sak_, pero algo es algo, y él se da cuenta (por algún misterio de la naturaleza, Shaoran se da cuenta de algo). Por otra parte, me alegro de que el lemon te haya gustado, y sí, es _bastante_ complicado escribirlo justamente por eso que dijiste: intentar no quedar vulgar y a la vez no aburrir al lector… Y definitivamente también la timidez de Sakura se quedó en otra parte, lo cual es bueno, o no habría pasado nada, de tanto que el otro se lo pensaba y repensaba sin parar (por primera vez, quizá). De todas formas tendrás que darme el nombre de las otras dos escritoras que también escribieron lemons y te gustaron, así los leo xD. Te mando un beso y te agradezco el review.

**MaKAkiSs**: Bueno, al parecer lo tuyo fue una seguidilla de muertes y resurrecciones que ni el mismo Jesús podría igualar xD. Si ya decía yo que todas las personas tenían poderes ocultos, muajajaja… Pero dejando mis delirios de lado (qué esperaban? son las tres y media de la mañana y llevo como cuatro horas con los reviews xD), me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, y el segundo epílogo ya lo tengo pensado… Besos y gracias por dejar review.

**Orbitalnena**: Hola! Tranquila que la historia no queda incompleta porque está acabada, fue sólo un retraso. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos!

**Lari**: Acá tenés la continuación... sos argentina, no? xD En fin, sacame la duda si podés. Un beso y nos leemos.

**Natalia y Mónica**: Perdón por la demora, pero acá está el capítulo siguiente. Espero no se enojen mucho conmigo xD. Un beso y gracias por el review.

**Nardu**: Hoolaaaaaaa! Qué gusto ver una gaucha por estos lares xD. Lo de los modismos, no me extraña, hay cosas que no puedo (ni quiero) dejar atrás en mi forma de hablar y que vienen de Argentina, aunque le dé a la redacción un carácter más... mmm... "universal" (y con esto me refiero a que seguramente los personajes no van a salir diciendo "pelotudo" ni cosas por el estilo xD). Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y el manga ese no lo conozco... creí que me ibas a decir que se parecía a "mi vida con Dereck" o a "Marmalade boy", que es lo que ya me dijeron (aunque no leí/vi ninguna de las dos cosas xD). Pero bueno, nada, mejor termino ya y subo el capítulo antes de que me maten, que ya bastante demora fue... Un saludo! Gracias por el review!


	18. Corazones unidos

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero, como aclaré en el profile, me salía error en la página cuando quería actualizar. No sé por qué no le daba la gana de arrancar, de modo que tuve que dejarlo para la semana.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de CLAMP me pertenece, porque, obviamente y de ser así, no los llamaría personajes **_de_** CLAMP. Y, por cierto, alguno de ustedes sabe en dónde está Wally?**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 18: "…Corazones unidos"

Al despertarse, Shaoran se encontró encerrado nuevamente en su acostumbrado claustro. Las paredes seguían alzándose a su alrededor, imponentes y umbrías, la ventana era un rectángulo blanco y solitario, tan insípida y cerrada al mundo como él mismo. El reloj en la mesita le dijo que había dormido tres horas desde la última vez que lo vio, y aquello lo llenó de rabia.

¿Por qué demonios no podía seguir durmiendo todo lo que le quedara de vida¿Por qué había tenido que despertarse tan sólo para sentir dolor?

Dio una vuelta en la cama, sonriendo tristemente.

Ya recordaba por qué¡porque era un pedazo de mierda!

El alcohol nunca había sido algo bueno para él, ni ayudaba. Más bien lo hacía caer en una total y completa estupidez, para luego dar paso al arrepentimiento… Igual que las chicas. Y las fiestas de alta sociedad con chicas _busconas_.

Apretando fuertemente las sábanas entre sus dedos, tragando bilis e intentando aguantar las ganas de golpearse con el despertador en la cabeza hasta quedarse sin cerebro, recordó lo que había pasado dos noches atrás, aunque los recuerdos fueran una serie de imágenes sin demasiado sentido algunas veces, o hubiera grandes lagunas en medio.

Aquella maldita noche había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida: emborracharse cuando no le convenía bajar la guardia.

Porque, con el sentido olvidado en alguna parte, no había sabido resistirse al impulso que le gritó abrazar y besar con fiereza y necesidad a la chica que se había recostado sobre él, que en ese entonces estaba apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol. Porque, cuando Claire había susurrado su nombre de aquella forma tan suave contra su oído y sus ojos se habían convertido en dos manchas borrosas de color verde, él había creído que era _ella_.

Ah, imbécil. Pobre patético tipo desesperado. Hasta su cerebro lo traicionaba con unas gotas de alcohol y un color de ojos similar al que lo torturaba cada noche, aquel verde intenso y relampagueante que había confundido con uno mezclado con azul celeste, gracias a la gran ayuda de la porquería que bebiera.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido después de besarla, sus sentidos lo suficientemente adormecidos como para no notar que no estaba besando a quien creía en medio de su delirio. Sin embargo, sabía lo que había hecho.

Y se sentía un pedazo de mierda.

Algo penoso.

Despreciable.

Tan… _triste_.

Había creído que era _ella_, pero ¿qué más daba? No lo era. Era aquella chica francesa, Claire. Y no lo había sabido hasta que, el día siguiente y ya en su habitación de siempre, se encontró con que tenía el cuello plagado de huellas de labios… pintados del mismo tono rosáceo que los de Claire D'Avignon. Únicamente entonces había recordado algo que su mente había borrado por completo, quizá por propio instinto de supervivencia, y, al hacerlo, se odió todavía con más ímpetu.

Igual que ahora.

Volvió a girar, hasta quedar boca abajo, y consideró la posibilidad de no volver a levantarse en su vida. Pasarse los días enteros durmiendo, sumido en la oscuridad y en la inconsciencia, sin tener ninguna oportunidad de hacer cosas de las que después se arrepentiría siempre, por mucho que hubiera sido, o al menos en esta última ocasión, víctima de un engaño de su propio cuerpo… y de esa perra astuta con cara y voz de ángel.

Aunque, desde luego, no iba a tener el descaro de echarle la culpa a ella. Le daba igual lo que hubiera pensado, hecho o dicho, o si se habría resistido, o si sabía que él estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para poder razonar. Le daba igual todo acerca de Claire. Lo único que quería era odiarse.

Cerró los ojos.

Odiarse y dormir.

Y morir.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del Parque Pingüino, meciéndose lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. El calor del sol del poniente le quemó los ojos cuando miró al cielo anaranjado, de modo que bajó la vista verdosa y perdida hacia los niños que jugaban en el parque, persiguiéndose, colgándose de los juegos, gritando y riendo, contagiándolo todo con su vitalidad…

Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió una de sus manos al vientre y sonrió con tranquilidad y nostalgia. Desde hacía tiempo que le pasaba eso siempre que se cruzaba con algún niño.

¿Y cómo iba a ser de otra manera, pensó, si las cosas estaban como estaban?

Había tenido un atraso demasiado prolongado luego de que Shaoran se fuera, y con temor había sentido la necesidad de asegurarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una de aquellas tardes sus pasos la habían guiado a la farmacia, donde compró el test, y la prueba dio positiva en cuanto tuvo el valor de usarla.

Los mareos, los vómitos, aquella extraña sensación de que algo en su interior iba cambiando y creciendo poco a poco… ahora tenían mucho sentido.

Algún día tendría que decírselo a Nadeshiko, desde luego, y sabía que el momento estaba cerca, a juzgar porque su vientre comenzaba a abultarse demasiado como para disimularlo por mucho tiempo más…

—Mi pequeño —susurró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y dejó que la brisa le acariciara el pelo delicadamente—, te quiero tanto…

Y era cierto que Sakura adoraba su preciada carga, aunque aún sus brazos nunca la hubieran sostenido o sus ojos se hubieran deleitado con su imagen de ternura infantil. Sin embargo, su corazón rebosaba de felicidad, pese al terror inicial que había sentido al enterarse, al entender que aquello era una vida.

Una vida que ella y Shaoran habían creado, además, y que formaba parte de ambos.

Era la huella más profunda, la marca más adorada que él había dejado en su cuerpo y en su alma, pese a que ya no estuviera. Era como tener parte de él, como seguir disfrutando de su presencia, aunque fuera un poquito.

No tenía el amor de Shaoran, pero sería feliz cuidando de su hijo, siempre que lo viera de ese modo.

Embarazada de su propio hermanastro… ¡Qué locura!

Notó que los ojos se le empañaban y limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con el puño de las mangas del uniforme. Al ver la tela negra, se le encogió el corazón… Una niña embarazada; así se vio, y se sintió desamparada, pese a todo… Pese a que ya amara la vida en su interior, y pese a todo lo bueno que eso significaba...

Se sentía desamparada.

De pronto notó el silencio extraño en el parque, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con que estaba completamente desierto. Ya oscurecía y había estado pensando demasiado, así que no le extrañó que el tiempo hubiera volado, como le ocurría constantemente y sin que se diera cuenta, y que las madres ya obligaran a sus hijos a regresar a casa.

—¿Por qué tan sola? —oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura sintió que se congelaba. Había reconocido aquella voz; la reconocería en cualquier parte y entre miles, de ser necesario. El corazón comenzó a galoparle en el pecho y no pudo evitar pensar que era una ilusión.

No obstante, al girarse se encontró con él.

—Shaoran… —susurró ella.

El aludido le sonrió cálidamente, y Sakura observó con asombro que traía el uniforme del Seijô, al igual que ella. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo así, recordó lo bien que le sentaba el color negro. Aquel par de ojos flameaban intensamente, tal y como aquella noche lejana, haciendo que a ella le temblaran los labios y se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Al ver que él abría los brazos en una invitación muda, Sakura no pudo resistir la tentación y se arrojó sobre él para que la atrapara en su abrazo, ardoroso y fuerte como el mismo Shaoran.

—He vuelto, Sakura —oyó que le decía al oído—. Voy a quedarme contigo, te lo prometo.

—Shaoran…

Sakura ya no podía retener las lágrimas en sus ojos y éstas comenzaron a empapar la camisa del chico, que seguía sin soltarla y ahora la mecía ligeramente, como se mece a un niño que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Y ella no cabía en sí de asombro y de dicha ahora que volvía a encontrarse en los brazos de su hermanastro y amante como tantas otras veces, tiempo atrás…

Lo había echado tanto de menos, tanto, tanto, que a veces le parecía morir de puro dolor, de puras ansias, de las simples ganas de sentirlo a su alrededor, de volver a aspirar su aroma o del simple hecho de rozar su mano con la de él en algún descuido…

Él ahora le acariciaba el cabello con sumo cuidado, enredando los dedos entre los mechones cobrizos que resplandecían como fuego a la luz del atardecer, y Sakura sentía todo su cuerpo derretirse ante sus mimos.

—Shaoran…

Notó la respiración abrumadora de él rozarle el oído izquierdo cuando le apartó el pelo con una mano y se inclinó un poco para susurrarle:

—Te amo, Sakura…

Sakura sintió el escalofrío ardiente y la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en la boca de su estómago ante aquellas palabras. Todo el mundo parecía girar bajo sus pies, de repente, y perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que Shaoran tuviera que sostenerla.

¿Él la amaba?

—¿Me amas…?

—Te amo. Más que a nadie, mi Sakura… Más que a mi vida. ¡Te amo tanto!

¿Pero hablaban de la misma persona¿Del mismo Shaoran Li que ella había conocido, con el que había vivido y del cual se había enamorado perdidamente sin que él sintiera lo mismo¿Sin que significara nada para él…?

¿Y ahora la amaba?

—Me amas…

Más que a nadie, más que a su vida. Y era suya…

—Todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora, mi amor… Para los tres…

Sakura alzó la mirada y buscó sus ojos ambarinos, que la miraban ahora con lo que ella identificó como un amor infinito. Un amor que era de él, para ella.

—¿Para los tres? —repitió.

Él le dio un beso en los labios, suave, corto. Con una ternura inmensa. La pasión también era algo importante, pero lo que necesitaba ahora era exactamente esto. Ternura, apoyo, un amor profundo y lleno de condescendencia.

Y Shaoran no dejaba de amarla con la mirada.

—Para ti —dijo suavemente con aquella voz masculina cargada de paciencia y afecto; más dulce que nunca—, para mí… —Una de sus manos se coló entre los cuerpos de ambos y se dirigió al vientre de Sakura, donde se quedó, abarcándolo—. Y para él…

—Nuestro pequeño —susurró ella, con calor invadiéndole el pecho—. Mío y tuyo… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Te amo tanto…

Tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Todo lo que había deseado, lo que llevaba deseando como loca durante tanto tiempo. Que volviera y que se pertenecieran, porque ella también lo amaba a él…

Tan… como un sueño.

Y entonces lo supo. Como si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en ese preciso instante, en ese hermoso momento, lo supo. El parque, la vida, su Shaoran que la amaba…

—Es realmente un sueño¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz quebrada, sintiendo que el calor del pecho masculino se desvanecía.

Sakura abrió pesadamente los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentó situarse en el espacio y el tiempo, perdida en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y el aire entraba con dificultad en sus pulmones.

Un sueño…

Se llevó la mano al vientre, tan plano como de costumbre. Tres meses y no había absolutamente nada allí… que no fuera el calor de un recuerdo grabado a fuego en la memoria. Pero no más.

No hijo. No pequeña cosita en su vientre creada por ella y Shaoran.

Nada de eso…

Lanzó un suspiro al aire, llena de nostalgia, y por un segundo cruzó su mente aquello de que la idea le resultaba agradable. Sin embargo, al instante negó con la cabeza y quiso golpearse por pensar algo así. Únicamente a ella podían entrarle ganas de tener un hijo cuando aún estaba estudiando en el instituto, y cuyo padre —que de paso había sido su hermanastro— estaba viviendo en Italia, de donde dudaba que volviera.

—Estúpida —se dijo, y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Suavemente y sin prisas se entregó a Morfeo para que éste la condujera al único lugar en donde podía sentir el calor de los brazos de él otra vez, y donde podía escuchar hasta la saciedad que su amor era correspondido de una y mil formas.

_Soñé que te llamaba por tu nombre  
Volvías tu cara a mí y empezabas a decir  
Algo tan hermoso que me dolió profundamente  
Así que voy a amarte hasta el día en que muera _

Adiós  
Adiós  
Estoy segura de que voy a dejarte

_(Te amaré hasta el día que muera)  
Adiós  
Adiós_  
_Estoy segura de que voy a dejarte_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran había tenido una noche espantosa… de nuevo. Aunque ésta vez fuera por algo bastante distinto. Normalmente no recordaba sus sueños, pero en esta ocasión había tenido la suerte o la desgracia —no sabría definir exactamente cuál de las dos cosas— de que uno de ellos se quedara pegado en su mente.

Sakura, sentada en uno de los columpios en el Parque Pingüino, dándole la espalda. El cabello se movía con el viento, tentando a su mano para que se dirigiera hasta donde danzaban los tirabuzones cobrizos y los enredara entre sus dedos. La había observado durante mucho tiempo, deleitándose con su imagen, hasta que simplemente supo que ella necesitaba que le hablara.

Y en el momento en que Sakura lo había abrazado, de alguna manera él había sabido la consecuencia de aquella última noche.

Nadie lo había dicho, pero así son los sueños, y el caso es que lo sabía. Y, por extraño que parezca, la idea le había hecho sentir que de verdad no podría ocurrirle nada mejor. Por todo lo que significaba; porque sería la prueba tangible de que ella había sido al fin suya, que unos lazos fortísimos se habían formado entre ellos pesara a quien pesara, y que habían creado algo juntos.

Él entonces le había confesado lo que había descubierto hacía tan poco; que la amaba demasiado… y un montón de cosas que, estaba seguro, únicamente podría decir en sueños… porque no eran la realidad, y porque allí no tenía ningún miedo y podría tocar el cielo con las manos de sólo desearlo, aunque en el mundo éste estuviera tan lejano, con tanta tierra y mar de por medio, allá perdido en una isla que no volvería a pisar.

Y toda aquella ilusión había acabado en cuanto ella le había preguntado si era un sueño. Ella, quien parecía ser quien en realidad estaba soñando, había roto la quimera en miles de pedacitos, y Shaoran había despertado en su cama, bañado en sudor y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Estúpido —se dijo, mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido el teléfono frente a él—: deja de pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido, y haz lo que tienes que hacer por una puta vez en tu vida…

Con las manos temblorosas agarró rápidamente el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja, mientras que marcaba un número que se sabía de memoria. Una operadora, que en realidad era una máquina, fue la primera en contestarle y, después de teclear algunos botones, al fin el tono al otro lado del tubo le indicó que el teléfono sonaba a la distancia, a kilómetros y kilómetros de Italia…

Pero debía calmarse. Llamar era algo que debía hacer, y no podía postergarlo más…

Era decir aquello, charlar dos minutos y luego huir como un cobarde¿verdad? No había fallo…, él podía hacerlo. Huir era lo que mejor se le daba, y sino podían preguntárselo a…

—¿Shaoran, eres tú?

—Sa…

A él empezaron a temblarle las manos al oír aquella voz tan conocida. Los dedos de las manos se le aflojaron tanto como las rodillas y por un momento creyó haberse convertido en algo así como el Hombre de Gelatina. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y pugnó por tranquilizarse.

No importaba que hubiera sido Sakura quien atendió el teléfono¿no? Es decir, daba igual que fuera ella o Nadeshiko, o Fujitaka, o cualquiera… Tenía que recordar el motivo de la llamada y nada más.

Pero…, mierda¿por qué había atendido precisamente _ella?_

_Mantente firme, y, sobre todo, cállate siempre que puedas._

El recuerdo del estúpido sueño seguía torturándolo y no podía sacarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza.

—Sakura… ¿qué tal?

La voz le había salido más ronca de lo que pensaba. Dios, su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. ¡_Tenía_ que tranquilizarse¡No transmitirle absolutamente nada de los sentimientos que querían escaparse a raudales en cada una de sus palabras!

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, Sakura apretó los dedos contra el tubo del teléfono. Genial. Había tenido que quedarse sola precisamente _ese_ día, a _esa_ hora, sólo para no tener escapatoria y atender _esa_ llamada. Y Shaoran no había dicho una palabra cuando ella levantó el auricular, pero de alguna manera había sabido que era él.

Se reprochó mentalmente por no haber colgado entonces…

Aunque escuchar su voz estaba siendo un bálsamo para sus heridas, a la vez que un sufrimiento intenso. Porque la esperanza de que Shaoran la necesitara tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él resultaba tan revitalizante como resultaba doloroso el recuerdo de tenerlo susurrando cosas en su oído… tan cerca, cuando ahora estaba tan lejos…

—B-bien… —consiguió balbucear—. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Shaoran se dijo que aquello tenía que significar que no había embarazo, y que no iba a haberlo. Lo cual era de lo más conveniente… pensando de manera objetiva. Porque, si existiera alguna "consecuencia" tangible de la única noche que pasaron juntos, ella se lo diría… ¿cierto?

Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose un imbécil. Si Sakura no lo había llamado antes, era porque no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, y la escabrosa idea de que ella esperase un hijo suyo era únicamente un delirio de su pobre mente desquiciada.

—Yo también estoy bien —mintió.

Silencio.

—¿Qué tal Italia? —probó Sakura, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Cómo es?

Él gruñó lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no oyera. ¿Qué decirle¿Que prácticamente no salía¿Que ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo se llamaba la plaza a algunos metros de su casa, o que no recordaba el color de las glicinas porque ni siquiera las miraba¿Que estaba agonizando de frustración y dolor por no tenerla cerca más que cuando soñaba¿Decirle eso, y hacerla sentir culpable, o preocupada, o hacerla llorar?

No.

De modo que tendría que escapar de la situación como pudiera.

—Italia es… bonita. Aquí todo es muy distinto¿sabes?

Sakura se preguntó qué clase de descripción de algún sitio era ésa y si de verdad él esperaba saciar su curiosidad o hacer que se imaginara el paisaje con aquella contestación tan pobre. No obstante, prefirió no seguir preguntando. Shaoran no parecía estar interesado en hablar de eso.

—¿Y qué tal tus padres¿Y tu hermano?

—Todos muy bien…

En realidad, Shaoran no parecía estar interesado en hablar de ninguna cosa.

—Hum… Me alegro.

Otro silencio, aunque en este caso sirvió para que Shaoran recordara el motivo de la llamada que más le estaba costando en su vida.

—En realidad llamaba por lo de la boda.

—¿La boda?

Sakura maldijo su ingenuidad. ¿De verdad había pensado que llamaba para hablar con ella, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que la necesitaba locamente, o cualquier idea tan absurda como ésa? Se recordó a sí misma que no era su maldito sueño y que era con el _verdadero_ Shaoran Li con quien estaba hablando.

¡Éste no la quería, por Dios, y tenía que hacerse a la idea de una vez!

—Sí. Liang y Ieran me pidieron como favor que avisara que no iríamos… Están ocupados con esto del negocio y…

—Entiendo —lo cortó ella—. Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

Shaoran notó que se le había quebrado la voz y frunció el ceño. Algo similar a una brecha ardiente le desgarró el interior del pecho mientras que aquella presión y desgarro extraños le exprimían el corazón y le quemaban la garganta.

—Sakura¿qué te…?

—¡Nada, nada! —Al otro lado del teléfono, se secó las lágrimas y trató de sonreír—. Bueno, tengo que irme, se me hace tarde.

—Como quieras, Sak… Hasta otra.

Ella no pudo respirar ante la utilización de aquel _Sak_. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo oía? Sólo Shaoran la llamaba así.

Y dolía demasiado como para poder soportarlo.

—A-adiós.

Sakura se despidió, consciente de que era un _verdadero_ adiós. Ningún "hasta otra", se dijo. Un adiós definitivo, desgarrador y afilado como un cuchillo.

Shaoran notó que ella había colgado el teléfono casi al instante de despedirse, y se quedó algunos segundos oyendo el tu-tu-tu que constataba el hecho.

¿Acababa de decirle _adiós_?

¿De verdad pretendía que se despidiera de ella definitivamente…?

Cuando Liang le había avisado que tenían la invitación a la boda de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, tres semanas atrás, el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado en el pecho, lo mismo que si hubiera corrido una maratón. Incluso había sido feliz durante los segundos en los que pensó en que volvería a ver a Sakura, que podría estar con ella aunque sólo fuera durante la ceremonia.

Sin embargo, todo se vino abajo cuando Liang comenzó a lamentarse por no poder ir, siendo que el negocio reclamaba toda su atención y los D'Avignon podrían reclamar su presencia en cualquier momento… Y Shaoran no sabía qué cara se le había quedado luego de aquello, pero intuía que no había sido una demasiado agradable a la vista.

Quizá era la misma expresión que tenía ahora: la mirada perdida, el ceño agudizado y labios y puños cerrados con fuerza.

Y, luego, bueno, el incidente con Claire.

_Recuerdas por qué lo hiciste¿verdad?_

Sí. Aunque preferiría no hacerlo, definitivamente. Porque el hacerlo lo conduciría instantáneamente a reconocer que no podía estar sin Sakura, y que tal era su desesperación que se había dejado llevar a una habitación por las primeras gotas de alcohol de la noche y unos ojos engañosamente borrosos que había confundido con los de _ella_.

No aguantaba. No lo aguantaba más…

Se sentó en la cama y enterró el rostro en sus manos, lleno de rabia.

Mientras no tuviera absolutamente ningún contacto con ella, lo insoportable de no tenerla se hacía _levemente_ más llevadero, pero ahora que la voz de Sakura le había acariciado los oídos a través del teléfono, la herida se había abierto más que nunca. Todo lo ocurrido lo trastornaba hasta límites insospechados, pero ya no podía seguir refrenando lo que sentía. Había llegado a un punto en el que le era completamente imposible.

¿Qué hacer?

Había aguantado durante mucho tiempo, pero… ¿por qué?

¿De verdad había algo que lo obligara a aguantar aquella tortura?

¿Algo que perder?

Se había ido por Sakura; porque sabía que estando allí la lastimaba constantemente y que no le daba oportunidad de recuperarse de sus heridas. Porque Sakura lo quería y sabía que le resultaba de lo más doloroso que él no pudiera corresponderle… Pero ¿y ahora que se había dado cuenta de que en realidad a él le pasaba lo mismo?

Y si ella estaba enamorada también¿no sufría lo mismo que él con las distancias?

¿Y si en realidad estuviera en sus manos el poder hacer algo para que las cosas se solucionaran de una vez?

¿Si tomara una decisión que consiguiera cambiarlo todo?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Había intentado convencer a Tomoyo y a Koshi de que, por más que fuera domingo, no tenía ganas de salir a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, ambos habían insistido tanto que consiguieron que cambiara de idea, aunque fuera sólo por complacerlos.

—No puedo creer que te guste George Clooney, Tomoyito —oyó que decía Koshi.

—Es un madurito con morbo —explicó ella—. Oh, vamos, Koshi, no me mires como si estuviera loca… Además, no soy la única que lo piensa. ¿No tiene el título de hombre más sexy del mundo?

Sakura rió interiormente. Conversaciones intrascendentes, paseos por el parque, visitas al cine o a alguna tienda… Posiblemente eran tonterías, pero aquellas pequeñas cosas habían logrado animarla un poco más, haciendo que no se sintiera tan sola. Era en momentos así cuando agradecía que tanto Tomoyo como Koshi estuvieran con ella… Momentos en los que se recordaba que eran amigos de los de verdad y que ponían todo su empeño en sacarla adelante, cuando su compañía últimamente no sería, probablemente, demasiado agradable y que podría amargarlos más que alegrarlos.

—¡Pero no creí que fuera tu tipo!

—Pues te equivocaste.

—¡Por Dios, si podría ser tu padre! Tomoyo, te prometo que nunca dejaré que entres a un geriátrico. Mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo sabiendo que podrías estar violando a un viejito…

Tomoyo se rió.

El color anaranjado del cielo anunciaba que la noche ya estaba cerca, y Sakura no pudo evitar perderse en esos destellos ocres durante algún tiempo, con la vista fija en el horizonte. Podía oír a Koshi y Tomoyo seguir charlando, pero no sabía de qué hablaban. Otra vez había vuelto a desconectar…

"_Te amo. Más que a nadie, mi Sakura… Más que a mi vida. ¡Te amo tanto!"_

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo Koshi cuando quedaba poco más de una calle para llegar a la casa de Sakura, pero al ver que ella parecía estar en la estratosfera, suspiró—. Esta niña… Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que vuelva a estar como antes.

—Juro que si me encuentro a Shaoran en algún momento, lo mato —apoyó Tomoyo.

Al oír _aquel_ nombre, Sakura instintivamente volvió a la realidad. Se giró hacia sus dos amigos, que caminaban tranquilamente tras ella, y los estudió intentando saber si había sido su imaginación.

—¿Dijiste algo, Tomoyo?

Los dos adolescentes suspiraron otra vez. A ambos les cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que aquello estaba yendo ya demasiado lejos.

—Sólo me quejaba porque estás permanentemente en la luna —dijo la chica de larga y ondulada cabellera negra— y me preguntaba cuántos meses más te llevaría volver a ser la de siempre.

—Y también dijo que mataría a Shaoran —acotó Koshi, y Tomoyo le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh, vamos, es por él que estás así! —acusó Daidouji—. Hizo que le siguieras el juego y después se largó, como si nada.

—Yo cedí porque quise —retrucó la otra con bastante tranquilidad—. Además, quien lo convenció para que se fuera con sus padres, fui _yo_. Él no quería ir.

Tomoyo dejó de caminar y la miró con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

Sakura nunca había hablado con ella sobre el tema, seguramente porque le resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar. Lo único que sabía era que el chico se había ido de un día para el otro y que su amiga había quedado destrozada. Por supuesto, Tomoyo había sido lo suficientemente sensata como para no insistir con que le contara nada, y más bien dejaban pasar cualquier detalle que pudiera arrastrarlas a una conversación.

Sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar sorprenderse al oír que Sakura se había provocado a sí misma su sufrimiento. Sencillamente no lo entendía. ¿Sakura, que estaba enamorada de él tan fuertemente como podía estarlo de alguien, lo había hecho irse a Italia?

—¿Por qué?

Sakura también se quedó quieta en su sitio y les dio la espalda a sus amigos.

—Porque era lo mejor, tanto para él como para mí. Shaoran tiene derecho a estar con su familia de verdad, y lo mejor para mí es olvidarlo todo… Lo que hacíamos nunca tuvo sentido.

Tomoyo se mordió la lengua.

Sakura se había opuesto muchas veces a usar sus trajes, aunque supiera que eso la hacía feliz. Sakura se había opuesto de pleno a la relación de su madre con Fujitaka Kinomoto, al menos en un principio, pensando en que podría salir lastimada de nuevo. Sakura se había peleado con ella por Eriol y porque no quería que se juntara con su hermanastro, por más que a ella le cayera muy bien. Sakura era una buena chica, excelente, pero a veces tan egoísta como cualquier ser humano.

Y, sin embargo, a Shaoran lo había dejado ir sin pensar ni un segundo en cómo la dejaría eso a ella. Sólo por considerar que era lo mejor para él. Porque obviamente Tomoyo sabía que aquello de que Sakura considerase el cambio como algo positivo para ella también era una mentira tan grande como una casa…

Tan grande como el amor que su amiga sentía por ese chico.

Y en eso ella ya no podía interferir, se dijo. Únicamente Sakura podía tomar decisiones con respecto a eso, de modo que le tocaba esperar y confiar en su criterio. O al menos cruzar los dedos para que se repusiera algún día.

—Pues yo no veo que te haya hecho demasiado bien —apuntó Koshi, serio de repente.

Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse callado durante tres meses, viendo cómo Sakura se consumía. Su querida Sakura. La niña que había conocido hacía años y a la que quería como si fuera su hermana. La delicada, la guerrera, la cascarrabias, la dulce, la torpe, la adorable, la terca Sakura. La chica cambiante y llena de vida que ahora parecía tan marchita como las hojas en otoño…

Por algo que, acababa de descubrir, se había provocado ella misma.

Sakura siempre había tenido mucho amor para dar, pero a veces estaba tan cegada por el miedo a dar un paso en falso que no se atrevía a ver las cosas como eran en realidad. Pese a que las tuviera delante de las narices, y que cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara pudiera notarlas sin ningún esfuerzo. Porque Sakura ni siquiera había querido ver el hecho de que significaba mucho más para Shaoran de lo que ella creía, y lo peor era que él era exactamente igual a ella, por el motivo que fuera, y eso había conseguido resquebrajarlo todo.

Koshi podría jurar que el imbécil de Shaoran estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sakura tan sólo con haber entendido las miradas que le lanzaba a diario y de las que ella no era consciente porque no quería fijarse. Y ciertamente no podía hacer nada por el chico, pero Sakura era su amiga, la adoraba y, si estaba en sus manos, la haría entrar en razón. Porque todavía creía que quedaba una oportunidad, si no eran lo suficientemente tontos y ciegos para desperdiciarla, y se presentaría en pocos días, gracias a la boda.

Si se encontraban y perdían el miedo, las cosas no podían resultar tan mal. Podrían aclararse muchos puntos dejados en el aire.

—Puedo tardar, pero me recuperaré tarde o temprano —dijo ella con voz engañosamente serena y calculadora—. Aceptar que no está me es tan difícil como lo fue aceptar su presencia cuando vino a vivir a mi casa…, es un cambio al que me tengo que adaptar, y conseguiré hacerlo… dentro de un tiempo.

Pero Koshi no estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Porque alguien tenía que hacer pensar al menos a uno de los dos. Y, si Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a ceder, le correspondía a él tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿De verdad crees que poner tantos kilómetros de por medio sirvió para algo, Sakura?

Ella cerró los ojos e intentó detener los rápidos latidos de su corazón ante las palabras de Koshi.

Sinceramente, no creía que hubiera servido para nada. No había cifras suficientes que pudieran matar aquel sentimiento. Ni aunque Shaoran estuviera en Saturno y no en Italia. Ni aunque pasara mucho tiempo y éste enterrase las viejas heridas, sin sanarlas… ocultándolas hasta que algo las hiciera reabrirse y volver a sangrar tanto como el primer día.

Porque ni despierta ni dormida conseguía olvidarse de él. De lo que habían compartido. De sus peleas y su faceta insoportable. De su risa. De su ceño fruncido cuando se enfadaba. De su rostro. De sus ojos preciosos, el pelo sedoso del color del chocolate, los labios curvados en una sonrisa que solía derretirla por completo, cuando era amplia, tímida o socarrona. De la forma en que la engatusaba constantemente. De lo mucho que conseguía exasperarla cuando se ponía más terco que una mula, o cuando se portaba como un imbécil, o cuando le causaba unos celos insoportables sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. De sus disculpas por cosas de las que ninguno de los dos se arrepentirían en su vida. De la sensación de sentir su piel cálida contra la suya. De sus besos. De su obstinación. De su dulzura. De cómo le había hecho el amor aquella lejana noche.

De todo aquello que ahora se había convertido en poco más que nada; en un recuerdo, simplemente.

En algo que ya no volvería, por mucho que a ella le resultara inadmisible asimilar, ahora o en un millón de años.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer —insistió su amigo— cuando Shaoran venga a la boda de tu madre y Fujitaka¿Acaso piensas que vas a conseguir ignorarlo o que él te va a dejar que lo hagas? Vas a escarbar en la herida, una herida que tú misma te provocaste.

Sakura volvió a girarse con una sonrisa triste pintada en el rostro. Agradecía a Koshi que quisiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero él no sabía lo mismo que ella. Nada sobre aquel detalle que hacía cualquier intento de volver atrás algo imposible: el hecho de que él no regresaría porque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Porque no la necesitaba. Porque no la amaba.

—Shaoran no vendrá a la boda —dijo—. Sus padres están ocupados y no pueden viajar a Japón. Su primera llamada desde que se fue la gastó ayer en avisarme de ello.

Koshi se quedó helado, sin argumentos, de repente. Sin saber qué decirle, o de qué forma aliviar su dolor. Además de retener las ganas de tomarse un avión a Italia y ahorcar a Shaoran, o al menos exigirle que hiciera algo.

—Definitivamente lo mataré —susurró Tomoyo.

Sakura comenzó a caminar otra vez, y los otros dos la siguieron. Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, quedaron frente a la puerta de su casa, y entonces ella los miró con detenimiento y se esforzó por sonreírles sinceramente.

—De verdad, chicos, estaré bien. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo y Koshi intercambiaron miradas, y luego él se adelantó un paso para revolverle el pelo a Sakura como si ésta tuviera cinco años.

—Más te vale que sea así, o tendré que viajar a Europa para asesinar a algunas personas.

La chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y entró en la casa luego de que sus amigos se perdieron tras la esquina.

Subió con desgana las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba y se quejó con un suspiro lastimero cuando quedó frente a _aquella_ habitación.

Invadida por la nostalgia, giró el picaporte de la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió, y asomó la cabeza. Las luces apagadas, la cama hecha, cajas apiladas en las esquinas… Todo tan muerto.

Por un momento quiso volver a escuchar la música estridente saliendo de la pobre radio, la pila de CD's al lado, y al chico acostado despreocupadamente en el sofá, con los brazos pasados por detrás de la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción por nada en especial pintada en la cara.

Garbage y los Smashing Pumpkins se le hacían ya tan lejanos…

Nada de eso volvería ya, y lo sabía. Pero ¿por qué, entonces, aquel corazón débil dentro de su pecho se negaba a aceptar la idea y no dejaba de torturarla con su recuerdo?

Ah, ya lo recordaba: quizá el hecho de estar enamorada como una idiota de alguien que ya no era más que un fantasma en su vida estaba _ligeramente_ relacionado.

Rendida, cerró la puerta con la misma lentitud con la que antes la había abierto, pero se quedó en el interior de la habitación. Avanzó hasta la cama y se acostó en ella, abrazó la almohada y cerró los ojos… Ni siquiera quedaba el aroma de Shaoran entre las sábanas. Todo a su alrededor parecía haber olvidado su presencia.

Todo salvo ella.

Pero debía callar. Por una vez en su vida, debía callarse lo que sentía y no oponerse o intentar cambiar las cosas, por mucho que sintiera su interior desflorarse y marchitarse poco a poco, pero de forma ininterrumpida.

Por él.

Por su felicidad… que no estaba con ella.

Suspirando, en ese momento deseó, más que nunca, convertirse en cualquiera de los muebles de aquella habitación, o en la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y ser, por una vez, incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada.

_Si levanto mi voz  
¿Saldrá alguien lastimado?  
Y si no puedo sentir ¿no seré herida?  
Si ninguna verdad es dicha_

_Entonces ninguna mentira se puede ocultar _

El silencio es oro  
He sido rota  
A salvo en mi propia piel  
Así que nadie gana

El silencio es oro  
Nadie entra  
A salvo en mi propia piel  
Así que nadie gana

¿No escuchará alguien?  
Nadie consigue entrar  
Mi cuerpo es un templo  
Pero nada es sencillo  
El silencio es oro  
He sido rota  
Algo fue robado  
A salvo en mi propia piel

**o-o-o-o-o**

Le había regalado a Tao un montón de sus cosas, entre ellas todos sus discos de música, que al niño parecían haberle gustado tanto. Se había sentido realmente culpable cuando Tao tuvo que apretar los labios para no ponerse a llorar ante la noticia, pero fue un alivio que el pequeño se animara un poco con los obsequios, recuerdos y promesas de que volvería a visitarlo en cuanto pudiera.

La verdad era que Tao sería lo único que iba a echar de menos.

Ni sus padres, ni Italia, ni aquella casa… Nada importaba, y pese a que lo había sabido desde un principio, lo había negado. Por miedo.

Le daba miedo ser vulnerable, depender de algo o de alguien demasiado, por temor a que luego lo defraudaran.

Y enamorarse era depender de alguien de una manera enfermiza.

Quizá por eso nunca había querido saber de amor, quizá por eso se había petrificado una y otra vez ante la idea de que Sakura sintiera algo por él…, porque inevitablemente lo llevaba a pensar que él correspondía aquello, y la cuestión era retardar el máximo tiempo posible aquella confesión para sí mismo.

Hasta el punto de esperar no tener que hacerlo nunca.

Sin embargo, ya no podía negar que necesitaba estar en un lugar a miles de kilómetros de allí, con alguien que estaba a miles de kilómetros también, en el mismo sitio. Porque no todo fluye siempre con la facilidad del agua que se desliza por el lecho fangoso de un río, y porque a veces hay que tomar medidas para conseguir lo que se quiere. Para no morir de dolor. Para no cometer tantos errores sin sentido.

Para regresar a la vida, también.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre y se asomó para confirmar que estaba en la habitación. Cuando Liang lo vio, lo saludó con una sonrisa, aunque se le notaba bastante extrañado.

Era normal, después de todo. Nunca iba a hablar con él. Porque Liang no se transformaría de repente en algo que había dejado de ser en el mismo momento en que él se había sentido traicionado: su padre. Porque no había nada allí. Porque, así como Ieran no era Nadeshiko, Liang no era Fujitaka.

—¿Pasa algo, Xiaolang?

El chico suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y aflojó su cuerpo tenso. Había tomado una decisión… y no había motivo alguno para echarse atrás. Lucharía si era necesario. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que le viniera encima, y jamás dispuesto otra vez a seguir estando ciego y renunciar a lo que quería. A lo que él y a lo que ella querían, y a lo que habían intentado ignorar.

Al fin lo había entendido.

—Quiero volver a Japón.

Liang abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estudió a su hijo, que se mantenía ceñudo y lo miraba con determinación y coraje.

Con más valor y vida en sus ojos de lo que había visto desde que estaba en Italia.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Antes que nada, tengo algo **IMPORTANTE** que decir, y no va dirigido a todo el mundo, pero sí a algunos lectores que se quejaron porque tardo en actualizar y que me gustaría que consideraran un poco más eso. Actualizo una vez por semana, y es algo que aclaré desde un principio, y lo hago así por varias razones. Vamos a ver, primero que nada, tengo una vida, como todo el mundo, con cosas que hacer, estudios, problemas, etc, y a veces no puedo actualizar. Segundo, no todos los lectores pueden conectarse diariamente (ni yo), y algunos llegan a leer el capítulo incluso al sexto día, así que me parecería injusto no darles tiempo. Una semana me parece un buen plazo, y también consideremos que hay autores que tardan MESES en subir un capítulo, así que creo que queda bien claro lo que quiero decir. Y, cuando me retraso, siempre doy motivos, y como máximo agrego una semana más de espera. Sin más, sólo recordarles que hago lo que puedo, de acuerdo? Y que no pretendo ponerme a pelear con nadie, pero hay formas de decir lo mismo… se puede _pedir_ o _comentar_ algo, y se puede _criticar_ algo, y las respuestas que el receptor va a tener para dar no serán las mismas para las dos, porque, aunque no sea con intención de ofender, a veces se consigue. Sobre todo si la autora está algo histérica por alguna cosa que conlleva su género... (en fin).

Y, aclarado esto, pasemos al capítulo. Jajaja, sé que es cruel, pero me estoy acordando de la propaganda de Burger King… _"Si amas algo, debes dejarlo ir… pero si amas al pollo, debes comértelo"._ Seguro que Sakura querría que Shaoran fuera un pollo en estos momentos xD. Pero mejor me dejo de bromitas que de seguro hacen que quieran matarme. ¿Shaoran se vuelve? No canten victoria, les salió mal cuando lo hicieron antes, así que yo no me fiaría de la sádica autora xD. Y supongo que también querrán matarme por lo del principio, y no me refiero al asunto de Claire y a que es seguro que Shaoran no va a volver a tocar el alcohol en su vida ­(aunque apuesto a que también quieren matarme por ello), sino a Sakura… No podía embarazar a la pobre chica tan pronto, que ya suficiente tiene con su alma como para cargar con otra cosa, además de que sería demasiado típico. Y, vamos a ver¿cuando les duele el estómago ustedes se tocan un brazo? yo, personalmente, no… y no estoy embarazada xD. Ya ven que eran puros nervios (después de todo, Sakura se enteró _esa mañana_ de que Shaoran –supuestamente– iría a la boda)… Y eso que lo dije en el capítulo, eh? Lo que pasa es que ya no se fían de lo que digo directamente y le buscan los tres pies al gato porque me conocen… aunque esta vez les salió mal y los hice caer justo como pensaba :P Sí, soy terriblemente cruel por haberlos hecho entrar por el aro, pero me amarán en su momento xD. Igual¿no les jodería que él volviera sólo por eso? Porque una cosa es hacerlo por tener un hijo perdido por algún país y otra por _querer_ hacerlo. Y supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de por qué el título del capítulo (que, además y como ya dije, es la continuación del título del anterior), porque queda bien ejemplificado con el sueño compartido…

Ah, por cierto, tengo otras cosas que decirles: La primera es que ya acabé el segundo epílogo de la historia, así que don't worry and be happy, porque obviamente lo habrá, y me quedó tan extenso como el primero (alrededor de treinta páginas cada uno, para que no se quejen xD). Y la segunda cosa es que estuve leyendo reviews a capítulos pasados y les juro que algunos son para revolcarse de la risa en el suelo… Deberían leer lo que hay por ahí; porque de verdad que vale la pena xD. Se sorprenderían al ver tanto comentario gracioso sobre Shaoran más que nada (será que la gran mayoría del público es femenino, jejeje), aunque los referidos a la pobre Meiling también son geniales. La tercera es que los trozos de canciones son de Garbage: el primero pertenece a "Till the day I die" y el segundo a "Silence is golden". Ambas muy recomendables, ya lo saben. Al igual que los Smashing Pumpkins, que tanto le gustan a Shaoran (y obviamente a mí xD).

¡Ahora sí, reviews!

**Acseisks**: Hola! Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, creo que el capítulo resolvió al menos una de tus dudas, porque Sakura no está embarazada. Y en cuanto a lo de si se van a volver a ver o no… todo apunta a que sí, verdad? Pero, como siempre, les aconsejo que no se fíen demasiado de mí xD. Un saludo y gracias por el review!

**Giuly**: Jajaja, sí, 2+24, pero sabías que no siempre es así? Un día mi profesor de matemáticas me lo dijo, y ya ves que es verdad, tanto en las matemáticas como fuera de ellas xD. Sakura no está embarazada, y lo de los nervios es bastante creíble si dije que se había enterado esa mañana de que Shaoran había sido invitado a la boda… como para no ponerse histérica xD. Al final, parece que el chico sí se vuelve a Japón, pero veamos qué pasa y si no hago alguna cosa fea antes, sólo por molestar a los lectores, hehehe. Y en cuanto a tu historia, ya leí el primer capítulo y te dejo review en cuanto pueda (y me acuerde, porque soy UN DESASTRE recordando cosas u.u). Besitos!

**Mahidelin**: Me alegro de que no te hayas cortado las venas con las galletitas, porque es más fácil hacerlo con un tomate. Que por qué los hago sufrir tanto? Pues… porque la vida es dura xD, y porque, si no lo hiciera, tardarían millones de años en darse cuenta de algo, siendo como son. Menos mal que están los amigos para ayudar un poco. Un saludo y gracias por dejar review.

**Catanovoac**: Chan chan chan… nop! Sakura no está embarazada xD. Qué alivio para ella, cierto? Shaoran tiene que volver, sí, pero hay tantas cosas que estos chicos tienen que hacer, que quizá se queden sin hacer ninguna… A ver cómo resulta todo. Ja ne!

**Pennyfeather**: Las nauseas eran de los nervios, mujer, de los nervios, no de los hijos xD. Aunque he de decirte que prácticamente todo el mundo cayó (muajajaja, soy tan mala). Shaoran se vuelve? Parece que sí. Pero todavía puede estrellarse el avión, eh! xD. Nah, tengan fe… pero tampoco se fíen demasiado. Nos leemos!

**NeNa Li**: Sí, por supuesto que me gusta enredar las cosas… no habría emoción si todo saliera bien desde un principio, no te parece? Si esto fuera: amor a primera vista, confesiones al primer día, padres inexistentes, boda, mudanza e hijitos, sería de lo más aburrido! O no te lo parece? De todas formas, quizá las cosas se arreglen de una vez. Lo de la demora ya lo expliqué al principio, en las notas, y… si los capítulos tuvieran treinta páginas, la historia sería más pesada y menos espontánea. Nos leemos! Gracias por el review. 

**Kmilitachan**: Pues… entendiste igual de mal que el 99,9 de los lectores xD, pero no pasa nada, porque lo hice con toda intención. Por Tao creo que tendrán que pelearse, porque todas lo quieren, así que yo les preparo la plataforma con el barro y ustedes se matan, de acuerdo? Y ni quiero ver cómo se van a poner en el segundo epílogo con el niño, jajaja… Los padres de Shaoran? Psss, son bastante repulsivos, sí, pero mientras sigan fabricando hijitos como ésos, creo que los perdono. Un saludo y gracias por dejar review!

**Kohaku**: Si Sakura hubiera quedado embarazada, habría sido un problema, sí, sobre todo porque está sola (entiéndase que sin el padre de la presunta criatura) y es bastante joven… pero no lo hice, así que estén tranquilos. Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y ya ves que lo de la condición física de la chica quedó aclarada en el capítulo… Un saludo y espero que nos leamos.

**Ropna**: Respondiendo a tu pregunta (aunque ahora ya sabrás la respuesta): no, Sakura no está embarazada… Y por supuesto que sé que hay muchos métodos para evitar algo como eso, el problema es que ella y Shaoran lo tengan en cuenta xD. Y supongo que Claire ahora te caerá de maravilla, no? Después de acostarse con el borrachín de la historia, me pregunto cuántas de ustedes pedirán su cabeza (después de la mía). Sólo les pido que piensen que fue por una buena causa xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que nos leamos. Te sirvió lo de la planificación? Ya me comentarás. Un beso.

**Natalia y Mónica**: Hola! Ya estoy más descansada, sí, pero con un examen el lunes y un libro que leer para el mismo día! T.T Pensándolo bien… no estoy tan descansada xD. De todas formas, gracias por los ánimos, y me alegro de que la historia les guste. Un saludo a las dos.

**Undine**: Bueno, llegás para el capítulo que viene, así que no te preocupes, que aún queda un poquito de historia. Y esperemos que se cumpla tu deseo de ver a la parejita unida finalmente. Un beso y suerte en el viaje… o lo que sea que tengas que hacer en dos semanas de ausencia o.o. Mata ne!

**Dany1989**: Los papás de Shaoran sí son dos joyitas, de eso no cabe duda… Y a ver qué hace Liang con la petición de su hijo, no? Lo dejará irse? O pensará casarlo con la zorra francesa? xD. Y ya ves que lo de Sakura sí era por los nervios… después de todo, esa mañana había recibido la noticia de que los Li habían sido invitados a la boda, y ella no quiere saber nada de Shaoran, por cosas de su salud mental y etc xD. Gracias por los ánimos, y espero que nos leamos pronto. Besos!

**Christelle272**: No me tardé tanto, no… ni creo que vuelva a hacerlo, al menos mientras pueda, así no me matás xD. Me alegro de que la historia te guste y te parezca interesante; es lo que se pretende. Un saludo y gracias por dejar review.

**Lady Fiorella**: Jajaja, lo de olvidarte de los meses, no me extraña, me pasa hasta a mí, que soy la autora xD. De todas formas, Sakura no está embarazada, así que podés respirar tranquila (y ella también). Y en cuanto a Claire… (por qué siento como si tuviera que protegerme de ustedes siempre que la nombro?), pues… sí que tuvo consecuencias que la rechazara. Vamos, que insistió más y lo logró, jajaja… pero porque él estaba borracho y la confundió con cierta "hermana" suya, que sino, nada de nada. Lo que queda ver ahora es si Shaoran vuelve o no, aunque todo parece apuntar que sí, y que si Liang no lo deja, se escapa por una ventana y va nadando a Japón xD. Un beso y gracias por el review!

**K. HeLeNa LAnkAsTeR**: Ah, eso te pasa por estar ausente tanto tiempo! Uno no puede despistarse con esto, o se le escapa todo el nudo de la historia xD. Y aunque se separaron, las distancias sirven mucho, no creés? Tanto Shaoran (sobre todo él) como Sakura, se dieron cuenta de ciertas cosas, y todo cuenta para el desenlace. Se volverá, no se volverá? Habrá que esperar para saberlo. Besos!

**Klausss**: Mmm… me vas… a matar? Antes que nada: eso le pasa por emborracharse y por estar rodeado de putas! pero… pero espero que no lo odies por ello, que ya suficiente tiene con sus propios remordimientos x.x… Él no quería… y yo tengo que defender su honor, después de haberlo machacado tan cruelmente con la idea de hacerlo menos perfecto de lo que es (te lo juro xD). Y ahora que ya defendí a Shaoran como primer punto de esta respuesta, paso a todo lo demás. Mamá Ieran y Papá Liang son dos bichos, y creeme que aún quedan cosas por leer sobre ellos… apostamos a que la odian más a Ieran luego de unos capitulitos? A mí Liang me hace más gracia que otra cosa, pero ella… En fin, ya lo sabrán. Lo de Meiling… bueno, sí, es que como tanta gente pensaba horrores de ella, yo quería sacarle eso de la mala de la historia, porque nunca pretendí que lo fuera, y me alegro de haberlo conseguido (no con todos los lectores, pero al menos con algunos)… y es que las apariencias engañan, sobre todo si estás metiéndote en el baño con el prota amado por todas, cierto? xD. En qué anuncio sacaron "Smells like teen spirit"? Amo esa canciónnnn! Sólo falta que sea en un anuncio de pañales Huggies, para hacerlo más horrendo. Tao sí que es un cielo, cierto? Y vaya conversaciones que se gasta con sólo 6 años… pero era de esperarse, considerando que Shaoran, a los 9 era todo un ejemplar (y hablo de CCS) y bastante maduro (aunque Tao le gana en lo humilde, ciertamente xD). No veo Anatomía de Grey, yo soy de House xD, también salen diálogos así? Ah, se me copiaron, seguro. Y, por cierto, te repito que tenés una forma de decir las cosas que hace que me retuerza de risa, nunca cambies! xD Me divierto de lo lindo con estos reviews, y mientras más largos, mejor (como todo, más o menos, jojojo…). Saludos, y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Rocío**: Nop, Sakura no está embarazada, por suerte (aunque eso depende de quién lo vea), que eso ya sería pasarme con las desgracias… y caer en lo típico xD. A ver si vuelven a encontrarse y qué le dice Papá Liang a su hijo. Besos y nos leemos.

**Sonylee**: Jijiji, por supuesto que escribí el capítulo así para que se creyeran que estaba embarazada, pero me temo que maté todas sus ilusiones en este otro capítulo xD. De todas formas, sé que tarde o temprano volverán a amarme, y sino dejen que pasen otras… mmm… tres semanas y lo verán. A mí tampoco me gustan los finales tristes (al menos con SS), pero no sé, tampoco me gusta la tragedia y los capítulos anteriores no fueron precisamente una fiesta. Igual, tengan fe xD. Saludos y gracias por el review!

**Mary1416**: Perdón por la tardanza del capítulo anterior, y ya ves que con éste no me demoré tanto n.n Espero que te guste.

**Margara**: Seh, pobre Shaoran, pero parece que todo eso sirvió para ponerle la cabeza en su sitio y que se decidiera a hacer algo de una vez, no? Parece que por fin se vuelve, y que está dispuesto a pasar por encima a la autoridad de su padre si es necesario… lo cual estaría muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que nos leamos pronto. Besos!

**Hikari-sys-**: Jajaja, una pequeña Hikari? Bueno, ya ves que no, pero me alegro de que estés tan segura de que el primer hijo de ellos (si lo hubiera), sería una niña… y se llamaría Hikari xD. Pobre Shaoran, qué poca confianza le tenemos, ehh? Me da a mí que el primer epílogo (cuando lo suba), te dejará el mismo sabor de boca que a Sakura con respecto a eso. Aunque ahora se haya tirado a Claire (xD), fue porque estaba borracho, y ya bastante se arrepiente, que no quiere tocar chicas desde que llegó a Italia… Creo que después de ésa no vuelve a tocar el alcohol en su vida, no? Me mató lo de "jugar a las casitas"… a mí no me pareció que Meiling y Shaoran jugaran a las casitas, sino más bien a los bañitos xD. Igual, eso es agua más "pasada" que Meiling (jajaja, y después digo que no la llamen puta… y lo hago yo xD). Supongo que ahora estás contenta con el tomo 3 de R18… eh, guarra? xD Después decías que no eras pervertida, y vas y te enganchás con esa historia. Me parece bien, yo también lo haría, por eso no la compro (además de que no está en la librería) xD. Saludos y nos leemos!

**Verito.S**: Tranquila, como ves, no embaracé a Sakura. Al menos no por ahora… aunque sería gracioso verla con todo tan caído como la mamá de Shin-chan, no? xD. Qué va, a algunas mujeres le hacen falta más de un embarazo para eso… Y si vieras el atracón de huevos de pascua que me di… xD Tanto chocolate casi me mata, pero está tan rico que me arriesgaría de nuevo. Un saludo!

**Phoebe**: Hi! La novela… pues… no pude seguirla, de momento, porque ando de nuevo ocupada con el colegio, pero te diré qué tal está en cuanto la acabe (aunque la autora no me gusta mucho y creo que me voy a llevar una decepción, pero bueno). En tal caso podré ponerla verde también. Por otro lado, me llevé una sorpresa al ver que te había engañado con lo del embarazo, jaja. Casi todo el mundo creyó lo mismo (si mal no recuerdo, fue una sola persona la que se dio cuenta de que no era así), y no me extraña, siendo que puse tantas falsas pistas… pero mujer, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa porque se había enterado de una noticia bastante fea (para ella) esa misma mañana, así que es más o menos normal que se sintiera así. Aunque, por supuesto, yo lo escribí así para que pensaran lo otro :P. En lo demás sí que te doy la razón. Sakura está completamente segura de que Shaoran no la ama, y eso la deja bastante mal porque también se da cuenta de que no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, por mucho que quiera. De todas formas, parece que las cosas mejoraron un poco: él se quiere volver. A ver qué dice Liang a todo esto. Besos… y me alegro de haberte engañado! xD Nos leemos.

**Mandy**: Lamento haber destrozado tus ilusiones, pero, de momento, parece que no hay nada "dentro" de Sakura xD. Falsa alarma, gracias a la perversidad de esta autora desconsiderada a la que le encanta engañarlos :P. De todas formas, no te parecería demasiado flojo eso de que Shaoran volviera porque tiene un hijo? Creo que quedaría demasiado forzado como para que ella se fiara de él y de que la quiere, en caso de que quisiera decírselo. Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver qué pasa. Besos!

**Lunita K.**: Tu nick me suena muchísimo… escribiste algo que pueda haber leído? Creo que me fijaré en el profile, porque no me extrañaría. Y no pasa nada por lo de los reviews, yo tampoco tengo tiempo muchas veces y no me gustaría que me cortaran la cabeza por ello xD. Por otro lado, me encanta que te guste la historia, porque, al fin y al cabo, la opinión de los lectores es tan importante como la del propio autor (aunque, desde luego, uno tiene que estar contento con lo que hace, o será como ofrecer lo que uno considera basura a los demás). Me preocupo por la ortografía un montón, porque soy bastante perfeccionista, y no tenés idea de lo mucho que me jode que la página saque algunos signos porque le da la gana… así como me alegra que noten que eso no es cosa mía. Y pasando ya a la trama, la verdad es que los chicos sí son bastante parecidos y hacen apología del sacrificio constantemente… ¡pero eso no es mi culpa! Sakura y Shaoran, como personajes de Clamp son así, sobre todo cuando se trata de implicar a otras personas… y yo dije desde un principio que, pese a que algunas cosas cambiarían en mi historia, las esencias seguirían siendo las mismas (quizá con algo más de hormonas en medio, pero no es tanto cambio xD). Lo que también me gustó muchísimo fue que te dieras cuenta de que no tenía pensado embarazar a Sakura, porque caería en lo típico, y (al menos en éste punto particular de la historia) no quería acabar en eso, o sería demasiado común en una trama que no lo es tanto (aunque siga teniendo clichés en ciertas cosas, pero es inevitable). Además, si hiciera eso y Shaoran volviera, creo que Sakura, con lo terca que es y la idea de que él no la quiere, no se lo creería nunca, por mucho que Shaoran pudiera decírselo. Mejor es que el chico quiera volver por su cuenta, tal y como quiere hacer ahora. Lo de que viaje con Claire… pues, de momento no se sabe lo que va a decir Liang, pero creo que Shaoran iría a pie a Japón antes de ir con ella xD. Por último, con respecto a tu pregunta, el fic (al menos que yo recuerde o.o) no está basado en nada más que en las ideas extrañas que rondan en mi cabeza; de ser así, además, lo habría aclarado nada más empezar, y si fuera una adaptación no habría cambios en la forma de escribir, como los hay con respecto a este capítulo (por ejemplo) y el primero. Me encantó tu review kilométrico, y espero que sigamos leyéndonos y que te guste el capítulo. Ja ne!

**LadyCornamenta**: Jajaja, no me digas que Shaoran te saca de quicio? No sos la única a la que le pasa, empezando por su pobre "hermanita" xD. De todos modos, lo mejor es que por fin entró en razón (aunque haya necesitado un montón de cosas feas en medio para entender) y quiere volver a Japón, aun si tiene que hacerlo a pie. Qué tal va tu proyecto? Espero que bien. Salu2, nos leemos!

**Karen-SM**: Pues entonces dejame decirte que yo soy la fundadora del Club "ni sueñes que te dejaría a Shaoran; te conformás con el hermano" xD. Probablemente los padres de Shaoran son insufribles y pretenden venderlo, pero bueno, él también se cava la tumba solo cuando quiere… Aunque lo de Claire tiene perdón, por supuesto, por esto de que estaba borracho y pensó que era Sakura (ya anda medio loco el pobre). No sé si en Italia habrá tallarines, yo supongo que sí, si Liang y Ieran tienen un restaurante de pastas… pero igualmente él no parece dispuesto a suicidarse, afortunadamente, así que tampoco importa demasiado. Nah, Sakura no está embarazada (por ahora xD), o sino quedaba demasiado forzado esto… Y tranquila por lo de hacer los reviews largos, a mí me encanta! Gracias por el apoyo y te mando un beso.

**Naunet-inuxkag-**: Bueno, ahora sí que saben el uno del otro (aunque fue más lo que callaron que lo que dijeron), pero al menos sirvió para que se tomaran ciertas decisiones. A ver si todo se arregla de una vez. Saludos!

**Danioska**: Sospechaste mal, pequeño saltamontes! xD Sakura no está embarazada, pero yo fui lo suficientemente perra como para hacerlos creer eso, jejeje. Deberían hacerme caso cuando les digo que no se fíen y que las cosas no son lo que parecen :P. Todavía son muy niños, sí, pero igual ése no fue el motivo principal por el cual no lo hice, sino porque sería demasiado típico y porque tampoco quería que Shaoran volviera únicamente por algo así. Gracias por el review; nos leemos!

**Wiwi**: Sí, soy muy mala… pero es necesario! Shaoran es tan terco y obstinado como la propia Sakura, y si no se los hace sufrir un poco, no reaccionan. Además de que la vida es dura con todos y yo no voy a cambiar eso xD. Bueno, al fin aflojamos con Meiling! Es que si lo ven objetivamente, la chica es buena persona, pero ustedes son tan celosas que se ponen una venda en los ojos y dicen "la odio" sólo porque se metió en el baño con el protagonista más que amado por las lectoras (qué poco, verdad? xD). La mudanza ya está más que acabada, y la verdad es que dejé las cosas más ordenadas de lo que yo misma habría imaginado (si es que cuando me pongo histérica, soy la mejor ama de casa del mundo xD). En cuanto al manga de Tsubasa… no me dejó descargar el capítulo, así que me quedé sin verlo. A ver si yendo a otro ciber lo logro T.T Besos y gracias por el review!

**We love roy**: A nadie le caen los padres de "Xiaolangcito", y todo el mundo quiere a Tao… eso ni que decirlo! Esperemos que acabe mejor que su hermano y que sea más avispado, sí xD. Y, por supuesto, todo el mundo odia a Claire… y más la van a odiar ahora que pasó lo que pasó (y que no fue culpa de Shaoran, o al menos si consideramos que no estaba demasiado consciente…). Lo de si el chico irá a la boda o no está por verse, aunque todo parece apuntar a que sí. Veremos cómo se las arregla. Y lo de Sakura ya te lo responde el propio capítulo: no está embarazada… Por Dios, cayeron casi todos xD. Soy cruel, pero igual me quieren, lo sé. Gracias por el review! Ja ne!

**Crazy Angel Diana**: Hola! Nahhh, me encantan los reviews largos, por mí no los acortes xD. Los padres de Shaoran son de lo que no hay, aunque parece que no les salió muy bien el plan de vender a su hijo a la franchuta (y que no tengo nada en contra de los franceses y que estudié francés cinco años…), porque Shaoran no quiere saber nada de ella, siempre que no toque el alcohol xD… Y sí hay padres capaces de anteponer cosas como una empresa a sus hijos, aunque personalmente no conozco a ninguno, así que nada… le tocó a Shaoran. Qué mala soy con él, verdad? Le doy esos padres y después lo emborracho para acostarlo con una tipa que no puede ni ver. Todo sea por hacerlo menos perfecto, nee? xD Y en cuanto a Sakura, como ves, no está embarazada. No me habría gustado que pasara lo de que tuvieran relaciones, él se va pero vuelve porque se entera de que tuvieron un hijito porque (en este caso) quedaría demasiado típico. Además de que Sakura no se creería nunca que volvió con ella porque está enamorado, con lo desconfiada que es en lo que a Shaoran respecta y su idea de que él no la quiere. Tomoyo y Koshi están vivos, supongo que ya lo notaste, pero a Eriol lo dejo para el epílogo… Es que todos juntos no caben! xD Además, él no tiene el papel de amigo de Sakura, sino más bien amigo de Shaoran (aunque también "de aquella manera"…) o, mejor todavía, novio de Tomoyo, y punto. Esperemos que Shaoran no tenga que ir con Claire a la boda, o creo que mata a alguien, vamos, porque ya no le haría ninguna gracia xD. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto. Besos!

**LoriShisaki**: Creí que eras nueva cuando leí tu nick, pero ya veo que no xD. No está mal el nombre, me gusta. Es bueno tenerte de nuevo, además, y sabés que no te voy a matar por no dejar reviews. La casa está bastante bien, tengo una pieza para mí sola (POR FIN) y en donde estar con la computadora y no me molesten mis sobrinos cuando tengo que escribir (ahh, alivio). Si vieras lo que fue escribir el lemon con ellos alrededor, me entenderías xD. Y sé que todo el mundo creyó que Sakura estaba embarazada, pero lo hice apropósito… y ya dije que no lo está y maté sus ilusiones, también apropósito xD. Pero no me odien! Ya tendrán de lo que quieren, si se portan bien y si yo estoy de buen humor, jeje. En cuanto a Claire… bien zorrita sí que es, pero hay chicas así, y eso es lo peor. Bueno, eso después de que Shaoran se emborrachara y metiera la pata (más bien digamos que metió otra cosa…). Pero se lo perdonamos porque es cosa de la autora y no de él, que no quería u.u Soy demasiado mala con el chico, mátenme a mí xD. Y lo de si irá a la boda o no… jajaja, ya sabés lo que te contesto, así que no hace falta ni que lo diga. Sólo esperemos que sí. Un saludo y gracias por el review!

**Suki-chan90**: Yo tampoco quiero ver a Shaoran triste… aunque sé que cualquiera podría pensar lo contrario, después de lo mal que lo trato y las cosas que le hago hacer sin que él quiera xD. Igual, pensemos que es necesario y perdonemos la vida de la autora. Espero que te guste el capítulo, y a ver si se encuentran pronto. Saludos!

**Luna-Box**: Lo del bebé era imaginación de la mayoría de ustedes, como ves… si yo ya aclaraba en el capítulo anterior que eran los nervios, pero siempre andan sacando conclusiones de cosas que yo no digo (ni que yo no fuera de fiar, por favor… xD). Igualmente no es por la edad que no la embarazo, sino porque sería tan típico que no me gustaba la idea. En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso!

**Kristy**: Hola de nuevo! Sí, Tao es un encanto de niño, y nahhh, Sakura no está embarazada, fue falsa alarma (y mucha perversidad de la autora, que, por una vez que dice el motivo real de algo en el capítulo, nadie le cree xD). Ciertamente es una pena que los chicos estén separados, pero fue necesario… y además _parece_ que la cosa quiere arreglarse. En cuanto a lo de los capítulos, no puedo decir un número concreto o le quitaría emoción, así que sólo diré que quedan menos de cinco (y eso puede ser de 1 a 4 y ¾, claro xD), pero espero que sirva :P Yo también te mando un beso, y espero que nos leamos pronto. Gracias por el review!

**Zauberry**: Supongo que con lo de "malvada chamaca" te referirás a Claire… en tal caso, más que eso, yo la llamaría zorra de cuna de oro xD. Pero para gustos los colores. Algún día la mataremos, a ella sí que sí, hasta yo le tengo ganas. Shaoran se quiere volver (por fin), pero a ver qué hace para conseguirlo y cómo reacciona Liang al enterarse. Nos leemos!

**Kary2507**: No, si es que esos del hospital son unos desalmados totales… mirá que ponerte un grillete para que no te escapes! Deberías intentar matarlos a todos (?). Pero mejor me callo o me encierran a mí también xD. Jajaja, creíste que iba a embarazar a Sakura? Pues no, estoy de acuerdo con que sería demasiado típico y no me daba la gana de ponerla a esperar un hijo ahora que Shaoran no estaba, y que él tuviera que volver por eso, y bla, bla, bla. Mejor que vuelva porque se dé cuenta de que ambos lo necesitan, cierto? n.n Y está "claro" que a Claire la odiamos todos, pero qué se le va a hacer, hay tipas así (por desgracia). Gracias por el apoyo moral en cuanto a la mudanza, y también por dejar review. Te mando un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Shirikosakura**: Oh, vaya, puede tener a Tao y aún así no quiere dejarme a Shaoran… pues bien, no me importa, puedo escribir todos los fics que quiera con él y conmigo como protagonistas, y nadie te ivitará a la fiesta (saca la lengua). Pero qué poco realista sería eso, verdad? Además de patético xD. Y pese a las sospechas de todo el mundo, Sakura está tan poco embarazada como yo (y yo no lo estoy, por si se lo preguntan…). Ni loca la embarazaba en estos momentos, que esto no es una historia muy típica que se diga (en la mayoría de las cosas). Y no te pongas triste, que parece que Shaoran al fin se vuelve con su querida ex hermanastra. Y que conste que dije que lo parece. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo, por acá o por el msn. Un gusto hablar con vos el otro día!

**Vanessa Li Potter**: Bueno, te perdono lo de los reviews porque estás en el culo del mundo (como diría yo xD)… aunque me gustaría que pudieras actualizar más rápido las historias, pero bueno, es lo que hay y se entiende, por supuesto. Todas queremos a Tao, sí, y todas odiamos a Claire… deben de ser de esas respuestas a nivel mundial xD. Jajaja, Shaoran tendrá buen tino, pero no con los embarazos (de momento). Igual, no siempre la chica se tiene que quedar embarazada, hay muchas probabilidades en la primera vez, pero también puede ser que no… y ambos tuvieron suerte de que no pasara. Además, la autora dice que no, y punto xD. A ver si Shaoran por fin regresa, que aparentemente es así, y a ver si las cosas marchan bien por fin. Un saludo!

**Andrea**: Bueno, probablemente Shaoran hubiera vuelto si Sakura estuviera embarazada, pero como no lo está, no podemos saberlo… xD. De todas formas, está decidido sin que algo como eso tenga que ver, y es más que suficiente. Saludos y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Potters-light**: Llevamos varias semanas con capítulos tristes, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer si son necesarios. Al menos parece que las cosas quieren mejorar, no? Por supuesto, esa Claire se merece una patada en el culo… lástima que Shaoran se haya olvidado de eso en cuanto tocó el alcohol y empezó a imaginarse cosas raras el muy tonto. Pero se lo perdonamos porque no quiso hacerlo y por ser tan lindo xD. Lo del embarazo ya se aclaró solo, así que nada, no hay bebé, fue pura sorpresa. Gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo!

**Lita Tomoyo**: Hola y re-bienvenida, supongo xD. Eh, que lo de Sakura yo nunca dije que fuera por extrañar a Shaoran, sino porque acababa de enterarse esa misma mañana de que él (al menos supuestamente) iría a la boda, y la pobre se puso demasiado tensa… No me extraña, después de todo, está obligándose a olvidarlo y se frustra porque no puede. Y claro, a ella no le gustaría que él volviera por eso, además de que quedaría de lo más típico, de modo que no hay embarazo. Los padres de Shaoran son un desastre, Tao una ricura, Meiling es buena chica, y Tomoyo y Eriol no están olvidados, pero es que no puedo meterlos a todos juntos y cada uno tiene su momento, poco a poco :P… Gracias por entender lo de la mudanza y por el apoyo. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Mata ne!

**Melitona-chan**: Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado, a pesar de que Liang y Ieran salieran tanto (todos los quieren un montón… xD). Efectivamente, a esta historia no le queda ya mucho de vida, pero prometo que valdrá la pena el final! Y sí que me pasó varias veces lo que decís, y la primera fue con "El señor de los anillos"; un montón de tiempo queriendo llegar al final, pero, cuando se acaba, casi me pongo a llorar porque quería saber qué pasaba después xD. Y que conste que no me comparo con Tolkien, pero sí sé lo que se siente. Como ves, lo de Sakura eran nervios por la noticia que había recibido por la mañana, y yo lo había dicho en el capítulo, pero como suelo hablar con segundas, nadie se lo creyó y le buscó pelos al huevo… aunque en esta ocasión fallaron xD. Besos para vos también, y soñá con… eh… los ciervos naranjas? También puede servir, no?

**Lairen-chan**: Sí, la misma duda que le quedó a Meiling les quedó a casi todos ustedes, pero ya ven que se equivocaban xD. Soy muy mala, pero tampoco quería quedar fetichista, así que no la embaracé. Cómo podés extrañar a Shaoran si sale en todos los capítulos? xD Porque no me dirás que también fue tu hermanastro y estuviste viviendo con él, que soy la autora, conozco toda su vida, y no me lo creo… :P En cuanto al número de capítulos que faltan, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Kristy: más de uno y menos que cinco xD… Es que no quiero restarle intriga a la cosa. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos!

**Naths**: Que tardo mucho en actualizar? Creo que está claro que no pienso lo mismo, pero ya lo dije en las notas de antes y no voy a repetirlo porque sería ponerme muy pesada… Lo del final feliz aún está por verse (ya saben que no pueden cantar victoria conmigo, al menos en esta historia), porque todavía puedo matar a Shaoran en el avión o algo así xD. Eso si lo dejan ir a Japón, claro. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo de que tiene un carácter de lo más sexy… ¡eso tampoco se lo cambié con respecto al original! Gracias por el reviews, nos leemos.

**Karin**: Sí, yo también estoy segura de que Shaoran se merecía estar allá en Italia un tiempo, y Sakura también, porque a veces son los dos tan tontos que, si no se les puede pegar, entonces hay que alejarlos o ponerles las cosas más difíciles para que se dejen de joder un poco xD. Y en cuanto a Tao, todas queremos un hermanito así… o mejor un novio! Pero con más años, claro. Un beso y espero que nos leamos.

**Ana María (Saori)**: Hola! Bueno, es una pena que no te puedas conectar diariamente, estamos en las mismas (por desgracia), así que te entiendo mejor de lo que quisiera. Igual, me alegro de que sigas la historia y de que te guste. En cuanto a lo del correo, lo sé, yo tampoco puedo ver los correos de los demás, creo que es un error que tiene la página últimamente. De todas formas, agregame a esta dirección: carmilladekarstein (arroba) hotmail (punto) com. Saludos y nos leemos pronto, espero.

**Claire Sak**: Etto… no lo había notado… PERO TAMBIÉN TE LLAMÁS CLAIRE! xD Jajajaja, cuidado, las lectoras podrían tirarte algo por la cabeza después de leer este capítulo, sobre todo. Y ya ves que te adelantaste demasiado con lo del bebé, pero no me extraña, yo lo hice con toda intención, porque sabía que no me creerían aunque dijera la verdad sobre que Sakura estaba nerviosa y que intentarían sacar motivos mucho más serios, como un embarazo, por ejemplo xD. En cuanto a lo del celibato de Shaoran… no te diré una cosa porque seguro que te vas a odiar (aunque imaginarás lo que te insinúo, seguramente), pero igual olvidemos el hecho porque el pobre estaba más que borracho y la otra, que es una perra aprovechada, se aprovechó. Tomoyo, como ves, está viva, y lamento no haberla sacado en capítulos anteriores, pero no me daba tiempo y los personajes son tantos que hay que ir poco a poco. Con Koshi pasa lo mismo, y a Eriol ya lo veremos. Tranquila, puedo tardar, pero no me olvido de ellos (si me acordé de Meiling…). Y ya ves que ella y el rubio siguen siendo tan amigos de Sakura como siempre, y que se están absteniendo de matar a Shaoran xD. ¡Y sí, tengo 16! xD Bueno, 17 en Junio, pero todavía estamos en Abril… DIOS, ME ESTOY HACIENDO VIEJA!!! Los años se pasan cada vez más rápido T.T Ejem, ejem, volviendo al tema… gracias por el apoyo! Y es bueno saber que gusta este estilo de escritura, ya veremos lo que sale de mí en un futuro… y si tengo suerte con esto. En cuanto a lo de Camila, nunca escuché al grupo, pero voy a ver si encuentro algo en youtube y te digo qué me parece. Besos y de nuevo gracias!

**Miyuky-san**: Sí te agradezco, sí te agradezco: GRACIAS, MIYUKY-SAN, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! xD Jajaja, bueno, el capítulo anterior pudo haber sido un poco pesado por eso de que prácticamente se pensó más de lo que se hizo, pero era necesario, al igual que éste, que también es más de lo mismo. Lo del embarazo era muy plausible, pero ya ves que no lo hice. No siempre una se queda preñada la primera vez (aunque las probabilidades son ciertamente bastante elevadas), y además no quería caer en el salvavidas de siempre y que se usa tanto en este tipo de historias, porque no quiero una historia típica. Al menos no en eso. Y si Shaoran regresaba por un hijo, Sakura nunca le iba a creer que también fue por estar enamorado de ella. Mejor que lo haga porque lo siente y no por deber, cierto? Al menos así lo veo yo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y de nuevo GRACIAS… xD.

**AnGeLxChAn**: Bueno, estoy más que segura de que podrás imaginarte mi sonrisa de satisfacción al leer tu review, viendo que te habías creído lo del embarazo tanto como casi todos los demás… xD. Por una vez que digo las cosas claramente, la gente no me cree. Y no me extraña, la verdad, porque no pueden fiarse de mí… aunque a veces digo la verdad, como en éste caso. Es como el cuento de Pedrito (o como mierda se llame) y el lobo. Al final nadie le cree. Pero yo estoy más que contenta con eso, porque después puedo engañarlos como ahora; ya no ven lo obvio en las verdades que digo y le buscan tres pies al gato, y en esta ocasión les salió mal la jugada a todos :P. Matar a los padres de Shaoran con caviar sería demasiado divertido, sí, y no estamos precisamente en la parte divertida de la historia… pero podemos fantasear con ello, no? xD Lo de Claire es cierto, es una perra disfrazada, pero es comprensible el que quiera llevarse al chico a la cama… aunque no es perdonable que se haya aprovechado de él como lo hizo cuando estaba borracho, claro. Ahí se le nota lo perra xD. No es como Meiling, que puede ser todo lo "abierta" que quieras, pero no es una mala chica y no volvió a acercarse a Shaoran en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él y Sakura tenían algo más que una simple amistad. En fin, espero haber aclarado muchas de tus dudas, aunque supongo que ahora tendrás otra: Shaoran se vuelve o no? Y yo te diré lo de siempre: Ya lo veremos xD. Saludos de la sádica autora!

**Niicole**: Sakura no está embarazada, como ya habrás leído y te sabrás de memoria, pero, de todas formas, creo que en cuanto agarre a Shaoran (si es que él consigue volver), ya no lo suelta ni loca… así que tendrás que conformarte sin que nadie te lo mande por correo xD. Y, claro, en el caso de que Sakura quisiera deshacerse de su presencia (cosa que duda), me la relegaría a mí, que soy la autora y sabe que iba a cuidar bien de ese adorable estúpido. Lo de amar a Tao es normal; todas las lectoras de esta historia (y yo) lo aman (lo amamos), y ninguna se atrevería a tacharte de pervertida, o tendría que hacerlo con una misma también xD. Gracias por los ánimos y por el review. Keep on reading!

**Dyana-Rae**: Hola! Tenés razón en cuanto a lo de que el capítulo anterior fue casi todo de Shaoran, porque quería describir su vida, y la verdad es que da bastante pena. En cuanto a Sakura, ya habrás notado (y leído, porque lo repetí hasta la saciedad xD) que no está esperando ningún hijo, por mucho que lo hayan pensado. Si es que ya nadie me cree si digo que son los nervios y tratan de buscarle explicaciones más complicadas… :P Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, y espero que éste también te haya gustado. Besos!

**Zetty**: Hola y bienvenida. Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y... si por lo de recuerdo te referías a algo "tangible", ya ves que no xD. Un saludo y espero que nos leamos pronto. Gracias por el review!

**Kaamen-chan**: Jajaja, no, preservativo no hubo, pero tuvieron suerte los desgraciados y tampoco hay niño adorable en espera... Para eso ya tenemos a Tao xD. Lo de las intenciones de Claire eran más que obvias, sobre todo después de leer que se "aprovechó" de Shaoran y su estado deplorable... Será zorra la tipa. Y sí que queda poco ya... pero prometo que los últimos capítulos valen la pena, y quizá también compensen un poco lo que los hice sufrir con estos últimos. Un beso y espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias por dejar comentario! n.n

**Diana Prenze**: Como casi todos, sospechaste mal :P. Ah, mujer, una puede tener nauseas por tantas cosas que no tiene por qué tratarse de un embarazo. Nervios por recibir una mala noticia, por ejemplo. Ja neee!

**Cherrygirl06**: Entonces, normalmente en qué idioma leés los fics? o.O Bueno, no importa. Espero que te guste lo que vayas leyendo, que aún te queda muuucho xD. Saludos!

**Tsu Asakura**: Me parece que muchas se van a unir al club Kill Claire después de este capítulo, y, por supuesto, yo las apoyo. Pobre Shaoran y lo que lo hago sufrir, pero así aprende a no emborracharse tanto, que después pasa lo que pasa y tiene que andar arrepintiéndose de lo que no controla cuando no piensa... Baka! Pero igual lo queremos xD. Pasame lo de las escritoras, sí, y lo leo en cuanto pueda. Aunque no sean de CCS, supongo que sabré ubicarme más o menos en la historia, no? Eso espero. La mudanza salió bien, de momento no me quejo, y fui más ordenada de lo que yo misma esperaba xD. Basta decir que encuentro (asombrosamente) las cosas y que no ando demasiado perdida, así que nada. En cuanto a Tao... pues... es un niño precioso y adorable, pero esperá a leer el segundo epílogo, jejeje... Y te dejo con la duda para que te retuerzas de incertidumbre :P Besos, nos leemos!

**Meems Asakura**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap, y en cuanto a Claire, no es que no sea inocente... es que es una pedazo puta que...! xD Bueno, mejor me calmo. Y ya ves que lo de Sakura fue falsa alarma (porque soy muy mala), así que, de momento, ni Nadeshiko (o cualquiera) va a darse cuenta de nada... porque no lo hay. Un saludo y no pasa nada por lo del review. Mata neeee!

**Beautiful-night**: La verdad es que no sé muy bien cuál es el porcentaje, pero tenía entendido que era alto. Aunque, de todos modos, no tiene importancia xD. No embaracé a Sakura y no lo haré (de momento), y eso se refiere al lapso de aquí al capítulo siguiente, más o menos. Y ya ves que Shaoran sí que está dispuesto (por fin...) a volver a Japón... pero que la perra de Claire también obtuvo algo de él antes de que llegara a eso, jajaja. Bueno, un saludo y gracias por dejar review. Nos leemos!

**Lore**: Matrimonio? Jeez, si todavía ni se reencontraron y ya estás queriendo casarlos... xD. Dales tiempo, que, si Shaoran consigue volver, no creo que se vuelvan excesivamente precoces de repente. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ja mata!


	19. De bodas y confesiones

**CardCaptor Sakura… bla, bla, bla. ****Mejor pasamos al capítulo.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19: "De bodas y confesiones"**

_Sacando mis sentimientos sólo por ti  
Para encontrar algo real a lo que aferrarme  
Pero hay un agujero en mi corazón  
Desde donde todo mi amor se derrama…_

Sakura tuvo que levantarse pronto esa mañana, porque por la tarde se celebraría la boda. Todo su cuerpo le pasó factura del cansancio que llevaba encima en el momento en que los dedos de sus pies tocaron la madera del suelo al salir de debajo de las sábanas, y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana consiguió hacer que cerrara los ojos de puro fastidio.

—Hola, Kero —saludó al gato, que también se desperezaba con pocas ganas y abría la boca en un gran bostezo felino. Kero no le contestó, pero ella se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza dorada, a lo que el animalito no se opuso—. Hoy finalmente Nadeshiko va a casarse…

Kero maulló y Sakura le rascó detrás de las orejas.

—Supongo que será lo mejor. Me alegro de que mamá haya encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida… A nadie le gusta estar solo, además de que Fujitaka es una buena persona y… —Sakura se quedó callada y después miró a su mascota con atención—. No te ofendas, Kero, pero quizá no es del todo normal que esté hablando contigo.

La chica se vistió en silencio, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía, y luego de un rato salió por la puerta de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar, se encontró con que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka ya estaban en pie y preparándolo todo para la ceremonia.

—Buenos días —saludaron los adultos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sonrió un poquito ante aquello. ¿A eso era lo que llamaban compenetración?

—Buenos días.

—Cariño, necesito que después me ayudes con el vestido. —Madre e hija intercambiaron miradas, y la primera acabó por sonrojarse, haciéndole pensar a la segunda que estaba radiante de verdad—. Y de paso tienes que probarte el tuyo¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y luego se dirigió a las alacenas para desayunar alguna tontería. Sin embargo, apenas sacó el cartón de leche y los cereales, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de comer nada.

Aquella llamada había hecho que su estómago se cerrara por completo, y tanto pensar le quitaba el apetito.

Volvió a dejar las cosas donde estaban y caminó como un autómata hasta el salón, donde su madre iba de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas o cambiándolas de sitio, y Fujitaka hacía más de lo mismo.

—Ven, Sakura. Ayúdame con esto.

Ella suspiró, pensando que sería un día terriblemente largo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran entregó el fajo de billetes al sorprendido chofer del taxi y bajó rápidamente del vehículo, arrastrando consigo el bolso y la mochila.

Las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto casi no alcanzaron a abrirse del todo cuando él ingresó al edificio corriendo, y una mujer le gritó algo en italiano que no llegó a entender cuando casi se choca con ella.

Lo había logrado. Lo había convencido.

Su padre se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo que se iría al día siguiente de vuelta a Japón, pero no se opuso a la idea.

Quizá era que en realidad lo estaba deseando¿no?

¡Qué más daba, tampoco le importaba si era así!

Llegó hasta uno de los empleados y tartamudeó algunas cosas en inglés, porque no entendía ni papa de italiano. El hombre y él intercambiaron algunos papeles y luego lo dejó pasar hasta otro de los puestos.

Tenía que darse prisa.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La bonita mañana había anunciado la tarde radiante, soleada y algo calurosa, perfecta para una boda, realmente.

Y más para aquella boda.

A veces el clima parece acompañar a las emociones fuertes, y Sakura creía fervientemente que era el caso. No porque fuera acorde con su interior, que más bien era como un huracán en miniatura, sino porque parecía reflejar exactamente la emoción en los rostros de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.

Nadeshiko estaba espléndida, capaz de opacar al mismo brillo del sol en el cielo. Tenía los cabellos largos y oscuros recogidos en un moño, aunque algunos mechones escapaban, acariciando su rostro ovalado. El vestido no era blanco, sino de un suave amarillo cremoso muy claro, y se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, donde luego se abría en una falda de amplio vuelo con una cola larguísima. La armazón delicada que cubría el pecho de la mujer estaba repleta de pequeñas piedrecillas brillantes que parecían diamantes a la luz del sol, y sin embargo aquello no podía competir con el brillo en la mirada verde de Nadeshiko. No estaba demasiado maquillada, aunque tampoco era necesario, y seguramente era la novia más hermosa que, tanto Sakura como cualquiera de los presentes, habían visto jamás.

Sakura, a quien le había tocado ser dama de honor, había podido contemplar todo aquello en detalle, así como también a Fujitaka cuando llegó hasta el altar. Vestido con un impecable traje negro y camisa blanca debajo, él también estaba radiante. De hecho, la chica sonrió al pensar que su cara de felicidad podría deslumbrar a cualquiera.

El cura hablaba sin parar sobre un montón de promesas y pasajes de la Biblia, y Sakura acabó aburriéndose de eso a los cinco minutos. Paseó su mirada perdida por la gente sentada en las coquetas sillitas blancas, llenas de cintas y flores del mismo color que todo lo demás y repartidas a cada lado de la alfombra roja que iba hacia el altar, y notó que todos estaban sonrientes, encantados. No había nadie de su familia allí, pero sí estaba repleto de amigos de la pareja. Amigos que se alegraban por ellos, a juzgar por la expresión de júbilo en sus rostros.

Sakura lo entendía. Ella también estaba feliz por su madre y por Fujitaka. Eran dos buenas personas a quien la vida no había tratado demasiado bien, quizá, y ahora estaban uniendo sus vidas de alguna manera. Nadeshiko ya no estaría sola, y aquel hombre tampoco. Se harían compañía, se entregarían un amor sincero y toda la historia.

Bien, en realidad le sonaba algo empalagoso aquello y por eso no le gustaba pensarlo… Pero tenía que aceptar que era algo bueno, después de todo.

De hecho, tenía que repetirse constantemente de que la idea no le resultaba aplicable a su propia vida.

—Acepto.

La voz de su madre pronunciando aquellas palabras la sobresaltó y la hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad, con un pequeño respingo de por medio. Volvió sus ojos a Nadeshiko, quien no había dejado de sonreír y seguramente tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo durante algunas semanas, y luego a Fujitaka, que colocaba un anillo de oro en el dedo de la mujer y la miraba con adoración.

Sakura sintió un vértigo terrible en aquel momento, como cualquiera que nota que el mundo está girando a una velocidad increíble y algo acaba de ocurrir, algo que acabará por traer montones de consecuencias. Allí estaba ella, simplemente de pie, sintiendo cómo su vida cambiaba por completo.

Aunque, probablemente, su vida había comenzado a cambiar desde hacía algún tiempo…

Dirigió otra mirada al público, como buscando algo, como buscando a alguien. Sin embargo, tal y como ya se sabía de memoria, allí no había nada fuera de lo normal. Nadie a quien estuviera esperando ver, ni absolutamente nada similar a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos de caramelo.

Y ya no podía desesperanzarse por eso, se dijo. Porque la esperanza ya la había perdido.

O eso quería creer.

"_Piensa en frío, Sakura_. _Piensa en frío por una maldita vez en tu vida…"_, se ordenó, y volvió a centrarse en la ceremonia, que ya llegaba a su final.

El hombre tras el púlpito dio su tan acostumbrada aprobación y, luego del también tan acostumbrado beso entre la pareja, la gente comenzó a levantarse de los asientos para regalar felicitaciones, sonrisas, saludos a antiguos conocidos, y todo lo demás.

Tardaron alrededor de media hora más en subir a uno de los coches para dirigirse a donde se celebraría el banquete de bodas: un amplio caserón dedicado a las fiestas del tipo, rodeado por un enorme jardín de hierba verde, flores en algunos rincones, una o dos fuentes, árboles con sombra y mesas largas decoradas con manteles blancos, moños y demás accesorios. Apenas llegaron, les ofrecieron bebidas de todo tipo, bocadillos y demás cosas para picar, y en el momento en que oscureció las luces blancas repartidas en el patio, por todo el suelo, se encendieron. Entonces la gente se dirigió lentamente, entre risas, al interior del caserón para disfrutar de la cena. La comida fue abundante, tanto que era casi imposible probar todo lo que les era ofrecido, y se prolongó durante alrededor de dos horas.

Sakura rechazó de pleno el postre cuando éste llegó, imponente, sobre una bandeja de plata. No había podido comer mucho, tan cerrado tenía el estómago, y el siquiera considerar agregar un helado de tres sabores y salsa de chocolate, flan con caramelo, o tarta de queso, era completamente imposible.

Pero nada de eso fue lo peor, ni mucho menos. No fue ninguno de aquellos detalles lo que puso de mal humor a Sakura: ni el que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se casaran, ni que no pudiera sentirse del todo feliz por ello, ni que no pudiera comer en paz, ni que la gente no los dejara tranquilos… Nada de eso.

Lo que realmente la descolocó fue la ironía de que, en el momento en que Nadeshiko lanzó el ramo a la horda de solteras enardecidas y que luchaban por hacerse sitio y conseguir atraparlo, le cayera en la cabeza justamente a ella, que se había mantenido medianamente alejada, de brazos cruzados y con cara de mal genio entre todas aquellas mujeres y simplemente porque su madre le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Claramente la suerte se reía de ella.

Además, su propio cerebro no le ayudaba absolutamente en nada. Porque, si la suerte era traidora, su mente perturbada lo era aún más. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, ésta se había puesto a trabajar rápidamente en cuanto sostuvo el ramo de flores de cerezo blanco y había llenado su cabeza de un montón de imágenes absurdas, pero que le gustaron tanto que aquello le había acabado doliendo. Doliendo, porque sabía que no dejaban de ser estupideces. Se había visto a sí misma casada con Shaoran, compartiendo vida, casa, cama y demás supuestos, y hasta rodeada de hijos: un montón de pequeños diablillos con sus ojos ámbares, su pelo de chocolate revuelto y su cara bonita, correteando por ahí…

¡Y, pese a saber que era una insensata por pensar en ese tipo de cosas que tan poco pintaban en una situación como la suya, seguía dándole vueltas a las imágenes, que se repetían cientos de veces en su cerebro, justo como la escena favorita de tu película favorita!

—¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?

La aludida alzó la cabeza de su plato para encontrarse con la expresión algo preocupada de Fujitaka Kinomoto, que la estudiaba sin reparos y con un cariño paternal que hizo que el corazón se le encogiera en el pecho de forma involuntaria.

Un padre…

—Estoy bien —consiguió decir, aunque sonó algo temblorosa de más—. Sólo… algo agobiada.

Vio que Nadeshiko también dejaba de comer y centraba su atención en ella, haciendo que el verde de ambos ojos chocara con algo que a Sakura le pareció calidez y comprensión. La mujer le sonrió como sólo ella sabía, y su hija notó otra vez aquel vértigo en la boca del estómago.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo a su alrededor giraba sin control, y ninguna de las cosas que le venían a la mente la ayudaban a recuperarse de ello.

—¿Por qué no sales un rato al jardín? —propuso Nadeshiko con voz suave—. Si tomas un poco de aire, puede que te sientas mejor.

En realidad, era poco probable… Pero nada perdía por intentarlo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes sonreírle un poco a su madre y a su ahora marido. Le costó lo suyo llegar hasta la puerta, siendo detenida varias veces por viejas amigas de la pareja a las que no recordaba, pero que sí parecían acordarse de ella.

Fuera, la noche era clara, con una enorme luna llena alumbrándolo todo. El jardín entero estaba iluminado con las lámparas de luz blanca, ocultas entre el césped, y olía a vegetación fresca.

Suspiro de por medio, cerró los ojos e intentó que los conceptos fueran instalándose, poco a poco, en su interior. Su madre se había casado con Fujitaka, y ahora eran la familia Kinomoto. De repente, tenía un padre, quien, a su vez, era un hombre excelente y, lo más importante, la persona que hacía feliz a Nadeshiko.

Aquello sería lo mejor. Y debería estar feliz por ello.

Es decir, no tendría que estar constantemente recordando que algo faltaba.

La brisa nocturna hizo que se encogiera un poco y se abrazara a sí misma, estremecida por un escalofrío.

—Una familia feliz… —susurró a la tranquilidad de la noche.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Leyó una vez más la dirección escrita con letras doradas en la tarjetita blanca, llena de ribetes que simulaban hilos de oro, para confirmar que estaba en el lugar correcto. Frente a él había un caserón de paredes también blancas, decoradas con cintas y ramos de flores blancas por todas partes. Había música de ambiente, por lo que supuso que ya estaría celebrándose el baile, y el eco de algunas risas llenó sus oídos.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, obligándose a regresar al mundo real, y le enseñó la invitación a uno de los dos hombres que custodiaban celosamente la puerta. Uno de ellos, más alto que el otro, lo miró con atención antes de permitirle la entrada. Shaoran se lo agradeció bajando un poco el mentón en dirección a su pecho y luego volvió a echarse a correr.

¿Lo habrían mirado así porque no se había puesto gomina en el pelo y aquello no combinaba con su traje de etiqueta?

Bien, en realidad eso le importaba una mierda.

Siguió con su carrera por los jardines, sin detenerse a descansar un segundo, y ofreció una rápida disculpa a la chica con la que chocó a mitad de camino. Tampoco le dio tiempo a que ella le dijera que no tenía importancia, porque volvió a salir corriendo.

Tenía que encontrar a Sakura, y rápido.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Los nenúfares y el reflejo de la luna en el agua de la fuente habían hipnotizado a Sakura, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando el sonido de unos pasos rápidos comenzó a oírse desde lejos, acercándose cada vez más. Se dio la vuelta, preparada para gruñirle a quien había ido a molestarla.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con aquello, su voz desapareció por completo, murió en su garganta y volvió a su interior cuando tragó con dificultad saliva y corazón.

—¿Llego muy tarde para la boda? —preguntó Shaoran, aún sin recuperar del todo el aliento.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura, abiertos de par en par, estudiaron su figura gallarda durante unos segundos eternos. Curiosamente llevaba puesto un traje negro de etiqueta y una camisa blanca debajo, y aquello le daba un aspecto formal pese a lo despeinado que estaba —cosa tan poco rara en él— y a los evidentes signos de una carrera a contrarreloj plasmados en su cara.

Aquello no podía ser. Shaoran no podía estar realmente allí, a tan poca distancia de ella, cuando estaba en Italia¿verdad? Quizá lo poco que bebió la había afectado más de lo que creía y ahora sufría alucinaciones. Aunque esta no era una alucinación del todo _sufrida_.

Más bien la estaba disfrutando extrañamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —consiguió preguntarle después de un rato.

Shaoran se acercó más, hasta quedar a menos de un metro de Sakura. Al verlo de cerca, ella recordó que probablemente aquel era el chico más guapo del universo.

—He decidido darle una oportunidad a mis padres. —Hizo una pausa valorativa, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Sakura dejara de estar tan pasmada—. Los he perdonado y vuelvo a ser su hijo…

—Entonces ¿por qué no estás en Italia?

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Llega un momento en que los hijos tienen que abandonar el nido¿no?

En el momento en que Sakura alzó una de sus finas cejas, Shaoran notó que acababa de salir de su estado de shock.

—Shaoran, tú ni siquiera _estrenaste_ ese nido…

Sakura no se sorprendió al oírlo reír, pero sí cuando dio un paso más y la abrazó con fuerza, para después aspirar el aroma de su pelo. Le fue imposible resistirse ante esto y sintió que todos sus músculos se aflojaban para recibir al otro cuerpo y moldearlo junto al suyo. La fuerza en sus piernas desapareció, y seguramente habría caído al suelo si él no la tuviera agarrada.

Por su parte, Shaoran sólo podía pensar en la agradabilísima sensación de tener a esa chica entre sus brazos otra vez. Ya había revivido aquel recuerdo en su sueño, pero no podía compararse a respirar su calor realmente.

Dios, la necesitaba tanto que estaba seguro de no poder quitarle las manos de encima hasta dentro de muchas horas. Aunque sólo fuera para tenerla cerca y vivir con la certeza de que no volvería a dejarla ir.

—La verdad es que echaba de menos todo… A Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka. —Shaoran sonrió cuando sintió el golpe en el brazo—. A ti también, _bambina_.

—Pero deberías estar con tu familia…

—Liang y Ieran no son mi familia, y es una situación que no puedo ni quiero cambiar. No creo que una familia sea biología; es con quien te crías, con quien creas lazos de unión. Mis padres y yo nunca podremos ser esa familia, porque no hay nada que nos una.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró en el hormigueo que sentía en el estómago.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con voz queda.

Shaoran la separó de su pecho lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera alzar la cabeza y poder mirarla detenidamente. Todo su interior se inundó de un calor agradable al encontrarse con la luz de aquellos ojos, los mismos que lo habían estado torturando durante su estadía en Italia, los mismos que no podía sacarse de la cabeza un solo segundo consciente.

—Volví para quedarme —anunció—, porque tampoco debí dejar que me convencieras para que me fuera.

El corazón de Sakura volvió furiosamente a cobrar vida cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión tranquila, un beso que les permitió a ambos recordar el sabor de los labios del otro después de tres meses de no poder degustarse mutuamente. Cuando acabaron, Shaoran la miró con los ojos incendiados de deseo, lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara casi de forma instintiva.

Recordó muchas de las cosas que habían pasado en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos; rápidamente su mente viajó por aquellos primeros meses de peleas, hasta el momento en que hicieron las paces, y cuando luego hicieron _algo más_ que las paces. Llegó a la última noche que había compartido con él, reconoció la misma mirada felina, y se apartó suavemente de su abrazo, retrocediendo dos pasos de seguridad.

Sí, Shaoran había vuelto para quedarse… ¿Y qué? Ya había vivido con eso, y no por ello no había salido lastimada. Que Shaoran se quedara no significaba que no hubiera dolor, que las cosas tuvieran que salir bien, y tampoco significaba que la amara, lo que quizá fuera la cura más rápida a gran parte del sufrimiento que la carcomía.

¿Y qué si Shaoran había venido porque quería seguir jugando?

Sakura estaba segura de lo que sentía desde hacía mucho, pero él no tenía por qué, o no tenía por qué sentir lo mismo que ella, para abreviar. Y ella no era el ser más fuerte del mundo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, porque acababa siendo peor.

Esta vez, Shaoran no iba a conseguirlo.

—¿Pasa algo? —oyó que preguntaba él suavemente.

Sakura respiró hondo para sacar fuerzas y lo miró con una determinación que a él le removió absolutamente todo dentro del pecho. También había echado de menos esas miradas.

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas a jugar conmigo, Shaoran —acabó soltando con seriedad, y él abrió un poco más los ojos—. No quiero salir lastimada otra vez.

Shaoran bajó la mirada, puede que intentando buscar una respuesta en el suelo a aquella maraña de preguntas e ideas que tenía en la cabeza. Era cierto que él nunca había querido lastimar a Sakura de ninguna manera, y quizá ella no debería pensar eso de él… Sin embargo, tampoco la culpaba. Lo más seguro era que, por culpa de su indecisión y de su cobardía con respecto a sus sentimientos, a su miedo por depender de alguien, a su desconfianza y a su mente procesando demasiado lentamente las órdenes de su corazón, ella hubiera sufrido lo suficiente como para ser quien ya no quería fiarse.

Y mucho menos fiarse de él.

Vio que Sakura interpretaba su silencio de alguna manera errónea y se daba la vuelta, mirando el caserón iluminado.

—Avisemos a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka de que estás aquí —la oyó decir—. Seguro que se alegrarán muchísimo de verte…

Sakura ya había comenzado a caminar, pero él la detuvo sujetándole una de sus manos y ella se quedó quieta.

Había venido desde Italia tan rápido como pudo por verla a ella, para encontrarla y decirle lo que era su obligación decir. Y, además, quería decirlo. No ahora, que por fin la había encontrado, volvería a cometer el mismo error. Esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez no guardaría silencio; no le daría la oportunidad de interpretar su falta de palabras como lo que no era, y Sakura sabría la verdad.

—Sé que te he hecho daño —comenzó—, y lo siento. Sé que puedes pensar que me divertí jugando contigo, que me serviste como entretenimiento…

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—¡Lo creo! —espetó, e hizo que la mano de Shaoran la soltara con un movimiento brusco de su brazo—. ¡Lo creo, Shaoran¡Creo que te divertiste mucho conmigo cuando no tuviste nada mejor que hacer en la nueva vida que nos obligaron a vivir, y creo que de verdad estuve a tu altura y conseguí hacerte rabiar muchas veces, aumentar tus ganas de conseguir aquello con lo que estabas tan encaprichado, y así pasaste meses entreteniéndote pensando en la forma de lograrlo¡Y, como si no fuera suficiente, ahora vienes por más¡Pues déjame decirte que esta vez no va a ser así, Shaoran Li!

Sakura no podía estar más equivocada, pero no la culpaba por ello. De hecho, la culpa era toda suya, por haberse callado siempre todo y no haberle aclarado nunca nada. Shaoran quiso golpearse por ello, por lo que le había hecho creer. Sin embargo, decidió que era más productivo que eso el sincerarse de una vez por todas.

—Bien, déjame asegurarte que nada de lo que acabas de decir es cierto. —Sakura se dio la vuelta, quién sabe si para mirarlo con sorpresa o para asestarle un golpe de puño en la cara, y se quedó quieta, escuchando, probablemente ignorando los impulsos de hacer lo segundo—. Es cierto que te hice daño, y no estoy orgulloso de ello… Pero no es cierto que lo haya hecho a propósito. Nunca quise jugar contigo ni usarte para divertirme… Si te lastimé fue porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando protegerme a mí mismo de no caer en lo mismo en lo que tú habías caído.

—¿En lo mismo que yo? —murmuró ella con dolor.

—Fue por miedo, Sakura —siguió diciendo el chico, mientras ella se estrujaba un poco la pechera del vestido a la altura de donde seguramente estaría retorciéndose su corazón magullado—. No quise aceptar…

Ella detuvo sus palabras con un ademán para que se callara y Shaoran cerró la boca, sin saber exactamente si lo mejor era obedecer para que Sakura pudiera asimilar mejor lo que le estaba diciendo o soltarlo todo de un tirón.

—Basta, Shaoran —pidió—. Me estás haciendo daño otra vez… Y que yo esté enamorada de ti no te da ese derecho.

El chico volvió a sentir los latidos desenfrenados en su interior y se preguntó si Sakura también podría escucharlos. A él su sonido le llenaba los oídos de tal forma que le resultaba difícil que ella no los oyera también.

Bien, ésa había sido la tercera vez que Sakura le decía _aquello_ con palabras. Y él aún no llevaba ninguna en su haber.

¿No era tiempo ya de cambiar la situación?

—No quise aceptar que te quiero.

Sakura se quedó estática. O sus oídos acababan de jugarle una mala pasada, o su cerebro funcionaba terriblemente mal últimamente. Porque era obvio que Shaoran Li no había dicho eso. No, no, y definitivamente _no_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con la voz en un hilo.

—Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace varios meses, posiblemente te habría evitado mucho dolor. Pero es algo que no pude hacer… Porque me daba miedo, y porque además siempre fui demasiado orgulloso como para rendirme ante algo así tan fácilmente.

El sonido de una bofetada cruzó el aire, y luego vino el silencio otra vez. Shaoran se llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda, que ahora estaba roja e inflamada por el golpe, y luego volvió a mirar a Sakura, que tenía la cabeza gacha y el rostro medio oculto por mechones de cabello castaño que caían sobre él libremente.

—Supongo que me lo merecía —dijo Shaoran, entre el asombro y la risa.

Seguramente Sakura podría ser la única persona capaz de decirle que lo amaba y, al segundo siguiente, cruzarle la cara con un bofetón.

—Por supuesto que te lo mereces. —Sakura alzó la mirada y enfrentó el par de ojos ambarinos frente a ella—. ¿Sigues jugando conmigo?

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué iba a creerte?

Shaoran volvió a hacer desaparecer las distancias y en pocos segundos sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Apoyó una de las manos pesadas en el hombro de Sakura, mientras la otra se dirigió a su barbilla para levantarla y hacer que lo mirase.

—Porque esas cosas no se notan sólo en las palabras. —Ella quiso desviar la mirada, pero él le retuvo el rostro e hizo que no se atreviera a romper el contacto visual—. Yo lo vi en ti _aquella_ noche y lo veo ahora también. Y tú también lo estás viendo… en mí. Estás viendo que no te estoy engañando y que lo que dije es cierto.

Sakura se tomó algún tiempo para considerarlo. Tenía a pocos centímetros, casi inexistentes, el rostro de Shaoran. Sus ojos. Aquellas dos lagunas de fuego líquido, de oro y ámbar, la miraban de aquella manera intensa que recordaba. Una manera que no acababa de descifrar nunca, como seguramente tampoco acababa de descifrarlo a él en su totalidad. No obstante, el efecto de aquella mirada era el mismo. Algo en ella había que era lo mismo que sentir la voz profunda de Shaoran diciéndole que no tuviera miedo, que confiara, que diera un paso más, que él no quería lastimarla; que se arriesgara…

¿Debería hacerlo?

—¿De verdad me quieres?

—Vamos, Sakura, no te he mentido tanto como para que dudes de mí con tantas ganas.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando a él los labios empezaron a temblarle, tentados por la risa. Sin embargo, notó que se estaba relajando.

Y que, tonta o no, confiaba en él.

—Tendré que creerte —acabó por aceptar, y a Shaoran se le iluminó el rostro.

Las manos del chico se colocaron a cada lado del rostro de Sakura, y se disponía a besarla con júbilo cuando ella volteó hacia otro lado y le ofreció una de sus mejillas.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Tendrás que cumplir con algunas condiciones antes de que te acepte otra vez, Shaoran.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—Di.

—No Meiling —impuso Sakura con gesto imperturbable.

Shaoran rodó los ojos.

—No Meiling —concedió.

—Ni Aya Kitahara —siguió ella con su lista.

Esta vez, a Shaoran no se le escapó lo que a Sakura sí.

—O sea que sí fuiste tú la que se deshizo de la carta¿verdad? —Sakura se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas y él se rió—. Bien, tampoco Aya Kitahara. ¿Algo más?

Probablemente Sakura había quedado demasiado abochornada luego de verse descubierta de esa manera tan tonta, así que decidió seguir enumerando condiciones en otro momento.

—Sólo una cosa —dijo, y Shaoran asintió con la cabeza para que continuara—: prométeme que esta vez será en serio.

—Ya era en serio antes —retrucó él.

—Shaoran…

El chico percibió la advertencia velada y reconoció que lo más sensato era darle el gusto. Para sorpresa de ella, la alzó en vilo y luego la sentó en el borde de la fuente de piedra, de espaldas al agua y a los nenúfares. Con cuidado de no enredarse con su vestido, se colocó entre las piernas de Sakura e hizo que sus narices chocaran suavemente.

—Te lo prometo. Ésta vez irá bien, ya lo verás. Y será _legal_, no como la anterior.

—¿Legal?

—Claro, legal. —Hizo un ademán y Sakura lo miró atentamente—. Hablo de que seas mi novia¿entiendes?

—¡Tu novia! —se espantó ella, algo que a Shaoran le hizo gracia y todo.

—¡Pues claro! Me volví loco durante el tiempo que estuve en Italia, pensando en lo que había dejado y lo estúpido que había sido. Y, ahora que estoy aquí¿crees que voy a conformarme con volver a lo de siempre?

—Puede —balbuceó Sakura.

—No, no puede. No quiero medias tintas ya; bastantes problemas hubo a causa de ello.

—¡Ya veo que en Italia te volviste loco; Nadeshiko y Fujitaka acaban de casarse!

Shaoran se inclinó más y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque para alejarse de su cercanía, de modo que lo suyo era un completo acto de equilibrismo entre el rostro del que quería huir y el agua que tampoco quería tocar y que la esperaba pacientemente a sus espaldas, aguardando un mal movimiento de su parte para recibirla en sus brazos húmedos y fríos.

—Recuerda que en ningún lugar aparece Kinomoto como mi apellido. —Shaoran se quedó callado algunos segundos, examinando la expresión de la chica, y luego rió un poquito—. Supongo que esa es lo bueno de tener una familia biológica además de una real¿no?

—Supongo —accedió Sakura, aún nerviosa y sin salir de su asombro.

Nuevamente, quería que alguien detuviera el mundo por ella y le diera aunque fueran unos segundos para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. En un mismo día, su madre se había casado, pasaba a formar una nueva y extraña familia y, para rematar, quien fuera algo así como su hermanastro-amante fugado, había regresado para confesarle que acababa de darse cuenta de que la quería, que iba a quedarse en Japón, y que además, como estaba cansado de que todo entre ellos fuera algo a medias, estaba dispuesto a que se pertenecieran con todas las letras.

La sonrisa ladina que dibujaron los labios de Shaoran hizo que ella saliera de sus cavilaciones por un momento, siendo consciente de que tenía que ponerse en guardia. Sin embargo, no acabó de crear su defensa cuando él la tumbó completamente sobre el borde de la fuente y la inmovilizó sujetándola por los brazos.

—Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se alegrarán mucho de verte —repitió Sakura como último recurso, rogando poder distraerlo con algo.

—¡Ya me verán! Tengo una cosa más importante que hacer… _aquí_, _ahora_ y _contigo_, para ser más exacto.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al entender que ignoraría cualquier intento suyo de cambiar de tema.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —concedió ella en un murmullo tembloroso, agitada y con fuego en las entrañas al tenerlo tan cerca y ser plenamente consciente de lo que quería hacer.

Aunque quizá ése no fuera el lugar indicado…

En fin, no todo siempre puede ser perfecto.

Echó una mirada en derredor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, algo que confirmó instantáneamente, y volvió a ocuparse del cuerpo sobre ella. Shaoran se acomodó mejor y Sakura le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un vestido que le dejaba poca libertad de movimiento.

No obstante y pese a la disponibilidad de ella, Shaoran simplemente le dio un beso rápido en la boca y luego se incorporó un poco, ayudándose con sus brazos, y separó un tanto sus cuerpos en una distancia de seguridad.

Sakura parpadeó, completamente confundida.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó.

—Me debías ese beso porque acepté tus condiciones.

—Sí, pero… ¿por qué te detienes…? Es decir, creí que…

Shaoran alzó una ceja con falsos aires de indignación.

—¡Maldición, Sakura¿Qué idea tienes de mí¿De verdad esperabas que me pusiera a hacerte el amor aquí, en medio del patio, sobre la fuente?

—¡Sí!

Él sonrió de lado.

—Oh… Pues tendrás que esperar, querida.

Aunque tampoco pareció querer dar demasiado crédito a sus palabras, porque al segundo siguiente Sakura volvía a tenerlo tan encima suyo como antes. Shaoran, ni corto ni perezoso, se entretuvo torturándola un poco; dibujando con la lengua el camino desde el comienzo del cuello femenino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo cuando lo alcanzó.

Y Sakura pensó que hasta las plantas acuáticas que poblaban la fuente se habrían sonrojado, de poder, cuando él le repitió que la quería y, no contento con ello, comenzó a relatarle detalladamente absolutamente todo lo que tenía pensado hacerle en cuanto Nadeshiko y Fujitaka estuvieran de luna de miel y ellos se quedaran solos en casa.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Bueno, en teoría, éste sería el "último" capítulo. Sin embargo y como ya habrán visto, no le agregué lo del "Fin"… porque hay dos epílogos antes de poder poner eso. Y tengo algo que aclarar sobre los epílogos: en el segundo, la última escena (ya saben cómo van divididas, con eso de o-o-o-o-o) sería la… digamos… elegida para cerrar la historia en la versión oficial, en caso de que hubiera una. No sería exactamente igual, porque tendría que agregarle cosas que no se entenderían sin leer todo lo anterior, pero a lo que me refiero es a que sería el verdadero final de la historia. El primer epílogo y todo lo anterior a esa última escena del segundo quedarían fuera, o formarían parte de capítulos, o no sé. De todos modos, prefiero publicarlos acá porque se lo prometí, además de que adoro cada una de las escenas y me gustaría que se divirtieran tanto leyéndolas como yo me divertí escribiéndolas. Después, también les digo que los dos epílogos tienen alrededor de treinta páginas cada uno, para que no se quejen n.n

Lamentablemente, no puedo contestar a todos los reviews esta vez, porque se supone que estoy castigada sin poder usar la computadora… así que lo dejamos para la siguiente entrega. De todas formas, saben que agradezco cada uno de los comentarios y que me habría gustado poder responderlos, pero se ve que vengo con una mala racha desde tres semanas atrás y no hay quién me la quite. A ver qué mierda pasa la semana que viene… espero que ya se me pase un poco la mala suerte u.u

Aunque tengo un mensaje para **LUNITA K**: (y créanme que va a concernir a todos en un futuro, si sale bien) Podrías agregarme al msn? Tengo algo que pedirte, por lo del foro, y me gustaría que me ayudaras con algo respectivo a esta historia. Si no ves el mail (que a veces no se ve…) es carmilladekarstein (arroba) hotmail (punto) com. Espero que contactemos, porque es importante y una especie de obsequio para los lectores (no la gran cosa, pero bueno xD).

Por otro lado, tengo que aclarar que lo que dije el otro día sobre reclamar actualizaciones pudo sonar bastante borde, pero ya dije que no iba para todos, y que no me molesta que me digan que actualice, sino que me lo... mmm... exijan? No, no es la palabra. Vamos, no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero supongo que entienden que sólo me quejo si me lo dicen de mala manera, onda: "Ay, encima que hacés capítulos cortos, actualizás cada muerte de obispo, bla, bla, bla..." Que no sé si serán comentarios hechos con mala intención, pero ya dije que me joden igual xD. Por los demás, no hay problema ninguno, así que no se disculpen. Yo también pido a otros autores que actualicen tan rápido como puedan, pero en entender que no siempre es posible y en apoyar al autor creo que reside el respeto que pedimos como mínimo... Y me estoy poniendo demasiado pesada, así que lo dejo xD.

Ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado, y quizá les pareció un poco corto, pero creo que este regreso y esas palabritas eran todo lo que necesitaban. Y ya hice sufrir demasiado a la pareja como para torturarla más, y a ustedes también, así que se quedan con el happy ending que todos esperábamos xD. Aunque, claro, yo aclaré que no sería cursi… y espero haber conseguido que no lo fuera (al menos no demasiado). Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, el cachito de canción que aparece en el principio es del "Nobody loves you" de… adivinan quién? Sí, Garbage xD. También me gusta esa canción, aunque es bastante triste.

Nos vemos en los epílogos, mis amores. ¡Y **MUCHÍSIMAS** gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo! De verdad, es mucha ayuda para un autor.

Ja ne!


	20. Epílogo I

**CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece. Sólo soy dueña, ama y señora del buenorrísimo de Shaoran. Que les quede claro. Digo, para que después no haya confusiones. Ni que yo quisiera que Sakura me perteneciera o algo así…

* * *

**

**Epílogo I: "Sobre regalos de cumpleaños"**

—¡Ya te estás haciendo mayor, Shaoran!

Eriol se burlaba de él sin tapujos, y la situación, como siempre, lo exasperaba. Sentados en el sofá del salón de la casa de sus padres de Japón, Shaoran se preguntaba por enésima vez de quién habría heredado aquel carácter masoquista que lo impulsaba a ser amigo de Eriol; la persona más molesta sobre la faz de la Tierra. Nunca sabía qué contestarse a ello, y seguramente nunca conseguiría saberlo, así como tampoco conseguiría comprender de qué manera se las arreglaba alguien, cualquiera, para soportarlo.

—No seas idiota —refunfuñó—. Al final, no sé por qué te cuento las cosas…

—Porque soy tu amigo, desde luego. Además, a Koshi le tienes miedo —apuntó Eriol, logrando que el chico se sonrojara.

—¡No le tengo miedo!

—Bueno, bueno. En todo caso, no te queda otra alternativa, querido Shaoran. ¿Quedan más de esas galletas de chocolate? La madre de Sakura es una cocinera excelente. No entiendo cómo ella se quejaba siempre de las cosas que preparaba.

Shaoran suspiró y volvió de la cocina rápidamente con otra bandeja llena de galletas. Se dejó caer en el sofá pesadamente y le pasó la bandeja a Eriol con un bufido.

—Fujitaka le enseñó a hacerlas —informó—. Antes, según Sakura, Nadeshiko no era demasiado buena cocinando. Ni cosiendo —agregó, ya recordando los pinchazos en los dedos que él mismo había visto tantas veces en las manos de la mujer, durante los primeros meses en los que vivió allí, y las banditas que los envolvían.

—Te digo yo que no te conviene hacer lo que estás pensando —dijo Eriol, mientras devoraba una galleta—. Imagínate lo mucho que vas a echar de menos estas cosas.

—Yo también puedo aprender a hacerlas —rezongó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No debe ser tan difícil, después de todo.

—Igualmente… creo que estás apurándote demasiado.

Shaoran recargó la espalda contra el sofá y miró el techo durante algunos segundos, permaneciendo silencioso. Quizá Eriol tenía razón en lo que decía y estaba dándose demasiada prisa… ¡Pero es que últimamente la idea le estaba gustando tanto! Además, se dijo, era algo que ya pasaba a ser necesario, de alguna manera. La convivencia en aquella casa siempre había sido difícil, pero ahora lo era más, si cabe. Ya pasando a convertirse en algo vergonzoso en algunas ocasiones…

—Creo que será lo mejor —insistió.

—¿Y Sakura qué opina?

El chico se removió, incómodo, en su asiento. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa torcida; una mueca de fastidio, y se cruzó de piernas mientras movía nerviosamente la que pasaba por encima de la otra.

—Aún no le he preguntado —masculló.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y la casa se vio inundada de las risas femeninas; unas que Eriol reconoció al instante como las risitas de Tomoyo. La chica en cuestión no tardó aparecer tras el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el pasillo, y saludó a su novio agitando la mano derecha. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de verano sin mangas y el pelo oscuro y suelto volando con libertad sobre sus hombros cuando se movió, ligera y alegre, hasta el sofá en donde estaban sentados los chicos. Luego entró Koshi, seguido de Sakura, que no apartaba la vista del suelo y estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Koshi se sentó en el sofá, pero Sakura no hizo lo mismo y, en vez de eso, permaneció de pie, sosteniendo una bolsita de papel en la mano, arrugándola nerviosamente.

—Tomoyo —susurró—¿me acompañas tú?

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo y que parecía terriblemente nerviosa, pero prefirió no preguntarle nada. Serían cosas suyas y de Tomoyo, probablemente, y no tenía pensado meterse en eso. Además, de repente estaba muy entretenido observando la forma en que la camiseta de tirantes en color vino se ajustaba a sus contornos femeninos de una manera que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Tomoyo se levantó del regazo de su novio y, dando saltitos, se aproximó a su amiga otra vez. La agarró por el antebrazo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que caminaran. Ambas comenzaron a subir las escaleras lentamente, Tomoyo susurrando cosas y la otra asintiendo en silencio a sus palabras, de vez en cuando.

—A Tomoyo se la ve muy alegre —comentó distraídamente Shaoran, con la mente ocupada en el recuerdo de aquella vista tan interesante.

—Ya lo creo. Me pregunto qué estarán tramando.

Koshi sonrió y se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, contento de ser el único conocedor de lo que ocurría. Miró a Shaoran de refilón, notando la incomodidad de éste después de un rato de su escrutinio, y se echó a reír.

—Dentro de una semana es tu cumpleaños¿verdad que sí? —le preguntó, y Shaoran asintió con la cabeza sin entender el cambio de tema tan repentino.

—El trece.

—Pues menudo regalo vas a tener —sonrió—. Espero que te guste lo que Sakura te tiene guardado.

Koshi notó que Eriol parecía sospechar algo y lo miraba, pálido y asombrado, pero que Shaoran se quedaba igual que antes. No le extrañó nada, la verdad, y si había abierto la boca era porque sabía que el ingenuo —en algunas ocasiones— de Li no iba a entender de lo que estaba hablando. Después de todo, no tenía pensado arruinarle la sorpresa… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Intentando encontrar algún otro tema de conversación, para evitar que Shaoran preguntara nada, su mirada se paseó por la superficie de la mesa hasta llegar a la pequeña bandejita de plata en cuyo interior únicamente quedaban migas.

—¡Estabais comiendo las galletas de chocolate que prepara Nadeshiko, desgraciados!

Eriol volvió a la Tierra ante eso, olvidando el tema de Sakura y la sospechosa alegría de su novia, y dijo, contento:

—Shaoran iba a buscar más ahora mismo¿verdad que sí?

**o-o-o-o-o**

En el piso de arriba, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito y los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron de par en par al ver la cosita que su amiga sostenía entre las manos temblorosas.

—¡No puede ser! —murmuraba Sakura—. ¡No puede…!

Tomoyo la miró con aquel par de gemas amatistas muy brillantes, cargadas de emoción, y luego sus ojos volvieron a volar hacia las manos de Sakura y al aparatito. Ambas habían leído y repasado las instrucciones antes de usarlo y luego mientras esperaban los resultados, y no había error posible. Dos líneas sólo podían significar una cosa¿no?

—Sakura, tú de verdad… estás…

La chica dejó aquella especie de termómetro blanco sobre el mármol del lavatorio y tuvo que sostenerse de Tomoyo para no caer redonda al fallarle las piernas. Su amiga se aseguró de sostenerla y luego la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, a su lado, las espaldas de ambas contra el frío azulejo de las paredes del baño. Tomoyo notó que Sakura temblaba entre sus brazos y la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, intentando hacer que se relajara.

—¡No es posible!

—Shhh, Sakura, cálmate…

Pero Sakura ya no sabía calmarse, porque esta vez era la real. Ya había tenido algún sueño similar en una o dos ocasiones anteriores, pero sabía que no se trataba de un sueño ahora… Porque los síntomas obvios que venía arrastrando desde hacía días no podían tratarse de sueños también. Llevaba semanas mareada, con náuseas, sintiendo algunas zonas de su cuerpo terriblemente sensibles, la cabeza dándole vueltas y una inapetencia casi absoluta… cuando no tenía antojos. Y sabía que esta vez no se trataba de nervios ni nada parecido…

¡Ojalá hubiera sido por algo tan simple como eso!

Asustada, se acurrucó mejor contra Tomoyo e intentó dejar de temblar, aunque fuera un poquito. Gracias a Dios que Tomoyo estaba a su lado, junto con Koshi, aunque él ahora estuviera hablando y probablemente entreteniendo a Shaoran y Eriol para que no subieran a molestarlas, en caso de que se les ocurriera. Entre los dos la habían arrastrado a la farmacia esa misma mañana, en cuanto les habló de sus síntomas, y se sintió con más valor para afrontar la situación al saber que estaba acompañada. Si estuviera sola, se dijo, se sentiría todavía peor.

—Tengo mucho miedo —confesó, ocultando el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello de Tomoyo y su hombro, mojándolo con las lágrimas tibias que le empapaban las pestañas como gotas de rocío—. ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Vamos, amiga, no es nada malo…

—¡E-eso lo dices t-tú porque no eres quien está…, está… e-e-embarazaaadaaa!

Sakura comenzó a llorar ahora con más fuerza, y Tomoyo se dijo que su estado seguro tendría que ver. Le acarició el pelo castaño pacientemente, esperando a que se calmara, y la arrulló como si fuera una niña asustada. Y, bueno, pensó Tomoyo…, quizá sí lo era, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero no tienes por qué tener tanto miedo, Sakurita —siguió intentando—. Casi todas las mujeres de la historia han pasado por esto alguna vez y sobrevivieron al parto, a los hijos y a sus maridos¿no¿Por qué ibas a ser tú la excepción?

—P-pero… pero… ¿y las q-que no s-sobrevivieron? A-además, yo no t-tengo marido.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos. Cuando Sakura se ponía en ese plan de mula terca, resultaba insoportable.

—¡Esto no es una tragedia griega, cariño!

Sakura fue apagando sus sollozos paulatinamente, y luego de un rato se separó del hombro de Tomoyo. Apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano para poder ver algo y parpadeó hasta acostumbrarse otra vez a la luz del cuarto de baño.

—N-no es una tragedia —murmuró—, pero igual tengo miedo. ¿Qué dirán mi madre y Fujitaka cuando se enteren¿Y qué va a pensar Shaoran? —Tomoyo notó que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas y Sakura no tardó nada en volver a llorar—. ¡Él n-no entendería n-nada, estoy seguuuraaa!

—¡Sakura —la regañó Tomoyo—, podrías tenerle siquiera un poco de confianza!

—E-eso lo dices porque no lo c-conoces.

—No, querida. Creo que _tú_ lo conoces menos que yo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pensando que Tomoyo no tenía idea de lo que decía, y se sonó la nariz con el trozo de papel higiénico que su amiga le ofreció. Los ojos le ardían una barbaridad.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón, Tomoyo, pero es que no me imagino a Shaoran tomándose bien una noticia así. —Lanzó una risa amarga—. A-además, voy a fastidiarle el cumpleaños. ¿Y cómo se lo diré? Oh, espera, ya se me ocurre: en cuanto haya acabado de soplar las velas de la tarta, apareceré con mi enorme barriga y le diré: «¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño, mi regalo está envuelto aquí dentro y creo que ya está pidiendo que le des de comer con lo que ganes cuando dejes tus estudios!»

—Oh, por favor, Sakura, no exageres. Además, tu barriga no va a crecer en una semana lo que cualquier barriga tardaría meses. —Tomoyo hizo un ademán para que dejara su monólogo trágico y esperó a que Sakura volviera a calmarse. Nuevamente, tuvo que convencerse que su amiga estaba tan nerviosa como podría estarlo cualquiera en su situación y que realmente no se merecía que la abofeteara—. Eso es; inspira, espira…

—No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto… Es… increíble. ¡Y vergonzoso!

Tomoyo parpadeó, desconcertada. Sin embargo, se alegró interiormente al darse cuenta de que Sakura comenzaba a relajarse otra vez.

—¿Vergonzoso por qué?

Sakura se sonrojó y miró, concentradísima, el suelo blanco. Con el dedo índice comenzó a dibujar circulitos sobre la baldosa.

—Shaoran y yo dormimos en habitaciones separadas, _supuestamente_.

Tomoyo se ahogó de risa sin poder evitarlo ante aquella idea.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible? No me dirás que vuestros padres son lo suficientemente ingenuos como para pensar que Shaoran y tú no…

—¡No es eso! —se abochornó la otra—. Estoy segura de que ni Nadeshiko ni Fujitaka son idiotas, pero… es que ninguno de nosotros pidió nunca poder tener una única habitación. —Tomoyo se rió más—. ¡Es que me da muchísima pena tener que hablar de algo así con mi madre…!

—Lo que pasa en esta casa es increíble, te lo juro. Sois las primeras personas que conozco a las que se les ocurre tener un noviazgo en casa de sus padres… ¡y de los padres de los dos, además! Y después me sales con eso de que es un noviazgo aparentemente tan utópico que Nadeshiko y Fujitaka siguen pensando que os portáis como hermanos, cuando creo que eso ni siquiera pasó nunca. —Sakura aguardó pacientemente a que su amiga acabara de reír, y, en cuanto Tomoyo se secó las lágrimas de risa que le mojaban las pestañas de ébano, volvió a respirar, creyendo que las burlas por fin se habían acabado—. Pero bueno, en fin, la pareja tendrá que enterarse de que el mundo no es como lo ven y que sus niños tienen ya una edad suficiente como para que pase lo que pasó. Tu embarazo no es imaginario, Sakura, y creo que eso tendrá que darles una pista… Al menos como para considerar la idea de que podéis dormir en la misma habitación¿no? Míralo así y quizá le encuentres el lado bueno a tu situación, después de todo.

Sakura no estaba segura de ello, la verdad. De hecho, no tenía idea de cómo podría reaccionar su madre ante la noticia, y mucho menos Fujitaka. ¿Enviarían a Shaoran a un internado para jóvenes problemáticos y a ella la meterían en un manicomio definitivamente? Quizá sí, y quizá ambos merecían algo como eso, porque Tomoyo tenía razón con aquello de que cosas tan extrañas sólo podían pasar en aquella casa.

—Eso sí —prosiguió Tomoyo—, supongo que esta experiencia también te ayudará a crearte el concepto ese de que deberías usar protección¿no crees? Mira nada más lo que ha pasado.

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba. Se llevó una mano a la frente y lanzó un hondo suspiro de exasperación.

—Mira, las pocas veces que ha pasado luego de que nuestros padres se volvieran de su Luna de Miel —murmuró—, fueron tan extrañas y ajustadas de tiempo que en lo último que pensamos fue en eso. ¿Tú te crees que es fácil tener una relación normal viviendo en casa de tus padres, cuando ellos se empeñan en creer que te portas con tu novio como si fuera tu hermano? A-además, Shaoran es siempre muy…

Al ver que tenía toda la atención de Tomoyo, sintió que todavía más sangre se le agolpaba en sus mejillas, a tal punto que parecía que estallarían en cualquier momento por tanta presión. ¿Por qué le estaba contando tantas cosas? Su amiga no le había pedido saber nada de cómo era Shaoran.

—¿Muy qué?

—Eh…, _insistente_.

La otra asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Entiendo, entiendo.

Pero Sakura pensaba que, en realidad, no podía entender nada sin vivirlo. Tomoyo no tenía ni idea de lo pesado que Shaoran podía ser; lo suficiente como para desmoronarle las defensas que tenía que levantar a veces. Por culpa de eso, precisamente, había llegado al brete en el que estaba metida y del cual no sabía cómo salir. Tenía un miedo horrible a la forma en la que Shaoran pudiera reaccionar cuando lo supiera, y aquel miedo era superior al que podría tener por que sus padres se enteraran del asunto. ¿Y si Shaoran no pretendía hacerse cargo? Él querría seguir estudiando en la universidad, no joderse la vida teniendo que acarrear con ella y con su hijo¿verdad?

Vio que Tomoyo se ponía de pie y extendía el brazo hacia ella para que hiciera lo mismo, de modo que Sakura se agarró de su mano y, pese a un leve mareo, consiguió incorporarse. Miró una vez más el test de embarazo sobre el lavatorio de manos y lo guardó rápidamente en la misma bolsita de papel en la que se lo habían dado.

—Ya tendré tiempo de enseñarlo por ahí en cuando junte el valor para anunciarlo —explicó a Tomoyo en el momento en que ésta enarcó una ceja. Su amiga sonrió con tranquilidad y le dio una leve palmada en el trasero.

—Quédate tranquila de una vez, Sakura —le dijo—. Ya verás que todo acaba bien.

La otra asintió con la cabeza, aunque sin convencerse, y se miró con atención los ojos rojos en el espejo antes de salir del baño. Tenía suerte de que Shaoran no fuera demasiado observador, se dijo, y probablemente no lo notaría.

Al bajar lentamente las escaleras, se encontró con que los tres chicos reían a carcajada limpia sobre alguna cosa, y tanto ella como Tomoyo se acercaron al grupo desparramado sobre el sofá con algo de dudas. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Veo que lo estáis pasando bien —comentó Tomoyo.

Eriol tiró de su brazo con suavidad y la sentó sobre sus piernas, de modo que la chica se acomodó en el regazo de su novio. Shaoran, por su parte, miró a Sakura, que se había sentado tímidamente en el apoyabrazos del sofá que había a su lado. Al buscar su mirada, ella la apartó rápidamente y las mejillas se le colorearon.

—¿Y a mí no me saludas? —le flirteó.

—Hola —murmuró Sakura como toda respuesta.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

Sakura no se esperó que él tirara de ella, y, luego de escapársele un pequeño grito, acabó cayéndole encima sin poder evitarlo. Oyó las risas de Koshi y Tomoyo, y pudo imaginarse sin ningún esfuerzo la sonrisa socarrona que Eriol tendría en los labios.

—Eres un bruto, Shaoran—acusó Tomoyo, divertida sin embargo.

—No es que sea bruto —se mofó Eriol—, es que le gusta hacerla chillar.

Sakura sintió que el calor devoraba sus mejillas paulatinamente, sobre todo en cuanto vio que Shaoran estaba interpretando aquello de una manera más que obvia, a juzgar por la sonrisita que lucía.

—Oh, sí, me encanta hacerla chillar. Y la verdad es que creo que a ella también le gusta¿a que sí, Sak?

—Es que Sakura tiene sangre de amazona —apuntó Koshi, para desgracia de la aludida.

—No, no. —Shaoran negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, mientras intentaba evitar que Sakura se escapara de entre sus brazos—. En realidad, es una fierecilla completa.

—¿Y muerde?

—No¡pero no veas cómo araña! Debería enseñarte mi espalda…

Cansada de la situación y considerablemente abochornada, Sakura le dio tal golpe al chico en la nuca que su sonido retumbó entre las paredes del salón. Las tres personas restantes estallaron en carcajadas en el momento en que Shaoran contraía el rostro en una sincera expresión de dolor.

—Bueno, no sé si araña —rió Koshi—, pero de que pega fuerte, eso seguro.

Sakura consiguió liberarse del abrazo de su novio y se sentó, molesta, a su lado. Lanzó un bufido de exasperación y miró a Tomoyo con cara de mártir, como queriendo preguntarle, en silencio, de qué manera soportar los comentarios impertinentes de Shaoran en un momento como aquél. Su amiga, siempre sonriente, se encogió de hombros, y Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro. ¡Sabía que no se equivocaba al pensar que Shaoran no estaría preparado para nada de lo que se les venía encima…!

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Ah, Sakura, estás preciosa!

Los ojos alegres de su madre la recorrieron desde la punta de los pies hasta la pañoleta de seda que se había atado en la cabeza, pasando por las sandalias, el vestido de verano violeta y el montón de pulseras en cada brazo. La chica sintió que se sonrojaba y apretujó el bolso de aspecto hippie que nunca se había animado a usar.

—Parezco una gitana, en realidad —murmuró—. Tenía pensado cambiarme…

Nadeshiko alzó las cejas y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Luego se acercó a ella y le acomodó el pelo, ya un poco más largo que el año pasado y que comenzaba a rizarse ligeramente en las puntas.

—Que ni se te ocurra. ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa?

—Tomoyo me la regaló hace un tiempo, pero nunca la usé.

—Pues ya era hora, cariño. Mira nada más cómo te resalta los ojos… ¡y qué brillantes están! De verdad, Sakura, estás radiante últimamente.

—Ideas tuyas, Nadeshiko —farfulló nerviosamente la muchacha, rogando por salir de aquella cocina cuanto antes. Lo cierto era que ella misma también se notaba diferente. Había oído muchas veces aquello de que una mujer embarazada estaba mucho más hermosa que antes, de alguna manera que ella no entendía, y lo último que quería era delatarse en esos momentos…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, su madre tendría que enterarse… tarde o temprano…

_Mejor tarde._

—No, no son ideas mías —le discutió la mujer—. Fujitaka me comentó lo mismo la semana pasada. Estás… diferente.

Sakura miró a su madre sin saber qué hacer. Su cerebro se debatía frenéticamente entre confesarle aquello de lo que se había enterado tres días atrás y que únicamente había hablado con Tomoyo y Koshi, o callar un tiempo más… Quizá hasta que ya fuera imposible ocultarlo. Veía los ojos de Nadeshiko estudiarla con la luz cálida y maternal de siempre, y aquello le removía lo más profundo del alma en esos momentos. No sabía demasiado bien a qué se debía, pero la confianza con Nadeshiko parecía aumentar en momentos como aquél, en los que compartían miradas en silencio, como intentando comprenderse sin palabras.

—Te conozco, cariño —habló suavemente la mujer, y Sakura sintió el escalofrío trepar por su espalda de forma devastadora en el momento en que la mano suave de Nadeshiko acarició su mejilla izquierda y luego apartó algunos mechones de cabello castaño de su rostro—. Hay algo diferente en ti. Algo bueno. ¿Qué será?

¿Su madre seguiría creyendo que aquello que había de diferente en ella era algo bueno en cuanto se enterara de en qué consistía? Sakura no lo tenía muy claro.

—Será mejor que me vaya, mamá. Le dije a Shaoran que llegaría temprano.

La mujer se apartó de ella y Sakura notó que se limpiaba disimuladamente uno de sus ojos luego de girarse y darle la espalda. Durante algunos segundos, su mirada estuvo detenida en el largo y oscuro cabello de la mujer, que caía como una cascada de seda hasta más abajo de las caderas.

—No te olvides de llevarle sus adoradas galletas de chocolate —le indicó, señalándole una bolsa sobre la mesa—. Seguramente tendrá hambre después de haber estado trabajando tanto tiempo.

La chica suspiró, olvidando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones, y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¡Mamá, por favor, si sigue comiendo eso va a acabar como una pelota!

Nadeshiko volvió a girarse, ahora con falsos aires de disgusto, y se cruzó de brazos. Sostenía la mirada de Sakura con todo el orgullo del mundo, y el mentón bien alto.

—Mis galletas no tienen nada de malo.

—No, pero últimamente tus galletas son _todo_ lo que Shaoran come. ¿Quieres matarlo o qué?

—Dijo que las había echado mucho de menos mientras estuvo en Italia.

—_Tantas_ no pueden ser buenas.

Madre e hija se sostuvieron las miradas, desafiantes. Sakura se preguntaba qué querría conseguir aquella mujer consintiendo tanto al chico. Quizá tenía complejo de abuela por adelantado, y con alguien que ni siquiera era su nieto. ¿Y entonces cómo sería con el nieto? Santo Dios. Nadeshiko como abuela iba a ser cosa difícil.

—Lo que pasa —habló la mujer— es que eres una celosa. ¿O también tienes miedo de tu propia madre? Sólo son galletas, y no voy a usarlas para robártelo con ellas¿sabes?

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y por algunos segundos se quedó muda de indignación. Sostenía el dedo índice en alto, como a medio camino de apuntar alguna cosa, y los labios entreabiertos, con las palabras en la garganta todavía.

—¡Estás loca! —se quejó, en cuanto salió de su asombro—. No soy ninguna celosa; lo que pasa es que no quiero que envenenes a mi pobre Shaoran con esas galletas tuyas. ¡No vas a seguir consintiéndolo mamá, no te lo permito! —Y golpeó el suelo con un pie, como para dejarlo bien claro.

La mujer estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura hacía escenitas por una tontería como esa?

—_¿Tu pobre Shaoran?_ Si hasta pareces su madre —sonrió, asombrada—. Cariño, si no te conociera pensaría que estás hasta las orejas de instinto maternal… Sólo que con quien no debes, claro.

—¡Oh, cállate ya, Nadeshiko!

Sakura avanzó, hecha un pequeño tornado, hasta la mesa. Agarró la bolsa de papel repleta de galletas y la guardó en su bolso hippie, dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a su madre para que no comentara nada al respecto, y luego salió de la casa igual de furiosa… Furiosa con su madre y también consigo misma, por haber hecho aquella escena de la nada. Tenía la impresión de que, de seguir así, acabaría ahogándose en el primer vaso de agua que se le presentara.

¿Sería cosa del embarazo aquella sensibilidad exagerada y el humor tan inestable? Por todos los Santos, esperaba que sí. Desde luego, era preferible pensar eso que tener la certeza de estar volviéndose loca.

El autobús no tardó mucho en llegar a la parada, y se sintió aliviada al pensar que no debería aguantar el calor de la tarde, de pie, durante más tiempo. Sin embargo, el bus estaba atestado de gente y no se atrevió a pedirle a nadie un asiento. Después de todo¿quién le creería el cuento del embarazo, si allá abajo no se notaba nada? Como mucho, se dijo con desagrado, lo creerían en caso de que se marease y acabara vomitando con tanto traqueteo.

_¡Valor, Sakura! Eres una mujer y puedes con ello._

Para su mente, las cosas siempre resultaban más fáciles de lo que eran, siendo que, al fin y al cabo, su conciencia no lidiaba con las protestas de su cuerpo. Su conciencia no tuvo que soportar el calor abrumador dentro del autobús, la forma en que éste se balanceaba de un lado al otro y frenaba constantemente con no demasiada delicadeza, y ni siquiera al tipo que se colocó detrás suyo y permaneció allí hasta tres paradas después, cuando ella finalmente decidió darle un buen bofetón como respuesta al mal disimulado pellizco en el culo.

Y luego, al salir fuera, el calor del centro le pareció un alivio comparado con el pequeño infierno en movimiento que resultaba el transporte público a esas horas y en esa época del año. Las calles también estaban bastante concurridas, pero no eran peores que el pasillo del autobús, recordó instantáneamente.

Anduvo con paso firme hasta la cafetería con la taza pintada en la vidriera y las puertas automáticas se abrieron para dejarla pasar en cuanto se colocó frente a ellas. El aire acondicionado le refrescó la piel de repente, causándole un alivio tremendo, y se sintió menos mareada que antes.

Sin embargo, tuvo que girar rápidamente la cabeza y apretar los ojos con fuerza en cuanto, sin querer, se chocó con la imagen de varios tipos de tartas diferentes tras el cristal del mostrador…

Su estómago se contrajo irremediablemente y Sakura supo que había sido demasiado tarde, de modo que corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta los aseos y dejó a su cuerpo recobrarse luego de tanta arcada seguida.

—Sakura¿estás ahí?

La chica se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de Shaoran. Rápidamente dejó el agua correr y se lavó un poco la cara, en un intento por refrescarse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás por última vez, asegurándose de no tener más náuseas, y luego entreabrió la puerta del baño femenino.

Shaoran estaba, en efecto, esperándola fuera. Llevaba puesto el traje de mesero e incluso sostenía una bandeja bajo el brazo. Una ligera sombra de rojo cubrió las mejillas de Sakura. ¡Vestido así estaba más bueno de lo habitual!

—¿Te encuentras mal? —le preguntó, ajeno a sus pensamientos. Sakura negó con la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

—No, no. Es que… quería asegurarme de que el maquillaje siguiera en su sitio antes de que me vieras.

—Pero si no llevas maquillaje…

Sakura se sobresaltó y soltó una risita nerviosa. Si hubiera un premio a la mayor estúpida del mundo, se dijo, seguro que sacaba el segundo lugar, por estúpida.

—Pues claro —se las arregló para decir con naturalidad—, pero antes lo llevaba. Me lo quité porque, tal y como había pensado, el rimel era malísimo y me había manchado los ojos…

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente ya más convencido, y se apartó para dejar salir a Sakura del baño. Aunque después se dijo que quizá no debería haberlo hecho, a juzgar por el estremecimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta y se dejó ver completamente. Nunca había visto a Sakura usar aquel vestido violeta sin mangas, informal pero con escote, al fin y al cabo, y no sabía si era peor el disfrutar dolorosamente con aquella imagen o habérsela perdido.

—Estás… —El chico tragó plomo—. Estás increíble.

—Gracias.

¿Qué se había hecho Sakura para estar así? La veía mejor que nunca, sinceramente. Y dudaba que el responsable de aquello fuera el vestido. Era _ella_ quien estaba distinta, y Shaoran lo notaba, pese a que no tenía idea de cuál podría ser el cambio.

—¿No tienes ganas de entrar al baño de nuevo? —le dijo bajito—. Esta vez entro contigo.

Sakura se sonrojó y le dio un empujón para que la dejara pasar. Lo vio pasarse nerviosamente una mano por el pelo castaño antes de girarse y caminar hacia el centro de la cafetería otra vez, en esta ocasión evitando expresamente mirar hacia cualquiera de las mesas, por temor a encontrarse con cualquier indicio de comida ostentosa que pudiera asquearla de nuevo.

—¿Ya has acabado? —le preguntó a Shaoran en cuanto notó que él la había alcanzado.

—Estaba esperando que llegaras. Unos segundos más y nos largamos¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y justo en aquel momento apareció Yukito, el dueño de la pastelería. Era un muchacho que rondaría los treinta años, de cabello plateado y amables ojos dorados asomando bajo unas gafas redondas.

—Sakura, qué gusto verte —la saludó el hombre, que era un viejo amigo de la familia—. ¿Qué tal están las cosas en casa?

—Perfectamente —contestaba Sakura, siguiendo de reojo los movimientos de Shaoran, que estaba atendiendo una mesa en esos momentos. Las tres chicas sentadas en torno a ella le conversaban animadamente y reían sus gracias mientras se acababan el café—. Perfectamente…

Yukito siguió la mirada verde de la chica y sonrió, advirtiendo el motivo de su distracción. Sakura no solía pasarse muy seguido por aquella cafetería, seguramente porque se ponía de mal humor después.

—No te enfades, pequeña —le aconsejó, divertido al ver que ella se volvía a mirarlo con la expresión aturdida de quien acaba de ser pillado _in fraganti_—. Piensa que es quien más gana en propinas.

Sakura suspiró con resignación y luego afirmó con la cabeza, aunque interiormente se repetía que hubiera preferido que Shaoran trabajara en otra cosa en su tiempo libre.

—Yukito —le dijo Shaoran, cuando llegó—, ya ves que han venido a buscarme. ¿Puedo irme?

—Tu turno acabó hace cinco minutos, de hecho.

—Bueno, pero esos cinco minutos sirvieron para sacar bastante propina, por ciert… ¡Ay, Sakura, por qué me pegas!

La chica volvió a bajar la mano, sin poder borrar la sonrisa triunfal de su rostro.

—Apuesto a que aún no te habían dado una de mis propinas.

—Por suerte, no. —Shaoran se tocó la nuca, como intentando confirmar que el golpe de Sakura no había descolocado nada, y luego volvió a dirigirse al hombre, que los miraba divertido—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero seguir siendo apaleado.

—Nos vemos, chicos. Y saludos a Nadeshiko y a tu padre, Shaoran.

La pareja salió del local, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera ella gimió, fastidiada, por el calor del cual ya había conseguido olvidarse completamente estando dentro de la cafetería.

—Estaba pensando que para tu cumpleaños podríamos ir a patinar sobre hielo¿no? El clima está horrible.

Shaoran dibujó una sonrisita y le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura, sin importarle que ella se resistiera en un principio, alegando que ya hacía calor suficiente. Condujo sus pasos hacia el parque mientras pensaba en el dinero que estaba consiguiendo ahorrar y los pocos ánimos que Eriol le había dado al respecto. Reflexivo, bajó la cabeza para mirar a Sakura y se recordó que era lo mejor, aunque fuera algo pronto de más, probablemente.

¿Pero y quién decidía cuándo era demasiado pronto y cuándo no?

Sorprendido, liberó a Sakura en cuanto vio que ésta prácticamente corría a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos del parque. El Arco Iris de pulseras metálicas que llevaba en el brazo derecho hizo una música encantadora cuando se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Estás cansada —supuso, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Shaoran se sentó a su derecha y la observó largamente. ¿Qué no estaba un poco más pálida?—. ¿De verdad que no te encuentras mal, Sak?

—Sólo estoy un poco mareada… Debe ser por el calor. No es nada. —Sakura sabía que aquello era una sarta de mentiras, pero tampoco sabía qué contarle exactamente. De pronto recordó lo que llevaba en el bolso y decidió que era buena idea cambiar de tema—. He traído galletas de chocolate de las que hace mamá —informó, al tiempo que ya comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus cosas—. ¿No quieres una? Me he peleado con ella y todo por…

Se quedó callada cuando sintió que Shaoran tiraba de ella y la recostaba contra su pecho cuidadosamente. Luego, una brisa de aire refrescante comenzó a mecerle los cabellos en el momento en que el chico comenzó a agitar, a modo de abanico, un papel que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—A ver si así estás mejor¿no?

Sakura lo dudaba, pero no quiso llevarle la contra. Además, sospechaba que Shaoran no estaba creyendo su historia… Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y se entretuvo intentando definir el color que tenían aquella tarde. Porque ella sabía que el tono de los ojos le cambiaba algunas veces.

—Gracias.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada durante algún tiempo, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto un destello distrajo su atención: una de las piedrecillas de la gargantilla diminuta de hilo dorado que Sakura llevaba en el cuello había reflejado la luz del sol. Y la gargantilla dejó de ser interesante en cuanto pasaron unos poquísimos segundos, pero ya que su vista estaba por esos lares, no pudo evitar descender un poco más…

Como los brazos de Sakura se extendían hacia adelante para abrazarlo por la cintura, el ligero escote del vestido violeta se marcaba más que antes, y los pechos estaban tentadoramente apretados el uno contra el otro.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Algo raro había allí, pese que hubiera sentido que la boca se le secaba, como siempre. El cuerpo contestaba igual a los estímulos, pero su mente acababa de captar algo.

—Oye, Sakura…

Ella seguía mirándolo fijamente cuando notó que Shaoran la apartaba algunos milímetros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No están… más…?

Al ver que Shaoran se había quedado callado, prefirió seguir su mirada… Y se sonrojó mucho al hacerlo. Acababa de darse cuenta exactamente de a qué se estaba refiriendo, y no consiguió que el hecho le hiciera gracia, por miedo a que él sospechara algo antes de que ella reuniera valor para abrir la boca. Pudorosamente se cubrió con el bolso hippie.

—E-están como siempre. —Shaoran hizo amague de apartar el extremo superior del bolso, lo suficiente como para poder ver de nuevo el escote, y ella le apartó la mano—. ¡Basta, no hagas eso! —protestó, sonrojándose furiosamente—. ¡Estamos en medio del parque, por si no te acuerdas!

Shaoran suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que debía aprender a controlarse un poco más, a él y a su mente perturbada. Seguramente la abstinencia comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cerebro… Aunque habría jurado que los pechos de Sakura eran más pequeños la última vez que los miró atentamente. En aquella ocasión sin escotes ni nada de por medio, claro.

—Lo siento —siseó, enfadado consigo mismo. Dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y volvió a acercarse a Sakura, apretando el bolso entre los dos y sintiendo las galletas de chocolate hacerse polvo—. No puedo evitarlo, Sak. Ya van tres semanas horribles.

Y ahora, con Sakura a tan poca distancia y aquella duda lacerante sobre el verdadero tamaño de lo que escondía bajo la ropa, Shaoran se dijo que su plan no estaba para nada errado. ¡Era absolutamente necesario! Tres semanas desde la última vez y ya se sentía perder la cabeza de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo harían, viviendo en aquella casa? Era prácticamente imposible concretar nada… Quizá todavía más difícil que cuando sus padres no desconfiaban de sus intenciones y los vigilaban doblemente menos que ahora.

—Las tres semanas llevan siendo igualmente horribles para mí, Shaoran, te lo aseguro.

Él la miró intensamente, buscando en sus ojos la respuesta a una pregunta que no dejaba de formularse. No sabía si Sakura querría, pero algún día tendría que preguntárselo… Y cuanto antes, mejor para los dos, se recordó.

—Pues a mí se me ocurre una cosa… —empezó.

—¿Y qué es?

—Verás, yo…

—¡Oh! —El rostro de Sakura se contrajo de repente, presa de algún dolor que Shaoran no alcanzó a entender. Vio que la chica se ponía cada vez más pálida y se agarraba a su camisa como si temiera caer—. Mierda… —se quejó, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Otra vez estás mareada?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que nuevamente le decía una verdad a medias. Aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos, agarrotados en torno a la tela de la camisa de Shaoran, y relajó poco a poco todos los demás músculos del cuerpo.

—Dame un beso para que se me pase más rápido —le pidió en cuanto pudo volver a respirar. Quizá aquello conseguiría hacer que se sintiera menos inestable… Aunque se estuviera engañando a sí misma, probablemente.

Shaoran no pareció poner ninguna objeción, porque obedientemente se inclinó sobre ella. Sin embargo, Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando notó que él le daba el beso en la frente.

—Shaoran, yo me refería…

Lo oyó reírse un poco y gruñó como respuesta, ahora que sabía que lo había hecho adrede.

—Ya lo sé, tonta.

Le levantó el rostro con el dedo que tenía bajo su mentón y la besó tranquilamente en los labios, ofreciéndole el amparo que Sakura necesitaba en esos momentos. Ella recostó la cabeza contra su pecho, y, en cuanto el dolor se fue del todo y sólo le quedó la sensación de haber girado sin parar durante horas, pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico otra vez.

—¿No quieres ir a casa?

—Ya estoy mejor —aseguró con voz débil. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver a aquella casa, si podía portarse más naturalmente con Shaoran en medio del parque que allí.

Él le acarició el pelo castaño que escapaba por debajo de la pañoleta de seda violeta con chapitas doradas y se dijo que lo que quería proponerle debería esperar una ocasión mejor, y por el momento sólo le quedaba contentarse con contenerse durante algún tiempo más…

¡Ja, como si no tuviera práctica con eso!

**o-o-o-o-o**

El doce de julio por la mañana, a Tomoyo no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que la más disparatada del Planeta: salir a mirar ropa de bebé al centro comercial de Tomoeda. Por supuesto, a Koshi le había hecho tanta gracia que no había dudado en unírseles en aquella tontería, así que habían acabado obligándola, entre los dos, a aceptar.

—¡Oh, Sakura, dime si no es una monada!

La aludida no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su amiga sosteniendo aquel pequeñísimo par de zapatitos celestes. ¡Dios, esa Tomoyo estaba loca!

—Puedo estar preñada, pero no creas que una cosita como ésa va a conmoverme —refunfuñó, señalando acusadoramente los zapatitos—. O a hacer que te perdone el haberme traído aquí. Y lo mismo va por ti, Koshi.

El chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para después seguir analizando la diminuta ropa en colores pasteles.

—No hables de tu embarazo como si fuera el de una cabra —la reprendió Tomoyo—. ¡Oh, mira, también hay gorritos!

—¡Yo hablo de mi embarazo como me da la gana, y si quiero decir que estoy _preñada_, lo digo! —Sin embargo, Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba demasiado entretenida hurgando entre prendas de lana—. ¡Jo, hazme caso cuando te hablo, Tomoyo!

Una de las empleadas del local, que estaba ordenando algunas cosas al lado de Koshi, negó con la cabeza y le preguntó, con una sonrisa:

—¿Cuánto lleva con ese humor?

—Desde que la dejé preñada, creo. —Sakura se giró, pasmada y boquiabierta ante el descaro de su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera protestar nada, él siguió hablando—. ¿Verdad que está muy mona mi pequeña _Sak_ cuando se enfada? Espero que nuestro hijo herede su vitalidad.

Viendo a Tomoyo revolver con entusiasmo la ropa infantil y a Koshi charlar tranquilamente con la dependienta sobre el color de ojos que creía tendría el hijo que, hasta donde Sakura sabía, ni siquiera era suyo, se dijo a sí misma que tenía un par de amigos bien raros. ¿De qué zoológico se habrían escapado?

¡¿Y cómo que _Sak_?!

—Mira, Sakura —la llamó Tomoyo, unos metros más allá—. Como todavía no sabemos si va a ser niño o niña, mejor elegimos uno de estos dos.

Sakura miró horrorizada los conjuntos de lana, uno verde y el otro amarillo, que su amiga sostenía para enseñárselos. Deseando salir de aquella tienda lo antes posible y luego correr a enterrarse varios metros bajo tierra para aliviar su bochorno, se acercó a la chica como una ráfaga y murmuró, apretando los dientes:

—¡No quiero comprar ninguna maldita cosa, Tomoyo!

—Por supuesto que no —negó la otra—; yo voy a comprarlo para ti. ¿Cuál te gusta más, el amarillo o el verde?

—El amarillo es asqueroso —apuntó Koshi, desde el otro extremo del local, dejando de lado su charla con la empleada—. No quieres que el bebé parezca una tortilla francesa¿o sí?

—No, desde luego que no —aseguró Tomoyo, dándole la razón con tanta tranquilidad como si estuvieran hablando acerca del clima—. Además, a Shaoran le gusta mucho el verde, y él es el primero que tiene que estar de acuerdo contigo.

—Debería ser el padre quien esté de acuerdo con el color, sí —declaró la dependienta—, y si acaba de decir que el niño parecería una tortilla…

Koshi alzó la mano para detener su monólogo.

—No, no, el padre soy yo —aseguró—, pero no me llamo Shaoran. ¡Por Dios, qué nombre más feo! Shaoran es el tío de la criatura; es decir, el hermano de mi cariñín.

—¡Koshi! —protestó ahogadamente Sakura.

—¡Oh!

—Lo que sucede es que el pobre hombre tiene un complejo —seguía explicando el rubio con toda la seriedad del mundo, moviendo la mano de vez en cuando para dar énfasis al tema—: siempre ha estado tan unido a mi querida Sakura que sabemos resultaría muy doloroso para él si no se lo toma en cuenta¿sabe¡Está tan ilusionado…!

La chica chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

—Pobrecillo. Yo tenía unos vecinos a los que les pasó algo similar, y él acabó suicidándose.

—Espero que mi cuñado no siga el mismo camino, sinceramente. —Habiendo acabado su historia fantástica, y satisfecho al ver a Sakura muda de asombro, Koshi se dirigió a Tomoyo—. Definitivamente nos quedamos con el verde.

Pasaron por caja en un santiamén, aprovechando el mutismo de Sakura y su incapacidad para reclamar nada ante el shock que había sufrido, y en pocos segundos estuvieron fuera de la tienda. Tomoyo le dio la bolsita a Sakura y Koshi empezó a arrastrarla por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Tres minutos después, Sakura pareció reaccionar.

—¡Los dos, sois unos malditos locos!

Ante tamaño grito, más de la mitad de la gente que rondaba por el lugar se giró a ver a la chica cuyos amigos parecían estar a punto de sufrir un colapso de tanto reír.

—¡Por…, por favor, Sakura, no te estreses que puede ser peligroso en tu esta…, esta…, estado…!

—¡No, peligroso será para ti, Tomoyo Daidouiji, porque pienso matarte!

Y, como para constatar el hecho, alzó el brazo con la bolsa de la tienda para arrojársela por la cabeza a la chica que tenía que agarrarse fuertemente el estómago para que le doliera un poco menos. Sin embargo, una mano le atrapó la muñeca en el aire. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con el rostro de Shaoran a pocos centímetros y la voz le acarició el oído izquierdo cuando lo oyó hablar, medio riendo.

—Ya sabes cómo me pone que seas un poco salvaje, pero ¿no podrías descargar tu ira conmigo y no con la pobre Tomoyo?

Tomoyo y Koshi ahora aullaron de risa y Sakura no sabía si tenía más ganas de llorar o de estamparles a todos un puño en la cara. ¡Iban a sacarle canas verdes, cada uno con lo suyo!

Shaoran la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón contra su hombro. Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para ocultar, como pudo, la ropa recién comprada dentro de un bolso bastante pequeño.

—¿Y qué haces tú por aquí? —consultó Koshi en cuanto pudo volver a respirar.

Sakura notó que Shaoran se tensaba ante la pregunta, y giró un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Su rostro no daba señales de nada, aunque ella supuso que su actitud se debía a su incapacidad de aceptar a Koshi como parte del grupo, después de lo que ella le había dicho acerca de lo que el rubio pensaba de él, aquella vez en el salón de materiales…

—Tenía que hacer unas… cosas. ¿Y tú —consultó, dirigiéndose a su novia— qué estabas haciendo?

Ahora quien se tensó fue ella. ¡Malditos fueran Tomoyo y Koshi, y maldita la hora en que se había dejado convencer con eso de que únicamente irían a _mirar_!

—Estábamos de compras —dijo rápidamente—, pero ya acabamos.

—¿Y qué compraste?

—Un complemento para tu regalo de cumpleaños —informó Tomoyo, divertida al ver la cara de horror de Sakura.

—¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños necesita complementos?

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo —sonrió Koshi.

Sakura se encogió notablemente y sintió que los nervios se le crispaban. Con Tomoyo habían acordado darle la noticia a Shaoran la misma noche de su cumpleaños, cuando estuvieran solos y tranquilos —porque obviamente Tomoyo no era consciente de que, si estaban solos, no estaban _tranquilos_—, pero Sakura todavía no se decidía. Únicamente planteándose la idea de tener que hablarlo, la carne ya se le ponía de gallina y el corazón le latía como loco en el pecho, igual que ahora. Y sintiendo la forma en la que el chico depositaba un camino de besos cortos en su cuello, la duda se hacía cada vez peor.

¿De verdad Shaoran lo entendería y Tomoyo tendría razón?

—Mmm, Sak…, no necesito un regalo de cumpleaños con complementos —oyó que le susurraba—. Además, estoy seguro de que ya te haces una idea de lo que te pediría…

Por supuesto que Sakura se hacía una idea. De hecho, estaba completamente segura. Sexo, sexo, sexo. Y cosas como ésa eran las que conseguían hacer que se tambaleara su decisión.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Shaoran se quedó tan rígido como el palo de una escoba en el momento en que Fujitaka, aparentemente conmovido, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a él, para finalmente abrazarlo. Hacía bastantes años que Fujitaka no lo abrazaba de esa manera tan… paternal. Ni siquiera cuando se fue a Italia, o cuando volvió para su boda. Había algo diferente en esta ocasión, y el chico lo notaba.

—Me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión —oyó que le decía, mientras daba suaves golpes en su espalda con aquella mano grande y pesada—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Shaoran.

El nudo que se le hizo en la garganta fue tremendo, pero lo sobrellevó como pudo. Seguramente sólo un tipo como Fujitaka podría decirle una cosa como ésa. No podría imaginar la voz de Liang en su lugar, nunca.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Cuando Fujitaka lo soltó, vio que los ojos castaños del hombre estaban acuosos—. Yo… no sabía si… ¿Y si Nadeshiko no…?

El hombre descansó una mano en su hombro y cortó su monólogo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás su apoyo también. Hablaremos con ella y se lo preguntaremos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del estudio de Fujitaka entonces, y segundos después de que el hombre permitiera la entrada a la habitación, Sakura apareció tras el umbral, asomando tímidamente la cabeza.

—Nadeshiko dice que bajes —le habló a Shaoran—. Además, acaba de llegar Eriol y te está esperando.

—Enseguida bajo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí. Al bajar las escaleras, notó los latidos acelerados dentro de su pecho y respiró profundamente en un intento por tranquilizarse un poco. Atardecía, y cada vez veía el momento de la verdad más próximo. Se llevó una mano al vientre sin siquiera pensarlo y luego se miró en el espejo que había a un lado del pasillo. El vestido verde mar —o, al menos, según Tomoyo era de ese color— se ajustaba a su figura esbelta, y no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento en cuanto, al desviar sus ojos un poco y encontrarse con el par de globos colgando de la pared, se imaginó que pronto su barriga se parecería mucho a ellos.

¿Cuántos meses tardaría¿Y cómo sería? Pero, lo más importante¿quién estaría con ella para enfrentarlo?

—¡Ahí estabas! —se alegró Tomoyo, avanzando hacia ella—. Y veo que al final te pusiste el vestido que te regalé. ¿Qué te parecen las mangas? Ya te dije que tuve que reformarlas, porque las originales estaban horribles.

Sakura echó un vistazo a las mangas, ajustadas hasta el codo y que luego se soltaban del brazo en una caída etérea que llegaba hasta más abajo de donde acababan los dedos de su mano.

—Están preciosas.

—_Tú_ estás preciosa. ¡Divina!

Eriol también hizo acto de presencia, aunque con una cazuela repleta de palomitas, y les sonrió a las chicas. Kero lo seguía, ronroneando y frotándose contra sus piernas para ver si alguien le daba algo de comer.

—Koshi y yo nos estamos aburriendo, así que vamos a poner la película. ¿Le dijiste a Shaoran que se diera prisa?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y los tres adolescentes se giraron al oír los pasos rápidos en la escalera. Shaoran llegó hasta abajo en un santiamén y comenzó a andar hacia el salón.

—Y aquí estoy, como dije.

—Ya era hora.

En cuanto llegaron al salón, todo el mundo se acomodó en el sofá. Nadeshiko trajo algunas cosas para picar, las dejó encima de la mesa y rechazó la oferta de quedarse a ver la película. Y es que ella, a diferencia de su hija, sí había visto el título en la caja que había sobre el reproductor de DVD.

—Muy bien —habló Koshi, en cuanto las luces del salón estuvieron apagadas y las cortinas cerradas para que no entrara ni un solo rayito de sol—, voy a darle al play. Pero no aprovechéis para toqueteos indecentes¿de acuerdo? Para eso están las últimas filas del cine.

Todo el mundo asintió.

La película comenzó igual que todas, con algunos nombres de compañías y demás, pero Sakura se puso pálida en cuanto apareció el título.

—¿_La Maldición_? —se quejó—. ¿Por qué tenemos que ver _esta_ película?

—Porque no quisiste ir a verla al cine conmigo y me quedé con las ganas —aseguró Shaoran, que estaba a su lado, en voz baja. La chica lo miró furibunda.

—¡Sabes que odio estas cosas! —lloriqueó—. Lo has hecho aposta¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió considerablemente y tiró de la chica hasta dejarla recostada contra él.

—Por supuesto que lo hice aposta. ¿Qué mejor que ver una película de terror contigo? No vas a querer despegarte de mí ni un segundo porque vas a estar muerta de miedo¿a que sí?

Y la apretó más contra su cuerpo como para hacerle ver que tenía razón. Sakura tembló de gusto ante el gesto, y maldijo en su fuero interno su sensibilidad extrema. Notó el contacto como una fortísima descarga eléctrica que avanzó desde la superficie de su piel hasta la espina dorsal… y más abajo, en otro sector, donde se convirtió en un foco de calor insoportable.

—Sí —gimió.

Shaoran sintió que se derretía ante aquel tono, y, aprovechando la oscuridad del salón y la concentración de sus amigos en otra cosa, colocó una de sus manos entre los dos y la hizo avanzar lentamente por el abdomen femenino, sintiendo cómo éste se estremecía ante la caricia, hasta los pechos. Cubrió uno con su mano y comenzó a palpitarle todo el cuerpo.

Gruñó cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior y tomó aire para poder hablar. La voz le salió tan ronca que le costó reconocerla, y no consiguió que fuera un susurro.

—¿Quieres que…?

—¡Shhh —se quejó Eriol—, no sé lo que querrá ella, pero lo que nosotros queremos es oír la película!

Sakura se sonrojó vivamente y maldijo su estado. Notaba el cuerpo insoportablemente sensible y a la mínima caricia no consiguió contenerse. Revolución de hormonas, seguramente se llamaría. Y, además, tres semanas eran mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —se rió Shaoran, y giró su vista a la pantalla. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue normalizando, y los ánimos volvieron a su sitio con el transcurso de los minutos. Su cerebro tardó en acostumbrarse al ritmo de la película, pero lo fue consiguiendo con paciencia… y la convicción de que Sakura iba a enterarse más tarde.

Era su cumpleaños, y tenía pensado salirse con la suya de la forma que fuera. Iba a enseñarle en lo que se convertía después de tres semanas de abstinencia total y dos horas de tenerla recostada encima en el sofá de la casa, viendo una película con la que Sakura se pasaba dando brincos por los sustos y abrazándose a él constantemente.

Primero, se la llevaría a donde fuera y le haría el amor durante horas. Y después tendría que ocuparse de charlar con ella sobre _aquello_. El plan perfecto para una velada perfecta, se dijo, seguramente sonriendo como un idiota ante la perspectiva que se le presentaba.

—¡Aquí hace falta sangre! —se quejaba Eriol, unos metros más allá, mientras que Tomoyo se abrazaba a Koshi y evitaba mirar la sombra que se inclinaba, en la pantalla, sobre la mujer en la cama—. ¿Por qué nunca muestran cómo mueren?

En realidad, a Shaoran la película se le pasó bastante rápido, entre los comentarios de aburrimiento que hacía Eriol de vez en cuando, los sobresaltos de Sakura y sus súplicas para que se acabara de una vez murmuradas contra su cuello. No consiguió prestarle ninguna atención al final, pero supuso que había terminado en cuanto vio a Koshi de pie junto al interruptor. La luz, al encenderse, los dejó a todos ciegos durante algún tiempo.

Eriol se desperezó confianzudamente y luego se dirigió a Shaoran.

—Amigo mío, si no te conociera, diría que elegiste esta película por una razón distinta al argumento. —Bajó un poco la mirada y agregó, en tono más jocoso—: Y, tranquilo, puedes soltarlas. No creo que se le vayan a caer.

Sakura sintió que le ardía el rostro y lo ocultó contra el cuello de Shaoran, que ahora temblaba de risa. El momento exacto en que él quitó las manos de sus pechos fue casi doloroso.

—Pero ¿qué dije yo sobre los toqueteos indecentes? —se burló Koshi con un falso tono de reproche.

—No la estaba toqueteando indecentemente —se defendió Shaoran—; estudiaba su anatomía.

—Es su cumpleaños, chicos, no le vamos a echar en cara su hambre en esta ocasión. —Tomoyo se puso de pie y Eriol la imitó—. Lo que sí haremos será volver a casa antes de ver alguna cosa que no debiéramos.

—¿Tan pronto? —se quejó Sakura, asustada, volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

—¿Quieres que a Shaoran le dé un ataque de ansiedad, mujer? —Tomoyo negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

—Pero…

Shaoran se rió.

—Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo de quedarte sola conmigo.

Sakura pensó que no podía tener más razón, aunque Shaoran no supiera por qué. Sabía que, en cuanto sus amigos se fueran, estaba un paso más cerca de tener que confesar… ¡Y le daba un miedo terrible!

Vio que Shaoran quería levantarse y, a regañadientes, se bajó de encima suyo. Iba a sentarse en el sofá, pero él la agarró de la mano para que se pusiera de pie también. Se acercaron a sus amigos y, todos juntos, avanzaron hacia la puerta de salida.

—Una velada agradable, aunque breve —comentó Eriol, ya en el porche. La noche estival era fresca y agradable, y el aroma a jazmines del jardín delantero resultaba embriagador—. Mañana te llamaré por teléfono… tarde. Sólo para saber si al final hiciste _eso_ o no.

—Por supuesto que van a hacer _eso_, Eriol —se extrañó Tomoyo—¿qué no los ves?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a _eso_, cariño. Hablo de otra cosa¿verdad, Shaoran? Una menos obvia y que, además, es un secreto.

Ninguna de las dos chicas entendió de lo que hablaban, pero Eriol y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Tomoyo aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Sakura y susurrarle, consciente de que no la oiría nadie más que ella:

—Ánimo, Sakurita. ¡Esta noche es la ocasión perfecta para que se lo digas!

La otra suspiró y asintió, aunque para nada convencida.

—Nos vemos, si sigo viva.

Minutos después, el grupo de chicos estaba despidiéndose entre risitas y perdiéndose en medio de la noche. Lo último que Sakura vio fue la melena oscura de Tomoyo brillando con hilos de plata bajo la luz de una farola y a Koshi alzando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo como para darle ánimos también.

—Hoy Fujitaka y Nadeshiko serán buenos con nosotros —murmuró Shaoran contra su pelo cuando la abrazó por la espalda—. Van a dejarnos muy tranquilos.

Sakura sintió que las piernas le temblaban, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

—¿Eso era lo que le estabas diciendo a Fujitaka hoy, cuando subiste a hablar con él?

Al girar la cabeza, notó que los ojos dorados de Shaoran brillaban con una luz nebulosa en medio de la oscuridad. Una sonrisa perezosa se fue dibujando en los labios del chico antes de comenzar a empujarla y andar hacia atrás, entrando en la casa sin dejar de mirarse.

—En parte.

Llegaron nuevamente al salón, oyendo las voces de sus padres en la cocina, y Sakura no se molestó en encender la luz en ningún momento. Se dejó arrastrar hasta el sofá, en donde Shaoran se sentó y luego la obligó a hacer lo mismo, aunque colocándola a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Sakura miró la puerta entreabierta con algo de temor.

—¿Aquí?

El chico le pasó una mano por la nuca y atrajo su rostro para poder rozar sus labios. Sakura enterró los dedos en el respaldo del sofá, sintiendo ascuas danzar en su interior.

—Sólo un tentempié —prometió él—. Un pequeño adelanto, o no conseguiré subir las escaleras.

Pero en el momento en que Sakura sintió las manos hábiles de Shaoran comenzar a descender lentamente por su cintura, supo que aquello no iba a ser un simple tentempié. Al menos, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. No en ese estado de alteración que anulaba su sentido común de tal manera que, a medida que las caricias se iban haciendo más tórridas y los besos más profundos, ni siquiera podía seguir pensando en que la puerta estaba descuidadamente entreabierta y sus padres seguían en otra habitación, a pocos metros.

—No, no, espera —jadeó, intentando controlarse antes de que fuera tarde.

Sin embargo, Shaoran no parecía interesado en aceptar sus súplicas en un momento como aquel… Al igual que siempre. No le costó mucho hacer que ella abriera la boca para darle paso y Sakura sintió que se derretía cuando la respiración mortalmente cálida de él se mezcló con la suya…

Y apagó definitivamente su cerebro.

Sakura lo sujetó por las muñecas y condujo sus manos hasta sus muslos, con la piel erizándose cuando él coló sus dedos por debajo de la tela del vestido. Sintiéndose morir de excitación pura y dura, ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de Shaoran y se mordió los labios para no empezar a gemir.

—Cielos¿qué tanto te pasa? —le preguntó el chico, asombrado—. Estás peor que nunca.

—¿Pero es un «peor» bueno o un «peor» malo? —consiguió murmurar Sakura, con todo el cuerpo temblando.

—Eso tendré que comprobarlo.

—Estoy _intentando_ hacer que lo compruebes cuanto antes.

—Pero te dije que sólo sería un tentemp…

Sakura lo obligó a callar con el beso más hambriento de los que él recordaba que le había dado. ¿Se habría tomado algo? O quizá las palomitas de maíz fueran un afrodisíaco y él no tenía idea. Notó los dedos finos de la chica sobre él colarse por debajo de su camiseta y su cuerpo respondió al estímulo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Sakura gimió al darse cuenta fácilmente de ello, sentada como estaba, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Qué había dicho del tentempié antes?

—Por favor, por favor —la oyó suplicar—, ahora…

Sin pensarlo más, la tumbó sobre el sofá y se colocó encima de ella. Sakura le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas y él se estremeció de ganas. Deslizó sus manos por los muslos desnudos debajo de la falda del vestido y la oyó suspirar.

Las luces estaban apagadas y él ya no podía más.

Con el deseo palpitándole en las venas, dirigió su mano al cinturón para desabrocharlo y acabar con aquella tortura.

—Sólo espera un segundo y verás —amenazó.

Pero cuando estaba consiguiendo desabrochar la hebilla plateada, el teléfono que había sobre la mesita comenzó a sonar como un loco.

Durante alrededor de cinco segundos, nadie se movió.

—Sakura, atiende el teléfono —se oyó la voz de Nadeshiko desde la cocina.

Shaoran soltó un bufido y una serie de maldiciones en chino que Sakura no entendió, pero estaba segura de que no eran cosa bonita. Gimió con frustración cuando él se quitó de encima suyo, pero el calor no la abandonó de la misma manera. Lo vio levantar el tubo del teléfono y refunfuñar:

—¿Diga? —Alguien dijo algo al otro lado de la línea, y el rostro de Shaoran se ensombreció con una mueca de fastidio—. Hola, papá… Qué oportuno.

Agobiada, Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y respiró hondo, luchando por tranquilizarse. Las hormonas la estaban desbaratando completamente. Había olvidado que estaban en medio del salón, y que además había algo importante de lo que quería hablar con él. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Shaoran durante algún tiempo más, y notó que a él se le iluminaba la expresión en un determinado momento.

—Tao —le oyó decir, y reconoció el nombre del hermanito de Shaoran—¿qué tal estás? Sí. Gracias. ¿Qué? Pues claro que hay _fiesta_ hoy. —Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Sakura que tuvo la peculiaridad de hacer que a ella se le encendiera todo el cuerpo otra vez—. Y hasta muy tarde, espero.

Sakura se levantó del sofá como impulsada por un resorte y abandonó el salón antes de perder por completo la cordura y abalanzarse sobre Shaoran, como le reclamaba todo el adolorido y palpitante cuerpo. Hasta el momento, no sabía que el _instinto maternal_, como lo había llamado su madre, tuviera también esas consecuencias.

Subió a su habitación con paso lento, pesado, y no encendió la luz al entrar. Al llegar a su cama, se tendió sobre el lado izquierdo y dejó su vista perderse en el cielo nocturno al otro lado de la ventana abierta. La brisa suave y refrescante abanicó los mechones castaños y fue bajando, poco a poco, el calor en su interior…

Y Sakura tuvo la impresión de que aquello había sido peor todavía.

En cuanto el calor abrumador hubo desaparecido y su sentido común regresó, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas inexplicablemente. O, bueno, en realidad no inexplicablemente, porque Sakura sabía que tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante; miedo a que pudieran cambiar las cosas. Que Shaoran se fuera o que no quisiera aceptar la pequeña consecuencia que tuvo alguno de los _momentos de gloria _vividos.

Sintiendo las lágrimas empapar la tela de la almohada, se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició casi sin ser conciente de ello.

—No me esperaste… ¿Tanta prisa tienes o es que estás huyendo de mí?

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído el sonido de los pasos de Shaoran. O quizá había sido porque, cuando quería, era sigiloso como un gato. Sintió su peso hundir el colchón, haciendo que ella también quedara arrimada a él, y su aliento le rozó el cuello.

—No huyo de ti —aseguró, con un hilo de voz. Aunque la misma Sakura no estaba segura de que ésa fuera la verdad.

Shaoran hizo que se girara hasta quedar boca arriba y a ella le faltó el aliento al encontrarse con su expresión. No estaba equivocada al pensar lo que él quería en esos momentos. Sus ojos relampagueantes de ámbar endurecido le taladraron la cabeza y le inflamaron el cuerpo otra vez.

—Estás muy rara —acusó, y la voz era peligrosamente aterciopelada— desde hace días. —Sakura no dijo nada y él se inclinó para besarle los párpados cerrados. Al notar que las pestañas estaban empapadas, chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué te está pasando, Sakura?

—No me pasa nada.

No era cierto. Le pasaba que tenía miedo, simplemente. Y quizá también el asunto de las hormonas la estaba torturando otro poco.

—Sí te pasa —insistió él—. Algo cambió y no sé qué es… —Luego ensanchó su sonrisa y deslizó los nudillos por el contorno de sus labios—. Pero me gusta¿sabes? Me gusta mucho. Estás más apetecible que nunca, te lo juro.

Sakura apretó los párpados e intentó tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. _¿Apetecible?_ No quería pensar en que era todo lo que a él le interesaba.

De hecho, por algún tiempo, simplemente no quería pensar. No quería saber qué haría Shaoran con lo que le contara. No quería pensar en de qué forma se lo diría a su madre. No quería pensar en dónde acabaría viviendo ni si el niño tendría que ser criado por sus abuelos en el caso de que ella tuviera que trabajar… ¡Por Dios!

Aturdida ante aquellas imágenes poco alentadoras, rodeó el cuello de Shaoran con los brazos y lo obligó a tumbarse sobre ella. Por lo menos, se dijo, quería disfrutar de él antes de que se marchara dando un portazo.

—¿Cerraste la puerta? —le preguntó, con una intencionalidad más que obvia.

—No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, tranquila.

—Me alegro.

—Aun así, hay que tener cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Nadeshiko y Fujitaka siguen estando en el piso de abajo.

Sin prisas, Sakura se dedicó a saborear el momento todo lo que pudo. Mientras las manos de él le quitaban la ropa, mientras desparramaba besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, ella sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No sabía si podría volver a sentirlo así, y el miedo a aquella idea era la que ayudó a ser completamente flexible a las peticiones del cuerpo masculino apretado contra el suyo y a olvidarse del resto del universo durante todo el tiempo que pudo.

—Tenía razón yo; están más grandes —acusó Shaoran luego de un rato, refiriéndose a sus pechos.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras sentía que la besaba.

—No sé, no me fijé —mintió.

—Te doy mi palabra de que es cierto.

Y quizá serían las últimas palabras agradables de la noche, pensó Sakura, olvidando por escasos segundos la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueaba entre los brazos del chico. Luego de eso, gustosamente se entregó por completo, con la mente en blanco, hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la ancha espalda masculina por algo que supuso era instintivo y salvaje. Su cuerpo se sacudió con espasmos de placer en dos ocasiones casi consecutivas entonces, y fue en esa segunda cuando Shaoran la alcanzó en las alturas y acabó por derrumbarse sobre ella.

—Dios mío —murmuró contra su pelo—, no sé qué te pasa hoy, pero fue en serio eso de que me gustaba mucho. Puedo seguir así toda la noche.

Sakura no quiso decir nada, y tampoco lo hizo cuando Shaoran se apartó cuidadosamente de ella y se tumbó a un lado para descansar algunos minutos, mirando al techo, con la respiración aún agitada.

Durante varios minutos, _nadie_ dijo nada.

Aunque Shaoran pareció recordar algo después.

—Otra vez lo hicimos sin protección.

Y entonces Sakura ya no aguantó más. El nudo en la garganta fue tan grande y los ojos le ardieron tanto que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

Shaoran se giró, sorprendido, al oír que lloraba y se le acercó otra vez, aunque no sabía qué demonios hacer. ¿La habría lastimado? Tímidamente le pasó un brazo por encima del abdomen desnudo y notó que Sakura lloraba todavía más fuerte.

Quitó la mano con rapidez.

—¡N-no tiene i-importancia a e-estas alturas! —sollozó.

Shaoran comenzaba a asustarse de verdad, así que se incorporó para quedar sentado. Tocó las manos de Sakura, que le cubrían el rostro para ocultarlo, y las acarició sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Es que yo…, yo…!

Shaoran le quitó las manos del rostro y se le encogió el corazón cuando descubrió el par de ojos esmeraldas empapados en lágrimas, al igual que las mejillas. Ante el contacto visual, Sakura no pudo evitar incorporarse rápidamente y abrazarse al chico con todas sus fuerzas, empapándole el pecho. Shaoran correspondió el abrazo, aunque desconcertado, y los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas en cuanto notó que ella temblaba.

—Cálmate, Sak, o no entenderé nada. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Es que…, es que… creo que no v-va a gustarte tu regalo —siguió sollozando.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—No seas tonta. ¿De verdad estás llorando por eso? —Sakura asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, y él suspiró—. Cielos, creí que te había hecho daño… O que llorabas porque otra vez olvidé la existencia del contenido tan útil de aquella cajita naranja que hay en el cajón.

Sakura sintió que el rostro le ardía y los ojos volvían a derramar lágrimas de terror.

—L-lo cierto es que eso n-no tiene i-importancia…

Shaoran la sujetó por los hombros y la separó de él. Sakura tenía los ojos inundados y brillantes y un sonrojo encantador en el rostro. No obstante, también se mordía la boca con desesperación, como hacía siempre que estaba asustada. Intentando tranquilizarla, comenzó a apartarle algunos mechones de pelo del rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Podríamos tener problemas por ello. —Se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró—. Soy un idiota.

_Sí_, concedió Sakura, en su fuero interno, _realmente lo eres_. Haciendo un último esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar otra vez, suspiró hondamente y agregó:

—E-es que _ya_ tenemos problemas, Shaoran.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella suspiró y pensó en contar hasta cinco. En el momento en que llegó al doce, murmuró:

—A-a que estoy e-embarazada.

Él se quedó tan quieto como una estatua de hielo, oyendo aquellas palabras en su cabeza una y mil veces en cuestión de microsegundos. ¿Había oído bien¿Había dicho **«**embarazada**»**? Miró a Sakura, que estaba quieta también, expectante y temerosa. ¿Sakura¿Su Sakura?

¿**«**Sakura**»** —_su_ Sakura— y **«**embarazada**»**, en la misma frase?

_¿Sakura embarazada?_ Y por descontado daba que el embarazo en cuestión sería cosa suya…

—Shaoran¿t-te encuentras bien?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sudando frío, hasta entonces. Notó que las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía en el pecho a una velocidad desconocida. En los oídos le sonaba el pulso como algo similar a tambores de guerra y la habitación parecía girar.

—Yo… lo siento, pero tenía q-que decírtelo… —Sakura comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y él la miró, incapaz de que las ideas llegaran a su mente—. Yo… ¡No sabía qué hacer!

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —consiguió preguntar.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho ante su tono amorfo y su expresión indescifrable. No supo de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas para hablar.

—Yo… D-desde la semana pasada. Tomoyo y Koshi m-me acompañaron a comprar el test a la farmacia cuando les dije que me e-encontraba mal.

Shaoran comenzaba a sentirse más joven y estúpido. Y algo inseguro. Recordaba lo que había hablado con Eriol y luego con Fujitaka mientras miraba los labios temblorosos de Sakura y sus manos retorcer nerviosamente la sábana blanca que cubría su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Las nauseas, los mareos, los pechos hinchados, aquella forma extraña de comportarse…

—Pero y… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

El tono de voz de Shaoran era suave como la seda, pero Sakura sabía que no podía fiarse. Sus ojos ámbares reflejaban turbación; una turbación extraña. Cualquier cosa que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza era un misterio para ella en esos momentos, y la inseguridad creciente que sentía comenzaba a devorarle las entrañas de tal manera que el llanto comenzó a ahogarla otra vez.

—¡L-lo siento! —casi gritó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¡N-no sabía qué hacer¡Creí que, si te lo decía, saldrías hu-huyendo¡T-tengo miedo de que te vayas p-por culpa de esto!

Estupefacto, Shaoran volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, como intentando hacer que con el contacto de sus pieles ella le transmitiera un poco de su dolor. En ese momento, no le importó la poca confianza que ella parecía depositar en él. Sakura estaba tan terriblemente asustada que él no se sentía con fuerzas como para recriminarle nada.

—Te asustas por nada. —Enredó los dedos en su corta y sedosa melena castaña, sintiendo a Sakura recibir aquella caricia como si llevara una vida muriéndose por ella—. ¿De verdad crees que me iría?

—N-no lo sé.

—Tonta Sakura.

Ella le enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello y él le acarició la espalda a través de las sábanas.

—N-no quería a-arruinarlo t-todo. E-estás estudiando y… yo…

—Tú también estás estudiando, Sak.

—P-pero…

Shaoran depositó un beso ligero en su cabeza y permaneció con la nariz enterrada entre su pelo, aspirando su aroma suave.

—¿Sabes de qué hablaba con Fujitaka hoy, Sakura?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y murmuró:

—No.

—Le estaba comentando que el trabajo iba bien, y que incluso Yukito pensaba aumentarme los días y el sueldo en la cafetería, hasta que consiga algo mejor. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Y le dije que, en cuanto consiguiera ahorrar lo suficiente, tenía pensado que nos mudáramos juntos. De hecho, ayer estaba en el centro precisamente consultando sobre alquileres de apartamentos.

Sakura se congeló en su sitio, y seguramente por casualidad o por costumbre consiguió alzar la cabeza para mirar al chico a los ojos con una sorpresa que a él casi le hace gracia.

—¿H-hablas en serio?

Shaoran bajó lentamente el mentón en señal de asentimiento.

—_Muy_ en serio. —Paulatinamente se fue dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, ensanchándose cada vez más—. Aunque no tenía idea de que seríamos tres y no dos —añadió en un ronco bisbiseo.

Sakura se quedó sin habla, y luego sintió que los ojos se le humedecían por enésima vez, aunque ahora llenos de tibia agua de alivio. Si se lo contaran, no se lo creería. Quizá Tomoyo tenía razón, después de todo, y no conocía tan bien a Shaoran como pensaba.

Una oleada de calidez inundó aquellos ojos verdes que Shaoran adoraba, logrando quitarle el aliento, y pronto la chica acabó tumbándolo en la cama de una sola embestida, arrancando las sábanas de su sitio y llevándolas con ellos. La Sakura que recordaba acababa de volver en una explosión de espontaneidad y alegría que lo volvió loco.

—Oh, Shaoran, lo siento —comenzó a susurrarle, al tiempo que intentaba retener las lágrimas—. No volveré a dudar de ti… Y… ¡y la próxima vez, prometo decírtelo a ti primero que a nadie!

Él, ya completamente relajado, sonrió mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación. Así estuvieron hasta que se quedaron sin aire, y después Sakura notó que él tiraba de las sábanas hacia abajo…

—¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima vez?

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada para que su sonrisita astuta no la afectara tanto.

—A mí no me importaría —murmuró, algo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Y supo que estaba loca, pero, como a todo buen loco, no le importó en absoluto.

—Oh, a mí tampoco me importaría. Estás riquísima así, y… —añadió, con la vista perdida, como si estuviera reflexionando— creo que me gustan los niños.

—Y yo tendré que averiguar si me gustan.

Shaoran se giró bruscamente y la colocó contra el colchón, mientras él se acomodaba encima. Sakura notó que las sábanas ya no estaban por ninguna parte y lo único que sabía sentir era el íntimo roce de la piel desnuda y cálida del chico contra la suya propia.

—Si te parece, podemos empezar esta misma noche a practicar cómo fabricarlos —propuso, pero Sakura no pudo contestar hasta un rato después, cuando él dejó sus labios en paz.

—Yo juraría que sabes perfectamente cómo fabricar niños…

—¿Entonces no quieres?

Sakura sonrió.

—Nunca dije eso. Además, me apetecen dos.

—Van a tener tus ojos —vaticinó él, mientras le mordisqueaba la boca.

—Van a tener tu labia.

Los hombros de Shaoran temblaron de risa.

—Entonces, con uno de los nuestros será suficiente como para tenernos entretenidos. ¿Qué te parece si adoptamos al otro? —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Aunque sea en honor a los viejos tiempos…

—Me parece perfecto —concedió ella—. A nosotros nos salió bien¿no?

—_Esto_ va a salir bien.

Y, sabiendo que Shaoran se había cansado de hablar en ese preciso momento, se dejó llevar una vez más, mientras imaginaba las futuras consecuencias con pelo color chocolate y ojos verdes de la convivencia más agitada de su vida.

* * *

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Jejeje, qué tal? Sinceramente, adoro este epílogo, y me divertí de lo lindo escribiéndolo. Vieron? Al final sí que embaracé a Sakura (bueno, no fui yo, pero ya me entienden xD), aunque ahora en el momento sencillamente _correcto_. Y la pobre chica lo pasó bastante mal con tantos nervios y siendo tan joven como para enfrentarse con algo así, pero las cosas salieron bien, dentro de todo. Suerte que Shaoran es un chico responsable y que está bastante atontao' con ella, además :P Espero que la participación de Eriol haya sido suficiente para las fans del chico, pero es que no puedo sacarlo tanto, que en esta historia no tiene demasiada relevancia… al menos no más que Koshi y Tomoyo, que, por cierto, son lo más. Aunque, si llego a quedarme embarazada, no aceptaría salir con ellos ni a la esquina xD.

No se quejarán por la extensión, supongo, que son 33 páginas en Word… y como me digan que está demasiado largo, los capo xD. Nos vemos en el segundo epílogo, que ya es el final definitivo y que también me tomó lo suyo.

Ah, y antes que nada, una **advertencia**: cuando escriban reviews, no usen la tecla que está a la izquierda de la z (es que no se me edita si la pongo, pero es la que se parece a esto: **»**), porque se borra todo lo que viene después u.u Supongo que son problemas de la página.

Los reviews, por falta de tiempo (grrrr) los subo con el siguiente epílogo, o antes, pero los voy a poner en el profile. Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, pero ya saben, la mala racha...

Los quiero!!!


	21. Epílogo II

**No soy dueña de los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura… ¡ya lo saben! Y no molesten con eso, que estoy de mal humor porque esto se acabe… aunque creo que aún no reaccioné del todo a la idea xD.**

**Dedicado especialmente al puto de mi primo, que casi me hace llorar con el comentario. Serás desgraciado, estoy sensible por acabar de dar a luz a esta historia (?), por escuchar los Smashing Pumpkins, y encima me dejás un review así... No es justo. Odio ser sensible xD. Muchas graaaaaaaaaaciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Yo también te quiero un montón y te extraño! Y estoy jugando al Pokémon Crystal, sabés? Jajajaja...**

**Ejem, dejémonos de asuntos familiares y pasemos al fic. **

**PD: Les juro que no hay incesto en mi vida, sólo por si lo pensaron!

* * *

**

**Epílogo II: "Sobre las cosas de la vida"**

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Sakura miró el reloj que había junto a la mesilla de noche, y la frustración la hizo gemir. ¿Cuánto había podido dormir; dos horas, dos horas y media? Seguramente eso, o incluso menos, pero las cosas estaban como estaban.

Se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentada, e intentó adaptarse a la realidad nuevamente. Su mirada verde y cansada se paseó por la habitación oscura que a veces no reconocía, cuando despertaba de pronto y todavía salía de la cama por el lado que no era, golpeándose con alguna cosa; lo normal después de las mudanzas. Aunque ahora ya no le resultaba tan extraña la silueta de aquella lámpara en el techo, ni las cortinas, que no eran las mismas que en su habitación de siempre, e incluso comenzaba con acostumbrarse al armario empotrado que cambiarían en cuanto pudieran comprar uno que fuera más bonito.

Sin embargo, al igual que le pasaba a menudo cuando no estaba del todo despierta, dio un respingo al toparse con su figura en el espejo ovalado que pendía de la pared frente a ella. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cuándo conseguiría adaptarse del todo y dejar de asustarse con aquella tontería?

Probablemente nunca, pensó con gracia. Porque hay cosas que no cambian. Como su dificultad para entender las Matemáticas, por ejemplo, su miedo a los fantasmas, lo mucho que odiaba la gelatina de verduras y los espejos frente a la cama… Y el amor vivo que sentía por la persona que dormía a su lado.

Giró un poco la cabeza para poder encontrarlo, y sonrió al ver el panorama. Shaoran no parecía dormido, sino definitivamente muerto. Tenía el rostro oculto contra la almohada y lo único que Sakura podía ver de él era el pelo castaño alborotado, los fuertes brazos y la espalda desnudos. Preocupada porque no pasara frío, subió un poco la sábana blanca que había quedado en su cintura y cubrió la piel morena con ella. Se quedó embobada mirando lo poco de su cuerpo que quedaba a la vista durante algún tiempo, pero los quejidos que venían del lado opuesto de la habitación la hicieron reaccionar y salió de la cama, medio atacada por el frío cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la cuna de barrotes blancos, y se inclinó sobre ella para poder ver al bebé que gimoteaba en su interior, retorciendo las sábanas con las pequeñas manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Suri? —le preguntó susurrante, aunque la verdad era que no sabía por qué no hablaba en un tono normal, si Shaoran no se despertaría ni aunque se pusiera a tocar la flauta junto a su oído—. ¿De nuevo pesadillas?

La niña no dijo nada, pero Sakura entendió la cara que puso como una muestra clara de que no se equivocaba. Extendió los brazos hacia su hija y la levantó cuidadosamente de la cuna, meciéndola suavemente cuando la tuvo bien sujeta. Luego de unos segundos, Suri abrió los ojos y su madre pudo verse reflejada sin dificultad en las pupilas ámbares de la niña de casi dos años de edad.

Con un suspiro, recordó la primera vez que había visto esos ojos en otro rostro que no fuera el de Shaoran —o el del padre de éste—, y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa.

Todavía vivían con Nadeshiko y Fujitaka cuando a la pequeña Suri le había dado la gana de nacer, aunque fuera demasiado pronto, y en el fondo Sakura había agradecido que hubieran pasado dos semanas antes de la mudanza, o de otra forma su madre no habría estado allí para ayudarla a llegar al hospital y consolarla cuando estaba aterrada ante la idea del parto y ahogada en el dolor de las contracciones.

Sin embargo, todo había acabado bien algunas horas más tarde, y poco le había faltado para llorar de emoción en cuanto le permitieron cargar al diminuto bebé en brazos algunos segundos antes de llevárselo a una sala contigua para asearlo y demás cosas rituales.

El cansancio la había vencido entonces, y tan pronto como cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la mullida almohada, sintió el cuerpo tan pesado que no pudo más que dormir. Aquella tarde había soñado un montón de cosas, lo sabía, pero no recordaba ninguna.

Y tan cansada estaba que, en cuanto sintió una ligera molestia en el rostro, a punto estuvo de quitarse el peso que sentía encima para poder seguir durmiendo. Claro que apenas acabó de pensar en eso, se dio cuenta de que el peso era más bien un cuerpo y los roces que sentía en el rostro eran de unos labios, mejillas, mentón y nariz que conocía perfectamente. De modo que, sonriente, había enroscado los brazos en el cuello de Shaoran para acercarlo un poco más y darle abiertamente la bienvenida.

—Te extrañé —le susurró.

—¡Qué me vas a extrañar, si te pasaste como cuatro horas durmiendo! —bromeó él, aunque Sakura supuso que lo de las cuatro horas era bien cierto—. Vine tan pronto como pude, pero cuando llegué ya estabas medio muerta y no quise despertarte… Eso de parir tiene que ser jodido¿eh?

—Eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás, y vaya suerte que tienes. ¿Ya la has visto? —Suspiró—. Es una niña…

Aunque Sakura no podía ver el rostro de él, teniéndolo enterrado en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, supo que Shaoran estaba sonriendo porque sintió los tibios labios arquearse contra su piel.

—Una niña _preciosa_ —la corrigió orgullosamente, y ella suspiró otra vez.

—Todavía albergaba la esperanza de que fuera un niño…

Shaoran se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para que pudieran mirarse, y Sakura notó que él estaba tan contento que, de ser un perro, seguramente movería el rabo sin parar.

—Y yo de que tuviera tus ojos, pero da igual. —Sonrió más ampliamente todavía—. Se parece mucho a ti de todas formas, y estoy más que conforme.

—Pero…

—¡Oh, cariño!

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta en cuanto oyeron la alegre voz de Nadeshiko, y Sakura soltó al chico en cuanto notó que éste quería apartarse. Shaoran se apoyó contra la pared más cercana y se quedó allí mientras que la mujer de largos cabellos negros se sentaba en el borde de la cama y abrazaba a su hija. También Fujitaka entró en la habitación, y Sakura llegó a sorprenderse al ver que incluso Tomoyo, Eriol y Koshi estaban ahí.

La gente de siempre, sin ninguna novedad. Las personas especiales en la vida de Sakura, y todos los que habían aceptado siempre cualquier cosa de ella, tanto buena como mala, o extraña. Sin negarle su apoyo en ningún momento, sola, con hermanastro problemático, con amor fugado, con novio o con hija.

—¡Felicidades, Sakurita!

Pronto se vio bombardeada a preguntas que llegaban de parte de dos de sus amigos —o amigas, depende de cómo considerase a Koshi— y de su madre con tanta intensidad que por poco y no tenía tiempo para respirar. La chica se sorprendió de que, pese a no saber responder ni a la mitad de las cosas, Nadeshiko, Koshi y Tomoyo siguieran teniendo dudas y ganas de que contara cosas de las que no tenía ni idea.

Así estuvo durante varios minutos, contestando a lo que podía o escuchando, hasta que vio que Shaoran se separaba de la pared y salía de la habitación luego de decir que volvería en un rato.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pensó en voz alta, preguntándose si se habría enfadado o algo por el estilo, aunque, en tal caso, no entendería el motivo. Seguía siendo extraño que se hubiera quedado tan rezagado y silencioso en aquel rincón, para después marcharse sin explicación alguna…

Sin embargo, la risa suave de Fujitaka hizo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran. El hombre tenía una sonrisa tranquila y satisfecha en el rostro y sus ojos castaños eran una cuna de calidez paternal cuando se enfocaron en ella.

—Está tan feliz que necesita dar una vuelta para distraerse un poco —dijo alegremente—, no te preocupes. Volverá en cuanto crea que no corre riesgo de echarse a llorar.

Ante el comentario, Tomoyo y Eriol rieron un poco, Koshi negó con la cabeza, aparentemente divertido, Nadeshiko apartó una lágrima de su mejilla… y Sakura se quedó algo extrañada, preguntándose si de verdad Shaoran sería capaz de echarse a llorar, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca lo había visto hacer tal cosa…

—Ma… má…

El murmullo de su hija la volvió a la realidad, parpadeo de por medio, y Sakura notó que los ojos de la niña comenzaban a cerrarse al tiempo que la pequeña mano que se aferraba a su camisón cada vez ejercía menos presión sobre la tela… Hasta que finalmente se durmió. La chica dejó a Suri en la cuna de nuevo, lo suficientemente despacio como para que ésta no se despertara, y después volvió a meterse en la cama, agotada.

No se había equivocado al pensar que las cosas serían mucho más difíciles con un hijo a cargo, desde luego, porque a veces hasta dormir resultaba una verdadera faena. Y, siendo tan jóvenes, quizá todo era todavía más complicado que teniendo la vida más o menos planificada…

Se giró hasta quedar de cara a Shaoran y se abrazó a su espalda, sintiendo el calor de la piel del chico pasar a la suya rápidamente.

Y sonrió, pensando que tampoco era tan terrible, después de todo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Ah, cómo te echaba de menos!

Sakura recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara a su amiga, que parecía a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Tomoyo finalmente había decidido estudiar periodismo, algo que a Sakura no le extrañaba nada. Y aunque en un principio había pensado que su amiga se convertiría en una importante diseñadora, la otra le había asegurado que únicamente le gustaba hacerle la ropa a ella y que no podría inspirarse en nadie más… de modo que se había quedado con su otra gran pasión: las cámaras de video. Así pues, el mes pasado, la madre de Tomoyo había decidido mandarla algunas semanas al extranjero, de viaje, para que pudiera ir haciendo algunas prácticas y acostumbrarse a la que sería su profesión, y ésta era la primera vez que Sakura la veía, luego de tantos días sin demasiadas noticias.

—Vamos, no ha sido para tanto —intentó consolarla—. Tomoyo, no fueron más que tres semanas y media…

—¡Pero se hicieron eternas sin ti!

Sakura rodó los ojos y se preguntó si Tomoyo no estaba un poco confundida y se creía su novia, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, en cuanto despegó la mirada del cuello de su amiga, notó que Koshi también había venido y que las miraba a las dos, sonriente y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Qué tal la nueva vida con tu maridito, cariño?

Sakura se sonrojó y rió un poco mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a sus dos amigos al apartamento en el que vivía.

—Shaoran no es mi marido, Koshi…

El aludido hizo un leve giro de muñeca como para darle a entender que le importaban poco sus exquisiteces y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, seguido de Tomoyo y Sakura.

—Bueno, pues con tu _más que novio menos que marido_, entonces.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con timidez.

—Como siempre, supongo.

—Hummm…

—¿Y en dónde está Suri? —interrumpió Tomoyo. Sakura señaló una esquina del salón, pero su amiga encontró a la niña sentada en el suelo enmoquetado y jugando con Kero incluso antes de que fuera necesario ningún gesto. Rápida como un rayo y alegre como ella misma, prácticamente corrió a su encuentro y la alzó en brazos, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada y un abanico de pestañas oscuras a cambio—. ¡Hola, preciosa¡Has crecido un montón desde la última vez que te vi!

Mientras el viejo gato dorado huía, la pequeña sólo rió con una risa clara y agradable que a Sakura le llenó de calor el pecho. Sintió que Koshi la abrazaba por la espalda mientras se esforzaba por retener las lágrimas y supuso que él se había dado cuenta de que no podía mirar a su hija sin que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Ella también sabía que Suri estaba creciendo, y se sentía crecer a la par de ella, cada día un poco más. Se sentía mayor cada vez que peinaba el corto y claro cabello castaño de la niña en dos coletas, cada vez que la vestía y cada vez que tenía que dormirla leyéndole algo o cantándole. Y todo en conjunto la llenaba de un orgullo que no conseguía ocultar.

En momentos así, además, siempre pensaba en Nadeshiko. Podía entenderla mucho mejor, y le estaba tan agradecida que jamás sabría cómo decírselo o demostrárselo… aunque sospechara que su madre ya lo sabía perfectamente. Que le agradecía con toda el alma haber cuidado de ella durante tantos años, aun estando sola, y que siempre se hubiera preocupado tanto por hacer lo mejor para las dos… aunque Sakura no lo supiera, muchas veces, e incluso le hubiera montado escenitas de las que ahora se avergonzaba mucho.

La verdad era que nunca podría acabar de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella… y tampoco a Fujitaka. Aunque había entrado a la familia bastante tarde, aquel hombre siempre se había portado con ella como un santo —con hijastro insoportable o sin él— y como el padre que no había tenido.

Y no sólo le agradecía a la pareja que estuvieran a su lado, sino también del lado de Shaoran; del lado de los dos, aún cuando fueran unos chiquillos irresponsables la mayoría de las veces, o necesitaran tanta ayuda como fuera posible para poder ubicarse en el mundo. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko habían sido algo así como los padres de ambos, y Sakura sabía que Shaoran compartía su opinión y también les rendiría pleitesía eternamente por todo el apoyo que jamás le habían brindado.

—Mira lo que te he traído —dijo Koshi, interrumpiendo adrede sus pensamientos, quizá para que no se echara a llorar. Agitaba una caja blanca bastante grande en una de sus manos, justo frente a sus narices—. Tarta de chocolate. Acabamos de comprarla¿qué te parece si le damos el visto bueno entre los tres?

Tomoyo se sentó en el suelo y acomodó a Suri entre sus piernas, para luego comenzar a entretener a la niña con cosquillas.

—Supongo que podemos comer la tarta ahí —suspiró Sakura—. Iré a traer los platos y las…

—Tú siéntate, Sakurita —interrumpió Koshi alegremente—. Las cosas las traigo yo.

Ella sólo sonrió y le agradeció el gesto a su amigo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego, se colocó junto a Tomoyo mientras observaba a Suri estudiar atentamente uno de los pendientes que su "tía" se había quitado para enseñarle. La brillante pedrería de todos los colores hacía que los ojos ámbares de la niña relampaguearan con atención infinita y mantuviera los pequeños labios entreabiertos.

—¿Será muy ambiciosa cuando crezca? —preguntó Sakura, casi pensando en voz alta—. Parece que le gustan las alhajas.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

—No lo creo. A los bebés les llaman mucho la atención las cosas brillantes, eso es todo. —Amplió su sonrisa y tocó la nariz de Suri con el dedo índice—. Aunque lo que sí creo es que será toda una rompecorazones.

Justo en el momento en que Koshi llegaba cargado de cosas, Sakura hizo una mueca bastante chistosa. No lo dudaba ni un segundo.

—Le gustan mucho los chicos —apuntó, viendo cómo la niña rápidamente se desembarazaba de los brazos de Tomoyo para gatear hasta el rubio y pedirle que la alzara en brazos—. Siempre está persiguiéndolos…

Tomoyo se ocupó de colocar los cuatro platos y los cubiertos frente a cada uno de los comensales sentados en el suelo, porque Sakura estaba demasiado perdida en sus cavilaciones y Suri no parecía darle tregua a Koshi con tantos abrazos y arrumacos que reclamaba y él concedía sin resistirse ni un poquito.

—Apuesto a que eso es culpa de su papá.

—Sí —admitió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros y riendo suavemente ante el comentario de su amigo—. La consiente como no tienes idea, y ella queda encantada, por supuesto. Ni siquiera me hace caso cuando él llega.

—De modo que al final Shaoran resultó ser mejor padre de lo que tú pensabas¿eh? —Tomoyo acompañó sus palabras con una porción de pastel. La otra recibió el plato sonrojada.

—Bueno, sí… Bastante mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

—Ay, amiga mía, siempre te dije que eras una completa despistada. —La mirada violeta se volvió soñadora y la chica juntó sus manos como si fuera a ponerse a rezar—. ¡No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes! A mí también me gustaría tener una niña tan mona como Suri, y que Eriol la consintiera… —Hizo una cara triste—. Pero es imposible siquiera correr el riesgo: nunca se olvida de la "protección" cuando estamos juntos.

Koshi empezó a comer su parte de la tarta, compartiéndola con Suri, y Sakura se sonrojó más ante lo íntimo de la conversación, pero la gracia que le hizo el comentario pudo con ella, así que agregó:

—Te aseguro que _ahora_ nosotros tampoco lo olvidamos.

—De todos modos, supongo que lo que pasa es que Eriol no está… mentalizado —dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

—Supongo —aceptó Tomoyo, con otro suspiro—. Ya hemos hablado del tema algunas veces, y de momento no quiere ni pensar en matrimonio. Aunque a mí me gustaría tanto…

La hija de Nadeshiko guardó silencio. Tanto ella como Koshi sabían que Eriol quería mucho a su novia, pero que también quería su libertad por muchos años más. De momento, dudaban que el chico diera el brazo a torcer, salvo que no le quedaba otra opción.

—Bueno, pero él es así…

—Lo sé.

—¿Y tú qué, Sakurita¿Para cuándo te nos casas?

Ante el comentario de Koshi, la aludida sintió que se le subían todos los colores al rostro.

Hacía casi dos años que Shaoran y ella vivían juntos en el apartamento que Fujitaka les había regalado e incluso tenían una hija, pero no se había visto ninguna boda de por medio. Y es que había demasiadas cosas que hacer como para pensar en eso, se repetía constantemente… Muy poco tiempo, muchas obligaciones como para preocuparse por una ceremonia que, al fin y al cabo, no haría más que formalizar lo que ellos ya tenían.

Por mucho que a ella se le iluminaran los ojos de solo pensar en una boda.

—¿Shaoran todavía no te lo ha pedido? —interrogó Tomoyo, como si creyera que en tres semanas y media de estar ausente pudieran ocurrir milagros.

—No…

—Entonces¿por qué no se lo pides tú? —insistió su amiga, acercándose un poco y sonriéndole con entusiasmo. Probablemente estuviera imaginando ya en grabar el evento, se dijo Sakura, cohibida—. ¡Sería de lo más extravagante! Nunca he conocido a una chica que le pida matrimonio a su novio; siempre es al revés. Estaría bien cambiar el protocolo…

—Olvídalo, Tomoyo —la instó, con un ademán—. No quiero presionar a Shaoran con tonterías.

—Pero si a él le encanta que lo _presiones_ —apuntó Koshi en un divertido susurro que hizo arder las mejillas de la joven madre. Aunque no lo suficiente como otros comentarios que escuchaba a diario, siendo que convivía con una mente todavía más retorcida que la de su amigo.

—Ya tenemos suficientes cosas de las que ocuparnos como para pensar en algo así —insistió, obviando lo otro—. No me parece el momento. Además, ni siquiera es necesario.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca.

—Si tú lo dices… Pero, cambiando de tema, hay una cosa que Koshi todavía no te ha dicho.

Sakura se giró a ver a su amigo, que recién acababa su trozo de tarta y sonreía como haciéndose el interesante mientras que Suri jugueteaba con los botones dorados de su chaqueta.

—¿Y qué es?

Koshi rebuscó en su billetera luego de sacársela del bolsillo y le pasó una foto a Sakura. En ella había un chico moreno, de pelo corto y negro y exóticos ojos que oscilaban entre el verde y el gris. El tipo no estaba nada mal con la camiseta roja ajustada a sus contornos, y su sonrisa podría resultar tan encantadora como oír al flautista de Hamelin, si el observador era una rata.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Tomoyo, divertida.

—Me parece… bien. Pero bueno¿quién es?

Koshi se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos, dibujó una sonrisa arrogante y se cruzó de brazos antes de anunciar con tono solemne:

—Aki Aoyagi. —Hizo una pausa y Sakura alzó una ceja, como instándolo a que continuase—. Mi novio.

La mandíbula de la chica quedó totalmente desencajada y no pudo evitar pasar la inquieta mirada de un lado a otro; de Koshi a la foto y después de la foto a Koshi.

—Koshi y él se conocieron la semana pasada —informó Tomoyo, que obviamente había tenido esa charla con su amigo antes que ella. Y a Sakura no le extrañaba, siendo que ya no tenía tanto tiempo para estar con ellos como antes—. Al día siguiente de conocerse ya estaban saliendo juntos…

—¿Hablas en serio? —casi jadeó—. ¿De verdad que este chico _es_ tu novio?

Él asintió con la cabeza y amplió la sonrisa.

—Pues claro. ¿O qué te creías, que iba a pasarme la vida contentándome con asustar a tu querido? No, cielo. Además, Aki tiene mejor carácter.

Sakura sólo estalló en chispeantes carcajadas y se abrazó al rubio, casi aplastando a la niña entre ellos, que gruñó, celosa, al ver que su madre estaba reclamando la atención masculina que antes era suya.

—¡Dios, cómo me alegro! —rió—. ¡Creí que te nos quedabas solterona!

—Si tú lo conseguiste¿por qué no yo? Después de todo, soy más guapa.

Sakura volvió a reír, y Tomoyo la acompañó. Quizá no podía estar tanto tiempo con sus amigos como antes, ahora que tenía más obligaciones, pero definitivamente nada en su esencia había cambiado. Lo mejor de su amistad no se había ido.

Y ojalá no lo hiciera nunca.

**o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Tres cafés y tres _croissants_ para la mesa seis, por favor!

—¡Enseguida!

Shaoran se estaba durmiendo, pero se esforzó por sostener adecuadamente la bandeja llena de tazas y el platito con los _croissants_ y evitar que se cayeran al suelo. Había tenido que levantarse muy temprano aquel día, teniendo en cuenta que le tocaba ir a la universidad por la mañana, y luego había venido su trabajo en la cafetería. Desde que había empezado la jornada, no había podido parar ni un minuto, y estaba definitivamente agotado.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve yo? —le ofreció amablemente Yukito Tsukishiro, el dueño del local. Probablemente no había pasado por alto la forma en que los ojos querían cerrársele mientras caminaba—. Si quieres, puedes ir a casa ya. Sólo te quedan tres minutos para…

Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, me ocupo del pedido y me largo antes de que me mande alguna cagada. Uno más y ya¿sí?

No demasiado convencido, Yukito asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó seguir con su camino. Había contratado a Shaoran más de dos años atrás, y ambos habían creído, en un principio, que el empleo sólo se reduciría a las horas libres que el chico tuviera. No obstante, él le había pedido aumentar las horas y volverse un trabajador estable en cuanto supo que Sakura estaba embarazada y quería mudarse a vivir con ella a un apartamento.

Por supuesto, Yukito no le había negado el favor y le facilitó el primer puesto libre que tuvo en cuanto otro de los camareros renunció, y desde entonces Shaoran se dedicaba a servir. No era un trabajo sobrado en paga, pero al menos Yukito se ocupaba de que el sueldo fuera suficiente para que el chico pudiera mantenerse, aunque el mismo Shaoran no tuviera ni idea de estar recibiendo un poco más de dinero que otros empleados, pues su jefe había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para evitar que se enterase y rechazara la oferta. Y eso, sumado a las infladas propinas que recibía, hacía que pudiera vivir bastante tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, Yukito no podía evitar preocuparse un poco al ver que había días en los que el pobre muchacho parecía no dar abasto, entre la universidad y el trabajo. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera aceptaba irse más temprano, por mucho que el hombre insistiera.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo grisáceo, suspiró y se dijo que ya hacía lo que podía. Lo único que le quedaba esperar era que Shaoran encontrara algún trabajo mejor y que le fuera algo más fácil de llevar.

Shaoran llegó a la mesa seis justo antes de empezar a contar ovejas y les sonrió cortésmente y como pudo a las tres personas que tenía delante, dos de ellas chicas y el otro un tipo muy serio de gélidos ojos azules.

—¿Se les ofrece algo más? —preguntó, ahogando un bostezo. La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color le sonrió alegremente, apoyando los codos en la mesa y el rostro en las manos.

—Sí; mi amiga quiere tu número de teléfono.

La otra chica, algo más baja y con los ojos claros, se sonrojó y le reclamó a la que antes había hablado:

—¡Nakuru!

El hombre de largos cabellos casi plateados y mirada fría rodó los ojos y suspiró como si estuviera terriblemente aburrido, echándose un poco hacia atrás en su silla y cruzándose de brazos lentamente.

—Tú siempre incomodando a la gente —dijo en voz tan baja y serena que Shaoran casi ni la oyó. Sin embargo, la tal Nakuru había entendido perfectamente el mensaje y sacó pecho, orgullosa.

—Oh, vamos, no te pongas celoso porque le esté prestando un poco de atención a él —se mofó, señalando a Shaoran—. Sabes que siempre serás mi hombre, querido Yue…

"_Lo haces por ellas"_, se dijo Shaoran mentalmente, _"Es sólo un rato más y te piras a casa…"_

—Si necesitan algo más, no duden en pedirlo —anunció antes de dar media vuelta y huir disimuladamente.

—¡Eh! —oyó la voz de la chica que respondía al nombre de Nakuru—. ¿Y qué pasa con el teléfono para mi amiga…?

"_Sólo unos minutos más, y estás en casa. ¡Piensa en ello y ya verás cómo se pasan más rápido!"_

Se acercó a la barra de lustrosa madera y contempló el reloj con alegría: su turno había acabado oficialmente en ese preciso momento. Ya podía largarse a descansar, por fin, y nada le resultaba más agradable que eso.

Cansado pero feliz, descolgó la chaqueta negra del perchero y saludó a Yukito rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta y andar a paso ligero hacia la estación de autobuses, en donde había tres o cuatro personas más, esperando sentadas bajo el techo del refugio.

El autobús tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar, y Shaoran juraría haber aguantado despierto hasta entonces sólo porque las dos ancianas que estaban a su lado no paraban de hablar a los gritos sobre la vida del nieto de una de ellas. En cuanto subió, se dio cuenta de que era hora pico, porque no había un maldito sitio libre en ninguna parte. Tuvo que echarse a un lado y quedarse de pie durante gran parte del trayecto, sintiendo el suelo moverse con cada curva mal tomada y el molesto olor a vino que desprendía el hombre apretado contra él y que estaba más borracho que una cuba.

Apenas cuatro paradas después pudo sentarse, y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y alivio al apoyar su espalda contra el mullido asiento medio destartalado. Los pies le dolían una barbaridad y casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se obligó a hacerlo por temor a pasarse de estación, como ya le había ocurrido algunas veces más. Durante el primer minuto, se entretuvo leyendo las inscripciones en la parte de atrás del asiento que tenía delante, pero acabó más rápido de lo que habría deseado y entonces buscó desesperadamente algún otro tema con el que mantener su mente funcionando.

La niña sentada al otro lado del angosto pasillo viajaba con su madre, y ésta le ofreció una bolsa de alguna porquería similar a patatas fritas, para desgracia de Shaoran, que no tardó en recordar que tenía hambre suficiente como para comerse un camello. Se le hizo agua la boca de pensar en la comida que Sakura le habría preparado para cuando llegara, y sonrió con la clara idea de que su sonrisa debía ser una de esas llamadas sonrisitas estúpidas de quien va pensando en sus cosas. Pero le daba lo mismo, en realidad. Después de todo, Sakura no cocinaba siempre, pues se turnaban para hacer más llevadero el hecho de los exámenes y demás cosas, y la verdad era que le encantaban las cosas que ella cocinaba. No sabía exactamente por qué ni qué extraños condimentos aderezaban las recetas simples de aquella primeriza, pero ciertamente le resultaban poco menos que manjares.

Ah, sí, se moría de hambre. Y estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era llegar al hogar, comer un poco, y después llevarse a Sakura a la cama. Quizá no exactamente para dormir, si conseguía aguantar despierto un poco más.

Su sonrisa se amplió y cerró los ojos mientras se hundía en el asiento.

Sí, mandaría a Suri a dormir más temprano, definitivamente. La niña no iba a quejarse por un día de menos atención… O al menos eso esperaba. Y sino, tendría que aprender a conformarse…

Bostezo de por medio, Shaoran se durmió pensando en eso. Le había bastado _descansar la vista_ breves segundos para empezar a soñar, y lo realista del sueño fue lo que consiguió engañarlo, haciéndole creer que era la verdad.

Soñó que llegaba a casa completamente despabilado, conseguía dormir a su hija, y luego se ocupaba de la otra _niña_ que requería su atención y sus mimos tanto como la pequeña Suri. Soñó que Sakura lo recibía con júbilo entre sus brazos y hacían el amor hasta que la luz del amanecer se colaba por la ventana del apartamento, y sólo entonces se permitía descansar. Sólo entonces se permitía dormir, soñar, acurrucado en los brazos de su mujer hasta bien avanzada la mañana…

—Eh, muchacho, despierta.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y se sorprendió al encontrarse con el rostro de un hombre canoso a poca distancia del suyo. También notó la mano pesada del sujeto sobre su hombro cuando ésta lo zarandeó levemente, como intentando llamar su atención. En ese momento, no entendió absolutamente nada, y sólo consiguió preguntarse en dónde estaba Sakura y quién demonios lo había sacado de su tibia cama para sentarlo en un incómodo asiento de autobús.

—Esta es la última parada, así que tienes que bajar aquí, muchacho —insistió el hombre—. No puedo dejarte durmiendo dentro del autobús, por muy cómodo que estés, así que andando.

Echando una desconcertada mirada en derredor, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que estaba allí solo con el desconocido. Y sus neuronas parecieron volver a funcionar en cuanto vio que todavía traía puesto el traje que usaba en la cafetería.

—Mierda… —masculló—. No otra vez, por favor…

—Anda, levántate y tómate otro bus para irte a tu casa.

¿Qué bus? Ahora tendría que caminar, porque era demasiado tarde para encontrar ningún otro circulando.

Se levantó con pesadumbre y tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la máquina de los boletos. De nuevo se había quedado dormido, y ahora tendría que llegar andando desde la terminal hasta el apartamento, por muy cansado que estuviera luego de la universidad y del trabajo. ¿A quién le importaba eso, después de todo? Ningún ángel de la guarda bajaría del cielo para llevarlo volando a ninguna parte, y, como todo ser humano en algún momento de su vida, había aprendido a resignarse y a mover los pies cuando su cabeza fallaba.

"_Lo haces por ellas"_, se repitió para darse ánimos, al encontrarse con las calles oscuras de alrededor y la fría noche en las afueras de Tomoeda. _"Y tampoco está tan lejos, si te das prisa…"_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ansiosa, Sakura acabó de pasarse el rimel por las espesas pestañas negras y sonrió levemente al encontrarse con su rostro en el espejo. No se había puesto demasiado maquillaje —nunca lo hacía; no le gustaba—, pero el brillo de labios en una pequeña cantidad y el rimel eran suficiente para realzar sus rasgos y hacerla sentir más atractiva.

Aunque debía confesar que el leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el camisón de seda color perla que había comprado algunos días atrás también contribuían bastante.

En cuanto Eriol y Tomoyo se habían ido, bastante avanzada la noche, a Sakura se le había ocurrido dar una bienvenida algo especial a Shaoran, esperando aliviarlo un poco del cansancio que sabía que traería luego de un día tan pesado como lo era ése, todas las semanas. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, conseguiría despertarlo un poco y alegrarle la noche haciendo algo que ambos disfrutaban plenamente.

Mordiéndose el labio, se preguntó si tardaría mucho en llegar, porque normalmente cruzaba la puerta a esa hora.

Y cuando oyó el timbre, el corazón le dio un vuelco y casi corrió al recibidor, haciendo poco ruido con los pasos ligeros, descalza sobre el suelo de parqué. Probablemente Shaoran había olvidado las llaves y por eso no entraba directamente, razonó… Y qué mejor oportunidad para ella que recibirlo sin que él se lo esperara o tuviera que ir a buscarla cuando aún no estaba lista.

Pasó a un lado de Kero, que dormía plácidamente sobre un almohadón que había caído al suelo, y se acomodó un poco la ropa antes de suspirar.

Contentísima, abrió la puerta de par en par y alcanzó a ver un traje, una piel dorada, unos ojos ámbares, un remolino de pelo color chocolate y una sonrisa familiar antes de arrojarse contra aquel cuerpo fuerte y rodearlo con sus brazos. Enterró el rostro en el pecho masculino y aspiró con fuerza, queriendo guardar el aroma de su Shaoran hasta en su sangre…

Aunque rápidamente se sintió desconcertada.

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que sus cuerpos no parecían encajar tan bien como de costumbre, ni tampoco en notar que Shaoran aparentemente había usado algún perfume que ella no conocía aquel día. También le pareció extraño que tardara tanto en responder a su gesto con un beso que la hiciera derretirse y la obligara a entrar al apartamento con el empuje de su cuerpo…

Y, un momento¿el perfume que sentía no era un perfume dulzón de mujer?

¡Qué demonios estaba pasando allí!

—Sakura, cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué tal estás?

Justo cuando iba a exigir alguna explicación por lo del perfume, Sakura oyó aquello y sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar. Aquella no era la voz de Shaoran, de ninguna manera. Se parecía un poco, pero no dejaba de ser más grave. Y tenía una mezcla de acentos bastante extraña.

—Parece que se alegra mucho de verte —dijo otra voz. Era un timbre sereno y suave, además de terminantemente femenino.

Y uno que Sakura conocía lo suficiente como para que la sangre se le congelara en las venas. Porque lo había oído en muy pocas ocasiones, pero le habían bastado para amargarle la vida.

Rogó al Cielo estar equivocada mientras levantaba lentamente la cabeza, queriendo retrasar el momento… Aquello no podía ser¿verdad?

Es decir¿cuántas posibilidades había de que…?

—¿Ella es la esposa de Xiaolang, mamá? —preguntó una tercera voz, con tono infantil.

Cuando al fin sus ojos verdes salieron de la oscuridad de estar ocultos contra el ancho pecho masculino y se encontraron con otros, lamentablemente familiares, el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Al parecer, había demasiadas posibilidades de que la horrible sospecha fuera una realidad…

Porque definitivamente esa mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro no era otra que Ieran Li, que la miraba aparentemente serena, pero con un reproche relampagueante en los magníficos ojos oscuros.

Sakura entendió perfectamente aquello… y deseó desaparecer.

Porque, si aquella mujer era Ieran Li, ella obviamente tenía que haber confundido al hombre al que abrazaba con el hijo de éste. Porque aquél no era Shaoran, no, y ahora entendía por qué no encajaban y todas aquellas otras cosas que tan extrañas le habían resultado.

¡Joder, quién la mandaba a abrazar a cualquiera sin asegurarse de que no sería el padre de su novio!

—Lo… lo siento… —murmuró atropelladamente, alejándose rápidamente de Liang y notando el rostro arder mientras él la miraba muy sonriente. Al desviar la mirada, se encontró con el niño de pelo oscuro y ojos castaños que supuso sería Tao—. ¡Creí… que…!

—Creíste que era Xiaolang. —Ieran acabó la frase por ella y Sakura asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de destrabar su lengua—. Ya lo suponía. Después de todo, sería extraño que salieras a recibir a todos tus invitados con ese… —pareció buscar una palabra apropiada— _curioso_ aspecto.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro de tal manera que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Por escasos segundos había olvidado que tenía puesto un camisón con un escote importante y lleno de puntillas, y que apenas le cubría los muslos.

"_Un buen atuendo para recibir a tu novio si esperas seducirlo, pero definitivamente no el mejor para que los padres del chico te encuentren vistiendo… Sobre todo si el tipo te desnuda con la mirada y su mujer frunce el ceño levemente, pero con toda intención de aniquilarte, al notar la expresión en el rostro de su marido. Además de que los dos te considerasen una puta barata, claro está."_

Desde luego, las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Intentó cubrirse pudorosamente el escote con sus brazos y bajó la mirada hasta fijarla en sus pies antes de hacerse a un lado.

—Esto… ¿quieren pasar?

"_Por favor que no, por favor que no, por favor que no…"_

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, nos encantaría —confesó alegremente Liang. Sakura tenía ganas de arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza en un ataque de histeria cuando marido y mujer entraron al apartamento—. Vaya, qué bonito es esto.

—Es pequeño —apuntó Ieran.

Sakura se obligó a obviar el comentario y guió a la pareja y al niño silencioso hasta el salón, en donde Suri jugaba con un enorme león de peluche que Koshi le había regalado por su pasado cumpleaños.

—Siéntense. —Les indicó el amplio sofá, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlos más arriba de los pies, y supuso el momento en que hicieron caso a sus palabras—. Y-yo voy a traer algo p-para beber…

Rápidamente huyó a la cocina, sin siquiera esperar alguna respuesta, y apoyó las manos en el frío mármol de la mesada para tranquilizarse en cuanto llegó. Tenía la cara tan caliente como si la hubiera metido dentro del microondas que había a su derecha y las piernas le temblaban. ¿Por qué los padres de Shaoran estaban allí, y por qué demonios habían tenido que presentarse justo cuando ella estaba menos… presentable?

Acordándose hasta de los abuelos de Murphy, volvió a erguirse tan dignamente como pudo y fue como un torbellino hasta su habitación para ponerse la delicada bata que hacía juego con el camisón. No se molestaría en cambiarse de ropa, total ya la habían visto y tenían una idea de ella lo suficientemente sólida como para hacerlos cambiar de opinión con sus usuales vaqueros y camiseta, pero sí necesitaba algo que la cubriera un poco más de ciertas miradas que prefería ignorar.

Algo más segura que antes, volvió a la cocina, sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y preparó tres tazas de café, que bien podría haberse bebido ella sola, aunque fuera para quedar grogui. También decidió aprovechar la mitad del pastel de chocolate que quedaba de aquella tarde, así que cortó tres porciones y las puso en los respectivos platos.

Nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta se encontró con que Ieran estaba orgullosamente sentada en su sofá como si fuera una reina sobre un trono, irguiéndose, imponente, en aquel espacio como si lo considerase suyo y quisiera dejárselo bien claro. Liang, por su parte, estaba a su lado, pero entretenido con Suri, que obviamente se llevaba de maravilla con él por el simple hecho de ser más hombre que su madre y su abuela juntas. Tao estudiaba con curiosidad todo lo que hacía la niña y reía de vez en cuando alguno de sus gestos torpes.

—He traído un poco de café, jugo y tarta de chocolate —anunció, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no denotar ni una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz, aunque sólo fuera para demostrarle a Ieran Li que podía con ella y su reto de ama y señora—. No sabía que iban a venir, así que no tenía nada preparado, salvo la cena… ¿Quieren comer algo? —dudó—. Hice…

—Ya hemos cenado —interrumpió la mujer— en un restaurante que encontramos por aquí cerca.

"_¿Y pensaste que Meiling era una víbora…? Seguro que ahora conoces la diferencia entre odiar a alguien por ser una celosa y sufrir el acoso de una culebra genuina… ¡en tu propia casa!"_

—Gracias de todas formas, preciosa —añadió Liang, y Sakura no supo si agradecer el comentario o esconderse. ¿No podía llamarla de alguna otra manera que enfureciera más a su esposa?

¡Joder con el tipo!

—Y… eh… ¿Están de visita en Japón? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué decir para romper el silencio.

—Venimos a ver a Xiaolang —anunció Ieran serenamente, clavando sus ojos en ella con toda la elegancia y altanería de una mujer noble, haciendo sentir a Sakura una hoja al viento en pleno otoño—. Tenemos una charla pendiente _con nuestro hijo_, y qué mejor que conversar personalmente con él.

—Ya veo…

Sakura apuró el café de un solo trago, sin importarle cuán caliente estuviera o la forma en que su garganta se resentía. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar sobre qué querían hablar con Shaoran, porque la mirada de aquella mujer le daba a entender sin palabras que no diría nada más, al considerar que traspasarle esa información a ella sería una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Pero… diablos. Le resultaba todavía más difícil de lo que había creído tener que ignorar sus comentarios ponzoñosos. Al fin y al cabo¿qué derechos podía reclamar aquella mujer sobre _su_ novio o sobre _su_ casa, siendo que era la primera visita que hacía luego de más de dos años? Porque incluso el asunto de Suri había reflectado en la vida de los padres de Shaoran en forma de una llamada telefónica y unos cuantos regalos enviados por correo aéreo, pero no más.

—¿En dónde está Xiaolang? —preguntó suavemente Tao.

Eso mismo se preguntaba Sakura. Hacía rato que tendría que estar en casa, y todavía no había llegado. Probablemente se le había hecho tarde por algún motivo, pensó con angustia. Ojalá volviera pronto. Aquella mujer y Liang eran sus padres, y tenía que saber tratarlos mejor que ella¿cierto…?

De acuerdo, no estaba muy segura de eso.

—Estará por llegar —le dijo, intentando sonar tan alegremente como pudo—. Tú debes de ser el famoso Tao… Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Los ojos de miel del niño se iluminaron con un entusiasmo que su semblante serio no conseguía disimular. A Sakura le resultaba más que obvio que la sola idea de que su hermano se acordara de él lo llenaba de orgullo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad —le aseguró, esbozando una sonrisa y apoyando las manos en sus propias rodillas para inclinarse un poco y quedar a una altura similar a la de él. Se alegraba de poder tener alguien con quien hablar tranquilamente; tanto, que casi había olvidado la presencia de los dos adultos… Y la verdad es que entendió perfectamente que Shaoran se sintiera tan a gusto con el niño en Italia—. Siempre está haciendo comentarios de ti y lamentándose por no haber traído ninguna foto tuya para que yo pudiera conocerte. Eres tal y como te imaginaba… aunque algo mayor.

Tao también parecía sentirse bastante cómodo, porque le sonrió alegre y orgullosamente a la vez mientras sacaba un poco de pecho y declaraba solemnemente:

—Es que ya tengo nueve años.

—¡Nueve! —repitió Sakura, como si aquello fuera una auténtica maravilla—. ¡Entonces eres todo un hombre!

—Dentro de poco, seré tan alto como mi hermano.

—No, tú serás más alto que él.

—¿Más alto?

—Sí, y más guapo. De hecho, estoy pensando en cambiar de hermano —añadió jocosamente, contagiando al niño de su buen humor.

—¿Y crees que…?

—Tao —interrumpió Liang—, deja de molestar a Sakura.

El niño sólo suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, enfurruñado. A Sakura le dio un poco de pena, pero Shaoran ya le había dicho que las cosas eran así siempre. Lo único que se le ocurrió para dejar algo conforme al niño y no retrucar al padre al mismo tiempo fue sentarse en el sofá individual que había justo al lado de Tao, y desde donde, de paso, también podía vigilar los inquietos movimientos de Suri en el regazo de Liang y sus constantes intentos de huida para la exploración del territorio.

El hombre pareció seguir su mirada en algún momento, porque volvió a reparar en Suri luego de tres segundos de no prestarle atención, y la estudió atentamente.

—Cómo se parece a ti esta niña —comentó, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, después alzó la mirada y la clavó en Sakura—. Oye, entre nosotros… —dijo bajito— Xiaolang es realmente el padre¿verdad?

Tao arqueó una ceja, sin entender el comentario, y Sakura por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva. De nuevo sintió que se le incendiaba el rostro.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —jadeó.

Liang no pareció darle demasiada importancia al comentario, porque se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Bueno, es que nunca se sabe con estas cosas. Madre solo puede haber una, pero padre… —Sonrió con toda la confianza del mundo en la breve pausa y añadió—: Aunque, pensándolo bien, supongo que tampoco tendrías motivos para buscar nada en otra parte. Al fin y al cabo, Xiaolang es hijo mío.

Completamente abochornada, Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lo apoyó en ellas, deseando desvanecerse en el aire por enésima vez en menos de una hora. Nunca había imaginado que tratar con sus suegros podía ser una tarea tan complicada y vergonzosa a la vez.

Quizá en otra vida había sido una persona ruin y ahora era castigada. Porque estaba segura de sufrir una tortura peor que convertirse en cualquier animal en esos momentos. Los animales no tenían que soportar a sus suegros, pensó con frustración. ¡Ellos sí sabían lo que era la buena vida!

—Mamá, cuidado con…

—¡Oh!

—…Suri.

Al oír la suave advertencia de Tao, el suspiro de Ieran y el nombre de su hija, Sakura alzó la cabeza con horror… Y se puso mortalmente pálida al ver el panorama ante sus ojos.

Al parecer, Suri había escapado de los brazos de Liang en cuando éste y la propia Sakura se distrajeron, y llegado hasta donde estaba tranquilamente sentada la mujer para derramar la taza de café sobre el hermoso y fino vestido blanco de corte chino, lleno de preciosos hilos dorados, rosas y rojos que dibujaban flores de loto y ribetes brillantes.

—Vaya por Dios —murmuró Liang al ver la mancha oscura extendiéndose sobre la carísima tela.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para tomar en brazos a Suri, temerosa de que la mirada de Ieran acabara por fulminar a la risueña criatura, y se mordió la boca pensando que aquella mancha no parecía ser de las que se quitaban.

—Iré a buscar algo para limpiarla —dijo, saliendo disparada hacia la cocina—. Mierda, mierda, mierda… —murmuró—. ¡Yo creí que sería una noche memorable, pero no porque todo saliera mal!

Suri miró el rostro lívido de su madre sin entender absolutamente nada, y también siguió atentamente todos los movimientos de sus manos al rebuscar en las alacenas y otros sitios a los que ella no llegaría hasta dentro de muchos años de tomar sopa. Parecía incluso más nerviosa que cuando se paseaba por todos lados sin dejar de repetir _"¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!"_ o cuando llegaba algún papel metido en un sobre cada dos meses.

Sakura se apartó el pelo de la cara y quiso echarse a llorar de rabia en cuanto comprobó que no había ningún tipo de producto de limpieza entre sus cosas que pudiera acabar con una mancha como ésa. Probablemente había visto alguno de esos detergentes en casa de su madre, pensó, y el recuerdo la habría confundido… ¡Mierda!

Dio un salto en su sitio al oír una llave en la cerradura de la puerta y se le iluminó el rostro de forma instantánea¡tenía que ser Shaoran!

Nuevamente voló hasta la entrada y, efectivamente, se topó con su rostro cansado. Tenía el aspecto de quien acababa de correr la maratón… dos veces. Pero necesitaba su ayuda más que en ningún otro momento.

—¡Shaoran, por favor, te necesito!

Luego de haber tenido que caminar tanto para llegar al apartamento, lo único que Shaoran quería era una silla para sentarse, porque casi no se aguantaba en pie. Sin embargo, una tensa Sakura salió de repente a su encuentro con Suri en brazos y lo miró con una súplica en los ojos verdes que él no entendió…

Hasta que la niña tironeó de uno de los pequeños cordeles que ataban ambos extremos de la bata y ésta se abrió, presentándole el delicioso cuerpo de su madre apenas cubierto por un camisón de seda del color de una perla.

Y él podía estar muy cansado, pero aquélla era una promesa demasiado tentadora como para poder ignorarla. Sobre todo si ella se había preparado especialmente para esperarlo, como supuso que había hecho.

Sakura se quedó algo atontada cuando vio que él se pasaba la lengua por los labios y le recorría el cuerpo con una mirada tan hambrienta que juraría que podría haberla dejado sin una sola prenda encima en ese mismo instante. Recién se sobresaltó al sentir que era acorralada contra una de las paredes del pasillo y luego la boca de Shaoran devoraba la suya con ansias.

¿Y ahora qué le había dicho para ponerlo así?

Sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Tampoco era que le resultara molesto que Shaoran se portara de aquella forma, desde luego.

De hecho, el mundo a su alrededor acababa de convertirse en una nebulosa sin sentido alguno y sin posibilidad alguna de hacerse sitio en su mente.

—Yo también te necesito —lo oyó murmurar contra su boca. Sakura suspiró de gusto cuando los labios que la torturaban comenzaron a desperdigar besos sobre su mentón y su cuello—. Llevemos a Suri a dormir para que te demuestre cuánto.

—Cariño…

—Maldición, no me llames así o te juro que te quedas sin ese camisón en menos de tres segundos… Aunque me da pena dejarte sin él, si te molestaste en elegirlo para mí… Porque lo elegiste para mí¿no?

Sakura sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él trazó con su lengua el camino entre la base de su cuello y su oído.

—_Cariño_, sí.

Él casi le arranca la fina bata con aquel tirón, pero, por suerte, sólo consiguió apartarla lo suficiente como para descubrir sus hombros. Aún con Suri en brazos, ella se estremeció de necesidad y no hubo una idea más agradable en su mente que la de hacer el amor en el pasillo, en ese mismo instante. Tan sólo bastaría con que se deslizaran lentamente hasta el suelo, se recostaran, y después…

—Abueeelo… —dijo lentamente la niña, intentando escabullirse de entre sus padres, que ya empezaban a portarse de esa forma extraña tan habitual, sobre todo de por las noches—. Abuelo…

Sakura se puso rígida al oír aquello, y de pronto recordó las _encantadoras_ visitas que aún estaban en el salón, esperándola.

—Shaoran, espera un momento…

—Qué más da, por otro hijo no pasa nada.

—No es eso. —Suavemente, forcejeó con él para que dejara de besarle el hombro izquierdo—. Escúchame, es importante.

A regañadientes, él se separó de ella para mirarla con los ojos envueltos en llamas. Tenía la respiración algo agitada, la boca entreabierta y los labios enrojecidos y húmedos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó en un tono lánguido que era lo mismo que una súplica por no extender demasiado la charla.

Sakura suspiró, molesta ante la certeza de tener que rechazarlo. Y luego volvió a recuperar todo el nerviosismo que había olvidado con tantos mimos.

—Shaoran, tus padres están aquí —susurró, y notó que él la miraba con cierta incredulidad y muchas ganas de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes, probablemente pensando que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto—. ¡Es en serio! —le aseguró—. Escucha, prometo usar este camisón todos los días de mi vida si me salvas de ellos.

—Preferiría que no usaras nada…

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y Shaoran entendió que no estaba bromeando. Y entonces también se alarmó bastante.

—¿De verdad que mis padres están aquí?

—Sí. En el salón. Y quieren hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No tengo idea.

Desconcertado, se separó de Sakura y notó que ésta se quedaba inmóvil contra la pared, pensando en alguna cosa que la preocupaba. Probablemente sus padres, se dijo, sin que le extrañara ni un poquito, cuando conseguían incomodarlo incluso a él, que era su hijo.

La idea de que ella hubiera tenido que soportar comentarios que prefería no imaginarse hizo que se sintiera culpable, e, intentando reconfortarla, tiró de su muñeca para acercarla hacia sí.

—De acuerdo, voy a ayudarte. Pero que conste que tomo tu palabra en cuanto a lo del camisón —bromeó.

Sakura sonrió un poco, sintiéndose aliviada, y siguió a Shaoran por el pasillo en cuanto éste comenzó a andar, todavía agarrando su muñeca.

Cuando ambos se asomaron, las tres personas en el salón se giraron a verlos. Ieran permaneció impertérrita, Liang sonrió un poco más que antes, y a Tao sólo le faltaba saltar de felicidad. Pronto el niño se acercó a ellos y miró ansiosamente a su hermano mayor.

—H-hola —le dijo nerviosamente, sin saber de qué forma comportarse. Había insistido tanto a sus padres para que le permitieran viajar a Japón con ellos, y ahora no tenía idea de lo que hacer, pensó con enfado.

—Dios, cuánto has crecido —murmuró Shaoran, sonriendo ampliamente y reprimiendo el impulso de darle un abrazo por temor a que Tao se sintiera incómodo—. No parece que sólo tuvieras nueve años.

Sakura notó fácilmente la forma en que a Tao se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto Shaoran dio muestras de saber la edad que tenía, y también notó que el propio Shaoran estaba a un paso de saludar a su hermanito como quería pero no se atrevía a hacer.

Pensando que los dos se estaban portando como dos miedosos, le dio un tirón en la mano a su novio y le señaló con los ojos al niño para darle a entender que él estaba esperando alguna muestra de afecto por su parte.

Tentando a la suerte, Shaoran finalmente se atrevió a abrazar a Tao, y, aunque al principio éste se quedó completamente quieto, fue aflojando los músculos poco a poco, una vez que la sorpresa se iba mitigando, y acabó por posar tímidamente las manos en la espalda de su hermano.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha, y tuvo que agarrar un poco más fuertemente a Suri, que comenzaba a quejarse y se inclinaba hacia delante, con los brazos extendidos, queriendo alcanzar a su padre para reclamarlo ante la llegada del intruso.

"_Igual que tú"_, recordaba que le había dicho Tomoyo una vez, riendo, _"es tan celosa con él que no quiere compartirlo con nadie… Ni aunque sea su madre."_

Y vaya que resultaba molesta con eso en algunas ocasiones, pensó, rodando los ojos. En esas ocasiones en las que prefería que en el apartamento no se admitieran bebés por varias horas y que su hija no se pareciera tanto a ella.

Sakura observó a Shaoran caminar hacia el sofá, seguramente para hablar con sus padres, y prefirió retirarse algunos minutos y darles algo de intimidad.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir —le dijo, recibiendo amplios pucheros como respuesta—. Mañana ya podrás aprovecharte de tu padre cuanto quieras.

Suri protestó un poco mientras Sakura caminaba hacia la habitación, pero la niña tenía tanto sueño que tampoco se resistió excesivamente, aunque su madre tuvo que pasar alrededor de diez minutos de pie junto a la cuna, vigilándola para que no se le ocurriera escaparse o no se echara a llorar.

Y cuando al fin de durmió y ella regresó al salón, notó que todo el mundo estaba sentado y en silencio, como esperando algo. Sakura miró la escena bastante desconcertada y temió que hubieran hablado de algo grave mientras no estaba, pero pronto el temor fue desvanecido por una sonrisa tranquila de parte de Shaoran, que la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un leve gesto de su cabeza.

—No queríamos empezar sin ti —le explicó en cuanto se hubo acomodado—, así que preferimos esperarte para hablar.

Y Sakura supo perfectamente, por la cara extremadamente seria de Ieran Li, que su hijo la había obligado a esperarla.

Con esa idea en mente, reprimió la sonrisa orgullosa que quiso escapar de sus labios y permaneció tan tranquila como aquella mujer. Porque los puntos ya estaban sobre las íes.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos —empezó Liang—, podemos hablar de lo que nos concierne. Veníamos a hacerte una oferta que seguro te gustará, Xiaolang.

—Y que te sacará de tu apuro económico —añadió Ieran, ganándose una mirada ceñuda de su hijo.

—No tengo ningún apuro económico, mamá. Vivimos perfectamente con lo que gano en la cafetería de Yukito.

—Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? —insistió la mujer—. Ahora las cosas van sobre ruedas porque solo sois tres, pero ¿qué pasa si ella se queda embarazada de nuevo? —Sakura se mordió la lengua con rabia contenida al notar la mirada disimuladamente desdeñosa de Ieran pasearse tranquilamente desde sus pies hasta la cabeza—. Ya ha ocurrido una vez, y tampoco lo esperabas. De hecho, por eso estás metido en este brete.

—¿Te parece que estoy metido en un lío? —espetó Shaoran—. Me voy de Italia para volver con Sakura, me mudo con ella, tenemos una hija, y tú, en vez de alegrarte, me hablas de ello como si fuera lo mismo que estar encerrado en el infierno. —Desvió la furibunda mirada ámbar hacia la ventana del salón y respiró hondo—. Y encima lo dices como si fuera culpa de mi… —pareció pensárselo— novia.

—En todo caso —interfirió Liang—, la oferta te resultaría muy favorable. Escucha —se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre las piernas y mirándolo atentamente—, hemos pensado que estaría bien abrir una sucursal en Japón, y nos gustaría que fueras quien la dirigiera.

El chico miró a su padre con la misma sorpresa que Sakura.

—¿Yo? —dudó—. ¿Qué puedo saber yo de dirigir empresas?

Liang hizo un ademán que solicitaba restarle importancia al detalle de que Shaoran no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer algo así y se cruzó de piernas relajadamente.

—Bah, si a tu edad sabes dirigir un hogar, también podrás con eso. Estoy seguro de que no meterás la pata, y, además, las decisiones más importantes las tomaremos nosotros. Tú acatarías órdenes.

—Ganarías mucho dinero con el puesto, Xiaolang.

—Pero ¿y por qué yo¿No sería mejor que dejaras a cargo a alguien que tuviera cierta experiencia…?

—Porque eres nuestro hijo y nos gustaría ayudarte en algo. —Liang se removió en el sofá como si estuviera incómodo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era algo más ronca que antes—. Fujitaka me dijo el otro día, por teléfono, que él os había regalado este apartamento, y también que trabajas en una condenada cafetería.

—No nos parece adecuado algo así para ti. No somos pobres y tú no vas a serlo tampoco, así que es hora de actuar para remediar la situación —acotó Ieran—. Eres un Li, y no puedes conformarte con tan poca cosa.

Sakura advirtió que la mandíbula de Shaoran se tensaba, así que disimuladamente le dio la mano como pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia y no soltara ningún improperio, al menos hasta que estuvieran ellos solos. Ahora entendía perfectamente a qué se refería él siempre que citaba aquello del honor familiar y lo importante que era la cuestión para sus padres…

Era necesario mantener la paz antes de que el chico saltara del sofá y sacara a los adultos de su casa a empujones, pensó, de modo que decidió intervenir y dar por terminada la conversación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde como para poder actuar.

—Lo pensaremos —dijo suavemente—. Hablaremos sobre el tema y les daremos una respuesta lo antes posible… Pero no ahora. Ha sido un día muy largo —añadió, con la esperanza de que captaran el mensaje.

Liang suspiró y se puso de pie. Ieran lo imitó, y Tao, que se había mantenido muy quieto y atento a la conversación sin decir ni pío, fue el último en levantarse del sofá.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo para estar aquí, así que procurad decidiros antes de que volvamos a Italia.

—Mañana tendremos la respuesta —aseguró Sakura.

—Perfecto. Pasaremos por aquí a la misma hora que hoy.

Shaoran únicamente asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida mientras miraba fijamente el suelo, así que sólo fue Sakura quien se puso de pie y acompañó a sus invitados hasta la puerta del apartamento. Liang la hizo reír con alguna tontería antes de irse, Ieran la saludó con una furibunda mirada que se disfrazaba de frialdad y Tao le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo cuando ella se inclinó para abrazarlo. Cerró lentamente la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera, sintiendo un poco de frío traspasar la fina tela de la bata, y suspiró.

Cuando, algunos minutos después, volvió al salón, notó que Shaoran no estaba allí. Lo encontró en el balcón, de pie y con los brazos y el abdomen apoyados sobre la barandilla, los ojos ámbares fijos en las luces de la ciudad y en el cielo nocturno. La visita de sus padres no le había resultado nada agradable, para variar, y si no al menos lo mantenía con la mente ocupada. Se mordió la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos e intentó volver por donde había venido para darle algún tiempo más de reflexión antes de preguntarle nada. Los pies descalzos ya habían girado cuando oyó su voz suave unos metros más lejos.

—Sakura¿adónde crees que vas?

—Yo… creí que querías estar solo un rato.

—No. Ven aquí.

De reojo, Shaoran vio que se acercaba a paso lento y tímido hasta donde él estaba y luego también se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón.

Las luces de colores de los carteles se reflejaban en sus ojos verdes, y la misma brisa fresca que puso la carne de gallina a la chica también agitaba el pelo castaño claro suavemente. Parecía mucho más serena que cuando recién la había conocido, pensó mientras examinaba sus rasgos, y no cabía duda de que los años transcurridos, aunque no fueran muchos, habían jugado un papel importantísimo en su personalidad y la habían hecho madurar hasta dejarla justo en su punto, tanto exterior como interiormente, a veces niña y a veces mujer.

—¿Tú que opinas, Sak? —le preguntó suavemente.

—¿Sobre la propuesta de tus padres?

—Sí.

—Yo la aceptaría.

Shaoran notó que ella tenía los hombros tensos y el mentón erguido, mirándolo valientemente pero con una duda en los ojos que él supo que se debía a no saber de qué forma podría reaccionar. Porque Sakura lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no quería aceptar esa oferta, por muy tentadora que pareciese.

—Sabes que lo hacen por orgullo —le dijo, y la chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, muy seria—. ¿Por qué crees, entonces, que nos conviene aceptar lo que mis padres puedan ofrecernos?

Sakura suspiró, como para tomar fuerzas, y después giró el rostro hacia él. Una delicada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando arrastró su mano por la barandilla hasta alcanzar la suya y posarse sobre ella.

—Si crees que de verdad puedes con todo tú solo, sin recibir la ayuda de nadie, entonces está bien —susurró, sin dejar de sonreír con calma—. Si de verdad no te importa dormir tan pocas horas al día, está bien. Si de verdad no crees que sería lo mejor, está bien. Sabes que confío en tu criterio, de todas formas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero, si quieres saber lo que pienso… entonces te diré que creo que lo mejor para todos sería dejarlos irse con la conciencia tranquila.

—¿Dices que debería hacerles el favor de que no se sientan culpables¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso, si sólo se interesan en mí para impedirme manchar el solemne apellido de la familia Li?

Sakura pudo ver el dolor y el resentimiento en sus ojos, aunque se esforzara por mantener la voz firme y no hacer ningún tipo de gesto. Pero no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás, si estaba en juego algo que a ella le parecía tan importante como la propia salud de él, y, en segundo lugar, la familia.

Aunque después recibiera una montaña diaria de miradas desdeñosas por parte de su suegra al ver que no se esfumaba y seguía siendo tan poca cosa para su hijo, o que Liang corriera el riesgo de ser asesinado a manos del propio Shaoran si éste llegaba a darse cuenta de alguna de las miraditas que, ahora que ella contaba con veinte años, le regalaba. Soportar esas pequeñas cosas no eran nada en comparación a lo difícil que resultaría irse a dormir sabiendo que él nunca acabaría de hacer las paces con la pareja, o que había rechazado por ello la posibilidad de cargar con menos presiones en una vida ligeramente más cómoda, aunque él se creyera infalible.

Así pues, se le acercó un poco más y le dijo:

—Porque, después de todos, ellos siguen siendo tus padres. A su manera peculiar —continuó, haciendo una pequeña mueca—, te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Aunque sólo sea por no iniciar una guerra que acabará perjudicándonos a todos, aceptemos la propuesta. Será lo mejor.

Shaoran sintió que la presión sobre sus hombros desaparecía y una lenta sonrisa se fue extendiendo por sus labios. No le cabía dentro de la cabeza cómo era posible que Sakura pensara bien de sus padres, cuando ella los sufría probablemente incluso más que él, pero parecía tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo y había tanta preocupación y anhelo en los ojos esmeraldinos que consideró una insensatez la posibilidad de retrucarla, cuando ella no temía llevar las riendas de la situación e imponerse si lo consideraba necesario, por motivos que, aunque escapan a su entendimiento, Shaoran no tacharía de absurdos.

Después de todo, eran los motivos de Sakura.

—Tendré que confiar en ti.

Como regalo, ella le dio una risita suave y lo arrastró, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa, hasta donde habían colocado la mecedora de mimbre que solía ayudar mucho a la hora de conseguir que Suri se durmiera.

—Espérame aquí —le indicó, una vez que él se hubo sentado, y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando Sakura volvió, lo hizo trayendo consigo el último trozo de tarta que quedaba. Tan cariñosa como se mostraba aquellas veces en las que se parecía más a una niña, se sentó en sus rodillas y se acomodó antes de separar un pedacito de tarta con el pequeño tenedor plateado.

—Es de chocolate —le dijo alegremente, acercando la porción a boca del chico—, justo como te gusta. Tienes suerte de que te guardara algo. Tomoyo y Koshi la trajeron hoy, cuando vinieron de visita.

—¿Tomoyo y Koshi estuvieron aquí?

—Sí, y ahora come.

Shaoran cedió a sus exigencias sin oponerse, dejando que le diera de comer como si no supiera usar un tenedor. Ciertamente le encantaba que ella se portara así, y agradecía que ocurriese cada vez más a menudo, conforme Sakura iba adaptándose a su presencia y percibiéndola a niveles más profundos con el paso de los días y los meses, hasta que por fin el hecho de encontrarse en prácticamente todo lo que hicieran, aunque estuvieran separados, fuera tan normal como respirar.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, sus vidas llevaban desde el primer momento en que se encontraron intentando fundirse.

Suspiró largamente y clavó los ojos en el rostro de Sakura en cuanto ella hubo acabado de obligarlo a comer y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucando su cuerpo entero contra él. Estaba tan tranquila y sonriente… tan igual y tan distinta de como la recordaba. Probablemente porque aquella chica en conjunto era todo un caleidoscopio de personalidades, pensó. Y absolutamente todas conseguían volverlo loco.

A tal punto de maldecir interiormente el estar lo suficientemente cansado como para poder ponerle un dedo encima en ese momento, o, de otra forma, no dudaba que ya estaría acabando lo que habían empezado en el pasillo. Sin preocuparse por nada más que hacerle el amor bajo el cielo nocturno de la forma más concienzuda, lenta y placentera que pudiera.

—Shaoran…

—¿Hummm?

Ella se acomodó un poco mejor, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y él enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino.

—¿Puedo decirte algo sin temor a que te enfades?

—Depende —murmuró, divertido, aunque con la certeza de no poder enfadarse por ninguna cosa en ese preciso instante.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. —Sakura suspiró—. Tu madre me pone histérica.

Shaoran se rió un poco. No era ninguna noticia inesperada.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Se supone que debería extrañarme? —Se encogió de hombros—. Incluso a mí me pone nervioso.

—Pero a mí me detesta.

Él chasqueó la lengua y añadió en tono jocoso:

—Sí, también lo he notado. Tú sólo ignórala, y puede que un día de estos se aburra de odiarte tanto.

—De todas formas, ella es un ejemplo para mí. —Sakura sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que él la miraba con una ceja alzada y cara de intriga. Luego volvió a cerrarlos y se acostó de nuevo en el hombro masculino—. ¡Es el perfecto ejemplo de suegra que yo no quiero ser! —rió—. Me ha servido para ser más cuidadosa, y he pensado que, en cuanto Suri traiga a algún chico a casa, no pienso portarme de esa forma.

Shaoran frunció el ceño levemente ante el último comentario. ¿Cómo que Suri traería chicos a casa¡Ja, eso estaba por verse!

—Ya estás haciendo planes para el futuro —fingió quejarse, intentando olvidar aquella molesta idea o el impulso de ir desde ya a comprar algún rifle para mantener alejados a los seguros pretendientes que la pequeña tendría—. Todavía somos muy jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas… Te queda mucho para ser suegra¿no crees?

Sobre todo si él se ocupaba de que no hubiera chicos, pensó orgullosamente… Y bien dispuesto a llevar a cabo su idea.

—Está bien pensar a futuro. Todo el mundo lo hace —murmuró Sakura—. Por ejemplo, hoy conversé con Tomoyo sobre eso.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que quiere casarse. —Shaoran no pasó por alto el hecho de que a ella se le colorearan las mejillas y sonriera soñadoramente mientras jugueteaba con uno de los botones de su camisa—. Estuvimos hablando del tema con ella y Koshi bastante tiempo, e incluso nos pusimos a imaginar los vestidos de boda y las decoraciones —añadió con unas suaves risitas.

De repente, Shaoran sintió que algo hacía "clic" dentro de su cabeza, como si dos piezas de un puzzle encajaran. Sólo fue un segundo. Un simple impulso que llegó a su mente como un rayo en el momento en que oyó las palabras de la chica y descubrió el matiz de ensueño en cada una de las letras.

El universo parecía girar en perfecta armonía con todo mientras recordaba un montón de cosas. Todo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo en el momento en que se vio de nuevo en Italia, perdido. En el momento en que recordó que su hogar estaba con Sakura.

Y que todavía no había hecho una cosa.

En el mismo relámpago de claridad y con una única idea en su mente, preguntó:

—¿Y tú, quieres casarte?

Sakura sintió que se congelaba en su sitio al oír a Shaoran decir aquello. Por un momento, pensó que sus oídos la habían engañado. Pero se dio cuenta de que en verdad él había hablado al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su mirada intensa y su tranquila sonrisa de satisfacción iluminándole el rostro. El pulso se le aceleró, entendiendo que aquellas palabras encerraban infinidad de cosas más que una simple pregunta.

En esas palabras y esa expresión, se dijo, se encerraba una promesa. La promesa de toda una vida que anhelaba a tal punto que habría podido echarse a llorar de felicidad si no estuviera tan asombrada.

Con el corazón galopando dentro del pecho y los ojos verdes acuosos, balbuceó:

—¿M-me estás pidiendo… l-lo que creo que m-me estás pidiendo?

Shaoran sólo curvó un poquito más los labios hacia arriba, y ella ni siquiera necesitó agregar la palabra "conmigo" a la pregunta que él había hecho.

Y él tampoco necesitó que ella le dijera que sí en cuanto los delicados brazos le rodearon la nuca y la respiración de Sakura se convirtió en una caricia contra su cuello.

Ya casi no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, después de todo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

­—Pásatelo bien, Tomoyo.

Sakura Li cortó la comunicación luego de aquellas palabras, todavía sonriendo al recordar el motivo de la llamada de su amiga. La muy desgraciada al fin le había echado el lazo a su noviecito y conseguido convencerlo para que se casaran, y ahora disfrutaban de su Luna de Miel en Hawai. Sakura todavía no podía creérselo, aunque, si lo pensaba objetivamente, tampoco era demasiado extraño que hubieran acabado así, después de la escenita que, ayudada por Koshi, había montado su amiga a Eriol una semana antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo, haciendo que prácticamente no le quedara otro remedio que aceptar…

Sonriendo, se preguntó si Koshi se valdría de los mismos métodos con su novio.

El timbre sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y ella se preguntó quién podría ser a esa hora, si no esperaban a nadie hasta la noche. Extrañada, caminó hasta el recibidor.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, Tao se encontró con la mujer de treinta y tres años que aparentaba mucho menos, en realidad, por lo juvenil de su aspecto. Apenas se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo castaño, que le llegaba a los hombros en puntas rizadas brillantes como destellos de oro, y, por supuesto, su rostro también seguía teniendo aquella expresión de desconcierto tan aniñada y graciosa.

—¿Sí? —la oyó preguntar, obviamente sin reconocerlo, y él contuvo unas risas.

—Soy yo, Tao.

Sakura abrió los ojos verdes como platos ante aquella declaración. Estaba más que enterada de que el "pequeño" Tao iba a hacerles una visita, luego de pasar varios años en el extranjero, viajando, y se había quedado de piedra al ver lo mucho que había cambiado.

A los veintiún años, Tao era mucho más alto que la última vez que lo vio, cuando él tenía todavía quince. Su rostro ya no tenía aires de niño, y Sakura debía admitir que se parecía más a Ieran de lo que había creído en un principio, ahora que los rasgos se habían endurecido y desarrollado por completo.

—Madre mía —jadeó—, sí que ha pasado el tiempo¿eh? —El chico sonrió y entonces ella recordó que todavía seguían en la puerta y que su invitado sostenía un pesado bolso de viaje en una de sus manos—. ¡Ah, lo siento, pasa, por favor…!

Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, y Tao le agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de internarse en el pasillo, desconocido para él. Su hermano y la esposa de éste habían vendido, algunos años atrás, su primer apartamento, porque necesitaban algo más de espacio, ahora que no había sólo una niña, sino dos. Y él no llegó a conocer la nueva casa. Únicamente él y Shaoran se habían visto en algún otro lugar ocasionalmente, pero tampoco demasiadas veces en los últimos seis años, pues estaba siempre de viaje.

Había visitado tantos sitios como pudo, de la India hasta Gran Bretaña, Sudáfrica, Canadá, Brasil, Egipto, Australia o Polonia, y lo había disfrutado plenamente. Nunca le había gustado estar en su casa, de modo que había salido de allí en cuanto pudo. Y nunca se le pasaba por la cabeza que aquello hubiera sido una equivocación, desde luego y pese a todas las dificultades que podía acarrear una vida tan poco sedentaria.

—¡No lo entiendo, papá! —oyó quejarse a una vocecita, seguramente proveniente de la habitación a la cual su cuñada lo conducía.

En cuanto se asomaron tras el umbral, Tao descubrió a la niña sentada en el suelo, con una libreta cuadriculada entre las manos y cara de fastidio. Parecía muy enfadada por algo.

—Tranquila —le dijo Shaoran, que estaba frente a ella—, no es tan difícil si te acostumbras. A Suri no le costó tanto, después de todo…

—¡A Suri se le dan muy bien las Matemáticas!

Sakura rió dentro de su cabeza, conteniéndose de lanzar una pequeña carcajada. En eso, la pequeña Jun había salido a ella, a diferencia de su hermana, que era todo un genio de los números.

Disimulando un sonrojo al pensar en el tema, se preguntó qué pasaría con el tercer hijo en camino —y del cual aún no le había hablado a nadie—. Todavía guardaba la esperanza de que esta vez sí fuera un niño…

Carraspeó para sacar a padre e hija de la misma historia de siempre, y ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se agitaran suavemente los mechones de cabello castaño oscuro de ambos al mover la cabeza. Shaoran sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie al descubrir a Tao, y la niña se quedó con cara de no entender.

—Creímos que llegarías algo más tarde —explicó, justificando la situación en que lo había encontrado, luego de saludarlo—. Jun tiene algunos problemas con los deberes.

—¿Necesita ayuda o…? —intentó ofrecerse, pero Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Ya le vuelvo a explicar yo después. Al fin y al cabo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo—, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso de las clases particulares de Matemáticas y a los berrinches, teniendo en cuenta que me mudé a su casa —señaló a Sakura— cuando todavía estábamos en el instituto.

—Pobrecito de ti —murmuró ella irónicamente, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo a la vez—. Cuesta imaginar tanto sufrimiento junto… ¡Eres todo un mártir!

Tao sonrió y Shaoran soltó una risita. Sin embargo, Jun seguía sin entender nada.

—¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Es tu tío —le explicó Sakura—. Pero seguro que no te acuerdas de Tao porque eras muy pequeña cuando lo viste por última vez…

—¡Ah!

—La única que puede recordarte de las dos es Suri. Después de todo, la viste dos o tres veces cuando tenía la edad que ahora tiene Jun.

—Cierto —dijo Tao—¿en dónde está?

—Seguramente llegará dentro de un rato. —Shaoran miró su reloj de pulsera—. Hoy tenía que quedarse en el instituto hasta tarde, para… —Parpadeó—. ¿Para qué era?

—Para ensayar una obra de teatro —completó Sakura.

—Cierto —recordó él, frunciendo el ceño—, lo había olvidado.

La mujer se preguntó cómo demonios se había olvidado de eso, con todo lo que había protestado al enterarse de que tendría que besar a un chico en una de las escenas. Convencer a Shaoran había sido toda una faena, porque era tan receloso con todo lo que se refería a Suri como lo era con la propia Sakura. De momento, Jun escapaba a los celos de su padre por ser demasiado niña, pero su hermana mayor había crecido demasiado en los últimos años como para poder evitar sufrirlos.

Si ni siquiera habían hecho aquello de adoptar un niño, porque Shaoran acababa de darse cuenta de que no soportaba ver a ningún ejemplar del sexo masculino —que no fuera él mismo— alrededor de su hija, y mucho menos la serviría en bandeja…

Sakura suspiró con resignación.

—Mejor llevamos tus cosas a la habitación, Tao —dijo, con ganas de pensar en otra cosa. El chico la miró con algo de sorpresa—. Te preparamos el cuarto de invitados para que duermas este mes aquí, ya que vas a quedarte. ¿Qué creías, que ibas a dormir en el sofá?

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—No seas tonto —interrumpió Shaoran—, todavía hay algo de sitio en esta casa. Aunque, claro, no es tan grande como la de Italia —añadió, rodando los ojos y haciendo una mueca.

—Ya lo creo. Aunque ahora es más espaciosa que antes, claro. Después de todo, mamá y papá están viviendo solos y disfrutando de su libertad.

—Al igual que nosotros —asintió Shaoran.

—Y ¿cómo están ellos? —consultó Sakura—. Hace mucho que no…

Tao se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Creo que vosotros los veis más que yo. No volví a pasarme por Italia desde el primer día en que puse un pie fuera de esa casa, y, como mucho, recibo llamadas telefónicas de vez en cuando. Supongo que, como dirigís el restaurante aquí, ellos vendrán algunas veces.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. La última vez que vio a sus suegros había sido alrededor de medio año atrás… y, como siempre, una de las tantas situaciones complicadas e incómodas de la vida. Porque se montaba cada lío entre padres e hijo que parecía que iban a rodar cabezas en cualquier momento, aunque nunca pasara nada. Al final, los comentarios ponzoñosos de Ieran y las miraditas de Liang siempre pasaban a la historia, si se esforzaban por ignorarlos.

Sonrió inconscientemente, recordando un episodio en particular: la vez en que Shaoran había anunciado a sus padres que pensaba casarse con ella, tres días después de que Sakura le diera el sí. Liang había reaccionado con una sonrisa de aprobación absoluta, mientras que Ieran había asegurado que ella no sería una buena esposa para él, porque todavía era demasiado niña. Entonces, Shaoran se había encogido de hombros y dicho simplemente: "No quiero que sea _mi esposa_. Quiero que sea Sakura."

Y es que, bueno, él podía meter la pata muchas veces al abrir la boca… pero cuando no lo hacía, realmente valía la pena escucharlo.

—Tienes más suerte que nosotros, entonces —oyó que decía, refiriéndose a lo de ver a la pareja.

—¡Shaoran! —lo regañó ella, y recibió unas risitas por respuesta—. ¡No hables así de tus padres!

—Lo siento, cariño, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Y, desde luego, aquello era una mentira como una casa. Aunque Sakura se alivió al no percibir ninguna muestra de desagrado en el rostro de Tao, e incluso verlo sonreír ampliamente con la bromita.

Quizá ella se lo tomaba demasiado en serio, se dijo, porque no podría siquiera considerar la idea de pensar así de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. Aunque ellos no eran Liang y Ieran, claro. Pero sí andaban algo desaparecidos desde hacía una semana, ahora que reparaba en ello. Tendría que llamarlos, pese a que no dudara de que estuvieran perfectamente.

—Acompáñame —oyó que le decía Shaoran a Tao, cargando uno los pesados bolsos—, así sabes adónde ir después.

Tanto su hermano, como Jun y como Sakura lo siguieron, pero oyeron la puerta abrirse de sopetón justo cuando estaban todos medio atascados en el pasillo, a punto de subir las escaleras. Al girar la vista, los cuatro se encontraron con la recién llegada y tres de ellos sonrieron un poco, mientras el otro se quedaba completamente desconcertado.

Suri tenía el pelo del mismo color que su madre, aunque ella se lo había dejado crecer y las rizadas puntas le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Los ojos heredados de su padre estaban resaltados con la pintura negra que los delineaba, así como las pestañas resultaban todavía más espesas con el rimel. Los labios también estaban pintados, aunque éstos de un tono morado oscuro. Los dedos con uñas adornadas con el esmalte negro se dirigieron a los oídos con varios piercings de plata para poder quitarse los pequeños audífonos del diminuto reproductor de música que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda del uniforme. Un leve murmullo de guitarras eléctricas pudo oírse antes de que apagara el pequeño aparatito.

—¡Hola, papá! —casi gritó. Todavía sonriendo alegremente, corrió dando saltitos y se prácticamente quedó colgada del cuello de su padre.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, algo enfurruñada, y miró con una ceja alzada a Suri. Había creído, inocentemente, que el apego que tenía con su padre se le pasaría luego de algunos años, sobre todo ahora que era una adolescente, y una bastante tímida, además. Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. Seguía comportándose con Shaoran de la misma forma que siempre. Y era el único a quien trataba de aquella manera tan melosa, desde luego.

_Si no fuera mi hija…_, pensó, rodando los ojos.

—Suri, tenemos visitas —apuntó.

La chica parpadeó, desconcertada, ante las palabras de su madre. Ni siquiera la había visto a ella. Ni a su hermana menor. Ni al chico alto de pelo negro y ojos castaños con cara de circunstancias.

—No sé si te acordarás de él —oyó que le decía Shaoran mientras ella iba soltando su cuello muy lentamente, con los ojos fijos en el desconocido—. Es mi hermano Tao. La última vez que os visteis fue hace tantos años que seguramente no lo reconocerías si… ¿Suri?

Los hombros tan anchos, los rasgos tan varoniles.

—¿Suri? —la llamó Sakura.

La mirada más intensa que había visto en su vida.

Sakura abrió los ojos verdes tanto como pudo al ver que Suri se desprendía de Shaoran por completo y corría asombrosamente al encuentro de Tao, que se quedaba tan apampanado como su hermano mayor… aunque menos lívido que éste, desde luego. Y es que el padre de la chica estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel, y casi con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tan guapo! —chilló, y Jun alzó una ceja exactamente de la misma forma que su madre. Suri se abrazó a Tao y éste se puso rígido como una tabla y comenzó a sonrojarse paulatinamente—. ¡Y tan tímido! —Lo miró y parpadeó coquetamente, al tiempo que una sonrisa ladina se extendía por su rostro—. ¿Nunca te abrazó una chica antes o qué?

A Shaoran se le secó la boca completamente. ¿Qué había pasado con la timidez de Suri? Nunca, jamás la había visto comportarse de aquella manera. De hecho, siempre le había recordaba tanto a Sakura en eso como en su aspecto, quitando el color de ojos… ¡Y ahora estaba completamente transformada, como por arte de magia!

¿Quién le había cambiado de hija?

—Toda una vida alejando a los niños de ella… —comenzó a murmurar, pero su voz se apagó hasta desaparecer, y lo único que denotaba que seguía funcionando era la vena latiendo en su cuello regularmente, hinchada y casi a punto de estallar.

—Estás muy tenso —siguió diciendo la chica, ajena a los pensamientos de los demás, y trazando circulitos en el hombro de su tío con la punta de su dedo índice—. ¿Sabes lo que te relaja mucho cuando estás tenso? Una ducha caliente es un remedio eficaz…

Sakura ahogó una carcajada. _Los genes Li acaban de despertar_, se dijo, y le bastó una sola mirada a su derecha para confirmar que Shaoran acababa de darse cuenta de lo mismo… y parecía a punto de colapsar de puro terror. Toda una vida alejando a los niños de ella, y consiguiéndolo con éxito. Pero no había contado con su propia sangre.

Bien, si no había sido un hermanastro, sería un tío. ¿Qué más daba? Todo queda en familia. Una familia algo rara, pero su familia, al fin y al cabo.

Tan contenta como su marido horrorizado, rió:

­—Cosas de la vida¿no?

* * *

**o—o—o—o—o—FIN—o—o—o—o**—**o

* * *

**

**Notas de Choco-chan**: Bueeeeeeeeno… ahora sí que se acabó (Choco-chan hace pucheros para no llorar). Aún no caí en la cuenta de ello del todo, pero en cuanto lo haga sé que me va a dejar un sabor bastante amargo en la boca. Es decir, de pensar que ya no voy a subir más capítulos… snif… Pero mejor no pienso en eso, o ya lo de no llorar pasa a la Historia.

Ya ven que no es muy fácil ser padre/madre tan joven, pero los chicos se las arreglaron bastante bien, con suegros y todo (admito que me reí mucho torturando a la pobre Sakura). Koshi tiene novio (jaja, se lo debía), Tomoyo consiguió echarle el lazo a Eriol (increíble), y Sakura hizo más de lo mismo… aunque no sé quién le echó el lazo a quién en este caso, la verdad. Aunque he de confesar que casé a Sakura y a Shaoran más que nada por el tema de los apellidos, y que no tenía pensado hacerlo en un principio (¿para qué, si ya eran una familia como estaban?)… pero pensé en las niñas y me dije "¿van a ser Amamiya, Kinomoto o Li, o las tres cosas juntas?" y me decidí por casarlos y acabar con todo el problema xD. ¿Qué les parece ese final? El verdadero epílogo sería la última escena de esta entrega, como ya les dije, con todo el tema de Tao… ¡Y eso de Suri sí que sería incesto!... así como lo de Shaoran se llamará infarto, creo. Pero no es como si él tuviera mucho que decir al respecto xD. Ya me comentarán sobre todas estas cosas, espero, y también espero haberlos dejado conformes con este final poco convencional de familia feliz… pero rara xD.

Por supuesto, agradezco a todas las personas que fueron dejando reviews a lo largo de la historia, porque, puede que no tengan ni idea, pero pude arreglar muchas cosas y cambiar otras que no me gustaban o que quería mejorar gracias a algunos comentarios (no diré cuáles :P), e incluso agregar capítulos nuevos y situaciones que no estaban en la primera versión. Eso, sin contar el apoyo que son para un autor. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de comentar sobre la historia; guardo todo lo que me escribieron en documentos de Word en mi pc y los leo cada tanto.

Diosss, voy a llorar T.T

Otra cosa que quería avisarles es sobre la sorpresa esa que dije… pueden verla acá.

http (dos puntos) // server2 (punto) foros (punto) net (barra) viewtopic (punto) php ? p (igual) 180&mforum (igual) kaminoyume # 180

Espero que les guste. Está hecho por mí en una de mis aburridas tardes de poca inspiración literaria, y completado durante alguna clase aburrida xD. Muchísimas gracias a Lunita K. por haberme facilitado tanto el trabajo y prestarme el cachito de foro.

Por último, quería avisarles (para los que no se enteren) de que estoy escribiendo y subiendo dos historias nuevas. La primera es **"****La guía perfecta****"**, está en la calificación "M" y tiene ya 6 capítulos arriba. La segunda, y la que yo considero algo así como la sucesora de este fic es **"****Rito de iniciación****"**, cuyo primer capítulo subo hoy mismo en "T"… pero que tendré que pasar a "M" dentro de un tiempito, por obvios motivos (y es que sólo tienen que leer el summary para entenderlo xD). Un poco más pervertida que ésta, pero también con su toque romántico, y bla, bla, bla. Ni que decirse tiene que las dos son SxS, pero que también hay otras parejas en medio.

Espero que nos leamos de nuevo, en cualquiera de las áreas de la página. Un saludo a todos, y, de nuevo, gracias.

Voy a llorar, voy a llorar...

T.T


End file.
